Inglorious Bastards
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura, Ishida Mitsunari dan Tokugawa Ieyasu, Motochika Chosokabe dan Mori Motonari. Berawal dari Sekigahara dan terpisah-pisah pada perbedaan dunia. Masa depan. Akankah mereka saling mencari walau masing-masing 'kembaran' menghabitat disana? Ataukah memilih puas tanpa deskripsi realita? (Yaoi - random pairings, center: Masamune x Yukimura) Chap 23 up!
1. Prolog

**_Judul_****_: INGLORIOUS BASTARDS.  
_**

**_Para karakter_****_: Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura, Ishida Mitsunari dan Tokugawa Ieyasu, Chosokabe Motochika dan Mori Motonari, beserta _****_karakter-karakter lain yang bakal lewat sekilas iklan._**

**_Ringkasan_****_: Berawal dari Sekigahara, berujung pada perbedaan dunia —Setidaknya bukan fana. Dan kini, keenam karakter utama harus berjuang saat masing-masing 'pasangan' rival... terpisah. Akankah masing-masingnya tetap saling mencari serupa magnet, ataukah... kisah berakhir tanpa deskripsi realita?  
_**

**_Peringatan_****_: Ini akan menjadi kisah slash (M/M), juga sedikit sinting, dan seperti biasa sebagai awal rate masih T  
_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: Semua karakter milik Capcom beserta para penciptanya. Author hanya meminjam saja._**

**_Yak, mari kita mulai. XD_**

* * *

**_Prolog._**

* * *

Awan-awan siang pekat bergulung dalam beliung, dan teriakan di daratan Sekigahara tidak kunjung berhenti seiring sosok-sosok para prajurit berlarian panik dari jangkauan julur tangan-tangan hitam yang merebak dari tubuh-tubuh mati.

Bulan sehitam arang terus bergerak menghadang terangnya mentari, perlahan-demi-perlahan menutupi... hingga penuh. Pancaran energi kegelapan menyerbak sejalan langit beralih kelam... merah membara.

"Masamune-_sama_!" Seru Kojuro sambil menangkap tubuh Tuan-nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Masamune berusaha bertahan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya setelah melepaskan serangan fatal terhadap lawannya, lawan yang selalu mengejarnya penuh intisari dendam dikarenakan dirinya telah mengakhiri kegilaan Toyotomi Hideyoshi akan kuasa.

Sedangkan _disana_... Sosok familiar jatuh terkapar di tanah, merenggang perih selama tatapan terarah sayu.

"Mitsu...nari...-_kun_..." Ieyasu tergeletak lemah sejalan sosok rival-nya jatuh, juga merenggang perih, memandangnya dengan raut antara kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Haa-a keparat... Nhhh!" Mitsunari tersengal kesakitan. Meski efek kerusakan tidak mencapainya secara penuh, serangan berbumbu petir dasyat benar-benar melemahkannya.

"Kau... tidak seharusnya melakukan itu untukku... Ugh— Mati saja... seperti anjing... bangsat..." geramnya sebelum berakhir tergeletak pingsan.

Sedangkan hati dan jiwa Ieyasu semakin prihatin, "Tolong jangan bilang begitu... Mitsu... Kita adalah... teman..." Kemudian menutup kedua matanya secara pasrah.

Sementara teriakan terus bergema, dan semakin ricuh... tanah kini bergetar diikuti seruak-seruak daratan berduri-duri lancip yang bermunculan pada pusat medan pertempuran.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Yukimura melihat ke sekeliling. Tentu dirinya mengenal tangan-tangan hitam aneh yang mengejar para prajurit karena itu adalah kekuatan kegelapan yang khas. Tapi kenapa? Apakah Oichi-_san_ berada di pihak Ishida Mitsunari? Ataukah Ishida Mitsunari sendiri hanya sebagai distraksi?

"Oi, _Danna_!" Seru Sasuke tepat muncul di samping Yukimura. "Kita harus membawa pasukan untuk menjauh dari sini!"

Namun pemikiran Yukimura berbeda, apalagi mengetahui sosok pria muda yang tertanda: 'rival' sedang terperangkap dalam kericuhan.

"Tolong kamu yang mengurus, sekalian cari dimana Oichi-_san_! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini!"

"_Danna_! Kalau terus berada disini sangat berbahaya!" Peringatan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu! Tapi Masamune-_dono_ ada disana!" Tunjuk Yukimura dengan arahan wajah.

"..." Sasuke terpaksa menelan perintah si '_Tiger of Kai_' muda; memperhatikan sejenak saat pemuda itu berlari menuju si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' berada. Sedangkan seruak-seruak daratan berduri-duri lancip terus meninggi, menjadikan 'arena' semakin susah untuk diprediksi.

"Sesuai tipikal... Hm, apa boleh buat." Sasuke menggeleng, lalu melesat pergi mencari sumber dari permasalahan.

"Masamune-_dono_!" Seru Yukimura seketika sosok yang menjadi konsiderasinya terlihat tidak jauh.

"Sanada Yukimura, ngapain kau kemari?! Urus para prajuritmu saja sana!" Balas Masamune saat melepaskan pelukan '_Right Eye_'-nya.

"Aku khawatir pada—"

"Bodoh, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku! Justru kau yang membuatku khawatir!" Potong Masamune sambil membantu rival-nya menebas juluran tangan-tangan hitam, lalu menoleh ke pria yang selalu menjaga punggungnya, "Kojuro! Arahkan para prajurit untuk keluar dari sini!"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Masamune-_sama_?"

"Aku bersama bocah Sanada, kau urus saja bagianmu!" Sahut Masamune kala menghibahkan fokus ke kemilau merah di puncak kumpulan daratan-daratan berduri-duri lancip.

"Baik." Jawaban padat dari Kojuro, kemudian berlari menuju para komandan di bawah bendera 'Date'.

Sementara Yukimura meneruskan keterangan, "Aku tidak hanya khawatir padamu. Tapi _ini_! Yang kutakutkan, seseorang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, menggunakan situasi pertarungan. Dan ini adalah kekuatan milik Oichi-_san_!"

Masamune memicing ke rival-nya, "Oichi? Adik Oda Nobunaga? Dia masih hidup?"

"Ya, aku... sempat bertemu dengannya sewaktu perjalanan ke Barat untuk tugas aliansi. Saat itu aku juga bertemu Matsunaga-_dono_, dia mengambil tengkorak kepala Oda Nobunaga," terang Yukimura.

"Hisahide Matsunaga..." geram Masamune sewaktu mengingat kisah tentang Kojuro yang diculik oleh Takenaka Hanbe.

"Masamune-_dono_, kita harus cepat mencari siapapun dalang utama disini. Oichi-_san_ saat itu telah kehilangan pikiran karena hati masih larut terkonsumsi oleh kesedihan, terperangkap antara kenyataan dan ilustrasi fana. Seseorang pasti menggunakannya. Dan aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang _ini_," ucap Yukimura dengan raut cemas.

Masamune tersenyum, "Begitu eh? Tenanglah Sanada Yukimura. Aku disini, bukan? Ngomong-ngomong, coba kau tengok Ieyasu dulu."

Saat rival-nya menoleh padanya, Masamune segera mengimbuh, "Hm? Kenapa? Masih khawatir padaku? Ayolah, meski mataku hanya satu, ketangguhanku tetap jauh darimu."

Yukimura mengernyit antara ragu-ragu dan tersemu malu, "Baik, aku akan mencarinya dulu." Kemudian memalingkan wajah.

"Jaga dirimu, Masamune-_dono_."

Masamune melebarkan senyum atas kalimat terakhir itu, dan melanjutkan menebas sambil mengawasi kumpulan daratan-daratan berduri-duri lancip yang masih bergerak meninggi.

Di lain sisi, pada tebing yang tinggi...

Yoshitsugu tersenyum dari balik balutan perban, "Sudah saatnya. _Akhirnya_... momen ini..."

Tenkai menyamai senyum dari balik penutup wajah. Pemandangan keramaian di bawah seperti semut, sangat menyedihkan. Bagaimanapun korban segar dibutuhkan karena hanya elu kematian yang mampu membangunkan Oda Nobunaga dari tidur panjangnya.

Tapi...

"Sebentar, apa yang terjadi...?"

Tenkai pun menoleh ke pria di sebelahnya, "Apa? Apanya yang terjadi?"

"Mantranya..." guman Yoshitsugu sambil mengamati kilau merah di puncak kumpulan daratan-daratan berduri-duri lancip kini meredup, dan beralih warna. Bahkan hawa kegelapan berubah menjadi tidak terdeskripsi.

"Kenapa begini? Tenkai-_kun_, kau yakin sudah menaruh semuanya sesuai aturan?" Tanyanya segera, berpikir bahwa ini kemungkinannya disebabkan oleh kesalahan prosedur.

"Sesuai, tentu... Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula Matsunaga tidak mungkin membodohiku dengan tipuan..." sanggah Tenkai.

Yoshitsugu memicing dengan raut serius, "Tampaknya akan bermasalah. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membatalkannya."

Tenkai segera menahan menggunakan senjata scythe-nya, "Tunggu! Gerhana matahari tidak terjadi setiap hari! _Ini_ adalah momen; sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Jangan pengecut setelah sejauh ini!"

"Tampaknya kau tidak mengerti. Kita sedang membuka alam kematian. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah ada alam lain yang mempengaruhi. _Ini_ akan berakhir buruk jika tidak dicegah sekarang!"

"Persetan dengan itu!" Seruan tidak sabar dari Tenkai memaksa Yoshitsugu mempersiapkan mantra serangan. Sayangnya terdahului oleh sekali tebasan fatal.

"ARRGGH!" Teriakan pun terdengar berbarengan sosok Mitsunari hadir tidak jauh dengan tertatih, dan menyaksikan—

"YOSHITSUGU _DANNA_!"

Tenkai tidak terburu berkedip tepat Mitsunari melesat dengan tebasan secepat hantu. Sedetik berikut... tubuhnya melayang jatuh dari tebing, dan tangan-tangan hitam menjulur menangkapnya... "A—" ...Merenggut jiwanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH...!"

Semudah itu.

"_Danna_...!" Seru Mitsunari dengan terenggah-enggah kala memeluk Tuan-nya secara hati-hati.

"Oh... Ishida Mitsunari... Aku... mungkin harus meminta maaf... telah mengecewakanmu..." lirih Yoshitsugu seraya menatap sayu. Darah segar terus mengalir dari perutnya yang sobek.

"Menge...cewakan...?"

"Aku... tidak seharusnya memanfaatkan perasaanmu... Ngghh!" Yoshitsugu tersedak darah.

"Hentikan... Kumohon hentikan. Aku disini sesuai keinginanku sendiri. Aku berjuang untuk Hideyoshi-_sama_... _Ini_... tidak ada sangkut paut dengan _Danna_. INI untukku sendiri... demi kejayaan Toyotomi, Hideyoshi _Kokuo Heika_," timpal Mitsunari sambil menangis.

Yoshitsugu tersenyum parau, mencoba membawa jemari tangan kanan untuk membasuh lelehan air mata darah dari pipi Mitsunari, "Karena itu anakku... Karena itu... Aku yang mendukungmu sejauh ini... Terlalu jauh..."

Sementara kilau warna di kejauhan menguat bagaikan arus, dan—

**"WOOOOOOSSHHHH!"**

Pancaran energi aneh menembus awan. Seketika itu langit merah membara berubah seperti aurora, dan—

**"BLAAAAAAAASSSTTTTT!"**

Ledakan terbentuk di puncak kumpulan daratan-daratan berduri-duri lancip seiring sinar menyebar ke sepanjang Sekigahara.

"Aku... terlambat..." lirih Yoshitsugu saat perlahan-demi-perlahan menutup kedua mata.

"_Danna_... YOSHITSUGU _DANNA_!" Seru Mitsunari kala mengetahui bahwa rangka dada Tuan-nya yang tadinya kembang-kempis tidak lagi bergerak. "Tidak... Tidak... _Ue-sama_... Nhh- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Teriaknya dengan parau seraya memeluk erat-erat.

Sinar yang berasal dari ledakan meredam gejolak kekuatan kegelapan milik Oichi, tangan-tangan hitam seperti menguap dalam baur udara... lenyap tanpa bekas bersama awal dari keganjilan baru.

Mitsunari mengerutkan kedua alisnya tepat gemuruh sahut-menyahut terdengar dari langit, membuatnya menengadah.

Di bawah pun tidak berbeda. Kesunyian mendadak melanda. Semua memandang ke langit, dimana_ sesuatu_... garis-garis hitam besar serupa formasi sihir tampak di antara awan yang masih bergulung seperti beliung.

"Apa..." Masamune tidak bisa berkata banyak karena ITU terlalu... supernatural. Sedangkan Yukimura yang sedang memapah Ieyasu, keduanya hanya bisa tertegun. Begitu juga dengan Motochika dan Motonari yang terenggah-enggah, terpaksa menghentikan pertarungan demi melimpahkan perhatian ke atas.

Sampai—

Keempat sudut pada garis formasi tersebut memunculkan tulisan-tulisan simbol penjaga mata angin, pada tengahnya adalah tulisan simbol 'yin' dan 'yang', dan—

"...!" Masamune terkejut tepat garis-garis hitam yang sama, namun lebih kecil; terbentuk di bawah kedua kakinya dengan tulisan simbol 'naga' berada di pusat formasi.

Sebelum Kojuro sempat memperingatkan Tuan-nya—

"NGGGHH...!" Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi seketika energi dasyat mengukungnya, dan menyedotnya. "GAH- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Teriakan itu jelas mengundang pandangan dari Yukimura dan Ieyasu.

"Masamune-_dono_...!" Yukimura melepaskan pegangan memapah, dan terlambat, sinar hitam menyeramkan mengisi di tempat si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' berdiri. "MASAMUNE-_DONOOOO_!" Teriaknya panik.

Sementara kedua mata Ieyasu membelalak pada garis-garis hitam yang terbentuk di bawah kedua kakinya dengan tulisan simbol 'yang'.

"Yu- Yukimura-_kun_... lari... CEPAT LARI!" Serunya tepat melihat di bawah kedua kaki Yukimura juga terdapat formasi yang sama dengan tulisan simbol 'macan', dan sekali lagi terlambat, energi dasyat menyedotnya, berbarengan dengan erangan keras dari Yukimura.

"_DANNA..._!" Seru Sasuke di tengah melayang di udara, dan menoleh ke suara teriakan dari Motochika dan Motonari, hingga—

"...!" Kedua matanya terfokus pada Ishida Mitsunari yang mengejang seiring munculnya garis-garis hitam dengan tulisan simbol 'yin' diikuti sinar hitam menyeramkan yang menelan keutuhan porsi tubuh.

Keenamnya terbawa melesat terbang ke langit, menembus masing-masing simbol yang berdiam pada formasi, dan—

**"PYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

Garis-garis hitam besar itu pecah menguak seluruh putaran awan siang pekat, membawa menyebar ke segala penjuru bertepatan bulan melengser menampilkan mentari yang bersinar cerah bersama langit biru yang membentang luas.

Sedangkan keenam samurai... lenyap tanpa bekas.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: hehehehehehe *Author tertawa nakal*  
Penasaran? Mari ikuti chapter selanjutnya. XD_**

**_Oh ya, pairing utama tetap berkutat pada Masamune dan Yukimura karena selalu ada 'surprise' tentang mereka. XD_**

**_Yang sudah membaca, mohon review dan koreksi ya~ Tq!_**


	2. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

**The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly.**

* * *

Di detik Masamune membuka mata...

**"DIIINN! DIIIIIIIIIINNN!"**

Masamune memicing pada permukaan hitam kasar (aspal) yang menjadi alas.

"...Apa... yang terjadi...?" Gumannya kala beranjak bangun dari posisi telungkup.

**"DIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"**

"WOOOOI! MINGGIR WOI! KAU MAU MATI APA?! KALAU MABUK JANGAN DI TENGAH JALAN!"

"...Huh?" Masamune menoleh ke jejeran kendaraan berdesain kotak kaleng (mobil) yang mengantri tidak sabar. Suara deru geraman aneh (mesin) beserta ringkikan (klakson) terus beriring.

"_Shit_...!_ It can't be_...!" Syoknya seketika melimpahkan pandangan ke sisi kanan-kiri jalanan besar; ke bangunan-bangunan tinggi (gedung-gedung pencakar langit) berhiaskan tampilan meriah dari papan-papan berwarna-warni (lcd reklame) yang menambah keindahan suasana malam hari pada... kota? Juga tidak luput pengawasannya terhadap sosok-sosok para dewasa dan remaja yang berpakaian seragam (kerja dan sekolah)? Meski tidak disanggahnya kalau sosok-sosok molek pengguna beraneka ragam pernik tato (make-up) di wajah sangat menarik bagi indera pengelihatannya.

"WOOOOOOIIIIIII!" Teriakan dikesekian kalinya _akhirnya_ memaksa Masamune menghibahkan perhatian yang SANGAT kesal.

"MINGGIR! OI!" Bahkan _masih_ disusul oleh teriakan dari lainnya.

"_My man_!" Seruan baru dari sisi jalan (trotoar) di dekat lampu tiga warna (lampu lan-tas), lagi-lagi membuatnya menoleh dengan tidak habis pikir karena _disana_... seorang pemuda berambut hijau terang bertatanan duri (punk) tengah melambaikan tangan padanya seakan memanggil.

"Ya, _kau_! Sini!" Seruan kembali, maka kali ini Masamune berjalan menghampiri.

Tepat menyingkir dari jalanan, orang yang sedaritadi berisik membunyikan ringkikan segera melajukan kendaraan disertai,

"_ASSHOLE_!"

"..." Masamune melirik kendaraan yang berlalu pergi. Jemari tangan kanannya sudah bersiap menggenggam salah satu gagang pedang; mengejar pastinya bukan masalah baginya. Tapi perhatiannya kembali teralih sewaktu pemuda berambut hijau terang bertatanan duri di depannya seenak jidat menarik salah satu pedang katana-nya.

"Kau _cosplayer_ ya? Wah _cool_, _man_! Whoaaah! Seperti asli...! Dari fandom mana nih? _Anime_? _Game_? Judulnya semacam kisah samurai?"

"Oi, jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan. Aku _memang_ samurai." Masamune menekan gagang, memasukkan bilah kembali ke sarung. "Dan aku mau tanya, tempat _freak_ macam apa ini? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Tanyanya dikemudian, sama sekali mengacuhkan pertanyaan awal.

Pemuda itupun mengernyit, "O-hooo, _freak_? Mimpi? Ini Shinjuku, _man_! Sebentar..." Lalu mempoin telunjuk, "Wow! Bukan orang sini, huh? Biar kutebak dari logatmu... Mmmm, Osaka?"

"Oshu." Jawaban datar dari Masamune, benar-benar minus ketertarikan. Sebabnya mudah: dirinya lelah, juga dikeluarkan dari pertarungan secara tidak adil, bahkan tempat ini sendiri terasa bagaikan dimensi lain, terlalu... _asing_. Apalagi manusia-manusia disini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oh-h..." Pemuda itu manggut-manggut sok mengerti, berikutnya melanjutkan, "_By the way_, festival _anime_ dan _game expo_ baru selesai kira-kira seminggu lalu. Apa kau sedang sesi _shooting_? Semacam _advers_, _movie_ atau _dorama_ 'gitu? Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Kau tahu... gini-gini aku bisa berakting lho, yah paling figuran saja mentok-nya lah. Jadi... bagaimana? Mau memperkenalkanku dengan sutradara-mu? Ayolah, aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan peranku."

"..." Masamune masih memilah baik-baik setiap kata tadi, dan mencoba mempertahankan sikap _cool_ dengan berakhir menyahuti, "Aku mencari Katakura Kojuro, '_Right Eye_'-ku. Kalau kau bisa menemukannya, aku akan mempertimbangkan peranmu dengan siapapun yang kau sebut 'sutradara' tadi."

Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum lebar, "Sungguh?! Oh _great_, _man_!" Kemudian mengambil kotak tipis (ponsel) dari saku celana, "Tuliskan nomor _handphone_-mu. Biar aku bisa menghubungimu kapan saja dan dimana saja." Sambil menyodorkannya.

Masamune mengerutkan alis kirinya saat menerima benda itu; ditimang sekaligus diputar, lagi-lagi kilau warna-warni (desktop wallpaper) menyita perhatiannya. Jari telunjuk pun dibawa menekan-nekan permukaan datar (layar), dan setiap kali memencet simbol-simbol (aplikasi) yang menghasilkan gambar berbeda, keingintahuannya semakin bertambah.

_'Luar biasa...'_ Pikirnya terkagum-kagum. Alhasil rautnya yang sempat suntuk berubah cerah cemerlang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

Tiba-tiba tidak disengaja menekan lambang 'kamera', wajahnya langsung terpajang di layar.

"Whoah! Apa ini?!" Serunya secara was-was seraya reflek menjauhkan; gambaran dirinya ternyata mengikuti gerak-geriknya serupa refleksi. Sungguh ajaib kotak tipis yang didefinisikan sebagai '_handphone'_ ini.

"Kamera," timpal si pemilik ponsel. "_Man_, kau udik sekali! Atau jangan-jangan... memang sedang berlatih peran? Astaga, kau sungguh membuatku terkesima. Kereeeeeen!" Sambil mengacungkan dua jempol.

Masamune kembali menyibukkan diri menekan-nekan layar. Sangking asiknya, rupanya melewatkan angka tahun yang tertera pada _widget_ penunjuk waktu: '2012', sampai—

"...SASUKEEEEE! BERHENTIIIIIII!" Suara khas milik seseorang yang super dikenalnya menginterupsi, Masamune pun menoleh mencari—

"SASUKEEEEE! KALAU KAMU TERUS BERLARI, TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH MAKAN UNTUKMU MALAM INI! SASUKEEEEE!" Seruan dari seorang pemuda berambut ekor... seiring langkah empat kaki yang terburu-buru dari seekor anjing berjenis _golden retrivier_; keduanya menuju ke arahnya.

Masamune kontan melempar ponsel, pemuda berambut hijau terang bertatanan duri di depannya pun buru-buru menangkap; berikutnya cekat menggaet kalung anjing tersebut, mengangkatnya ke atas begitu saja secara minus konsiderasi sehingga tanpa pijakan, si anjing tidak lagi berkutik.

"Ohhh! Sasuke!" Si pemilik langsung memeluk si anjing yang menggeliat kesakitan karena tercekik lilitan kalung, sekaligus merampasnya dari pegangan Masamune. "Hei! Jangan sekasar itu! Kamu harus memberikan sedikit perasaan terhadap hewan!" Omelan diikuti nafas terenggah-enggah, seraya mengelus-ngelus leher si anjing dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Meski Masamune cukup bingung tersebab penempatan nama 'Sasuke' sebagai anjing peliharaan; berhubung pengenalannya bahwa Sarutobi Sasuke adalah ninja, maka pencapaian konklusi untuk kejadian ini masih berada di tahap... wajar. Masamune sendiri sedikit tersenyum akan kepolosan yang terpapar dari utaraan tadi, kemudian jemari tangan kanannya dibawa mengelus kepala rival-nya.

"Kalau _untukmu_, mungkin aku bisa lebih berperasaan."

Si empunya anjing pun terhenyak. Rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah karena kalimat semacam itu tidak seharusnya ditujukan pada... sesama jenis. Tentu Masamune mengerti, namun sudah hobinya untuk menggoda kan? Sayangnya reaksi yang diperolehnya ternyata berbeda dari prediksinya.

"A- um. Sori. Aku tidak... uh... 'kesana'." Sambil menepis tangan.

Masamune berusaha bertindak sabar, walau tertawa di dalam hati. "Aku pun sama, Sanada Yukimura. _Now_,_ let's get serious_. _Kita_ harus mendiskusikan permasalahan _ini_; kejadian di Sekigahara tadi."

"Sekigahara...? Tadi? Tunggu... bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui namaku? Apa jangan-jangan kamu semacam... _stalker_?" Cecar si pemilik anjing dengan raut curiga.

"Oi, aku sedang ramah. Jangan mengetes temperamenku; jangan sampai aku memutuskan untuk menebas kepalamu," geramnya karena situasi keberadaannya di _lala-land_ Shinjuku sudah menghasilkan kepenatan, sekarang ditambah gaya rival-nya yang LEBIH dari sekedar bloon? Lelucon apa lagi ini?!

"A-ah..." Yang tersebut 'Sanada Yukimura' perlahan mundur.

"Kurasa... kamu salah orang. U-um... permisi!" Lalu kabur begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan keterangan berarti.

"..." Masamune pun menatap sedatar-datarnya, plus mempertimbangkan apa yang berbeda dari rival-nya selain kain tipis (kaos) dan celana panjang berbahan tebal (jeans) beserta sepatu boot ceper (kets) yang menjadi set pakaian disana.

Semenjak rival-nya melarikan diri darinya, maka mau tidak mau Masamune _terpaksa_ memutuskan mengejar demi mengorek penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya tentang tubi-tubi keanehan yang dialaminya; bagaimanapun hanya pemuda itulah satu-satunya koneksi yang dikenalnya —menurutnya.

"Jadi kau mau _play hard_ _to get_, huh...?" Geramnya kala memicing.

Pemuda di dekatnya menyela, "Sebentar, kau belum menuliskan—"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan '_Right Eye_'-ku, sebaiknya katakan _good bye_ pada peranmu!" Potong Masamune seraya berlari menyusul rival-nya, "SANADA YUKIMURA!"

Sedangkan pemuda berdandanan _punk_ itu jelas terbengong. Tapi demi tawaran audisi, segera memotret sosok si _cosplayer_ dari belakang, dan meng-_upload_ foto itu ke _blog_-nya untuk mengumpulkan informasi tercepat.

**...**

Di lain sisi... tepatnya pada sebuah kota berbeda...

Yukimura membuka kedua matanya, lalu beranjak berdiri dengan terhuyung sambil memegangi kepala yang terasa pusing tujuh keliling. "Apa... yang terjadi...?"

Sebelum pertanyaannya mendapatkan jawaban, mendadak—

**"CIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!"**

Decit disertai dua sorot kuning seterang matahari memaksanya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajah agar menghalangi sinar.

**"KLEK!"**

Suara pintu berbahan metal yang dibuka disertai sepasang kaki yang memijak, segera menarik fokus Yukimura untuk ber-inisiatif mengawali percakapan.

"Uh... Maaf, bisa kutanya sesuatu...?" Tanyanya dengan sopan sembari memperhatikan bayangan yang ternyata tidak hanya seorang karena tidak lama, suara pintu serupa menyusul bersama kehadiran sepasang kaki baru.

"Oi, _kid_. Kalau mau bunuh diri, jangan di depan mobilku. Masalahku sudah banyak, jangan ditambahi lagi dengan si-kon dari cecunguk macam dirimu." Suara ber-khas ego itu spontan membuat Yukimura bernafas lega.

"Masamune-_dono_!" Serunya tanpa banyak pertimbangan lagi, dan berlari kecil menuju pemilik suara.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur kamu baik-baik saja. Sinar hitam itu—" Yukimura menghentikan kalimatnya seketika sosok rival-nya terlihat jelas, dimana pakaian disana adalah set serba hitam: jas, kemeja, dasi yang terikat longgar, dan celana panjang beserta sepasang sepatu boot bertaraf _hi-class_. Terdapat kalung berantai emas yang menggantung pada leher, plus penampakan jalinan tato pada kulit dari perbatasan tulang klavikel hingga bidang dada.

Lalu selebihnya... model penutup mata kanan adalah semacam kain kasa terhubung tali yang digantungkan pada kedua daun telinga. Wajah ber-raut dingin, bahkan pupil pada pusat iris kuning terlalu menusuk tajam.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, menyingkirlah dari pandanganku."

Pernyataan itu membuat Yukimura reflek memegang lengan kiri rival-nya; mengesampingkan segala kejanggalan di seputarnya baik tentang pria di depannya, maupun tentang tempatnya berada saat ini. "Sebentar! Tunggu sebentar, Masamune-_dono_! Aku _juga_ terbawa sinar hitam aneh, berikutnya yang kutahu sudah berada disini! Aku... _sungguh_ mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Yang dipanggil 'Masamune' kini menatapnya baik-baik, menelusurkan pengamatan seksama dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu seakan menginspeksi.

"Masamune-_sama_, kita akan terlambat ke pertemuan." Suara beralur ketenangan sesuai khas Katakura Kojuro, sempat menginterupsi. Tapi yang tersebut '-_sama_' tersenyum... sinis, pada Yukimura.

"Hmph. Kurasa setimpal. Lagipula '_chairman'_ tidak pernah komentar jika aku membereskan masalah dengan benar." Jawaban singkat bagi si sopir.

Kemudian bicara ke Yukimura, "Baiklah, _kid_. Tubuhmu fit, tidak buruk; terlihat tangguh, juga membawa sepasang senjata _melee_, kurasa kau cukup mahir dalam pertarungan. Kalau begitu... kuberikan kesempatan menarik: kau melayaniku, dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu dunia terbaik, JAUH lebih hitam dari sinar hitam yang kau sebutkan tadi."

"..." Yukimura tertegun, sebenarnya agak merinding dengan tingkat serius rival-nya. Itu... tidak biasanya. Tempat ini sendiri juga sangat—

"Oi, waktuku tidak banyak. Katakan '_yes'_ _or_ '_no'_, cepat putuskan. _Now_." Sela rival-nya tanpa basa-basi.

Jantung Yukimura terus berdegup kencang sepanjang menatap iris di depannya. Terlebih lagi, tidak bisa menangkap apa pengertian 'hitam' dalam kalimat disebelumnya. Maka, pilihan harus diputuskan daripada berjalan tidak jelas. Toh 'bersama' akan lebih cepat memperoleh jawaban, mungkin sekaligus mencari beserta menangani sumber permasalahan._  
_

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Masamune-_dono_." Angguknya.

Sewaktu pintu penumpang belakang dilebarkan untuk memberikan lowong... Yukimura menelan ludah. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang SANGAT salah disini. Tidak hanya kendaraan elegan yang terdefinisi: 'mobil', yang menjadi pertanyaannya; penekanan 'melayani' juga berada di luar deskripsi karena dirinya adalah seorang '_Tiger of Kai_'.

Tapi sekali lagi, _tapi_... Yukimura berakhir menarik kedua tombaknya dari punggung saat si sopir memintanya sebagai formalitas keamanan. Kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tersedia baginya tanpa banyak prasangka.

Sementara 'Masamune' masuk mengambil duduk, dan menyeringai penuh rencana.

**...**

Sedangkan pada kota berbeda sejalan kisah Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura; lokasi tepatnya berada di area taman yang dipenuhi pemandangan pepohonan bunga sakura...

"Nnhh— UAAAAAAH!"

**"GABRUK!"**

"Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch-..." erang Ieyasu sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Setelah menyadari keindahan guguran kelopak-kelopak merah muda di sekitarnya, disertai keyakinannya bahwa tidak ada ancaman dadakan... Ieyasu pun membalikkan tubuh, me-rilekskan diri memandang langit malam selama pikirannya perlahan-demi-perlahan menerawang ke situasi di Sekigahara.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi...?" gumannya, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Praduganya tercepat, ini semacam sihir teleportasi semenjak dirinya telah berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Tapi pertanyaan terpenting: _siapa_ yang mempunyai kekuatan memindahkan jiwa dan tubuh secara utuh seperti ini? SANGAT berbahaya. Apa mungkin ini merupakan salah satu ide dari rival-nya untuk menyingkirkan ancaman?

Berbagai kutat kesimpulan terus berputar dalam otak, meski perolehan dari semuanya cukup kacau karena formasi—

Ieyasu segera bangun ke posisi duduk saat mengingat, "Empat arah mata angin, beserta yin dan yang. Jika Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura terbawa, DAN aku adalah 'yang'... Berarti Mitsunari-_kun_ juga—"

Kalimatnya tersela, "...AAAAHHHHHH! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAAK! HAAA-A kumohon... KUMOHON...! AAAAAHH!"

Teriakan itu disertai derap langkah panik, membuatnya menoleh seraya beranjak berdiri.

Di kejauhan, pada jalanan setapak... sesosok orang berlari ketakutan sampai terjatuh-jatuh. Namun sorot pandangannya lebih terfokus pada sosok berperawakan langsing yang berjalan sendirian penuh ketenangan mengikuti siapapun orang tadi —tentu Ieyasu mengenalnya.

"Mitsu...nari?" Ucapnya dengan tidak percaya seakan meragukan indera pengelihatannya, dan memicing saat melihat rival-nya mengeluarkan pisau, diteruskan—

"AAAAAAHHH!" Suara teriakan terdengar kembali, terdengar menyayat serupa lolongan kesakitan... seiring ilustrasi darah menyemprot ke udara.

Ieyasu seketika itu membeku menyaksikan detik-demi-detik bagaimana rival-nya mengayunkan senjata kecil itu penuh presisi, mengoyak leher pria malang itu tanpa belas kasihan, bahkan memotong satu-per-satu jari, sampai membelah perut sehingga jalinan usus memburai keluar. Dan selama darah bermuncratan kemana-mana, wajah rival-nya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ataupun emosi.

Terlalu... _dingin_.

"Mit...su... Mitsu..." Tangan kanan menutup mulut dengan syok, air mata mengalir secara tidak sadar.

"MITSUNARI!" Teriaknya tepat berlari menuju rival-nya.

Yang dipanggil 'Mitsunari' langsung menoleh, lalu melompat menjauh dari jurus pukulan, berlanjut bergerak lincah sesuai kecepatan standar seorang manusia normal.

"MITSUNARI! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!" Bentaknya seraya menghujamkan berbagai versi pukulan yang anehnya... sama sekali tanpa kehadiran efek elemen. Sementara rival-nya terus menghindar dengan ekspresi... tidak mengerti. Ieyasu sendiri terlalu terkonsumsi oleh kalut kepedihan bercampur aduk kemarahan, dan melewatkan keganjilan-keganjilan yang terjadi sepanjang melancarkan tubi-tubi serangan.

Berhubung lawannya pantang menyerah menjauh, aksi kejar-kejaran pun berlangsung... dari melompati pagar, menaiki sisi-sisi rumah, sampai menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Semakin buruk, Ieyasu tidak pernah merasakan selelah ini sebelumnya.

Di detik berhasil memojokkan pada sebuah gang kecil...

Baru disadarinya, rival-nya ternyata hanya memancing; _akhirnya_ sukses menangkap arahan kepal pas di pergelangan tangan kanannya, diteruskan mengekangnya ke belakang tubuh, dan mendorongnya ke tembok menggunakan tubuh bagian depan. Otomatis menguncinya pada posisi secara telak, apalagi ditambah dengan simbolisasi peringatan dari sisi bilah tajam pisau yang ditekankan ke siku leher.

Ieyasu berakhir diam tersengal, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar karena faktor stamina, dan kedua matanya menatap sayu sejalan kontak pandang.

"Mitsunari-_kun_... kenapa kamu harus terus membunuh... Lembutkan hatimu, kamu _dulu_ sangat baik. Kumohon... sadarlah... sedikit saja, _untukku_. Kita adalah teman... aku selalu menghargaimu... aku... _sangat_ menyayangimu."

Namun lawan bicaranya hanya menatap pasif, seolah-olah sedang berpikir... atau mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Saat membuka mulut hendak menyadarkan kembali, "Mitsunari—" Kalimat terpotong—

"...!" Ieyasu membelalak seketika rival-nya maju mengadukan mulut dengan mulut; menaruh ciuman kasar yang membekap sirkulasi udara keduanya. "Mmmmm-fff...!"

Tangan kirinya reflek menggenggam kerah jaket di depannya untuk menjauhkan. Dan sejauh syok, gejolak perasaan... sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam menjadikannya membuka mulut secara lebih saat rival-nya memperdalam, memasukkan lidah menggelut miliknya... memaksanya melayani dengan pasrah.

Rona darah berbaur dalam saliva tepat antuk gigi tidak terhindar melukai bibir bawahnya, bahkan rival-nya tidak tanggung menggigit lidahnya tanpa melepaskan kontak intimasi.

"_Haa-a_..." desah nafas beberapa kali merembes dari sela kuncian antara mulut. Aliran darah yang terbawa saliva mulai menuruni dagu, bahkan Ieyasu seperti kehilangan akal sehat sewaktu sesi intimasi semakin larut seiring teritori privat rival-nya menekan miliknya, mengundangnya untuk mengadukan sembul, menggesek perlahan... selama lempeng pisau berbelepotan darah dibawa naik menyusuri sisi rahang. Terlalu... _gila_. Sedekat ini dengan kematian...

"_Mmh-h_..." erangan pelan terlepas saat jemari yang memegang gagang pisau kini merengkuh kumpulan-kumpulan rambutnya, menjambak agar wajahnya agak menengadah.

_'Apa yang terjadi...? Apa ini benar-benar Mitsunari-kun yang kukenal...?'_ Meski nurani berontak, naluri tidak sanggup menolak cercah kenikmatan dari ungkapan-ungkapan yang tersalur melalui bahasa tubuh; dikhianati oleh reaksi alami. Terlalu... _menyedihkan_.

Setelah beberapa menit tenggelam dalam momen sensual yang... rancu, rival-nya mendadak memutus ciuman begitu saja.

"_Ahh-h_..." Membuatnya tergantung pada kesadaran; bahkan mulutnya masih terbuka... _menanti._

"Kau orang pertama yang memanggilku dengan nama. Aku patut menghadiahimu... _ini_," ucap 'Mitsunari' dengan suara pelan.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui: INI... _hanya_ apresiasi. Jika kita bertemu kembali, nasibmu tidak ubahnya akan sama dengan pria itu. Dan jangan pikir aku tidak akan mengawasimu setelah ini." Lanjutnya, melepaskan kuncian tangan kanan seraya mundur memberikan ruang, namun bilah pisau kembali berdiam di depan leher sebagai ancaman.

"Oh ya, aku bukan temanmu, dan aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu karena pekerjaanku adalah... pembunuh bayaran."

Kemudian 'Mitsunari' menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terlihat... sadis. Berikutnya mengambil pistol _grapple_ dari balik jaket, lalu menembakkan kait ke atas.

"..." Ieyasu pun memandang kosong saat pisau ditarik tanpa memberikan garis luka. Disitulah kenyataan pahit mengisi lubuk dada, bahwa sosok yang membuainya tadi... bukanlah rival-nya; serupa, namun tidak sama.

Sedangkan si pembunuh bayaran melesat terbang ke atas, dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

...Meninggalkannya terduduk lemas, benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain sebuah kesimpulan sewaktu melemparkan pandangan ke mulut gang, memperhatikan sosok-sosok berkhas Asia yang larut dalam kesibukan perseorangan di antara pemandangan lampu-lampu kota.

Ya, tempat yang dipijakinya sekarang _masih_ merupakan daratan '_The Rising Sun_'... dengan perbedaan jaman.

Ieyasu menyandarkan belakang kepalanya pada jalinan bata yang kotor, sementara baris giginya bergerat frustasi. Siapapun yang mengirimnya beserta lainnya kemari, tampaknya berniat merubah sejarah. Ini benar-benar gawat!

"Mitsunari-_kun_..." gumannya dikemudian, seraya jemari kedua tangan dibawa meraup wajah. "Dimana dirimu...?"

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: *laughs* Jadi... ketiganya bertemu dengan 'kembaran' masing-masing rival. Tampaknya hanya versi Masamune yang paling 'menyenangkan'. XD  
Apakah jalan ceritanya terlalu ribet?_**


	3. Fate

**Fate.**

* * *

Pandangan Mitsunari buram, dan segalanya terasa bergoyang.

"_Haa_..." Nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar lemah, namun teratur. Keadaannya sendiri seperti melayang dalam ruang hampa, dan udara di sekelilingnya terasa sangat dingin, menusuk sekujur pori-pori kulit. Walau telah beberapa kali memaksakan koordinasi antara otak dengan seluruh otot-ototnya, tetap, semuanya seakan mati rasa.

_'Apa ini berarti... ajalku...?'_ Pikirannya mencoba mendeskripsikan pedihnya rasa kosong yang mengisi lubuk dada, hingga sakitnya menelan rasa kegagalan terhadap ikrarnya untuk membalaskan dendam _Hokuo Heika_-nya pada si '_One-Eyed Dragon_'.

"Hideyoshi... _sama_..." lirihnya kala air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, dan sekejap... tubuhnya terhentak, "Ngghh!" Sesuatu... seperti mengisi relung jiwanya, seolah-olah menariknya secara paksa dari dunia kematian.

"Ohhh-h...!" Erangan berikutnya tidak kuasa ditahannya karena kehangatan yang mendadak menaunginya, bahkan kini terasa... _mengganjalnya_?

"Nnnhhh! Ahhh-h...!" Jemari kedua tangannya mulai mendapatkan definisi bentuk serupa... metal rantai, dan posisinya... terikat?

"Apa... Oh- Ngghh..." desahnya kala memalingkan wajahnya ke seputar—

"Oh~? _Hidenka _sudah bangun?"

Suara itu, pria, terlalu khas sehingga membuatnya membelalak rancu, dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangan pada bayangan... di atasnya?

"Kau tahu, memanggil nama pria lain di saat kita sedang _begini_, membuatku sedikit terpukul." Ucapan selanjutnya, dan berlanjut—

"AHHH-H...!" Mitsunari mengejang seiring hentakan keras yang merajamnya, hampir terasa membelahnya. "Ohh- Ohhh!" Erangan semakin tidak tertahankan, semuanya terlepas begitu saja seketika benda berukuran besar bergerak mengisinya, seolah-olah menggalinya, dan benda itu licin seperti—

Mitsunari memicing.

Bukan. _Ini_...

Pria di atasnya tersenyum, dan bayangan penutup mata kiri ala bajak laut langsung menodai pemandangan pertamanya.

"KEPARAT!" Teriak Mitsunari sambil berontak. Sayangnya kedua siku kakinya ternyata terlilit rantai (bondage) yang terhubung jeruji di kepala ranjang, sehingga dirinya benar-benar terekspos. "KELUARKAN BENDA MENJIJIKKAN ITU! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU, BANGSAT!"

'Motochika' melebarkan senyum saat meneruskan gerakan, membenamkan dalam, sampai pria muda di bawahnya mengejang-merenggang salah kaprah. "Jadi kalau Hideyoshi-_sama_ mu yang melakukan ini kau akan menerimanya seperti anak baik, hm? _Hidenka_?"

"OOHHH! OH- HENTI- JANGAN BICARA TENTANG HIDEYOSHI-SA- AAAHH! OHH...!" Teriakan beralih tidak terkendali sejalan pria yang menggagahinya ini mempercepat tempo, kedua mata Mitsunari kini berkunang-kunang antara sesak, kesal, mual, sekaligus merinding karena pesona kenikmatan aneh mulai memacunya akibat gesekan yang terjadi pada dinding-dinding anusnya, dan perasaan yang tersalur dari syaraf-syaraf disana terasa bertumpuk-tumpuk tidak jelas.

"Aku 'mengenaimu', bukan? Mmmm~ kau yang selalu memasang tampang datar. _Tsk-tsk_. Selalu kuduga, kau _bisa_ penuh ekspresi jika aku yang menyentuhmu. Seksi~" 'Motochika' tidak memberikan jeda, memastikan penis-nya mencapai semua titik 'spot'. Dan rasa dari anus yang becek sekaligus otot-otot halus yang mencengkeramnya sungguh luar biasa. Ah~ dirinya pasti baru yang pertama~

"Ngghhhh...! GAHH! BERHENTI...! AHHH...!" Mitsunari sudah tidak mampu mengkategorikan apapun saat limit nyaris diperolehnya, dan Motochika bajingan itu tetap membornya!

Jika begini... JIKA BEGINI...!

Lelehan pre-ejakulasi dari celah di ujung penis-nya telah meminta atensi. Kedua matanya memejam erat seketika hujaman dikesekian kalinya membuatnya mendongak. Pria di atasnya langsung meniban bersama mulut yang meraup sepanjang jenjang leher, dagu, bahkan mulutnya, memaksa sesi ciuman meski Mitsunari menolak keras.

_'JANGAN HARAP MENDAPATKAN KEPUASAN DARIKU BEGITU SAJA! PENGECUT!'_ Geramnya dalam hati saat mengigit bibir bawah milik pemerkosanya.

'Motochika'-pun menarik diri, dan menyeringai. "Hei-hei, Mitsu. Tidak seperti ini akan menyakitkanmu. Lagipula ini akan membantumu menurunkan demam —siapa suruh _stalking_ di luar sampai gelepar hujan-hujanan 'gitu? Kau harus berterima kasih padaku nanti." Lalu mengulum puting dada pasangan intimasinya, seraya kedua tangan mencakar sekujur kulit mulus di bawahnya.

Tidak ayal lagi Mitsunari tenggelam dalam rona kasar yang seakan menandainya, merengkuhnya, dan... _dimiliki_. Luap perasaan itu seperti mengisi kekosongan jiwanya selama kehilangan Toyotomi Hideyoshi, panutannya. Ini... TIDAK lazim!

"NAA-AHHH! Cepat... CEPAT! OHHH! Hampir...!" Erangannya berganti tema sepanjang terbawa ritme hentak sesuai alur. Mitsunari akan sangat menyesali ini, tapi Chosokabe Motochika adalah lawan yang pantas untuk dijagal. Mungkin dirinya MEMANG harus berterima kasih nanti.

Saat telapak tangan 'Motochika' memegang pipinya, Mitsunari menggigitnya, menggunakan alasan kebencian untuk menyembunyikan detik klimaks yang menoreh harga dirinya.

"...Mitsu- Mitsu! OOHHHH!" 'Motochika' mengerang tepat membenamkan penis-nya dengan dalam, mengeluarkan seluruh intisari jiwa ke dalam tubuh pasangan intimasinya.

**"BRAK!"**

"_ANIKI_! GENG ODA DAN GENG TOYOTOMI SUDAH BERGE—" Sosok yang berdiri di lowong pintu langsung menganga melihat—

"Ah! Bagus-bagus! Dengan pertarungan mereka, geng dari sayap Timur akan bergabung sebentar lagi. Kita tinggal membereskan sisanya! Hahahaha!" Seru 'Motochika' sambil menarik penis-nya dari pendam, kemudian turun dari ranjang begitu saja.

Sementara Mitsunari yang mendengar, jelas terokupasi dengan berbagai pertanyaan; hanya satu hal yang paling membuatnya terhenyak.

"Hideyoshi-_sama_... masih hidup...?"

'Motochika' melirik, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Amnesia, huh? Bukannya kau bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran Toyotomi? Setidaknya kau tahu alasanku menahanmu disini, bukan?" Sembari menjilat pinggir telapak tangan kanannya yang terdapat bekas gigitan.

"..." Mitsunari berpikir. SANGAT berpikir keras mengingat— Oh ya, _Danna_. Lalu garis-garis hitam itu. Tapi... bagaimana mungkin? Apa Motochika Chosokabe membawanya keluar? Dan Hideyoshi-_sama_ masih...

Kontan kedua tangannya segera ditarik paksa meski terbogol mati pada jeruji kepala ranjang. "Bebaskan aku, bodoh! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini! Aku harus melihat Hideyoshi-_sama_ dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri! CEPAT BEBASKAN AKU!" Seru Mitsunari tanpa banyak berpikir lagi.

'Motochika' membersihkan barang kepemilikannya menggunakan tisu, dan mengenakan celana panjang dengan santai. "Kau pikir aku perduli, hm?" Kemudian berjalan menuju lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu? Kedua matamu... Setiap kali melihatmu, yang kubayangkan hanya 'dia'. Kalian berdua sama sarapnya. Tapi kau..." Diteruskan dengan berdecak sebentar, dan menunjuk. "KAU adalah pembuat onar, jadi sori saja. Pilihannya antara diam seperti anak baik, atau kau bisa meminta anak buahku untuk memotong kedua tanganmu. Pikir saja yang terbaik, _Hidenka_~"

Berikutnya mengambil jaket panjangnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Motochika...! BANGSAT! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Teriakan itu sempat ditimpal, "Namaku Sparrow Chosokabe. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu baik-baik." Lalu 'Motochika' menutup pintu.

Mitsunari pun berontak seperti orang kesurupan, "PERSETAN DENGAN NAMAMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AKU AKAN MENYEBARKAN BAGIAN-BAGIAN TUBUHMU KE SEPANJANG PROVINSI TOSA DAN MINO! KALAU PERLU KE SELURUH SHIKOKU! KEPARAAAAAAAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kedua pergelangannya semakin memar dan baret-baret, namun tidak menjadi keperduliannya saat berusaha membalikkan tubuh, memaksa menarik jeruji kepala ranjang dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tetap, segalanya tidak bergeming, sampai dirinya berakhir gemetar dan tersengal berat. Bahkan kekuatan kegelapan yang dipelajarinya selama ini benar-benar nol.

"Apa- kenapa begini...? Lalu pembunuh bayaran...? AKU TIDAK SERENDAH ITU!" Serunya sambil menghantamkan kepal berkali-kali pada jeruji secara frustasi, "Sial... SIAL! APA YANG TERJADI!"

...Terus dan terus berusaha membebaskan diri tanpa perduli lelehan air mani yang berantakan kemana-mana.

**...**

Sementara itu...

"WHA- AAAAAAAHHHH AHHH!"

Orang-orang berpakaian seragam jas serba hitam berlarian ketakutan. Sedangkan Motonari tidak lebih selain memicing, dan tetap berjalan memasuki area taman yang pada gerbang depannya tertulis: 'Kediaman keluarga Mori'.

"APA? KENAPA?" Suara pria berumur setengah baya.

"Huh? Maksudnya? HANTU MOTONARI?!" Lanjut pria itu pada salah satu bawahannya, lalu berlari keluar.

_'Hantu...?'_ Pikir Motonari dengan kebingungan, meski begitu langkahnya tetap terarah menuju rumah utama, sampai melihat sosok—

"Moto...nari...?!" Seru pria itu sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri. Sebelum Motonari berkata sepatah kata, pria itu langsung memeluknya erat-erat. "Ohhh! ANAKKU! ANAKKU!"

Pandangan Motonari menjadi sayu pada pria yang menangis tersengguk-sengguk.

"Aku selalu percaya bahwa kau akan kembali suatu saat nanti, anakku... Walau Date Masamune bajingan itu telah menebas kepalamu, dan mengirimkannya padaku... Aku. Selalu. Percaya. Padamu."

Dan ingatannya tentang si '_One-Eyed Dragon_', plus pertimbangannya tentang kisah di Sekigahara...

"Jadi dia... membunuhku? Diriku yang... 'disini'?" Tanyanya dengan kalem. Pertanyaan itu sejujurnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban bagi sisinya.

Lalu menyunggingkan senyum, "Setidaknya masih lebih terhormat, karena jika darah dari keturunan Chosokabe yang melakukannya... Aku sudah barang tentu tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai 'ayah'."

Pria itupun menatap... pilu.

"Hm." Motonari menjauhkan kedua tangan yang memeluknya, dan mengangkat senjata bilah 'matahari'-nya. Sinar bulan memberikan kilau pada seputar bilah.

"Tampaknya Surga telah memberikan kesempatan di antara dua dunia. Aku adalah putra matahari, membawa kejayaan. Yang kuinginkan adalah kemenangan akan segala, hingga semua, dan niscaya... Mori akan mengawali sejarah _Nihon_ yang baru."

Kemudian jemari tangan kiri dibawa memegang pipi pria di depannya. "Apakah engkau bersamaku, _Chichi-ue_?"

"Selalu." Utaraan jawaban ayahnya, disertai memegang tangannya. "Selalu, anakku."

**...**

Sejalan itu, di Kyoto...

Motochika bersandar pada tembok sambil terenggah-enggah.

**"NGGGIIIIIIUNNNNNG! NGGGGIIIIUNNNNNNG!"**

Seketika suara sirene terdengar di kejauhan, tidak ayal lagi langsung mengarahkan kedua kakinya melanjutkan berlari kembali... kali ini pilihannya adalah memanjat pagar terdekat, diteruskan menuju ke gedung yang puncaknya terdapat papan nama: 'Universitas Kyoto'.

Membuka pintu lobby, Motochika buru-buru menunduk saat mobil-mobil patroli polisi melewati jalanan di depan gedung.

Begitu suara sirene menjauh...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan dari belakangnya membuatnya menoleh, dan—

"...!" Motochika jelas terkejut memandang sosok Uesugi Kenshin yang berpakaian ala... jas rapi, kemeja, ber-khas standarnya kenaan manusia-manusia yang ditemuinya sedaritadi.

"Kau..." Kalimat yang telah berada di ujung mulut, terpaksa diurungkan seketika menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah pasti bukanlah _daimyo_ dari Echigo.

Sementara 'Kenshin' menggeleng tepat melihat tombak serupa jangkar serupa senjata berbahaya, dan mempertegas, "Kamu masih muda, tidak seharusnya berbuat kejahatan. Sejelasnya aku tidak suka kalau kamu menggunakan tempat ini sebagai persembunyian."

Lagi-lagi mendapatkan asumsi sepihak, Motochika pun berdiri. "Dengar, aku bukan penjahat. Mereka mengejarku tanpa alasan, dan menaruh tuduhan padaku seenaknya. Seandainya kubilang aku berasal dari dunia lain... apa kau akan tertawa?"

"Begitu." 'Kenshin' membenahi kacamatanya, "Senormalnya aku akan memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi... aku mungkin tertarik mendengarkan ceritamu, semenjak aku masih perlu membereskan beberapa materi referensi di perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan?" Ulang Motochika dengan ekspresi bingung.

'Kenshin' tersenyum. "Tampaknya ketidaktahuanmu adalah murni. _Kini_ kamu membuatku tertarik."

Sebelum Motochika sempat mengeluarkan komentar atas konotasi kata: 'tertarik', lawan bicaranya sudah berjalan disertai keterangan.

"Perpustakaan berisi buku-buku bertema pengetahuan, baik umum maupun spesifik, mohon dibedakan dengan '_classify'_. Juga terdapat karya-karya sekelas fiksi maupun non-fiksi dari berbagai genre. Mereka merupakan gerbang wawasan, dari sekedar data hingga sejarah. Tentu perannya telah tergantikan oleh teknologi beserta kemudahan internet. Untukmu, tempat itu bisa menjadi awal bagimu untuk memulai apa yang kamu cari di dunia ini."

"..." Motochika tertegun, mau tidak mau berjalan mengekor.

"Kamu juga bisa meminjam untuk dibaca di rumah, jika kamu tidak sempat menyelesaikan membaca di perpustakaan." Imbuh 'Kenshin'.

Menyinggung soal rumah, Motochika menatap sayu karena masa lalunya sangat berantakan. Namun yang lalu sudah berlalu, dan dirinya _sekarang_ berada disini.

"Hei Kenshin," panggilnya segera.

'Kenshin' berhenti, dan melimpahkan perhatian tanpa bertanya apapun.

Sedangkan Motochika menggosok-gosok rambutnya secara canggung saat berkata, "Terima kasih."

'Kenshin' mengangguk. "Dan... bisa kutahu namamu?"

Untuk sesaat, pertimbangannya untuk menggunakan 'alias' sudah menjadi opsi terbaik. Tapi sahutannya, "Motochika Chosokabe dari Shikoku."

"Baiklah, Motochika. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap 'Kenshin' sesopan khasnya seorang Uesugi Kenshin, dan menambahkan, "Ayo, hari sudah semakin larut. Perpustakaan hanya buka sampai jam sepuluh."

"Aku milikmu." Jawaban Motochika sambil berjalan mengikuti kembali.

**...**

Kira-kira jam delapan malam...

"Itu..." Yukimura memandang tidak percaya pada gedung megah yang dibangun di atas laut. Warna merah dan kuning mendominasi disana, dan pilar-pilar berhias lekuk-lekuk naga menambah kesempurnaan.

"Restoran." Jawaban singkat 'Masamune' sembari berjalan duluan. Sedangkan 'Kojuro' membawakan sebuah tas kotak, berjalan tidak jauh di belakang mereka.

"Sebesar ini adalah rumah makan?" Tanya Yukimura, masih terheran-heran kenapa tidak dipakai sebagai kuil atau tempat kediaman saja.

'Masamune' berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh ke ajudan barunya. "Dengar. Lakukan seperti apa yang kubilang, dan apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menuruti perintahku. Mengerti, _kid_?"

Dengan kalimat itu, Yukimura kembali mendapatkan firasat buruk. Pilihannya kini adalah diam, mengikuti rival-nya yang meneruskan berjalan memasuki area pelataran, dimana beberapa sosok berpakaian serba hitam ala _bodyguard_ segera menghampiri.

"Masamune-_sama_, para '_Red Pole_' sudah menanti." Keterangan dari salah satunya.

"Lalu '_chairman'_?" Tanya 'Masamune' saat sosok lainnya membukakan pintu kaca bagi mereka.

"Baru saja datang."

Jawaban itu berasal dari sisi pelataran samping, dan kedua mata Yukimura melebar syok seketika mengetahui bahwa yang tersebut: '_chairman'_, pemimpin si '_One-Eyed Dragon_' adalah...

"Yo, Masamune-_kun_." Salam santai 'Ieyasu' kala menghampiri, kemudian berhenti sambil tersenyum manis. "Daaaaaan~ siapa _kawaii Neko_-_chan_ ini, hm?" Seraya melimpahkan perhatian pada Yukimura tersebab porsi pakaian yang unik, dimana menampilkan pak otot-otot dada hingga abdomen.

Sewaktu Yukimura hendak menjawab... 'Masamune' langsung menarik lengannya agar berdiri di belakangnya, seolah-olah menjauhkan.

"Dia bukan urusanmu. Setidaknya bersikaplah seperti '_chairman'_. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku akan serius menyatakan kudeta," ucap 'Masamune' seraya berjalan memasuki lobby.

Sedangkan 'Ieyasu' melebarkan senyum serupa predator, dan merangkul leher '_Red Pole_' kesayangannya sambil membarengi langkah. "Aku tidak keberatan, asal pertarungan tetap satu-lawan-satu." Lalu membisik pada telinga, penuh sensualitas, "Dan terjadi di atas ranjangku."

'Masamune' hanya menyahuti datar, "_Whatever_."

Sementara Yukimura menoleh ke 'Honda Tadakatsu' yang berjalan ditemani beberapa sosok-sosok _bodyguard_.

"Um... Katakura-_san_," bisiknya pada pria di sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi? Maksudku... bagaimana Masamune-_dono_ bisa sejalan dengan Ieyasu-_dono_?"

"..." 'Kojuro' melirik atas pengetahuan si pemuda tentang siapa nama si '_chairman_'. "Kau... benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa dunia yang sedang kau masuki ini?"

"Dunia?" Ulang Yukimura dengan polosnya.

'Kojuro' juga ikutan membisik, "Yukimura-_san_, kusarankan... kau kembali ke keluargamu berada, dan lupakan tentang Masamune _Danna_, juga tentang semua ini. Jalan seorang yakuza tidak seharusnya menjadi cita-citamu. Sekarang belum terlambat untukmu memalingkan wajah."

"Yaku...za?"

**"TING!"**

Suara denting bel lift menyela. Yukimura pun menghibahkan perhatian ke ruangan kotak yang terbuka di hadapannya. Kemudian 'Masamune', 'Ieyasu' bersama 'Honda Tadakatsu' berjalan masuk kesana, disusul oleh 'Kojuro'. Sedangkan sosok-sosok lainnya hanya berdiri di luarnya, dan salah satunya menahan pintu lift.

'Masamune' kini menatapnya. "Oi, _kid_. Jangan bilang kau penderita _claustrophobia_."

Sementara 'Kojuro' memberikan segala signal untuknya agar 'menolak'.

Sayangnya pemikiran Yukimura berbeda karena Date Masamune _disana_, dan kali ini, dirinya tidak mau kecolongan seperti saat di Sekigahara. Maka, kedua kaki pun diacu berjalan memasuki ruangan kotak itu.

"Maaf..." bisiknya saat berdiri di dekat '_Right Eye_' si '_One-Eyed Dragon_'.

'Kojuro' pun mendesah panjang.

...

Berada di dekat pembatas jalan, jembatan, kira-kira sisi terjauh dari gedung megah sejalan kisah Sanada Yukimura bertempat...

'Mitsunari' memainkan pisau lipat, dikeluarkan-dilipat-dikeluarkan-dilipat... selama tangan sepasangnya memegang teropong _night vision_ dengan arahan fokus pada gedung restoran yang menjadi tempat pertemuan para '_Red Pole_' dari yakuza sayap Timur, bahkan si '_chairman'_ berpartisipasi disana.

Senyum pun terlukis saat men-_zoom_ pada 'Date Masamune'.

"Ya, mereka disana."

Pernyataan itu tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di sambungan telepon; pada _hands-free_ yang terpasang di telinga kiri.

"Apa Hanbe-_sama_ ingin aku bermain dengan mereka? Aku memang sedang merindukan rival-ku —_dokuganryu_." Kemudian teropong diturunkan, dan menaruhnya ke dalam jaket selama mendengarkan sahutan dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Begitu. Hideyoshi-_sama_ sedang menuju kediaman Oda Nobunaga. Baiklah."

Jari telunjuk tangan kiri menekan tombol pada _hands-free_; mengakhiri pembicaraan. Lalu 'Mitsunari' menatap jam tangannya sejenak, sebelum berakhir melemparkan pandangan ke gedung yang sedaritadi menjadi incarannya.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu. Rupanya kau memiliki saudara kembar terpisah. Hmph. Seperti aku perduli." Monolognya secara pasif.

"Dan 'dia'... selama dia ada, aku harus menelan peringkat dua." Pisau dilipat, dan digenggam erat-erat.

"Baiklah. Tunggu saatnya saja, _dokuganryu_. Akan kubuktikan bahwa akulah _assassin_ terbaik." Ucapnya secara sumpah, seraya menyimpan pisau lipat ke saku celana. Berikutnya menaiki motor, dan memakai kacamata berlensa kuning sembari mempoin permintaan pada komando GPS.

"Honnoji, Kyoto."

Garis-garis jalur 'rute' berbentuk transparan langsung tergambar pada lensa kiri kacamata.

Begitu mesin dinyalakan, dan deru meraung... 'Mitsunari' segera memutarkan motor sport-nya dalam sekali _drift_, berlanjut mengegas menuju jalan tol.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: Loh-loh, yakuza? Walah... *lol* Trus-trus, kok kembaran Ieyasu sama kembaran Masamune ada... 'ehem-ehem'? Tampaknya kisah 'rival' semakin terpecah-pecah. *Smirks*  
_**

**_Ah~ padahal pengen cemplungin si kembaran Mitsunari ke pertemuan. *Grins*  
_**

**_Tampaknya kisah si Motonari yang paling beruntung... -_-" Bahkan si kembaran Motochika pun sangat beruntung menikmati 'sesi' dengan Mitsunari. *Kabur dari Mitsunari yang death-glare Author*_**

**_Keterangan:  
Hidenka — Pangeran.  
Hokuo Heika — Raja, sekelas Emperor.  
Danna — Master.  
Chichi-ue — Ayah untuk penempatan 'keluarga'.  
Ue-sama — 'Ayah' untuk penempatan yang 'di atas'. (Disini Author mau membuat kesan kalau Mitsunari menganggap Yoshitsugu lebih dari sekedar Master)  
-dono — untuk sekelas samurai, atau dalam pengertian 'respek', atau 'setara'.  
-sama — Master, dalam formalitas.  
-san, -kun, -chan tentu kalian sudah tahu artinya. XD_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan*  
_**

**_Hooh, si Masamune kan gayanya samurai abis, jadi ya... pas lah kalau dikisahkan seakan 'cosplayer'. Hahaha. _****_Syukurlah kalau tidak ribet. Saya kasih penanda 'satu petik' agar membedakan mana yang kembaran dan mana yang asli. (Kecuali dari sudut pandang si Asli saat 'momen berpikir')  
_**

**_Next chapter, bagaimana kabar Masamune dan si kembaran Yukimura ? *pat2 punggung Yukimura* *laughs*_**


	4. Once Upon A Time

**Once Upon A Time...**

* * *

"SANADA YUKIMURA!"

Suara itu terus terdengar dari belakangnya. 'Yukimura' jelas panik, apalagi sedang menggendong anjing kesayangannya. Maka, pegangan terpaksa dilepaskan.

"Sasuke, kembali ke rumah, dan jangan nakal! Ingat! Sekarang, lari! LARI!"

Setelahnya tanpa melihat apakah anjingnya menuruti perintahnya, 'Yukimura' buru-buru berlari kembali. Itu adalah desisi terbaik karena pria yang tidak dikenalnya ternyata sangat nekat sekaligus gila! Mengejar sejauh ini dengan baju_ cosplay_, pakai acara menggoda ke level homo pula... Entah apa yang terjadi jika pria itu berhasil menangkapnya!

"HEI _PUNK_! AKU HANYA INGIN BICARA! OIIIIII!" Seru Masamune sambil mendorong orang-orang yang berada pada jalurnya berlari. _'Sialan, dimana kuda saat aku membutuhkannya...'_ Omelnya dalam hati.

'Yukimura' kini memasuki area komplek apartemen yang masih dalam tahap konstruksi, opsinya tidak lebih selain logika: semakin banyak rintangan, akan semakin menyamarkan posisinya. Dan alasannya tidak menelpon polisi sedaritadi memang gara-gara sialnya saja, baterai ponsel-nya tinggal segaris tipis.

Sementara Masamune terus pantang menyerah mengikuti kemana targetnya membelok.

"SANADA YUKIMURA!" Serunya untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Yukimura' melihat ke sekeliling, dan menghampiri salah satu gedung apartemen yang setengah jadi. Berikutnya melompat untuk menjangkau tiang-tiang besi penyangga, menaiki sampai ke lantai dua.

Masamune terpaksa berhenti sebentar karena kelelahan, selama mengawasi sosok rival-nya yang perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"_Damn kid_." Umpatnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tentu terdapat kesadaran bahwa _lala-land_ Shinjuku ini berbeda, juga keterbatasan dari stamina hingga kekuatan. Pertanyaannya: untuk apa dirinya dilempar kemari jika buntut-buntutnya malah 'disama-ratakan' dengan orang-orang disini?

"..." Mata kirinya mengamati jemari tangan kanannya. Tidak sekali mencoba mengerahkan energi petir; tadi maupun sekarang tetap saja hasilnya minus.

_'Juga semakin larut..._' membatin kala melemparkan pandangan ke langit malam.

"Tch." Masamune memijati keningnya sejenak. "Kalau aku mendapatkanmu... Awas saja." Geramnya sewaktu mau tidak mau berjalan menuju apartemen yang menjadi tempat persembunyian rival-nya.

Saat tangannya baru meraih tiang terbawah...

"UWAAAAAAAHH!"

Teriakan rival-nya diikuti suara sesuatu yang terbanting, beserta langkah sepatu dari beberapa pasang kaki.

"...!" Masamune pun memicing. "_Shit_!" Seraya buru-buru memanjat. Dan tepat memijak ke lantai dua...

"LEPAAAS! Mmmmmffff...!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan rival-nya beserta samar-samar pergerakan seperti perlawanan kaki yang menendang-nendang, jelas membuatnya berseru, "HEI!" Sengaja dilakukannya, memancing lawan untuk menghampiri duluan. Sayangnya bukanlah wujud yang didapatnya.

**"BANG!"**

Suara tembakan menggema. Siku tiang beton pada sejarak tipis dari sampingnya langsung terkuak oleh daya momentum peluru. Masamune reflek merapat pada sisi di baliknya seketika suara tembakan lainnya menyusul.

_'That kid... Masalah apa lagi yang dibawanya...?'_ Pikirnya saat menarik salah satu pedang, menggunakan bilah sebagai kaca spion.

Begitu gambaran letup-letup api tembakan yang terbias pada lempeng memberikan prediksi dimana posisi mereka, "Baiklah, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune memasukkan pedang katana di pegangannya. Berikutnya menarik keenamnya sekaligus, sambil menyeringai.

"_HERE YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR_!" Serunya seraya berlari keluar dari balik tiang beton.

Kemilau hiasan bulan sabit pada pelindung kepala langsung menjadi target bidikan.

Menyadari hal itu, Masamune segera melemparkan ketiga pedang ke arah letup-letup api tembakan, berlanjut berguling ke samping untuk menghindari peluru seraya membuka helm-nya, dan membuangnya ke udara sebagai umpan. Kemudian maju kembali disertai mengayunkan ketiga pedang di pegangan jemari tangan kirinya pada sosok pemegang pistol yang terlihat pertama.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lengking teriakan seiring darah muncrat ke udara; seringai Masamune semakin melebar serupa hiu saat melihat sosok lainnya.

**"BANG! BANG! BANG!"** Rentet tembakan terus terdengar.

Kedua kakinya berusaha bergerak cepat sambil memfokuskan presisi tebasan karena ini '_one hit-one kill_', kalau terlambat bisa-bisa dirinya yang menjadi mangsa. Tentu sosok-sosok yang tersisa semakin panik. Apalagi saat Masamune menancapkan sebuah dari tiga pedang dan melemparkan sisanya ke mereka sebagai distraksi. Lalu cekat mengambil pedang terakhirnya, berlanjut menyamar ke dalam remang, sebelum akhirnya muncul dari belakang mereka, menangkap basah ketidaksigapan mereka satu-per-satu.

"AWAS!"

"GYAAAAAAH!"

"DISANA!"

"AAAAAAHHH! TANGANKU!"

"UHUUK!"

Suara-suara itu bercampur-aduk semakin berantakan, bahkan beberapa tembakan malah nyasar mengenai teman sendiri. Masamune berharap bisa menyempatkan tertawa untuk itu, namun konsiderasinya hanya mencari posisi rival-nya berada.

Seketika keadaan perlahan menjadi sunyi...

Masamune melirik ke sosok-sosok yang terkapar bersimbah darah.

"KAU...! DASAR GILA! CEPAT JATUHKAN PEDANGMU!" Lawan terakhir kini tampil dari remang, ternyata turut serta membawa sosok rival-nya dalam todongan, dimana ujung laras pistol ditekankan pada kepala pemuda yang menjadi sandera.

Sedangkan Masamune mendesah panjang sambil menopangkan sisi tumpul bilah katana ke pundak. "Oi, _kid_. Kau membuat mereka marah?"

"Aku... tidak sengaja melihat mereka sedang bertransaksi..." sahut 'Yukimura'. Itu dihadiahi pukulan dari gagang pistol. "AAHH!" 'Yukimura' pun mengenyam luka sobek pada dahinya.

"Bocah brengsek!" Seru si penyandera sambil memaksa 'tameng'-nya untuk berdiri tegak.

ITU menjadikan Masamune mengangkat pedangnya, memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. "_Bastard_. Jangan menyentuh barang milikku." Geramnya.

Sementara 'Yukimura' yang mendengar penempatan kata: 'milikku' terhubung dirinya, kini mengerutkan kedua alis.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Oh ya? Mau dia adikmu, saudaramu, atau pacarmu... Itu urusanmu. Bagiku, kalian adalah saksi. Jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya." Lalu jari telunjuk bergerak menarik pelatuk.

Masamune pun membelalak, dan di detik kepanikan, sesuatu terasa mencabik lubuk dada bersama semua memori tentang rival-nya yang mendadak lewat sekejap seperti kereta; ini sesuatu...

_Desperasi_.

**"CRAAT!"**

'Yukimura' tidak berkedip seketika darah menciprat ke pipinya. Sedangkan Masamune telah berada sejarak jengkal bersama ayunan pedang, dan iris kuning sedingin es seakan berpendar.

**"KLETEK!" **

Pistol jatuh ke lantai beton, disertai potongan tangan.

"WAH- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lengking jeritan tepat pria itu mundur memegangi lengannya yang mengucurkan darah; 'Yukimura' perlahan menyingkir saat melihat kilatan-kilatan biru di sepanjang bilah katana yang berbelepotan darah.

"Kamu... bukan manusia..."

Atas pernyataan pemuda itu, Masamune melirik ke rival-nya, namun tersela suara pria yang tadi menjadi penyandera.

"Kau- Kau... _dokuganryu_... Kau... _Akuma_...!"

"..." Masamune menatap tarian petir yang menghiasi senjatanya, lalu memejam.

"_Akuma_, eh?" Desahnya, kemudian membuka mata kirinya seraya mempersiapkan pedangnya dalam posisi hunus. "Ya. Mari kutunjukkan rupaku yang sebenarnya. Lihat baik-baik, _kid_." Kilatan-kilatan petir pun menguat.

"_TESTAMENT_!" Serunya kala meluncur pada lawannya, "_DIE_!" Seketika itu pancaran kilat menyebar ke segala arah, dan—

**"BOOOOOOOMMM!"**

Ledakan seiring gedung bergetar, berakhir runtuh sebagian. Sedangkan Masamune hanya tersengal memegangi pedangnya, memperhatikan pinggiran lantai benton yang jebol di depannya.

"_Rest in peace_..." Pengakhir kata darinya, lalu menyarungkan bilah katana ke salah satu sarung.

Begitu Masamune menoleh ke rival-nya...

"DIAM DISANA...!" Seru 'Yukimura' sambil mengarahkan pistol dengan gemetar.

"Begini caramu membayar bantuanku?" Tanya Masamune sambil membalikkan badan ke arah rival-nya.

'Yukimura' berusaha menetapkan poin bidikan pada kepala. "Aku... tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu... sarap mengejarku, tapi INI... SALAH! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUH ORANG SEENAKNYA!" Bentaknya. "KEKUATANMU SEHARUSNYA UNTUK MELINDUNGI! Seandainya aku memiliki sedikit saja..." Air mata mengalir ke pipi. "Sedikit saja..."

Masamune mendesah panjang. "Aku melindungimu, kan?" Balasnya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan, hm? Menjadi _superhero_?"

'Yukimura' menggeratkan baris gigi saat mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. "Aku mungkin tidak akan kehilangan keluargaku... bahkan _Oyakata-sama_..." ungkapnya sejalan ekspresi pilu.

"..." Masamune kini mengamati rival-nya dengan seksama, lalu melangkah maju.

"Berhenti..." 'Yukimura' masih berusaha menetapkan hati, memperingatkan dengan sangat. "BERHENTI...!" Ancamnya sekali lagi, tapi lawan bicaranya terus melangkah menuju ke arahnya.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Teriaknya dengan frustasi saat telunjuk menarik pelatuk.

**"BANG!"**

Suara tembakan menggema bersama darah muncrat ke udara.

"Ha-..." Kedua mata 'Yukimura' terdefinisi antara panik dan ketakutan, sekaligus... takjub dan syok menatap jemari yang memegangi laras pistol, sementara darah mengalir dari telapak tangan yang tertembak. Bahkan pria di depannya... tidak bergeming.

"_Kid_, aku tahu kau bukan 'dia'," ucap Masamune dengan pelan. "Namun kau tidak seharusnya se-_pathetic_ ini karena kau adalah 'cermin'-nya!"

"..." 'Yukimura' tidak sanggup berkata apapun saat pistol ditarik dari cengkeramannya dan dibuang begitu saja.

"Meski 'dia'... sifatnya yang kelewatan polos terkadang menyebalkan, selalu berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan yang membuatku tenggelam dalam berjuta-juta rasa, mengundangku ke dalam pertarungan yang sanggup membakar semangatku hingga keseluruhan jiwaku. Dan melihatmu seperti INI..." Masamune langsung menyabet kalung berbandul koin yang melingkar pada leher pemuda yang menjadi kembaran rival-nya, menariknya, otomatis menarik pemuda itu mendekat sehingga jarak di antara wajah tinggal sejarak tipis.

"Membuatku ingin menghajarmu! KAU TAHU ITU?!" Bentaknya dikemudian.

'Yukimura' tersentak, namun membalas, "Lalu kenapa... kamu tetap berdiri di hadapanku...? Aku... _disini_... tidak berharga, bukan?"

Masamune memejam sejenak, lalu melepaskan pegangan. "Sejauh 'sampah', kau tetap 'dia'."

Jawaban itu menjadikan 'Yukimura' memandang sayu.

"Maaf..." lirihnya, kemudian maju memeluk leher pria di depannya. "Maaf... sudah menyusahkanmu... _selama ini_..."

"..." Masamune sebenarnya tertegun. Penekanan pada: 'selama ini', memberikan dampak yang sangat dalam terhadapnya. Tidak semestinya menjatuhkan perasaan kesalnya pada pemuda yang merupakan korban kolateral. _Lala-land_ Shinjuku ini sendiri membuatnya tertekan karena dirinya bagaikan sendirian, tanpa siapapun yang dikenalnya sebagai patokan.

Masamune pun mendesah lelah seraya mengelus rambut si pemuda antara takluk dan... ya, sangat disayangkan karena ini bukanlah pemuda yang diharapkannya.

_'Hm... cinnamon dan apel,'_ pikirnya sesaat menghirup aroma shampo dari kumpulan-kumpulan rambut yang dijamahnya. _'Membuatku lapar...'_ Otaknya mencoba mengesampingkan bagaimana kekuatannya tadi bisa muncul. _'Mungkin perasaanku terhadapnya... dia... kalau ini bukan dia... lalu dimana dia?'_

"Yuki."

Menanggapi panggilan, 'Yukimura' melepaskan pelukan, kemudian menatap wajah di depannya.

"..." Masamune KINI benar-benar tertegun seketika bertemu kontak pandang sedekat ini, dan wajah manis itu beserta kedua mata yang... lembut, lalu bibir itu... bibir yang—

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu. Masa aku harus memanggilmu: _My Knight In Shining Armor_?"

Kalimat bertema menggoda dari pemuda itu sekejap memutus apapun pemikiran Masamune.

"Ehm... ya..." Masamune pun menjadi canggung.

"Date... Date Masamune. Uh... memanggil _dokuganryu_ pun... tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya dengan sedikit terbata sambil mengalihkan tatapan. Semenit berikutnya mengembalikan fokus saat pemuda di depannya melepaskan lilitan tali merah yang menjadi _bandwrist_, yang kemudian dililitkan pada telapak tangan kirinya yang luka.

"Ini untuk sementara. Tenanglah, aku mengambil kuliah kedokteran. Peluru tadi menembus, karena itu ini tinggal diobati." Terang 'Yukimura' sambil mengikat simpul pita.

Sementara Masamune lagi-lagi berpikir ke versi disebelumnya saat mengamati wajah di depannya kembali. _'Manis... Apa dia juga semanis ini...?'_ Tanpa sadar jemari tangan kanannya dibawa meraba bercak darah di pipi kiri pemuda yang menjadi kembaran rival-nya, mengelus perlahan.

'Yukimura' sendiri tidak berkedip saat membalas pandangan, juga tidak berani mengucap sepatah kata sewaktu pria di depannya maju mendekatkan wajah yang terhitung tampan —sebenarnya jantungnya dag-dig-dug tidak karuan.

Tepat jarak antara bibir semakin tipis bersama nafas hangat yang saling menerpa...

"...APA-APAAN INI!"

Suara di kejauhan langsung memotong momen karena Masamune menoleh.

"APA YANG TERJADI?! BAGAIMANA SEPARUH GEDUNG BISA RUNTUH?" Suara lainnya menyambung.

Sedangkan 'Yukimura' langsung mengelus dadanya seolah-olah lega.

"Hei, aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Masamune-_dono_." Sela 'Yukimura' sambil menarik lengan Masamune. "Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, di rumahku ada perlengkapan P3K. Aku akan merawatmu sampai lukamu sembuh, juga sekalian mentraktirmu makan malam. Bagaimana?"

Oh? Tawaran makan dan tempat tinggal? Kenapa tidak?

Masamune tersenyum, "Terserah saja."

"Yosh!" 'Yukimura' menyamai senyum, lalu menuntun jalan.

Untuk sesaat yang ada hanya keheningan karena mereka berdua terpaksa mengendap-endap agar tidak terdeteksi oleh sorot lampu senter. Masamune sendiri masih penasaran dengan pernyataan tentang keluarga dan nasib Takeda Shingen.

"Yuki, aku tidak ingin bertanya... Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak menyinggung perasaan si pemuda.

'Yukimura' sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut, "Ayahku adalah pengusaha, mensuport dana bagi kelompok yakuza karena jalan yang terbaik untuk memperluas bisnis adalah menjangkau semua sisi. Dan... mereka mengkhianatinya dengan mengirimkan seorang pembunuh." Lalu menatap tangan kanannya saat tersenyum parau.

"..." Masamune tidak melepaskan perhatian saat pemuda di dekatnya meneruskan baris kata.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil melukai mata kanan pria itu... dengan pisau dapur."

**...**

Di salah satu area perbelanjaan, tepatnya pada tempat pegadaian...

Ieyasu memandang ke langit malam dari balik kaca. Gemuruh petir terlihat di antara awan-awan kelabu.

"Petir..." gumannya. Instingnya menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah pertanda. Secara reflek, kedua matanya mengamati kedua tangannya... pada kedua _knuckle_-nya. Sayangnya tidak ada rasa apapun.

"Hanya ini?" Sela pria yang berada di balik meja _counter_. Ieyasu pun mengalihkan fokus, lalu mengangguk.

"Hmmm. 800.000 yen, max." Ucap pria itu sambil mengamati sebatang emas.

"Satu," tawar Ieyasu segera.

"850. Ayolah, aku sedang membuka bisnis disini. Kau bisa ambil kembali barangmu dan menunggu hari Senin saat bank buka. Itu dua hari lagi," tekan si penadah.

Ieyasu mendesah panjang. "900. Paskan."

"875."

Ieyasu menggeleng, berakhir menjawab, "Baiklah."

"Oke," kata si penadah, lalu menaruh batang emas itu ke dalam laci. Berikutnya menuju kotak brankas kecil dan membukanya. Ieyasu hanya memperhatikan gepok-gepok lembaran tunai yang dibundel dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung kertas seukuran A3.

"Hei, hati-hati di jalan. Ini jumlah yang sangat besar," wanti-wanti si penadah kala menyodorkan kantung melalui lowong jeruji.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diri." Sahutan ringkas Ieyasu saat mengambilnya, kemudian berjalan, membuka dan menutup pintu.

Selama kedua kakinya melangkah, list prioritas yang ada di kepalanya adalah mencari tempat tinggal dan menyesuaikan diri dalam masyarakat disini, mungkin juga mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup. Yang terpenting adalah menelusuri semua kemungkinan dimana Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura karena hanya mereka yang saat itu disaksikannya tersedot ke garis-garis formasi aneh di langit Sekigahara.

Ieyasu berharap mereka masih berada di dunia yang sama dengannya.

**...**

Di restoran, pada lantai teratas...

'Masamune' secara absen meraba penutup matanya sepanjang mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang terjadi di meja pertemuan.

"...Kita harus menaruh pos baru untuk merebut jalur perdagangan lainnya." 'Ieyasu' kemudian menaruh sebuah tablet pada meja, memberikan kesempatan bicara bagi para 'jenderal'-nya.

"Itu gila! Kita sudah aman dengan teritori yang ada, bahkan Toyotomi sama sekali tidak menyenggol kita. Kalau kita menggertak duluan, berarti sama saja perang dengan kedua belah pihak sekaligus!" Seru salah satu '_Red Pole_'.

"Benar," timpal '_Red Pole_' lainnya.

'Magoichi Saika', satu-satunya '_Red Pole_' perempuan juga ikut angkat bicara, "Oda masih menjadi musuh bebuyutan kita, mereka terakhir sudah menjangkau Shikoku untuk mempakemkan jalur perdagangan ke Korea. Sedangkan Toyotomi sendiri semakin memperkuat jalinan dengan para mafia di Amerika. Kita sejelasnya akan tertinggal jika tidak mengambil kesempatan dari Rusia."

"Oh ya, kudengar Chosokabe telah membangun aliansi dengan Sorin Otomo; masih bersikukuh tidak memihak. Tampaknya fokus mereka adalah Eropa," sambung '_Red Pole_' lainnya.

'Ieyasu' mendesah panjang. "Masamune-_kun_. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya sambil men-_slide_ layar tablet dengan gaya bosan.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku...?" Balas 'Masamune' dengan tingkah yang tidak kalah bosan.

"Kau kan '_Red Pole_' yang teritorinya terdekat dengan Toyotomi dan Oda," sahut 'Ieyasu' sesantai memencet aplikasi game 'sudoku'. Sementara wajah-wajah lainnya terarah ke si _dokuganryu_, meminta pendapat.

"Tch. Menyusahkan," guman 'Masamune' seraya mengambil sebatang rokok dari pak rokok, lalu menaruh filter ke dalam apit bibir. 'Kojuro' segera mengambil pematik api, api dinyalakan dan membakar ujung rokok.

"..." Yukimura yang sedaritadi berdiri di belakang rival-nya dan mendengarkan baik-baik, sebenarnya SANGAT bingung dengan berbagai nama yang tersebut, apalagi sampai melibatkan Oda dan Toyotomi. Praduganya sendiri masih berkutat dengan versi di Sekigahara. Walau begitu, kini berjalan mendekat dan membisik ke telinga kiri rival-nya.

"Masamune-_dono_, apa pemimpin Toyotomi dan Oda adalah Hideyoshi dan Nobunaga?"

'Masamune' melirik. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya balik.

_'Begitu...'_ pikir Yukimura dengan berbagai pertimbangan, sebelum berakhir membisik lagi. "Takenaka Hanbe dari pihak Toyotomi bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan. Tapi kalau berniat menjatuhkan keseluruhan Toyotomi, berarti dimulai dari Takenaka Hanbe dan Ishida Mitsunari."

Mendengar nama 'Ishida Mitsunari', 'Masamune' memicing. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin dengan hal itu?" Tanyanya kembali.

'Ieyasu' yang menyaksikan '_Red Pole_' kesayangannya sedang menikmati obrolan sendiri, jelas menyela, "Yukimura-_kun_. Kau ada pendapat?"

Yukimura pun melemparkan pandangan ke si '_chairman'_. "Um... hanya bertanya..." jawabnya dengan ragu.

'Ieyasu' tersenyum, lalu bicara, "Baiklah Yukimura-_kun_, juga semua, termasuk kamu Masamune-_kun_. Begini saja. Aku menginginkan keseluruhan wilayah Timur dulu karena bagaimanapun Asia adalah tempat kita berdiri, dari situ kita bisa mencoba ke Australia dan Eropa. Dan semenjak Oda sedang disibukkan oleh Toyotomi. Maka, kita bisa menaruh titik di Shikoku dulu. Itu akan menjadi tugas kalian. Sedangkan soal mempersempit jangkauan milik Toyotomi akan kuserahkan padamu, Masamune-_kun_. Kuharap kamu tahu maksudnya."

"Kenapa buntut-buntutnya ke aku lagi..." komentar 'Masamune', semakin risih namanya dibawa-bawa terus.

"Yak! Masalah terpecahkan!" Seru 'Ieyasu' seraya berdiri dari kursi. 'Tadakatsu' segera membereskan barang-barang milik Tuan-nya.

"Dan apa poin pertemuan ini sebenarnya. Toh lewat telepon juga bisa..." 'Masamune' masih ngedumel.

"Kemudian bagaimana dengan Ishida Mitsunari? Dia selalu berkeliaran di luar mencari mangsa," ucap salah satu '_Red Pole_' kembali.

Lagi-lagi mendengar nama spesifik itu, 'Masamune' berdiri dari kursi sambil berkata, "Ya-ya, dia aku yang urus. _Nanti_." Lalu meremas batang rokok dan membuangnya ke asbak.

'Ieyasu' melebarkan senyum saat menekankan, "Tolong pastikan dia masih dalam keadaan bernafas, Masamune-_kun_. Karena dua kartu 'As' lebih baik daripada sebuah, benar?"

"..." 'Masamune' kini terdiam.

"Ok. Aku masih ada urusan. Oh ya, minggu ini adikku akan menikah, tolong sempatkan diri untuk datang ya~" kata 'Ieyasu' sembari berjalan menuju pintu. "Daaaaaaan~ Yukimura-_kun_, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Yukimura baru mau membuka mulut, ternyata 'Masamune' menyela.

"Dia ada tugas, _dariku_."

"Hm~? Kalau begitu, bisa aku bicara secara pribadi denganmu?" Pancing 'Ieyasu'. Dan sesuai dugaan, 'Masamune' hanya menyarungkan kedua tangan ke saku celana sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang sama.

"Aku juga ada tugas, _darimu_." Jawaban datar yang diteruskan komando singkat pada kedua ajudan, "Ayo."

Saat daun pintu dibuka oleh 'Tadakatsu', sedangkan daun pintu sepasang dibuka oleh 'Kojuro'...

"Membosankan," bisik 'Ieyasu' sewaktu '_Red Pole_' kesayangannya lewat di sisinya. Dan sekali lagi sesuai perkiraan, 'Masamune' berhenti, menghibahkan perhatian ke dirinya.

"Kojuro, Yukimura. Tunggu aku di mobil." Perintah absolut 'Masamune', kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah si '_chairman'_ menuju lorong berbeda.

Sedangkan Yukimura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti 'Kojuro' sewaktu 'Tadakatsu' menjaga lorong seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

...

..

.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Yukimura pun bertanya, "Uh Katakura-_san_. Dunia yakuza ini... cukup aneh. Maksudku... Oda Nobunaga dan Toyotomi Hideyoshi, keduanya seharusnya... entahlah, aku tidak mengerti."

'Kojuro' tetap berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkir di depan lobby. Setelah membuka pengaman alarm, baru menyahuti, "Kau sendiri... bagaimana bisa mengetahui banyak nama penting? Bahkan Takenaka Hanbe dan Ishida Mitsunari?"

Yukimura menjawab polos, "Uh... aku mengenal mereka di duniaku."

'Kojuro' melirik. "Duniamu...?"

"Mm-hm. Date Masamune mengalahkan Oda Nobunaga dan Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Dia... sangat luar biasa," ucap Yukimura, masih tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya akan menjadi—

"Mengalahkan? Maksudmu... membunuh?" Tanya 'Kojuro' penuh pandangan menyelidik. "Kapan itu terjadi?"

Yukimura menaikkan kedua alis, namun menjawab, "Sudah cukup lama. Aku... juga berjuang sekuat tenaga sewaktu menghadapi Oda Nobunaga. Lalu sewaktu aku menghadapi Mori, Masamune-_dono_ berhasil menghabisi kejayaan Toyotomi. Dan terakhir di Sekigahara, Ishida Mitsunari memimpin pasukan Toyotomi. Masamune-_dono_ juga berhasil mengalahkannya."

Lalu kedua matanya menjadi sayu saat melanjutkan, "Tapi Ieyasu-_dono_ menyelamatkan Mitsunari... dan setelahnya, aku terbangun disini."

'Kojuro' nyaris meremas kunci mobil selama mendengarnya.

"Yukimura-_san_. Kau... bisa melihat semua itu? Semua pertarungan itu...?" Tanyanya kembali, seakan sedang memastikan.

Yukimura masih dengan polosnya mengangguk.

Ekspresi 'Kojuro' pun kali ini sangat... yakin.

Ya,_ ini_... tidak salah lagi.

INI pencerahan! RAMALAN!

...

..

.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan makan berlabel pribadi...

"_Fuck you_!" Bentak 'Masamune' sambil mendorong 'Ieyasu'. "Aku bekerja di bawahmu, bukan berarti kau mencampuriku!"

'Ieyasu' langsung menghantamkan tinju ke tembok, tepat di samping wajah 'Masamune'.

"Aku _pun_ memeliharamu bukan berarti kau bersikap seenaknya," geramnya. "Kamu sudah meninggalkan banyak problema di Takeda, lalu membawa bocah itu masuk? Kamu pikir ini permainan catur? Aku menolerir semua kelakuanmu karena kamu yang terbaik. Tapi menggunakan partisipasinya untuk membangun 'Date' DI DALAM kekuasaanku? Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa melempar mayatmu ke laut kapan saja."

'Masamune' menggeleng lelah atas tubi-tubi cecaran itu. "_Fine_. Apa maumu sekarang, hm? Kau bisa mengomeliku sesukamu, namun _sekarang_... apa bisa kulakukan untuk menyimpan bocah itu agar tetap berada di bawah otoritas nama keluargaku? Apa maumu, sebut saja. Seks? Membuatku berlutut di depanmu seperti anjing?" Tawarnya secara sinis.

'Ieyasu' menjawab tidak kalah sinis. "Oke. Bagaimana kalau bola mata kirimu saja?"

"...!" 'Masamune' memicing saat jemari tangan kanan menyentuh wajahnya, dimana jempol pemuda di depannya menyusuri di bawah garis mata kirinya.

"Singkirkan dia, Masamune-_kun_. Dan bawa kepalanya ke hadapanku." Ucap 'Ieyasu' bersama ekspresi sedingin es.

"..." 'Masamune' menggeratkan baris gigi.

Berikutnya menepis tangan dan mencengkeram kemeja 'Ieyasu', menarik dan mengadukan mulutnya pada mulut pemuda itu, mencium seperti pertarungan kala partner-nya menanggapi dengan membuka mulut dan merangkap tubuhnya.

"Haa-" desah terlepas sejalan sesi, melulurkan lidah ke rongga mulut partner-nya seiring jemari kedua tangan turun membuka kuncian sabuk. Suara kecupan mengisi sewaktu 'Ieyasu' menarik ujung kemeja dari lingkar celana, lalu menggenggam dasi 'Masamune' dan menariknya, diteruskan mendorongnya ke tembok lagi selama memperdalam ciuman.

'Ieyasu' meremas bokong pasangan intimasinya sepanjang menggumul lidah dan meraup mulut, sebelum berakhir memutus fase ciuman dan membalikkan tubuh di depannya menghadap ke tembok.

"_Bitch_." Bisiknya pada telinga kiri saat merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung, menekan seraya menyelipkan jemari ke balik celana milik 'Masamune', meraba ukuran panjang yang tercetak pada kain celana dalam sebelum memegangnya serupa mencengkeram, sedangkan jemari tangan sepasangnya mengangkat kain kemeja sekaligus merayapi lekuk demi lekuk otot abdomen hingga bidang dada pria di depannya.

"Heh." Dengus 'Masamune' tepat memejam, membiarkan pemuda di belakangnya menguasai sisi lehernya dengan kuluman dan gigitan, sebelum mengambil momennya atas maksud pendekatan seksual ini.

"Ieyasu... berikan aku waktu seminggu," desahnya sewaktu jemari itu menyelip ke balik celana dalam dan menjamah penis-nya.

"Kamu bilang _sekarang_." Sahutan pasif dari 'Ieyasu' sambil menekankan sembul dari barang kepemilikannya pada bokong pasangan intimasinya, sementara jemari melingkar pada batang dan jemari tangan sepasangnya mengapit puting dada kiri.

"Ayolah... hanya satu... Nhh..." pinta 'Masamune' kembali

'Ieyasu' masih memasang ekspresi yang sama saat jari telunjuk meraba garis ujung saluran urethra pada kepala penis. "Atau kau memilih orang lain yang melakukannya?" Ancamnya sembari mencelupkan ujung jari pada celah, menguak dan membuat 'Masamune' mengerang pelan disertai permohonan.

"_Please_..."

'Ieyasu' menekankan jarinya.

"Ahh...!" Erang 'Masamune' tepat menyandarkan dahinya pada tembok, juga kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa kamu sebegitu bersalahnya terhadap keluarganya? Atau ini hanya tentang dirimu? Egomu?" Pancing 'Ieyasu' kala tangan sepasangnya turun menyusul ke balik celana dalam, menyendok kedua buah zakar.

"Mmhh- Aku sudah membuang semua... semenjak kau menyentuhku untuk pertama kalinya..."

'Ieyasu' menarik jarinya, lalu mengocok penis dengan ritme pelan saat memulai memainkan kedua buah zakar. "Ya, termasuk harga dirimu," ucapnya dengan kalem sambil menggenggam erat batang yang tegang.

"Ohhh- Oh!" 'Masamune' terus memejam, jemari kedua tangannya mengepal dan terus bertahan pada tembok.

"Masamune-_kun_, terserah padamu dengannya," ucap 'Ieyasu' kembali, kali ini terdengar lembut. Kemudian membisik pada telinga kiri lagi dengan segala penekanan, "Seminggu. Jangan mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

Setelah perkataan itu, pegangan dilepaskan begitu saja dan 'Ieyasu' berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

'Masamune' membuka mata kirinya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tidak ada utaraan balasan dari mulutnya tepat pintu ditutup. Pandangan tertuju mati pada penis-nya yang meminta atensi, dimana bulir bening dari ujung celah kini menuruni sisi kepala penis.

"_Fuck_..." desahnya seraya menjauh dari tembok dan mengambil sapu tangan, membersihkan bekas sentuhan sebelum memasukkan barang kepemilikannya ke dalam celana dalam, berlanjut membenahi kemeja dan mengunci kepala sabuk.

_'Sanada Yukimura... kuharap kau mengerti apa yang sudah kupertaruhkan untukmu...'_ utaraannya dalam hati kala berjalan menuju pintu.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: hmm. Minus seks. Oke, Author berharap teaser 'Ieyasu' x 'Masamune' cukup hot buat pembaca. Dan oh! Masamune x 'Yukimura', cute huh?_**

**_Tq review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan*_**

**_Hehehe. Sebenarnya antara sesuai dan bertepatan idenya saja, jadi pakai title itu. Plus... saya mau mengesankan kalau para kembaran bener-bener bajingan. *lol* Dan part Yukimura rencananya bakal panjang *eh?* Jadi biar ga pada bingung tentang versi 'Masamune' dengan yakuza dari 'Tokugawa', sekalian melencengin pairing sedikit biar rusuh XD *niat* *laughs*_**

**_Dan next chapter. Mari kita lihat kabar mereka yang tertinggal di Sekigahara. Hahaha_**


	5. Reflection

**Reflection.**

* * *

Motochika tidak berhenti membalik lembaran demi lembaran. Kedua matanya menatap rancu selama membaca kata: 'eksekusi' berulang dan berulang dan berulang.

"Apa..." Kata-katanya tidak mampu terutara mengetahui bahwa nama spesifik terus terpoin hingga tulisan: 'Emperor'. Dengan perasaan muak sekaligus kesal, Motochika langsung menutup buku sejarah di pegangannya.

Sementara 'Kenshin' yang tadinya menyibukkan diri di depan laptop, kini mengalihkan pandangan dan mengamati baik-baik pria yang berdiri pada rak berlabel: 'literatur sejarah'.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Masalah." Jawaban singkat dari Motochika, lalu membawa buku itu dan melemparkannya ke meja dekat laptop. Itu membuat 'Kenshin' mengerutkan kedua alis, rautnya penuh konsiderasi antara positif dan negatif.

"Dan?" Tanyanya kembali.

Motochika menarik kursi di sebelah 'Kenshin', kemudian duduk sambil membuka lembaran tengah dari buku. "Ini sejarah yang edan," ucapnya seraya menunjuk teraan tulisan.

"Sekarang kau baca ini: pemimpin klan Chosokabe menghilang tanpa keberadaan yang pasti setelah pertempuran di Sekigahara. Tiga bulan kemudian, Hisahide Matsunaga memimpin pasukan berbendera Oda, menyerang Shikoku dan membumi hanguskan semua wilayah Chosokabe, juga wilayah Mori."

Lembaran dibalik.

"Lalu lihat ini: berikutnya Hisahide Matsunaga menarik semua pasukan berbendera Toyotomi karena Ishida Mitsunari telah dinyatakan gugur dalam pertempuran di Sekigahara. Hitungan tiga bulan kemudian, Hisahide Matsunaga menyerang Mikawa, membersihkan seluruh anggota klan Tokugawa, berlanjut ke Echigo dan Kai, mengeksekusi kedua pemimpin disana. Keberadaan Sanada Yukimura tidak dapat dicari dan dikabarkan meninggal dalam pertempuran bersama seluruh anggota klan Sanada."

Lembaran dibalik kembali.

"Dan ini: Katakura Kojuro mengaku sebagai Date Masamune dan meneruskan perlawanan, beliau tertangkap dan dihukum pancung di Kyoto. Beberapa hari kemudian seluruh anggota klan Date dieksekusi masal."

Saat hendak membalik lembaran berikutnya, 'Kenshin' menahan tangan pria itu. "Motochika, hentikan sebentar. Aku tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini," ucapnya segera.

Motochika kini melimpahkan fokus pada pria di dekatnya. "Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar aneh bagimu... Aku adalah pemimpin klan Chosokabe. Sebelum tiba di dunia ini, aku ikut bertempur di Sekigahara setelah membangun aliansi dengan Ishida Mitsunari. Terakhir aku melawan Mori Motonari, rival-ku. Lalu tangan-tangan hitam merebak dari daratan Sekigahara dan memangsa para pasukan. Setelahnya... langit di atas Sekigahara beralih aneh, bertepatan dengan gerhana matahari. Kemudian semuanya seperti sihir, aku dan Motonari tersedot ke langit." Terangnya dengan sabar.

'Kenshin' masih mencoba mengambil ringkasan dari cerita itu. Kata: 'gerhana' menarik perhatiannya karena dirinya adalah dosen di bidang 'Ilmu Pasti'. Maka pertanyaannya, "Bisa kamu jelaskan lebih rinci tentang 'langit di atas Sekigahara beralih aneh'?"

"Sebentar," Motochika mengambil pena, lalu mencoret pada kertas kosong yang menjadi buku notes milik si dosen, dan menggambar garis-garis diagram lengkap bersama tulisan-tulisan kanji kuno serupa simbol.

"Seperti ini. Garis-garis hitam ini muncul di langit setelah ledakan dan sinar terang-benderang. Aku sendiri tidak dapat mendeskripsikan banyak karena terlalu sibuk dengan pertarungan. Namun aku mendengar teriakan si _dokuganryu_. Dan di bawah kedua kakiku mendadak muncul formasi yang sama, sedikit lebih kecil, dengan tulisan pada pusatnya adalah _Genbu_." Lanjutnya dengan mimik serius, menunjukkan bahwa penjelasannya bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

"_Genbu_..." ulang 'Kenshin'.

"Ya, aku sendiri tidak mengerti maksud dari penunjukan simbolisasi karena elemenku seharusnya api. Tapi yang sempat kulihat di bawah kedua kaki Motonari adalah tulisan _Suzaku_." Sambung Motochika.

"_Suzaku_ sering disamakan dengan Phoenix. Arti harafiahnya adalah kebangkitan," konklusi dari 'Kenshin', diteruskan, "Sedangkan _Genbu_ bisa disetarakan dengan pertahanan yang kokoh, menopang Surga dan menjadi tempat tinggal para penjaga lainnya. Mungkin didasari dari sifatmu, atau... jalanmu, penentuan akan takdirmu selama memijak di dunia ini."

Motochika memejam sejenak, kemudian bicara, "Apapun formasi ini, aku tidak bisa berdiam lama-lama di dunia ini. Matsunaga menghancurkan sejarah. Aku..."

'Kenshin' meremas pergelangan tangan yang dipegangnya. "Motochika-_dono_, tidakkah kamu berpikir kalau kemungkinannya... Tuhan mencoba menyelamatkan takdirmu? Kamu menyebutkan pertarungan di Sekigahara. Dari sekilas yang kutahu, Sekigahara merupakan pertempuran terbesar dari berbagai klan."

Motochika kini memicing. "Maksudmu... Surga memastikan bahwa aku kemungkinannya akan gugur disana? Dan merubah takdirku dengan melemparku ke dunia... penuh teknologi aneh seperti ini?" Poinnya pada laptop. "Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba mengambil kemungkinan bahwa INI bisa saja sudah direncanakan...?"

'Kenshin' lagi-lagi mencoba mengambil ringkasan. Tapi lawan bicaranya kembali mengutarakan pendapat.

"Hisahide Matsunaga bukan manusia yang normal, dia memiliki seorang ninja yang berkekuatan supernatural. Oda Nobunaga pun SAMA SEKALI tidak normal, adiknya bahkan mampu mengomando makhluk kegelapan. Juga para ninja api dari klan Sanada, ataupun Sanada Yukimura sendiri. Date Masamune yang terkenal dengan sebutan _dokuganryu_ pun sama, kekuatan petirnya cukup sarap. Ini mungkin agak susah kau terima dengan posisimu sebagai guru yang berdasarkan fakta-fakta ilmiah. Tapi di duniaku, sihir itu ada."

'Kenshin' melepaskan pegangan, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Pernyataan terbaiknya sambil memakai kacamatanya kembali dan memperhatikan seksama kertas yang terdapat hasil coretan.

"Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya ke temanku yang mengerti sejarah dan arkeologi," ucapnya kembali, kemudian mengambil ponsel dan memfoto lukisan formasi, berlanjut mengirimkannya ke salah satu kontak. "Berikan waktu karena hari ini sudah malam, besok pasti kukabari kembali. Sementara itu, kau bisa menggali informasi lainnya."

Motochika bernafas lega, meski tidak mengerti arti 'arkeologi'. Bagaimanapun 'Kenshin' yang mempercayai ceritanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

**"KRUCUK..."**

'Kenshin' mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar suara dari perut pria di dekatnya. Sementara Motochika menggosok-gosok perut sebentar, lalu memakai jaket yang sedaritadi disanggahkan pada kedua pundak.

"Kamu belum makan?" Tanyanya.

Wajah Motochika sedikit merona merah. "Hanya efek udara dingin dari yang kau sebut AC..." jawabnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Hm." 'Kenshin' tersenyum, kemudian melihat ke jam yang tertera di layar desktop laptop. "Hampir jam sepuluh. Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang bersama sekalian mencari tempat makan." Kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya, menutup laptop dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas bersama buku-buku lainnya. Saat melihat buku sejarah yang tadi dibawa oleh Motochika, 'Kenshin' menawarkan, "Mau sekalian pinjam?"

Motochika mengarahkan wajah ke arah pandangan yang dituju, lalu menggeleng. "Aku sudah cukup muak melihat nama yang sama, si Matsunaga."

"Begitu."

Sahutan 'Kenshin' terdengar pasif, namun elegan.

Motochika kini mengamati pria di dekatnya. "Kau pun... serupa dia, Uesugi Kenshin, '_God of War_' dari Echigo. Sangat... _cantik_."

"..." 'Kenshin' jelas menoleh pada penekanan kata: 'cantik', tapi tidak mempersoalkannya selain, "Jika mendengar dari intonasimu, kurasa dirinya serupa denganku. Atau aku... mungkin merupakan titisannya; semangatnya yang tertinggal dalam bentuk rupa."

Motochika tersenyum kala menggoda, "Hati-hati. Kau mungkin akan membuatku jatuh cinta."

'Kenshin' membalas senyum, lalu berdiri. "Dan kamu bukan orang pertama yang berkata sama."

Untuk sesaat, Motochika memainkan lidahnya pada baris gigi atas, memberikan ekspresi mengundang... atau dalam versinya mengintimidasi. "Kau pintar bermain kata, hm? Kupikir kau hanya guru fisika?"

"Dosen, dan ya, seseorang seperti diriku pun memiliki hobi tersendiri. Hanya semacam... pengusir kebosanan." Jawab 'Kenshin' sambil menenteng tasnya. "Kamu mau ikut, atau kita akan meneruskan perbincangan disini?"

Motochika berdiri dari kursi. "Keduanya tidak masalah. Aku milikmu."

'Kenshin' menggeleng, kemudian memulai langkah seiring perkataan sembari lalu. "Hati-hati untukmu juga. Aku mungkin akan menanggapinya lebih dari sekedar... serius."

Motochika mengangkat alis kanannya. "Sekedar, huh? Aku berharap lebih dari lebih." Pancingnya sambil mengikuti langkah.

"Kalau itu, berarti tergantung sama yang digantung," 'Kenshin' berhenti sebentar untuk membuka pintu, sembari menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. "Kalau kamu mau bekerja di bawah aturanku, mulai besok, sebagai asistenku."

Dan tepat kakinya hendak meneruskan langkah, tangan kanan Motochika menahan pada pintu, menghadangnya.

"Aku mempunyai beberapa koin emas, bisa dijual ke mata uang yen. Aku juga selalu menyukai kehidupan yang bebas, tidak tergantung jadwal dan masa bodoh dengan perebutan kekuasaan," kata Motochika.

'Kenshin' menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Dan?"

Jemari tangan kiri Motochika meraih dagu di wajah yang tersebut: 'cantik', mengelusnya pelan. "Aku seorang bajak laut dan kau memberiku semua signal untuk merampasmu... merusak kehidupanmu?"

'Kenshin' menyahuti dengan kalem, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu karena kamu berasal dari pra-sejarah. Kurasa kamu membutuhkan suport untuk membangun kehidupanmu di dunia ini, benar? Jikapun kamu menolak, aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku untuk membantumu. Sejelasnya aku tidak keberatan bermain dalam aturanmu, tapi sebelumnya... respek, Motochika-_dono_. Anggap kerjasama kita adalah untuk memperoleh koneksi baru, berpetualang dengan ketertarikan baru. Setelahnya... solusi dan desisi, kamu bisa mencobanya denganku. _Pribadi_."

"Tidak dia maupun dirimu," desah Motochika sambil melepaskan pegangan pada dagu, juga menarik tangannya yang menghalang.

'Kenshin' membuka kacamatanya, lalu maju dan mengecup bibir Motochika, sekedar bersentuh.

"..." Motochika jelas tertegun, namun tetap bersikap _cool_.

"Itu penyemangat bagimu bahwa aku berbeda, kamu pun bisa mengawali perbedaan dan kamu tidak sendiri. Tetaplah berpetualang dalam kebersamaan, mengerti?" Ucap 'Kenshin' selayaknya guru, kemudian memakai kacamatanya kembali seraya berjalan pergi.

_'Kebersamaan, huh?'_ Motochika jadi mengingat para anak buahnya, entah bagaimana kabar mereka disana. Tapi sekali lagi pikirannya adalah _sekarang_. Maka kedua kakinya berakhir berjalan membarengi 'Kenshin'.

** ...**

Di mobil...

Yukimura menatap takjub pada pemandangan kota besar. Lampu-lampu papan nama benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Semua yang berada di dunia yakuza ini tampak mewah dan luar biasa —tampaknya Yukimura masih belum bisa meletakkan reposisi antara 'dunia yakuza' dengan 'dunia' dalam arti 'bumi'.

"Uh... Masamune-_dono_, kamu bilang kamu ada tugas untukku?" Tanyanya saat mengingat pertemuan tadi, sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke rival-nya.

"Ya, tugas meng-_collect_." Jawab 'Masamune' tanpa membalas pandangan, tetap menyibukkan diri mengetik pada layar ponsel.

"_Collect_?" Ulang Yukimura dengan bingung.

"Mereka meminjam uang dan kita menagih." Lagi-lagi jawaban ringkas, masih disertai mengetik pada layar ponsel.

"Oh." Yukimura manggut-manggut.

'Masamune' kini melirik. "Kau... _record_-mu bersih, huh _kid_?"

"_Record_?" Ulang Yukimura, tetap dengan raut bingung.

'Masamune' mendesah panjang. "Kamu pernah melukai orang, atau membunuh?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi lelah karena pemuda di sebelahnya terus mengulang pernyataan dan pertanyaannya seperti beo.

Yukimura melemparkan pandangan ke jendela saat menjawab, "Hanya jika terpaksa."

"..." 'Masamune memperhatikan sosok 'Sanada Yukimura', lalu menaruh ponselnya ke saku jas. Jemari tangan kirinya kemudian dibawa mengelus pipi pemuda itu, hampir seperti afeksi atau... _longing_.

Yukimura pun menoleh kembali, menatap mulut rival-nya yang bergerak mengukir baris kata.

"Kau tahu, terkadang takdir itu _bitch_. Kehadiranmu pun... walau aku berusaha menjauhimu, kau selalu terlihat sejauh mataku memandang. Seandainya aku bisa bicara yang sebenarnya, mungkin kau akan berusaha membunuhku untuk kedua kalinya."

Itu membuat kedua mata Yukimura membesar dengan arti yang... semakin bingung, namun menyahuti, "Kata: 'rival' berarti pengakuan, Masamune-_dono_."

"..." 'Masamune' tertegun, lalu mengulangnya secara pasif. "Rival... huh?"

Saat tangan 'Masamune' hendak menjauh, Yukimura menangkap pergelangan tangan rival-nya, jemari dibawa mendekat pada bibirnya dan bicara selayaknya menerangkan.

"Namun sejauh pengakuan, perasaanku padamu... lebih dari saudara. Aku Sanada Yukimura bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jika kamu jatuh... aku akan menemanimu sampai dasar Neraka terdalam. Walau kamu menjauhiku, aku akan selalu meraih punggungmu, membuatmu melihat padaku bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu. Kalau aku berakhir membunuhmu..." Jeda sesaat Yukimura mengecup cincin pada jari tengah 'Masamune', lalu menaruh telapak pada pipi kanannya, meresapi kehangatan.

"Sejauh takdir, setidaknya diriku. Bukan mereka." Lanjutnya disertai senyum.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' hanya memandang, tidak menarik tangannya atau berkata apapun. Membeku, mungkin. Karena pancaran determinasi pada kedua iris itu membuatnya bagaikan tersorot oleh lampu panggung.

Setelah keheningan memberikan keselarasan konklusi, 'Masamune' pun berkata setenang air mengalir.

"Kau bukan 'dia'."

Kalimat itu keluar dengan sangat terpaksa dan berbumbu penyesalan, namun 'Masamune' selalu menyembunyikan semua perasaannya di balik topeng pasif. Dunia-nya yang membentuknya begini, keras dan... dingin. Tanpa martabat.

Jemarinya perlahan diteruskan menjamah ke belakang leher Yukimura.

"Yuki," ucapnya dengan pelan, menaruh _nickname_ untuk meletakkan perbedaan pada Sanada Yukimura yang _ini_, yang dewasa dan... unik.

Yukimura sebenarnya masih dilanda kebingungan, tapi tidak menolak saat tangan itu menariknya mendekat pada rival-nya. Bahkan di detik mulut itu membuka dan meraup katup mulutnya, mulutnya juga reflek membuka semacam ikatan... gaya tarik-menarik bak magnet, dimana pikiran dan hati secara tulus menyanggupi momen yang ingin disampaikan oleh rival-nya.

"Mmm..."

Dengung yang terlepas dari rival-nya membuatnya memberanikan diri memperdalam, kini jemari tangan kirinya meraba belakang leher rival-nya selama melulurkan lidah menggesek lidah lawan mainnya seiring kontak jiwa; mengikuti arahan sekaligus mengembalikannya dengan manis, beradaptasi sempurna.

'Kojuro' sesekali melihat melalui kaca spion depan, sama sekali tidak komentar baik dalam batin maupun lisan. Bisa terlihat bahwa Tuan-nya tengah mencoba berekspresi, itu adalah momen yang langka karena pengenalannya tentang 'Tokugawa Ieyasu' bahwa pemuda itu telah mengeruk semua dan menghabiskan pesona Tuan-nya sampai tidak bersisa...

Kartu 'As' seperti utaraan si '_chairman'_, sikap yang setega itu membandingkan dengan Ishida Mitsunari. Tch. Tidak semua pedang bermata dua, loyalti Tuan-nya terhadap Tokugawa lebih dari sekedar lebih. Mungkin ini juga kesalahannya yang memberikan saran buruk.

Dan untuk kali ini, 'Kojuro' bisa bernafas lega karena Tuan-nya mampu membuka diri terhadap pemuda yang baru dikenalnya —rupanya 'Kojuro' tidak mengetahui benar bagaimana masa lalu 'Date Masamune' beserta hubungan 'spesial' terhadap siapapun pemuda yang bernama 'Sanada Yukimura'.

Sementara itu...

"Ah-h..." Yukimura mendesah sejalan baur saliva, rival-nya mulai terkesan tidak sabar dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Masa- mmhh-..." Tangannya yang tadi sempat mengalung, kini turun pada bidang dada rival-nya, berniat menghentikan sesi karena tidak enak terhadap Katakura-_san_ yang menyetir di depan.

Namun 'Masamune' tidak pernah melepaskan mangsanya semudah itu, memperdalam kuncian antara mulut dan menyajikan versi ciuman yang tidak pernah dapat ditolak oleh semua lawan jenis yang pernah ditidurinya selama ini, sembari menyendok bokong dan paha lawan mainnya... menariknya ke pangkuannya.

"Nhh- Oh..." Yukimura sendiri tidak sanggup memperdebatkan banyak tepat rival-nya mendudukkannya pada pangkuan dan melingkarkan tangan ke belakang pinggangnya. Teritori privat-nya pun bertemu dengan milik rival-nya. Ah... sedekat ini...

Lidah dan mulutnya terus membalas rasa kenikmatan yang perlahan mendominasinya. Sementara tangan kiri 'Masamune' turun dan menyelip ke balik sabuk zirah, jemari menarik tali pengikat dan kembali menyelip ke balik celana.

Untuk sesaat, 'Masamune' tersenyum di dalam hati sewaktu mengetahui bahwa celana dalam si pemuda ternyata model celana dalam sumo. Maka, jemari menyelip dari sisi samping kain, memegang mudah benda yang _ternyata_ baru setengah tegang. Bagi 'Masamune', itu serupa mendapatkan potongan harga dirinya kembali karena menjadikannya penasaran.

"Ahh-h..." desah Yukimura dari sela kuncian antara mulut tepat jemari rival-nya mengenggam dan mengocok pelan. Walau berniat meminta jeda melalui bahasa tubuh, rival-nya tidak mengijinkan. Malah memperdalam ciuman dan memainkan fase intimasi baik atas maupun bawah. Rasanya... seperti berada di langit ketujuh.

"Mmmhh-... Oh..." Yukimura menyisirkan jemari kedua tangannya pada rambut rival-nya, diteruskan mengalung ke belakang leher. Dan saat rival-nya memperlembut sesi hingga berakhir mengulum bibir atasnya...

"Yuki... aku menginginkanmu..." bisik 'Masamune'.

Permintaan itu tersaru desahan, Yukimura sudah mabuk kepayang oleh kenikmatan, juga terlalu polos sehingga sahutannya, "Aku... juga... Masamune-_dono_..."

'Masamune' menyeringai seperti predator seketika tangan kanannya menjauh dari pinggang lawan mainnya untuk membuka kuncian kepala sabuknya dan membuka pengait sekaligus menurunkan retsleting celana dan mengeluarkan barang kepemilikannya yang telah sangat terangsang dari balik celana dalam.

Berikutnya membawa tangannya ke mulut Yukimura, memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke dalam rongga mulut yang menyambut dan mengulumnya. 'Masamune' maju menjilat jenjang leher lawan mainnya selama memperdalam kedua jarinya, juga tidak memberhentikan gerakan mengocok yang membuat Yukimura semakin takluk.

"Mmm... seksi~" apresiasi 'Masamune' saat mengikutsertakan jari manisnya.

"Ohh..." Yukimura membuka mulutnya dan saliva melulur menuruni telapak tangan rival-nya.

Merasa cukup basah, 'Masamune' mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Benang saliva terbentuk bersama sebagian saliva yang menuruni dagu si pemuda. 'Masamune' cepat menjilatnya dan mencium mulut Yukimura kembali, memberikan distraksi saat jemari tangan kanannya menarik celana dan meraba bokong yang sekal, terus turun sampai menemukan kerut dubur.

"Haa-..." Yukimura memicing tepat jari tengah rival-nya menembus memasukinya. Rasa awal yang dicecap tubuhnya adalah... aneh. Tapi begitu rival-nya memasukkan jari telunjuk sehingga dua menyelaminya, meraba dinding-dinding anus... Mulai terasa adanya kejutan yang tersalur ke seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Kenikmatan ini... rancu dan memberdirikan sekujur bulu roma. Namun saat kejutan baru menyusul, tubuhnya perlahan me-rileks dan terbiasa berada di awang-awang buaian, bahkan... ketagihan.

Begitu jari manis memasukinya...

"Nnnhh-..." Yukimura memejam dan tubuhnya reflek mengikuti alur masuk-keluar dari ketiga jari itu.

'Masamune' tetap meneruskan tempo mencium dan mengocok, sampai di detik mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari pendam dan menyendok bokong lawan mainnya, mengangkatnya sembari mendekatkan sehingga kedua dengkul Yukimura menopang selama menuntun untuk mempaskan posisi pada penis-nya.

Saat kepala penis telah siap, jari telunjuk kembali menguak mulut dubur, lalu...

"OOHHH!" Yukimura membelalak kala mendongak, otomatis memutus sesi ciuman. "OHH- OHHH!" Erangan pedih bercampur-aduk dengan keseluruhan tema adalah sakit dan sakit... terus berlanjut. Jemari kedua tangan Yukimura mencengkeram kain jas pada punggung seketika rival-nya maju mendalamkan apapun benda besar dan panjang yang terasa membelahnya.

"Masa- Masamune... Sakit- AHH! Henti- AHHHH!"

Erangan Yukimura diabaikan oleh 'Masamune' yang masih mendalamkan sampai keseluruhan batang membenam sangat dalam. Syaraf-syarafnya telah terokupasi oleh kehangatan dan eratnya variasi kontraksi yang mengalungnya.

"_Shhh_... bertahanlah sebentar," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Yukimura yang kini basah oleh air mata. _'Manisnya...'_ pikirnya saat menjilat jejak aliran air mata dan mencium penghujung mata. _'Tampaknya aku baru yang pertama eh?'_

Jemari tangan kanan 'Masamune' memegang pinggul lawan mainnya, menahan sekaligus mengatur tepat mengawali gerakan.

"AHH- AHHHH...!" Pandangan Yukimura semakin meredup oleh rasa perih yang tidak terbilang, namun kocokan pada penis-nya beserta pergerakan di dalam tubuhnya perlahan membuainya kembali. Intonasi erangannya beralih penuh kenikmatan saat melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada belakang leher rival-nya dan mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pedih yang sesekali terasa akibat mulut duburnya yang menerima gesekan terus-menerus, ditumpuk efek terenggang paksa.

Karena pesan dari _Oyakata-sama_ kalau dirinya tidak boleh menyerah dalam hal apapun...

Ciuman menjadi opsi.

Mulut Yukimura meraup mulut rival-nya. 'Masamune' tidak keberatan melayani banyak sisi dan memperdalam ciuman sekaligus memberikan kesempatan pemuda itu untuk bernafas sesekali tepat penis-nya menggali kedalaman.

Saat lagi-lagi ciuman kembali terputus oleh faktor oksigen...

"Oh...! Ohhh! Masamune... Ahh~...!"

"Nikmat?" Goda si empunya nama saat menghentak dikesekian kalinya.

"Ah~ Ya... ya... Dalam... Ah- Lebih keras... Masamune-_dono_... Ngghhh...! Ohh-h~...! Seperti itu... Seperti itu... Nnnh~...!" Erang Yukimura.

Jawaban itu membuat 'Kojuro' nyaris tertawa. Sayangnya perhatiannya kini bukan hanya terfokus pada jalanan, melainkan kaca spion samping yang menggambarkan beberapa motor yang mendekat secara formasi. Walau tidak mau menyela kegiatan di belakang, 'Kojuro' tetap harus memperingatkan Tuan-nya.

"Masamune-_sama_, kita kedatangan tamu."

'Masamune' melirik ke kaca samping. Dua motor lewat pada kanan-kiri sisi mobil, berlanjut menuju depan mobil secara bersilang dan mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu. Begitu juga beberapa yang menguntit di belakang.

Tanpa memberhentikan laju seks, 'Masamune' meminta pada sopirnya, "Kojuro, MP7."

'Kojuro' segera memencet salah satu tombol di _dashboard_ tengah. Set persenjataan tampil dari _dashboard_ di depan kursi penumpang depan. Lalu mengambil salah satu senjata api dan diberikan pada Tuan-nya.

'Masamune' menerimanya sambil mencium mulut Yukimura sebentar, kemudian berkata dengan manis. "Yuki, aku membutuhkan tangan kiriku sebentar. Hanya lima menit."

"Huh...?" Sahut Yukimura seraya terus menunggangi, tampaknya belum menangkap kalau situasi sedang—

'Kojuro' langsung membanting setir tepat rentet tembakan dari sekelas _rifle_ terdengar.

**"CRAK! CRAK!" **

Kaca depan pun retak oleh peluru, sementara tangan kiri 'Masamune' langsung memeluk kepala Yukimura, menundukkan kepala pemuda itu sembari duduk agak maju kala mengacungkan MP7, berlanjut membidik, menembaki pengendara motor yang berusaha mendekati mobil kembali.

Desing peluru jelas membuat Yukimura membelalak. Apalagi ditambah serpihan kaca dari kaca belakang mobil yang berhamburan ke dalam akibat tembakan dari belakang mobil.

**"CRAK! CRAK!" **

Kaca samping retak dan pecah. 'Masamune' sigap menunduk, kontan membawa tubuh pasangan intimasinya agak merebah di antara kedua kakinya ditopang tangan kirinya.

'Masamune' tersenyum sepanjang serpihan kaca berjatuhan ke kursi, kemudian mencium mulut Yukimura seakan menenangkan; cukup hitungan detik, lalu menegakkan badan kembali sambil menahan Yukimura untuk tetap terlindung kala menembaki.

"HYAHH!" Teriakan salah satu pengendara disertai motor yang oleng dan jatuh.

**"GUBRAK! BLAAAAR!"**

Ledakan terdengar. 'Masamune' terus membidik penuh presisi pada motor-motor yang nekat mendekati sisi mobil. Selongsong peluru terus keluar berjatuhan ke kursi dan lantai mobil seiring suara-suara parade ledakan.

Yukimura sendiri masih... syok, karena perlakuan persetubuhan ternyata tetap berjalan. Bahkan semakin menegangkannya tersebab dampak setiap gerakan menembak juga memacu penis milik rival-nya. Jemari kedua tangannya pun bertahan pada kedua sisi jas.

"_Ammo_."

Suara beralur ketenangan dari 'Masamune'...

Kojuro segera mengambil kotak magasin baru dan menyampaikannya ke belakang. 'Masamune' menerimanya dan cepat me-_reload_ kotak magasin baru sambil mulutnya menangkap mulut Yukimura, mencium sepanjang menggoda alur menghentak-mengulur.

"Ohh-...! Ohhh! Ahhh...! Mmmh-h...!"

Suara kecupan mengisi ruangan mobil di antara desing-desing peluru yang sepertinya tidak pernah selesai. Seketika mengakhiri ciuman dengan jilatan pada langit-langit rongga mulut pasangan seks-nya, 'Masamune' meneruskan menembak sampai peluru di dalam kotak magasin habis lagi.

"Katana." Ucap 'Masamune' seraya melempar _semi-rifle_ itu kursi, lalu menarik Yukimura merapat padanya tepat membenahi posisi duduk. Berikutnya mulutnya kembali meraup mulut di depannya disertai jemari tangan kirinya sesekali mencakar punggung pasangan seks-nya untuk memancing suara.

Sedangkan 'Kojuro'...

Sekali lagi meski sibuk mengecoh dengan mengambil jalan sempit, tangan kirinya memberikan barang yang diminta sesuai perintah sebelum kembali memegang kepala persneleng, mengganti gigi dan fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya sesuai rute GPS dari alat pemandu jalan yang terpasang di _dashboard_.

Saat sebuah motor memaksa menempel pada sisi mobil tepat di sisi 'Masamune' duduk...

'Masamune' memutus ciuman, sarung katana dibuka menggunakan gigi, diteruskan merajamkan bilah katana pada kaca, tembus hingga menusuk abdomen si pengendara. Darah pun menyiprat ke kaca tepat 'Kojuro' menginjak gas lebih dalam, tentu membawa bilah merobek perut si pengendara.

**"GRUSAK!"**

Motor itu jatuh bersama si pengendara yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Pengendara-pengendara lainnya cepat menyusul sambil pantang menyerah menembaki tanpa memperdulikan anggota komplotannya.

'Masamune' menarik katana dengan kasar, bekas darah langsung menyiprat ke wajahnya. Kemudian menggunakan siku tangan kanan menjebol kaca agar memudahkan pengelihatan.

"Ma- Masamune-_dono_..." bata Yukimura sewaktu rival-nya membuang katana ke lantai mobil dan mengambil sebuah pistol _deagle_ dari belakang lingkar celana. Penampakan lidah yang melulur pada bibir atas menjilat bercak darah cukup menyeramkan baginya.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' menjawab, "Hm?" Sesabar mengecup dagu Yukimura beserta mempoin bidikan pada dua motor yang maju ke kanan-kiri sisi mobil kembali.

**"BANG! BANG!"**

Suara tembakan berbobot menyela, Yukimura reflek memejam saat 'Masamune' kembali menghentakkan penis dengan keras, terasa meraih ke dasar perutnya. Jemari kedua tangannya kontan mengalung erat pada belakang leher rival-nya, ikut bersikap responsif menggerakkan pinggul untuk menekan.

"Ohhh...! Masamune- Masamune...!"

Darah menyiprat ke dalam mobil, mengenai sebagian porsi tubuh Yukimura.

"Ahh-..." 'Masamune' yang eksentrik melihat keindahan tubuh si pemuda yang berhiaskan pemandangan darah, semakin memacu permainan, menikmati kedua mode baik persetubuhan dan menembaki. Suara teriakan dan ledakan diselanya terus mengiringi serusuh-rusuhnya.

Begitu peluru di dalam kotak magasin habis...

"_DOKUGANRYU_!" Seruan salah satu pengendara motor yang mencoba mengejar.

'Masamune' mengacuhkannya sambil melempar pistol _deagle_ yang tidak lagi berpeluru ke lantai mobil begitu saja, lebih menikmati meraba dan menjilat leher pasangan seks-nya selama menghentakkan penis-nya dengan dalam. Tangan kirinya segera memegang penis Yukimura dan mengocoknya sedikit kasar. Erangan-erangan pemuda itu bersama otot-otot halus yang mengapitnya serupa cengkeraman benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan nyaris menemukan limitnya.

"_Damn good_..." desah 'Masamune' tanpa memusingkan rentet tembakan yang lagi-lagi terdengar, kini menjatuhkan tubuh Yukimura ke bangku dan mencengkeram kedua paha si pemuda, mengangkat sekaligus menekannya sepanjang mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Na-ahh...! Masamune...! OHHH!"

"Yuki- Ah! Nggghh!" 'Masamune' langsung menggigit leher Yukimura seketika limit diraihnya. Baris gigi membenam pada kulit sehingga Yukimura berteriak keras di detik klimaksnya.

"_DOKUGANRYU_! _PRINCE OF MISFORTUNE_ MEMBERI SALAM!" Seruan dari salah satu pengendara.

'Masamune' melepaskan gigit.

"Kojuro, pinggirkan mobil." Perintahnya sembari beranjak dari tubuh di bawahnya, kemudian menarik penis-nya dari pendam dan mengambil tisu, membersihkan lumuran air mani berikut mengelap kemejanya yang terkena air mani milik Yukimura. Setelahnya memasukkan penis-nya ke dalam celana dalam berikut membenahi celana dan mengunci sabuk, lalu melonggarkan lingkar dasi.

Tangan kanan mengambil pistol _deagle_ yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Tangan sepasangnya segera mengambil stok kotak magasin yang dibawanya pada sabuk dan memasangnya pada rongga kotak magasin.

Begitu mobil dipinggirkan...

"Yuki, tunggu disini." Ucapan ala komando absolut dari 'Masamune', disertai mengelus dagu Yukimura.

"..." Yukimura masih tersengal, tidak bisa berkata apapun saat rival-nya mengambil pedang katana dengan tangan kiri dan membuka pintu mobil.

Suara raung motor mendekat.

'Masamune' turun dan menutup pintu mobil. Suara dentum tembakan langsung terdengar berbarengan sosok 'Masamune' berjalan maju menuju para pengendara motor, disusul suara ledakan.

"MASAMUNE-_DONO_!" Seru Yukimura sambil buru-buru beranjak bangun membenahi celananya, namun 'Kojuro' menahan.

"Ini urusannya, sebaiknya jangan mengganggunya karena Masamune _Danna_ sedang marah."

"Marah...?" Ulang Yukimura dengan raut tidak percaya tersebab tadi... senyuman hangat yang diberikan padanya sebelum keluar dari mobil...

'Kojuro' mendesah panjang. "_Prince of Misfortune_ merupakan gelar Ishida Mitsunari, dia adalah rival Masamune _Danna_."

_'Rival...'_ Yukimura terhenyak. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa teriris.

Saat pandangannya tertuju pada kaca belakang yang groak, penampilan sosok rival-nya ternyata tengah membabat semua lawan-lawan yang tersisa sebrutal menebas masing-masing kepala dengan ekspresi sedingin es.

Yukimura meraba pusat dadanya dan berkata, "Dunia ini... seharusnya bukan medan perang... bukan?"

"..." 'Kojuro' tertegun.

Jemari kedua tangan Yukimura mengepal erat. "Masamune-_dono_ juga tidak seharusnya... membunuh orang lain di luar permasalahan pribadi, bukan? Rival seharusnya bertarung satu lawan satu secara sportif..."

"...!" 'Kojuro' terkejut seketika Yukimura membuka pintu dan keluar, berlari menuju Tuan-nya.

Sementara itu...

"Keparat." Datar 'Masamune' sambil menginjak bahu lawan terakhirnya yang berteriak kesakitan karena telah menderita luka tembak pada paha. "Lain kali minta dia datang sendiri, cecunguk macam kalian hanya membuang waktuku."

"...Hehehe... _dokuganryu_... kau pikir rahasia akan selamanya tersimpan...? Walau kau sudah 'ex-'... para arwah tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang..."

'Masamune' mendesah lelah, lalu mengangkat pedangnya. "Kalau begitu titip salamku pada mereka, di Neraka." Seringainya.

Tepat ayunan, mendadak cengkeraman tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya dari belakang. 'Masamune' pun menoleh, berakhir memicing pada sosok Yukimura yang terenggah-enggah.

"Tunggu di mobil." Ucapnya, serius bernada perintah.

"Masamune-_dono_, kumohon..." pinta Yukimura.

"Yuki." Peringatan dari 'Masamune', namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming.

"Jika Mitsunari yang kamu cari, maka cari dia. Tapi tidak begini... kumohon, Masamune-_dono_."

"SANADA YUKIMURA!" Bentak 'Masamune' dengan kesal. "Kubilang, tunggu di mobil!"

Suara kekeh tiba-tiba terdengar dari lawan yang diinjaknya. "...Bahkan Sanada... hehehe... Bocah... apa kau tahu... siapa _dokuganryu_...? Dia adalah polisi yang menyamar... sekaligus pembunuh pro... yang dikirim Oda Nobunaga untuk menghabisi keluargamu dan keluarga Take—"

**"CRAT!"**

'Masamune' merajamkan bilah pedang ke leher lawannya. Sedetik itupun pria itu membelalak merenggang nyawa dan... mati.

"...Menghabisi... _Oyakata...sama_...?"

'Masamune' menoleh, langsung mencengkeram jaket Yukimura. "Dengar, kau bukan 'dia'! Tidak ada hubungan dengan keluarga mereka atau siapapun! Kecuali kau adalah saudara kembarnya —pastinya kuragukan... Tapi kau BUKAN 'dia' karena aku mengetahui semua tentangnya!" Bentaknya kembali.

Dan balasan yang diperoleh adalah tatapan pilu. "Kamu _pun_... bukan Date Masamune... yang kutahu..."

"..." 'Masamune' memicing.

"Dunia ini... bahkan Katakura-_san_ dan Ieyasu-_dono_..." Yukimura tidak sanggup mendeskripsikan lebih selain kesadaran. Ya, kesadaran bahwa semua yang ada disini... SEMUA... "Aku... harus mencari mereka..." ucapnya segera sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan pria di depannya, memalingkan wajah dan berjalan pergi.

"Yuki," 'Masamune' menggaet lengan, namun Yukimura langsung menepisnya sekaligus menghibahkan segala acuan kedua mata yang menusuk hati. "Yuki, aku minta maaf. Tapi _plot-twist_ ini gila, oke. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, tidak sekarang, juga tidak setelah aku telah mendapatkan bagian dari harga diriku yang hilang... melalui dirimu..."

"Dan kamu barusan saja membuatku jatuh cinta... _padanya_..." timpal Yukimura dengan suara parau.

'Masamune' juga merefleksikan parau saat berkata, "Kalau aku menghabisi-'nya'... Bisakah kita bersama?"

Angin malam menghembus dan memainkan rambut keduanya, kepul asap hitam dari sisa-sisa ledakan terus membumbung ke udara; seiring utaraan jawaban dari Yukimura.

"Kamu harus melangkahi mayatku dulu."

'Masamune' memejam.

Di detik membuka mata kirinya, pedang ditarik dari tancap dan diayunkan ke leher pemuda di depannya... hanya sampai bilah tajam menempel pada kulit leher. Memar merah bekas gigitannya terdapat di sisi itu. Cap tanda hak kepemilikan darinya, atas namanya._ Seorang_.

"Kalau begitu aku akan merantaimu." Tuturnya dengan pelan sembari menjauhkan bilah katana dari leher.

"...!" Yukimura tidak terburu bereaksi tepat pria di depannya maju dengan hunusan pedang pada perutnya. Seketika denging bilah diikuti suara daging yang robek... "UHUUK!" Darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya dan rasa sakitnya benar-benar... SAKIT!

Sedangkan 'Masamune' menatap pasif kala pedang ditarik, lalu menangkap tubuh yang limbung dan mendekapnya erat. "Seminggu..." bisiknya pada telinga kanan Yukimura, diteruskan mengecup leher.

Pandangan Yukimura perlahan memburam selama darah mengucur deras dari celah luka.

"Setelahnya, aku akan menyelesaikan hutangku terhadap ketiga sisi. Terakhir, antara aku membawa kepalanya... atau kepalamu ke hadapan Ieyasu." Lanjut 'Masamune' sambil menjatuhkan pedang katana yang berlumuran darah segar. Kemudian menggendongnya menuju mobil, dimana 'Kojuro' yang menjadi saksi... hanya bisa memandang sedih.

Kedua tangan Yukimura menggantung lemah. Air mata menetes dari pinggir mata. Satu kata terakhir terlepas dari mulutnya sebelum segala keyakinannya tenggelam dalam warna hitam yang tidak berdasar.

"Masa...mune..."

**...**

"..." Masamune memalingkan wajahnya ke kilatan-kilatan petir yang terlihat di antara kumpulan awan-awan hitam.

"Masamune-_dono_?"

Menanggapi panggilan, Masamune pun menoleh. Sorot mata kirinya terkunci ke jemari yang melibat jemari tangan kanannya, sebelum berakhir menatap wajah 'Yukimura' yang tampak khawatir... terhadapnya.

"Ada apa...?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sekejap saja barusan... dadanya sesak. Anehnya pedihnya jauh berada di dalam sanubari.

Tapi Masamune tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya, mencoba meredam sesuatu gejolak yang tidak terdeskripsi karena entah kenapa memandang wajah kembaran dari 'rival'-nya KINI terasa... menyakitkan, seolah-olah terdapat bagian dari dirinya tidak puas berdiri bersama Sanada Yukimura yang_ ini_.

"Ayo, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan..." kata 'Yukimura' seraya menarik tangan Masamune, menuntun jalan menuju gerbang sebuah rumah.

Saat gerbang dibuka, pemuda itu berhenti sebentar. Lalu melepaskan gandengan, berjalan masuk duluan mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya.

"..." 'Yukimura' membukanya, mengintip isi. Beberapa detik kemudian mendesah lelah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Masamune sambil menutup pintu gerbang, lalu berjalan menyusul.

"Seseorang selalu mengirimiku uang," sahut si pemuda sewaktu mengambil kunci dari saku celana dan memasukkannya pada lubang kunci. "Aku tidak pernah memakainya karena kupikir salah alamat." Kenop diputar dan daun pintu dibuka.

"Mungkin _fans_-mu?" Goda Masamune.

'Yukimura' mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari amplop itu. Sebuah lipatan kertas disodorkan ke Masamune. "Juga kertas biru dan tulisan yang sama."

Masamune mengambilnya, berlanjut membukanya.

"..." Mata kirinya memicing pada sebuah kata: 'maaf'. Tapi yang membuatnya fokus bukanlah arti yang tertera, melainkan... khas dari setiap garis bentuk kanji yang tertoreh.

_Ini_...

Persis seperti tulisannya.

"Kamu mau ramen instant atau pesan-antar saja?"

Suara 'Yukimura' menyela dari dalam. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang membuka kedua sepatu dan kaos kaki.

Sedangkan Masamune menelan ludah tepat mengingat samar teriakan rival-nya saat kejadian sinar hitam yang menelannya di Sekigahara. Lintas pemikiran terburuk tentang takdir pun terbesit. _'Apa mungkin... pertemuanku dengan Yukimura yang ini bukan kebetulan? Jika dia juga tersedot dan terlempar kemari... Lalu Yukimura yang ini disini, bersamaku... berarti...' _

Mata kirinya kembali terkunci pada tulisan di kertas.

_'Bocah itu...'_

"Yuki, apa ada nama Date Masamune di dunia ini? Apa kamu mengenal nama Date Masamune selain diriku?" Tanyanya segera saat memijak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hm?" 'Yukimura' menoleh. "Bisa dicari di buku telepon, meski tidak semua nama tercantum disana. Dan aku baru mengenal satu 'Date Masamune'. Ya kamu itu."

Masamune memijati keningnya sejenak. "Oke... Pesan-antar saja, makanannya terserah," ucapnya, menjawab soal makanan tadi sambil membuka kedua sepatunya dan ngeloyor masuk.

"Kamu temani aku mencari, _now_." Imbuhnya plus poin telunjuk sewaktu berpapas.

"Eh...? Memangnya kenapa kok dadakan gitu..." 'Yukimura' mengekor. "Lagian lukamu kan belum diobati..."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Masamune sambil mengambil duduk di karpet ruangan keluarga, serasa rumah sendiri. "Ini mungkin menyangkut nyawa semenjak 'dia'... terlalu polos."

"Dia...?" Ulang si pemilik rumah, ikut mengambil duduk di karpet.

Masamune mendesah panjang. "Aku mengejarmu karena kau serupa-'nya', malah nama kalian pun juga sama. Penilaianku terhadapmu... sifatmu lebih dominan ke versi _soft_ miliknya dan di saat yang sama juga berani mengambil keputusan drastis. Sedangkan Sanada Yukimura yang kukenal... 'dia' lumayan keras kepala, tapi menghormati keputusan orang lain dan tidak tanggung membahayakan dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan pendapatnya."

Jeda diberikan sewaktu melihat lawan bicaranya memasang raut berpikir.

"Lalu diriku," Masamune meneruskan. "Aku lumayan sarap, kau melihatnya sendiri. Itu BELUM semua. Yang kutakutkan adalah seseorang serupaku, lebih dominan ke versi _crazy_. Pastinya aku tidak mau membayangkan apa keputusan drastis yang sanggup dilakukan oleh orang itu."

"Tunggu... kamu menduga Sanada Yukimura-_mu_ mengejar orang serupamu? Jadi dia disini? Uh... maksudku... Shinjuku?" Tanya 'Yukimura'. Otaknya sendiri juga mumet tersebab penjelasan dari penyelamatnya sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah.

"Lebih buruk dari itu, _kid_. Bocah itu terlalu percaya sama orang, terlebih padaku. Aku tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana kabarnya. Terakhir aku bersamanya..." Masamune menggantung kalimatnya.

_"Jaga dirimu, Masamune-dono."_

Atas ngiang kalimat bertema 'selamat tinggal' itu... lagi-lagi desahan panjang terlepas dari katup mulutnya. Namun mata kirinya langsung terarah tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau... _juga_ terlalu percaya sama orang. Kalau aku ngapa-ngapain situ, kau bisa apa?"

"He...?" 'Yukimura' semakin bingung karena topik kok tahu-tahu berganti ke dirinya.

"..." Masamune pun menghibahkan segenap pandangan, benar-benar acuan lurus berkadar... intensi, mungkin sebenarnya introspeksi. Apapun itu, sejelasnya pemuda di depannya semakin mengernyit.

Dan tiba-tiba...

Masamune mendadak melompat ke si Tuan Rumah sehingga pemuda itu jatuh merebah ke karpet.

"H-hei-..."

Kemenangan porsi tubuh menjadikan Masamune tidak repot menempatkan posisinya di antara kedua kaki si pemuda dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan bertanya, mulutnya meraup mulut di bawahnya.

'Yukimura' jelas terkaget-kaget.

Tapi Masamune memberikan sedikit sentuhan manis pada pipi, jemari mengelus seakan menenangkan. 'Yukimura' pun reflek membuka mulut dan melayani ciuman, mengikuti alur tuntunan lidah selama baur saliva... bahkan mengembalikannya seakan mengundangnya untuk berlaku lebih.

Ya. _Lebih_.

Seakan menerima 'undangan', jemari tangan sepasangnya meraba dan menyibak kaos...

_Lebih..._

"...Anh-..." 'Yukimura' mengelus rambut Masamune, badannya merenggang pasrah saat jemari menemukan puting dadanya...

_Lebih..._

Mata kirinya menjadi sayu.

Dan _lebih_.

"Oh..." 'Yukimura' mendesah disela hangatnya gumul antara lidah seketika barang kepemilikannya digesek menggunakan momen kedekatan antara masing-masing teritori privat...

Ya.

"..." Masamune memejam.

_Semudah itu_.

Begitu sesi ciuman diakhirinya dengan kuluman lembut pada bibir atas partner-nya... Masamune menghentikan _tease,_ membenamkan wajahnya pada siku antara jenjang leher dan bahu 'Yukimura'.

Sebuah kesimpulan merebak dari batinnya.

Yep.

_'Shit.'_

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: wah... detil. *Lol* Ah~ parah juga si 'Masamune'. Dua-duanya XD_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya. *Hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Tq semangatnya~  
_****_Hahaha. Tampaknya Motochika dan 'Kenshin' dah ada tanda-tanda tuh XD_**

**_Next chapter~ Coba tebak apa yang terjadi dengan Yukimura? *hehehe*_**


	6. Breaking Point

**Breaking Point.**

* * *

"HEAAAAA! MATI!" Teriak 'Akechi Mitsuhide' kala mengayunkan senjata sabit di tangan kanannya pada cecunguk berlabel: Toyotomi. Seringainya melebar tepat kepala lawannya terbang ke udara. Begitu melihat salah satunya menyusul dengan niat membidiknya menggunakan _rifle_, tangan kirinya cekat menebaskan sabit di tangan sepasangnya serupa melempar. Derik rantai terdengar, dan—

"HUAAAKH!" Berakhir lawannya lagi-lagi merenggang nyawa tersebab bilah tajam yang menancap pada pusat dada.

"Hehehehe~" 'Mitsuhide' menarik rantai, dimana lekuk bilah masih mengait. Disambung mengayunkan tubuh lawannya dalam rotasi bak pendulum, otomatis menghajar sosok-sosok yang berlarian di sekelilingnya.

"Kalian harus berusaha lebih keras! Ayo...! AYO! HEHEHEHE!" Tawa menggelegar penuh kepuasan seketika badan yang tidak lagi bernyawa dihantamkan ke tanah, kaki kanannya langsung menginjak kepala dan jemari menggenggam gagang sabit, menariknya kasar.

Suara desing tembakan menggema sepanjang 'Mitsuhide' berlari sigap menerjang lawan-lawan yang pantang menyerah menghalangi; menebas... menebas... menebas... dan darah terus bermuncratan pada setiap ayunan bilah. Tawa sarap masih mengiringi selayaknya melodi penghantar nyawa.

Kenikmatan membunuh dalam pertarungan terbuka seperti ini baginya seperti kepuasan kala bercinta; menjajaki satu-per-satu anak tangga menuju puncak klimaks. Ini... luar biasa.

"Ju~ bei~"

'Mitsuhide' memicing tepat lantun panggilan _nickname_-nya, dari belakang. Tapi sedetik berikut... semeringah senyum melebar dari telinga ke telinga, terlukis mirip boneka Chucky.

"Ahh~ Akhirnya..." Kedua matanya mengacu serius saat membalikkan tubuh. "_PRINCE OF MISFORTUNE_!" Teriaknya bersama putaran lemparan senjata sabit dari tangan kanannya.

'Mitsunari' tersenyum begitu membawa tubuhnya ke belakang, menghindar ala matrix. Dilanjutkan tangan kirinya menangkap julur rantai dan dibawa berbarengan salto ke belakang. Begitu lawannya memilih maju sekaligus terbawa gaya tarik akibat dampak pautan rantai, tangan kanannya segera dihantar menebas.

"...!" 'Mitsuhide' memicing pada tiga mata pisau yang nyaris mendapatkan dagunya.

Sementara 'Mitsunari' menyeringai tepat melompat mundur seraya mengarahkan tangan kanannya kembali.

Walau 'Mitsuhide' mampu bersikap reflek seketika ketiga pisau itu dilempar, lawannya ternyata telah mengambil _rifle sniper_ dari punggung. _'C-cepat!'_ Otaknya tidak terburu mengatur solusi seketika lawannya menarik pelatuk hanya berdasarkan poin kekeran asal.

"Mati sana!"

Seruan yang terutara dari lawannya tepat dentum tembakan. Peluru berkaliber besar langsung bersarang telak pada dada kirinya, sampai terbawa efek momentum dan tubuhnya terpental menabrak tembok.

**"BRAK!"**

Tidak lama kemudian... tubuh 'Mitsuhide' melorot jatuh terduduk.

"Aku sebenarnya memilih _headshot_," ucap 'Mitsunari' sambil menaruh_ rifle sniper_-nya ke punggung, lalu berjalan menghampiri dengan santai. "Tapi..." Dan jongkok di depan lawannya. Jemari tangan kirinya mengambil ponsel.

"Kurasa akan sangat disayangkan jika wajahmu jadi tidak dikenali, kan?" Lanjutnya seraya mengarahkan kamera ke wajah di depannya.

"_Cheese_~"

**"BATZ!"**

Kilau _flash_ menyinari wajah 'Mitsuhide' yang tidak lagi menampilkan ekspresi apapun selama darah mengucur dari katup mulut yang menganga.

Mengamati hasil jepretannya sejenak... 'Mitsunari' kembali ke mode _assassin_, yaitu mimik sedingin es saat jemari tangan kanannya mengambil pisau lipat baru.

"Kau maupun mereka, tidak akan pernah kumaafkan." Pernyataannya tepat bilah dibuka, kilau pun menghiasi partial wajahnya.

Bilah tajam dibawa ke leher Mitsuhide yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Setelahnya mengiris kulit secara artistik agar darah tidak berantakan; menekankan baik-baik sampai daging terkoyak. Berikutnya berdiri, membiarkan bilah terbenam disana. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan tendang, bilah langsung terdorong hingga terjepit ke salah satu ruas tulang leher tanpa membuat kepala itu terpotong jatuh.

"Jadilah arwah penasaran, Jubei. Namaku di pisau itu akan menjadi penunjuk arah untuk mencariku." Datarnya seraya memandang rendah pada mayat di depannya.

"Kau...!"

Suara dari belakangnya...

'Mitsunari' mengambil dual pistol _colt_ dari _holster_, lalu membalikkan badan disertai menembak. Posisinya sama sekali tidak perlu bergeming meski para cecunguk berlabel: Oda, terus berlarian mendekat.

Mungkin dirinya dan Tenkai serupa. Namun perlakuannya ini...

'Mitsunari' kini menjatuhkan kedua pistol yang tidak lagi ber-amunisi, sesudahnya mengambil empat granat tangan dari _back-pack _sabuk. Semua pasang mata di hadapannya kontan membelalak begitu masing-masing kunci granat dibuka menggunakan gigi.

"Katakan pada Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi telah menguasai Kyoto."

Kalimat itu mengiringi keempat granat yang dilempar, dan—

**"BOOOOOOOOMMM!"**

"AAAAAAAHH!"

"HUAAAAH!"

Suara teriakan-teriakan pilu bersama orang-orang yang berlarian panik entah karena kehilangan anggota tubuh maupun terkena jilatan api...

'Mitsunari' mendesah panjang kala mengambil alat pemicu dari kantung jaketnya.

Ya, kali ini perlakuannya bukan hanya bagi kejayaan Toyotomi, melainkan terkhusus untuk 'dia'... rival tercintanya.

"_Dokuganryu_, kau akan sangat berhutang padaku." Seringainya tepat ibu jari memencet tombol.

_[Bomb activated.]_

**"JDEEEEEEEERRRRR! DUAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

Seluruh bom yang terpasang di penjuru markas besar terdepan milik Oda terdetonator dan meledak. Segalanya yang berada disini pun bubar berantakan.

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' semudah itu telah menghilang dari tempat kejadian.

...

..

.

"Hm." Dengung 'Takenaka Hanbe' saat melihat pemandangan 'meriah' di kejauhan. Keindahan kualitas 'kembang api' tergambar pada kaca mobil di bagian sisinya.

"Seperti biasa, huh?"

Suara 'Toyotomi Hideyoshi' terdengar dari sebelahnya, terkesan minus apresiasi.

"Hideyoshi-_sama_, Ishida Mitsunari selalu yang terbaik. Bahkan loyalti hanya tertuju bagimu seorang. Mungkin memberinya libur beberapa jam adalah hadiah yang sepadan."

Pertimbangan dari pria yang menjadi 'tangan kanan' kepercayaannya membuat 'Hideyoshi' berpikir sebentar. Tidak lama kemudian menyahuti, "Terserah saja. Asal dia tidak bermain-main ke wilayah Tokugawa. Terkadang bocah itu terlalu menarik perhatian, khasnya dalam membunuh lumayan berantakan; memancing keributan saja."

'Hanbe' menyimpulkan senyum sewaktu menurunkan teropong _night-vision_. "Apa perhatianmu masih tertuju pada si _dokuganryu_?" Tanyanya dengan sopan, seraya memberikan signal pada sopir untuk menjalankan kendaraan.

"Tidak juga," datar 'Hideyoshi'. "Kau _tahu_ kalau aku memiliki perjanjian dengan atasannya. Belum waktunya untuk menariknya keluar dari penyamaran. Kita hanya perlu mengumpankannya dan membuatnya membersihkan Tokugawa dengan kedua tangannya sendiri."

"Jika itu kehendakmu..." 'Hanbe' mengambil sebuah tablet. "Oh ya, Hideyoshi-_sama_. Keluarga Mori tadi menghubungi, meminta jadwal pertemuan denganmu. Yang berbicara adalah Mori Motonari. Tidakkah ini menarik?"

'Hideyoshi' kini tersenyum. "Ada yang baru bangkit dari kubur rupanya. Ya, kau atur saja bagaimana bagusnya."

"Baik." Jawaban padat 'Hanbe'.

Sementara mobil terus melaju, mempapas iring-iringan mobil-mobil patroli polisi yang menuju ke TKP.

...

..

.

Di lain sisi...

"..." 'Motochika' masih tertegun memegangi teropong _night-vision_. Ponsel juga masih dipegang dan berada di telinga kirinya dengan durasi bicara yang masih aktif.

_'Mitsunari tadi disana... Lalu siapa yang tadi bercinta denganku...?'_ Pikirnya terheran-heran.

**...**

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih berkelas VIP...

Suara pompa oksigen beserta notifikasi dari peralatan pengecek laju jantung terus mengisi keheningan. Sepanjang itu juga... 'Masamune' tidak bergerak dari posisi duduknya, pandangannya tetap tertuju mati pada pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang.

Wajah disana terlihat tenang dan kontraksi rangka dada terdengar stabil. Mungkin efek kadar sedatif yang tersalur dari selang infus.

Bagaimanapun versi yang diambilnya tadi, sejauh fatal dan terkesan tanpa perasaan... 'Masamune' tidak dapat menghapus rasa bersalahnya terhadap pemuda itu. Egois, tentu itu dimengertinya. Tapi Sanada Yukimura telah menaruh sumpah meski bukan terunjuk baginya.

Daftar harapannya dengan mempertontonkan pemuda itu ke atas panggung Tokugawa ternyata membuahkan kenyataan pahit baik dari sisi 'Ieyasu' maupun dari sisi pemuda itu sendiri. Dan seminggu adalah waktu yang minim. Dirinya membutuhkan asuransi sekaligus distraksi, tidak disangka bahwa 'Ieyasu' menginginkan Ishida Mitsunari.

_Menyedihkan_.

Bahkan sekarang, kerinduan akan keunikan pemuda itu sudah mengisi setiap detik perputaran waktu. Mencemari konsistennya. Ya, 'Masamune' menghendaki Sanada Yukimura ada hanya bagi dirinya sendiri. Tingkat ini... sungguh posesif. Selebihnya... rancu.

Apa salah memaksa demi kebahagiaan pribadi?

Ego kah?

Atau hanya terlalu lelah menantikan respon semenjak terpaku pada pemuda yang pernah dianggapnya 'setara'?

Malah mungkin sedari awal dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang salah dan ini hanya pelampiasan?

"..." 'Masamune' mendesah panjang sambil meraup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kini kenyataannya yang tersisa: keputusan buruknya tidak akan mengembalikan rasa yang pernah dilimpahkan oleh Sanada Yukimura yang _ini_.

Di detik peliknya apapun pemikirannya...

Jemari memegang pundaknya, membuatnya menoleh ke si pemilik tangan.

"Masamune-_sama_. Tolong istirahat sebentar, biar aku yang menjaganya." Pinta 'Kojuro'.

'Masamune' beranjak berdiri seraya menyarungkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Aku masih ada kerjaan, Kojuro." Ucapnya kala melangkah. Pegangan itupun terlepas sejalan kedua kakinya diacu menuju pintu. Tapi begitu sampai di depan pintu...

"Kau akan selalu mem-_back up_ punggungku?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh. Intonasi yang terdengar terkesan mencari pembuktian kebenaran tentang perlakuannya terhadap pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang.

'Kojuro' mengangguk. "Kapanpun dan selamanya."

Senyum terukir di wajah 'Masamune' sewaktu mengungkapkan sedikit kepelikan. "Kali ini sepertinya akan berantakan. Penyamaranku nyaris terbuka. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan kehilangan nyawa. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga bocah itu, juga keluargaku."

Jemari kedua tangan 'Kojuro' mengepal erat.

"Aku mengerti." Sahutnya, seolah-olah pernyataan itu merupakan perintah dikeseharian.

'Masamune' pun memenjam sejenak. Sebelum berakhir membuka pintu dibarengi kalimat yang juga selayaknya tanggapan senormalnya.

"Itu yang ingin kudengar."

Sedangkan 'Kojuro' hanya bisa menatap punggung Tuan-nya yang menghilang dari pandangannya tepat pintu ditutup kembali.

...

..

.

'Masamune' menghabiskan malamnya dengan mengejar dan menghajar orang. Turun ke lapangan memang hobinya, hitung-hitung mengumpulkan rumor terbaru dari dunia hitam dan sekelilingnya.

"...HENTI- AHHH! KUMOHON!"

Seruan itu menggema ke sepanjang lorong belakang sebuah kasino.

"Kau meminjam 500.000 dollar Amerika. Mengaku tidak bisa membayar, namun kau baru saja membeli mobil baru, berjudi, juga bersama pelacur-pelacur rendahan. Sudah lewat empat minggu dari _deadline_ dan urusan ini seharusnya bukan bagianku. Jadi bayar, atau aku akan menjual istri dan kedua anak gadismu, juga mencari seluruh sanak-saudaramu untuk menggantikan keseluruhan jumlah." Ancam 'Masamune' sepanjang berjalan menghampiri pria yang menjadi target ketiganya.

"K-kumohon, bank buka dua hari lagi... Aku... Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya tunai... TUNAI, AKU BERJANJI!" Seru pria itu dengan gemetar, merapat pada tembok seperti hewan buruan yang terpojok.

"Itu urusanmu. Dan _kau_ adalah urusanku." Timpal 'Masamune' tepat berhenti di depan targetnya.

Saat pria itu hendak membuka mulut—

**"BANG!"**

Dentum tembakan menggema, pria itupun roboh dengan kepala berlubang. 'Masamune' langsung menoleh ke arah sumber tembakan dan memicing pada sosok yang tengah bersandar santai di samping pintu belakang kasino.

Lampu disana agak redup, memberikan deskripsi berupa siluet.

"Hanya 500 kan?" Ucapan si sosok disela memainkan pistol pada jemari tangan.

"Kurang tiga nol." Sahut 'Masamune' sambil mengambil pistol _deagle_ dari belakang celana.

"Pinjamnya ke Tokugawa kan?" Timpal sosok itu seraya beranjak dari posisi menyandar dan melangkah menghampiri.

"Atas namaku." Sambung 'Masamune' kembali.

"Date Masamune~"

Perkataan itu diikuti seringai dari lawan bicaranya. 'Masamune' sendiri mendesah panjang sewaktu mengetahui khas penyebutan akan namanya beserta kejelasan _siapa_ yang membunuh targetnya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood." Paparnya secara pasif begitu memulai langkah, juga menghampiri.

"_Dokuganryu_. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari dariku lagi." Balas 'Mitsunari'.

"Aku tidak lari darimu. Aku mau pulang." Sambung 'Masamune' sedatar ekspresinya saat kedua kakinya terpaksa berhenti karena lawan bicaranya menghadangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu~" Utaraan 'Mitsunari' disertai mengacungkan pistol, seolah-olah _bad joke._

"Aku tidak. Karena itu kau bisa bicara sama tembok." Jawab 'Masamune' sambil mengimitasi, mempoinkan ujung laras pada dahi di hadapannya.

Keduanya tetap berdiri seperti itu, berhadap-hadapan, saling menggertak dengan ketetapan pandangan. Tentu 'Mitsunari' mengetahui lebih soal berita terbaru tentang rival-nya tersebab kemudahan teknologi yang mendukungnya. Dan sejauh penempatan 'rival', bila bertemu langsung begini... dirinya juga masih memiliki pengertian sportivitas. Apalagi mereka berdua sejujurnya sama-sama lelah.

'Mitsunari' pun menarik pistolnya. "Kau tidak asik." Komentarnya.

"Aku tidak perduli." Balas 'Masamune' tanpa menurunkan senjata apinya.

"Mobil orang itu ada di depan, mau menjualnya? Aku mengenal penadah yang bisa memberikan harga tinggi, daripada kau kelayapan ke rumah dia." Tawar 'Mitsunari' sambil mengembalikan pistol ke _holster._

'Masamune' tetap tidak bergeming. "Dia dan apapun yang mau aku lakukan, bukan urusanmu."

'Mitsunari' menggeleng secara pasif, kemudian melangkah maju. Sedangkan 'Masamune' tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun tepat jemari tangan kiri rival-nya meraih dasinya dan menariknya.

"Aku _serius_ merindukanmu." Datar 'Mitsunari' di depan bibir rival-nya, kali ini rautnya menjelaskan keseluruhan makna dari kalimatnya.

'Masamune' melewatkannya, selain ungkapan kekesalan yang tersamar ketenangan.

"Kau membawa banyak masalah, Ishida Mitsunari. Jika aku mati di tangan Ieyasu, itu kesalahanmu sendiri." Seraya menurunkan pistolnya.

"Ieyasu... Hn." Dengus 'Mitsunari'. Jemarinya menuruni kain dasi. "Kau tertarik mendengar berita yang kuperoleh?" Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan disodorkan. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan Akechi Mitsuhide untukmu. Dan informasi terbaru dariku secara eksklusif melibatkan nama: Tokugawa Ieyasu."

Begitu mata kiri rival-nya memicing, 'Mitsunari' melanjutkan tanpa mimik berarti. "Santai saja, aku tidak mengincar kepalanya. Hanya informasi. Pertama, tergantung apa kau mau melayani 'kerinduanku' dulu." Imbuhnya.

'Masamune' mendesah panjang.

"_Pass_." Jawabnya sambil memulai langkah kembali, mempapas sodoran ponsel itu.

Tapi 'Mitsunari' tidak menyerah begitu saja. "Oi. Aku bisa mengirim banyak masalah ke rumah sakit, menghabisi Katakura Kojuro dan bocah Sanada favorit-mu. _Dokuganryu_, jangan mengetes kesabaranku."

Pistol _deagle_ diselipkan ke belakang celana, lalu dengan kecepatan presisi 'Masamune' langsung menangkap kerah jaket rival-nya dan mendorong tubuh itu ke tembok.

"_Fuck. You_." Bisiknya di depan bibir.

Oh itu berarti tantangan.

'Mitsunari' tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke belakang leher rival-nya.

"Dengan senang hati~" Dan mulutnya langsung menangkap mulut di depannya, menekankan permintaan ciuman dengan menyelipkan lidah ke sela katup.

Saat 'Masamune' hendak menarik diri...

**"BATZ!"**

Lampu flash menyinari kedua wajah. 'Masamune' pun mengangkat alis kirinya kala melirik ke ponsel, dimana adegan ciuman terpajang pada layar.

"Haa-..." desah 'Mitsunari' sambil melulurkan lidahnya pada bibir atas rival-nya.

'Masamune' kembali mendesah panjang.

Namun kali ini membuka mulutnya dan menggesekkan lidah pada lidah itu, sehingga rival-nya pun membuka mulut lebih dan meraup mulutnya, memanfaatkan momen dengan manis.

Jemari tangan kanannya kini turun meraba kaos rival-nya, lalu menyibak jaket saat melingkar ke belakang pinggang dan... menjangkau _back pack_ sabuk.

'Mitsunari' mengetahui intensi yang terbesit di kepala si _dokuganryu_ tepat menaruh ponsel-nya ke saku jaket, malah memperdalam ciuman dan memaksakan gumul antara lidah selama jemari tangan menuruni lekuk punggung dan... memegang gagang pistol _deagle_.

'Masamune' hampir tertawa saat rival-nya memberikan kode melalui bahasa tubuh: 'coba saja, aku akan menembak bokongmu.' Tapi perduli setan, jemarinya menarik salah satu stok pisau lipat di _back pack_ itu. Sementara rival-nya menekankan panjang laras pada garis bokongnya, sangat mengancam.

"Mmmm..." dengungnya sebagai tanggapan dan melulurkan lidahnya pada langit-langit rongga mulut lawan mainnya.

Lidah 'Mitsunari' menyambutnya dengan menyeka lidah itu dan mengulum bibir bawah rival-nya secara sensual, sekaligus mengakhiri sesi intimasi.

Keduanya berakhir saling menatap. Desah dibarengi kepul asap tersebab efek udara malam yang dingin, keluar dari masing-masing mulut dan saling menerpa bibir.

"Jangan mengundangku..." bisik 'Masamune'. Tangannya yang memegang pisau membuka bilah.

"Hn." 'Mitsunari' melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pistol, lalu menyelip ke balik celana dan meremas bokong rival-nya sembari menarik, mendekatkan antara teritori privat dan sembul dari barang kepemilikannya digesekkan pelan pada sembul milik pria di depannya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." desahnya dikemudian.

"..." 'Masamune' mengamati seksama kedua mata yang tetap teracu sedingin es.

"Date Masamune..." desah 'Mitsunari' untuk meminta perhatian penuh. Bahkan jemarinya kini menyelip ke balik celana dalam, meraba kulit bokong dan menggoda kerut dubur milik rival-nya.

"_Dokuganryu_... kalau kau mau menjadi 'naga' yang memimpin Tokugawa, aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku tidak berniat ribet dengan tetek-bengek kepemimpinan. Kau _tahu_ urusanku," bisik 'Masamune' sambil mengecup bibir bawah rival-nya. "Ini... tidak akan berjalan maju ataupun mundur, aku _stucked_ dan aku lelah."

Berikutnya memejam dan membenamkan wajahnya pada jenjang leher di depannya saat jari tengah yang bermain kini menguak mulut duburnya.

"Dendam, selalu dramatik." Balas 'Mitsunari' seraya memasukkan jari tengahnya bersama jari telunjuk ke saluran anus dan meraba dinding-dinding... merasakan variasi kontraksi yang mengapit kedua jarinya.

'Masamune' membuka mulutnya, "Obsesi untuk membuatku tetap berdiri. Dirimu pun... _mungkin_ akan sama jika berdiri di posisiku." Dan menggigit leher rival-nya.

"Aku akan menghabisi mereka yang pernah menyentuhmu," bisik 'Mitsunari' pada telinga rival-nya. Kedua jarinya ditekankan menggali kedalaman saluran anus yang menjadi fokus godaan. "Termasuk... bocah Sanada itu, jika kau terus memaksakan diri."

"..." 'Masamune' mendalamkan baris giginya sehingga rona darah mulai membaur dalam saliva. Sementara rival-nya menyandarkan belakang kepalanya pada tembok, sedikit mendongak untuk memberikan keleluasaan.

"Ngghh-..." Mulut 'Mitsunari' terbuka melepaskan rentetan desahan kenikmatan tepat rival-nya menggerakkan pinggul, mengadu antara ukuran panjang yang masing-masingnya telah terangsang penuh dan suara dari momen gesekan bersama tangan kiri rival-nya yang mengukung kepalanya semakin membuatnya hilang dalam alur.

"_Fuck me_... _Make it mess_... _so fucking hard_..." Tekannya saat menekankan sembul dari barang kepemilikannya, meminta atensi lebih.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' berpikir untuk mengakhiri apapun adegan ini saat membuka mata kirinya dan melepaskan gigitan. "_No_." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"_Go fuck yourself_." Imbuhnya tepat memegang tangan yang terus men-_tease_ lubang anusnya dan menjauhkannya seiring menjauhkan diri.

Saat hendak berjalan pergi...

"Tokugawa Ieyasu mempunyai _doppelganger_. Begitu juga dengan bocah Sanada itu kan?" Sela 'Mitsunari'.

"..." 'Masamune' melirik.

"_Kita_ bisa selalu bermain pada dua sisi. Kau pun... memegang 'koin' yang sama." Ucap 'Mitsunari' kembali.

'Masamune' memejam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan melangkah. "_Not interested_." Sahutnya sembari lalu.

"Date Masamune."

Panggilan itu diacuhkan olehnya karena baginya tidak perlu terlalu mempercayai seorang 'rival'.

"Mori Motonari baru bangkit dari kubur; jika itu Motonari yang sama." Pancing 'Mitsunari'. Itu membuahkan rival-nya langsung membalikkan badan disertai—

**"CRAK!"**

'Mitsunari' tidak perlu bergeming tepat bilah pisau berdiam pada sejarak inci dari sisi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menginginkan '_fuck'_, Ishida Mitsunari. Karena itu kubilang _fuck off_ karena aku TIDAK. PERDULI." Sinis 'Masamune'.

'Mitsunari' mengambil ponsel-nya, lalu menekan _media player_. Suara pun terdengar dari speaker.

_[...Kamu juga... bukan Date Masamune yang kutahu...]_

"..." 'Masamune' memicing penuh aura peringatan. Sementara rival-nya menaruh ponsel ke saku jaket kembali.

"2012. Tampaknya dunia ini mendekati kiamat, huh?" Goda 'Mitsunari' seraya menarik pisau yang menancap pada tembok, kemudian berjalan menghampiri. "Aku akan mencari _doppelganger_-mu dan kau membereskan '_chairman'_-mu." Tawarnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pematik api.

**"CLINK!"**

Suara penutup pematik yang dibuka, diteruskan api yang menyala.

'Masamune' menggeleng lelah.

"_Persistent bastard_." Dengusnya. Tapi berakhir mengambil pak rokok dari saku celananya dan katup mulut mengapit salah satu filter, menariknya dari kumpulan. Ujung batang didekatkan pada api. Kepul asap pun mengisi di antara mereka.

Setelah menghisap sejenak, merasakan kadar nikotin yang mengisi relung pembuluh darahnya... 'Masamune' menyahuti soal '_deal'_ tadi secara pasif.

"Seminggu. Kalau kau menemukannya, jangan menyentuhnya. Aku akan mengurus Ieyasu... juga kembarannya. Sekaligus Motonari, jika perlu."

'Mitsunari' menyunggingkan senyum... _wicked_.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' segera memegang batang rokok, menariknya menjauh dari bibirnya, berlanjut maju dan bicara di depan bibir rival-nya. "Dan kau masih berhutang 500.000 dollar Amerika padaku. Seks tidak akan menggantikan keseluruhan jumlah."

"Kau terima cek?" 'Mitsunari' masih saja menggoda kala memasukkan pematik api ke saku celana.

'Masamune' tersenyum, juga menyamai versi _wicked_.

"_Cash_. _Deal_ _or no_ seks." Sahutnya sewaktu menjauh, mengarahkan langkah kedua kakinya menuju mulut lorong. Sesuai perkiraan, rival-nya membarenginya selayaknya 'teman', bersama balasan simpel.

"Hn_._"

**...**

Sejalan itu... di Sekigahara tempo dulu...

"...Yoshitsugu. Oi, Yoshitsugu!"

Suara itu membangunkan kesadaran si empunya nama seiring kedua mata terbuka sayu. Pandangan samar ditelusurkan ke sekeliling sejenak. Ruangan luas serupa rumah kediaman, juga sosok-sosok yang menatapnya... sebelum fokusnya berakhir pada seorang ninja yang duduk di dekatnya.

"A~ah. Kau membuat problema yang sangat-sangat-SANGAT rusuh, Yoshitsugu. Aku tidak yakin kepalamu akan aman kalau kau tidak bicara dimana _Danna_-ku, juga kelima samurai lainnya." Tekan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu maksud rencanamu dengan Masamune-_sama_. Tapi tanpamu, beliau tidak akan kembali. Jadi... tolong jangan berbelit-belit dan katakan di bawah siapa kamu bekerja, juga bagaimana caranya mengembalikan _Danna_-ku ke dunia ini dengan selamat." Sambung Kojuro.

"..." Yoshitsugu berusaha beranjak duduk. Sayangnya rasa perih di perutnya membuatnya kembali merebah lemah.

"Otani Yoshitsugu!" Geram Takeda, benar-benar meminta kepastian jawaban.

Sedangkan si empunya nama lagi-lagi hanya melemparkan pengelihatan, kali ini ke sosok Oichi yang bersandar pada tembok didampingi Legatus. Sebelum berakhir menjawab, "Akechi Mitsuhide mengantarkan tulang-belulang milik _Demon King_, Oda Nobunaga, dari Hisahide Matsunaga. Aku hanya memberikan bantuan mantra... Seharusnya _ini_ untuk kebangkitan era baru; sebuah kontrol akan kekuatan di atas Surga dan Neraka. Aku... tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan karena keyakinanku, bahkan Tenkai sendiri sebagai Mitsuhide, semua komposisi telah diletakkan sesuai."

"Oda Nobunaga..." ulang Kenshin penuh konsiderasi. Sementara Takeda mendesah panjang saat mengetahui nama: 'Hisahide Matsunaga'.

"Semua mantra memiliki mantra penangkal, bukan? Apa... tidak ada mantra untuk mengembalikan keenamnya?" Tanya Kasuga.

Yoshisugu memejam sejenak. "Mungkin ada. Tapi... aku tidak yakin. Ini... di luar jangkauanku."

"Begitu." Takeda menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bagaimana kalau mengirim kita semua untuk menyusul kesana? Menuntun pada keenamnya agar mereka berusaha mencari jalan untuk kembali kemari."

Semua pasang mata pun terjurus pada Keiji.

"Itu bisa menjadi solusi. Dua dunia yang terhubung dengan perbatasan dimensi. Bila menyingkapi keterangan Sarutobi Sasuke tadi, maka kepastiannya mereka sekarang tengah terpencar-pencar pada lain sisi." Timpal Kenshin.

Yoshitsugu kini berpikir baik-baik, benaknya mencoba merekonstruksi ulang situasi tentang kirim-mengirim ini.

"Apapun ini, tampaknya dikarenakan faktor gerhana." Sahutnya penuh pertimbangan. "Berarti mengirim adalah mustahil."

Legatus mengangkat tangan dengan gemetar. "U-um... kebutuhannya hanya tulang-belulang milik _D-demon King_... kan? J-jadi tinggal menambahkan mantra. J-jikapun di luar faktor gerhana... Oichi-_san _bisa membantu dengan kekuatannya... b-benar?"

"..." Yoshitsugu mendapatkan secercah harapan akan solusi.

"Kau benar. Kekuatan Oichi-_dono_ seharusnya sebagai materi 'pengangkat', sumber asupan bagi kebangkitan Oda Nobunaga. Maka dalam versi ini, seperti motor penggerak. Kita bisa mencobanya. Tapi... aku tidak yakin bisa membawa kalian semua secara utuh. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, tubuh memiliki porsi jiwa. Membawa pada perbedaan dimensi tanpa persiapan mental akan berbahaya. Kemungkinannya... tubuh dan jiwa tidak bisa menyatu sempurna saat memijak disana." Terangnya dengan sabar.

"Hm... jiwa, huh?" Sela Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kirinya. "Kalau begitu, mengirim satu akan lebih mudah."

"Jangan bicara soal mudah, ini menyangkut nyawa." Tekan Yoshitsugu.

"Maksudku, satu bagian. Jiwa." Sasuke tersenyum. "Dan aku memiliki keahlian ninja dalam bidang itu."

Takeda menghibahkan segenap pandangan serius ke ninja-nya. "Kau mempunyai ide, Sasuke?"

"Lebih-kurang, _Oyakata-sama_." Jawab Sasuke, lalu menatap ke Yoshitsugu. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya kooperatif bersama keselarasan pendapat."

"..." Yoshitsugu membalas kontak pandang. Berikutnya mendesah panjang.

"Malam ini... bulan baru, benar? Kita mungkin bisa menggantikan keajaiban." Ucapnya dengan terpaksa, lalu menoleh ke Legatus. "Siapkan semua, Legatus-_sama_. Bawa Oichi-_dono_ ke Sekigahara. TKP yang sama akan lebih mendukung jalan menuju ke gerbang dimensi yang sama."

"Yosh!" Sasuke berdiri, kemudian menoleh ke _daimyo_ dari Echigo. "Kenshin-_dono_, bisa kupinjam Kasuga sebentar?"

"..." Kasuga memicing.

...

..

.

"Apa-apaan?! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya meminta _scroll_ jurus rahasia milikku!" Seru Kasuga.

Sasuke menjawab, "Kasuga, aku membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Dan aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang Hisahide Matsunaga."

"Tch. Kau menyebalkan." Kesal Kasuga sambil mengambil sebuah gulungan. "Berjanjilah kau akan mengembalikannya."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tentu. Asal kau mau menjaga tubuhku." Proposalnya tepat menerima dan membukanya, membaca dan mengingat setiap penekanan mantra jurus. Kemudian berjalan menuju Yoshitsugu berada.

"Sasuke," panggil si kunoichi tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun berhenti dan menoleh.

"Aku... akan menantimu disini," lanjut Kasuga. "Juga menjaga Takeda Shingen." Lalu memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi semu merah pada rautnya. "Pokoknya cepat kembali bersama _scroll_ jurusku atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Di detik itu... mulutnya terbuka, hendak berkata: 'aku mencintaimu'. Tapi kalimat itu ditelannya seiring merekahkan senyum.

"Ya. Pasti." Ucapnya segera saat melihat kemilau sinar pada puncak daratan berduri-duri lancip, daratan aneh yang masih berdiam di pusat kawah Sekigahara.

"Aku pergi dulu." Salamnya dikemudian dan menghilang dalam kelebat.

Sedangkan Kasuga hanya bisa memejam tepat suara ledakan dasyat terdengar diikuti garis sinar hitam yang terbang meluncur ke langit.

**...**

Di dalam kamar...

"M-Masamune-_dono_..."

Masamune membuka mata kirinya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke sumber suara dan tertegun saat mendapatkan pemandangan air mata yang mengalir pada kedua pipi pemuda yang berdiri di samping ranjang, tepat di sebelahnya.

"_What_...?" Tanyanya sambil meminggirkan laptop sewaktu beranjak duduk.

'Yukimura' menyeka kedua matanya tepat berkata dengan terisak, "Aku... tidak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Sasuke belum kembali... Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Seseorang pasti menculiknya... atau dia nyasar entah kemana..."

Berikutnya mencengkeram kaos yang dipakai oleh lawan bicaranya. "Masamune-_dono_... kamu harus bertanggung-jawab...! Kalau kamu tidak mengancam akan memenggal kepalaku, bahkan mengejarku... aku mungkin tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke! Karena itu, bantu aku mencarinya...! Sekarang!" Ucapnya disertai menarik pria itu dengan raut yang terdefinisi marah.

"..." Masamune menatap sedatar-datarnya.

"Masamune-_dono_! Kubilang, sekarang! Atau aku tidak akan meminjamkan laptop-ku lagi!" Seru 'Yukimura'. Lawan bicaranya sendiri hanya terlihat menggosok-gosok rambut secara acuh.

"Baik-baik." Sahutan bergaya masa bodoh dari Masamune begitu memijakkan kedua kaki ke lantai dan berdiri dari ranjang, berlanjut mendesah lelah. _'Sasuke... ada-ada saja. Dasar doggie bloon..._' pikirnya.

Tepat berjalan, Masamune segera menahan pemuda yang membarenginya. "Kau tunggu disini. Sudah larut. Kalau kau hilang juga, aku bakal bertambah repot mencari dua." Terangnya.

"Tapi—"

Masamune menyegel utaraan itu dengan sebuah kecupan pada ujung hidung.

"Sekarang _shuddup_ dan biarkan aku pergi mencari." Perintahnya dikemudian.

"..." 'Yukimura' memasang tampang cemberut. Sedangkan tamunya kini membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan keluar.

Saat Masamune selesai memakai kedua sepatu sendalnya...

Syal merah mengalung pada lehernya, membuatnya menoleh disertai komentar, "Aku akan terlihat seperti wanita dengan warna ini." Meski tetap membiarkan kedua tangan di depannya bekerja membuat simpul.

Setelahnya 'Yukimura' mengambil jaket panjang dan mengunjuk salah satu lubang tangan.

Masamune lagi-lagi mendesah lelah karena ketimbang berargumen tidak jelas, mau tidak mau berakhir menuruti.

"Sekarang aku terlihat seperti suamimu..." komentarnya kembali. _'Dan ini... bahkan tidak matching...'_ sambung batinnya sewaktu mengamati penampilannya: kaos biru, celana jeans abu-abu, jaket coklat, syal merah, dan sepatu sendal.

"Kalau melihat abang-abang penjual takoyaki, titip dua bungkus ya." Pesan 'Yukimura' sambil menaruh lembaran uang ke saku jaket.

"_Kid_, sebenarnya kau itu khawatir pada anjingmu atau memang sengaja menyuruhku melakukan _errand_ untukmu?" Datar Masamune.

"Dua-duanya." Jawab 'Yukimura' sambil mendorong punggung tamunya menuju pintu. "Sekarang cepat cari."

**...**

Di lain sisi...

Sasuke terbangun setengah terhuyung. _'Oh~ tubuh. Sesuai perkiraan. Baiklah kaki... gerakkan kaki...'_ perintah dari pikirannya.

Kaki pertama merentang, diikuti kaki kedua.

Saat kaki ketiga dan keempat bergerak... Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya.

_'...Empat?'_ Pengelihatan diarahkan ke bawah. Penampakan lebatnya bulu dan sebuah ekor yang bergerak melingkar—

"KENAPA JIWAKU HINGGAP DI ANJING?!" Teriaknya. Tapi yang terdengar adalah "GUGUK GRRRR GUK AUUUU?!"

_ 'Astaga. Dari semua nama 'Sasuke' yang ada di dimensi ini... Erghhh. Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Kau bisa merubah dirimu sendiri. Kau kan ninja...'_ tegas batinnya.

Sasuke pun duduk. Lalu kedua kaki depannya diangkat, bersiap melakukan jurus. Namun belum sempat gerakan dilakukan, sebuah tangan menyendok tubuhnya.

_'Eh...?'_ Kedua matanya mengedip kembali seketika wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan—

"WAAAH! Tadakatsu! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Seru 'Ieyasu'.

_'Ha? Itu kan— UWAAH!'_ Sasuke terkejut saat kedua tangan pemuda itu memeluknya. Sementara kedua mata 'Ieyasu' mengamati bandul kalung dan membaca nama yang tertera.

"Sa-su-ke? Ohh~ _kawaii_~"

Sasuke berusaha berontak, namun dekapan terasa sangat erat dan keempat kakinya tidak banyak membantunya. _'Tu-tunggu! Aku senang kau mengenaliku, tapi aku sedang mencari—'_

"Sanada Genjirou Yukimura?" Ucap 'Ieyasu' kembali sewaktu jemari tangan kanannya membalikkan bandul kalung.

"Ya! _Danna_!_ Danna-_ku!" Seru Sasuke. Sayangnya yang keluar adalah "NGUUUUK! GUK! GUK!" Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekor.

"Kau pasti merindukannya eh? Sasuke-_chan_?" 'Ieyasu' mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke, kemudian mengangkat. "Ne, Sasuke-_chan_ mau kuantarkan pulang ke Tuan-mu?" Tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung si anjing.

Tapi di detik Sasuke memandang senyum yang terlukis di wajah pemuda itu... seluruh bulunya langsung berdiri, literal.

"Kamu tahu, pertemuan yang kuselenggarakan di dekat Shinjuku memang bukan kebetulan. Aku sudah lama ingin melihat 'dia', pemuda yang selalu menyita perhatian _dokuganryu_-ku." Papar 'Ieyasu', lalu melempar Sasuke ke pelukan 'Tadakatsu'.

"Kali ini..." 'Ieyasu' melebarkan senyum, nyaris serupa seringai tepat _knuckle_ bergerigi pada kedua tangan dihantamkan beradu, seraya melanjutkan bicara secara monolog.

"Aku akan memajang kepalanya di ruangan kantorku."

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: hahaha poor Sasuke. *lol*_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Hehehe. Tq, saya mencoba membuat sisi lain dari asli-nya yang tidak terkesan OOC XD Hahaha, hooh. Tampaknya si 'Masamune' ga bakal lepasin si Yukimura. *nah lo* XD_**

**_Next chapter, mari bertemu 'A Man with The Iron Fists'! *bah, kaya judul movie aja...* XD _**


	7. Silence of The Lamb

**Silence of the Lamb.**

* * *

"...Hei."

Kedua mata Mitsunari terbuka lemah menanggapi panggilan. Saat jemari tangan asing terasa menyusuri lekuk demi lekuk lembah-lembah ototnya, badannya tidak memberikan banyak respon karena terlalu kelelahan. Tapi satu hal yang disadarinya.

Ikatan _bondage_ beserta rantai pada kedua tangan dan kaki... telah dibebaskan.

Tepat mendeteksi _siapa_ yang berdiri di dekatnya, Mitsunari pun memicing setajam elang yang mengincar mangsa dan sekujur tubuh bereaksi alami sesuai segala tingkat kekesalan, kebencian, muak, dan semua embel-embel lainnya seketika mencengkeram kerah jaket si pria bangsat bernama Motochika Chosokabe atau apapun namanya yang melibatkan jenis burung.

"Woh! Tu-tunggu sebentar M-Mitsu— UWAAAAH!"

**"GABRUK!"**

Dan membanting.

"GHHH! Mit— UHUUK!"

Menendang.

"...M-Mitsu— BWAHHH!"

Juga meniban abdomen agar mengunci posisi. Memukul wajah itu berkali-kali... lagi... lagi... lagi... dan lagi. Pokoknya benar-benar tidak tanggung sewaktu tangan sepasangnya cekat menarik salah satu rantai dan melilitkannya pada leher pria yang menjadi sumber petaka baginya.

"AKH...! GHHH!"

Tangan 'Motochika' berusaha menggapai-gapai sambil memegangi leher untuk menjangkau rantai. Sedangkan Mitsunari langsung menginjak kedua lengan sekaligus menarik sisa rantai dengan kejam, sekejam aksi niat membunuh.

'Motochika' pun megap-megap mirip ikan mas koi.

"Bajingan... Berani meninggalkanku seperti pelacur setelah memakai seenak jidatmu... Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bermain, hah?!" Geram Mitsunari disertai mempererat tarikan. "Kau menyentuhku, bahkan menghina Hideyoshi-_sama_. Sikap pengecutmu membuatku ingin muntah. Motochika Chosokabe... dasar sampah... Akan kupastikan mayatmu tidak bakal dikenali lagi dan arwah penasaranmu bisa mencariku, aku, Ishida Mitsunari... Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Memaafkanmu!"

"_ANIKI_!"

Para anak buah langsung mencari, berbondong-bondong mempersiapkan senjata api. Tapi 'Motochika' memberikan signal: 'biarkan'.

Mitsunari sendiri hanya melirik dan menggeram serupa hewan. Mengingat satu-per-satu wajah dari sosok-sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu, mencari titik lemah... juga mencari celah. Selalu tidak masalah baginya jika harus menaruh korban kolateral. Semakin banyak akan semakin baik. Kebutuhannya di detik ini adalah melampiaskan semua frustasi.

"...Mit...su..." bata 'Motochika' dengan tersedak-sedak, berusaha bertindak sabar.

Mitsunari memicing kembali tepat jemari tangan kanan pria di bawahnya mengelus pipi kirinya dengan gemetar tersebab sirkulasi udara yang menipis.

"...Ma...af...kan... a...ku..."

"Tch!" Mitsunari jelas ngamuk. "Maaf eh? MAAF?! KAU KIRA SEMUDAH ITU, BANGSAT?! AIR MANI-MU BAHKAN MASIH DI DALAM TUBUHKU! BAJAK LAUT SIALAN! KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

Jari telunjuk 'Motochika' mengukir rangkaian huruf pada bidang dada si pembunuh: 'aku tidak tahu kalau kau... bukan dia.'

"..." Mitsunari kini tertegun.

Jari mengukir rangkaian huruf kembali: 'kau... punya kembaran terpisah. Aku melihatnya membumi-hanguskan markas terdepan milik Oda. Sebentar lagi... Oda pasti mengirim balik regu tergilanya untuk menyerang Toyotomi, merebut Kyoto.'

"A...pa...?" Mitsunari segera melepaskan pegangan. Lilitan rantai pun mengendur sehingga 'Motochika' bisa bernafas lega.

"Tampaknya... situasi akan semakin... aneh..." ucap 'Motochika' dengan terenggah-enggah, mencoba menstabilkan alur nafas sambil menyeka darah dari ujung bibirnya sewaktu bicara kembali.

"Aku mendengar banyak rumor... semua terkategori aneh. Lalu yang paling santer terdengar: Mori Motonari baru bangkit dari kubur."

"Motonari...?" Ulang Mitsunari, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

'Motochika' menarik kain seprei dan melibatkannya pada tubuh di atasnya. Hampir terasa... penampakan kasih sayang selayaknya seorang kakak. Kedua mata Mitsunari semakin menyipit dengan acuan datar karena dirinya tidak terbiasa dengan afeksi selain dari... Tokugawa Ieyasu. Namun kali ini bukan arti tumpang-tindih kemarahan seperti disebelumnya. Hanya... kebingungan.

"Motonari sudah dipasung oleh _dokuganryu_ dalam perebutan jalur perdagangan antara yakuza. Si Date Masamune adalah rival kembaranmu, namanya juga Ishida Mitsunari. Tapi lebih terkenal dengan _nickname_: _Prince of Misfortune_." Terang 'Motochika'.

Sebelum ditimpal, kalimat diteruskan.

"Yakuza itu semacam mafia kalau di negara-negara Barat; penguasa dunia hitam. Mereka terorganisir dan masing-masingnya memiliki seorang '_chairman'_. Sedangkan para jenderal penjaga masing-masing wilayah disebut '_Red Pole_'. Para '_Red Pole_' diberikan kesempatan untuk memperluas wilayah sendiri-sendiri, tetap dalam persetujuan dan sepengetahuan '_chairman_' mereka.

Yakuza sanggup menjual obat-obatan terlarang, senjata, para gadis, bahkan memanfaatkan perdagangan di dalam negeri seperti mengimpor berbagai macam barang-barang _classy_ seperti mobil, teknologi, _furniture_, perhiasan, barang-barang langka milik museum... lalu menjualnya dalam pasar gelap dengan harga yang relatif murah sehingga terjangkau oleh para masyarakat kalangan atas dan menengah. Juga membuka usaha seperti kasino, brotel, hotel, restoran, dan banyak lagi. Sampai mendukung beberapa partai besar yang berperan dalam negara ini, turut serta dalam panggung politik... dari belakang layar."

"..." Mitsunari berusaha menelaah.

Dan 'Motochika' belum selesai. Lanjutan diutarakan sambil beranjak duduk sehingga pria di atasnya melorot turun, duduk pada kedua pahanya.

"Ada tiga kelompok yakuza terbesar: Oda, Toyotomi, Tokugawa.

Oda memiliki '_Red Pole_' tergila: Akechi Mitsuhide. Dia dipastikan telah gugur dan kuharap kembarannya tidak pernah ada.

Kemudian Toyotomi memilikimu, uh... maksudku kembaranmu. Walau 'Ishida Mitsunari' bukan '_Red Pole_' karena pilihannya adalah melayani secara terselubung sebagai pembunuh bayaran... dia bebas membuat masalah di semua wilayah tanpa campur tangan dari Toyotomi sendiri. Istilahnya... '_Lone Wolf_', dia sangat liar dan ganas.

Terakhir... Tokugawa memiliki '_Red Pole_' tersarap dan paling ditakuti oleh para yakuza, kecuali kalangan pemimpin atas dari Oda dan Toyotomi tentunya: _dokuganryu_. Pria itu mampu menghabisi satu kompi pasukan, sendirian, bermodalkan sebuah katana dan sebuah _deagle_ atau _semi-rifle_... karena itu _dokuganryu_ sering disebut '_The Jackal_'. Sedangkan _Prince of Misfortune_ juga sering disebut '_The Ripper_' karena keahlian pisau-nya."

"Oi!" Sela Mitsunari seraya mencengkeram kerah si bajak laut kembali.

"Pria itu, _dokuganryu_ tidak akan pernah bisa ditundukkan oleh siapapun! Aku mengenalnya! Meski sebagai musuh... bahkan di saat aku menolak mempercayai saat dia menghabisi Hideyoshi-_sama_. Di detik itu... aku selalu mengejarnya, mencari keadilan dengan membalaskan dendam, menguji kemampuannya dan aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sewaktu kekalahanku terhadapnya dalam pertarungan satu-lawan-satu. Namun _dokuganryu_... sejauh bajingan, dia selalu bertahan, menunjukkan arti keadilan yang sesungguhnya dan tetap berdiri teguh pada keyakinannya! Dan kau bicara bahwa Tokugawa Ieyasu dari Mikawa berhasil mendapatkan pria itu di dalam genggamannya sebagai jenderal?! _Nonsense_! Khas-nya adalah enam katana serupa cakar. Khas-ku juga bukan pisau. Odachi!" Serunya.

'Motochika' mendesah panjang atas _fairytale_ dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tampaknya kau memang jarang keluar ke peradaban. Atau... kau bukan dibesarkan di daratan _Nihon_. Tapi jika menilai caramu bicara sefasih seorang _Nihon_ beserta ceritamu, juga khas pembawaanmu. Ditambah pakaianmu, perlengkapan pedang serupa samurai... Aku sejujurnya tidak mau menebak lebih jauh karena INI terlalu tidak masuk akal. Sekarang adalah tahun 2012. Para ilmuwan di negara Barat saja belum sanggup menciptakan mesin waktu, boro-boro mesin antar dimensi. Kau... dari dunia lain, mungkin bukan bumi. Entahlah. Sejelasnya juga bukan alien karena kau terlalu manusia untuk didefinisikan sebagai makhluk luar angkasa. Berarti kemungkinannya... dari masa lalu. Benar?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"..." Mitsunari langsung terdiam membisu. Berpikir. SANGAT berpikir keras.

"Begini saja," 'Motochika' memegang pinggang pria di depannya, diteruskan mengangkatnya duduk ke pinggir ranjang. Sedangkan dirinya bersimpuh di hadapan bersama saran.

"Pertama, kau harus beradaptasi dulu. Mempelajari soal dunia ini, juga soal yakuza. Jangan sampai mereka melihatmu sebagai 'Ishida Mitsunari' yang kutahu karena akan menimbulkan keruwetan, bakal berkepanjangan. Aku juga tidak mau kau menjadi target salah sasaran dari pihak Oda dan pihak Tokugawa. Jadi..."

Jeda kala jemari kedua tangannya meraih kaki kiri Mitsunari, mengelusnya dengan lembut seakan memperlakukan kaki seorang wanita.

"Kuminta, tinggal di Shikoku sebentar. Aku tidak berkata untuk mengabaikan Hideyoshi-_sama_ mu. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Lagipula kau membutuhkan suport terbaik. Paling tidak, tempat tinggal, kebutuhan makan dan minum. Yang terpenting adalah belajar menyetir kendaraan seperti motor, mobil, truk, mungkin pesawat, kereta, dan kapal jika kau mau. Berikan waktu seminggu, biar aku menjagamu. Setelahnya... kau bebas pergi kemanapun yang kau mau."

Kemudian 'Motochika' mengecup kaki, dimana membuat Mitsunari mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena baginya _ini_... serupa memperlakukan seorang Tuan.

"Apa kau setuju, _Danna_?" Tanya 'Motochika' dikemudian, diikuti senyum saat mengulang penekanan spesial.

"_Danna_-ku."

**...**

Di dalam sebuah kamar hotel berkelas suite, resort... lantai tertinggi dengan pemandangan perkotaan di dekat pantai...

"...MMMFFF...!" 'Mitsunari' menggigit erat-erat kain dasi yang melibat mulutnya selama hentak kasar terus mengisinya seakan merobek dinding-dinding anus. Kedua pergelangan tangannya semakin memar oleh daya tarik karena terkena lingkaran metal borgol dan lawan mainnya tetap membenamkan deret kuku pada kedua sisi pinggul, menahan sekaligus menarik tubuhnya seperti membetot.

Ranjang berukuran 'King' terus bergoyang seiring laju memacu dari kedua insan yang terkenal edan, pastinya keduanya memiliki kualitas '_kinky'_ yang sepadan dan praktek yang berlaku selalu senormalnya permainan wajar.

"GA-AAHFFF...!" 'Mitsunari' sendiri terus mengejang penuh intonasi kepuasan saat 'spot' dihantam keras, berkali-kali... lagi... lagi... lagi... dan lagi. Kepalanya mendongak dan lawan mainnya melulurkan lidah ke sepanjang jenjang leher hingga dagunya tanpa menyenggolkan bagian tubuh lainnya. Bagaimanapun khas _tease_ yang disampaikan... kesadarannya menginginkan afeksi, sentuhan; apapun. Sayangnya si pemberi kenikmatan tidak sekalipun memberikan kedekatan maksimal, hanya menyampaikan poin '_fuck'_ tanpa pengertian lebih selain mengawasi dan mengamati... merangkap bak penonton yang sakit jiwa.

Dan dirinya tenggelam...

Terdominasi dalam kuncian seekor 'naga'...

_Hilang_.

Kedua matanya menatap sayu sejalan dirinya terbawa alur hentak dan hentak dan hentak. Penampilan _dokuganryu_ yang indah bagi penampakan ironinya; bulir-bulir keringat menuruni lekuk otot-otot _six-pack_, tato berantai pada sekujur kulit tubuh seakan bergerak hidup setiap kali memacu, beserta segala ekspresi manipulatif dan sedingin es serupa refleksinya...

Mereka saling menandai 'rival', menodongkan ujung laras senjata, mengadukan kemahiran beserta ketangguhan, bahkan saling menguji partial nyawa. Namun di saat yang sama tanpa batasan diferensiasi selayaknya keduanya tercipta sebagai... 'satu'.

"...NGGH-MMFFF!" 'Mitsunari' hampir mencapai limit. Saliva mengalir lepas dari sela kain dasi yang lepek. _Hell_, semuanya _memang_ terlalu becek, bahkan liang duburnya! Dan rival-nya kembali memandangnya secara—

"_Hot_ eh?" Seringai 'Masamune' saat jemarinya menyempatkan memutar takaran pengendali _sex-toy _ke angka maksimal, '_mouse'_ yang sebelumnya telah terbenam jauh di dalam saluran anus lawan mainnya semakin menaruh kejutan. Bergetar. Keras.

"NA-AAH-OMMMFFF! FWAGH...!" Erang 'Mitsunari' tepat badannya mengejang salah kaprah, serius keteteran menahan limit tersebab rangsangan yang tersampaikan dari syaraf-syaraf dubur seperti menyetrumnya.

'Masamune' sendiri benar-benar bersikap bajingan. Telunjuknya mem-_poke_ penis lawan mainnya yang sangat meminta atensi. Lendir bening sudah sedaritadi menuruni sepanjang batang. Tapi kencangnya ikatan tali _mini bondage_ pada pangkal batang dan perbatasan kepala penis, juga pada pangkal kedua buah zakar... membuat penis itu tetap tegang tanpa memberikan kesempatan melakukan momen ejakulasi.

"FWAAGH! AAMMFFFTTT!"

Teriakan bertema memaki itu diacuhkan oleh 'Masamune', ujung jari dimasukkan pada celah urethra. 'Mitsunari' pun berakhir takluk karena campur-aduk perih dan nikmat sesuai versi keinginannya.

"_Mess_ dan _hard_, hm? Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan sampai besok... Setidaknya kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi..." desah 'Masamune' tepat mengeluarkan jarinya dan memejam erat dikarenakan apit kontraksi yang sungguh liar seperti dihisap secara oral; penis-nya pun tidak perlu ragu menggali pada titik terdalam berulang... berulang... berulang... dan berulang.

"Ohh... _dammit_..."

Desahan lanjutan berlantun serapah terus terlepas dari mulutnya.

Meski mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama pembunuh bayaran ber-level setara, sedikit yang diketahui tentang mode desperasi ala Ishida Mitsunari. Dan pelajaran berharga bila menyangkut soal seks dan 'rival'—

**"CRAK!"**

'Masamune' membuka mata kirinya berbarengan seringai dari lawan mainnya yang sukses membebaskan ikatan borgol.

"..._Shit_!"

**"BRUGH!"**

Keduanya jatuh ke lantai.

"OHHHHH!" 'Masamune' mengerang keras bukan dikarenakan punggungnya menabrak kerasnya lantai, melainkan penis-nya yang langsung dipacu, ditunggangi tanpa konsiderasi.

"Aku tidak sabar!" Seru 'Mitsunari' yang baru saja membebaskan ikatan dasi dari mulut, berlanjut menjilat puting dada lawan mainnya dan mengulum, mengikut-sertakan baris gigi... sekali lagi, tanpa konsiderasi.

"AHHHH! _FUCKER_! _GET OFF_!" Teriak 'Masamune' sambil menjambak rambut rival-nya.

"Hah! Baik!" Balas 'Mitsunari' setelah melepaskan kuluman, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kontak persetubuhan terlepas. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa konsiderasi, jemari kedua tangannya cepat mencengkeram kedua paha rival-nya, diteruskan penis-nya yang masih ter-_bondage_ ditembuskan pada liang dubur lawan mainnya.

Oh ya. Pasti SANGAT sakit.

"AAAAHHH!" 'Masamune' mengejang. Bagian itu belum dipersiapkan dan sekarang terenggang paksa. Yep, seperti dugaannya. Kerut dubur agak sobek dan mengalirkan darah. Sayangnya sejauh perih, perlakuan ini tetap—

"OHHH! OHH! _FUCK_...! AHHH! AHHHH!"

Tangan kiri 'Masamune' bertahan pada pinggir ranjang seakan sedang menggantungkan kehidupan terakhirnya. Sementara tangan sepasangnya mencakar lengan rival-nya antara mendorong dan menyalurkan rasa.

"NA-AAAH...! Aku akan memutilasimu, keparat! AHHH...!"

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' hanya memutar kedua bola matanya atas ancaman itu, masa bodoh selama meneruskan sesi segila wataknya. '_Mouse'_ yang masih bergetar di dalamnya menambah kenikmatan berlipat-lipat. Ini... luar biasa.

Badannya segera menindih, mencari kehangatan sekaligus wujud interaksi. Jemari tangan kanannya melepaskan pegangan dan meraba di bawah garis mata rival-nya.

"Milikku..." desahnya sambil menghentak keras-keras-keras dan dalam.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' mulai pasrah sekaligus memicing atas tingkat obsesi yang terlimpah. Tidakkah ini serupa... dirinya terhadap Sanada Yukimura?

"...Aku... menolak!" Serunya tepat mendorong bidang dada di atasnya, rival-nya pun terhempas ke belakang dan punggung menabrak lemari kecil yang berdiam di samping ranjang. Lampu di atas lemari jatuh.

**"PRANG!"**

Dan pecah berantakan.

"_DAMMIT_! Kita sedang bercinta, sialan!" Bentak 'Mitsunari' seraya maju mengukung kembali, berusaha menggumul, bersikap _whatever_ dengan kepingan-kepingan pecahan kaca di dekatnya.

"AHHH! Aku yang di atas, brengsek!" Balasan disertai meninju, berlanjut menendang wajah rival-nya. Alhasil darah muncrat ke udara, 'Mitsunari' pun terlempar ke belakang lagi.

**"GUBRAK!" **

Kali ini lemari kecil itu jatuh terguling. Sementara 'Mitsunari' berakhir berhenti menggerakkan pinggul sewaktu memegangi hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

"_Serve you right_..." sinis 'Masamune' dengan terenggah-engah.

'Mitsunari' menyeka darah. "Tsk-tsk." Decaknya, lalu mengambil pisau yang tersembunyi di balik bantal dan membuka bilah berbarengan merajamkannya pada lengan kiri rival-nya. Darah sekali lagi menciprat, kali ini ke lantai.

"AAHHHH! RRRGGGHHH!"

Erangan 'Masamune' seperti lolongan. Lawan mainnya kembali menindih, meneruskan sesi persetubuhan tanpa perduli banyak aturan. Malah bertahan pada gagang pisau sehingga kekuatan tekanan sejalan kegiatan seks memberikan efek sakit dan sakit dan sakit.

Sejauh sableng... kenikmatan sekali lagi berperan.

"...Namaku..." pinta 'Mitsunari' kala menghujani deret ciuman pada jenjang leher rival-nya. "_Dokuganryu_... _Dokuganryu_..."

"_Fuck you_..." desah 'Masamune'. Meski tangan kanannya langsung melingkar pada belakang leher rival-nya, menggesekkan penis-nya memanfaatkan himpit dari masing-masing _six-pack_ dan mulutnya mulai menanggapi _french-kiss_ yang disuguhkan.

"Mmmhh-..." 'Mitsunari' kali ini tidak membalas sahutan tadi selain memfokuskan memacu, menikmati gesekan di dalam saluran anus beserta kontraksi yang terjadi selama permainan lidah.

"...Hampir..." desahnya di sela jeda, rival-nya hanya mendengung "_go to hell_" dan meraup mulutnya kembali, mengunci antara mulut selama memacu secara selaras... kasar... kasar... kasar... dan kasar.

Gerakan semakin cepat, keduanya juga semakin terlena dalam puncak birahi yang... eksotik.

'Mitsunari' sudah tidak sanggup bertahan; memutus ciuman dan menggali cepat-cepat-cepat sampai rival-nya memberikan segala ekspresi kepuasan... mengerang keras nama 'Yuki' seketika cairan mani melesat keluar. Sedetik berikutnya, klimaks dicapainya dan semuanya terasa...

_Hambar_.

Tepat selesai membuang seluruh mani di dalam tubuh lawan mainnya... Pandangan pun tertuju mati ke wajah tampan si _dokuganryu_.

Jemari tangan kanan kini mengepal.

"BANGSAT!" Seru 'Mitsunari' sambil menghaturkan bogem ke wajah di bawahnya.

Wajah 'Masamune' pun terpaling oleh daya momentum. Memar merah terbentuk pada pipi kirinya. Mata kiri hanya melirik tanpa pertunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Selalu YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, DAN YUKI! Apa tidak ada nama lain di kepalamu?! AKU DISINI! AKU SELALU MENGEJAR PUNGGUNGMU! MENCOBA BERDIRI DI SAMPINGMU! AKU! SEMUANYA AKU! Bahkan kau memberiku _nickname_ bodoh padaku sehingga hanya kau yang memanggil namaku! Tapi kenapa hingga detik inipun... KAU TIDAK MENGAKUIKU?!"

'Mitsunari' tersengal berat sesudah mengeluarkan unek-unek dari lubuk hatinya. Sementara rival-nya...

"Hehehehe..."

Tertawa.

"_So what_, hm?" Tekan 'Masamune' tepat menarik pisau yang menancap dan membuangnya. "Kau bukan apa-apaku, Ishida Mitsunari."

"..." 'Mitsunari' memicing.

'Masamune' langsung mendorong bidang dada di atasnya, lalu menduduki abdomen tanpa memisahkan kontak persetubuhan, memaksa rival-nya menahan posisi badan setengah merebah menggunakan kedua siku tangan.

"Aku membiarkan mereka menggenggamku, menyentuhku, merusak dan menghancurkan martabatku karena dua sisi mata koin yang kupegang. Aku berdiri untuk Ieyasu, bahkan sebelumnya Nobunaga. Dan _kau_ mengenalku. Aku meletakkan perbedaan terhadap bisnis dan kepentingan, bahkan dendam. Aku membangun semua itu dari _zero_. Yang kusuka pasti kuambil. Yang tidak pasti kubuang. Aku tidak perduli jika harus menjual harga diriku. Setidaknya kesadaranku sendiri bahwa diriku memang bajingan. _No regret_. Tapi kau..."

Jeda saat jemari tangan kanan menarik kabel _sex-toy_, '_mouse'_ pun meluncur keluar. 'Masamune' menyeringai sewaktu memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam saluran anus rival-nya. 'Mitsunari' menatap sayu seketika pergerakan berusaha menjangkau titik terdalam membuatnya reflek membuka kedua kakinya.

"Kau menikmatinya, bukan? Fokusmu jauh pada diriku... mencariku untuk perhatian... ilusi... tanpa pengertian dedikasi... dimana versi yang kau lihat HANYA mata kiriku... jemari kedua tanganku... penis-ku..." Sambil menekankan dalam, diimbuh menggoyangkan pinggul untuk memancing reaksi dari penis yang masih membenam di dalam tubuhnya. Cairan mani pun merembes keluar kala 'Masamune' mendekat selayaknya predator.

"_Seorang_," bisiknya di depan bibir rival-nya. "Karena itu, Ishida Mitsunari. Kukatakan, kau... _pathetic_. Sesuai _nickname_ yang kuberikan. _Prince of Misfortune_. Kau membawa sial bagi dirimu sendiri dan mengejarku hanya untuk rangking profesional? Pengakuanku untukmu tidak akan pernah ada. Sampah. _Wake up_,_ bastard_."

'Mitsunari' menggeratkan baris gigi sepanjang perkataan itu.

"Ohh~?" 'Masamune' melebarkan seringai. "Kau marah? Mau menghajarku? Membunuhku? Memutilasiku? Lakukan, Ishida Mitsunari." Tantangnya seraya menarik ketiga jarinya keluar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lakukan. Hehehehe... Kau tidak berani, bukan? Kau menginginkanku untuk memandangmu, hidup dan menanggapimu, mengerti dirimu sebagai 'rival'... Tsk-tsk." Lanjutnya.

Jemarinya kini menyendok dan memegang dagu rival-nya. "Sedangkan Yuki... Sanada Yukimura adalah bocah yang _ignorant_. Mungkin kepolosannya membuatnya buta. Tapi dia terus maju tanpa memandangku, tanpa menoleh padaku. Dan kau tahu perlakuanku untuknya setelah aku mendapatkannya? Aku tidak masalah selama kedua tanganku merengkuhnya, hidup atau mati. Yang manapun pilihannya, dia milikku —_keduanya_. Apa kau sanggup memilikiku, Ishida Mitsunari?"

"..." 'Mitsunari' memejam erat.

"Kurasa tidak." Datar 'Masamune' saat melepaskan pegangan. Kemudian menarik diri dan memisahkan kontak persetubuhan. Setelahnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Semudah itu.

'Mitsunari' berakhir membuka kedua matanya saat suara air shower terdengar.

"_Mess_... dan _hard_..." desahnya tepat merebah ke lantai dengan tangan kanan bersandar pada dahi. "_Asshole_." Makinya, sejujurnya tertuju bagi dirinya sendiri.

'Mitsunari' tidak mau berpikir lagi sewaktu memejam pasrah, mencoba melelapkan dirinya dalam _rewind_ perkataan demi perkataan tadi dan... tidur.

**...**

Sejalan itu...

"Mana _doggie _bloon itu..." omel Masamune selama berjalan, melihat kesana-kemari sekaligus memastikan mengingat rute yang dilaluinya agar dirinya tidak ikutan nyasar juga.

Jalanan di sekitar komplek perumahan cukup sepi. Tentu saja, sudah jam satu dini hari. Setidaknya dengan lembaran uang tadi, pencariannya berpucuk pada area pertokoan. Beberapa penjual makanan masih terlihat di pinggir-pinggirnya. Maka, daripada pulang tidak membawa hasil... kedua kakinya berakhir diarahkan kesana.

"_Crepes_... _Ice cream_... _Pizza_..." ucapnya sambil membaca satu-per-satu tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada setiap _stand _kecil bermodel gerobak. Begitu menemukan, Masamune pun bergegas menghampiri dan memesan.

"Dua." Perintahnya dengan padat, singkat, dan jelas.

Si penjual menatap datar. Meski begitu, tetap menunjukkan sebagai formalitas. "Mau isi apa saja? Ada cumi, udang, daging rasa barbeque, ayam keju dan sosis keju dengan mayonaise ala hamburger, juga salad, dan standar coklat—" Kalimatnya berhenti tepat si pembeli memicing padanya.

"Apa saja yang enak. Pokoknya spesial."

"A-ah... B-baik." Sahutnya dengan terbata, buru-buru menaruh adonan ke penggorengan khusus.

Di sela menunggu... Masamune mengalihkan pandangan ke _mini-mart_. Terdapat stok _pack_ rokok beraneka ragam label di lemari dekat kasir. Itu menarik perhatiannya karena tadi sewaktu mem-_browsing web_, tembakau jaman sekarang itu ternyata simpel dan ekonomis. Tinggal pakai dan buang. Itu... menarik.

"Aku mau kesana dulu," ucapnya pada si penjual, disertai menunjuk tempat. "Pastikan selesai saat aku kembali."

"S-siap!" Sahut orang itu sambil membungkuk hormat, sekali lagi merupakan formalitas terhadap _customer_.

Berjalan sebentar sampai berakhir membuka pintu kaca. Masamune segera mengambil tempat di dekat kasir dan mengamati deretan.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Salam ramah dari wanita yang menjadi petugas kasir.

"Ya... uh, mana rokok yang enak?"

Si petugas pun tersenyum antara bingung dan canggung. "Um... saya tidak merokok, jadi... soal rasa biasanya relatif." Jawabnya secara klise.

"Itu apa?" Tunjuk Masamune pada kotak bertulisan 'Durex'.

"A-ah..." Lawan bicaranya lagi-lagi memberikan mimik serupa. "Itu... kondom."

Masamune mengerutkan alis kirinya. "Apa enak?" Tanyanya kembali.

Wanita itu kini menggaruk-garuk pipi saat menerangkan, "Ada berbagai rasa dari buah-buahan sampai mint... juga versi _dot_, itu bergerigi... kalau menyukai permainan yang sedikit... uh..." Dan mesam-mesem sendiri tepat meneruskan, "Itu... untuk hubungan intim."

"..." Masamune berpikir serius. _'Hubungan intim...? Memangnya diletakkan dimana? Mulut? Lidah? Vagina? Anus? Penis? Apa itu semacam sex-toy?'_

"Kalau begitu... coba yang tutupnya berwarna merah itu," poinnya ke salah satu _pack_ rokok tanpa banyak repot. Si petugas segera mengambilkan rokok bertulisan: 'Marlboro'.

Masamune kemudian menambahkan, "Juga kondom, yang _dot_."

"_Pack_ besar, sedang, atau kecil?" Tanggapan sabar dari wanita itu sambil menunjukkan tiga versi kemasan berwarna merah bertulisan: 'durex pleasuremax'.

Masamune mengamati teraan: '3 ribbed and dotted condoms to stimulate you both', dimana membuatnya mempertimbangkan, _'Both... Hm, jadi tetap membutuhkan partner.'_ Lalu menunjuk yang kemasan tipis.

"Baik. Ini saja? Koreknya sekalian?" Tanya si petugas kembali.

Masamune mengangguk semenjak dirinya tidak memegang korek api. Dan sesudah demonstrasi bahwa korek itu menyala, uang pun dibayarkan. Setelahnya berjalan keluar dari _mini-mart_ sambil menenteng plastik kecil. Sempat membuka _pack_ rokok, mengambil sebatang dan menyalakannya.

"Nikotin..." dengungnya saat mencecap rasa. "Tidak buruk." Angguknya.

Berikutnya membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan _se-pack_ kondom yang dibelinya ini. Jadi tidak sabar untuk mencoba.

_'Kuharap Yukimura mau menjadi sukarelawan, hitung-hitung bayaran menyita waktuku sampai melakukan errand di dini hari.'_ Bibirnya langsung menyimpulkan senyum bertema bajingan.

Selesai mengambil dua bungkus takoyaki beserta membayar... Masamune berjalan pulang dan melupakan tugas terpentingnya, yaitu: mencari Sasuke.

...

..

.

Di tengah perjalanan...

**"...NGIIIIUUUUNGG! NGIIIIUUUUNG!" **

Masamune berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke dua mobil pemadam kebakaran yang lewat diikuti sebuah mobil ambulan.

Tidak ada perasaan apapun sewaktu meneruskan berjalan. Hingga hitungan menit pun berlalu... Fokusnya kini tertuju pada kerumunan orang, juga kepul asap hitam bersama kobaran api pada—

Kedua bungkus takoyaki dan plastik kecil pun melorot lepas dari pegangan.

"YUKI!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menerobos kerumunan orang, menuju rumah yang terbakar.

Para petugas pemadam kontan menahan. "Berbahaya!" Seru salah satunya. Terlihat bahwa tiang penyangga bagian depan rumah ambruk terlalap api. Namun Masamune tidak perduli dan mendorong kedua orang yang menghalanginya.

"MINGGIR KALIAN!" Serunya. Lalu berlari ke pintu samping dan menendangnya.

"YUKI!" Teriaknya kembali sambil melangkah masuk sampai ke lorong dapur dan melihat ke sekeliling. Semuanya api, bagusnya beberapa bagian ruangan keluarga masih tampak lowong dari kobaran.

"YUKIIII!" Teriaknya tanpa berhenti mencari.

_'Kamar...'_ Pikiran tercepatnya seraya berhati-hati dari jilatan-jilatan api yang terus memakan bagian rumah.

Sewaktu menaiki tangga...

Suara "NGUUUK NGUUUK...!" Terdengar dari lorong kamar. Masamune pun memicing pada seekor anjing yang bulunya berbelepotan cairan merah kental serupa... darah.

"Sasuke...?" Panggilnya dengan terheran-heran.

"NGUUUK! GUK! GUK!" Seru anjing itu, diteruskan menggigit ujung jaketnya, menahannya tepat berniat menuju salah satu pintu kamar yang terdapat bercak-bercak merah yang sama.

"_GET OFF_!" Balasnya seraya menarik balik kain jaketnya. "YUKIIII!" Serunya kembali. Tapi Sasuke lagi-lagi menggigit ujung jaketnya, kali ini disertai geraman.

Masamune tidak tanggung menendang si anjing karena kepastian jika peliharaan sudah kembali dan masih disini, berarti si pemilik juga.

Pintu pun didobrak dan—

Mata kirinya membelalak pada tubuh yang terbaring di lantai... bersimbah darah...

Tanpa kepala.

"Ha-..." Masamune mendekati dengan gemetar. Kenaan yang sama... geletak pemukul baseball yang hancur... kamar yang berantakan... perlawanan... semua kejelasan dari situasi membuatnya terduduk lemas pada genangan darah yang melebar. Sementara kain korden dan dinding terus terlalap api seiring tiang-tiang penyangga atap di luar kamar mulai berjatuhan.

"Yuki..." Jemarinya meraba pinggir leher tubuh itu, kulit yang terkuak terasa kasar... seperti ditarik paksa.

"Oh Yuki... Yuki... Kenapa... harus begini..." Hatinya benar-benar tersayat-sayat pedih membayangkan pemuda ini, pemuda yang seharusnya tidak tahu apa-apa... harus berakhir mengenaskan begini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Teriaknya dengan frustasi sambil memukul lantai.

Seharusnya dirinya tidak perlu pergi. Seharusnya dirinya tetap disini. Seharusnya...

_"Sejauh 'sampah', kau tetap 'dia'."_

Ngiang kalimatnya sendiri...

Jemari kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini... Aku akan merobek-robek tubuhnya..." Geramnya saat berdiri membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju lemari, memakai perlengkapan khas-nya. Enam sarung katana dipasang. Sebuah pedang, satu-satunya yang tersisa segera dimasukkan ke salah satu sarung.

Kobaran api membias pada iris kuningnya. Dendam mulai berkecambuk, meracuni konsistennya sebagai seorang pemimpin geng Oshu. Sosoknya benar-benar terbakar oleh emosi.

Sedangkan Sasuke...

Kedua matanya melebar dengan terkejut pada lambang 'Date' di punggung itu. Penampakan kilatan-kilatan petir biru di sekujur tubuh memberikan keyakinan bahwa pria itu adalah si _dokuganryu_, Date Masamune, salah satu samurai yang dicarinya.

"GUK! GUK! NGUUUUK!"

Seruan si anjing memaksa Masamune melimpahkan perhatian, berlanjut memicing sewaktu salah satu kaki menggaris rangkaian huruf menggunakan darah pada lantai: 'Ini aku Sarutobi Sasuke.'

"..." Masamune terhenyak, kontan menarik kalung si anjing dan membentak, "KAU DISINI?! DAN KAU TIDAK MEMBANTU?! KEPARAT! ITU JUGA TUANMU!"

Sasuke menatap sayu. Itu mengingatkan Masamune bahwa dunia ini... Benar, awalnya dirinya juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan apapun. Berarti... keahlian ninja sama saja nihil. Pegangan pun dilepaskan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau melihatnya...? Siapa... yang melakukan ini padanya..." Lirihnya.

"GUUK!" Jawab Sasuke seraya menorehkan rangkaian huruf: 'Ieyasu.'

Masamune jelas terkejut. "Tokugawa Ieyasu...?!"

"GUUUK! GUK!" Sasuke menggeleng. "NGUUUKK..."

"..." Masamune teringat lagi soal... 'kembaran'.

"_Shit_..." desahnya sambil memijati kening. Darimana harus mengawali mencari? Shinjuku bahkan tidak dikenalnya! Jadi bagaimana? BAGAIMANA?!

"GUUK!" Peringatan dari Sasuke seiring samar-samar suara seruan di lantai bawah.

Pandangan Masamune segera ditelusurkan ke sekeliling, berakhir pada... laptop. _'Mungkin benda itu berguna...'_ Sambil bergegas melipatnya dan menaruhnya ke tas bersama _charger_. Kemudian mengambil ponsel, juga _charger_. Selanjutnya menoleh ke tumpukan buku._ 'Yellow pages.' _Buku itu dimasukkan ke tas.

Terakhir...

Masamune kembali menghampiri tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Berlutut, mengelus bidang dada dan mencengkeram kain kaos. "Yuki... Tunggu aku... Jangan berani pergi dariku sampai aku membawa kepalamu kembali pada tubuhmu."

"SIAPA YANG MASIH DI DALAM!" Seruan dari luar menyela, diikuti derap langkah sepatu.

Kalau begini... membawa pedang ala samurai di depan mereka akan merepotkan. Masamune mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. "Sasuke, kemari." Perintahnya tepat berdiri mengambil posisi dan menarik pedangnya. Sasuke mengangguk seketika denging tebasan berlibat petir.

**"DUAAAAAAAARRRR!"**

Sebagian porsi kamar pun runtuh.

"Ayo!" Serunya kala melompat ke halaman belakang.

Sedangkan Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan mendekati sosok kembaran Tuan-nya, menatap pedih saat menjilat jemari dengan keseluruhan arti bela sungkawa. Air mata menetes tepat ikrar terukir di dalam lubuk hati terdalam. _'Aku sebagai anjing... telah gagal menjagamu, Danna. Namun... Aku pasti menjaga Masamune-dono... sesuai permintaanmu... Dan saat aku bertemu dengan Danna-ku... Aku sebagai ninja tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dari pengelihatanku.'_

Berikutnya berlari tertatih, cekat melompat dan mengekor walau sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa perih akibat pertarungan awal dengan 'Tadakatsu' beserta tendangan dari si _dokuganryu_.

Keduanya sigap melompati tembok ke rumah sebelah dan terus berlari menuju jalan utama.

Distrik perbelanjaan.

**...**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan rumah sakit berkelas VIP...

Jemari tangan kanan Yukimura bergerak, diikuti kedua alis yang mengerut.

Sesuatu... yang dingin menerpa kulitnya.

Kedua matanya membuka perlahan.

_Sesuatu_...

Pandangannya mencoba fokus pada... bentuk putih... transparan... yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Hai," salam dari bentuk itu. Dan pemuda itu... serupa dirinya. Benar-benar... kembar.

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Tampaknya kondisiku akan terus terperangkap di dunia ini karena Masamune-_dono_ mengikat sumpah padaku..." kata si sosok. "Tapi _lucky_! Aku tahu-tahu _poof_ disini. Kamu tahu? Masamune-_dono_ mencarimu, dia... sangat khawatir padamu. A~ah. Kamu membuatku iri saja. Masamune-_dono_ sungguh menarik, juga _gentle_. Engrish-nya itu lho. Hehehehe. Khas banget. Meski terkadang sikapnya menyebalkan... Tapi memang tampan. Dan oh! Kekuatan petirnya seperti sihir! Keren!"

"...Huh...?" Yukimura mengedipkan kedua matanya. Sekejap... nama rival-nya yang terus disebut-sebut beserta ingatan tentang kejadian di mobil membuatnya reflek memperhatikan ruangan.

_'Masamune-dono...!'_

Ternyata tidak ada siapapun.

Menghela nafas panjang seakan lega... Kedua tangan memegang selang oksigen dan meminggirkannya sewaktu beranjak bangun. Sayangnya perutnya terasa sangat sakit sehingga Yukimura berakhir sedikit terenggah-engah, mau tidak mau kembali merebah.

"Masamune..." desahnya seraya menyibak kaos milik rumah sakit dan meraba kain perban yang melingkar pada abdomen-nya. _'Dia serius... huh...?'_

"Ne, Yuki. Tempat ini cukup menyeramkan..." kata pemuda transparan itu tiba-tiba.

Temperatur ruangan mendadak turun beberapa derajat. Yukimura kontan menarik selimut menutupi kedua pundak selama mengamati garis mirip sobekan di leher lawan bicaranya. Terdapat deret kuakan kulit dan lelehan merah serupa darah. Tampaknya tadi tidak terlalu ngeh pada detil.

_'Entah kenapa... sosok itu lebih menyeramkan... transparan begitu...'_ Pikirnya. Benar-benar mengesampingkan praduga soal persamaan wajah, apalagi keanehan pemuda sepantarannya itu.

"Karena itu aku tidak terlalu menyukai rumah sakit. Membawa memori buruk tentang keluargaku... juga tentang _Oyakata-sama_..." Lanjut si sosok.

Yukimura kini memicing bersama ekspresi serius sekaligus membatin, _'Oyakata-sama...'_ Lalu bertanya, "Kamu..."

Pemuda transparan itu tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Tahayul bahwa melihat rohmu sendiri berarti ajal telah mendekat, itu tidak mungkin karena aku bukan kamu dan kamu bukan aku."

"Roh..." Ulang Yukimura.

"Mm-hm." Angguk si sosok.

"..." Yukimura menatap sedatar-datarnya.

Cukup lama.

Ralat: SANGAT lama.

Sampai kesadarannya menyebutkan...

"Kamu... U-uh... hantu...?" Tanyanya sambil menelan ludah.

"Ohh? Apa aku terlihat seseram itu?" Pertanyaan balik disertai menunjuk pada diri sendiri.

Yukimura menganga.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo serius dulu," ucap si sosok sembari melirik ke pintu. "Pria yang menjagamu disini akan datang sebentar lagi, dia lagi ke kafetaria. Kamu harus mencari Date Masamune dan jangan 'Date Masamune' yang bersamamu. Masamune-_dono_ bilang kemungkinannya pria itu sangat berbahaya. _Crazy_." Penekanan kata terakhir diutarakan seraya meniru pose ala Masamune.

Namun bagi Yukimura... penyebutan dan penempatan nama rival-nya yang terdengar akrab, jelas membuatnya bertanya kebingungan. "Tunggu. Kamu... bersamanya...?"

Pemuda transparan itu mendesah lelah.

"Sebelumnya, ya. Ceritanya panjang. Mungkin agak lucu... juga menyedihkan..." Kedua mata kini terlihat sayu. Kemudian mencoba tersenyum meski terkesan parau dan dipaksakan tepat meneruskan, "Tapi yang bisa kukatakan... dia... sepertinya... mencin..."

Suara perlahan meredup. Otomatis jemari tangan itu meraba leher yang terkuak seolah-olah mengecek pita suara, berlanjut menatap ke tubuh yang mulai pudar. Masih ada kelanjutan rangkaian kata. Sayangnya saat tangan berusaha menjangkau Yukimura, keseluruhan tubuh menguap seperti asap dan... hilang.

"..." Yukimura mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Sedangkan yang tertinggal disini hanya keheningan beserta temperatur udara yang kembali hangat.

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya siapa namamu..." Ucapnya dengan raut sedih. Anehnya, air mata menuruni pipi.

Yukimura menggosok-gosok kedua matanya, lalu menyingkirkan selimut. Kedua kaki digerakkan perlahan, mencoba memijak pada lantai. Rasa perih masih menjalar. Namun tekadnya...

"Aku... Sanada Yukimura... Khh...!" Jemari kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggir ranjang, nafasnya menjadi berat saat memaksakan diri untuk turun.

**"BRUGH!"**

Kabel-kabel pendeteksi tekanan jantung yang terhubung pada kulit langsung lepas tepat tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Alat pun menyala **"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT..."** Jarum infus juga ikutan lepas dan membaret kulit, untungnya tidak sampai patah di dalam.

"Errrghh!" Erangnya sambil merangkak berdiri, lumayan gemetar.

"Aku... tidak akan menyerah..." Sengalnya tepat meraih pinggir ranjang kembali sebagai bantuan menarik diri, sampai berakhir berdiri dan menegakkan badan. "_Oyakata-sama_... lihat padaku. Aku... tidak akan mengecewakanmu..."

"Haa-..." Menarik nafas dalam-dalam tanpa memusingkan bercak merah yang kini tercetak pada balutan perban, kedua kaki melangkah tertatih menuju lemari. Disana menurut instingnya terdapat pakaiannya. Dan benar, sewaktu dibuka... barang-barangnya kecuali sepasang tombak, semuanya tertata rapi dan... wangi. Rupanya sudah dicuci.

Cekat berganti pakaian... Kedua matanya berakhir teracu pada pintu. Yukimura menyunggingkan senyum, mungkin agak meringis karena menahan sakit. Kemudian berjalan dengan hati-hati.

"Date Masamune... Sanada Yukimura... telah datang."

**...**

Di kamar hotel...

'Masamune' keluar dari kamar mandi hanya bermodalkan handuk yang melingkar pada pinggul, sembari menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang lepek menggunakan handuk.

Berjalan ke sofa, tatapannya tertuju pada pria yang masih merebah di lantai. 'Masamune' pun menggeleng, lalu menghampiri.

"Kau itu..." desahnya sambil menarik selimut dan dilemparkan menutupi tubuh yang telanjang bulat.

"Sebenarnya sama saja seperti dia. Hanya terlalu terkorupsi denganku." Lanjutnya.

Berikutnya membuang handuk yang tadi dipakai untuk mengeringkan rambut dan berjalan ke sofa, memakai pakaiannya yang tergeletak disana tanpa keperluan dasi. Setelahnya... jemari kedua tangannya menyisir rambut yang masih lepek, lalu mengambil bungkus rokok dari saku jas bersama pematik api dan menyalakan sebatang.

Terakhir mengambil ponsel yang tadi ditinggalkannya dalam keadaan '_silent'_, mengecek pesan dan...

"Delapan _miss-call_... Ieyasu?" Gumannya, agak heran karena ini jam dua dini hari. Atas dasar pertimbangan permasalahan yang '_urgent'_, ibu jari segera menekan layar sentuh dan menelpon balik.

Begitu nada sambung terhubung...

"Ya. Aku tadi sedang bercinta. Jadi sori." Paparnya secara terang-terangan pada lawan bicara yang berada di seberang sambungan telepon, sambil menghisap rokok selama berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dan saat mendengarkan kalimat balasan, kepul mengisi udara.

"Ieyasu. Aku bukan pelacurmu. Kau tidak perlu bersikap sebagai induk semang yang selalu bertanya dengan siapa aku bercinta. Itu menyebalkan." Sinisnya.

'Masamune' mendesah lelah, memijati keningnya tepat mendengar kalimat balasan lagi.

"Kau mau menjemputku? Heh. Aku saja yang kesana. Kok repot."

Kedua kakinya berhenti seketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. 'Masamune' melirik ke sosok rival-nya, membuatnya lagi-lagi mendesah lelah tersebab berbarengan dengan kalimat balasan dari si '_chairman'_ yang menyampaikan segala isyarat bahwa tidak mengehendaki penolakan. Pastinya bernada perintah.

"_Fine_. _Whatever_." Sahutnya, kemudian mematikan durasi bicara.

"Kau benar." Pembukaan kata dari 'Mitsunari' secara tiba-tiba. Entah topik apa yang mau dibahas, 'Masamune' hanya diam sepanjang menikmati kadar nikotin yang terkandung pada batang rokok.

Mengetahui pria di depannya menanti... 'Mitsunari' pun melanjutkan, "Namun sebelum kau membereskan segalanya... aku hanya berharap bisa setara. Seandainya aku dan dirimu adalah reinkarnasi dari dua pribadi yang sama... Maka sebelum semuanya berakhir pada dua sisi berbeda; sedikit saja... waktu... sebelum kau membuatku harus membunuhmu, _dokuganryu_."

'Masamune' menyematkan filter pada apit bibir, menghisap sejenak, lalu menyahuti secara pasif. "Saat itu tiba, berarti aku akan berdiri di hadapanmu. Sebagai musuh. Sama sekali tidak buruk, Ishida Mitsunari."

"Ya..." desah 'Mitsunari' sambil mendekap erat, membenamkan sisi wajahnya pada rambut tepat memejam... mememori semua khas dari tinggi, aroma parfum yang sensual... juga kontraksi otot-otot punggung rival-nya.

Besit ilustrasi akan karma, pembayaran kesalahan di masa lalu seperti ajaran agama. Ya, _mungkin_. Setidaknya dirinya telah menekankan perbedaan, yaitu: bertemu dengan _dokuganryu_ sebagai rival dan... kekasih.

Jikapun harus berakhir sebagai musuh...

"Ya, sama sekali tidak buruk." Senyumnya. Walau sangat pahit.

"..." 'Masamune' memegang batang rokok, menjauhkannya dari apit bibir saat mengendurkan pautan kedua tangan yang memeluknya, sembari membalikkan badan.

Dan...

Mencium bibir 'Mitsunari'.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: aw... so sweet. XD Oke. 'Yukimura' maaf harus memotong perananmu. Sepertinya tugasmu sebagai karakter di dalam fic ini sudah selesai, jadi... mari kita fokuskan ke Yukimura. *Grins*_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Hehehe, maaf saya membunuh 'Yukimura' XD *digampar Masamune* Tapi 'Masamune' x 'Mitsunari' memang menarik perhatian saya. Juga... saya suka ber-eksperimen dengan para sexy men yang terkenal... uh, 'brutal'. XD *ditendang Mitsunari* Oh ya... Hanbe. Di wiki tulisannya 'Hanbe'. Oke, jadi next-nya pakai imbuhan 'i' :)_**

**_Sepertinya 'Ieyasu' baru muncul di chapter berikut *grins*. Baiklah, bagaimana kabar Masamune dan Sasuke? Apakah Yukimura sukses melarikan diri dari rumah sakit? Hehehehe. _**

**_Next chapter: 'Dead or Alive'! _**


	8. Dial M for Murder

**Dial M for Murder.**

* * *

Masamune tetap mengayuh kedua kakinya, memacu tanpa menoleh lagi. Sama sekali tidak ada rencana. Segalanya terasa buta baik arah, posisi, dan tujuan. Apalagi kepalanya sudah panas, ingin sekali menebas orang. Siapa saja.

Beberapa lama berlari...

Baru disadari kalau empat kaki yang tadi mengikutinya, kini... hilang.

Masamune pun memperlambat langkah dan memaling ke belakang. Ternyata... Sasuke sedang terbaring. Pastinya semakin menaikkan tensinya ke ubun-ubun kepala. "Ninja bloon! OI!" Serunya sambil berlari mendekat dan membentak tanpa banyak berpikir lagi.

"Bukan waktunya untuk tidur, bodoh! Kita harus mencari kendaraan!"

Tapi anjing itu tidak menyahuti maupun bergerak dari posisi. Rangka dada disana kembang-kempis dengan cepat dan... tersendat-sendat. Masamune pun menaruh konsiderasi; jongkok dan mengelus bulu, sewajarnya serupa tindakan mengecek temperatur terhadap seorang manusia.

Dan...

"...!" Masamune terkejut seketika jemarinya meraba sebuah luka sobek pada bagian dada. Rupanya tersamar lebatnya bulu sehingga dikiranya merupakan noda darah milik si Yuki.

"Sasuke...?" Panggilnya dengan raut panik karena hanya si ninja yang sekarang menjadi 'teman senasib dan seperjuangan'-nya di dunia 'masa depan' ini.

Dan sekali lagi harus terkejut, jika dilihat seksama dari beberapa partial bulu yang terkuak beserta baris kuku yang patah, juga kemungkinan terdapat beberapa tulang retak semenjak cara berlari yang tadinya agak tertatih... ya, Sasuke sebagai anjing telah bertarung mati-matian demi Tuan tercinta.

Kalau mau dilihat kembali bagaimana bentuk luka-luka ini, sejelasnya disebabkan oleh sesuatu berbahan metal yang keras. Antara _knuckle_ atau...

Tadakatsu.

"Astaga..." desahnya sambil mengelus kepala si anjing. "Sasuke, dengar aku. Kau disini ada misi. Aku juga sedang mencari Sanada Yukimura, _Danna_-mu. Dan kita harus saling membantu. Karena itu... bertahanlah. _Untuknya_."

"..." Sasuke hanya bisa memandang lemah. Namun memberikan respon positif.

Melihat secercah reaksi jauh di dalam kedua iris itu... Masamune buru-buru memulai kesibukannya; mengambil ponsel dari tas, men-_slide_ layar dan mem-_flip_ daftar kontak, berakhir memencet salah satunya dan membawa ponsel ke telinga.

"Halo...? Ya, ini darurat! Anjingku terluka, tolong kirim ambulan!" Pintanya pada si operator.

Sayangnya jawaban yang didapat tidak sesuai harapan. Malah agak bertele-tele. "Kenapa berbeda? Sebentar— Huh? Harus dibawa ke rumah sakit hewan? Oh... dimana?"

Begitu mendengar sahutan klise kembali, Masamune kehabisan kesabaran. "Hei! Ini anjing si Sanada Yukimura! Aku pengurusnya— Baru, ya! Tentu saja darurat, sudah kubilang kan?! Kalau tidak 'ngapain aku telepon...?! Wha- _Motherfuc_- Kau kan seharusnya operator, kenapa menyuruhku—"

Mata kirinya menatap datar pada ponsel di pegangannya karena barusan, durasi bicara diputus seenaknya oleh si operator.

"Brengsek...!" Makinya.

Mengambil buku _Yellow Pages_ dan membalik setiap lembaran. Tidak ada poin penanda khusus pada deretan rumah sakit hewan karena alamat yang tertera benar-benar tidak diketahuinya. Tapi tetap pantang menyerah menelpon satu-per-satu yang terdapat keterangan 'Shinjuku-ku'. Dan sekarang... sudah jam empat dini hari. Tidak ada yang buka 24 jam.

"Benar-benar..." Mendesah lelah untuk kesekian kalinya sewaktu nomor di lembaran ketiga-pun juga tidak ada yang mengangkat.

_'Sial... dimana Kojuro saat aku membutuhkannya...'_ Membatin secara kesal sambil menyeka rambutnya ke belakang, lalu membalik lembaran kembali.

Saat hendak memencet kotak-kotak angka...

Mendadak angin kencang menerpa dan lembaran bergerak membalik dengan sangat cepat mengikuti arus. "Whoah!" Masamune reflek menahan lembaran tepat hembusan tahu-tahu berhenti.

"Apa-apaan...?" Komentarnya sambil memalingkan wajah ke jalanan yang sepi. Yang ada hanya alunan debu yang bergerak pelan menyusuri aspal. Udara sepoi-sepoi terasa sedikit dingin, _mungkin_ angin malam.

Tidak memusingkannya, acuan pandang diarahkan ke buku. Telapak yang menahan kini diangkat. Pada lembaran yang tertekuk... sebuah nama membuatnya memicing.

"Maeda... Keiji?" Gumannya, sejujurnya heran kenapa bisa kebetulan. Tapi bukan waktunya memperdebatkan apa ini si 'kembaran' atau bukan. Masamune tidak membuang waktu menelepon nomor yang tertera.

_[Halo?]_ Suara balasan dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Keiji?" Tanyanya dengan ragu.

_[Ya, siapa ini?] _

"Kau... punya monyet kecil, bukan...?" Tanyanya kembali.

_[Mm-hm. Yumekichi. Dan... ada apa ya?]_

"Aku..." Untuk sejenak, fokus diarahkan ke Sasuke yang masih bernafas. Setidaknya jiwa yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh hewan itu tetap bertahan membuka kedua mata.

"Anjing milik temanku terluka parah. Sepertinya juga pendarahan dalam. Rumah sakit hewan di sekitar Shinjuku tidak ada buka sampai jam delapan pagi nanti. Aku... tidak tahu harus mencari kemana..." Lanjutnya.

_[Oh! Kau menelepon ke nomor yang benar, buddy! Aku dokter hewan, juga tinggal di area Shinjuku. Chuo Line. Kau bisa membawanya kemari. Hm, sebentar. Sebaiknya aku saja yang kesana dan men-diagnosa di tempat. Jika memang membutuhkan operasi, kita bisa langsung ke klinik-ku bersama-sama. Dimana alamatmu?]_

_'Alamat...'_ Pandangan kini diarahkan ke sekitar, dimana terdapat jejeran gedung-gedung berlantai tiga sampai lima. Masing-masing tembok di sebelah pintu terbawah terlihat tanpa alamat selain nama apartemen dan angka.

_'Gawat...'_

"Uh... sebentar," ucapnya pada si penerima telepon, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintu yang terdekat. Logikanya adalah bertanya pada orang. Tapi tampaknya pintu itu tertutup rapat.

Sebelum niat menggedor, gambar pada layar ponsel tiba-tiba hilang-timbul seperti rusak.

"..." Masamune memicing, cukup panik. Si Keiji adalah satu-satunya harapan, kalau sampai ponsel kenapa-kenapa... Apa mungkin baterai habis? Padahal tertanda bahwa baterai masih 80%. Tangannya kontan menepak layar, tidak sengaja menekan sebuah aplikasi.

Gambar pada layar mendadak kembali normal, kini menampilkan...

GPS.

Walau tidak mengerti karena belum mempelajari banyak soal aplikasi ponsel... Setelah membaca petunjuk yang tertera, jari telunjuk menekan '_my position_' dan tulisan '_loading'_ keluar. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul kelengkapan tulisan alamat beserta peta.

"Keiji," panggilnya untuk memastikan si penerima telepon masih menanti.

_[Ya? Alamatnya?]_

"3-31-5 Chuo, Nakano-ku." Jawabnya.

_[Yosh! Tidak akan sampai sembilan menit.]_

Sebelum durasi bicara diputus, Masamune menyempatkan... "Hei, Keiji..."

_[Ya?]_

"Thanks."

_[Tidak masalah. Dan sama-sama.]_ Hampir bisa terasa kalau lawan bicaranya menyunggingkan senyum.

Masamune segera mengakhiri pembicaraan, benar-benar bisa menghela nafas lega.

Sedikit yang diketahui kalau Sasuke masih menatap dalam versi mengamati sesuai khas sebagai seorang ninja, bahkan lebih detil. Hanya saja kali ini... tertuju pada bentuk putih transparan yang berdiam di dekat si _dokuganryu_.

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu, _siapa_. Dan semenjak dirinya adalah anjing... ya sudah lah.

Sedangkan 'Yukimura' memberikan senyuman manis pada anjing kesayangannya sewaktu dirinya perlahan pudar kembali... lagi-lagi di luar kehendaknya.

**...**

Sejalan kisah itu...

_[...Sweet dreams are made of these._

_Who am I to disagree?]_

"Mmm..." 'Mitsunari' memainkan lidah pada lempeng bilah pisau yang separuh berdiam di rongga mulutnya. Alunan lagu dari _headphone_ melantun pada kedua telinganya, sementara kedua kakinya melangkah santai seorang diri pada pinggir atap gedung.

_[Travel the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody's looking for something.]_

Diiringi suara-suara derap lari pada gang di antara gedung, tepat di bawahnya.

"BANGSAT! OI! BERHENTI!"

"...WAAAAHHH! TIDAK! AAAH! JANGAN!"

Teriakan terakhir disambung oleh suara pukulan.

_[Some of them want to use you...]_

"Nnnhhh..." 'Mitsunari' mendongak, membiarkan sisa dari panjang lempeng _sliding_ lepas memasuki rongga mulutnya hingga mencapai pangkal kerongkong dan ujung lidah cekat menahan pada perbatasan lipatan.

_[Some of them want to get used by you...]_

Jemari menggenggam gagang, menariknya keluar perlahan selama apit bibir mengulum disertai lidah meliuk pada sisi tumpul bilah... seperti menyajikan permainan _oral-sex_.

_[Some of them want to abuse you...]_

"Ohh..." 'Mitsunari' menelusurkan ujung pisau pada kulitnya dari dagu... menuruni jenjang leher... menguak kaos...

_[Some of them want to be abused...]_

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Lengking teriakan dari bawah...

"Ha-..." Kedua matanya terbuka. Gemerlap lampu perkotaan membias pada iris dibarengi pupil yang menciut, tepat kaki kirinya mundur memijak udara dan... menjatuhkan diri.

**"WOOOOSHHH!"**

Keinggian 26 lantai.

Tanpa takut.

Tanpa parasut.

Dan tanpa ekspresi.

Dentum bass berseling gitar menggetarkan gendang telinga saat tangan kirinya mengambil pistol _grapple_ dan menembakkan kait.

"...!" Orang-orang yang berada di gang langsung menoleh seketika 'Mitsunari' menapakkan kedua kaki pada tanah dengan sekali... **"TAP!"** Pendaratan yang sempurna.

Mereka adalah yakuza. Tentu saja mengenal jelas tatanan rambut khas beserta perawakan langsing, juga... kilau enam bilah pisau pada masing-masing apit jemari yang berlibat sarung tangan tipis berwarna hitam.

"Hiii-... HIIIIIIII!"

Semua langsung mundur dengan panik.

Sejalan melodi musik pada kedua telinganya. 'Mitsunari' berjalan dan—

"Woof," ucapnya di depan wajah salah satu orang. Sedetik berikut, darah muncrat seiring tangan kirinya mengayun.

"HA- AAAAAHHH!"

Teriakan dari lainnya saat teman mereka ambruk dengan pemandangan tiga kuak garis tercetak di leher... sampai wajah.

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' kembali pada pose menyerang, menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil membungkuk jauh; ujung rambut nyaris menyentuh tanah. Selanjutnya...

**"CRAT!" **

Aliran darah melesat di udara berbarengan enam orang roboh, masing-masingnya mendapatkan kenang-kenangan sebuah pisau yang menancap di leher. Seluruh bilah terbenam sangat dalam sesuai presisi _'one hit-one kill'_.

"HIIII- TINGGALKAN! CEPAT!" Teriak salah satunya seakan komando.

"Ha-..." desah 'Mitsunari' sewaktu sisanya serempak memilih kabur ketimbang melawannya.

_[..Sweet dreams are made of these._

_Who am I to disagree?]_

Maka 'Mitsunari mengambil dual pistol _colt_ dari _holster_ dan membidik serupa targetnya adalah _sitting-duck._

_[Travel the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody's looking for something.]_

**"BANG!"**

Tembakan pertama, kepala seorangnya memuncratkan darah dan jatuh tersungkur. Selongsong melesat keluar dari lubang ejektor dan jatuh ke tanah.

_[Some of them want to use you!]_

**"BANG!"**

Tembakan kedua, lagi-lagi salah satunya bernasib serupa.

_[Some of them want to get used by you...]_

**"BANG!"**

Tembakan masih berlanjut.

_[Some of them want to abuse you!]_

**"BANG!"**

Selongsong peluru terus berjatuhan.

_[Some of them want to be abused!]_

**"BANG!" **

Itu adalah tembakan terakhir karena targetnya habis.

"Mmm..." dengungnya saat memasukkan dual pistol _colt_-nya ke _holster_, membalikkan badan pada si korban dan mengamati selayaknya... mempertimbangkan. Sebenarnya 'Mitsunari' sedang menikmati kerasnya dentum bass berseling alunan gitar yang mengisi indera pendengarannya kembali.

"A-aku sungguh... berterima kasih..."

Ucapan tersengal-sengal dari si pria tersebab menahan rasa sakit dari tulang kaki kiri yang patah.

Namun...

"Woof?" Balas 'Mitsunari' seolah-olah tidak bisa bicara. Atau _memang_... mengajak bermain.

"Aku... a-akan membayar bantuanmu..." Pria itu masih mengajak berbicara, kini menahan rasa takut.

'Mitsunari' tersenyum manis... sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat baru.

"T-tunggu... apa yang..."

Bilah dikeluarkan.

"S-sebentar..." Tidak ayal lagi si pria menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Sementara 'Mitsunari' berjalan mendekati, membawa lempeng bilah pada mulut dan menjilat ukuran panjang dari pangkal sampai ujung runcing.

"K-kumohon... aku akan membayarmu berapapun... Aku punya keluarga... jadi... kumohon..." Pria itu menangis sambil terus memohon.

'Mitsunari' tetap melangkah, berakhir kedua kaki merangkap kedua paha di bawahnya, lalu jongkok. Ujung bilah yang basah oleh saliva menyendok dagu si pria dan mengangkat wajah itu agar mendongak menyetarakan kontak pandang. Kemudian mulutnya didekatkan pada mulut di depannya.

"Temani aku bermain..." desahnya.

"...!" Pria itu semakin ketakutan tepat kilau bilah memantul menghiasi partial wajahnya.

"Jika kau bertahan... Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke keluargamu..." desah 'Mitsunari' kembali, lalu lidahnya menelusur pada bibir atas si pria.

"Aku... Aku..." Sengguk tangis terdengar berat begitu pisau turun memutus satu demi satu kancing kemeja... hingga perut.

_[...I wanna use you and abuse you.]_

_I wanna know what's inside you.]_

Ujung pisau langsung ditembuskan ke kulit.

"HA-A-..." Pria itu membelalak.

'Mitsunari' tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun saat membawa bilah tajam menyayat kulit... ke atas. Sementara darah menyemprot dan membasahi kaosnya. Fokus tetap terkunci pasif selama cipratan darah bercampur saliva dari mulut yang menganga mengenai wajahnya.

_[Movin' on...]_

Pisau terus bergerak.

_[Movin' on...]_

Kulit semakin terkuak.

_[Movin' on...]_

Darah bermuncratan, mengalir sederas air terjun.

_[Movin' on...]_

Cairan merah kental mulai menggenang pada tanah.

_[Movin' on...]_

'Mitsunari' menjilat bibir atasnya, merasakan sensasi dari darah yang menuruni lekuk bibir.

_[Movin' on...]_

Dan memejam penuh kenikmatan tepat suara teriakan patah terdengar samar.

_[Movin' on!]_

Pisau dihentak keluar seketika mengenai tulang rangka dada. Organ dalam pun memberojol keluar.

"..." 'Mitsunari' memandang tubuh yang ambruk bersimbah darah.

_[I'm gonna use you! And abuse you!_

_I'm gonna know what's inside!]_

Darah yang melumuri jemari tangan, masih menetes.

_[Gonna use you! And abuse you!_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you...]_

Dan _ini_ baginya terasa... hampa.

"Mmm..." dengungnya saat berdiri, lalu menjilat darah pada lempeng bilah. Bibir mengapitnya tepat melepaskan pegangan, lidah di dalam rongga mulutnya bermain serupa benda itu adalah es batang sewaktu membuka kedua sarung tangan, sambil berjalan menjauh dari TKP.

Berikutnya mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, jari memencet kotak berlabel '_pause'_ di _media player_. Kemudian men-_slide_ layar dan berhenti di aplikasi '_Path'_.

Memencet kembali, layar kini menampilkan deret tulisan mirip persamaan '_diary'_ yang berisi kejadian dan foto-foto korban sekaligus mereka yang bernasib sial bertemu dengannya.

Hanya saja kali ini... 'Mitsunari' tidak memfoto 'hasil karya'-nya.

Setelah membuka keyboard, kedua ibu jari mulai mengetik: 'Malam tadi, bercinta dengan _dokuganryu_. Aku memberinya _hot-sex_, juga dia, bahkan _blow-job_ untuknya sebelum dia pergi. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. _Damn, he's so fucking hot_.'

Sepanjang mengetik, raut 'Mitsunari' persis seperti gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan surat cinta pertama.

Dan tiba-tiba, kedua kaki berhenti melangkah saat merasakan sesuatu.

Ya, _sesuatu_ yang...

"..." 'Mitsunari' menatap celananya sebentar, lalu mengetik lagi: '_Shit_. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan onani, _lagi_.'

Sesudahnya mendesah lelah dan memencet kotak berlabel '_send'_. Ponsel dikembalikan ke saku celana. Kemudian melompat menaiki tembok dan meraih pistol _grapple_-nya, berlanjut meluncur naik ke atas atap gedung.

Atap atau apapun yang terkategori puncak tertinggi selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya, karena dari atas dirinya bisa melihat semua baik panorama dan detil kesibukan kota.

'Mitsunari' sudah membuang semuanya. Tempat tinggal, keluarga, tanpa ikatan apapun terhadap romansa selain '_fetish'_ pribadi, menghapus ID sampai data soal DNA, bahkan menguliti telapak tangan dan kaki sampai masing-masing jari sehingga tanpa sidik jari, keberadaannya serupa hantu. Bukan persoalan kalau meninggalkan berbagai jejak dari rambut, pakaian, hingga alat pembunuh dimanapun sesuka saja.

Pastinya semua kelakuan sarapnya itu demi mengejar dan menarik perhatian _dokuganryu_, pria yang hanya bermata satu... mengalahkannya dengan telak tanpa membunuhnya kala tidak sengaja bersilang jalan untuk target yang sama.

Takeda Shingen.

Masih teringat ngiang perkataan si _dokuganryu_.

_"Matamu... serupa diriku yang dulu."_

'Mitsunari' sendiri tidak mengerti seperti apa dirinya dan apa yang menjadi simbolisasi jauh di dalam iris kuning itu.

Obsesi kah?

Atau karena menaati perintah absolut tanpa rasional?

Yang manapun keseluruhan arti... Dirinya berakhir membiarkan pemuda itu hidup karena kekalahan pertamanya. Mungkin sportivitas. Mungkin... koneksi, agar mengikat benang takdir pada _dokuganryu_.

"Sanada Yukimura." Geramnya.

'Mitsunari' segera melucuti semua pakaiannya, membersihkan badan dan memakai pakaian ganti. Niat melakukan onani dialihkan ke misi yang ter-khusus pribadi.

Oh ya. Ini lebih-kurang akan menjadi ironi.

Setidaknya tidak ada jadwal membunuh dari '_chairman'_. Jadi, mau menghabiskan waktu bermain-main bersama pemuda itu...

Sama sekali tidak buruk.

**...**

Di saat yang sama, dalam ruangan mobil...

"...Ayolah~" Ucap 'Ieyasu' untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk kecil.

"_No_! _It's stink_!" Seru 'Masamune', bertahan untuk menjauh meski telah merapat pada pintu. Dan pemuda itu benar-benar _persistent bastard_!

_'Si Mitsunari serius pembawa sial, kalau tidak bertemu dia... mungkin sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah sakit menemani Yuki.'_ Komentar benaknya. _'Mungkin aku harus merubah nickname-nya nanti... Errghh...'_

Sementara 'Ieyasu' menggeleng. Kedua ujung sumpit diputarkan mengarungi kuah sop sehingga penampilan lembaran-lembaran daging yang matang bersama potongan sayur-sayuran terlihat indah supaya menggugah selera.

"Dagingnya memang agak tua. Tapi pastinya tidak akan sealot itu. Ini kupesankan spesial untukmu. Koki-nya juga memasak dengan bumbu racikan mewah. Aku sendiri yang mengawasinya. Jadi 100% yakin deh." Terangnya semudah mengambil duduk pada kedua paha '_Red Pole_' kesayangannya.

"Ieyasu..." Geram 'Masamune' sewaktu sumpit bergerak mengambil selembar daging tipis, hendak menyuapinya.

"Sekali incip." Tekan 'Ieyasu', tetap beralur canda.

'Masamune' masih mendorong mangkuk itu. "Kau sarap ya? Jam segini memanggilku dan menjemputku cuma buat sop? 'Ga ada kerjaan lain apa? Kau itu '_chairman'_!" Dan memalingkan wajah tepat daging dibawa ke depan mulutnya.

"Masamune-_kun_. Justru karena aku '_chairman'_, waktu bebasku cuma jam segini. Masa tidak boleh menyita sedikit waktumu?"

"..." 'Masamune' melirik ke daging, lalu ke '_chairman'_, berakhir kembali ke daging.

"_Please_...?" Ulang 'Ieyasu' disertai memasang tampang ala _Puss in Boots_.

Atas permohonan itu, 'Masamune' mendesah lelah. Mau tidak mau terpaksa membuka mulutnya agar urusan makanan ini cepat beres.

"_Good boy_~" Apresiasi 'Ieyasu' saat memasukkan daging ke rongga mulut.

Sewaktu baris gigi hendak mengigit lembaran terujung, 'Ieyasu' menaruh sumpit pada mulut mangkuk, lembaran daging pun menggantung dan jemari tangan kanan langsung mencengkeram rahang si '_Red Pole_' seiring maju, mulutnya meraup berbarengan lidah mendorong keseluruhan bersama sesi ciuman.

Rasa dari kuah sop membaur dalam pertukaran saliva.

"Ha-..." 'Masamune' memegang jenjang leher si pemuda dan mengelusnya untuk meminta jeda mengunyah.

'Ieyasu' menaruh mangkuk ke meja kecil tanpa melepaskan kuncian antara mulut. Malah merubah posisi duduk, merangkap... mendongakkan dan memperdalam kuncian antara mulut.

Beruntung lembaran daging itu sangat lembut sehingga tepat menggelinding masuk ke tol tenggorokan, tidak memberikan efek tersedak.

'Masamune' pun mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke belakang leher lawan mainnya selama melayani permainan lidah. Memberikan kebebasan saat tangan sepasang milik 'Ieyasu' turun meraba tubuh bagian depan, menyentuh teritori privat dan jemari meremas sembul dengan perlahan.

_'Stink...'_ Pikirnya untuk sesaat.

Memang benar, ada aroma anyir di ruangan mobil ini. Awalnya mungkin tersamar oleh sop. Tapi disini, sangat dekat, sesuatu yang terasa seperti... mayat.

Saat 'Masamune' mau mendorong secara baik-baik... 'Ieyasu' mengakhiri sesi dengan menjilat bibir bawah. Rona perhatian berakhir berpaut tatap dengan raut sedingin es.

"Enak?" Tanya 'Ieyasu' dengan intonasi datar.

'Masamune' tidak menjawab sewaktu memutus kontak pandang, melirik ke mangkuk sop... pada lembaran-lembaran daging.

"Masamune-_kun_."

Panggilan itu membuatnya kembali menatap si pemilik suara.

"Daging apa itu?" Tanyanya segera.

'Ieyasu' menjawab, "Seharusnya kamu bertanya, _siapa_."

Sebelum 'Masamune' bergerak untuk memuntahkan daging siapapun itu, cengkeraman pada rahang dipererat sehingga membuat posisinya terkunci.

"Date Masamune," geram 'Ieyasu'. "Kamu tahu, bukan? Apa yang biasa kulakukan terhadap 'tikus'."

'Masamune' terdiam... membeku.

"Kamu... dari semua yang paling kusukai. Kukatakan sekali lagi: Aku. Tidak suka. Polisi." Tekan 'Ieyasu'.

'Masamune' membalas, "Hei. Aku selalu melakukan apapun keinginanmu... SAMPAI DETIK INI! Dan kau mencurigaiku? DARI SEMUA?"

'Ieyasu' langsung meremas barang kemaluan milik pria yang didudukinya. "Aku mendengar banyak rumor, Masamune-_kun_. Aku juga sudah berusaha menutup mata karena bagiku, loyalitasmu sepadan."

"Ghhh!" 'Masamune' menahan pergelangan tangan itu. Tangan sepasangnya berusaha meraih kunci pintu mobil. Sayangnya sudah di-_lock_ dari kontrol kendali di _dashboard_ si penyetir.

"Tapi kamu... bertahan menyimpan bocah itu. Dua... Sanada Genjirou Yukimura... dan kamu tidak bicara..."

"Ah- Gah!" 'Masamune' memicing antara perih dan syok. Jemari kini meraba kantung jas, mencoba menemukan ponsel.

'Ieyasu' masih mencecar. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kamu begitu protektif menyimpan anggota Takeda yang tersisa di bawah otoritas nama keluargamu! Bahkan memasukkan bocah itu ke dalam 'keluarga'-ku! Tentu saja bukan HANYA karena rasa bersalah maupun ego. Kamu menyimpan mereka SEBAGAI saksi! Khususnya bocah Sanada itu! Mempertontonkannya agar aku impresif bahwa kamu sudah menangani problema tentang Takeda?! Kamu pikir bisa menipuku dan semudah itu berlari kesana-kemari tanpa sepengetahuanku?! Mau tahu siapa yang menjualmu, hm?"

"Nhh- Nghh...!" 'Masamune' bertahan untuk mendengar meski cengkeraman yang mencangkup pada penis-nya beserta kedua zakar-nya benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Bosmu sendiri! Hisahide Matsunaga!" Bentak 'Ieyasu' seraya menghantamkan belakang kepala si _dokuganryu_ ke kaca.

**"CRAK!"**

Kaca pun retak.

"Itu daging yang kamu makan. Sisa tubuhnya ada di bagasi. Dan kuharap itu sangat sesuai bagi _taste_-mu." Datar 'Ieyasu' tepat melepas kedua cengkeraman dan menjauh.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' terenggah-engah selama menatap si pemuda dengan penuh pertimbangan, kini mencoba teknik persuasif. "Karena kau sudah menghabisinya... berarti aku bebas menetap denganmu, bukan?"

'Ieyasu' mengambil kedua _knuckle_.

"Kamu masih punya trik, Masamune-_kun_?" Tanyanya sesantai memakai senjatanya pada kedua tangan.

Tentu saja 'Masamune' masih mencoba. Konsiderasinya adalah mengulur waktu; sekarang mempertaruhkan loyalitasnya... juga nyawanya.

"Jika kau mau.. aku... di detik ini juga akan membawa kepalanya. Karena itu... berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki, hanya di antara kita." Walau jemari tangan kanannya perlahan merogoh gagang pistol _deagle_ di belakang celana.

'Ieyasu' tiba-tiba memasang tampang polos. "Oh ya. Bicara tentang Yukimura-_kun_... Mmm... Aku hampir lupa." Lalu meminta pada sosok yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan. "Tadakatsu, tolong ambilkan."

"..." 'Masamune' kembali memicing. Sementara jemari tangan kiri berhasil menggenggam ponsel dan menekan _speed-dial_, menelpon Kojuro.

'Ieyasu' mengalihkan perhatian si _dokuganryu_ dengan sebuah tawaran. Mungkin memberikan jeda bernafas karena '_Red Pole_' kesayangannya memiliki persona seolah-olah merupakan pusat rotasi dari segala kebiadaban, bahkan kala bersikap apatis tetap mempunyai banyak topeng dan menyimpan perasaan. Itu selalu menarik untuk dicari tahu... dibuka secara perlahan, dikuliti dan didalami sebagai...

Koleksi.

"Kalau kamu masih bersikeras melayaniku dan 'keluarga'-ku... Baiklah. Pastinya dengan syarat. Dan karena ini hanya di antara kita... Aku ingin memilikimu, Masamune-_kun_. Keseluruhan tubuh dan waktu."

"Kau mau merantaiku?" 'Masamune' menggeleng. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau dan semua ingin meniduriku dan menyatakan hak milik atasku... Aneh..."

'Ieyasu' tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan organ tubuhmu? Kamu tahu kalau aku... tertarik dengan bola mata kirimu."

'Masamune' mendesah lelah.

"Bagaimana caraku bekerja untukmu tanpa indera pengelihatan?" Balasnya. Masih mencoba mengulur waktu. Jemari menggenggam gagang pistol, merubah mode _safety_ ke mode aktif.

Sedangkan 'Tadakatsu' meletakkan sebuah kotak kayu pada _dashboard_ tengah.

"Kamu hanya perlu membuka kedua kakimu, bukan?" Goda 'Ieyasu'. "Seperti yang kamu lakukan untuk Akechi Mitsuhide dan... Ishida Mitsunari."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, ketenangan 'Masamune' mulai goyah. Kepastian disana... pemuda itu telah memata-matai entah menggunakan '_bug'_ atau pesuruh. Maka pilihannya adalah mengambil kesempatan, menarik pistol _deagle_ tanpa pikir panjang dan mempoin ujung laras pada dahi si pemuda.

Ya, sekarang atau... mati.

Namun 'Ieyasu' maju memegang kotak kayu.

"..." 'Masamune' tidak mau lagi menunggu. Jari telunjuk bergerak menekan pelatuk.

**"KLOTAK!"**

Perhatian teralih.

Mata kirinya pun membelalak pada bentuk kepala yang berada di dalamnya... dimana wajah disana telah dirias semanis boneka manekin, bahkan kedua mata itu dibiarkan terbuka selayaknya hidup, juga kelengkapan rambut coklat yang tertata rapi dan rambut ekor dilingkarkan di seputar leher seakan keseluruhannya merupakan sajian di atas nampan.

Baris giginya tidak ayal lagi bergerat tepat air mata menetes.

Tidak ada umpatan bertema kemarahan yang meluncur sebagai pengiring.

Benar-benar...

Kosong.

...Selama menarik pemicu berkali-kali.

**...**

Jam empat lebih lima belas menit, dini hari.

Mobil lamborgini berwarna putih yang dikendarai oleh 'Mitsunari' berhenti.

Di kejauhan terdapat kesibukan para polisi memasang garis-garis kuning '_police line_'. Sedangkan sosok-sosok detektif melihat-lihat ke sekitar, mereka sedang menginvestigasi sebuah rumah bekas kebakaran. Tampaknya api disana baru saja padam.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" Gumannya.

_[Detektif! Lantai atas, ada sesuatu seperti... tubuh!]_ Suara dari speaker ponsel. Cuaca cukup cerah sehingga gelombang transmitter didapat dengan jernih. Menguping jadi mudah. Tentu saja berkat ponsel-nya yang multi-fungsi.

'Mitsunari' tetap memperhatikan seksama sewaktu sosok-sosok yang membawa peralatan seperti tas bebas kontaminasi kini berjalan menyusul masuk.

"Tim CSI, huh?" Gumannya kembali sambil menaruh ponsel-nya ke _dashboard_.

_[Apa yang bisa kutahu tentang korban?]_ Suara dari seorang wanita.

_[Ya. Pemilik rumah ini adalah Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. Biasa dikenal dengan Sanada Yukimura. Umur 20 tahun, baru lulus kuliah kedokteran, hidup sendiri. Menurut para tetangga, pemuda ini sangat ramah dan suka membantu, juga tidak terlihat memiliki kekasih. Menempati rumah ini sekitar setahun lalu. _

_Sebelum menjadi asisten dokter di sebuah rumah sakit yang berlokasi di Shibuya, pada masa kuliah bekerja part-time di sebuah internet-cafe. Nilai-nilai dan prestasi cukup bagus. Satu hal: aku tidak ingin menaruh praduga soal Universitas dan biaya hidup, namun pemuda ini pernah mengabarkan pada salah satu detektif bahwa dia selalu mendapatkan amplop berisi uang, rutin dalam durasi seminggu atau dua minggu sekali. Tanpa pengirim. Juga ada saksi yang pernah melihat seorang pria mengakali pagar dan menaruh bungkusan amplop coklat tebal di depan pintu. _

_Soal keluarganya... mereka semua meninggal dalam pembunuhan sadis sekitar dua setengah tahun lalu. Pemuda ini sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat, mengaku berhasil melukai mata kanan si pembunuh. Anehnya pisau dapur sebagai barang bukti hilang setelah masuk segel. Masalah itu membuat kasus keluarga Sanada belum tuntas, sampai sekarang. Setelah korban diasuh oleh keluarga Takeda, setahun kemudian kejadian yang sama terulang. Saat itu dia tidak bicara apapun. Tampaknya terlalu syok.]_ Keterangan panjang lebar dari seorang pria.

_[Begitu. Berarti ada kepastian bahwa pemuda ini memang diincar. Apa kalian sudah menginterogasi para petugas barang bukti? Karena barang bukti yang sudah terdaftar dan tersegel... Itu melibatkan polisi.]_ Kata si wanita.

_[Kami semua sudah berusaha maksimal, tetap buntu. Sayangnya kasus pembunuhan tidak hanya terfokus pada keluarga Sanada. Kegiatan yakuza akhir-akhir ini semakin terang-terangan. Bahkan saat inipun, Chief Hisahide Matsunaga juga belum bisa dihubungi. Kalau itu merupakan kasus yang menyangkut perang antara yakuza di Kyoto. Fokus kalian adalah Tokyo. Tapi akan kupastikan kalian mendapatkan asupan informasi terbaru jika memang membutuhkannya.]_ Sahut si pria.

_[Baiklah...] _Desah panjang terdengar seiring langkah sepatu...

_[Ini... kira-kira dua setengah jam lalu. Hm. Tulang leher terputus, serupa dipelintir. Itu... membutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Dan untuk perkiraan lainnya... area kamar ini tidak terlalu terkena imbas api, sungguh bagus. Sepertinya karena faktor udara dari porsi kamar yang runtuh, api mencari oksigen terbanyak... merayap ke sisi-sisi rumah. Sekarang, jika api dimulai dari bawah...]_ Jeda kembali dari si wanita... _[Terdapat sepasang tapak sepatu pada genangan yang sudah melebar. Seseorang sempat berada disini setelah paska kematian. Juga seekor... peliharaan. Tapak-tapak kecil ini adalah sejenis canis, sejelasnya bukan tipe terrier. Apa Sanada Yukimura memiliki seekor anjing?]_

_[Sebentar...]_ Sahutan dari si pria diikuti suara lembaran yang dibalik... _[Terdaftar dengan nama... Sasuke. Oh ya, menurut para saksi terdapat pria yang berlari ke dalam saat kebakaran terjadi. Ciri-cirinya khusus-nya memakai eyepatch hitam pada mata kanan. Setelahnya... pria itu tidak terlihat lagi. Mereka berkata kalau pria itu berteriak nama 'Yuki' berulang-kali. Entah yang dimaksud 'Yuki' sebagai 'Yukimura'... Tidakkah itu terdengar terlalu akrab? _

_Menurut para tetangga, pemuda ini hampir tidak pernah terlihat membawa tamu ke rumah. Ada saksi yang berkata kalau sekitar jam tujuh malam kemarin, pemuda ini pergi bersama anjingnya dan pulang sekitar jam delapan bersama pria itu, tidak ditemani oleh anjingnya. Telapak tangan kiri pria itu tampak terluka.]_

Keheningan sejenak...

_[Detektif. Kalau tidak keberatan, saya dan tim hendak mengerjakan tugas kami. Mohon para personil polisi diarahkan keluar rumah agar tidak meng-kontaminasi bukti karena kami hendak mencari bukti-bukti spesifik, juga memastikan apa korban disini adalah si pemilik rumah.]_ Kata si wanita.

_[Saya mengerti, detektif Kasuga.]_

'Mitsunari' mengambil ponsel-nya, berniat mengabari _dokuganryu_. Ingatan soal Tokugawa Ieyasu membuatnya mengurungkan. Maka ponsel diarahkan memfoto keadaan rumah. Setelahnya dilampirkan saat mengirim surel singkat: 'Masalah. Aku ingin bicara, secepatnya.'

Mobil dijalankan kembali. Sebelum menjauh, sempat melemparkan sebuah '_bug'_ ke pekarangan rumah tersebut. Kemudian menyetir keluar komplek perumahan.

...

..

.

Di distrik pertokoan, tepat lampu merah...

'Mitsunari' ikut menghentikan mobil karena mobil di depannya berhenti.

Fajar hampir menjelang, beberapa mobil sudah terlihat banyak yang berlalu-lalang mengisi jalanan dan rutinitas kesibukan telah dimulai.

Sembari menanti hitungan menit pada lampu lalu-lintas, ponsel menjadi hiburan. Beberapa kali telunjuk mem-_flip_ lembaran berita, sampai hal-hal yang nyeleneh seperti membaca _blog_ orang. Tidak disangka menemukan sesuatu yang lucu, sebuah foto, tertera bahwa gambar tersebut di-_post_ jam 6.42 sore kemarin.

Yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah judul: 'Seorang _cosplayer_ samurai mencari '_right eye_'-nya bernama Katakura Kojuro. Siapapun yang menemukan, mohon hubungi. A.S.A.P.!'

"Ini baru menggelikan." Komentarnya sambil menggeleng.

Masalahnya kalau mau dilihat baik-baik... Punggung si _cosplayer_ yang menjadi pusat bingkai sangat familiar.

"Mirip dia..." gumannya. "Mmm... jadi merindukannya..."

Jemari tangan kiri meraba teritori privat, menggosok pelan disertai meremas.

Belakang kepala pun menyandar pasrah saat jemarinya sendiri mampu mengimitasi permainan tangan si _dokuganryu_ yang terpatri kental dalam imajinasinya, bahkan mendapatkan 'spot' meski barang kepemilikannya masih berada di balik celana.

"Ohh... dia serius meracuniku dan membuatku sakaw... Mmmhh..."

Ponsel dibuang ke bangku penumpang depan.

Jemari tangan sepasang menyibak kaos, cukup meng-ekspos kulit mulusnya selama meneruskan merambat menyusuri setiap lekuk lembah otot, hingga bidang dada... mengapit puting dada kanannya dengan dua jari, menekan, dan mengapit kembali sedikit kencang... memancing gairah unik dari momen _self-pleasure_.

"Nnnhhh..." Desahan menjadi pekat saat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jemari di bawah bergerak membuka kepala sabuk, mengendurkan, membuka pengait dan retsleting sehingga sembul tegang merebak keluar... sekali lagi, meski masih berada di balik celana dalam, kala diraba dan diremas... kenikmatan ini sungguh...

**"TIIIIIIINN!"**

Suara klakson memaksanya melirik ke samping.

Dan di samping...

Sesosok pria, sedang memandangnya.

'Mitsunari' pun menoleh tanpa memusingkan lampu lalu-lintas yang tengah menunjukkan hijau. Kondisinya juga masih agak berantakan tepat menyadari...

Baju biru dan pelindung lengan ala samurai... _cosplayer_... sesuai di foto, hanya saja tanpa penutup kepala. Kaca pintu mobil disana terbuka separuh sehingga bagian wajah terunjuk jelas.

Yep, kembaran si _dokuganryu_.

Dan _eyepatch_ hitam... mengingatkannya pada keterangan hasil menguping tadi.

'Mitsunari' tidak dapat menahan diri sewaktu menurunkan kaca mobil, mempertontonkan partial abdomen-nya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Hei, tampan. Suka pertunjukanku?" Godanya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

...

..

.

"..." Masamune tertegun.

SEDARITADI!

Sebenarnya melihat-lihat ke pemandangan kota, entah kenapa malah berakhir _kesana_. Mobil sebelah. Ya, mobil itu kinclong dan... ceper. Si penyetir sendiri sepertinya tidak asing bagi pengenalannya. Tapi kaca itu gelap, jadi... membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

Dan adegan bertema '_teaser_' tadi...

Lalu kaca yang bergerak turun diikuti kalimat yang mengundang...

Sayangnya wajah itu merusak semuanya.

Oh ya. Jelas.

Masamune pun memicing. SANGAT memicing.

"Ishida Mitsunari...? Kau... juga disini?!" Tanyanya.

"Huh...?" Dengung 'Keiji' saat isyarat 'tunggu' diberikan oleh Masamune.

"..." Sasuke yang berada pada pangkuan _dokuganryu_, baru ingat kalau belum memberitahukan siapa saja yang hilang ditelan sinar hitam di Sekigahara.

**"TIIIIIIIIIN! TIIIIIIIIIN!"**

Suara klakson semakin terdengar tidak sabar.

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' membuka pintu, turun dan mengacungkan jari tengah ke mobil belakang sambil menghampiri sisi pintu Masamune berada.

"Hei~" Sapanya.

"Apanya yang 'hei'?! Kamu asli atau kembaran?" Tanya Masamune tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm?" Dengung 'Mitsunari' disertai mengangkat kedua alis. Masamune pun mendapatkan kepastian kesimpulan dari gaya, mimik, sekaligus sahutan.

"Oke, Keiji. Jalan saja." Perintahnya sambil membuang muka.

"Oi!"

Panggilan itu diacuhkannya.

'Mitsunari' tidak suka diabaikan. Jemari tangan kanan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari _back-pack_ sabuk, membukanya, dan melemparnya ke kaca belakang mobil jeep yang dikendarai oleh 'Keiji'.

Bilah itu membolongi kaca, berakhir menancap pada kaca depan. Tentu saja 'Keiji' reflek menginjak pedal rem.

Sementara Masamune membuka pintu. "APA-APAAN?!" Bentaknya. Sasuke segera mengigit gagang pedang katana yang sudah dipegang, menahan agar tidak mengundang keributan di tengah-tengah warga sipil.

"Hei, kejar aku. Temani aku bermain."

Pancingan dari 'Mitsunari' malah menjadikan Masamune bertingkah cuek. "Tidak kau, tidak dia. Sama saja sakit jiwanya." Lalu menatap penuh kaidah cemooh yang menusuk. "Kau membuatku bosan. CARI KEMBARANKU SAJA SANA!"

'Mitsunari' melangkah mundur. "_Dokuganryu_. Kalau kau bisa menangkapku, aku akan memberitahumu dimana Katakura Kojuro berada. Mungkin... bonus Sanada Yukimura."

Masamune memicing kembali. "Kau serius?"

Terdengar serupa tantangan. Atau... ancaman.

**"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

'Mitsunari' mengambil sebuah pisau baru dari _back-pack_ sabuk dan membuka bilah, juga lanjutan kalimat.

"_Hint_ untukmu: _The Ripper_."

Kemudian melempar pisau ke mobil di belakangnya. Bilah membolongi kaca dan menancap pada leher si pengemudi. Suara teriakan panik dari para penumpang di mobil-mobil sekitar langsung terdengar rusuh.

"_What the_-..." Masamune benar-benar tidak suka akan kegilaan pria kembaran si Ishida Mitsunari itu.

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan menutup pintu, diteruskan menaikkan kaca mobil dan menginjak pedal gas. Decit pun terdengar bersamaan mobil lamborgini itu melesat pergi.

"HEI!" Seru Masamune.

Dan menghilang dari pandangan dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau bisa mengejar?" Tanyanya pada si penyetir tepat menutup pintu.

"Masamune... '_The Ripper_', nama itu bukan main-main..." ucap 'Keiji' sambil mengegas pelan, tidak lama kemudian memutar kendaraan menuju klinik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya kembali, terdengar seakan menginterogasi sewaktu menarik pisau yang menancap pada kaca dan mengamati detil dari keseluruhan benda itu.

"Dia... berita buruk. Orang yang bertemu dengannya akan sial, alias: mati, seperti yang kau lihat barusan. _Nickname_-nya adalah _Prince of Misfortune_. Dia pembunuh bayaran. Seorang yakuza." Terang 'Keiji' dengan sabar.

"Aku mencari Sanada Yukimura dan dia—" Kalimatnya dipotong.

"Masamune-_san_! Pentingkan anjing temanmu dulu! Atau kau akan kehilangan empat nyawa sekaligus! Anjing temanmu, Sanada Yukimura-mu, Katakura Kojuro-mu, juga nyawamu!"

Masamune terdiam. Berpikir, tepatnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Ishida Mitsunari?" Tanyanya dikemudian.

'Keiji' tetap fokus menyetir saat menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu dia maupun rupanya, hanya desas-desus. Ini yang pertama. Aku tidak menyangka '_The Ripper_' ternyata masih semuda itu. Dan... keluarga Maeda adalah suportif bagi Takeda, _dulu_. Kau tidak akan suka mendengar ceritaku."

Masamune memejam sejenak, lalu menyahuti.

"_Try me_."

...

..

.

'Mitsunari' terus mengebut, menyelip zig-zag tanpa perduli bel-bel klakson yang mengiringi setiap kali mengegas.

Tujuannya adalah rumah sakit, tempat si bocah Sanada berada. Shibuya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, 'Mitsunari' tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria serupa _dokuganryu_-nya itu sangat... berbeda. Sejauh sikap dingin seorang Date Masamune, apa yang ditemuinya tadi... lebih menyeramkan. Emosi yang muncul tiba-tiba di tengah ketenangan, sekaligus di detik yang bersamaan... mencoba menahan diri. Terlalu konfrontasi seolah-olah tubuh itu menyimpan sesuatu 'makhluk'.

Apa itu wajah asli si_ dokuganryu_?

Sekarang pun dirinya _memang_ melarikan diri.

Dan tidak disangkanya...

"..." 'Mitsunari' melihat pemuda berpakaian warna dasar merah sedang berlari tertatih di trotoar, tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Bicara tentang sial..." Gumannya sambil membelokkan setir, mengarahkan mobil mendekat pada sisi trotoar.

Berikutnya mengambil ponsel dari bangku begitu jendela di sisi penumpang depan diturunkan.

"Oi!" Panggilnya tanpa perlu ketentuan nama dan pemuda itu menoleh.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Pancingnya.

"..." Yukimura sebenarnya cukup ragu karena itu adalah Ishida Mitsunari. Tapi mendengar suara seruan dari 'Kojuro'... jemari segera menarik kenop pintu dan masuk.

"Uh... terima kasih, Mitsunari..." ucapnya sebagai salam sekaligus pembuka kata, tepat menutup pintu mobil.

Tentu saja 'Mitsunari' tidak membuang waktu mengunci '_full-lock_' pada kedua pintu plus jendela. Tidak perlu mempertanyakan bagaimana bocah Sanada itu mengetahui namanya. Kemudian mengegas sambil memutar setir sehingga mobil berdecit keras, _drift_ sampai ke tengah jalan... menghadap pada jalur jalan yang berlawanan. Berikutnya menginjak pedal rem.

"Kau bisa menyimpan 'terima kasih'-mu dulu. Pertama... temani aku bermain. Jika kau bertahan, aku akan membawamu ke _dokuganryu_-mu." Tawarnya secara pasif.

Walau bisa menduga kalau ini bukanlah Ishida Mitsunari yang pernah dilihatnya di Sekigahara, Yukimura kali ini bersikap sabar dan bertanya. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu dimana _dokuganryu_-mu."

'Mitsunari' melirik pada 'Kojuro' yang berniat menghampiri pintu bagian sisi-nya.

"Yukimura-_san_! Jangan bersamanya! Cepat keluar!"

Teriakan itu terkesan bisu karena mobil ini kedap suara.

"Dia bersama Ieyasu. Aku bisa mengantarmu. Namun kutekankan: sekali jalan dan kau hanya bisa memilih satu, _dokuganryu_-mu atau _dokuganryu_-ku." Tantangnya pada si penumpang.

Mesin mobil lamborgini masih meraung gahar. Mobil-mobil dari arah berlawanan ricuh membunyikan klakson saat melewati sisi kanan-kiri mobil. Kericuhan dari mobil-mobil tersebut membuat Kojuro harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyeberang ke tengah jalan.

"Aku menanti." Tekan 'Mitsunari'.

"..." Yukimura memejam erat. Pertimbangannya... dirinya membutuhkan Date Masamune, rival-nya, karena memulai langkah bersama-sama akan jauh lebih baik ketimbang terpisah-pisah. Di saat yang bersamaan, juga mendapatkan perasaan buruk tentang 'Date Masamune' yang tersebut: '_crazy_'.

Mulutnya perlahan membuka untuk sepatah kata.

Pilihannya...

"_Dokuganryu_...mu."

'Mitsunari' menaruh ponsel ke _holster_ di _dashboard_, jari telunjuk men-_slide_ layar dan menekan kotak berlabel '_remote'_. Media player terhubung pada _sound system_ dan lagu mengalun.

Jemari beralih memegang persneleng, memasukkan gigi kopling.

_[Set it on fire, fire, fire, fire, fire.]_

Kaki langsung menginjak gas penuh tepat dentum bass menggema dalam ruangan mobil.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**_A/n: lepas dari mulut buaya, jatuh ke mulut harimau. Memang nasibmu Yukimura... *lol* Wah, si 'Yukimura' lewat sekilas iklan mulu nih. XD_**

**_Aih... Author membuat 'Mitsunari' segila psikopat. Menyeramkan..._**

**_Oh ya. Lagu "Sweet Dreams" versi Mariyln Manson (my fav). Yang kedua lagu "Set It On Fire"-nya si EVE._**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Hahahaha si Ieyasu punya peranannya sendiri. *Peran apa ya...* XD_**

**_Bagaimana nasibmu, 'Masamune'? _**

**_Hint next chapter: 'Run!'_**


	9. Perfect Stranger

**Perfect Stranger.**

* * *

**"...CRAK!"**

Lubang-lubang tembakan tercetak, retak-retak kaca menjalar selama desing peluru diberikutnya menyusul. Buyar serpihan-serpihan kaca terus menyembur dan menghujani aspal. Selongsong peluru berjatuhan, bergelinding seiring acuan setir kendali yang membawa oleng.

'Masamune' menunduk tepat ayunan tinju, kepal pun lolos menghajar kaca.

**"PRAK!"**

Buyar serpihan-serpihan kaca kembali terbentuk di udara. Sementara kotak magasin kosong meluncur jatuh mengikuti gravitasi dan gagang pistol dibawa memukul. Benda itupun terpental ke arah wajah 'Ieyasu'.

Itu ditangkis menggunakan _knuckle _dan tangan sepasang menjangkau lebih cepat mencengkeram erat kerah jas 'Masamune' tepat maju mendorong, merangkap.

Tangan 'Masamune' tidak kalah cepat memasang kotak magasin baru, mengunci, mengarahkan ujung laras pada dahi 'Ieyasu' begitu tubuh terbawa jatuh oleh alur dengan punggung flat pada bangku.

"APA YANG KAU CARI DENGAN SEMUA INI!" Bentak 'Masamune'. "AKU SUDAH KEHILANGAN SEMUA JIKA ITU UNTUK KEPUASANMU!"

'Ieyasu' melimpahkan pukulan pada samping sisi wajah. Pelapis kulit bangku terkuak oleh derik gerigi dan serpihan busa berterbangan di udara.

"Seminggu... Namun takdir selalu bergulir sepihak. Bahkan kamu tidak memihak," sahutan kalem dibarengi jemari mengeruk busa, meraba kasar sisi wajah 'Masamune', merengkuh. "Aku kehilangan introspeksi, arahan diri... Aku berdiri tanpa kendali. Aku hanya ingin kembali... mencari... rasa... sebagai pribadi. Dan kamu... mengkhianati!"

"Haruskah melibatkan semua... yang ada di sekitarku? HARUSKAH?!" Seru 'Masamune' seiring bulir air mata menuruni ujung mata.

"SEMUA MENEKANKU...!" Teriaknya secara frustasi. "Bos-ku... Lalu Toyotomi yang mengharapkanku... Oda masih menginginkan kepalaku... Kemudian dirimu... demi mengukungku... tempat terakhir bagiku untuk melihat bahwa diriku sedikit saja... berharga... —Aku sudah kehilangan jati diri dan tenggelam dalam dunia hitam ini! Aku PUN tidak bisa kembali! Aku menyimpannya, membiayainya, mengatur langkahnya dan menjaganya bukan untuk saksi atau ironi pribadi... Aku berharap dia bisa menyelesaikanku, menghabisiku... menyelamatkan jiwaku dari api Neraka...!"

'Ieyasu' memandang sayu saat ibu jari mendekati ujung mata kiri 'Masamune'.

"Lalu kenapa... kamu tidak menarik pelatuk hingga detik ini?" Tanyanya sebagai sahutan padat sekaligus permintaan jawaban.

Acuan ujung laras mulai gemetar oleh perdebatan.

Dan 'Ieyasu' masih menekan selayaknya tantangan. "Karena kamu ingin menyelamatkanku sebelum menjadi seperti dirimu...? Atau kemarahanmu... tidak sanggup mencapaiku? Atau bahkan ketakutanmu kalau diriku hilang, berarti dirimu tidak ubahnya akan sama saat berdiri di posisiku...?"

Pegangan pada pistol semakin gemetar.

"Atau kamu HANYA mencari refleksi melalui rekoleksi? Atau MUNGKIN dirinya, SANADA YUKIMURA SEBAGAI ALIBI AGAR KAMU DAPAT MEMUTAR-BALIKKAN FAKTA SELAMA MENGOTORI DIRI SENDIRI?!"

Cecar akan kebenaran, 'Masamune' tidak menyanggah satupun. Tapi selalu satu... terpenting dan terlewat jika menyangkut pembelajaran tentang rasa dan fakta.

"Dia... menggenggam hatiku. Dan aku memberikannya cinta. Timbal-balik yang setara."

Pernyataan itu membungkam 'Ieyasu'.

Keduanya kini beradu ketetapan pandangan, bersikukuh pada fokus... berbeda.

'Masamune' ingin bunuh diri. Sedangkan 'Ieyasu' ingin interaksi sebagai memori. Dan sejauh penempatan loyalitas antara bisnis dan kenikmatan; keduanya... selalu saling mengerti.

"Sori, Ieyasu."

Dengan kalimat singkat itu...

'Masamune' membawa arahan ujung laras pada dagu sendiri. Ini bahkan tidak mendekati kisah tragedi '_Romeo and Juliet_', HANYA pembahasan rasa dan fakta.

Selama ini...

Atas arti setara.

**"BANG!"**

Letup api tembakan seiring peluru menggores pipi kanan dan menembus kaca sisi mobil.

Dan 'Ieyasu' menggenggam erat panjang laras. 'Masamune' segera mengambil kelengahan sebagai isyarat, menghujamkan dengkul pada abdomen di atasnya.

"GHH!"

Suara sedak mengalun nyaring.

Sedangkan perebutan acuan ujung laras membuahkan pemaksaan tembakan.

**"BANG! BANG!"**

Dua lubang terbentuk di kaca atap mobil dan serpihan-serpihan kaca pun berguguran ke dalam ruangan. Laju mobil kembali oleng, namun 'Tadakatsu' segera mencengkeram kaki sepasang 'Masamune' agar meletakkan perbedaan pada 'dua lawan satu'.

'Masamune' langsung menyikut keras wajah 'Ieyasu'. Ciprat darah melesat di udara seiring merebut kendali pada senjata apinya dan menembak kepala si pengemudi.

**"BANG! BANG! BANG!"**

Tubi-tubi tembakan yang sekaligus memasukkan 'Tadakatsu' sebagai daftar target... Sementara sopir ambruk menimpa setir sehingga berat massa yang mengukung penuh tidak memberikan kesempatan pada 'Tadakatsu' untuk merubah halauan setir.

Kini, satu peluru terakhir di dalam kotak magasin...

'Masamune' kembali mengarahkan pistol pada kepalanya sendiri. 'Ieyasu' tidak urung menarik pistol berbarengan tembakan meletus.

**"BANG!"**

Dan kedua mata itu memicing perih tepat peluru menembus kulit perut, bersarang di dalam empedu.

Sayangnya jemari tengah bergerak menggapai mata kiri 'Masamune'.

"Aku mengambil ini, mengikat jiwa... Arwahmu... tidak akan tenang..." Ikrar 'Ieyasu'.

"RRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Lengking teriakan kesakitan dari mulut 'Masamune' mengiringi keempat ban mobil yang lolos dari perbatasan jalan. Mobil terguling melemparkan 'Ieyasu' di detik deret jari mencolok relung sehingga bola mata terbawa tarik.

'Tadakatsu' terkena rajam tiang-tiang pintu yang ringsek, imbas dari dampak momentum.

**"SRAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

Serpihan-serpihan kaca berhamburan liar tepat atap mobil menggerus permukaan lempeng besi rel kereta. Percikan kembang api tercipta sepanjang mobil terbawa efek lempar.

'Masamune' terbaring meraba-raba buta selama lelehan darah menyusuri wajah kiri.

Begitu kepala 'Yukimura' didapat oleh kedua tangan...

"So...ri..." desah 'Masamune' sambil memeluk erat tepat suara ringkik laju kereta mengisi indera pendengarannya, keras dan semakin dekat.

Mobil yang terbalik perlahan berhenti menyusuri rel kereta. Rembesan bensin mulai menuruni sisi mobil.

Lampu kereta menyorot terang dan semakin terang, menelan seluruh sosok.

Namun sebuah tangan menarik tubuh 'Masamune' dari sisi pintu yang lepas.

**"DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

Potongan-potongan metal pun berterbangan seketika moncong kereta menghajar mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Api berkobar selama bangkai mobil terseret jauh dan semakin jauh.

Dan 'Masamune'...

Bernafas.

Tersengal.

"Ah~ Kamu itu..."

"...!" 'Masamune' segera mencari sumber suara. Anehnya di seputarnya terasa... kosong... tidak terdapat bentuk kehadiran siapapun.

"Selalu seenaknya menentukan kata: 'mati' dan kamu membuatku terlempar kesana-kemari..." Suara itu masih mengalun, terdengar seperti gemersik angin yang berlalu mendayu pada kanan-kiri sisinya.

Tapi intonasi...

'Masamune' mengenali suara ini.

"Yu... ki...?"

"Sanada Yukimura. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan menentukan _nickname_ orang seenaknya." Kalimat itu disertai genggaman erat bertemperatur dingin pada jemari tangan kirinya, menariknya untuk berdiri.

Kepala di pelukannya jatuh menggelinding di tanah saat tangan sepasangnya hendak menjangkau sosok di dekatnya.

Dan sekali lagi... kosong.

"Yukimura...?" Panggilnya untuk mengetes kewarasannya.

"Hm~ Siapa lagi?" Pernyataan bersama gaya tarik, kedua kaki 'Masamune' terbawa alur melangkah.

"Yuki... kepalamu..."

"Aku _disini_." Timpal berpenekanan bahwa Sanada Yukimura-_nya_ lah yang menuntunnya berjalan.

"Apa aku... sudah mati...?"

"Jika kamu sudah mati, coba definisikan seperti apa rupaku saat ini." Sahut 'Yukimura'.

"..." 'Masamune' tidak bisa melihat apapun. Uniknya, relung mata kirinya tidak lagi terasa perih.

"Hei, tidakkah ini mengingatkanmu saat pertemuan kita untuk kedua kalinya?" Pertanyaan balasan bertema mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan, meski sejujurnya terdengar basa-basi.

Tapi 'Masamune' mencoba tersenyum pada besit memori lama.

"Kamu... menarikku berlari. Kamu berkata akan menghabisi. Lalu seenaknya saja bicara: 'lupakan aku, kali ini.' Setelah mencium bibirku untuk yang pertama kali."

"Yuki..." desah 'Masamune'.

"Sanada Yukimura." Timpal 'Yukimura'.

"Yukimura, ini... janggal, bukan? Kau dan aku... pada perbedaan alam. Sedangkan _ini_..." unjuknya terhadap pautan gandengan.

"Hanya terhadapmu... _Mungkin_ karena aku mencoba." Sahut 'Yukimura'.

Langkah 'Masamune' berhenti saat tuntunan perlahan menghilang. Setidaknya untaian kata masih berkutat menemani.

"Sewaktu aku bertemu Masamune satunya lagi, kupikir itu kesempatanku untuk menghabisimu. Aku memancing sosok-sosok itu untuk menangkapku. Kusadari saat itu... dia, sisi lain darimu; bahwa dendam tidak akan membawaku kemanapun selain bertemu dengan wajahmu. Lagi... dan lagi. Ya, _pathetic_."

Keterangan itu membuat 'Masamune' memasang raut bingung.

"Kamu... memberiku cinta yang tidak terdefinisi oleh kata, mengandaikan itu merupakan norma dari dendam yang membeban." Jemari menyeka pipi kirinya bersama pernyataan yang sarat akan keperdulian.

"Keperdulianmu karena perasaan yang ingin kamu buang,"

'Masamune' memejam erat merasakan sentuhan lembut seperti... kehangatan. Dan kalimat demi kalimat yang berkutat di seputarnya terasa menenangkan jiwanya.

"Kita berjalan pada dua sisi seperti orang asing dan aku selalu mengerti... bahwasan rasa yang kamu nantikan. Dan fakta di antara kita: aku... memaafkanmu, Masamune-_dono_." Lanjut 'Yukimura'.

'Yukimura' memandang sayu pada wajah Date Masamune saat garis kuak pada lehernya perlahan menyatu dan kemilau sinar pada penghujung jalan telah terlihat. Akhir dari 'petualangan' hidupnya, dimana seluruh keluarga dan '_Oyakata-sama_' berdiri disana.

"Pria itu... seharusnya dia bertanya: 'apa ada dan mengenal nama _dokuganryu_ di dunia ini.'" Guman 'Yukimura'.

Sebelum 'Masamune' membalas kata, 'Yukimura' menyampaikan wejangan spesial.

"Masamune-_dono_, jika suatu saat kita berdua memijak dunia yang sama dan berdiri pada dua sisi berbeda kembali... Aku akan mengejar punggungmu, menyatakan 'rival' untuk menyelesaikan 'hutang' yang tersisa atas penempatan 'kita' dan berdiri di hadapanmu. Namun hingga saat itu terjadi..."

Jeda tepat 'Yukimura' maju mengecup bibir di depannya.

"Lapangkan dadamu, berdirilah tegak dan tunjukkan wajahmu sebagai dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan kembali saat kamu siap mengakui bahwa dirimu... tidak sendiri." Bisik 'Yukimura' seraya memejam sejenak dan mengeluskan pipi kirinya pada pipi kanan 'Masamune', mencoba merasakan momen kedekatan.

Ini adalah bab terpenting yang harus dilepaskan dan direlakan. 'Yukimura' HARUS mengerti. Maka kedua kaki memulai langkah, berlari menuju '_Oyakata-sama_' berada.

Tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' mencoba mempertajam indera pendengarannya sewaktu gemersik angin tidak lagi terasa.

Sendirian.

"Yuki...?" Panggilnya sambil menoleh.

"Yukimura...?" Panggilnya kembali, memalingkan wajah ke seputarnya dan mencari suara apapun. Tapi hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya.

"Sanada Yukimura..." ulangnya saat jatuh berlutut.

"Yuki..."

Ini adalah limitnya, ambang kegilaan yang terlampau melewati takaran kenyataan. Terlalu parau. Separau hitamnya kegelapan, kepastian bagi masa depannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Teriaknya saat jemari kedua tangannya mencakar kepala dan menjambak rambut secara frustasi. Melepaskan kemarahan, kebencian, kemunafikan, kekesalan, penyesalan, kepenatan, segala sesak emosi yang terkubur. Betapa mereka menggerogoti jiwanya.

"AAAAAARRGGGHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan terus meraung pedih, menangis tanpa ada air mata selain aliran darah yang tersisa pada relung mata.

"HAA-..." 'Masamune' berakhir meringkuk serak, berharap sanggup mengakhiri lembar kehidupannya dan menyusul Sanada Yukimura di alam baka.

Namun dirinya telah terikat janji.

_Disini_... Sanada Yukimura akan kembali.

Tangannya meraih ponsel dengan gemetar. Suara Kojuro mulai terdengar jelas, mungkin sedaritadi, berteriak memanggil namanya berkali-kali sepanjang durasi bicara terhubung, sewaktu di mobil.

Ponsel pun dibawa ke telinga kanan. "Kojuro..."

"Jemput aku." Lirihnya sebelum batas kesadaran bahwa tubuhnya telah kehilangan banyak darah.

_[...Masamune-sama! MASAMUNE-SAMA...! Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah mendapatkan posisimu. Nagano. Dekat stasiun kereta Kawanakajima. Masamune-sama, bertahanlah! Aku datang!]_

Ponsel terlepas dari genggaman saat 'Masamune' tergeletak ke tanah.

Lemah... dan lelah.

Memejam pasrah.

...Kali ini berharap tidak untuk selamanya.

...

..

.

Ieyasu mengikuti sosok-sosok yang berjalan keluar dari gerbong kereta.

Tempat inipun sejujurnya bukanlah rute pilihannya. Masalahnya Edo tidak lagi tertera di peta karena telah berganti nama menjadi Tokyo. Namun mencoba berjalan-jalan ngalor-ngidul tidak ada salahnya karena Maeda Keiji pernah bercerita, Kawanakajima... disinilah tempat pertemuan pertama antara 'Harimau' muda dan 'Naga'.

Sementara kalimat-kalimat percakapan mulai mengisi di seputarnya.

"Heeeeee? _Honto?_"

"Hahaha. _True_. _But you know _lah."

Mereka dan bahasa-bahasa yang sebagiannya terasa asing bagi pengenalannya.

Tidak pernah diduga bahwa _ini_ merupakan masa depan dari _Nihon_.

Mungkin perbedaan sejujurnya tidak masalah. Dirinya mampu beradaptasi dalam ironi terburuk. Toh semua selalu berotasi dan berevolusi. Dan intisari dari situasi ini... terdampar seperti ini adalah pengalaman spesial, mungkin bukanlah kutukan. Melainkan pandangan baru untuk menambah wawasan.

Jika suatu saat berdiri di puncak kepemimpinan dan berhasil menjalin ikatan dengan menyatukan seluruh _Nihon_ sebagai sebuah bangsa...

Ieyasu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menyimpan perbedaan, mendengarkan dengan sabar, bersikap adil dan bijaksana terhadap semua sisi baik komposisi positif maupun negatif demi arti yang membangun. Inilah negara; buah jerih payah yang ingin diraihnya suatu saat nanti.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei! Lihat...!"

Kalimat dari sebelahnya membuatnya menoleh ke arah orang-orang menaruh atensi.

Di kejauhan langit kemerahan menjelang fajar, bumbung asap hitam terlihat.

"Apa ada kecelakaan kereta?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya serius..."

"Ehhh? Jalur Shin'etsu ditutup? Baru saja?"

"Aduh, jadi dari sini tidak bisa ke terminal Nigata Kamotsu dong..."

Sosok-sosok saling bertanya.

Sementara Ieyasu segera mencari jalan untuk melihat ke sana. Entahlah, jauh di lubuk dada seperti mendapatkan gaya tarik... magnet. Dan dirinya memang sedang mencari... mereka yang terjalin '_bond_' dengannya.

**...**

Di saat yang sama...

Masamune sedang sibuk dengan laptop selama menanti 'Keiji' menyelesaikan operasi pada Sasuke.

Selang infus dan efek sedatif memaksa Sasuke harus memejam. Sejauh kesal karena tidak mampu men-suport informasi-informasi penting bagi si _dokuganryu_... Bagaimanapun perannya disini hanya sebagai anjing.

_'Danna...' _

Satu kata itulah yang menjadi penyemangatnya. Dan bayangan akan kepolosan Sanada Yukimura membuatnya semakin rindu. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan pemuda itu? Berdiri sendirian seperti Date Masamune di dunia yang penuh... kehancuran? Yakuza jelas tidak bisa diremehkan. Apalagi mendengar cerita si 'Keiji' selama perjalanan tadi.

_"Keluarga Sanada adalah pengusaha yang berkecimpung dalam berbagai usaha. Sayangnya yakuza terlalu memonopoli. Takeda termasuk yakuza. Tapi mengemban sikap sederhana dan berdiri tidak memihak seperti Chosokabe. Hanya menghargai arti keluarga bahwa semua merupakan saudara._

_Sanada Yukimura tidak berkata apapun pada aparat negara saat pembantaian di rumah Takeda karena mengenal siapa saja yang berdiri disana. Dokuganryu adalah nama yang diperkenalkan oleh si pembunuh keluarga Sanada._

_Namun pemuda itu berkata padaku: _

_''Dia' disana, melindungiku dari mereka dan aku tidak percaya karena 'dia' berlaku untuk menebus dosa. Oyakata-sama meninggal di tangan The Ripper. Tapi 'dia' mengalahkan The Ripper dan menaruh ketentuan bahwa Takeda akan berada di bawah otoritas keluarga Date untuk menjauhkan masalah dari Oda dan Toyotomi. Berarti... sama saja berdiri bagi Tokugawa. Aku menentang karena dunia tidaklah segenggam. Dan 'dia' bilang... 'dia' memiliki misi yang ter-khusus pribadi; ini... untukku. Maka... kunyatakan diriku sebagai pemimpin Takeda, akan meminta jiwanya, suatu saat nanti; penyelesaian hutang atas penempatan aku dan 'dia'. _

_Ternyata 'dia' menyanggupi jika aku bisa menggenggam hatinya dan membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Saat aku siap... 'dia' memintaku untuk datang padanya. _

_'Dia' juga menambahkan... kalau aku datang, jangan bersikap mengenal karena jauh lebih baik meminimalkan perasaan kala membunuh sehingga tidak ada penyesalan. Tapi aku... tidak bisa menyimpan dendam. Tidak untuk selamanya."_

Dua Sanada Genjirou Yukimura bersama dua versi cerita. Berujung pangkal pada pria yang sama. _Dokuganryu_. Benar-benar _plot-twist_.

Masamune sendiri tidak pernah menduga bahwa Sanada Yukimura yang disini... semenjak bersamanya hanya bermain bodoh. Akting semata.

Ya, saat 'Yukimura' memegang pistol, serius hendak menembak kepalanya; telah mengincarnya meski terkesan tidak sengaja.

Sementara persamaan dirinya sebagai _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh; kehadirannya disini merupakan tes terhadap psikologi dan kematangan opsi. Dilema sebagai _perfect stranger_, sesuatu yang harus dijalani untuk menaruh batas di antara pilihan: berdiam mengais masa lalu atau terus maju.

Dan Yuki... memilih maju. Walau berakhir menyetor nyawa sia-sia.

_Keduanya_... tidakkah mereka sama?

Itu membuatnya semakin ketar-ketir penuh kekhawatiran terhadap rival-nya.

Lalu _The Ripper_... Apa yang menghubungkan _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh dengan pria itu selain arti dendam karena dikalahkan? Tapi yang dilihatnya tadi... lebih dari itu. Kedua mata itu mempertontonkan kerinduan yang mendalam seakan... 'cinta'.

Ishida Mitsunari? Ishida Mitsunari yang sarap itu? Yang terobsesi dengannya setelah kematian Toyotomi, hobi mengejar tidak jelas dan mengincar lehernya?

Ewww.

Berikutnya 'rival'. Dirinya terhadap Sanada Yukimura sebagai rival. Dan _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh terhadap Ishida Mitsunari, juga rival. Beserta dirinya dan _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh pada kedua Sanada Yukimura.

Seandainya _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh memang melakukan misi yang ter-khusus pribadi demi Yuki... Apa mungkin pria itu memaksudkan 'menggenggam hati' dalam arti konotasi? Amplop berisi uang plus secarik kertas biru... Apa... itu adalah versi 'cinta' yang ingin diperkenalkan karena sudah menaruh hati?

Pertanyaan terpenting: dimana letak pembahasan 'cinta' dalam kawasan 'rival' karena dirinya mulai mengecap rasa itu sewaktu aksi intimasi untuk memastikan apa reaksi yang akan didapat oleh kembarannya.

_ 'Hm. Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar 'rival segitiga'...'_ komentar batinnya. _'Berarti... pemuda itu telah mengubah benci ke versi cinta, hampir menggenggam hatiku juga. Dan kalau aku berdiri pada posisi pria itu. Lalu Sanada Yukimura yang datang dengan sukarela, menggantikan Yuki... Sudah jelas, dia... pria keparat itu bakal memanfaatkan semua versi.'_

Pastinya Masamune tidak suka jika kembarannya benar-benar sampai menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Menyebalkan." Desahnya sambil menggosok-gosok rambut dengan frustasi.

Kemudian membuka situs berita untuk mencari informasi tentang aktivitas yakuza karena logika, yakuza pasti menyangkut kriminalitas.

Dan memicing pada _link_ teratas di daftar berita terbaru.

Tajuk: 'Terjadi baku tembak di jalanan tol Nigata menuju Nagano, diduga melibatkan perang antara yakuza. Sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna putih yang disebut-sebut sebagai biang kerusuhan awal, menyebabkan beberapa warga sipil terluka dan belasan mobil berhenti di tengah jalan sehingga lalu-lintas tersendat. Para polisi telah diterjunkan, sedang melakukan pengejaran.'

"_What the_-..." gumannya tepat mengklik karena tadi si 'Keiji' memberitahukan jenis mobil ceper yang dikendarai _The Ripper_.

Di layar, lembaran berita bersama beberapa foto dari udara... dan salah satu foto menggambarkan...

"Merah... Sanada Yukimura!" Serunya sambil berdiri dari kursi.

'Keiji' pun menoleh. Begitu juga Sasuke, membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar saat mendengar nama _Danna_-nya.

"Keiji, bisa mengantarkan aku ke tol Nigata menuju Nagano?" Tanya Masamune sewaktu 'Keiji' menghampiri, ikut mengamati kolom berita.

"Aku sih oke-oke saja. Tapi Sasuke—"

"GUK! GUK GUK! GRRR GUK!" Seru Sasuke seraya berusaha berdiri di atas meja operasi.

"Diamlah, Sasuke. Kau tidak membantu." Komentar Masamune secara sinis.

"NGUUUUUK... NGUUK..." Pinta Sasuke dengan memelas.

"Errghh!" Kesal Masamune. "Kalau kau melambatkanku, aku akan menebas lehermu." Ucapnya tanpa konsiderasi saat mengklik '_google map_' pada laptop.

"GUK!" Seru Sasuke, lalu melompat turun dan naik ke meja tempat laptop berada dan menggigit gagang pedang katana.

"Huh?" Masamune agak bingung atas pertunjukan itu.

Berikutnya Sasuke melepas gigitan, memandang tombol-tombol _keyboard_.

"Ohh? Kau mau bicara sesuatu?" Tanya Masamune sambil membuka aplikasi _notepad_.

'Keiji' hanya bengong seketika Sasuke mengetik.

_[Kamu perlu 5 katana baru.]_

Masamune menggeleng. "Ayolah, ini dunia yang damai. Kalau aku mengeluarkan enam, nanti malah aku yang diuber polisi."

_[The Ripper punya banyak pisau, akan membahayakan Danna-ku!]_ Ketik Sasuke.

"Dan aku bukan ajudan _Danna_-mu. Tujuanku kesana karena harus menginterogasi dia. Pastinya dia _capable_ untuk melindungi diri sendiri." Balas Masamune. Sasuke pun menggeram.

Masamune mendesah lelah. "Ya-ya. Aku lupa..."

Kemudian menatap 'Keiji'. "Hei. Kau tahu _blacksmith_ di sekitar sini? Aku butuh lima katana saja. Juga dua tombak, kalau-kalau bocah itu juga kehilangan kedua senjata favoritnya."

Gantian 'Keiji' yang mendesah lelah.

"Aku ada stok senjata di garasi kalau kamu mau... kebanyakan sih _rifle_ dan _semi_, juga pistol. Tapi rasanya katana masih ada. Tombak, kurasa tidak. Masalahnya... Apa kamu bisa bertarung dengan yakuza? Enam katana bukan perbandingan normal untuk acara baku tembak. Apalagi di jalanan umum."

Masamune langsung menyeringai. "_THAT, what I called: party._"

**...**

"...HIYAAAAH!"

Yukimura terlempar ke 'Mitsunari', wajahnya mendarat ke pangkuan... untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan 'Mitsunari' melirik penuh acuan manis, kali ini komentar.

"Yukimura, kalau kau terus menaruh muka pada penis-ku. Apalagi aku sedang SANGAT _horny_, aku bisa memaksamu melakukan _blow-job_ untukku."

"Huh...?" Dengung Yukimura dengan ekspresi polos selama hujan serpihan-serpihan kaca akibat rentet tembakan dari mobil-mobil yang mengejar. Beberapa menit kemudian baru sadar maksud '_blow-job_' karena si penyetir membuang _semi-rifle_ dan menurunkan retsleting celana.

"M- Mitsunari-_dono_! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!" Serunya sambil buru-buru menyingkir.

"Siapa suruh tidak mau pegang senjata. Toh daripada kedua tanganmu nganggur kan?" Sahut 'Mitsunari' tepat membanting setir sehingga mobil nge-_drift_ dan lagi-lagi masuk ke jalur berlawanan arah.

"Lagipula kau sudah bercinta dengan _dokuganryu_-ku. Berarti tidak masalah kalau bercinta denganku juga dan hari ini memang hari sialmu." Imbuhnya, membuat Yukimura mengerutkan kedua alis.

"Mitsunari... kamu..."

'Mitsunari' melewatkan kalimat itu karena sedang sibuk pada kericuhan di jalanan. Sekarang mengganti gigi kopling, berlanjut mengegas penuh sepanjang jalanan lurus, fokus zig-zag menghindari mobil-mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan, sekaligus mengecoh para pengejar.

Sementara Yukimura mendapatkan konklusi tentang notasi... cemburu.

"Kamu menyatakan rival padanya," ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Yep," jawab 'Mitsunari' tepat menyikut jendela untuk memudahkan mempoin pistol _colt_ yang baru diambilnya dari _holster_ dada.

"Menekankan imbuhan '-ku' setiap kali menyebut namanya karena kamu merasa... memilikinya," lanjut Yukimura.

"Yep," jawab 'Mitsunari' kembali sepanjang melepaskan tembakan berulang-ulang sampai mobil sebelah yang mengincar kini melambat karena pengemudinya terkena _headshot_.

"Kamu... terobsesi dengannya," kata Yukimura.

"Yep."

Setelah menjawab, sesaat kemudian 'Mitsunari' berpikir.

Berikutnya menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya bukan obsesi. Pertentanganku dan dia lebih ke... kenikmatan pribadi. Aku mengejar dan dia menghindar. Seperti permainan. Konflik tetap ada, tentu. Kita bahkan berbeda sisi. Dia mengalahkanku, merebut rangking nomor satu dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan itu— bukan cuma rangking. Dia... seperti seekor naga, kuat dan membuatku cukup tergila-gila."

"Kamu jatuh cinta." Timpal Yukimura dengan intonasi seakan membenarkan.

'Mitsunari' melirik.

"Lalu dirimu? Apa itu pendapat dari versi-mu? Kau dengan _dokuganryu_-mu? Karena dia sangat _pissed_ saat aku menyebut namamu." Balasnya saat melimpahkan perhatian pada mobil-mobil yang pantang menyerah memepet, lalu mengarahkan setir agar mobil menabrak sisi kanan untuk menjauhkan dempet tepat belok ke jalan keluar dengan plang tertanda: 'Stasiun Kawanakajima'.

Yukimura pun mempertimbangkan soal kedekatannya dengan Date Masamune —_keduanya_.

"Dia... selalu memancingku ke pertarungan. Bermain denganku seperti aku... hanya rival. Dan setiap kali bertemu, buntutnya tetap pertarungan. Walau menyatakan bahwa aku adalah GOAL dan saat pertemuan terakhir menyempatkan diri bicara 'khawatir', aku... kalau bisa memilih pada siapa hatiku berpaut di detik ini, mungkin pilihanku adalah _dokuganryu_-mu."

Atas curhat bertema resolusi itu, 'Mitsunari' menggeratkan baris gigi.

"Jadi... kau mau bermain denganku." Tantangnya secara pasif, seraya mengembalikan pistol ke _holster_.

Yukimura tertegun.

"Bocah..." datar 'Mitsunari', kepal menghajar kaca mobil depan yang sudah banyak lubang dan retakan, lalu menendang kaca itu sehingga terlepas dari bingkai dan jatuh ke aspal.

"Aku membiarkanmu bernafas hingga detik ini karena kau berbeda. Kurasa ini saatnya, huh?"

Berikutnya membuka kotak pada _dashboard_ tengah, mengambil sebuah tabung kecil tanpa label berisi belasan kaplet putih dan membuka tutup. Kemudian membawa tabung itu mulut dan menegak beberapa kaplet sekaligus, mengunyahnya seperti permen tic-tac.

Setelahnya, disodorkan ke Yukimura.

"Tic-tac?" Tawarnya.

"..." Yukimura sebenarnya bingung. Apa ini... makanan? Rasanya perut memang lapar.

Sewaktu jari merogoh sebuah, 'Mitsunari' tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pernah diberitahu oleh orang tuamu: 'jangan menerima permen dari orang asing'?" Godanya.

"Huh?" Yukimura semakin bingung.

'Mitsunari' menggeleng. "Apa yang dia sukai darimu, hm? Kepolosanmu membuatmu terlalu... bodoh. Dan kau disini duduk bersama seorang pembunuh."

Yukimura jadi ragu untuk mengambil permen. 'Mitsunari' pun tertawa terbahak.

Sebelum Yukimura menelaah arti 'pembunuh' dalam kalimat tadi, 'Mitsunari' membanting setir sambil mengerem. Mobil berdecit liar. Sekali lagi perhatian teralih tepat mobil-mobil pengejar mulai terlihat di kejauhan. Namun 'Mitsunari' mencengkeram leher Yukimura dan menariknya.

"...!" Yukimura membelalak saat pria itu mengadukan antara mulut seliar gerakan mobil memutar.

"M- Mi-... mmhhh-..."

Yukimura tidak berkutik seketika tekanan pada lehernya membuat mulut membuka secara reflek, lidah langsung menggelut dan saliva mengalun masuk dalam baur... juga potongan-potongan halus hasil kunyahan kaplet tadi.

"Na- ahh-h..."

Jiwanya perlahan demi perlahan seperti melayang sewaktu 'Mitsunari' mendongakkan wajahnya, seiring jemari turun mengalung pada belakang pinggang dan menariknya merapat pada tubuh di depannya.

"Ohh-... Mmmhhh-..."

Yukimura mulai mengerang bebas tepat cakaran terasa pada kulit punggungnya. Begitu mobil berhenti bergerak, badannya semakin kehilangan kendali, menginginkan gerakan... sesuatu... untuk menyalurkan belenggu rasa yang mendadak mengisi dan membludak dari lubuk dada.

Kedua tangan pun mengalung ke leher 'Mitsunari', mengharapkan kedekatan maksimal dan tidak ingin memutus sesi ciuman yang seakan membakarnya, panas, mengangkat gairah beserta sensasi baru.

Tentu saja Yukimura tidak menyadari kandungan dari obat yang sekarang tercampur di sekujur relung pembuluh darahnya sepanjang pertukaran saliva, tertelan, mencemari sel-sel, meresap dalam derasnya aliran darah... terbawa ke jantung dan terpompa ke otak. Bereaksi terlalu cepat memburamkan rasional, segalanya berubah kenikmatan dalam sekejap.

'Mitsunari' melirik ke mobil-mobil yang terus mendekat, membuatnya mengendurkan ciuman.

"Ahh-... lagi..." pinta Yukimura seraya meraup mulut kembali.

Libido tidak tertahankan. Fokusnya memudar dalam awang-awang langit ketujuh dan segalanya sangat... ringan. Efek sakit di perutnya sama sekali lenyap dan bibir di depannya selayaknya magnet, membuatnya benar-benar ketagihan. Sanggup melakukan apa saja demi secercah perhatian dari lawan mainnya.

"Mmmmhhh-..."

"_Bitch_..." desah 'Mitsunari' tepat jeda mencari oksigen, diteruskan menyambut mulut itu kembali.

Ngomong-ngomong kalungan kedua tangan si pemuda beralih erat, jadi susah untuk mengambil pistol. Ditambah pertukaran saliva selama melayani permainan lidah, sehingga efek mengenainya juga.

Rencananya memang melakukan _hard fuck_ dan memutilasi pemuda ini sedikit demi sedikit kala bercinta.

Masalahnya...

"Ohhhh!" 'Mitsunari' mengerang lepas saat jemari menggenggam erat batang penis-nya. _'Huh...? Kapan—'_

Kuncian mulut semakin dalam, menariknya balik ke nuansa intimasi. Sungguh... mendominasi.

_'Ini salah. Ada yang SANGAT salah.'_ Tekan benaknya.

Sewaktu 'Mitsunari' terpaksa memisahkan kontak antara mulut secara kasar agar dapat mengambil pistol dari _holster_, Yukimura langsung menurunkan retsleting kaos... lebih kasar, bahkan menaruh cakar.

'Mitsunari' kontan mendesis saat mulut itu meraup puting dada kanannya.

"_Fuck_..." Dan menyandarkan belakang kepalanya pada jok tepat baris gigi bermain serupa khas permainannya.

"Na- aa- AHHH!" 'Mitsunari' menjambak rambut si pemuda saat jemari yang melibat penis-nya bergerak mengocok kasar. "Pelan- Ha-...! Pelan, idiot!" Bentaknya. Tapi balasan yang didapatnya semakin memukau. Panas api senyatanya... api... seperti membakar penis-nya, menjadikannya setegang-tegangnya.

"_Fuck-fuck-fuck_!" Serapahnya kala mulut itu melepaskan kuluman pada puting dan turun mencaplok penis-nya dalam hitungan detik.

Konsentrasinya buyar TOTAL. Sementara mobil-mobil berisi para cecunguk berlabel: Tokugawa, terus mendekat.

'Mitsunari' buru-buru memegang persneleng dan mengganti gigi, langsung tancap gas ke arah mereka. Tangan kiri melepas jambak dan memegang kendali setir —SANGAT bertahan pada setir. Sementara tangan sepasang cekat mengambil pistol meski sedikit gemetar karena INI... benar-benar kacau.

Perintah di otaknya hanya 'cepat' dan '_fuck'_. Terus berulang bak mantra saat menembaki masing-masing pengemudi yang masuk ke jangkauan presisi.

"OHHHHHH...!" 'Mitsunari' reflek menginjak pedal rem saat mulut yang memberikan kenikmatan bergerak mengulum selihai pro dan menyedotnya sangat-sangat-sangat DALAM tepat pada pangkal. Lidah terus meliuk menggoda bahkan terkadang merajam celah urethra.

"AANNHHH! AHH...!" Serius memacunya ke tangga puncak.

'Mitsunari' menyandarkan tangan kanannya pada _dashboard_ begitu mem-pasrahkan dahi pada kendali setir, menikmati rasa setiap gerakan lidah dan apit bibir yang sejalan kepala bergerak naik-turun mengocok penis-nya dengan liar.

Dan setiap kali mulut itu menelan, ujung kepala penis-nya mengenai pangkal kerongkongan terus dan terus dan terus. Namun tidak konstan seolah-olah menarik-ulur jangka interval untuk memancing suaranya. Dirinya malah tidak perlu menggerakkan pinggul karena pemuda ini mampu membuainya ke tingkat... sarap.

Suara rentet tembakan kembali terdengar. 'Mitsunari' belum menjalankan mobil.

**"CRAK! CRAK! CRAK!"**

Butiran-butiran kaca terus berjatuhan ke dalam. Tapi keduanya tengah larut dalam dunia sendiri.

Sampai peluru mengenai lengan kanan 'Mitsunari'. Pastinya menyadarkan.

Cepat mengganti gigi kembali untuk memacu mobil...

Nafas 'Mitsunari' memburu karena sengat perih yang ditimpal berulang kali dengan kenikmatan. Tangan kanannya pun menggeletakkan pistol ke atas _dashboard_ dan mencari obat _painkiller_ untuk meredam rasa yang rancu.

Suara **"KLUTUK! KLUTUK!"** dari aduan deretan tabung kecil berisi berbagai jenis obat menarik perhatian Yukimura.

Suara **"pop!"** menggema tepat kuluman dilepas kasar. 'Mitsunari' pun menghela nafas panjang.

Tepat Yukimura melongok ke kotak _dashboard_ tengah dan mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi kaplet putih tanpa seijin si pemilik, mungkin dikiranya permen tic-tac...

'Mitsunari' kontan mengerem melihat sekilas tabung kecil yang dibawa ke mulut. Rupanya Yukimura menirukannya, kali ini berniat menelan semuanya.

Mobil-mobil sipil jelas membunyikan klakson sewaktu menghindari mobil lamborgini ini. Dan tanpa perduli, tangan 'Mitsunari' langsung merampas benda berbahaya itu.

"Idiot! Itu akan membuatmu OD!" Bentaknya.

"Hm?" Dengung Yukimura seakan bercanda. Atau... _memang_ mengajak bermain.

"_Holy shit_... Kau seperti diriku..." komentar 'Mitsunari' sambil menggeleng.

Saat hendak menjalankan mobil kembali, Yukimura mencengkeram rahang dan menariknya dalam sesi ciuman. 'Mitsunari' bertahan melayani sambil fokus pada—

**"...NGIIIIIUUUUUUNG! NGIIIIIIUUUUUNG!"**

Uh-oh!

"Yu- Mmmhh- Anhh...!" Kalimat tenggelam bersama alur permainan lidah kembali. Berikutnya 'Mitsunari' mendorong kasar si pemuda ke kursi.

"Diam disana!" Serunya dengan terenggah-engah, seraya mempoin telunjuk. Kemudian buru-buru menjalankan mobil... mengegas dan memutar setir sehingga mobil nge-_drift_. Dilanjutkan mengegas penuh menghindari kejaran mobil-mobil polisi.

"Ha-..." desah Yukimura selama menatap secara predator.

'Mitsunari' berharap bisa mengacuhkan. Tapi...

"Kamu sungguh berisik..." desah Yukimura kembali.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu maju merampas pistol sepasang dan menembaki mobil-mobil polisi yang mendekat ke kanan-kiri. Jelas mengundang mereka untuk mengaktifkan persenjataan dan mengadakan baku-tembak.

'Mitsunari' benar-benar keteteran. Apalagi GPS memberitahukan: _[Anda melewati poin. 30 meter, belok kanan.] _Tepat 30 meter ditempuh dan kebablasan gara-gara tembakan _shotgun_ dari polisi...

_[Anda melewati poin. Rute baru diaktifkan.]_

"ARRGHHH!" Geram 'Mitsunari', sangat frustasi. "YUKI! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENEMBAKI POLISI!" Bentaknya untuk kesekian kalinya seraya merampas pistol dan mengembalikannya ke _holster_ dada.

"Kupikir kamu adalah seorang pembunuh?" Goda Yukimura.

"Lihat sikon! Aku jadi terjepit gara-gara kau gegabah memancing mereka!" Serunya, semakin frustasi. _'Kenapa juga aku menjelaskan pada orang yang lagi high...'_ pikirnya.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm~"

"APA?!" Bentak 'Mitsunari' sewaktu penumpangnya nempel-nempel padanya.

"Da~ rah~" ucap Yukimura disertai mencolokkan telunjuk pada kuak luka tembakan.

"AHHHHHH!" Teriak 'Mitsunari' tepat mengerem. "_FUCK_! Berhenti membuatku marah!" Geramnya.

"Kamu ingin '_fuck'_, Mitsunari...?" Desah Yukimura sambil menjilat aliran darah pada lengan kanan di depannya.

'Mitsunari' memijati keningnya.

"Tidak sekarang..." jawabnya sesabar mungkin, lalu menyendok dagu pemuda itu. "Dengar, kalau kau duduk manis seperti anak baik... aku akan menghadiahimu '_full-time fuck_' sesukamu."

"Baik~"

Mendengar itu, 'Mitsunari' menghela nafas panjang dan memasukkan penis-nya ke dalam celana sekaligus membenahi celana panjangnya, juga menarik retsleting kaos. Setidaknya pemuda itu masih bisa diajak kompromi.

Sayangnya arti yang diterima oleh Yukimura... berbeda. Lagipula duduk diam BUKAN keinginannya di detik libido berapi-api begini. Yukimura pun menendang pintu di sisi pengemudi sehingga pintu menjeblak keluar. Nyaris lepas dari engsel.

"..." 'Mitsunari' tertegun oleh kekuatan itu.

Tapi begitu tubuhnya didorong keluar... Tidak ayal komentar, "WOI! Kau mau membuat kita tertangkap?!"

Yukimura mengambil ponsel dan melemparnya ke si pemilik, lalu merogoh pengunci setang mobil dari bawah kursi. Berikutnya ikut turun dari mobil dan memasang pengunci itu pada pedal gas.

Mobil meraung.

"_Wha_-..."

Dan melesat pergi dari pandangan.

"Hei!" Bentaknya sambil melihat ke layar ponsel. "150 meter itu jauh kalau berjalan kaki!"

"Mm-hm."

Dengungan itu membuat 'Mitsunari' menghibahkan perhatian ke pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Dan menduga kemungkinan soal seks... "Oh tidak, Sanada Yukimura. Kau anak yang nakal. Jadi perjanjian batal!"

"Ha-..." desah Yukimura.

"_Holy_-..." Serapah pun berhenti di ujung bibir. 'Mitsunari' memilih kabur sejauh-jauh-nya.

Entah kenapa... Yukimura mulai mengamati dan... semakin tertarik terhadap buruannya. Mungkin pengaruh obat menjadikan otaknya lumayan miring. Walau sebenarnya tidak disanggah... ingin... melepaskan semua. Dirinya yang selalu dipanggil 'bodoh'... ingin membuktikan bahwa kesungguhan dan pemikirannya merupakan murni perasaan.

"_Oyakata-sama_... Aku... ingin menunjukkan banyak padanya. Kebenaran! Karena itu... teguhkan keyakinanku! _Oyakata-samaaaaa_!" Serunya disertai kepal ke udara.

**"WOOOOOSHHH!"**

Kobar api langsung membara. Literal.

'Mitsunari' pun menganga.

"_Shit_..." umpatnya sambil buru-buru meneruskan mengayuh langkah menuju area lapangan parkir kereta yang berada tidak jauh di hadapan. Berharap menyamarkan dirinya di antara gerbong-gerbong kosong disana.

Batinnya sempat mempertanyakan, _'Kenapa aku yang berlari?! KENAPA AKU YANG KETAKUTAN?!'_

Sedangkan Yukimura bergerak seringan bulu, men-spot targetnya semudah gerakan melesat. Menjangkau dan menangkap.

**"BRAK!"**

"KHHH!" 'Mitsunari' mengejang tepat punggungnya menghantam permukaan baja salah satu gerbong. Sementara cengkeraman pada jenjang lehernya meski jauh dari kualitas mengancam, tetap membuatnya tercekik.

Jemari tangan kiri sigap merogoh _back-pack_ sabuk dan menarik sebuah pisau.

"Kamu... bau darah. Membunuh sesuka dan mengirim banyak korban hanya demi perhatian... Dunia ini seharusnya tentram. Yakuza bukanlah jalan untuk membuktikan kekuatan, melainkan ikatan persaudaraan..." ucap Yukimura.

Ceramah standar semacam itu pastinya membuat 'Mitsunari' memicing.

"Katakura-_san_ menerangkan banyak," kata Yukimura kembali. "Tapi kamu... tampaknya tidak perduli apapun sampai kamu merasakan pedihnya memohon untuk sebuah harga kebebasan; dirimu sebagai korban. Aku, Sanada Yukimura, akan menekankan itu padamu."

'Mitsunari' mengeluarkan bilah.

"Tidak... TANPA PERLAWANAN!" Serunya seraya menghujamkan bilah ke mata kanan si pemuda.

Namun Yukimura hanya diam.

"...!" 'Mitsunari' langsung menghentikan tepat ujung pisau mencapai jarak inci dari iris mata tersebab perasaan serupa seperti momen yang didapatnya pada kembaran si _dokuganryu_. Dan pemuda ini...

"Bersiaplah... kehilangan semua, Mitsunari."

Pernyataan kalem itu terasa menusuk jauh ke sanubari. Kata: 'semua'... Ya, walau selama ini tidak pernah mengakui arti cinta selain permainan belaka... 'Mitsunari' belum kehilangan _pride_-nya.

Mendadak dengan sekali gerakan, tangan yang memegang pisau ditepis. Pisau pun menancap ke tanah.

'Mitsunari' tidak pernah merasakan setakut ini berada dalam rengkuhan seseorang yang ber-wajah SANGAT dibencinya. Namun dirinya tidak akan memohon. TIDAK. AKAN. PERNAH. Sekalipun nyawa berada di ujung tanduk.

"_Bite me_." Sahutnya atas semuanya.

Dan sekejap, tubuhnya terlempar, mendarat di lantai dalam salah satu gerbong.

"UGHH!" 'Mitsunari' tidak sempat menarik nafas saat Yukimura tahu-tahu telah merangkapnya, menarik kaosnya serupa mencabik dan melucuti set celana sekaligus sepasang sepatu boot segampang sekali tarik.

'Mitsunari' hanya bisa membelalak seketika tarikan nafas pertama... barang kepemilikan si pemuda merajam ke dalam saluran anusnya.

Tanpa _fore-play_.

Tanpa pertunjukan kata sebagai pembuka atraksi.

Dan tanpa imajinasi selain delusi.

"AAARRRGHHHHH! AAAHHHH!" Teriak 'Mitsunari' seketika penis itu bergerak menggalinya, memaksa mulut duburnya untuk melar dan efek invasi yang terlalu terburu-buru membuat kontraksi di dalam saluran anus otomatis menutup rapat... meski berakhir jebol dengan skor telak.

Dan perlakuan dominasi benar-benar sekasar persetubuhan ala binatang kala Yukimura memacu tanpa konsiderasi.

_Ini_... hukuman.

"AAAAAHHHH! NA- AAAAHHHH!"

'Mitsunari' mencoba bertahan, mencengkeram jaket Yukimura.

"NGH- AAAAAAAAHHH! OOHHHH- RRRGHHHHHH!"

Teriakan cepat beralih lolongan. Dan 'Mitsunari'...

"OHHHHH! KUMOHON STOP- OHHHHH! NN- AAAAAAHHH! STOP! NGGGGHHHH!" Tidak sanggup menerima hentak yang terasa sekeras cula badak dan setiap gesekan yang terjadi mirip menggergaji dinding-dinding anusnya.

Lawan mainnya tetap bungkam seribu bahasa, terus memacunya tanpa pengertian limit.

"NAA- AAAHHH! OOOHHHHHH!" 'Mitsunari' meringkuk perih dan perih. Kenikmatan yang mengisi sama sekali tidak ada. Hambar. Di saat yang sama, sesuatu... semakin terpecah selama air mata mengucur deras tidak tertahankan.

Oh ya. Kepingan-kepingan harga diri.

Jemari kedua tangan bertahan kuat pada jaket tepat hantaman kencang mendapatkan spot. "WA- AAAAAAHHHH!" 'Mitsunari' mengejang dan mendongak. Bulir-bulir air mata seperti pelangi dalam pandangan semu.

"OOOOHHHH! KUMOHON!" Baris gigi bergerat, rasanya sejijik racun setiap kali memohon. Ingin... menggigit lidah sendiri agar tidak lagi mengulang kata yang sama.

Dan sebagai sahutan dari Yukimura...

"NGGHHH-...!" 'Mitsunari' memicing tepat kaki kirinya ditarik.

**"BRUGH!"**

Tubuhnya dibalik ke posisi... _doggy-style_.

"A- Jangan..." 'Mitsunari' membelalak begitu rahangnya dicengkeram, didongakkan seiring ibu jari menyelip pada rongga mulutnya... menahan lidah.

"NN- AAAAAANNNHHHH!" Erangan keras tepat spot terjangkau mudah. "MMMMHHHHH...!" Dirinya mulai hilang saat ujung penis berkali-kali menghantam spot dan spot dan spot.

Kenikmatan rancu semakin menjalar.

"AAAAAAGGGHH...! OOOOMMHHHH!" 'Mitsunari' telah pasrah seketika ditarik menyandar pada tubuh di belakangnya. Semakin memaksa penis yang membenam mencapai titik terdalam, mendesak prostat.

_'Apa ini rasanya kehilangan harga diri... dokuganryu...?'_ Membatin pilu sepanjang mengikuti alur yang berdurasi cepat.

"MMMMMHHHHH! NGGGHHH!"

Sengal seiring perjalanan menjajaki tangga klimaks, keseluruhannya terkategori bak pecutan.

Tidak ada teknik '_kinky'_, hanya seks... untuk mempertontonkan perbedaan intensitas, bukan demi siapa yang berdiri sebagai pemenang... melainkan rasa... untuk mengenal betapa berharga kehidupan yang dijalani sejalan deru nafas...

Dan dirinya _masih_ disini.

Utuh.

_'Begitu...'_ desah benaknya.

Kedua tangannya dibawa merangkul ke belakang leher Yukimura. Memeluk seiring menggerakkan pinggul dengan selaras, menyetarakan vibrasi dan mengembalikan setiap hentak untuk memberikan kepuasan pada dirinya dan pasangan intimasinya.

"NNNHHHH...! NNHH!"

Yukimura tidak perlu menilai. Namun membisik pada telinga, "Terkadang, berperan sebagai korban agar tidak mati sia-sia... sama sekali tidak buruk."

'Mitsunari' memejam tepat alunan suara menemani momen ejakulasi.

"Mmmhhh..." sahutan lemah...

Dan Yukimura menghentikan gerakan tanpa indikasi klimaks.

Ibu jari menyingkir dari rongga mulut, membuat 'Mitsunari' menoleh. "Aku... tidak memuaskanmu?"

Yukimura jadi sedikit nyengir.

"Kuyakinkan... kamu luar biasa. Sayangnya jiwaku... Uh... hanya terpaut pada satu pria. Pria bermata satu yang selalu penuh ego, selalu menantangku setiap kali bertemu. Pria... yang akan selalu mengisi belahan hatiku meski ada ribuan Date Masamune di jagat raya ini."

"Hm~" 'Mitsunari' tersenyum.

"Tampaknya nomor dua memang sama sekali tidak buruk." Lanjutnya.

"Tiga." Sela Yukimura.

'Mitsunari' memicing. "Kau memperkosaku. Ini tidak termasuk duel perebutan angka." Interupsinya.

"Bukan aku. Nomor tiga kalau kamu keduluan _dokuganryu_-ku. Dan bicara soal dia..." ucap Yukimura sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke lowong pintu, dimana pada kejauhan... langit merah kekuningan yang cerah bersanding rentetan gelegar petir-petir biru yang melesat serupa pergerakan seekor naga.

"Ah... dia datang." Desahnya dikemudian.

Betapa Yukimura menikmati jantungnya yang berdegup cepat pada setiap penampakan petir disana.

Kontak persetubuhan pun dipisahkan dan berdiri membenahi pakaian, tidak sekalipun melepaskan fokus. Mungkin kerinduan. Atau hanya... kelegaan. Tapi pengakuannya...

Ya, dirinya tidak akan kecolongan lagi. Tidak untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sementara itu...

'Mitsunari' bisa melihat apa yang menjadi pesona pada diri pemuda itu.

_'Determinasi yang manis...'_

"Baiklah!" Seru Yukimura tiba-tiba, disertai mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Aku, Sanada Yukimura, tidak akan melepask— ERRGH! Ow-ow-ow-nghh...!" Dan meringkuk memegangi perut yang terluka.

Entah karena jangka waktu obat...

"Ne, Mitsunari-_dono_... bisa tolong membantuku berjalan...?"

"..." 'Mitsunari' hanya menatap datar.

_'Tapi dua personaliti... sepertinya...'_ Pikirnya disertai menggeleng.

**...**

'Kojuro' berusaha menjauhkan persoalan Sanada Yukimura karena ini urgent. Belum plus berita dari orang-orang Tokugawa bahwa Ishida Mitsunari berkeliaran di Nagano.

Sangat berbahaya.

Tapi yang LEBIH berbahaya...

"...!" 'Kojuro' melihat sosok Ieyasu menggendong _Danna_-nya yang bersimbah darah, kontan menghentikan mobil dan mengambil pistol.

"BERHENTI!" Serunya tepat membuka pintu dan memijak turun. Poin ujung laras senjata terkunci pada dahi pemuda bajingan yang telah merusak segalanya, menyentuh, memperbudak, menghabiskan setiap nafas...

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu... Kau... dari semua... sebiadab Oda Nobunaga... Terlalu munafik!" Geram 'Kojuro' dengan raut sedih bercampur-aduk muak akan kebencian karena mendengar semua pembicaraan sewaktu _Danna_-nya menelponnya.

"_Danna_-ku mungkin yang terkuat... Kau tidak seharusnya mengambil lebih; _Danna_-ku bukan milikmu. DIA MANUSIA! Tapi kupastikan mulai detik ini... kau tidak akan lagi berdiri. Kejayaanmu sudah berakhir. Dan Tokugawa akan hancur bersama kematianmu. Kau... TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA LAGI! SELAMANYA!"

"..." Ieyasu terdiam membisu seketika jari telunjuk itu menarik pelatuk.

Dentum tembakan langsung menggema.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: Eits. Apa yang terjadi?_**

**_Ayolah... Yukimura sekali-kali seme. Sama sekali tidak buruk, kan? *ngakak guling-guling* Amitaba untukmu, 'Mitsunari'... kamu kali ini harus menjadi korban. *bersiap harakiri*  
'Yukimura'... selamat jalan, semoga dikau abadi di atas sana dan ngga tau-tau nongol sekilas iklan lagi XD_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan*, juga follow-nya *hugs Chaa Ai-tan AoKise*_**

**_Tsuki-chan: Hahaha, tampaknya peran Ieyasu jadi target salah sasaran? *ditinju* XD_**

**_Yak, next chapter. Pasti tau dong hint-nya kalo Masamune n Yukimura sudah turun ke area yang sama. Hehehehe~_**


	10. Songbird

**Songbird.**

* * *

Letup api mengiringi lesat peluru yang berputar pada poros.

Ujung lancip peluru berkaliber 9 mm. terarah pada dahi setepatnya acuan dari bidik presisi.

Hitungan mundur berjalan secepat jarak yang menipis.

Degup jantung menjadi lambat dan semakin lambat.

Pelan...

Pelan...

Dan pelan.

Ieyasu pun memejam.

**"JDEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!"**

Ledakan keras menghancurkan permukaan aspal. Rupa kuak garis terus menjalar ke sepanjang jalan seiring guncangan seakan gempa. Potongan-potongan aspal berterbangan ke udara menjadi barikade asal, target salah sasaran bagi peluru yang meluncur.

**"BZZZZZT! BZZZT!"**

Kilatan-kilatan petir terlihat pada kuakan aspal seketika getaran mereda dan bebatuan berjatuhan sesuai gaya tarik gravitasi.

"..." 'Kojuro' menatap tidak percaya sewaktu seseorang merebak dari kepul debu.

Perawakan khas...

_Eyepatch_ hitam...

Wajah itu.

'Kojuro' reflek mengalihkan pandangan ke _Danna_-nya yang masih berada di pelukan si '_chairman'_.

"Kojuro..." desah Masamune saat menghampiri seraya menyarungkan keenam katana.

Si empunya nama sepatutnya syok. Namun...

"Kau mempunyai sepasang mata..." ucapan kalem Masamune seketika berdiri di depan kembaran '_Right Eye_'-nya. Dan jemari tangan kanan perlahan mengepal erat. "TIDAKKAH SEHARUSNYA KAU BISA MENILAI PERBEDAAN DARI BAJU?!"

Seruan itu disertai layang bogem sementah-mentahnya.

**"BUGH!"**

Dan 'Kojuro' terbawa alur tekanan pukulan yang menghajar telak pipi kirinya, membuatnya berakhir terhempas menabrak sisi pintu mobil.

**"KLETEK!"**

Pistol jatuh tergeletak ke aspal. Sementara 'Kojuro'... hanya bisa diam sewaktu perlahan menoleh ke pria di dekatnya.

Pakaian biru unik berdesain samurai...

Diteruskan melayangkan acuan fokus pada si '_chairman'_.

Jaket... kuning bertudung? Bahkan set zirah berwarna keemasan?

"Apa... maksudnya ini...?" Guman 'Kojuro' antara kebingungan, sekaligus syok. Tidak mengerti satupun baik tentang pria di dekatnya dan hubungan terhadap _Danna_-nya pada pemuda yang SEPERTINYA berbeda dari khas pemuda yang menjadi '_chairman'_ Tokugawa.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kojuro." Sahut Masamune sambil menoleh ke dua sosok yang berdiri di seberang jalan. "Sejelasnya... aku _pun_ punya BANYAK pertanyaan, seperti dirimu."

Ieyasu membuka kedua matanya.

"Masamune-_san_," ucapnya senormalnya acara salam. "Terima kasih." Disertai menggangguk arti apresiasi, sungguh ucapan terima kasih semurninya ketulusan dari hatinya.

'Kojuro' KINI dapat melihat perbedaan yang signifikan dari cara sorot kedua mata itu dan cara bertutur kata. Pemuda itu... ya, berbeda dari gaya kepura-puraan yang munafik ala '_chairman'_ Tokugawa yang dikenalnya.

"MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

Teriakan yang menyusul dari kejauhan...

Masamune memejam sejenak, menikmati suara spesial yang benar-benar... _spesial_, bagi hatinya.

"Sanada Yukimura. _It's about time_. _What took you so long_?" Tanyanya sekalem semeringah senyum saat membalikkan badan ke arah sumber suara berasal. Dan _disana_... dua orang, satunya memapah dan satunya berjalan tertatih.

"Hm?" Masamune memicing seketika mengetahui _siapa_ yang memeluk... pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya, pemuda yang SEHARUSNYA menjadi hak miliknya seorang.

'Mitsunari' pun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyeringai nakal.

_'Oh~ Ini akan menyenangkan...'_ pikirnya saat mempererat kalungan tangan di pinggang Yukimura, memancing notasi cemburu dari si kembaran _dokuganryu_.

"Kau..."

Geraman itu ternyata berbarengan. Masamune terhadap 'Mitsunari' dan 'Mitsunari' terhadap Ieyasu.

Jelas...

Masamune langsung melesat menarik Yukimura dari pria yang super menyebalkan baginya. Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' langsung berlari menarik _dokuganryu_-nya dari pemuda yang sangat tertera huruf besar dalam list yang ingin dibunuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Cecar Masamune sambil memperhatikan bercak merah pada lilitan perban di abdomen rival-nya.

"Mm-hm." Angguk Yukimura, berlanjut memeluk leher si _dokuganryu_. "Oh Masamune-_dono_... aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya selega ini bisa melihatmu kembali, di depanku, utuh... sesuai dirimu..."

Mendengar itu, Masamune menjauhkan pelukan dan menatap datar. "Jadi kau sebenarnya tidak lega?" Tanyanya.

Yukimura nyengir, sedikit giris. Namun sewaktu mau membuka mulut hendak memberikan alasan...

"_Dokuganryu_...!" Seru 'Mitsunari' seraya mengelus bekas goresan peluru pada pipi kanan pria yang terkulai lemas di pelukannya. Nafas disana terdengar pelan. Terlalu pelan.

"_Dokuganryu_..." Air mata meleleh saat mengetahui bahwa mata kiri itu... "Oh _dokuganryu_... Dasar _moron_..." 'Mitsunari' segera memeluk wajah rival-nya. "Keparat... KEPARAT!" Teriaknya penuh kekesalan karena terlambat sejauh ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Teriakan frustasi yang menggema di sekeliling mereka, semakin membuat Ieyasu TERLALU pedih meski tidak mengetahui kisah di balik ini semua. Tapi satu hal dari cara '_Right Eye_' si _dokuganryu_ tadi... Tampaknya _itu_ adalah hasil dari kedua tangan-'nya', kembarannya.

_'Astaga... Apa aku seburuk itu... di masa depan ini...'_ pikirnya penuh penyesalan.

"..." Semua yang berada di TKP tidak bisa berkata apapun kala menyaksikan 'Mitsunari' berdiri disertai menggendong pria yang tersebut 'rival'. Menjadikan Masamune semakin protektif terhadap pemuda di dekatnya.

_'Yakuza...'_ Sementara jemari tangan mengepal erat. _'Bastard.'_

Sayup-sayup suara helikopter terdengar.

_[SEMUA YANG BERADA DI BAWAH, JATUHKAN SENJATA KALIAN!]_

Gema suara yang berasal dari speaker...

Lambang kepolisian yang tertera pada badan helikopter...

**"...NGIIIIIUUUUUUNG! NGIIIIIUUUUUNG!" **

Sirene polisi sahut-menyahut dari kejauhan...

Mobil-mobil itu langsung berhenti mengelilingi dari segala arah. Dan begitu masing-masing personil polisi keluar, semua cekat bersiaga dengan senjata api bersama perlindungan seadanya dari balik pintu-pintu mobil.

_[KAMI ULANGI! INI POLISI PREFEKTURAL DARI NATIONAL POLICE AGENCY! SEMUA TERSANGKA YANG BERADA DI BAWAH, JATUHKAN SENJATA KALIAN!]_

"..." Ieyasu menoleh ke Masamune yang melepas set pedang katana dan melempar keenamnya ke jalan. Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain karena daripada melukai dan menambah korban... Kedua _knuckle_ pun dilepas dan dilempar ke jalan.

Yukimura memilih menutup mulut saat tangan rival-nya memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin berpisah lagi.

'Kojuro' mengangkat kedua tangan, menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada persenjataan yang melekat.

Sementara 'Mitsunari' menggeram pada sosok-sosok berpakaian polisi yang mengunci poin ujung laras padanya. "Kirim ambulan... atau kalian akan mati di tanganku."

Atas ancaman itu, suara-suara mengokang senjata langsung beriring. Mereka tidak akan ragu menembak jika targetnya bertindak lebih.

"KUBILANG, AMBULAN!" Bentak 'Mitsunari'.

Mobil-mobil baru berdatangan. Empat mobil berwarna hitam dan sosok-sosok berpakaian kelengkapan jas ala detektif segera keluar tepat masing-masing pintu dibuka. Membuat beberapa polisi menoleh sewaktu seseorang berjalan memasuki TKP.

Dan seseorang itu adalah wanita berambut pirang berpotongan pendek yang unik, karena rambut di kedua sisi wajah menggantung sepanjang paha.

"AKU DETEKTIF KASUGA DARI _CRIMINAL INVESTIGATION BUREAU_, MEREKA ADALAH TERSANGKA KAMI! MAKA DARI ITU, KAMI AKAN MENGAMBIL ALIH DARI SINI!" Seru 'Kasuga' seraya menunjukkan ID pada sekeliling.

Para polisi segera berdiri dari status bersiaga dan mengecek ID sosok-sosok yang mengekor langkah si wanita.

"Kasuga..." guman Yukimura saat Masamune ditarik kasar oleh salah satu pria. Kedua tangan rival-nya dibekuk ke belakang dan dipaksa berlutut sesudah diborgol. Begitu juga dirinya. Ieyasu pun tidak luput, sama halnya dengan 'Kojuro'.

Sedangkan 'Kasuga' memperhatikan Masamune dengan seksama.

"KEPARAT!" Teriak 'Mitsunari' seketika dipaksa melepaskan gendongan dan rival-nya dirampas oleh dua orang pria, tidak bisa berlaku banyak sewaktu kedua tangannya langsung diborgol dan didorong agar tengkurap di permukaan aspal, berlanjut pelucutan seluruh persenjataan dan berbagai benda yang dicurigai berbahaya.

"Detektif Kasuga!"

'Kasuga' menoleh, lalu berjalan menghampiri koleganya dan mengamati pria yang terbaring pada ranjang darurat milik ambulan. Ternyata dinas kesehatan baru saja datang.

"Bola mata kirinya... tidak ada. Sepertinya dicabut paksa..." desah koleganya secara simpati seraya menunjukkan gambaran hasil _scan_ pada tablet di pegangannya. Setelahnya, mempoin layar.

"Beberapa luka lain terdapat pada perut, iga, bidang dada, lengan kiri, paha... Tampaknya dari semacam benda metal bergerigi yang dipukulkan lurus serupa tinju." Kalimat tentang praduga senjata diunjuk pada kedua _knuckle_ yang tergeletak di jalan dan mengangguk pada salah satu kolega mereka yang memungut kedua barang itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam daftar barang bukti.

Sementara 'Kasuga' menyeka rambut si pria. Kemudian mendekat dan membisik, "_Good work_, Detektif."

Jari 'Masamune' bergerak serupa kedut. Bagi 'Kasuga' itu merupakan sahutan terbaik. Mungkin pria itu akan berkata "_whatever_" se-khas cuek. Senyum pun terbentuk di wajahnya, kemudian meminta dua koleganya untuk menemani 'korban' dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit biro.

'Mitsunari' segera menyela, "BERI PERLINDUNGAN FULL! ODA MENGINCARNYA!"

'Kasuga' hanya memandang sedingin es pada pria berperawakan langsing yang menatapnya tidak kalah dingin.

"Aku tahu tugasku. Dan KAU! Kali tidak akan lolos dari tuntutan hukum!" Serunya tepat melangkah menghampiri. Berikutnya menekankan, "Kupastikan tubuhmu akan mengejang di kursi listrik setelah menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin di penjara Federal. Kuharap sepadan."

'Mitsunari' menyeringai.

"Oh ya, Detektif. Kupastikan juga menghantuimu dan menyiksa mimpi-mimpimu, membuatmu meraung seperti orang gila. Tapi KAU... jika aku berhasil lolos dari _hell-hole_ itu, aku akan mencarimu dan memutilasimu perlahan demi perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit dan menikmati teriakan-teriakanmu. Mmmmm~ Kau tidak akan tersisa." Ancamnya.

Di luar dugaan, 'Kasuga' menyamai seringai.

"JIKA... Dan aku akan menantimu, _Prince of Misfortune_. Kuharap kau tidak sesial gelarmu." Tantangan balik darinya mengakhiri pembicaraan karena pria itu digeret masuk ke salah satu mobil van dan dikunci.

Sementara 'Kasuga' mendekat ke kolega-koleganya yang menjaga para tersangka tersisa.

"Kalian," tunjuknya pada Masamune dan Yukimura. "Kalian berdua ikut aku. Juga kau," tunjuknya kemudian pada 'Kojuro'.

Setelahnya, bicara pada para koleganya. "Lemparkan pemuda itu pada si psikopat. Kurasa mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk berbincang-bincang, mungkin _sedikit_ bercengkerama. Tidak perlu kamera, biarkan saja."

"Tapi Detektif, itu akan—"

"Aku tahu." Potong 'Kasuga'. "Namun ini... _untuknya_."

Pria itupun berakhir mengangguk mengerti.

Terkadang keadilan harus dicapai dengan mengotori tangan sendiri, mereka tahu bagaimana pria yang bernama Date Masamune menjalani kehidupan keras di jalanan. Dan kasus per-yakuza-an ini sudah hampir selesai dengan skor kemenangan telak: menangkap basah seorang '_chairman_' Tokugawa dan seorang pembunuh dari Toyotomi sekaligus.

"..." Ieyasu hanya mengikuti tuntunan. Tidak menolak saat didorong masuk ke ruangan mobil yang sama dengan 'Mitsunari'. Toh dirinya butuh menyelaraskan pendapat, juga mengorek keterangan kisah semenjak pria kembaran rival-nya itu terlihat mengetahui banyak hal.

'Kasuga' segera berjalan menuju mobil SUV. Diikuti ketiga tahanan, juga tiga orang kolega. Lainnya tidak membuang waktu meng-investigasi TKP dan barang-barang bukti, dijaga oleh para polisi yang sibuk memasang barikade.

...

..

.

'Keiji' menatap dari kejauhan, di antara antrian mobil yang sedang diarahkan oleh para polisi menuju ke jalur lain.

"Ah... Tampaknya berantakan," desahnya.

Sasuke mengetik pada keyboard laptop. _[Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Menunggu bukan kegiatan favorit-ku. Danna-ku disana, aku harus menemaninya karena sudah bersumpah pada Sanada Yukimura yang kau kenal, di depan mayatnya bahwa aku akan menjaga Date Masamune tidak akan melepaskan Danna-ku dari pengelihatanku.]_

'Keiji' kini berpikir.

"Sebentar. Coba kamu sebutkan siapa saja yang hilang di Sekigahara, dunia kalian." Poinnya dikemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengetik, _[Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura. Tokugawa Ieyasu dan Ishida Mitsunari. Motochika Chosokabe dan Mori Motonari. Masing-masingnya merupakan 'rival'. Seperti Masamune-san dan Yukimura Danna.]_

'Keiji' mulai menimbang-nimbang penekanan 'rival', sekaligus pengenalannya terhadap nama Motochika Chosokabe.

"Dan tadi Masamune-_san_ sebutkan... ada semacam formasi di langit?" Tanyanya kembali.

_[Ya.]_ Ketikan padat sebagai jawaban. Sasuke menambahkan, _[Aku tidak bisa menggambar dengan keyboard. Kau carikan aku kertas besar dulu.]_

"Aku mengenal Chosokabe. Kita bisa bicara padanya. Dan ringkasan sementara: Sanada Yukimura yang kukenal bertemu dengan _dokuganryu_ dari duniamu. Lalu dari pertimbangan si _dokuganryu_... berarti _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh bertemu dengan _Danna_-mu. Berikutnya Tokugawa Ieyasu dari duniamu sekarang disatukan dengan _The Ripper_."

Jeda sejenak...

"Kemudian ini," kata 'Keiji' kembali.

"Aku baru saja mendengar rumor bahwa Mori Motonari bangkit dari kubur, berarti siapapun yang berdiri sebagai Motonari yang sekarang adalah Mori Motonari dari duniamu. Kepastiannya dia berada di kediaman Mori. Lalu dari sejarah... Mori Motonari di dunia ini meninggal karena dipasung oleh _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh. Sudah pasti keluarga Mori akan mencari aliansi untuk membalas dendam pada Tokugawa, membersihkan mumpung Tokugawa Ieyasu berstatus tahanan. Opsinya hanya Oda atau Toyotomi. Tapi kesampingkan dulu,"

'Keiji' mengambil ponsel dari saku celana sambil meneruskan praduga.

"Soal keluarga Mori, aku bisa meminta tolong pada Chosokabe. Jadi solusi disini, anggap saja semacam mempertemukan masing-masing 'rival' untuk mencari mereka yang berasal dari dunia kalian. Karena saat ini kita tidak memiliki kemungkinan dimana Motochika Chosokabe dan Ishida Mitsunari dari duniamu."

Sasuke mengetik kembali, _[Solusi yang bagus. Dan jangan lupa soal kertas yang kuminta. Karena jika semuanya sudah berkumpul, kemungkinannya mantra yang sama bisa mengembalikan kami.]_

'Keiji' mengetik surel untuk pemimpin Chosokabe, lalu mengguman, "Mantra, huh...?"

_[Otani Yoshitsugu bisa melakukan itu. Masalahnya... kau bilang Oda Nobunaga adalah pemimpin yakuza. Bahan terpenting membutuhkan tulang-belulang pria itu. Sedangkan energi untuk membuka gerbang antara dimensi memerlukan peran serta dari Oichi, adik Oda Nobunaga.] _Ketik Sasuke.

Membaca itu, 'Keiji' mendesah lelah.

"Jangankan tulangnya. Oda Nobunaga sangat susah untuk didekati. Dia selalu berdiri di belakang layar dan benar-benar sulit untuk diprediksi meski tempat tinggalnya berada di Honnoji, Kyoto. Dia juga selalu pergi keluar negeri, Eropa, terkadang keliling Asia, Korea tepatnya. Perdagangan candu didapat eksklusif dari sana. Kalau Oichi sekarang tinggal di Paris. Permasalahan selanjutnya adalah sihir. Aku... tidak tahu apa bisa segamblang serupa cerita si _dokuganryu_. Sinar hitam dan garis-garis formasi di langit? Itu terlalu... tidak masuk akal. Belum ditambah prediksi gerhana matahari."

Sasuke tidak menyerah mengetik argumen, _[Kau bilang di masa depan ini tidak ada sihir, selain kepercayaan kuno yang tidak bisa dipandang secara kasat mata. Tapi kedua matamu menyaksikan bagaimana kekuatan Date Masamune, bukan? Juga diriku yang sebagai ninja, sekarang menempati tubuh seekor anjing. Walau sangat tidak rasional bagimu... Kau melihat buktinya, bukan?]_

'Keiji' berakhir mengangguk arti positif.

"Kamu benar. Berarti kita sebaiknya mencari yang terdekat dulu. Otani Yoshitsugu. Aku akan meminta tolong om-ku. Dia semacam... PI, _Private Investigator_. Pasti bisa mencari orang yang spesifik."

Lalu mengganti gigi kopling dan menginjak pedal gas sewaktu mobil depan melaju.

"Kita ke keluarga angkatku, sekalian kuperkenalkan padamu. Kuharap om-ku bisa ikut membantu soal teman-temanmu yang tertangkap. Setidaknya mereka sekarang berada pada satu tempat yang aman, benar?" Hiburnya.

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Tatapannya agak sayu sewaktu mengingat si kunoichi. Dan disana, pemimpin operasi penangkapan adalah kembaran Kasuga. Mungkin dirinya bisa bernafas lega bila memprediksikan berdasarkan sifat-sifat si kunoichi.

Mobil kini memutar arah memasuki jalanan tol kembali, menuju Nagoya.

...

..

.

"Dengar kalian!"

'Kasuga' mengawali percakapan bernada perintah pada ketiga orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang paling belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, khususnya tentang kau, Sanada Yukimura. Kau seharusnya sudah mati." Sebelum ditimpal oleh Masamune, 'Kasuga' menunjuk kembali.

"Dan kau, Date Masamune, adalah tersangka utama. _Imposter_ dan tanpa ID. Nasibmu akan seburuk si _Prince of Misfortune_. _Hell_, mungkin bakal kutaruh se-sel dengannya. Itu kalau kau berani berbelit-belit padaku. Sekarang katakan... Apa kau membunuh Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, korban tanpa kepala di perumahan Nakano-ku? Karena semua sidik jarimu tercecer dimana-mana di dalam rumah!"

"..." Masamune hanya menatap datar.

Sedangkan Yukimura cuma bisa bengong.

"Sebentar," interupsi 'Kojuro'. Sayangnya malah terkena santlap juga.

"Dan kau, Katakura Kojuro. Aku menginginkan SEMUA agenda _Danna_-mu, atau tidak akan pernah kuijinkan menjenguk sekalipun. Dan kupastikan kalau kau berani mendekati gedung tempat dia dirawat, 100 meter saja dari pagar terdepan... Aku akan meminta orang-orangku yang berjaga untuk menembakmu di tempat."

"Hei, _lady_. Tidakkah ini terlalu susah untuk kau telaah?" Sela Masamune, cukup sinis. "Aku dan bocah ini, juga Ieyasu yang kau tangkap, bukan berasal dari dunia ini- Maksudku, bukan dari masa depan. Itu kalau kau menyempatkan diri membaca buku sejarah, kami dari periode Sengoku Jidai."

Giliran 'Kasuga' yang menatap datar.

"Kalian bercanda, kan? Atau ini hanya embel-embel agar kalian bebas dari tuntutan hukum dengan mengaku gila?" Tekannya.

"Apa kau selalu se-menyebalkan ini?" Timpal Masamune.

'Kasuga' menyeringai. "Hmph. Sepertinya kau meremehkanku berdasarkan penggolongan kelamin. Kau tidak tahu, apa yang sanggup kulakukan untuk orang-orang macam kalian. Apalagi terhadap yakuza, samurai nyasar, dan sejenis mayat hidup."

Yukimura langsung menempel ke rival-nya sambil membisik, "Masamune-_dono_... Kok Kasuga-_chan_ yang disini sangat menyeramkan ya..."

Masamune senyum-senyum saja sewaktu menyahuti, "Halah. Paling disodorin Kenshin juga klepek-klepek."

Sementara 'Kasuga' menopangkan paha kiri ke paha kanan, mengambil duduk manis dengan persiapan sebuah tablet dan pen di kedua tangan. Kemudian berkata dengan segala pertunjukan aura ancaman.

"Dengar. Aku tidak akan mengatakan INI dua kali. MESKI ceritamu benar, sejauh di luar logika sekalipun, maka DISINI... hanya keberadaanku sebagai aparat negara, yang bisa membantu kalian. Karena itu kuminta dengan sangat, bicara sesuai poin. Aku bertanya, kalian menjawab. Mengerti?"

**...**

Di ruangan mobil van khusus tahanan, model standar yang cukup luas dengan dua kursi panjang saja...

'Mitsunari' terus membuang muka dari jangkauan pandangan Ieyasu. Mereka tetap hening, tidak ada yang saling memancing keributan.

...Sampai akhirnya, Ieyasu membuka kata.

"Mitsu... aku tahu kau bukan Mitsunari yang kukenal. Tapi... aku berharap bisa mengenalmu, secara lebih. Karena dia... adalah temanku."

"Tidak alasan untuk itu," timpal 'Mitsunari' tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "Aku membenci wajahmu. Titik."

"Lalu menurutmu... Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semua perlakuan-'nya' terhadap Masamune-_san_, juga dirimu?" Tanya Ieyasu dengan sabar.

"Heh," decak 'Mitsunari' kala menatap ke lawan bicaranya. "Mati saja sana. Beres."

Ieyasu masih berusaha. "Kalian berdua memang sama... Bahkan selalu kalimat yang setema."

"..." 'Mitsunari' kini mengamati raut getir yang terpampang. Entah itu sandiwara... Dirinya tidak suka disamakan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Apalagi kembaran yang diakui sebagai 'teman' bagi pemuda itu. Sungguh menjijikan.

"Tch," decaknya kembali. Kali ini mengangkat kaki kanannya, sol sepatu disanggahkan pada pinggir bangku, tepat di sebelah lawan bicaranya duduk.

"Kau itu... bajingan." Tekannya.

Masih diteruskan.

"Memasang senyum seolah-olah tanpa dosa. Berkata seadanya, padahal hati menyimpan jutaan imajinasi kotor dan otakmu selalu berencana selicik ular. Kebajikan yang disumbangkan hanya sebagai ajang memperoleh itikad kerja sama, timbal-balik. Dan kau... tidak pernah tanggung memaksakan pendapat, merebut, memonopoli, merusak, menggenggam apa yang kau mau. Tidak perduli, semua HARUS sesuai aturanmu. Memaksa arti setara. Lalu _dokuganryu_-ku..."

Kalimat tetap berlanjut tepat 'Mitsunari membawa kaki kirinya ke antara kedua kaki lawan bicaranya, sol sepatu berdiam pada pinggir bangku.

"Kau merebutnya dari Oda dengan membunuh kekasihnya melalui Akechi Mitsuhide. Memberinya pemikiran bahwa Oda mengkhianatinya. Kau menyodorkan opsi akan melindungi keluarganya kalau dia berada di sisimu. Namun sekarang pun, kembali menghabisi apa yang paling berharga untuknya, kali ini dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri."

Sol sepatu menekan teritori privat. Ieyasu hanya menatap. Terlalu terpaku seketika untaian kata yang bersemat kebencian kembali terutara dari mulut kembaran rival-nya.

"Pria itu sudah membuang semuanya, bahkan harga dirinya untuk bisa mendekat sejarak jengkal pada Oda Nobunaga sendiri. Mencari semua informasi, kode, apapun DEMI KONSISTEN TERHADAP PEKERJAANNYA! Ya, dia adalah polisi yang menyamar. Kemampuannya adalah yang terbaik, apapun sanggup dijalankan. Membunuh pun, dia lebih bajingan dariku. HARGA-NYA TINGGI! Dan kau... _tahu_. SEMUA TENTANGNYA! Tapi tidak bicara. Menaruhnya sebagai kartu 'As', menggunakannya sebagai bidak dalam jejeran '_Red Pole_', sampai meniduri untuk menjalin '_bond'_... agar dia lemah terhadapmu. Memakai perasaannya yang tersisa, kau yakinkan _dokuganryu_-ku untuk memburu 'tikus' lainnya, membuatnya membersihkan banyak koleganya sendiri sehingga kehilangan koneksi dan diburu oleh berbagai pihak! DEMI APRESIASI DARIMU!"

Sol sepatu kembali menekan sehingga Ieyasu terhentak tepat kalimat lagi-lagi meluncur.

"...Dan kau terus-terus-terus TERUS memaksanya. APAPUN! Bahkan membuatnya merangkak dan memohon seperti anjing setiap kali harus menghabisi orang-orang yang dikenalnya! Kau menikmatinya sebagai hiburan... menontonnya... mengamatinya sebagai ketentuan prediksi. Berikutnya menghibahkan ketulusan munafikmu setelah mencabut nyawa mereka atas namanya! Menekankan: 'ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri'. Dua tahun, Ieyasu! Kau menenggelamkannya dalam duniamu. Tanpa bantuan. Tanpa harapan. Hanya berpaut pada dirimu seorang."

'Mitsunari' menarik kedua kakinya dan duduk bersandar, disertai bicara kembali sesinis desis.

"Jika aku tidak berbeda dengan 'teman'-mu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu berbeda dengan-'nya'?"

Pertanyaan itu sungguh...

_Menusuk_.

Ieyasu berakhir diam. Selama air mata menetes dari ujung kedua matanya.

'Mitsunari' menggeleng datar.

"Kau benar-benar seperti wanita. Membosankan." Komentarnya tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Mitsu..." Ieyasu menunduk pilu. "Aku tidak mengerti satupun... apa yang kamu bicarakan. Oda Nobunaga... Polisi... Kartu 'As'... _Red Pole_... Tapi aku bisa mengerti penderitaan _dokuganryu_ selama itu. Karena itu, Mitsu..."

"..." 'Mitsunari' memicing saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan... determinasi?

"Bantu aku merubah semua itu! Nama Tokugawa harus dipulihkan ke arah yang lebih baik! Kumohon, Mitsunari-_san_!" Seru Ieyasu sambil turun berlutut dan membungkuk penuh permohonan.

'Mitsunari' mendesah lelah. Kemudian mendorong pemuda di depannya menggunakan kaki. "Itu bukan urusanku. Loyalitasku hanya bagi Toyotomi, Hideyoshi-_sama _seorang! Jadi membantu musuh adalah '_big NO_' buatku. Sori saja. Lagipula jadwalku padat, itu saja belum termasuk penjara Federal."

"Mitsu!" Seru Ieyasu kembali. "Demi _dokuganryu_!"

"Berisik!" Bentak 'Mitsunari'.

"Aku ingin berbuat kebajikan. Sekali saja! Untuk memperbaiki semua!" Ieyasu pantang menyerah.

"Kalau mau berbuat kebajikan, ke kuil saja sana! Jadi biksu kek!" 'Mitsunari' semakin kesal.

"Mitsu—"

Ieyasu berhenti tepat wajah pria itu tahu-tahu telah sedekat... inci... darinya. Dan bibir itu berada di depannya dengan jarak yang SANGAT tipis, bergerak, suara mengalun sejalan desah.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. SANGAT menyebalkan. Kalau begitu... Temani aku bermain dulu."

"Ber...main?" Gumannya.

'Mitsunari' kembali mundur. Semenit kemudian menunjukkan kedua tangan yang sudah terbebas dari kuncian borgol, dimana borgol menggantung pada pergelangan tangan kiri.

"JIKA kau bisa membebaskan diri dari borgol... Aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu. Dan kutekankan, harga menyewa jasaku lumayan mahal. Sejelasnya bekerja secara sukarela bukan hobiku. Karena itu, buat aku terkesima. Pertama, sebelum kau menyusun tele-tele rencana melibatkan nama keluargamu, tentu kau harus bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri dulu, benar?"

Pernyataan itu...

"..." Ieyasu berpikir seksama.

_'Benar. Walau kembaranku berlaku seburuk itu... Sebuah tekad berawal dari diri sendiri! Begitu juga dengan masa depan! Apakah akan membawa hasil positif maupun negatif... Semangat berasal dari pribadi perseorangan! Namun untuk maju... dibutuhkan kebersamaan. Dia... tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia berusaha maju dengan bersikap tangan besi. Dan agar merubah masa depan... Aku harus percaya pada diriku, keputusanku, bahwa perjuanganku adalah bagi teman-temanku!' _

"Baik!" Serunya sambil duduk bersila di lantai dan menyibukkan diri mengakali borgol yang mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya di belakang tubuh.

'Mitsunari' menyandar, membuka lingkaran borgol terakhir dan membuangnya sembarang saja. Sesudahnya kedua tangan diselonjorkan pada panjang bangku. Sementara kaki kanan ditekuk dan pergelangan ditopangkan pada paha kiri.

Dan...

...

..

.

15 Menit berlalu.

"..." 'Mitsunari' lumayan pegal dan gerah mengamati pemuda yang terus _stucked_ pada posisi yang sama meski bulir-bulir keringat sudah terlihat banjir.

"Oi. Kau itu sejenis mereka kan?" Tanyanya segera.

"Huh?" Ieyasu menatap. "Maksudnya?"

'Mitsunari' menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Tapi tetap mengutarakan, "Sihir."

Ieyasu menyimpulkan senyum. "Kalau aku bisa... Membuka ini pasti mudah, bukan?"

"Hm," dengung 'Mitsunari'. Kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari selipan sabuk _bandwirst_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri.

"Aku tidak mau perduli makhluk apa kalian ini. Satu hal pastinya... Aku percaya bahwa setiap makhluk hidup memiliki misi sendiri-sendiri, bahkan sebagian dari jalan kehidupan yang dilalui merupakan buah karma. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa diriku di kehidupanku yang dulu, mungkin diriku adalah reinkarnasi dari 'teman'-mu. Pertemuan kita mungkin juga takdir. Tapi inilah diriku sekarang, sedang mencoba membuat perbedaan. Toh kalian mungkin berguna. Jadi..."

Beranjak maju, sebuah kawat kecil diselipkan ke jemari pemuda di depannya.

"Berusaha lah. Anggap saja ini misi pertamamu. Sedikit terperangkap. Sedikit membuang waktu. Sedikit mengadu partial nyawa. Dan BANYAK perjuangan. Apapun kesempatan yang ada atau bagaimanapun limit yang terasa... Hasil akan jauh LEBIH memuaskan jika kau mempunyai pengalamanmu sendiri." Lanjutnya saat kontak pandang terjadi.

"..." Ieyasu merasakan kawat itu, lalu mencoloknya ke lubang kunci borgol.

"Anak pintar," apresiasi 'Mitsunari'.

Berikutnya memegang pinggang pemuda itu dan menariknya duduk di pangkuannya.

"...?" Ieyasu tentu bertanya-tanya dalam benak.

Namun 'Mitsunari' mengecup jenjang leher, membuka mulut... lidah ditelusurkan naik sepanjang kulit, hingga dagu.

"Mitsu,"

"Hm?"

Sahutan santai disertai mengulum jakun. Jemari kedua tangan milik kembaran rival-nya perlahan terasa merayapi punggung.

"Apa kamu lakukan?"

Pertanyaan sepolos itu... Tentu saja 'Mitsunari' menyeringai.

"Ayolah. Semua misi memiliki ujian. Aku sebagai bantuan, merangkap eksekutor. Makanya, cepat sedikit. Sebelum kuhabisi _innocense_-mu sampai dasar terdalam. Oh ya. Kuperingatkan..." Pernyataan sembari bibir didekatkan pada bibir di depannya.

"Aku menyukai menikmati dengan perlahan, ber-penekanan... Mmmmm~ Khusus-nya bagi pemuda _naive_ sepertimu." Lanjutnya, lalu menjilat bibir itu.

Dan...

"Woof,"

Ieyasu mengedip tepat 'Mitsunari' tiba-tiba maju menggigit lehernya.

"AHH! Mit- OH!" Erangnya seketika deret jari bergerak mengeruk kasar... mencakar kulit punggungnya.

'Mitsunari' melepaskan gigit dan mendesah saat sembul barang kepemilikannya ditekankan pada garis bokong si pemuda.

"Mitsu... kamu tidak membantu- OHH!" Ieyasu memicing seketika pergerakan jemari masih diteruskan merambat menyelip ke balik celananya dan meremas bokong. Keras. "NGGHHH! Mitsu!"

"Woof!" Goda 'Mitsunari' sembari menjilat daun telinga kiri. Alhasil jari-jari Ieyasu terus-menerus luput mengakali kuncian borgol.

"Rrrrrrrr..." geraman iseng dikemudian, tepat jemari kedua tangannya menuruni garis celana dalam model sumo dan memainkan jari tengah ke seputar kerut yang ternyata reflek berkontraksi sensitif.

"Mitsu... ini curang..." komentar Ieyasu saat mendapatkan _feeling_ bahwa satu _part_ gerigi kunci telah terdorong. Masih ada gerigi lain yang harus didorong agar kunci terbuka seluruhnya. Namun menggunakan perlakuan intimasi seperti ini sebagai ide mengganggu konsentrasi...

"Woof," goda 'Mitsunari' kembali begitu membawa bibirnya ke depan bibir 'korban'-nya.

"..." Ieyasu memperhatikan bibir itu bersamaan rasa-rasa gerigi kedua telah terdorong kawat.

"Ha-..." desah 'Mitsunari' sewaktu jari tengahnya menginvasi dubur si pemuda tanpa ribet ijin, perlahan, memberikan kejutan sehingga tubuh itu sedikit tersentak. Anehnya, kini tidak ada suara baginya.

"Ohh~? Kau sekarang mau bermain, hmmmm?" Desaknya sambil menguak mulut dubur dan menyelipkan jari telunjuk. Memasukkan, meraba dinding anus untuk mengetes kekuatan apit kontraksi, juga memancing. Berikutnya digerakkan masuk-keluar sesuai interval yang manis, terkadang diseling hentak kasar agar memancing suara.

Tetap, tidak ada suara apapun.

"Terlalu berkonsentrasi itu buruk, Ieyasu. Nanti mukamu cepat berkerut. Ayolah, rileks sedikit." 'Mitsunari' masih menekan, menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga sembul menggesek belahan bokong.

Berhubung minus atensi dari lawan mainnya... jemari tangan sepasang yang tadinya masih meremas bokong, sekarang beralih membuka ikatan celana dalam sumo si pemuda.

"Tsk-tsk. Tidak asik," sinisnya seraya mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari saluran anus.

Di luar dugaan... pemuda itu mendadak maju mengadukan antara mulut, dimana 'Mitsunari' dengan senang hati membuka mulut dan mengunci kedekatan dengan ganas. Antuk gigi pun terjadi selama lidah saling menyeka, membuai, memancing.

Toh ini adalah ujian mental.

"Ha-..."

'Mitsunari' mendesah dan terus mendesah tepat bibir bawahnya terkena gigi lawan mainnya dan sedikit sobek sehingga rona darah membaur dalam pertukaran saliva. Lidah tidak berhenti digesekkan. Tidak sekali memaksa menghujam menyusuri langit-langit rongga mulut, membuat lawan mainnya untuk berekspresi lebih dan membakar inisiatif seperti meliukkan lidah menyisir sisi lidahnya dan... mengharapkannya.

"Mmmmhh-..."

Semakin mengunci kedekatan maksimal... Jemari yang barusan membuka ikatan celana dalam sumo, kini keluar dari celana dan meraba rambut cepak si pemuda, membenam dalam setiap kumpulan, mengeruk dan menjambak, merasakan kasarnya rambut seorang... petarung?

'Mitsunari' tidak menyadari bunyi **"klik!"** dari borgol. Terlalu terokupasi aksi unjuk diri mendominasi permainan lidah.

"Nnnnhhhh..." dengung kenikmatan kesekian yang terlepas dari sela kuncian antara mulut...

Baru terasa pergerakan jemari kedua tangan lawan mainnya yang membuka pengait celananya.

'Mitsunari' pun menggantung lidah.

Sedangkan Ieyasu tersenyum manis saat menurunkan retsleting, jari telunjuk meraba ukuran panjang yang tercetak pada kain tipis celana dalam.

"_Sweet_..." desah 'Mitsunari' kala menyamai senyum, meski terkesan biasa saja bagi pengalaman berkelas 'senior' di sisinya.

Sedetik berikut, tiba-tiba membanting si pemuda flat pada bangku. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrr..." geramnya penuh permainan sewaktu menarik tali, menurunkan paksa zirah yang menutupi pinggul.

"Aku akan menandaimu banyak..." desah 'Mitsunari' disela kecup demi kecup pada sisi rahang seraya mencengkeram kain celana, menariknya perlahan. Seiring tangan sepasang mencari tali pembuka zirah yang menutupi bidang dada.

Ieyasu bermain manipulatif.

"KALAU... aku di atas." Balasnya sambil mengeluarkan penis pria di atasnya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut... terkadang menarik, nyaris seperti memijat.

"A-a. Permainanku. Aturanku." 'Mitsunari' tidak kalah manipulatif kala menarik tali zirah penutup bidang dada berbarengan menyelipkan tangan sepasangnya ke belakang pinggang si pemuda, membawa agak duduk tepat menarik benda itu ke atas, membawa lepas sekaligus bersama jaket bertudung.

Sebelum 'korban'-nya menggunakan momen, 'Mitsunari' mencakar sepanjang punggung, naik ke leher. Deret kuku mengeruk kulit leher, menyampaikan tema bahwa dirinya lah yang berkuasa disini.

Sementara Ieyasu terus mengadukan kontak pandang selama menanggapi ciuman-ciuman pendek. Dan jemari tangan sepasang menyendok kedua buah zakar si pemberi kenikmatan, bentuk balasan yang disampaikan melalui bahasa tubuh... merotasi dan perlahan meraba hingga kerut dubur.

"Ieyasu... Jangan berdebat denganku."

Teknik persuasif dari 'Mitsunari' terdengar sangat retorikal. Namun belum... ini belum radikal.

"Mmmm..." Ieyasu menggigit bibir bawah lawan mainnya. "Aku akan membuat banyak pengalaman denganmu, di bagian ini..." Jari tengah dimasukkan ke liang dubur dengan sekali hentak, membenamkan dalam.

Lalu mengerutkan kedua alis.

"Becek. Kamu barusan melakukannya?" Tanyanya secara interogasi.

'Mitsunari' menyeringai. "Dan?" Tantangan manis sambil menggerakkan pinggul, membuat jari itu menggalinya sangat dalam.

Sejalan kalimat beralur konotasi tersebut, Ieyasu otomatis berpikir soal... pekerjaan. _'Tadi dia bilang... harga menyewa jasa?'_

"Kamu... pria penghibur?" Tanyanya dengan polosnya.

'Mitsunari' pun berhenti bergerak. "Ha?"

Ieyasu mengulang, "Pria penghibur... maksudku- Uh... Pria yang—"

'Mitsunari' kontan menepak kepala Ieyasu. "Aku tahu maksudnya, tidak perlu diperjelas! Dan untuk jawaban. BUKAN! Puas?" Paparnya disertai raut datar.

"A-..."

'Mitsunari' menggeleng lelah. "Idiot." Gumannya sambil menarik diri, menjauhkan tangan dan membenahi celananya. Yep, si pemuda bloon itu baru saja mematikan saklar libido-nya.

"Mitsu..."

"Diam disana!" Timpalnya. Dan 'Mitsunari' sudah perduli setan.

"Mitsu... Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menduga—"

"Lupakan," potong 'Mitsunari' sedatar ekspresinya. Sedikit ketus. "Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Yang barusan... ya sudah barusan saja. Sekarang, aku dan kau... tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi diam, atau aku bersumpah akan—"

Kalimatnya berhenti seketika si pemuda turun berlutut di depannya semudah bicara.

"Mitsunari, aku menginginkanmu."

Mirip adegan melamar.

"..." 'Mitsunari' terbengong saat untaian kata lanjutan keluar dari mulut itu.

"Kamu memang bukan dia. Bagiku... Mitsunari yang dirimu adalah sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa mengutarakan rasa yang sepertinya bisa terbebas saat berintimasi denganmu. Aku selalu bertarung dalam medan pertempuran, lebih banyak berlari darinya karena dia selalu ingin menebas leherku. Dan cinta... bagiku adalah penyangkalan. Tapi perasaanku, Mitsunari-_san_. Aku sungguh menginginkanmu, menyatu denganmu. Berilah kesempatan padaku untuk membuktikan dan melepaskan semua belenggu jiwaku... melalui persetubuhan. Karena itu kumohon... terimalah diriku ini menjadi pasanganmu. Walau yang tertinggal disini akan tetap berada disini. Aku tidak keberatan."

'Mitsunari' tidak habis pikir. Mau tertawa juga tidak enak. Namun berakhir menyahuti...

"Aku di atas."

"Umm..." Ieyasu masih mencoba. "Kalau diselesaikan dengan suit?"

'Mitsunari' langsung menendang wajah Ieyasu. "Kalau tidak serius, ke laut aja sana!" Serunya.

Sayangnya kali ini... Ieyasu _memang_ serius.

Tangannya langsung menangkap betis dan membanting pria itu ke lantai mobil.

**"BRUGH!"**

"WOI! Apa-apaan!" Seru 'Mitsunari' sambil meringis saat Ieyasu mempererat pegangan pada betis dan menariknya sehingga kaki sepasangnya dirangkap kedua paha pemuda itu. _'What the-...'_

Sebelum sempat memprediksikan, celananya ditarik begitu saja.

"Hei- HEI!" 'Mitsunari' jelas berontak seketika siku kakinya yang dipegang, kini seenaknya disanggahkan pada bahu pemuda itu. "OI!" Bentaknya sambil memegang tiang kursi untuk bantuan menarik diri karena Ieyasu sangat... KUAT!

_'Shit! Ada apa dengan hari ini?! Hari pemerkosaan sedunia?!'_ Peliknya.

"_GUARD_! WOI! POLISI! SIAPAPUN YANG DI DEPAN!" Teriaknya dengan panik tepat Ieyasu mendekatinya.

"Stop! STOP!" Serunya kembali. "Tidak begini!" Kedua tangan reflek mendorong bidang dada di atasnya. "BRENGSEK! KUBILANG TIDAK BEGINI!"

Jemari tahu-tahu mengelus rambutnya. Kedua mata yang menatap sayu, namun kilau jiwa yang terbesit tanpa dasar... seakan menyihir. Bibir yang bergerak mengukir baris kata, tersaru keheningan, tapi sejelas vokalisasi standar...

Pertanyaan...?

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan... kalau burung penyanyi tidak lagi bernyanyi?"

"..." 'Mitsunari' terdiam saat deret jari tangan sepasang disana meraba jenjang lehernya. Membuat nafasnya memburu seolah-olah tersedak, tertekan. Sejauh pikiran bahwa dirinya sedang terancam. Anehnya ini... terlalu lembut.

"Kamu bisa menjawabnya?" Tanya Ieyasu.

Pertanyaan itu sendiri sangat berbumbu... filosofi. Atau mungkin hendak menentukan reaksi... dari jawabannya?

'Mitsunari' perlahan membuka mulut dan ibu jari pemuda itu meraba bibir bawahnya. Dan berhubung tidak ada ketentuan lebih untuk pertanyaan 'si burung penyanyi', logikanya adalah yang tercepat.

"_Kill it_."

"..." Ieyasu pun memejam.

"Kenapa? Apa 'teman'-mu juga menjawab serupa?" Sinis 'Mitsunari'.

Ieyasu membuka kedua matanya, semakin sayu. Sementara jari telunjuk memainkan lembaran-lembaran rambut pria di bawahnya. "Kamu... tidak pernah memiliki opsi menunggu?" Tanyanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban.

"Huh...?"

"Tunggu, burung itu akan menyanyi." Papar Ieyasu seakan... pembenahan.

'Mitsunari' tidak mengerti makna dari 'burung' tersangkut-paut urusan 'menyanyi' dalam pertanyaan tadi. Tapi menyahuti, "Kalau '_fuck'_ maumu, lakukan saja. Tidak perlu repot bertele-tele. Berisik."

Ieyasu mendesah panjang.

Berikutnya menjelaskan, "Kamu mempunyai kemampuan memimpin. Sayangnya hatimu terlalu... beku. Jiwa bukanlah bidak yang bisa dibuang kapan saja. Semuanya bertahap, sama halnya dengan loyalti. Dari jawabanku, aku bisa mengerti sisi yang dijalani oleh kembaranku. Namun dia... menentukan kenikmatan sebagai bisnis dan bisnis sebagai kenikmatan.

Apa yang kulihat pada _dokuganryu_... Seorang pria tangguh, selalu memegang prinsip, menjaga dan mendahulukan kepentingan rakyat yang menghabitasi kota Oshu, kota-nya, sebagai prioritas.

Seandainya aku mau berperan sebagai kembaranku... momen di saat membumi-hanguskan kota-nya, membantai segalanya di hadapannya, memaksanya berdiri seorang diri dan mengemis padaku. ITU adalah bisnis. Karena aku dapat melakukannya pada siapa saja. Tapi menggenggam _dokuganryu_ di tanganku, menaklukannya, membuatnya mengucap dan berlaku sumpah setia padaku seorang... ITU kenikmatan."

"..." 'Mitsunari' memicing.

"Hati harus dinaungi oleh kehangatan dan kehangatan akan memberikan jiwa, simpati, perasaan, pemikiran dan pertimbangan, rasional bahkan logika. Otak hanya motor penggerak sebagai penekan intensitas, yaitu tekad. Hati lah yang menentukan bahwa setiap pribadi berbeda dan unik.

Jika kamu mau tahu jawaban dari 'teman'-ku... dia hanya, 'Hn.' Tanpa jawaban pasti berarti tidak ada ketentuan, terombang-ambing sebagai pengikut arus... tertekan bersama keniatan yang tumpang-tindih sampai segalanya berkembang sebagai obsesi di luar eksposisi. Sedangkan _dirimu_... masih mempunyai hati."

Lalu Ieyasu mengecup bibir 'Mitsunari', diikuti bisik, "Aku tidak mau rakus. Pastinya akan kutemani kamu bermain, sesuai aturanmu. Dan kuharap, perasaan yang kulimpahkan dapat menghangatkan hatimu."

'Mitsunari' mengadu kontak pandang sejenak.

Berikutnya menggosok-gosok rambut dengan frustasi. "Bicara semanis itu, padahal buntut-buntutnya juga seks..." Komentarnya sedatar mimiknya.

Kemudian mengamati wajah di atasnya secara serius. "Aku bisa memberikan badanku, kenikmatan, bahkan mungkin partial jiwa pada siapa saja suka-suka. Tapi hatiku... selalu ter-khusus bagi _dokuganryu_-ku seorang. Jadi sebelum kau berharap lebih, ketahuilah batasanmu. Dan itu bukan peringatan, melainkan permintaan."

"Aku mengerti, Mitsunari-_san_." Penekanan janji sesuai tingkat wibawa Ieyasu, diteruskan memasukkan penis-nya dengan perlahan ke liang dubur pasangan intimasinya.

"Nnnhhh..." desah 'Mitsunari' seketika merasakan ganjalan yang hangat, mengisinya perlahan... terasa memenuhi perut. Hari ini sudah menembus rekor seks terburuk, dua kali ajang pemerkosaan. Meski... ya begitulah. Berakhir pencapaian kesepakatan suka-sama-suka.

Merepotkan.

"Ahh-... Seharusnya jawabanmu... 'buat burung itu untuk bernyanyi.' Persuasif..." desahnya.

Ieyasu menyimpulkan senyum tidak terdeskripsi kala menyahuti, "Kalau memaksa, dimana seni dalam berburu."

"..." 'Mitsunari' kontan menatap Ieyasu.

Dan kalimat itu adalah penutup dari sesi argumen. Tidak ada lagi pertukaran kata selain saling memacu untuk pencapaian klimaks. Walau kini 'Mitsunari' menyadari... bercinta dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu bagaikan melayang dalam dua angkara, Surga dan Neraka. Ada baiknya sekalian saja, daripada terbelenggu asa yang tidak berguna.

Sejelasnya pemuda ini bukanlah lawan yang bisa dihabisi dengan setengah hati.

**...**

'Masamune' ingin mengikuti pengarahan rasa dari efek sedatif yang membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Sayangnya Hisahide Matsunaga menghantui mimpinya. Jadi... pilihannya adalah tetap menajamkan indera. Berada dalam keadaan sadar meski badannya selemah tanpa tulang sehingga terlihat seperti tertidur.

"Hei... kita ke jalur yang benar?" Tanya salah satu petugas CIB pada perawat yang baru saja menyelesaikan membalut perban menutupi mata kiri si detektif agar tidak infeksi.

"Rasanya kok menjauh dari rute biro?" Lanjutnya kala memperhatikan bentang lautan luas pada kanan-kiri jalanan.

"Lho. Ini jalan besar menuju..." Pria satunya lagi memicing pada gambaran peta di layar ponsel, dimana tertera petunjuk arah bahwa perjalanan ini sedang menuju ke...

"Bandara Internasional Kansai?"

"Hm," dengung wanita perawat itu sambil mengambil sebuah pisau bedah dari tas peralatan dan—

"He- AAAHH!"

**"CRAAT!"**

"..." 'Masamune' ingin memaksakan diri untuk bergerak. Namun... ikatan kencang untuk mengunci pasien agar tidak terjatuh, membuatnya _stucked_ pada ranjang.

**"CRAAT!" **

Cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya.

"AKHH!"

Suara tersedak seperti tercekik atau... kulit leher yang tersayat...

**"BRUGH!"**

Pria terakhir yang berjaga pun ambruk bersimbah darah.

**"KLETEK!" **

Pistol jatuh ke lantai mobil.

"...!" 'Masamune' segera mencari-cari posisi—

"Detektif Masamune..."

'Masamune' membeku tepat suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya... mengisi anyirnya bau darah di dalam ruangan yang seharusnya steril.

"Mmmmmmm~"

Dengung diikuti desahan mendayu lembut yang menerpa hangat di depan bibirnya.

"_Hime_..." guman 'Masamune'.

"Apa kamu tidak pernah menaruh respek terhadap namaku, Date Masamune?" Tanya wanita itu dengan pembawaan elegan, melepas satu-per-satu pakaian putih perawat yang tercemar oleh noda darah, lalu memakai kimono hitam bercorak kupu-kupu.

"Nou..." 'Masamune' menelan ludah. "Nouhime. Kau kemari untuk menghabisiku?" Tanyanya balik, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Aku hanya seorang istri, Detektif Masamune. Wanita yang terlalu mencintai suaminya. Dan seharusnya kamu membiarkan kualitas sedatif untuk menerangi mimpimu yang sekelam hitamnya langit malam." Terang wanita itu kala mengembalikan pisau bedah ke deretan di dalam kotak peralatan medis dan menutup kotak itu, kemudian menjauhkannya saat mengambil duduk di dekat 'Masamune'.

"Nouhime. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke dia. Pilihanmu, kau membunuhku disini atau—"

"Apa yang kamu takutkan? Ini adalah perhatian karena kamu selalu yang terbaik." Potong wanita itu disertai jemari lentik mengambil _washlap_, dibawa membasuh perlahan wajah 'Masamune', membersihkan noda debu dan darah.

"Suamiku telah memberimu segalanya dari harta hingga gelar. _Ryu_. Seekor naga adalah lambang yang istimewa, kebesaran. Dan kejayaan menanti di tanganmu. Namun kamu... memilih menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada dirimu sendiri dengan bermain sisi. Betapapun ironi... Murka bukanlah sifat dari suamiku, Detektif. Begitu juga denganku. Kamu yang mengenal kami sebagai saudara, bahkan kita telah berbagi hati; seharusnya jauh lebih mengerti."

"_Kicho_—"

"Shhhh..."

Jari telunjuk menahan bibir 'Masamune'.

"Tidurlah, Detektif. Dunia baru akan menunggu saat kamu tersadar lebih baik."

"..." 'Masamune' menggeratkan baris gigi. Ini... lebih dari rasa takut. Seperti menunggu detik-detik kapak _guillotine_ yang bergoyang bak pendulum di atas lehernya, mendekat dan semakin dekat.

Rasa sesak kembali merobek-robek sukma seketika mengingat bagaimana ekspresi pria yang tersebut 'suami' bagi wanita di sampingnya... saat dirinya melangkah pergi dengan kepala Ranmaru di tangan kanannya dan berkata pada pria itu...

_Aku akan kembali untuk kepalamu, nanti._

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: uh oh... _**

**_Dan... apa yang akan terjadi? *grins*_**

**_Ada yang pernah baca soal "songbird"? Tentang ketiga pemimpin yang ditanya: "When a songbird won't sing..."_**

**_- Oda Nobunaga jawab: "Kill it!"  
- Hideyoshi Toyotomi jawab: "Persuade it to sing."  
- Tokugawa Ieyasu jawab: "Wait, it will sing._**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Hahaha. Padahal saya ga planning gitu benernya *eh* 'Yuki' harus disingkirkan, ini demi kebaikan 'Masamune' sendiri *lha?* XD Sepertinya si Ieyasu terselamatkan (ntar kalo char utama modar gimana next-nya XD)_**

**_Bagusnya ni fic masuk kategori adventure/humor ato masuk crime ya? *halah*_**

**_Next chapter. Hint? Let's see the new world._**


	11. Bunraku

**Bunraku.**

* * *

"Hanya itu?" Tanya 'Kasuga', seolah-olah semua rentetan cerita dari ujung kulon sampai nan jauh di mato; apapun versi kewarasan yang mulai dikhawatirkannya... Dirinya MASIH tidak mengerti.

Masa lalu.

Dan masa depan.

Terpisahkan sejarak... dimensi? Sihir? Tulang-belulang _Devil King_? _The hell is that_?!

Beberapa kali jemari lentik memijati kening, terkadang menopang pipi tersebab keseluruhan cerita yang... klasik sekaligus mencengangkan untuk didengarkan.

Sejauh terkesan hiperbola... 'Kasuga' tidak menyanggah ketertarikannya tentang persamaannya terhadap seorang kunoichi yang sangat setia pada Uesugi Kenshin. Pria elegan yang terkesan _cool_ dan berwawasan tinggi, bahkan sangat baik hati. Penilaiannya sendiri berdasarkan persona pribadi bahwa dirinya sebagai seorang wanita yang terkesan... dingin. Dan orang semacam Uesugi Kenshin adalah pria idaman baginya saat meniti kehidupan berumah-tangga nanti.

Masamune sendiri dapat melihat binar-binar di kedua iris wanita itu selama Yukimura mendongeng berbagai kisah pertempuran Takeda vs. Kenshin. Entah bagaimana bisa sampai ngalor-ngidul kesana, pertimbangannya sekarang...

Ya, asli dan kembaran sebenarnya sama. Diferensiasi terletak pada panggung. Jika mau diselidiki mendalam pun... mereka seperti cermin. Tidak bisa lepas dari benang-benang takdir yang mengikat kepala, kedua tangan, kedua kaki bak boneka.

Tidakkah itu menarik?

"...Aku hanya bisa memandang saat Masamune-_dono_ mengarahkan pasukannya keluar dari Wakanakajima setelah pemberitahuan dari Sasuke. Aku bahkan baru menyadari bahwa peran _Oyakata-sama_ selain agar tidak menambah korban sia-sia, juga menginginkan pertarungan mereka tetap murni sebagai rival. Aku pun untuk Masamune-_dono_ pasti berlaku sama." Senyum Yukimura.

"Dan..." Yukimura menoleh ke rival-nya tepat meneruskan, "Hari itu adalah pertemuan yang bersejarah bagiku, dimana menghubungkan jalan takdirku dengan Masamune-_dono_. Aku... sungguh berharap kita bisa bertarung kembali secepatnya. Karena itu jangan lupa, diriku adalah GOAL-mu, Masamune-_dono_."

Masamune hanya tersenyum.

Sedangkan wajah 'Kasuga' merona merah mendengar penempatan kata: 'GOAL', karena pemuda itu... terlalu polos. Menyebutkan konotasi (negatif) seformal denotasi.

'Kojuro' juga tidak banyak praduga soalnya sudah menjadi 'saksi' selama _Danna_-nya bercinta dengan pemuda itu, juga perasaan tulus yang dikembalikan si pemuda meski tidak menyadari yang mana versi asli dan kembaran. Tentu saja SEKARANG yang menjadi pertanyaan: kalau mengetahui begini, soal Sanada Yukimura; dua Sanada Genjirou Yukimura dimana seorangnya telah gugur. Dan dari keseriusan _Danna_-nya saat menyebutkan 'merantai' terhadap Sanada Yukimura yang _ini_...

Berarti kisah bakal terangkum sebagai... cinta segitiga?

Untuk penempatan kata: 'cinta', kali ini 'Kojuro' berharap tutup mata saja.

Tiba-tiba 'Kasuga' mengambil ponsel dan... memicing.

"Salah satu kolega-ku menemukan kepala Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. Juga... empat mayat yang hangus terbakar dalam kecelakaan antara kereta dan mobil. Dua di antaranya... positif: Tokugawa Ieyasu dan Tadakatsu Honda. Sedangkan seorangnya lagi berbentuk potongan. Dari kepala dipastikan adalah... Chief Hisahide Matsunaga." Terangnya.

Lalu 'Kasuga' menatap 'Kojuro'. "Sepertinya ceritamu sudah dibuktikan kebenarannya," dilanjutkan memperhatikan kedua samurai dari 'masa lalu'. "Termasuk pembelaan kalian untuk Tokugawa Ieyasu di belakang sana." Poinnya ke mobil van yang mengekor di belakang mobil ini.

'Kojuro' pun berpikir serius.

"Masamune-_sama_,"

Menanggapi panggilan, Masamune menoleh ke kembaran '_Right Eye_'-nya.

"Walau _Danna_-ku sekarang sedang dirawat dan dipastikan untuk sementara tidak akan berhubungan dengan situasi di jalanan... Aku harus mengatakan: pengakuanku sebagai ajudan HANYA terkhusus baginya seorang. Namun panggilanku untukmu, meski formalitas pun... Aku mengharapkan peran sertamu untuk menyelesaikan perebutan kekuasaan dalam dunia hitam kami."

Pernyataan itu dimengertinya dengan sangat. Sepatutnya Katakura Kojuro yang dikenalnya memang seperti itu, kesetiaan bagi satu Tuan.

'Kojuro' masih menerangkan.

"Oda dan Toyotomi bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan semudah kemampuanmu dalam pertarungan fisik. Mereka lihai dalam berstrategi dan menentukan posisi, masing-masingnya memiliki _backing_ politisi. Daratan _Nihon_ adalah ajang kompetisi dalam versi yang jauh lebih buruk. Maka, membandingkan dengan cerita semasa Sengoku Jidai... Kusarankan untuk membangkitkan Tokugawa sebagai partai oposisi tunggal. Menggunakan Ieyasu-_san_ sebagai pengganti, plus dirimu sebagai '_Red Pole_'."

Kini memandang satu-per-satu wajah...

"Sejalan itu, semua rotasi bisnis akan berada dalam pengawasan polisi, disini... kuminta Detektif Kasuga yang mengepalai perancangan divisi. Semakin minim anggota akan semakin baik. Tidak bisa meresikokan rumor terlepas keluar begitu saja, semua harus terencana dengan matang." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan pada wanita di depannya.

"Begitu. Usul yang menarik..." guman 'Kasuga'.

"Sebagai awal..." 'Kojuro' memberikan pendapat kembali. "Toyotomi. Sesuai saran Yukimura-_san_ tentang Takenaka Hanbei sewaktu di pertemuan semalam pada _Danna_-ku... Jika bisa memanfaatkan Ishida Mitsunari sebagai pendongkrak permasalahan di dalam area Toyotomi, sejelasnya prediksiku: akan mengeluarkan Oda Nobunaga sekaligus."

"Hm," dengung apresiasi dari Masamune. "Sesuai Katakura Kojuro yang kuharapkan. Kau benar-benar se-_perfect_ dirinya."

Dan melebarkan senyum. "Aku tidak keberatan bermain-main dalam _setting_ ke-yakuza-an. Toh dimanapun di daratan masa depan ini, posisiku adalah orang asing tanpa kejelasan tujuan selain mencari jalan untuk kembali ke dunia asalku."

Berikutnya menatap serius ke 'Kojuro' saat mengungkapkan fokusnya, "Tapi permintaanku untuk apapun rencana ini... Sanada Yukimura harus tinggal bersamaku. Menurutmu ada strategi untuk membuatnya agar tetap berada di sampingku tanpa menimbulkan kesan 'menarik perhatian' selama diriku berperan sebagai seorang '_Red Pole_'?"

'Kojuro' kini bersandar. Pertanyaan yang ditelaahnya adalah 'peran' dalam arti 'setara'.

"Ada. Dengan berdiri sebagai pemimpin Takeda, dimana Yukimura-_san_ harus menyatakan sumpah setia terhadap keluarga besar Tokugawa dan mengabdi pada Masamune-_sama_ yang berdiri sebagai pemilik sah teritori disana. Setelah para '_Red Pole_' mendapatkan bukti nyata bahwa Yukimura-_san_ mampu menjalankan Takeda tanpa banyak influensi dari keluarga Date... Maka, Masamune-_sama_ bisa mengusulkan pengangkatan seorang '_Red Pole_' baru pada '_chairman'_. Dan '_chairman'_ akan menyampaikannya pada para dewan tertinggi keluarga besar Tokugawa."

Perhatian pada Yukimura kini disertai pertimbangan sewaktu meneruskan, "Juga harus kuperingatkan... di masa pengevaluasian akan banyak pengawasan dan terkadang perintah absolut dikirimkan secara mendadak melalui '_chairman'_ untuk menilai konsisten dan loyalitas. Bisa melibatkan pengaturan transaksi, kasus menjaga teritori, program penagihan, bahkan jadwal pembantaian. Jadi... tergantung dari Masamune-_sama_ dan Yukimura-_san_ sendiri."

"Pembantaian..." guman Yukimura.

"..." Masamune melirik rival-nya. Kemudian menatap 'Kasuga' dan 'Kojuro' secara bergantian.

"Mungkin seminggu cukup bagi kita untuk mematangkan posisi. Tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Prioritasku: menjaga bocah ini agar tidak terlibat masalah. Sedangkan rencana infiltrasi antara kepolisian dan yakuza dari pihak Tokugawa... Itu kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Kojuro. Seperti kalimatmu: semakin minim anggota akan semakin baik. Maka, rundingkan saja sesuka kalian berdua. Aku, bocah ini, dan Ieyasu hanya '_player'_. Kuharap kau tahu maksudku."

'Kojuro' mengangguk.

Sedangkan 'Kasuga' menggosok-gosok dagunya, rautnya menunjukkan konsiderasi serius.

"_Hancho_?" Panggil salah satu kolega yang duduk pada seberang, ingin tahu apa yang menjadi pemikiran penting di kepala itu.

'Kasuga' pun bicara, "Aku memikirkan tentang pelarian. Kita telah menaruh status tersangka dan menangkap kalian tanpa pengecualian. Aku sih tidak mempermasalahkan _title_-ku dan tanggung jawabku nanti pada bos-ku. Masalahnya: kalau dilepaskan begitu saja, bakal menimbulkan kecurigaan baik dari sisiku dan sisi kalian. Apalagi sudah tersiar media. Semenjak para wartawan berkeliaran seperti predator yang haus berita, plus para mata-mata dari masing-masing _loyalist_."

'Kojuro' tersenyum sewaktu komentar, "Tampaknya hatimu tidak seburuk tingkahmu."

"_Wha_-..." Wajah 'Kasuga' semakin merona merah saat membela diri, "Ini kulakukan demi memancing ikan yang lebih besar! Aku selalu fleksibel dan sebagai kepala divisi, pandanganku HARUS terbuka untuk berbagai kemungkinan terbaik! Pastinya, jika ini dapat mengurangi korban dari pihak aparat penegak hukum tanpa harus mengirim penyusup seperti Detektif Masamune sebagai narasumber informasi tunggal... Aku rela menanggung resiko terburuk, bahkan menaruh lencanaku sekalipun!"

Masamune menyeringai. "_Lady_, mumpung seminggu, sembari menunggu informasi dari kami... Kau harus mencari kembaran Uesugi Kenshin. Serius, kau butuh _get_ _laid_ sekali-kali."

'Kasuga' langsung mengalihkan pandangan disertai balasan sinis, "Hmph. Kau kira aku wanita yang gampang mengais cinta di tengah menjalankan misi, huh? Kau salah besar, _Imposter_!"

Masamune hanya menggeleng atas pemilihan _nickname_-nya. Berikutnya berekspresi serius ala-nya.

"Kojuro."

Panggilan itu bukan meminta atensi, melainkan...

"Aku mengerti, Masamune-_sama_." Jawab 'Kojuro'. Lalu mengisyaratkan pada kolega si 'Kasuga' untuk membuka borgolnya.

Pria tersebut sempat meminta ijin. Setelah si _Hancho_ mengangguk, kunci disematkan ke jemari tangan 'Kojuro'. Berikutnya si '_Right Eye_' yang menjadi ajudan setia si kembaran _dokuganryu_ meminta ponsel dari tumpukan barang bukti.

'Kojuro' segera menelpon seketika benda itu diberikan. Pilihan nama kontak adalah Magoichi Saika.

Dengan sedikit berakting seolah-olah terburu-buru, terjepit, juga terperangkap masalah... 'Kojuro' berhasil memancing wanita itu agar merencanakan penyerangan pada iring-iringan polisi ini.

Seketika durasi bicara dimatikan, tatapan diacu ke seluruh sosok.

"Bersiaplah."

Peringatan itu membuahkan senyum penuh intrik di wajah 'Kasuga'.

"Dan pertemuan kita nanti?" Tekan si Detektif sambil menarik lengan jas, melipatnya sampai ke pertengahan lengan yang ramping.

"Brotel, Tohoku. Bicara pada Itsuki, dia bisa membantumu menyamar." Jawaban singkat 'Kojuro'.

"Baiklah," angguk 'Kasuga' sebagai kesepakatan persetujuan.

Kemudian menatap Masamune dengan pandangan sangat-sangat-sangat SANGAT menusuk. "Sekarang, sebagai asuransi..." ucapnya semanis ekspresi tanpa perasaan...

Tinju langsung melayang tanpa aba-aba.

**"BUGH!" **

"OUHH! BRENGSEK!" Maki Masamune seketika meringkuk tersebab mata kirinya dijotos. Sakitnya ampun-ampun meski terkategori pukulan seorang perempuan.

'Kasuga' memberikan isyarat ke kolega-nya. Pria itupun ikut menghajar Masamune.

"H- HEI!" Seru Yukimura. Tapi 'Kojuro' menahan.

"Ini agar tidak dicurigai."

Atas keterangan itu, Yukimura berakhir menatap 'Kasuga' yang mempersiapkan kepal kembali.

"_Boy_... Kau siap?" Tanya wanita itu sambil melemaskan jemari kedua tangan. Suara _"krek!"_ dari persendian ruas-ruas tulang jemari menandakan tingkat keseriusan dari si empunya tangan.

"..." Yukimura pun menelan ludah. Dan... mengangguk pasrah.

**...**

Di saat yang bersamaan...

Motochika terbangun karena panggilan alam. Jam masih menunjukkan jam 5.23 pagi.

Di sebelahnya... sosok ramping berwajah secantik dewi, masih tertidur pulas. Dan melihat siluet tubuh yang telanjang bulat, membuat tangannya menggenggam selimut dan menariknya untuk menutupi keseluruhan yang terpajang. Hampir serupa perlakuan sewajarnya antara kekasih.

Seks yang terjadi tadi mungkin sekedar '_one night stand_'. Diakuinya bermain sesuai kadar perasaan. Entah dimana sisinya saat itu. Undangan sepatutnya tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Masalahnya...

Jemari tangan menyeka rambutnya ke belakang sewaktu menghela nafas panjang. Di lubuk dada terdapat kecambuk bertema frustasi, juga hampa.

Ya, ilustrasi di kepalanya sepanjang mengisi ruang kenikmatan milik 'Kenshin' adalah Mori Motonari. Dan itu... menyedihkan.

Pria ini... seorang dosen, memiliki kualitas serupa baik dari cara bertutur kata, kepandaian, kecermatan, bahkan berbagai saran menarik. Namun terdapat satu hal yang kurang.

Ambisi.

Spesial hanya dimiliki oleh rival-nya dari cara _taunt_, merendahkan, hingga gaya narsis yang merasa sebagai seseorang yang diberkati oleh matahari. Dan sesuatu itulah yang selalu sanggup membakarnya, membuatnya bergairah setiap kali mengayunkan tombak jangkar-nya.

_'Nagato... Apa kau disana, Motonari?'_ Batinnya.

Lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang, memakai celana panjangnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Berikutnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sesudah menaikkan dudukan wc, Motochika mengeluarkan penis-nya dan membuang urine ke dalam lubang wc. Sementara tatapan sayu melalang buana pada pemandangan luas di balik kaca kamar mandi.

Berhubung ketinggian apartemen ini berada pada lantai 40... Bandara Internasional Kansai terlihat dari sini. Walau tidak terlalu jelas. Setidaknya berbagai keindahan beserta jejeran lampu-lampu pada landasan pacu memberikan ketertarikan tersendiri.

Terlebih...

Perairan biru yang mengelilingi area bandara menjadikannya semakin rindu untuk berpetualang. Namun benda besar bersayap bernama: pesawat, kini menyita atensinya. Benaknya menduga-duga seperti apa rasanya terbang seperti rajawali di langit, memandang kumpulan awan yang serupa buih-buih lautan.

Perkiraannya, mungkin rasanya akan sangat luar biasa.

Ya, kebebasan.

Selesai membereskan panggilan alam, sekaligus membersihkan penis-nya...

"Pagi."

Kata itu menyambutnya tepat membenahi celana. Sosok Uesugi Kenshin menyandar pada bingkai pintu, hanya memakai balutan selimut tipis pada pinggang, menampilkan porsi kulit seputih dan semulus perempuan; betapa kain itu serupa gaun pengantin yang semalam sempat dilihatnya di salah satu etalase pada area pertokoan.

_'Cantik...'_ pikirnya.

Jemari pun tidak kuasa menjamah pipi kiri pria itu, mengelusnya seiring menyibak rambut hitam selembut sutera sepanjang punggung, sehingga jenjang leher yang tegap beserta bahu yang proposional memberikan rupa keselarasan menawan seindah seorang model.

"Pagi..." Salamnya balik, sedikit terdengar mengambang.

Sedangkan 'Kenshin' bisa merasakan sesuatu yang... berbeda. Andaikan saja seperti perumpamaan selendang yang awalnya tergenggam, mulai lolos dan... terbang.

"Kamu merindukan lautan..." ucapnya. Tanpa penekanan maupun makna. Hanya mengawali topik percakapan.

"Aku merindukan banyak, sayangnya." Ungkap Motochika saat maju mengecup leher, mengulum sejenak. Bibir berlanjut menyusuri kulit... sampai tulang rahang, diteruskan mengapit ujung daun telinga selama mendekatkan diri... Jemari kedua tangan meraba punggung, menghitung kontraksi beserta ruas demi ruas tulang punggung... dan berakhir memeluk erat.

"Kamu ingin pergi..." timpal 'Kenshin'. Masih tidak terdapat penekanan apapun.

"Aku... ingin melihat dunia ini, Kenshin."

Pernyataan itu diutarakan sangat hati-hati, seakan takut melukai.

"Tidak perlu merasa canggung, Motochika." Bisik 'Kenshin', menikmati kehangatan yang terasa meluluhkannya. "Semua pria selalu memiliki ambisi. Dan aku mengerti. Kuyakinkan, aku akan menunggumu kembali."

"..." Motochika memejam sejalan perkataan itu.

Konsisten yang dalam... Terlalu dalam, seakan menenggelamkannya ke dasar samudera. Pria ini... telah menaruh jangkar pada hatinya, membuatnya seolah-olah memiliki tempat untuk berlabuh.

Pekatnya perasaan vs. Ego pribadi pun bergelut.

Ini...

Motochika langsung menurunkan kalungan kedua tangannya pada pinggang yang ramping dan mengangkat... menggendong 'Kenshin' seraya berjalan menuju ranjang.

Pria itu dijatuhkan kasar ke permukaan seprei yang kisut, seiring merambat dan merangkap... mulutnya segera meraup mulut yang terbuka menantinya. Jemari mencengkeram kain selimut yang melibat pinggul ke bawah dengan gerakan mencabik, menariknya kasar. Berlanjut merayapi lekuk demi lekuk lembah-lembah otot seakan hendak mengoyak.

"Mm-hhh-..." 'Kenshin' memicing sendu saat membawa jemari kedua tangan membenam pada rambut si bajak laut, menyamai tingkat kasar dengan mencakar kulit kepala selama mengadukan kefasihan mengembalikan permainan lidah, mengunci antara mulut penuh gairah seksual yang menggebu... memancing...

Dan tidak melantunkan untaian kata apapun tepat tangan kiri si bajak laut mencakar paha kanannya sekaligus menyendok, sehingga area ter-privat terpajang bebas bagi kepuasan pemandangan, plus pertunjukan kesiapan eksklusif... kapanpun.

Lelehan air mani dari dua kali sesi disebelumnya belum dibersihkan, kini merembes keluar begitu dua jari menguak mulut dubur, meng-invasi dan mengobok terasa tanpa konsiderasi.

Tapi ini... 'Kenshin' mengerti, apa yang hendak disematkan dalam setiap penjajakan sentuh.

"Mmm-hh-... Ahh-..."

Erangan terlepas saat bibir atasnya dikulum, diikuti lidah menyusur pada garis gigi. Dan kedua jari itu langsung mencolok sangat dalam, menghentakkan pangkal jemari sekeras sodokan persetubuhan.

"Nnnhh-... Lebih...!" Desahnya seliar mencakar punggung, menarik pria di atasnya dalam kedekatan maksimal tepat adegan ciuman seakan membara, SANGAT hangat. Rongga mulut itu serupa gerbang pandora dan ludah yang tertelan bagaikan unsur berantai yang _terrestrial_.

Motochika tidak menyahuti selain menangkap mulut itu kembali, mendalamkan ciuman seperti terasuk Iblis. Jari diimbuh menjadi tiga. Hentak keluar-masuk saluran anus terus dipacu, mengencang ber-interval cepat.

Keindahan tubuh yang mengejang-merenggang penuh kenikmatan mulai memberikan dampak magnet. Motochika menghendaki gravitasi yang sarap. Sesuatu yang ingin direngkuhnya dan ingin dibayangkannya.

_Daimyo_ Uesugi Kenshin.

_God of War_ dari Echigo.

Dirinya juga ingin memutuskan sebuah pilihan antara hati dan cinta.

"Na- AAHH!" 'Kenshin' memutus ciuman seketika mendongak sambil mengaitkan kaki yang tersandera pada punggung bawah si pemberi kenikmatan. Hentak dan hentak dan hentak... Dirinya pun rindu dengan arti '_passion'_.

"Ohhh- OHH! Motochika! Dalam...! Aku ingin dirimu!" Teriaknya dengan tidak tahan, ingin mendapatkan secercah rasa kebebasan dari jiwa si bajak laut. Bahkan ingin merasakan bagaimana peliknya menjadi tahanan sekaligus bersanding sisi... sebagai fokus kerinduan di hati itu.

Entah kenapa bisa begini... Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Namun ingin... mencoba, mencari apa yang telah semenjak lama terasa pasif di dalam kehidupannya.

Jemari kedua tangan 'Kenshin' mencengkeram pinggir celana Motochika dan menurunkannya. Memegang penis dan meremas perlahan, menarik tipis seakan mengocok. Kini mengangkat pinggulnya seiring laju hentak dari ketiga jari yang mengisinya terus dan terus dan terus.

"Ngghh-nnnhhh-...! Cepat! Motochika...!" Pintanya sambil mencium dan mengulum bibir bawah si bajak laut.

Sesaat ketiga jari ditarik kasar, diteruskan jemari yang menjalar sejalan membenamkan deret kuku pada sepanjang sisi tubuh 'Kenshin'... Motochika berakhir mencengkeram pinggul seerat mungkin berbarengan merajamkan penis-nya secara menghentak. Kulit pun saling beradu keras.

"AHHHHH!" Teriak 'Kenshin' tepat mengais rasa, bertahan pada kedua lengan pendominasinya yang seakan menjajah setiap kali menghentak. Dirampas... kesan ini terlalu melekat.

Rasa... dimana pencapaian 'rasa' yang ingin diraihnya.

Apa 'selamanya'?

Apa hanya terpaut pada kehadiran Motochika?

Atau... karena terlalu lama mati rasa?

"Ohhh- OHHH!" Erangannya benar-benar penuh ilustrasi permintaan 'jawaban', mungkin keselarasan koneksi hati. "Motochika- Motochika...!"

Motochika sendiri tidak sanggup membelah konsisten. Tapi penjajakannya...

"Nhhh- Nghhh! Kenshin-...!" Mulut langsung mengadukan sesi ciuman, menyedot rasa. Namun sebelum tanggapan permainan lidah beralih gumul, kedua tangan segera membawa pinggul si dosen seiring memutus kuncian antara mulut dan menegakkan badan ke posisi berlutut, mengangkat pinggul itu dengan tinggi sehingga ujung penis-nya seakan menjelajah jauh mengisi dan merajam perut.

"AHHH! OHHH...!"

Vibrasi bak debur ombak... Kedua kaki 'Kenshin' reflek mengalung pada pinggang Motochika, mengait dan bertahan seakan tidak ingin terhempas.

Sayangnya klimaks kali ini... semakin jauh. Selendang yang terumpama dalam benak terus terbang dan semakin lepas dari pandangan. Dirinya pun hanyut tergelung arus. Terdampar... dari jangkauan.

"..." Motochika mengerutkan alis kanannya; juga merasakan klimaks yang beralih minus meski pemandangan tubuh lawan mainnya yang setengah terbaring seperti ini benar-benar berpesona elok, dimana bulir-bulir keringat seakan mutiara yang menghiasi sekujur kulit.

Memukau... sangat indah. TERLALU indah.

Dan membuatnya gerah.

Kenapa... begini?

Motochika menekankan penis-nya sedalam mungkin. Membenam... menyodok pada titik terdalam, mencari keselarasan spot—

Tidak.

Bukan mengenai 'apa' yang dicarinya, melainkan...

_Warna_.

Hijau menariknya pada daratan. Hijau dedaunan yang dibuai oleh angin lautan, keteduhan. Juga hijau... pakaian favorit Mori Motonari, rival-nya seorang, 'rival'... yang sanggup membuatnya tertawa lepas penuh imitasi kenikmatan.

Sedangkan Uesugi Kenshin adalah biru lautan bersanding salju. Dingin... menusuk kalbu, dimana dirinya akan selalu menatap sayu bagaimanapun kemegahan rasa tersaru, teresap dan menyatu.

Motochika berakhir menghentikan laju. Tidak bisa begini, terus-menerus memanfaatkan seorang pria yang kesepian.

Dan di detik keduanya bertemu pandang sejalan sengal...

"Aku... tidak mau menjadi bajingan yang berulang kali akan melukaimu..." lirih Motochika seraya maju dan mengurung badan di bawahnya, memeluk leher 'Kenshin' tepat memejam pedih. "Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Kau seharusnya membuka hati bagi seorang wanita, seseorang yang akan selalu mengembalikan cinta dan tidak goyah oleh fakta."

'Kenshin' memandang langit-langit ruangan kamar selama menenangkan enggah.

"Aku mengerti," bisiknya.

Kemudian mengelus rambut si bajak laut. "Yang kamu cari bukanlah kenikmatan maupun tambatan hati, akan tetapi kebebasan untuk mengejar. Bagaikan anjing jalanan yang mengejar mobil dan kamu tidak tahu apa yang akan kamu perbuat begitu menangkap sebuahnya, selain menjaga."

"..." Motochika langsung mempererat pelukan.

Pria ini... mampu mengerti dirinya, perasaannya, keinginannya, ambisinya, bahkan menyamai semangatnya. Seandainya bisa... dirinya akan berkata sumpah setia. Tapi cinta... bukan hanya sebatas kata. Menaruh konsisten terhadap seseorang yang tertanda: 'hati', adalah sesuatu yang... berat.

Ya, dirinya adalah pemimpin klan Chosokabe. Seorang Iblis penjaga Kepulauan Iblis. Hatinya telah terbagi bagi anak buahnya dan seluruh rakyat di Shikoku.

"Kamu adalah yang pertama. Setiap jam bersamamu adalah nuansa yang luar biasa, tidak terkira. Walau kini kuakui bahwa aku jatuh cinta... Namun jika berbeda dunia, kurasa akan sia-sia." Lanjut 'Kenshin' dan sebelum lawan bicaranya menimpal...

Pelukan dikembalikan bersama ungkapan perhatian selayaknya seorang sahabat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Motochika."

...

..

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian...

Kedua kaki Motochika berdiam pada salah satu tangga eskalator. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sosok 'Kenshin' yang berdiri di lantai bawah. Tangan yang sekilas melambai padanya menunjukkan intisari yang manis. Meski dirinya tahu telah melukai hati pria itu, ini merupakan keputusan yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang berlarut-larut dalam permainan rumah-rumahan yang bukan menjadi citranya.

Dan sejauh mengharapkan bantuan yang nyatanya beralih romansa egois dari perlakuan seks sampai keterusterangannya tentang penempatan 'cinta' yang tidak mau dinyatakannya dulu tersebab alibi klise...

Motochika berjanji dalam hati untuk kembali pada pria itu setelah kepuasannya dalam mencari terpenuhi.

Di luar ribetnya induksi perasaan...

List-nya sendiri juga banyak, sebagian besarnya mencangkup rival-nya dan nama-nama mereka yang menjadi korban dalam sejarah Hisahide Matsunaga. Hal terpenting: dirinya harus mencari jalan agar bisa kembali ke masanya.

Maka, selama mencari buta...

Motochika memulai langkah begitu memijak penghujung anak tangga eskalator. Sementara jemari mengambil ponsel tipis yang dibelinya sewaktu perjalanan pulang dari perpustakaan, atas saran si dosen tentunya.

Pada layar, wajahnya dan wajah 'Kenshin' terpampang sebagai _desktop wallpaper_. Membuatnya tersenyum karena foto diambil saat mereka mencoba bercinta kembali meneruskan 'part ketiga' yang sempat terokupasi kepenatan pilihan. Ya-ya, egois. Toh 'cinta' memang jarang ada yang logis.

Setidaknya ini bukan kenangan, melainkan harapan.

Sewaktu membuka aplikasi '_chat-on_', hendak mengetik obrolan santai dengan 'Kenshin'... Motochika bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Uh, sori." Ucapnya segera.

Orang itu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi tanpa banyak merespon karena memang tidak sengaja.

Akibat kejadian itu, Motochika jadi melayangkan pandangan ke seputar agar lebih hati-hati dalam berjalan, dan_ disana_... terdapat sesosok pria yang berada di kursi roda, didampingi seorang wanita dan ditemani sosok-sosok berjas hitam serupa _bodyguard_.

Terdapat faktor familiar. Si pria lah yang membuatnya memicing karena meski kepala disana tepat bagian mata kiri tertutup lingkaran perban beserta penutup mata model kasa di mata kanan dengan tali menggantung pada kedua telinga, perawakan beserta potongan rambut bertatanan belah kanan terlalu mirip dengan...

'_Dokuganryu_...?'

Jemari tangan kanan pria itu dipegang oleh si wanita berpakaian khas tradisional kimono. Pembawaan wanita itu elegan, terkesan _hi-class_, juga serupa dengan Nouhime si pengantin Oda Nobunaga.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan mirip...?

Walau praduga tentang 'rupa' selayaknya versi Uesugi Kenshin terkonklusi di pikiran... Tetap, versi disana terasa janggal tersebab para _bodyguard_ yang mengekor secara ketat, menjadikan pria disana terkesan berstatus sebagai tahanan ketimbang kekasih si wanita. Dan mereka sedang menuju ke gerbang penerbangan luar negeri.

"..." Motochika pun melirik ke tiket pesawat yang dipegangnya. Bandara Fukuoka adalah tempat terdekat ke Prefektur Yamaguchi. Dari sana bisa lanjut ke Nagato untuk mengecek kediaman keluarga Mori.

Instingnya kembali berperan. Sesuatu... tidak bisa dilepaskannya, bahkan batinnya mengisyaratkan hal serupa. Maka, acuan langkah yang sebelumnya menuju ke gerbang penerbangan domestik, dialihkan mengikuti sosok-sosok itu dari kejauhan.

Beberapa lama berjalan, Motochika menatap plang penanda angka dan huruf di atas salah satu pintu terminal keberangkatan, dimana mereka sekarang menuju.

Bermodalkan ponsel didukung koneksi internet, sewaktu melihat jadwal keberangkatan spesifik tersangkut angka dan huruf tersebut...

"Korea...?" Gumannya.

**...**

Di kediaman keluarga Mori, tepatnya pada halaman belakang yang luas...

Motonari mengangkat senjatanya dan membawanya dalam putaran rotasi. Setiap memijak maju, mundur, maupun berputar... selalu disertai gemulai keselarasan bersama mengarahkan bilah 'matahari'. Keseluruhan keindahan performa yang terlihat mirip ayunan tarian.

Ya, senam pagi.

"Kau bangun pagi, anakku."

Salam dari belakangnya, Motonari memejam sejenak saat menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan tepat menaruh senjatanya.

"Sudah kewajibanku menyambut keagungan yang terbit dari ufuk Timur, menyongsong hari baru." Sahutnya secara pasif. Sejujurnya ritual pagi ini untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya. Sayangnya nihil, begitu juga dengan apapun petunjuk untuk memanggil kuasa... tidak dapat dicapainya.

_'Dunia ini...'_ pikirnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya, _Chichi-ue_." Motonari membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menyusuri pelataran di sebelah kolam renang. "Bagaimana dengan permintaanku?"

"Sudah kubereskan. Sore ini persiapan akan selesai. Sedangkan yang spesifik perkiraannya seminggu." Jawab pria itu.

"Hm," dengung Motonari saat mengambil duduk pada bangku kayu. Seorang ajudan segera hadir menuangkan teh hijau rasa mint ke dalam cangkir, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja di dekat Tuan Muda berada.

"Dan siang hari, Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Seminggu yang tersisa... Aku sungguh tidak sabar membayangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan selama menantikannya." Lanjutnya dengan raut determinasi tentang sesuatu rencana.

Pria yang duduk di kursi sebelah kini menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau tidak berubah. Setidaknya partai Tokugawa sedang berada di momen kejatuhan. Yang tertinggal sebagai kekhawatiran adalah _The Ripper_. Walau tidak bisa kupercaya bahwa polisi sanggup membekuknya semudah itu. Mungkin nasibnya sedang sial, sesuai gelarnya. Dan sekarang, celah terhadap Hideyoshi Toyotomi semakin terbuka dan kamu akan memperoleh kejayaanmu." Kemudian menoleh disertai lanjutan kalimat.

"Kali ini, tidak ada yang mampu menghentikan langkahmu untuk menggenggam sebuah dunia."

"_Nihon_, _Chichi-ue_." Tegas Motonari, sekaligus menekankan tepat jemari mengambil cangkir. "Aku selalu mengawali langkah dari yang terbawah."

"...Tentu setelah aku meratakan semuanya." Senyumnya kala menyeruput teh.

**...**

Sejalan kisah di Nagato...

'Motochika' memperhatikan wajah _Danna_-nya yang basah oleh keringat. Setiap kali denging terdengar kala ayunan pedang, bulir-bulir keringat itu berjatuhan dan tubuh ramping yang bertelanjang dada semakin menyenangkan untuk dipandang sebelah mata, literal.

"Kau butuh istirahat."

Ucapan kini keluar dari mulutnya setelah dua jam duduk menanti di balkon, ditemani sebotol scotch '_Johnnie Walker_' _Black Label_.

Mitsunari menggerakkan pedang odachi-nya, bilah kini tegak lurus vertikal. Sementara jemari tangan sepasang melulur pada sepanjang sisi tumpul seakan ritual penutup.

Berikutnya mendesah panjang saat memasukkan bilah ke sarung. Gerakan itu nyaris se-elegan pembawaan kala menyahuti.

"Aku bukan dirimu, bersantai tanpa aturan jadwal. Rencanaku banyak dan kau hanya memandangku seperti pelacur yang menanti dihampiri. Sebaiknya kau saja yang beristirahat. Lagipula kau mengganggu pemandanganku."

_Sinis_.

'Motochika' hanya bisa mengelus dada. Mungkin terlalu bebal terhadap sarkastis mentah setipe itu.

Namun seketika pria tinggi hati itu berjalan menghampiri... Segala rotasi yang ada di bumi ini langsung berhenti bagi keseluruhan indera. Betapa infeksi luapan rasa seakan mencambuk relung mata kirinya.

Ah..._ memori_.

Sedangkan Mitsunari menaruh pedang ke atas meja sewaktu mengambil botol berisi scotch dan membawa kepala botol pada apit bibir.

Begitu jakun bergerak seiring alunan meneguk tanpa embel-embel incip, pastinya perduli setan saat si ajudan menghibahkan pengamatan secara menelisik...

'Motochika' mengakui _spark_ yang mengganjal pada hati setiap kali menatap wajah manis kembaran si _Prince of Misfortune_. Serupa boneka, tidak menampilkan pancaran ekspresi selain kemarahan yang tersangkut jauh di lubuk dada. Dan momen keheningan di antara mereka... membuatnya ingin menggoda.

"Kau mau mengadu minum denganku? _Danna_?"

Mitsunari melirik. Apit dilepas dan ujung lidah menjilat pinggir kepala botol, kemudian menjauhkannya dari bibirnya.

Mau berapapun prosentase alkohol sejelasnya bukan versi karena sake lebih kurang adalah sama. Baginya, pria yang tidak mampu menegak sake sama saja menyatakan diri sebagai pecundang.

"Heh," decaknya saat mengembalikan botol ke atas meja, lalu membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si bajak laut. "Lalu apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan?"

Bibirnya membayangi bibir di depannya saat meneruskan, "Karena bagiku, nyawamu sama sekali tidak berharga."

'Motochika' tersenyum.

"Mata kananku." Jawabnya, tidak kalah menantang.

"..." Mitsunari pun memicing. _'Hanya untuk pertaruhan minum...?'_ Pikirnya.

"Dengan syarat," lanjut 'Motochika' tepat melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang _Danna_-nya seraya mengambil botol, berlanjut mendadak berdiri dan mendorong kasar pria di pelukannya merebah ke meja. Akibat hentak, pedang pun jatuh ke lantai.

Mitsunari tidak ayal lagi menggeram seketika celana jeans yang dipakainya ditarik paksa. Kontan berontak, berjuang ke posisi setengah beranjak seiring desis keluar sejijik racun, "Jangan mencampur-adukkan seks dengan kompetisi, idiot!"

"Ini syaratku, _Danna_." Ungkap 'Motochika' sambil melepas kain jeans yang melibat satu kaki, berlanjut menyendok paha _Danna_-nya, meraba kulit mulus sebareng mencengkeram kuat, ditekuk sehingga area privat yang tidak terlapis celana dalam... langsung tersuguh.

"Aku memilih gelasku sendiri. Jika kau kalah... Aku menginginkan satu ronde denganmu." Tekan 'Motochika' semanis madu. Diikuti kepala botol dicelupkan masuk ke liang dubur.

"OHHH! Bajingan!" Teriak Mitsunari tepat leher botol dihentak merajam ke dalam saluran anus.

Keras.

Niatnya untuk menghajar langsung tertahan begitu pahanya yang dicengkeram, tiba-tiba didorong keras ke bidang dadanya. Punggungnya terhempas merata pada permukaan meja seiring pinggul terangkat. Scotch pun mengisinya.

"NGGHHH! NA- GAHH! MOTOCHIKA!" Ancamnya saat rasa-rasa cairan terasa memenuhi perutnya dan pria bajingan itu masih menuang seluruh isi botol yang tersisa, bahkan menggerakkan botol secara memutar dan syaraf-syaraf halus disana reflek menginterpretasikannya sebagai kenikmatan.

"N-uuhhh-... Nghh- Ahhh- ah...!"

Erangan spontan berubah desahan tersebab kandungan alkohol yang terserap di dalamnya. Dan di detik leher botol di-_press_ sedalam mungkin, penis-nya pun mengeras meminta atensi.

'Motochika' melebarkan senyum saat mendongkrak botol sehingga mulut dubur tertarik dan merenggang... sekedar membiasakan, sebelum menarik kasar botol yang telah kosong. Benda itu kemudian ditaruh ke kursi.

Tanpa sumpal, cairan jelas muncrat keluar. Itu masih ditambah dengan daya tekan dari kaki yang menekan perut.

"...AHHH! AHHHH!"

Mitsunari memejam erat akan derasnya lesat serupa air terjun yang menggerus dinding-dinding anus. Bagusnya momen itu hanya sebentar karena tangan sepasang si ajudan mencengkeram pinggulnya dan menaikkannya dengan tinggi. Belakang leher berakhir menjadi poros keseimbangan.

"NGGHHH! MOTO-...!" Kedua matanya menyipit tepat mulut 'Motochika' meraup area dubur, lidah di dalam rongga mulut yang hangat tahu-tahu merajam ke dalam saluran anus, digetarkan, terkadang meliuk liar secara eksploratif menyisir dinding-dinding anus.

"Anhhhh-... MMHHH!"

Mitsunari merinding. Belum pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Tempat itu SEHARUSNYA sesuatu yang... kotor. Dan si bajak laut semudah itu merubah semua ketentuan pemuasan menjadi sesuatu yang... eksklusif.

Lidah itu fasih bak pergerakan ular dan apit bibir yang bergerak mengulum selaras mulut yang menyedot... benar-benar... lihai.

Jemari kedua tangannya bertahan pada pinggir meja saat kaki sepasangnya memaut ke belakang leher 'Motochika'.

"Mmmmhh-... Ohhh demi segala _shogun_ dan _daimyo_ di daratan _Nihon_... OHHH! MOTOCHIKA- NHHHH!" Entah kalimatnya seharusnya bertema serapah... Tapi perlakuan ini sungguh ADIKTIF! —Tampaknya memang tidak menyadari kalau sudah terlalu mabuk.

Lendir saliva menuruni garis bokong. Deret jari yang tadinya mencengkeram telah turun ke penis-nya dan mengocok perlahan. Kenikmatan semakin membutakan. Mitsunari larut dalam permainan lidah dan keahlian tangan pendominasinya sehingga yang ada bagi pandangannya hanya ilusi ngalor-ngidul dari gugusan bintang sampai Neraka jahanam. Bahkan segala imajinasi tentang Hideyoshi-_sama_ pada porsi idol maupun misi balas dendam tidak lagi terbesit dimanapun.

"OHH! OHHH! HAMPIR...! NGGHHHH!"

Setiap erangan lepas kini dipadunya dengan gerakan pinggul. Sudah tidak sabar melepaskan rasa panas yang memacunya lurus ke tangga puncak.

Oh ya. Mitsunari SANGAT menanti klimaks.

Namun bukan Motochika Chosokabe jika segalanya tidak dipersulit.

Setelah liuk lidah dikesekian kalinya membuatnya menyaksikan keindahan tingkat pasrah... 'Motochika' mengeluarkan lidahnya begitu saja, juga menghentikan kocokan.

"Errrghhh..." Mitsunari pun menggeram kecewa.

Tanpa membalas reaksi, 'Motochika' membebaskan diri dari kalungan kedua kaki dan menjatuhkannya sehingga pria berperawakan langsing itu berakhir terkulai di atas meja selayaknya _banquet_.

Senyum pun berganti seringai saat menarik sisa kain jeans yang melibat, sekejap badan di depannya seutuhnya telanjang bulat. Jari-jari kedua tangannya mulai menjamah, merayap pada sepanjang paha perlahan... dan perlahan... dan perlahan... seakan ritual, lalu membuka kedua kaki _Danna_-nya serupa menyibak tirai kala mendekat sesuai khas... psikopat.

Mengecup bibir dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah itu, kemudian mendesah.

"Ha-..." Mitsunari sendiri telah melupakan pertaruhan. Pandangannya memburam dan kepalanya terlalu ringan meski badannya malah sangat berat untuk digerakkan.

"Giliranmu," bisikan lembut mendayu.

Nafas hangat menggelitik, mulutnya pun terbuka untuk menyambut bibir di atasnya. Tapi 'Motochika' menarik diri, menjauh... dan beberapa detik berikut...

** "BRAK!"**

Badannya dibalik secara tiba-tiba, sisi wajahnya langsung menghantam permukaan meja.

"UGHH!" Pening kontan menyengat. Kejutan belum berhenti tepat tangan si bajak laut meraih botol kosong tadi dan benda padat langsung merajam ke dalam saluran anusnya kembali.

"OHHHH! OUHH...!" Teriakan perih menggema seiring deret kuku mencakar permukaan meja.

Tanpa perasaan, 'Motochika' mendongkrak leher botol, membuka ruang. Tangan sepasangnya bekerja cepat membuka kait celana dan menurunkan retsleting, menurunkan lingkar celananya berikut celana dalam ke sebatas pertengahan paha dan—

Mitsunari membelalak seketika diameter besar mengimbuhi isi, belum ditambah ukuran inci yang termasuk panjang sekaligus... TEGANG.

"NA- AAAAH! ARRGHHH!"

Perih-perih-perih... Baris gigi beradu, bergemeretuk tersebab segala faktor dari kondisinya hingga intensitas tekanan bertumpuk-tumpuk seakan menjubel dan mengoyak bagian ter-sensitifnya.

'Motochika' melebarkan seringai tepat memulai gerakan pinggul sekaligus botol. Keduanya menggali tidak selaras dan itu adalah poinnya. Kedua tekanan sekeras 'kemarahan' yang tersalur.

"MOTO- NGHH! GAAAHH!" Erangan semakin kencang saat si bajak laut membisik.

"Kapan-kapan, kuperkenalkan sistem _gang-bang_ untukmu." Disertai mengulum ujung daun telinga, berlanjut lidah menyeka lubang.

"AHHH! AH! ANHH...! UA-AHH!" Mitsunari tersentak begitu lengan kiri 'Motochika' mencengkeram kedua paha sekaligus sehingga kedua kaki menekuk, otomatis membawa badannya ke posisi tegak karena dampak dari kedua dengkulnya yang bertindak menahan.

Deret kuku kedua tangannya jelas mencakar punggung si bajak laut, hingga pundak... bahkan leher; berusaha mendorong. Sementara jemari kedua kaki berusaha mencari pijakan pada pinggir meja.

Mulut dubur terus melayani dua gesekan berkali-kali... kini memar, sedikit sobek dan mengalirkan darah. Butir-butir merah pun menetes ke lantai yang becek oleh ceceran scotch.

Sayangnya 'Motochika' menetapkan memacu kasar dan semakin kasar, sama sekali tidak mementingkan klimaks karena part terbaik dalam kegiatan seks berbau kekerasan adalah seni yang tercipta dari pasangan intimasinya.

"...NA- AAAHH! AHHH!"

Mitsunari tidak bisa memberhentikan erangan-erangan lepas berintonasi kacau; menggeliat patah tersebab dipacu oleh dua sisi. Sejauh nikmat bersanding sakit yang membawanya mengecap bab kamasutra baru...

Dirinya TIDAK SUKA dipermainkan.

Suara adu antara kulit seiring interval yang semakin memendek, cepat-cepat-cepat dan dalam... Ringkasan dari keseluruhan tema SEKARANG terdengar _pathetic_. Kekuatan kegelapan miliknya tidak merespon kehendak kuasa. Harga dirinya tidak ayal lagi semakin tercemar oleh kebencian.

"NGGHHHH! HENTI-... OUHHH!" Selama kedua matanya memejam erat. Semua memori di Sekigahara berkutat bak ilusi, sampai penampakan punggung itu...

Punggung kokoh berlibat jaket kuning bertudung; Tokugawa Ieyasu yang melindunginya dari serangan fatal milik _dokuganryu_...

_"...Karena kita adalah... teman..."_

_'Ieyasu...'_

Harapan pun berkliblat pada pria yang tertanda: 'rival'.

_'IEYASU...!'_

...

..

.

"...AHHHH! IEYASU...! PELAN! OOHHHH!" Seru 'Mitsunari' kala reflek mendongak tersebab deret kuku mencekik jenjang lehernya. Di posisi duduk, dari belakang... mulut lawan mainnya menghujaninya dengan berbagai mode kecupan, kuluman, juga gigitan.

BUAS.

Tentu saja se-eksklusif segala TOTAL berantakan.

"_What the fuck_...! IEYASU! NGGHHHH!"

'Mitsunari' mencoba bertahan, mengembalikan hentak secara liar selama penis mengisinya dengan tidak kalah binal. Dan berakhir SERIUS keteteran.

"S-STOP! AHH-..." Mencakari tangan yang menyandera lehernya, hampir serupa desperasi tepat gencarnya kuluman-kuluman terasa bagaikan mencabik kulit pundaknya. Jejak dari toreh-toreh baris gigi, memar dan garis cakar pun terbentuk sebagai cap hak kepemilikan begitu laju memacu semakin kencang-kencang-kencang dan KERAS.

"...NA- WAAAH!"

Ejakulasi tidak terindahkan. Lesat cairan mani untuk kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi HANYA bagi sisinya.

'Mitsunari' tidak mengerti perubahan stamina lawan mainnya. Tadinya selembut sutera, SEKARANG... seperti kerasukan. Tidak disanggah kalau rasa takut itu ada meski bukan mengenai nyawa.

Tadi pun tingkah Sanada Yukimura hampir sama. Lalu pemuda ini...

Apa semuanya memiliki bagian kelam yang terkategori dua personaliti? Bahkan psikopat tidak sesarap INI! Karena INI selayaknya merantai, dipintal dalam keindahan jaring laba-laba, namun diperlakukan bak ratu sekaligus digenggam seerat mencabuti bagian-bagian tubuh satu-per-satu. Dan _Hell_, dengan pengandaian itu!

'Mitsunari' berontak, menyikut. "_FUCK_! IEYASU!" Teriaknya.

"Mitsu..." desah Ieyasu.

**"BRAK!" **

"UAHHH!" 'Mitsunari' merata tengkurap di lantai mobil, ditindih dan leher tetap dikekang sampai mendongak tinggi.

Ieyasu sejujurnya JUGA tertekan oleh kemelut rasa; pencariannya bukan terbatas pada faktor kenikmatan dari variasi kontraksi saluran anus. Dirinya seperti berburu mengejar waktu selama menekan dan merajamkan penis-nya sedalam pencarian kontak batin. Tubuh di bawahnya seolah-olah merupakan media sejalan tingkat gejolak terhubung oleh seseorang, mengikatnya... memanggilnya.

"Mitsu- Mitsu..."

Desahan-desahannya mengiringi tingkat kasar, meluberkan seakan diperas pada setiap momen menghentak. Tidak lagi disadarinya selama teriakan serapah terjurus baginya, dimana pada penangkapan indera pendengarannya sama sekali sehening perlakuan seks-nya.

"...IEYASU...! KAU MENCEKIK- NA- GAAHHH!" 'Mitsunari' mengejang. "SAKIT...! ANHHH! OUHHH...!"

Dan Ieyasu tetap bertindak mem-bulldozer.

"Mitsu- Mitsu- Mitsu- MITSU- MITSU!"

Teriakan itu bukan semangat menjajaki anak tangga klimaks, justru kebalikannya.

"...!" 'Mitsunari' membelalak seketika aliran energi selayaknya vibrasi dasyat mengoyaknya, hampir mirip... membelahnya. "OOHHH! IEYASU...! ANH! AHHHH!" Spontan membuatnya menggeliat kesakitan.

"AAAHHHHH!" Lengking teriakan 'Mitsunari' berbarengan ejakulasi ketiga yang begitu terpaksa...

Mobil tiba-tiba bergetar dan garis-garis berkilat-kilat kuning menyebar brutal ke segala arah.

"NGGHHH!" 'Mitsunari' menggeratkan baris gigi saat aura kuning melingkupi sekujur tubuh Ieyasu dan—

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ieyasu teriak dan membelalak tepat jantungnya berdetak sekeras laju memacu seperti direngkuh... hendak dicabut keluar dari relung dadanya. Partial jiwa bersama kekuatan langsung mengalir lepas... tersedot... SANGAT CEPAT!

...

..

.

"AH-...!" Mitsunari bisa merasakan gelora kekuatan yang bergejolak ke semua relung pembuluh darah. Segala perasaan ter-khusus kemurkaan pun meledak di luar kendali.

"...HAAAAAAAAAAA! KEPARAT!" Jeritnya bersamaan jemari tangan kiri memanggil odachi-nya.

Pedang itu bergetar keras di lantai.

Sedangkan 'Motochika' tidak terburu memfungsikan rasional tepat pedang berlibat aura keunguan melesat terbang ke genggaman Mitsunari.

**"PRANG!"**

Botol terlepas dari pegangan dan jatuh ke lantai begitu Mitsunari melompat menjauh secepat kilat, terlihat menghilang dalam kelebat dan sedetik berikut...

Meja, kursi di balkon bersama buyar pecahan-pecahan kaca dari ruangan kamar terhubung balkon... telah melayang di udara bersamaan sosok yang hadir di hadapannya dalam posisi menyerang se-khas _The Ripper_, hanya saja pedang menggantikan versi.

Dan kilau bilah tajam tersebut tidak lagi dapat dijangkau pengelihatan kasat mata.

Hingga denging ayunan menebas...

Ke lehernya.

**...**

Dua jam setelah pendaratan di Seoul; sekarang di Pulau Jeju nan eksotik... Korea Selatan.

Di sebuah rumah kediaman yang bertempat pada tebing...

Tepatnya dalam sebuah ruangan...

'Masamune' diam serupa manekin saat kain jas menuruni kemeja dan jatuh ke lantai kayu.

Jemari-jemari lentik dengan teknik sensualitas, terus bergerak merayapi bidang dada dan abdomen... membuka kancing kemeja satu demi satu... berlanjut menyibak sejalan mengarungi lekuk-lekuk lembah ototnya... sampai kain kemeja menuruni kedua pundaknya.

Rasa-rasa bayangan di seputarnya... Para wanita yang bekerja melucuti kenaannya bisa dihitung berapa yang mengelilinginya berdasarkan bobot, tekanan kala melangkah, gaya jamah dari sepasang-sepasang tangan beserta kutat desahan-desahan yang mengundang silih berganti.

Sejauh respon sewaktu bagian-bagian badan semolek biola mendekatinya, menggoda... 'Masamune' tidak lagi mempunyai rasa. Tentu saja bukan impoten, ini hanya pernyataan... lelah.

Ya, lelah dipermainkan.

Fokusnya dialihkan pada sayup-sayup debur ombak di kejauhan. Alam memberikan imajinasi ketenangan meski tidak lagi dapat di-visualisasikannya berdasarkan pemandangan nyata karena kedua matanya sudah buta.

Sementara disini, sejarak hitungan meter dari tempat kedua kakinya berdiri...

Gemericik air mengisi indera pendengaran. Udara bertemperatur hangat bersama uap sepekat asap... Aroma menyita pemikirannya sejenak tersebab kelembutan manis yang memabukkan se-khas...

_'Opium...'_ Praduga tercepatnya.

Badannya mulai tidak nyaman seketika tidak ada rasa selembar benang pun yang melekat. Sementara tangan kanannya kini digandeng oleh seorang wanita... bukan Nouhime, kemungkinannya salah satu wanita-wanita dayang tadi.

Kedua kaki pun terpaksa berjalan mengikuti tuntunan, menaiki bebatuan alam... memijak tangga... telapak kaki berakhir menembus air. Kecipak terdengar kala ketinggian air menelan sedikit demi sedikit porsi tubuhnya, perlahan... air menggenangi sebatas pinggul dan jemari lentik melepaskan paut.

'Masamune' tetap menutup mulut tanpa pertunjukan ekspresi saat mendeteksi kehadiran seseorang berada tepat di seberangnya, mengamatinya, sorot tatapan setajam elang terasa mengincarnya. Bukan keanehan baginya sewaktu tidak merasa ciut. Sudah pasrah kalau di detik ini adalah detik ajalnya.

"Kau tetap sama,"

Suara menyambut.

"...Semakin menyedihkan."

'Masamune' tidak bergeming tepat kalimat melantun dari mulut pria disana, terdengar begitu penuh wibawa keangkuhan. Dan dirinya... menanti.

"Aku bertaruh dengan Ieyasu, siapa di antara aku dan dia yang bisa mengambil bola mata kirimu."

Dan masih menanti.

"_Ryu_... kau kembali ke hadapanku. Apa ini ungkapan... atau pengakuan?" Tanya pria itu tanpa mengharapkan jawaban.

Sementara 'Masamune' tidak menunjukkan respon apapun seketika gelombang-gelombang air menerpa kulitnya. Dari riak yang mengalun... Terdapat vibrasi bahwa sesuatu yang besar dan... banyak? Bergerak ke arahnya.

"Aku sanggup melepaskan ikatanmu dari Ieyasu."

'Masamune' mendesah lelah atas kalimat itu.

"_Bite me_." Jawabnya, diharapkan sebagai penutup pembicaraan.

"Hm," dengungan terdengar serupa pertimbangan. Berikutnya baris kata kembali melantun, "Katana favorit-mu masih berada di tempat yang sama. Kepalanya juga masih menanti. Temukan dan kembalilah kemari untuk kepalaku. Aku akan berada disini saat kau datang."

'Masamune' tidak menyahuti, sekarang melangkah menuju pria itu berdiam.

Keheningan melanda selama kecipak air terdengar. Sesaat jarak di antara kedua pria tinggal sejarak jengkal...

'Masamune' bicara, "Lakukan yang kau suka untuk menghukumku. Tapi tidak dengan perintah. Aku muak menjadi boneka. Kau, Toyotomi, Tokugawa... persetan sudah. Kau _tahu_ diriku. Maka, sudahi saja."

Senyum pun terlukis di wajah lawan bicara. Oh ya, sangat terasa.

"Rupanya _Ryu_-ku sudah menunjukkan taring. Hahahaha." Tawa sinis menggema.

Sebelum 'Masamune' menanggapinya dengan sarkastis... Sebuah suara melantun, menginterupsi, kali ini berasal dari pelataran di dekat kolam, disertai acuan langkah yang berat seperti... zirah?

"Tidak berbeda, sedikit pasif. Kepalanya pun, aku tidak keberatan."

"...!" 'Masamune' reflek menoleh karena detil suara dan intonasi keangkuhan yang sama... Dan sekejap, aura kematian langsung menusuk sekujur pori-pori tubuhnya. Membekukan. Membuatnya nyaris berhenti bernafas.

_'D-dua...'_

"Yang ini..."

Kalimat dari pria di dekatnya menyela pemikiran...

"..." 'Masamune' mengernyit tepat jemari menyendok dagunya.

"Milikku." Lanjutan pernyataan diikuti ibu jari mengelus bibir bawahnya. "Dan aku ingin menjaganya tetap begitu. Sebagai rotasi... pusat gravitasi. Dan mereka akan berbondong-bondong kemari."

"_Dokuganryu_."

'Masamune' tidak menyahuti keduanya. Bahkan tidak berani menoleh ke sana... pria yang berada disana.

"Satu mata untukmu... Satu nyawa untukku. Bawa _dokuganryu_ padaku, hidup, dan aku akan mengembalikan kekasihmu. Dua... dia dan Sanada Genjirou Yukimura."

"..." 'Masamune' menggeratkan baris gigi seketika sesuatu... di luar komposisi... seakan makhluk... memegang pergelangan kaki kanannya, diikuti pada pergelangan kaki sepasangnya, berlanjut kedua betis dan dengkul, paha—

_'Tangan...?!'_

Jelas menampis tangan pria di dekatnya... dan seketika hendak bergerak, tangan-tangan asing berjari-jari panjang lainnya memegang kedua lengan hingga pergelangan dan suara-suara bertumpuk-tumpuk berputar di sekelilingnya, bergetar, serupa ratusan lengking-lengking teriakan sejenis hantu—

"A-AKHH...!" 'Masamune' terhentak tepat set jari sepasang tangan baru mencekik lehernya.

_"...Masa...mune... do...no..." _

"..." 'Masamune' hanya bisa tersengal berat atas nafas sedingin es yang menerpa bibirnya. Suara itu... Suara milik pemuda yang sangat...

"GHH...!" Tiba-tiba seluruh tangan-tangan aneh itu menariknya jatuh ke air.

**"BYURRR!" **

Menenggelamkannya mencapai dasar... yang tidak berdasar? _'Wha-...'_ Logikanya menduga bahwa segala kejanggalan berasal dari asap opium yang terhirup, memanipulasi otak. Tapi—

"KHHH...!" Nafasnya benar-benar tercekik, gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari lubang hidung dan rongga mulut. Sementara kedua tangan dan kedua kaki terkekang, tidak bisa digerakkan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menusuk relung mata kiri.

"GAH...!" Air mulai tertelan seketika rajam beralih menguak seperti mem-bor, menembus perban.

Sedangkan di luar kolam...

Dari balkon... Nouhime memperhatikan air kolam yang bergerak bak pusaran. Suaminya tetap berendam dengan tenang tanpa tersentuh. Dan di sisi pelataran... Rupa yang sama, juga berdiri penuh ketenangan selama awan-awan kelabu bergerak menaungi kediaman ini.

Awan-awan itu perlahan berputar dalam beliung dan kilatan-kilatan petir terlihat di antara gumul.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Sebentuk ilustrasi naga melesat keluar dari pusat kumpulan awan. Makhluk itu bersinar dan—

**"GELEGAAAAR!"**

Petir raksasa berwarna biru menghajar pusat pusaran. Air pun menyiprat deras ke segala penjuru arah.

Tepat cipratan berjatuhan bagaikan rintik hujan... Pergolakan awan mendadak mereda, memudar dan langit biru pagi yang cerah membentang bersama pergerakan awan-awan seputih kapas.

Kemilau mentari memberikan gambaran pelangi seiring air-air berguguran dari udara.

Dan di pusat kolam...

_Dokuganryu_ si pembunuh merebak dari permukaan air yang telah menenang.

Butiran-butiran air menuruni ujung-ujung rambut lepek, sebagian menetes... dan sebagian menyusuri lekuk tulang pipi... garis hidung... lekuk bibir... dagu... Sementara 'Masamune' membawa jemari tangan kirinya dengan gemetar meraba kain perban yang menutupi mata kirinya, lalu menariknya lepas.

Kelopak mata perlahan membuka.

Iris sekuning matahari pun tampak penuh pesona... Iblis, sewaktu pupil menipis seperti garis.

"..." Pandangan diacu menyusuri satu-per-satu bentuk di sekitarnya. Benda, sampai nuansa pemandangan. Membiasakan fokus dari bola mata beserta keselarasan syaraf.

Berikutnya memicing pada sosok pria yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya.

'Oda Nobunaga' hanya tersenyum.

Itu membuatnya melemparkan tatapan ke sosok pria yang...

"..." Mata kirinya melebar syok terhadap kilau zirah dan jubah merah berujung sobek-sobek. Betapa keagungan bersama aura kematian yang terpancar terasa menyesakkan bidang dadanya.

Oda Nobunaga tersenyum sinis saat mengucap disertai penekanan, "Bajingan sepertimu... Sebaiknya _kau_ tidak mengecewakanku."

Dibarengi kehadiran sebentuk wanita... berpakaian _oracle_.

"_Hi__me_..." guman 'Masamune' dan menelan ludah saat wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai 'kekasih', berjalan memasuki rumah... menembus kaca. Tidak ayal lagi mulai melangkah, berniat berlari mengejar dan... rasanya seringan bulu.

Kedua kaki langsung berhenti seketika menapak pada lantai pelataran, mengamati kilatan-kilatan petir biru yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Pedangmu menanti dan kau tahu tugasmu."

Pernyataan berupa perintah dari Oda Nobunaga yang _ini_...

'Masamune' tidak mau mengekspresikan banyak selain turun bersujud di hadapan pria itu, sekedar apresiasi... atau mungkin...

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

_Pengakuan_.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: Dan... kisah pun mendadak sedikit supernatural. Hanya sekilas iklan. Tapi ayolah, gapapa kan tema bajingan diberi bumbu kisah asmara dari dua dunia? *Aiiiihhh!* *Plak* Author kebanyakan eksperimen nih XD_**

**_Rambut panjang si 'Kenshin', Author bayangkan seperti di miniseri 'Fuurin Kazan'. Si Gackt berperan jadi Uesugi Kenshin, sangat... cantik. :)_**

**_Bunraku artinya boneka yang main di panggung. *Rasanya* Jadi kisah di chapter ini tentang... permainan boneka? Hahahaha. Kalian tahu artinya deh. XD Dan dunia baru... bisa membayangkan kalau kedua versi Oda Nobunaga tahu-tahu naik ke panggung kan? (Eaaa pesta pasti bubar!)_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan dan Masayuki Hotaru* Juga fav-nya *hugs Masayuki Hotaru lagi*_**

**_Tsuki-chan: hahaha, hint-nya dikit karena keterangannya bersambung banyak. XD_**

**_Masayuki Hotaru: tQ! Gpp kok XD Soal bastard, saya sejujurnya memang rada-rada sarap *murni pengakuan* Jadi... ya... memang sudah hobi mengekspresikan cerita ber-khas bajingan, jadi karakter-karakter yang dipinjam pun terbawa imbas. XD Kejutan bakal datang super banyak. Termasuk praktek kamasutra-nya. *lol* XD_**

**_Oke, sekarang... bagaimana kabar 'Motochika' dan Motochika? *kok terdengar rancu ya, gara-gara nama nih* Juga... kabar Masamune, Yukimura, Ieyasu, 'Mitsunari' dan Mitsunari?_**

**_Hint next chapter: 'Cry Me A River!'. Bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi? Hehehehe~_**

**_Oh ya, happy New Year 2013! ^^_**


	12. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**I Know What You Did Last Summer.**

* * *

"...ARRGHHHHHH!" Ieyasu mengejang, deret kuku mengeruk kulit bidang dada sendiri. Penampakannya mirip campur-aduk frustasi dengan segala versi kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Tidak terbayangkan.

Sementara sinar-sinar kuning terang dalam baur angin berelemen tanah terus mencabik-cabik bagian-per-bagian dinding-dinding ruangan van. Terlalu menyeramkan.

"GHHH!" 'Mitsunari' menggiris perih saat menoleh patah menahan efek bias tersebab ikatan kontak persetubuhan meski kegiatan seks tidak lagi berjalan; mungkin tepatnya BERUSAHA menelaah.

_'Apa ini... sihir...?'_ Pikirnya saat tangan kanannya memaksakan diri untuk menggapai. "Ieyasu... Hei-..."

Namun...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Teriak Ieyasu secara histeris, sekali lagi, membuat 'Mitsunari' menggeratkan baris gigi. Apapun yang terkategori 'sihir' ini menyakitkan, ya. SANGAT. Tangannya pun sempat urung menjamah. Siapa yang tidak takut menyaksikan seperti ini? SEDEKAT INI?!

Dan entah kenapa... bukannya mengambil kesempatannya untuk menjauh semenjak kekangan sudah tidak lagi mengunci lehernya; malah beranjak bangun meraih leher pemuda itu, memeluk seakan mencoba menenangkan.

"HEI! SADARLAH!" Serunya sambil menggoncangkan sekaligus mempererat pelukan.

Sedangkan Ieyasu telah kehilangan kendali terhadap kesadaran jiwa dan mental saat melolong atas kontak batin '_bond'_...

"...MITSUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Di detik itupun ledakan energi langsung merusak ruangan box tahanan.

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari', sejauh syok, jemari langsung menjambak rambut Ieyasu, berlanjut maju nyaris secara insting dan mencium mulut pemuda itu. Berharap... SUNGGUH berharap bahwa semua kekacauan di luar akal sehat ini bisa dibantunya mereda.

_'Ieyasu...'_

...

..

.

Di Shikoku, pada sebuah balkon dalam kediaman 'markas besar' geng yakuza yang diketuai oleh '_Sparrow'_ Chosokabe...

**"...GUBRAK!"**

Meja dan kursi menghantam pembatas balkon dan pecah berantakan. Guyuran serpihan-serpihan kaca bak hujan, serusuh-rusuhnya.

"...!" Mitsunari membelalak di detik bilah tajam tinggal sejarak inci dari kulit leher 'Motochika'. Kekuatannya mendadak lenyap tanpa bekas dan ITU menyadarkannya dalam sekejap.

Pedang odachi seolah-olah menjadi berat tepat menghentikan gerakan menebas, membuatnya cekat menaruh gagang ke depan bilah agar menahan pakem.

**"CRIIIINNKKK!"**

Percik api atas pertemuan kedua sisi berbahan metal... Sementara tangan kanannya gemetar tepat secercah penging teriakan berkhas suara milik Ieyasu mengisi indera pendengarannya, terasa menyayat sukma.

'Motochika' sendiri tidak bergerak, terlalu... syok. Tentu saja tidak mendengar apapun selain degup drum jantungnya sendiri.

"...Ieyasu..."

"..." 'Motochika' kini tertegun saat pria itu menjatuhkan pedang odachi beserta sarung begitu saja seiring menegakkan badan dan wajah manis itu memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Motochika... Ieyasu disana... Aku... harus kesana..."

Ucapan itu serupa _slur_. Gumanan, cukup jelas. Bisa jadi masih terpengaruh oleh efek alkohol. Tapi _Danna_-nya di detik tadi dan sekarang...

_'Tunggu. Ieyasu...? Pemimpin Tokugawa? Membawanya kesana...?! Bunuh diri!'_ Pikirnya.

"Sebentar," 'Motochika' memasang segenap keberanian memegang kedua lengan _Danna_-nya. Dan pria berperawakan langsing itu mengalihkan wajah ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong, seperti gejala _schizophrenia_.

Perkataan yang sudah siap keluar, berakhir diurungkan. Kedua tangan pun melingkar ke punggung dan menarik _Danna_-nya ke dalam pelukan.

"Sori..." desahnya.

Mitsunari sendiri tidak mengerti, dimana penjelasan tentang segala kemarahan yang tadinya terlepas dari sangkar... mendadak berubah 180 derajat menjadi ketenangan yang tidak terdeskripsi. Relung jiwanya bahkan terpenuhi oleh kehangatan.

_Mungkin_ kualitas cahaya mentari pagi.

Pastinya dirinya TIDAK AKAN mengakui apapun peranan Ieyasu di dalam situasi tadi.

Namun untuk sekarang...

"Hn." Sahutnya singkat.

Ya, ada baiknya sesuatu yang mustahil tidak lagi dibahas sebagai pertanyaannya. Nanti ditumpahkan saja pada Ieyasu sendiri jika menemukan pemuda itu lagi.

JIKA...

Dan entah kenapa... dengan apapun versi yakuza beserta ribetnya perbedaan daratan _Nihon_ yang dipijakinya, Mitsunari tidak mau berharap banyak selain berpikir tentang Hideyoshi-_sama_.

**...**

Sejalan itu, di rumah kediaman keluarga Maeda...

"...'Yin' dan 'Yang' terjalin dalam lingkaran,"

Kalimat 'Matsu' mengiringi saat jari telunjuk menyusuri lekuk garis yang memisahkan gambar lingkaran pada kertas yang barusan dicoret-coret oleh Sasuke.

"Memisahkan bukan berarti lurus secara vertikal maupun horisontal. Serupa huruf 'S', berarti mencangkup perlambangan lembah daratan dan gelombang lautan; lekuk _magatama_ untuk menyatukan versi bahwa hitam dan putih meski dalam perlambangan kedua dunia, kedua makna, maupun kedua insan, bahwa kekuatan yang membawa ikrar perubahan akan saling bersanding. Karena hukum alam dan ke-Tuhanan yang esa, segalanya berpaut pada keseimbangan." Lanjutnya.

Jari pindah ke titik putih gambar _magatama_ 'Yin'.

"'Yang' selalu menjadi fokus 'Yin'. Andaikan kegelapan menaungi masa, sudah pasti semua makhluk mencari terang tersebab mudah: setitik cahaya adalah ketentuan prediksi untuk melihat baik menggunakan rasa dan kesempurnaan indera,"

'Matsu' kemudian menaruh jari telunjuk pada titik hitam gambar _magatama_ 'Yang'.

"Sedangkan semua makhluk yang terbiasa berdiri di bawah kemegahan terang akan susah melihat setitik kelam. 'Yang' selalu mengesampingkan perbedaan ataupun jalan, aura positif selalu mengalir sehingga kala rotasi berputar..."

Jemari lentik memutar kertas, lalu 'Matsu' mengambil segelas air mineral dari atas meja.

"'Yin' akan merambah 'Yang'," tekannya.

Sasuke dan 'Keiji' menatap hening sesaat air dituang dan kertas dikesisikan sehingga lelehan hitam tinta menuruni sisi yang tersebut: 'Yang', hampir serupa bentuk jari-jari tangan yang mencekam.

Dan 'Matsu' menatap sayu sewaktu meneruskan, "Kala di sisi atas, dimana emosi berpucuk; pencarian dendam, tertekan, hingga kontak sukma dari apa yang tersebut: '_bond'_ dalam versi Tokugawa Ieyasu-mu. Maka, terang akan terserap seperti bulan terhadap matahari; membayangi bumi. Ishida Mitsunari-mu akan membangkitkan energi melalui jalinan, menarik... dan memangsa keutuhan jiwa."

"..." Sasuke tidak berkedip, bahkan nyaris tidak bernafas. Sungguh... terpaku.

_'Apa... dunia ini seakan menaruh batasan terhadap pemilik kekuatan dengan menyetarakan, tarik-menarik, hingga salah satunya harus gugur demi aturan keseimbangan semesta sehingga hanya satu yang berada?' _Pikirnya dengan tidak percaya. _'Ataukah... agar semesta semudahnya tinggal menghancurkan satu yang tersisa jika batasan tidak lagi dapat dikendalikan?'_

"Kalau begitu..." 'Keiji' menyela.

"Bagaimana dengan keempat 'penjaga' yang tertera melingkupi 'Yin' dan 'Yang'? Maksudku... aku menyaksikan kekuatan si _dokuganryu_ yang _ini_," tunjuknya pada tulisan simbol: '_Ryu'_, sambil melanjutkan pembahasan.

"Dia bilang, sebelumnya tidak dapat mengerahkan sepersenpun kekuatan, sama sekali minus selayaknya manusia senormalnya. Jadi... sesuai yang sudah kuceritakan tentang versinya terhadap Sanada Genjirou Yukimura yang menghabitasi dunia ini, beserta keteranganmu Matsu _Nee-chan_; kesimpulannya: anggap saja emosi sangat berperan dalam berbagai hal. Masalahnya... hukum alam dan ke-Tuhanan sejelasnya bukan situasi bagi mereka, bahkan juga bukan bagi keadaan sarutobi Sasuke," poinnya pada si anjing.

"Apa ini dikarenakan jalinan 'rival'? Atau hanya keyakinan tentang sesuatu... harapan?" Lanjut 'Keiji'.

'Matsu' menaruh kertas dan menggosok-gosok dagunya. "Aku... juga tidak mengerti kalau belum melihat sebagai pertimbangan. Maksudku... aku membutuhkan bukti dari masing-masingnya untuk melihat _patern_. Dan kamu bilang, kamu menyaksikan si _dokuganryu_, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, juga Tokugawa Ieyasu yang berasal dari dunia 'masa lalu', benar?"

Sasuke dan 'Keiji' mengangguk serempak. Tapi Sasuke segera mengetik pada keyboard laptop.

_[Danna-ku terlihat fit meski terdapat luka pada perutnya. Namun dia fit, sesegar dan seenergik dirinya.]_

Membaca itu, 'Matsu' menekankan, "Dan dia _bersama_ Ishida Mitsunari?"

"..." Sasuke tertegun. _'Sebentar... apa maksudnya dengan 'bersama'? Kenapa kok terdengar—'_

Pemikirannya disela oleh 'Keiji', "Um... aku tidak mau menduga, namun rasanya si _dokuganryu_ dari kedua dunia memiliki perasaan spesial terhadap Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, sama halnya dengan keduanya."

_'Haaaa...?!'_ Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan horor ke pria di sampingnya. _'P-perasaan spesial seperti... c-c-cin- KAU BERCANDA KAN?'_

'Keiji' menoleh ke si anjing dan mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah-olah mengerti. Keterangannya hanya, "Kamu... tidak bisa melihat binar-binar di iris mata kirinya setiap kali menyebut nama rival-nya? Kalau mau membandingkan dengan pemuda yang kukenal saat menceritakan tentang _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh... itulah konklusi-ku."

'Matsu' tersenyum. "Tampaknya arti perasaan berperan dengan manis. Mereka sendiri terkesan seperti anak-anak yang manis. Bahkan dirimu, sarutobi Sasuke." Godanya pada si anjing.

"Nguuuuk...?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Aku sih sejelasnya menolak membayangkan bagaimana pemuda itu bisa bersanding dan berpelukan bersama _The Ripper_..." guman 'Keiji' sambil mencomot keripik udang dari toples yang terdapat di atas meja di antara jejeran menu suguhan bagi tamu.

"Yak, Matsu! Ayo-ayo hentikan mendongeng seperti mereka adalah murid-murid TK-mu. Dan kamu sudah menambah ketegangan sampai membuat takut si Sasuke." Interupsi 'Toshiie' sewaktu mengambil duduk di sofa dengan ponsel di genggaman tangan kanan.

'Matsu' pun menanggapi, "Suamiku, ini adalah kisah yang menarik DAN langka. Karena itu aku sebagai istri, SANGAT meminta kooperatifmu."

'Toshiie' hanya tersenyum atas keseriusan sang istri. Sudah lama wanita itu tidak mencampuri permasalahannya semenjak keluar dari pekerjaan menjaga keluarga Emperor, lalu kini... tentu saja menyenangkan kembali bersama-sama mengurus sebuah kasus.

"Baiklah," 'Keiji' berdiri dari kursi.

Mulutnya menghabiskan dan menelan keripik udang dulu, sebelum meneruskan, "Selama kalian mencari Otani Yoshitsugu, kami perlu mengurus beberapa hal soal mereka di biro NPA pusat. Siapa tahu bisa meyakinkan Kasuga-_chan_, ne?" Ucapnya disertai kerling mata kanan ke Sasuke.

"GUK!" Jawab Sasuke segera, sejelasnya mau tahu lebih dekat bagaimana versi si kunoichi yang berada di dunia ini.

'Toshiie' buru-buru menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke keponakan angkatnya, "Aku sudah berbincang-bincang dengan bos-nya, kurasa ini akan membantu."

Tepat 'Keiji' menerimanya...

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian." Timpal 'Matsu'.

"Eh...?" 'Toshiie' tertegun. "Jangan bilang kamu mau menginterogasi mereka, Matsu...? Kamu kan seharusnya tahu kalau yang namanya 'perasaan' bagi pria itu sensitif, menyangkut harga diri. Apalagi dari yang kudengar sekilas... mereka samurai?"

'Matsu' tersenyum, kali ini terlihat seperti seringai.

"Astaga... ini bukan mengenai hobimu yang—"

"Suamiku, kehadiranku akan ber-_double-double_ meyakinkan siapapun wanita yang bernama Kasuga itu. Lagipula aku membutuhkan beberapa referensi bagi novel-ku." Potong 'Matsu' sebagai jawaban, sekaligus terdengar tidak mengehendaki penolakan.

'Toshiie' pun berakhir mendesah panjang.

"Ohhh~ Kamu menulis novel baru lagi, Matsu _Nee-chan_? Tentang apa nih? Masa temanya _crime_ dan _thriller_ lagi." Tanya 'Keiji' sewaktu berjalan menuju pintu.

'Matsu' melebarkan seringai saat memberikan intisari, "_Adventure_ tentang dunia yakuza dan kepolisian, terdapat sedikit _magic_ dan supernatural. Pastinya melibatkan drama dan romansa... antara pria. Yep, cinta terlarang yang SUPER terlarang."

"..." Sasuke menatap datar. _'Serius...?'_

'Keiji' menggeleng. "Matsu _Nee-chan_... Tampaknya kita sangat bertepatan eh?"

"Hehehehe~" Tawa manis dari 'Matsu' sewaktu membuka pintu.

**...**

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan pembicaraan tadi, di jalan besar menuju biro...

"...!" 'Kasuga' memicing ke mobil van yang tahu-tahu berdecit oleng.

Ketiga tahanan pun menoleh, ikut menyamai ekspresi tepat mobil itu mendadak menabrak sisi jalan dan bablas menabrak sebuah barisan kaca salah satu gedung sampai nyangkut ke tembok.

"Hei-hei! Hentikan mobil!" Seru 'Kasuga' sambil mengambil pistol, mengecek set peluru dalam kotak magasin sejenak kala mempersiapkan diri. Begitu juga dengan kedua kolega yang berjaga. Sedangkan yang duduk di kursi penyetir segera menginjak pedal rem.

Sementara Masamune mengguman, "Sudah dimulai, huh?"

'Kojuro' kontan mengawasi si-kon jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. _'Seharusnya terjadi baku-tembak untuk merusuhkan. Kecuali kalau dia pakai sniper...'_ pikirnya.

"Kurasa... belum." Sahutnya dikemudian, tepat para CIB keluar dari mobil.

"Kuning..." interupsi tiba-tiba dari Yukimura.

Pastinya membuat Masamune menajamkan indera pengelihatannya. Benar saja dugaannya. Beberapa menit seketika tim Detektif Kasuga mendekat ke mobil van... Penampakan kilau kuning terang membelah-belah sisi-sisi mobil.

"Kekuatannya..." sambung Masamune.

Dan mata kirinya membelalak seketika pancaran energi dari dalam mobil van menguat dan—

**"DUAAAAAAAARRR!"**

"AWAS!" Seru Masamune berbarengan mendorong Yukimura ke 'Kojuro' dan si '_Right Eye_' otomatis membungkuk sekaligus berlaku melindungi kembaran _Danna_-nya.

Sementara dari efek ledakan... Potongan tiang baja kaca etalase menabrak kaca belakang mobil dan benda berbahaya itu melesat sampai menghancurkan kaca depan.

"_Shit_..." umpatnya saat buyar serpihan-serpihan kaca menghujani mereka.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya pada pemuda yang tampak syok; sepertinya bukan tertuju ke kejadian barusan, melainkan...

"..." Yukimura masih cengok dengan kedekatan antara wajah yang hanya sejarak inci karena... _'T-tampan...'_ komentar dari benaknya TERASA... rasional, atau mungkin bagi indera pengelihatannya terlalu—

"Sanada Yukimura!" Bentak Masamune untuk menyadarkan, dikiranya kenapa-kenapa. Namun sewaktu hendak menjauh—

Yukimura mengerahkan kekuatannya menarik kuncian borgol yang masih mengikat kedua pergelangannya di belakang tubuh dan **"CRAK!" **jalinan rantai terputus, kedua tangan langsung memeluk leher pria di atasnya disertai...

"...!" Masamune terhenyak saat mulut Yukimura meraup mulutnya.

Dan 'Kojuro' hanya... memandang.

Tatapan Masamune menjadi sayu seketika membuka mulutnya, menanggapi dan melulurkan lidahnya menggesek pada lidah rival-nya selama memperdalam ciuman. Mengetes, dimana lidah itu begitu... lihai membalasnya, merespon, bahkan mendominasi dan mengaturnya mengikuti tuntunan.

_'Shit...'_ umpatnya dalam hati saat mengambil alih dengan menghujamkan lidahnya seiring memperdalam ciuman. Masih mengetes.

Di luar dugaan, rival-nya menyisirkan lidah dan memfleksibelkan rahang kala mengganti posisi wajah dan mengunci antara mulut secara... manis.

"...HUBUNGI AMBULAN!"

Sayup-sayup suara 'Kasuga' memaksa Masamune memutus ciuman, meski lidah agak menggantung, menyisakan benang saliva yang terhubung dengan lidah di dalam rongga mulut di bawahnya.

Kulit yang merona merah di sekitar bibir yang meranum akibat intensitas ciuman tadi terlihat jelas dan mulut itu masih terbuka menanti, sejelasnya meyakinkannya bahwa pemuda ini... SUDAH memiliki pengalaman dalam bercinta. Ditambah memar bekas gigitan di leher itu...

"Dia menyentuhmu..." ucap Masamune, terdengar sedikit mengambang.

"Huh...?" Yukimura sempat terkejut. "U-um... dia h-hanya..."

"Kau tidur dengannya?!" Bentak Masamune, sangat tidak terima karena rival-nya _berusaha_ menutupi.

"M-Masamune-_dono_, itu—"

"_SHIT_!" Makinya penuh kekesalan. Tapi maju dan mencium mulut Yukimura kembali, kali ini sekasar ungkapan kemarahan. Hanya sebentar, sekedar menekankan. Begitu ciuman diakhiri dengan kuluman tipis pada bibir atas rival-nya...

"Dengar, Sanada Yukimura. Aku YANG memilikimu; kepalamu khususnya. Dan aku tidak suka jika seseorang menyentuh sesuatu yang menjadi milikku. Jadi aku PASTI membersihkan tubuhmu dari SEMUA jejak yang ditinggalkannya padamu setelah urusan brengsek ini selesai. Kuperingatkan: jangan berani menolakku dengan alasan bertele-tele atau aku akan melakukannya dengan SANGAT menyakitkan. Jangan pikir aku tidak sebajingan para yakuza _bastard_ itu."

Sebelum Yukimura menimpal, Masamune melepaskan diri dari pelukan sekaligus semudah itu memutus borgol yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Beranjak dari bangku, menuju ke lowong pintu, lalu keluar dan membanting pintu.

"..." Yukimura pun berakhir menatap pintu. SUPER lama.

Uh oh, dirinya berada dalam masalah yang SUNGGUH besar.

Sedangkan 'Kojuro' mendesah panjang. "Aku... tidak pernah melihatnya marah, maksudku _Danna_-ku..." gumannya.

Yukimura kini melirik si '_Right Eye_'.

"Dua sisi, pribadi dan kenyataan. Kurasa tidak juga." Sanggahnya saat bangun dari posisi rebah dan mengintip ke keadaan di belakang mobil, memperhatikan rival-nya.

"Masamune-_dono_ selalu berperang dengan seringai kepuasan, sejujurnya ambigu. Dan sejauh marah, dia pernah bicara bahwa diriku tidak membuatnya _HOT_ ataupun _COLD_. Tapi PASTI menghampiriku duluan kalau berpapas." Lanjutnya.

'Kojuro' mengamati seksama ekspresi si pemuda, lalu bicara, "Mereka sama, begitu?"

Yukimura memejam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Masamune-_dono_ yang berada di dunia ini sangat menyembunyikan perasaan, bersikap acuh dan tidak perduli dengan apapun meski keyakinan disana sesuai dengan Masamune-_dono_ yang kukenal: juga menyembunyikan perasaan, bersikap bebal dan berlaku sesuka saja. Asal tahu tombol yang benar, keduanya akan bicara blak-blakan di momen yang tepat. Walau penyampaiannya terkadang terkesan... berat." Terangnya.

"Kamu... menantikan _ini_. Pengakuannya." Kesimpulan dari 'Kojuro'. Yukimura pun tersenyum.

Namun 'Kojuro' menekankan, "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kamu harus tahu satu hal: kalau kamu memilih _dokuganryu_ yang _ini_... maka, jangan kembali menengok-'nya'."

"..." Yukimura terdiam membisu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu, Yukimura-_san_." Sambung 'Kojuro' sebagai pembenahan. "_Danna_-ku tidak se-simpel itu. Beliau sudah kehilangan banyak selama lebih dari dua tahun terakhir ini. Ditambah interaksinya yang berkecimpung dalam kehidupan yakuza yang keras. Karena itu... setitik cahaya baginya sangat berharga; _dirimu_ akan dipertahankannya baik-baik, dengan atau tidak dengan seijinmu."

Yukimura pun terpaku saat mendengarnya. Semenit berikutnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Katakura-_san_, kamu mendengar pernyataannya sewaktu dia... menusukku. Masamune-_dono_ bicara bahwa dirinya mengetahui semua tentang-'ku'. Sebenarnya... antara Masamune-_dono_ dan 'diriku' yang berada di dunia ini... seperti apa awal hubungan mereka? Bisa menceritakannya padaku?"

'Kojuro' termenung sebentar, sebelum berakhir menjawab.

"Aku... justru tidak tahu sama sekali. Beliau mengampuni nyawaku setelah kami bertarung karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Pengakuannya padaku tentang sisinya sebagai polisi membuatku... terpesona, dalam arti kagum. Maka, aku menyatakan sumpah setia padanya sebagai imbalan. Setelahnya relasi kami sebatas Tuan dan ajudan. Jarang bicara soal perasaan. Tapi kalau menginginkan cerita... kamu bisa bertanya pada Magoichi-_san_. Mereka dekat, lebih dari sekedar kontak dalam kedudukan jejeran '_Red Pole_'. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu."

Yukimura kini menutup mulut. Entah kenapa terdapat sesuatu yang bakal tidak disukainya jika dirinya bertatap muka secara serius dengan wanita itu. _Feeling_, mungkin...?

**...**

**..**

**.**

Di toko...

Kobaran api menghanguskan sebagian badan mobil van.

Sebagian iring-iringan mobil yang berada di jalanan kontan melambatkan laju mengegas karena penasaran mengamati apa yang terjadi. Malah orang-orang sipil terlihat keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri, memotret atau merekam sebagai akun media sosial mereka masing-masing.

Masamune langsung mencengkeram lengan kiri 'Kasuga' disertai membisik, "Pasang barikade, APAPUN! Pokoknya usir para penonton."

"Sebentar—"

Niat 'Kasuga' untuk membalas kata terpaksa digantungkan seketika pria samurai itu melepaskan pegangan, berlari duluan menuju toko yang mulai terkena imbas api akibat ceceran bensin.

"_Fuck_..." geramnya sambil menaruh pistol ke _holster_ pinggang, buru-buru meminta ketiga kolega agar menjauhkan kerumunan. Sedangkan kesibukannya berkutat pada ponsel dan menelpon _back-up_ beserta pemadam kebakaran sebagai pengamanan area.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil SUV...

"Sepertinya parah... Aku harus membantu Masamune-_dono_."

Atas ketetapan hati Yukimura, 'Kojuro' tidak bisa melarang saat pemuda itu memilih keluar dari mobil... dimana dirinya juga ikut keluar untuk mengecek sekitar kalau-kalau 'Magoichi' tiba.

Sementara itu...

Di dekat mobil yang tiga-per-empat terbenam dalam toko...

"..." Masamune melangkah masuk ke gedung dengan hati-hati.

**"CRIK! CRIK!"**

Sol sepatu sendal terus menginjak serpihan-serpihan kaca selama mengecek situasi. Berikutnya mencoba membuka pintu penyetir; ternyata terkunci atau memang terhalang dari dalam.

Diusahakan menjebol kaca jendela menggunakan sikut; lagi-lagi kendala kedua: kedua kaki si pengendara ternyata terhimpit _dashboard_.

"Menyusahkan..." desahnya sambil melemparkan pandangan ke sisi penumpang belakang.

Dari beberapa lubang retakan besar di dinding mobil van... Mata kirinya memicing kala mendapatkan kejelasan situasi di dalam ruangan box tahanan. Jilatan-jilatan api telah memakan seputar area disana; belum diperparah kucuran bensin.

"IEYASU! KAU BISA BERDIRI? BERJALAN KEMARI?" Serunya sambil menjauhkan puing-puing beserta tumpukan tiang-tiang baja tulang penyangga kaca etalase. Sayangnya tidak bisa mendekat lebih karena beberapa tiang masih menempel pada tembok, ditakutkannya akan runtuh menimpa.

Berhubung si empunya nama tidak merespon panggilannya selain memeluk sosok _The Ripper_ yang sepertinya pingsan...

Masamune mengalihkan pengelihatan ke sekeliling, mencari sesuatu... bantuan... atau cara praktis.

Toko ini sendiri ternyata berisi benda-benda koleksi, di antaranya...

_'Katana...'_ membatin sambil menghampiri salah satu rak, tidak membuang waktu menghancurkan kaca dan mengambil pedang katana berwarna hitam yang terpajang.

Menarik bilah dari sarung...

"..." Masamune tertegun menatap tulisan kanji yang tertera pada bilah.

"_Bonten_..." gumannya seraya memejam dan menggenggam erat-erat gagang pedang.

"Kojuro... hingga detik ini pun... kau tetap berusaha menjaga punggungku dan memberikanku _support_." Senyumnya seketika membuka mata kirinya, lalu memasang posisi menyerang di depan mobil van, sampai kilatan-kilatan petir biru menghiasi sekujur bilah dan—

**"BLAAAAASSST!"**

Pedang diayun menebas sisi atas kendaraan.

Gedung pun bergetar. Reruntuhan bata beserta tiang-tiang baja yang berjatuhan langsung terbawa daya tekanan hempas ke luar.

Setidaknya atap kendaraan sudah terbabat, memudahkannya untuk membuka sisi pintu penyetir, diteruskan menghancurkan _dashboard_ menggunakan katana.

"...Masamune-_dono_!"

Suara panggilan khas membuatnya menoleh ke rival-nya yang berlari kecil menghampiri.

"Hei, bawa orang ini keluar. Aku akan mengurus Ieyasu." Perintahnya seraya menyerahkan bopongan. Yukimura sendiri tidak butuh pikiran ribet, cekat saja membawa pria petugas CIB yang dipercayakan padanya dan menggendongnya keluar dari gedung.

Masamune kini naik ke kursi pengemudi dan melompat ke ruangan penumpang belakang.

Konsiderasinya sejujurnya tidak termasuk bagi pria berwajah kembaran Ishida Mitsunari. Tapi berakhir menyarungkan bilah katana dan mengecek nadi di jenjang leher itu sejenak. Kemudian menatap pemuda yang MASIH tidak bergerak dari posisi, dimana kedua mata itu memandang kosong pada sosok _The Ripper_ seolah-olah kehilangan instuisi.

"Ieyasu! Kau terluka?" Tanyanya untuk memancing reaksi.

Dan tetap, si empunya nama tidak merespon.

"IEYASU! DIA MASIH BERNAFAS, BODOH!" Serunya, kali ini disertai kepal pukulan pada pipi kiri si pemuda.

**"BUGH!"**

Itu sukses menarik fokus.

"M-Masamune..."

"Ya-ya, ini aku. Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanyanya dengan kalem, seraya memperhatikan kondisi lawan bicaranya dengan seksama. Beberapa detik berikutnya... Masamune bergaya seakan mengacuhkan kepastian bahwa kedua insan ini baru saja berhubungan intim.

"Benahi pakaianmu," ucapnya seraya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan box tahanan, lalu mengambil baju beserta set zirah dan melemparnya ke si pemuda. "Pakai, cepat. Mobil ini bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu."

"Aku... kekuatanku..."

Kalimat itu ditimpal oleh Masamune. "Kita bisa bahas itu nanti! Di luar sudah banyak orang, bakal merepotkan!"

Ieyasu kini mengadukan kontak pandangan, sedikit sayu sewaktu memaksa bicara, "Kekuatanku seakan tersedot. Aku... bisa merasakan Mitsunari, _temanku_, dia... saat itu sepertinya membutuhkanku. Dan sekarang... aku tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun dalam tubuhku..."

"..." Masamune kini menghibahkan perhatian.

"...MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

Suara rival-nya memaksa Masamune untuk mengesampingkan pemikiran. Zirah disingkirkan, bergegas memakaikan jaket kuning bertudung pada si pemuda.

Sesudahnya mengucap penuh penekanan, "Ieyasu, kubilang: kita bisa bahas itu nanti. Jadi SEKARANG... ikut denganku atau membawa pria ini mati bersamamu. Pilihanmu."

"..." Ieyasu memejam penuh pelik, namun segera berdiri menggendong pria yang pingsan di pelukannya.

"_Good boy_," puji Masamune saat berdiri menarik bilah katana dari sarung. "Karena kita HARUS menyelesaikan banyak masalah. Itu kalau kau mau maju menciptakan perbedaan. Seminggu dan kunyatakan: AKU mengharapkan rasionalmu."

Ieyasu pun memicing atas penempatan poin 'AKU'.

Sepatutnya praduga terburuk terlintas dalam benak. Dan ter-khusus versi-nya, dirinya telah berjanji pada Mitsunari si pembunuh. Bahkan kini si _dokuganryu_ berani menaruh ikrar kesetiaan padanya meski penyampaiannya terkesan terselubung.

"Pasti, Masamune-_san_." Angguknya.

Masamune menyeringai sewaktu mengayunkan bilah pedang berbalut kilatan-kilatan petir biru.

**"DUAAAAAARRRR!"**

Ledakan terdengar bersamaan hancurnya separuh ruangan belakang van, dimana pada penghujung pemandangan kepul debu dan asap hitam... Sosok Sanada Yukimura tengah berdiri menantinya.

"Heh," decaknya tepat hatinya menegaskan, _'Berikutnya tinggal mengurus bocah itu._'

Sepanjang kejadian di toko...

Di sisi pemikiran 'Kasuga'... Berhubung para polisi prefektural telah berdatangan ke TKP, mau tidak mau opsinya untuk menanti apapun rencana penyerangan HARUS dibatalkan. Maka, keputusan terbaik...

"CEPAT, AMBIL PRIA ITU!" Poin 'Kasuga' pada si _Prince of Misfortune_ yang berada di pelukan pemuda kembaran '_chairman'_ Tokugawa.

Memanfaatkan intrik ketegangan disana karena Ieyasu terlihat SANGAT berat hati...

"Kojuro," panggilnya dengan pelan kala mendekati si '_Right Eye_', kemudian membisik, "Gunakan kesempatan ini. Aku akan mengurus Ishida Mitsunari. Kupastikan yakuza pihak Toyotomi mendapatkannya, utuh. Dan... usahakan kita bertemu nanti malam."

"..." 'Kojuro' mempertimbangkan baik-baik seketika mengamati ketiga tahanan yang kini cekcok dengan para polisi sewaktu hendak dibekuk.

"Baik. Dan... maafkan aku."

Sesudah pernyataan itu, 'Kojuro' langsung melingkarkan tangan kiri ke depan leher 'Kasuga' sekaligus mengambil pistol dari _holster_ dan menodongkan ujung laras pada kepala.

"KALIAN, CEPAT KEMARI!" Serunya sembari menggeret sanderanya ke sisi pintu pengemudi.

"_HANCHO_!" Seru para petugas CIB.

Ketiga tahanan sempat saling bertukar pandang baik di antara mereka sendiri, terhadap si penyandera, 'Kasuga' dan para petugas CIB, juga ke para polisi prefektural yang tidak ayal lagi mengeluarkan pistol masing-masing.

Masamune mempercayai pemikiran 'Kojuro'. Toh tidak ada pilihan lain.

"_OKAY GUYS_! _LET'S PARTY_!" Serunya dengan semeringah senyum tepat memfokuskan kekuatan petir dan menebas berkali-kali tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada para aparat hukum untuk bereaksi. Bentuk-bentuk 'X' pun meluncur dan membabat mobil-mobil para polisi sehingga keributan ledakan-ledakan berantai tidak terelakkan lagi.

Itu adalah distraksi.

Masamune segera menyarungkan pedangnya, menarik lengan kiri Yukimura... mengajak berlari. Ieyasu mengekor meski was-was terhadap si-kon Mitsunari si pembunuh.

Begitu ketiga tahanan masuk ke mobil... 'Kojuro' mendorong 'Kasuga' ke jalan, lalu masuk ke ruangan pengemudi dan menutup pintu.

**"...BRUUUUUUMMM!"**

Mobil SUV pun melaju kencang tanpa pusing harus menabrak berbagai mobil sipil semudah _bom-bom car_ dan beberapa detik kemudian memasuki jalanan besar menuju tol.

'Kasuga' beranjak berdiri, buru-buru meminta semuanya menahan tembakan disertai mengomandokan pada para polisi prefektural, "ITU MOBIL BIRO, ADA PELACAKNYA! BIAR KAMI YANG MENGURUS MEREKA!"

Selanjutnya menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel, menelpon beberapa kolega terpercayanya untuk bergabung sebagai tim rahasia di luar kebijakan hukum yang berlaku.

Oh ya, dirinya jelas meletakkan lencana dan dipecat secara tidak hormat kalau ketahuan bos-nya.

Tapi persetan.

**"BOOOOOOOMMM!"**

Suara ledakan dari mobil van yang nyangkut di toko... mengiringi datangnya berita buruk, bahwa Detektif Masamune tidak kunjung tiba ke ruang perawatan biro.

"_DAMMIT_!" Seru 'Kasuga' sambil melempar ponselnya dengan frustasi.

**...**

Di lain sisi...

Situasi 'Magoichi Saika' sendiri cukup buruk.

"Wah-wah..." 'Hanbei' mengambil pedangnya dari mobil dan menatap mobil-mobil yang terkepung. "'_Red Pole_' rupanya. Bukankah sudah diperjelas dalam kesepakatan, Nagakute sudah menjadi teritori milik Hideyoshi-_sama_?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan untuk permintaan jawaban.

"Yaaa," jawab 'Magoichi' sambil menyiapkan pistol yang dinamainya: 'S-String'. "Dan kau bisa melangkahi mayatku dulu kalau mau menentang pemilik baru. Ieyasu-_sama_."

'Hanbei' memberikan hormat penghinaan. "Aku tidak keberatan. Toh Ieyasu-_sama_ mu sudah tinggal sejarah. Sesudah kami mendapatkan kepala seluruh keluarganya, tentu."

"Keparat!" Maki 'Magoichi', langsung membidik para cecunguk berlabel: Toyotomi. Sedangkan 'Hanbei' tidak tanggung membersihkan para cecunguk berlabel: Tokugawa.

Dan... peperangan pun terjadi sericuh-ricuhnya.

**...**

Pagi pun menjelang siang...

'Masamune' terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya yang tanpa busana menampilkan kulit tubuh beserta kedua tangan dan kedua kaki yang penuh hiasan tato serupa baju.

Sejauh fokus, kesadarannya tetap membiarkan wanita-wanita dayang menjelajahkan jemari-jemari lentik padanya. Selama tatapannya teracu ke masing-masing wajah... mencari 'kekasih'-nya yang barusan membaur di antara mereka.

Saat tangan salah satu wanita menjamah wajahnya, menuntun menoleh dan mencium bibirnya... 'Masamune' menanggapinya, membuka mulut dan mengikuti permainan lidah, bahkan menyempatkan memegang lekuk biola pinggang, menguak ujung kimono minim dan meremas bokong sekal kala mendekatkan badan molek itu padanya.

"Masamune..."

Panggilan-panggilan manis dari mereka...

Sementara 'Masamune' melirik ke wajah 'kekasih'-nya yang lagi-lagi terlihat di antara wajah-wajah para wanita yang mengelilinginya. Sesi ciuman pun diputusnya, tangannya segera menyingkirkan wanita di dekatnya dan menjangkau salah satu dari lainnya.

Sayangnya yang didapat bukan 'kekasih'-nya.

"Masamune..."

"..." 'Masamune' memicing sewaktu 'kekasih'-nya menjauh dari kumpulan wanita-wanita dayang... mundur menuju pintu.

"_Hime_..." panggilnya sambil menjauhkan tangan-tangan yang mengharapkan atensinya. Tapi 'kekasih'-nya hanya memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menembus pintu.

"Tsuru...hime..." panggilnya kembali, kali ini mendorong wanita-wanita di dekatnya dengan sedikit kasar saat buru-buru membuka pintu.

**"SRAK!"**

Begitu pintu tergeser...

"..." 'Masamune' tertegun memandang lorong yang... remang, anehnya cahaya matahari hanya sebatas ruangan ini. ITU membuatnya menoleh tersebab suara-suara manis yang mendadak lenyap, dimana tidak ada siapapun berada di ruangan ini seolah-olah para wanita barusan hanya... halusinasi.

Asap opium masih pekat mengisi udara.

'Masamune' pun mendesah lelah kala memulai langkah keluar ruangan, menyusuri lorong rumah berdesain khas tradisional Jepang.

Tempat ini sendiri serupa puri pagoda, terawat dan... sesunyi kuburan. Setiap penerangan tidak lebih selain lampu-lampu berwarna suram.

Sepanjang berjalan... Mata barunya secara unik dapat melihat berbagai hal. Beberapa kali sekelebat bentuk-bentuk makhluk menciptakan bayangan-bayangan janggal pada pintu-pintu kayu berdinding kertas.

Tidak jelas penempatannya. Itu merupakan pemikiran di bawah alam sadarnya, atau mungkin... bayangannya sendiri? Sejelasnya bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan baginya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama...

Fokusnya kini terkunci pada 'kekasih'-nya yang berdiri di dekat tangga. Wajah manis sepucat mayat disana menatap kosong selama mempoin arahan.

"Tsuruhime..." gumannya kala mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya. Namun 'kekasih'-nya menaiki anak tangga tanpa menantinya, membuatnya mengejar menaiki anak tangga juga, menuju lorong barisan kamar.

Kemudian 'kekasih'-nya semudah itu tidak terlihat lagi dimanapun.

Jika mau menilik versi: Logika vs. Supernatural.

Heh. INI lebih mirip mengetes kesabaran ketimbang permainan tebak-tebakan. Ayolah, nyali apa yang mau diuji? Ini bahkan bukan konsiderasi!

_'Menyusahkan.'_ Komentarnya dalam hati karena mau tidak mau HARUS mengikuti permainan.

Saat separuh jalan dilalui...

Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di lorong berkedip-kedip dan... mati.

Kegelapan pun menyelimuti. Hitam... bersama alunan cekikik tawa... dimana-mana. SEMAKIN _nonsense_. Dan 'Masamune' sudah bosan. Keinginannya adalah berbicara pada 'Tsuruhime' dimanapun wanita itu berada, lalu pulang ke Jepang mencari target-nya dan menyelesaikan tugas. Beres.

Tapi katana favorit-nya ada disini... di salah satu kamar terkutuk, kamar yang SUPER dibencinya. Karena disana... pertama kalinya membabi buta, menghabisi mereka yang berlabel: Oda.

'Masamune' tidak pernah berharap untuk membunuh. Tentu saja semuanya tidak semudah memutuskan selayaknya melempar koin. Dua alasan selalu ada, dari dedikasi sampai pembelaan diri.

Yang mana saja... situasinya telah terbawa arus. Mungkin dendam. Mungkin pelampiasan. Dan dirinya terpuruk, tanpa harapan.

"...!" 'Masamune' menghentikan langkah seketika mendeteksi sesuatu yang... besar.

Di ujung lorong...

Titik merah terlihat mengambang di udara.

"_What the_-..." gumannya saat memicing dan—

**"WRRROOOOOOOHHH!"**

Geraman itu disertai sebentuk kehadiran yang melesat ke arahnya. Plus tombak mesin yang berputar serupa bor.

"Tch!" 'Masamune' reflek menyingkir.

Tepat berpapasan dengan apapun 'benda' besar itu...

_'T-Tadakatsu...?!'_ Syoknya.

**"BROOOOSSSSHHH!"**

Tombak diayun membabat pintu-pintu kayu berdinding kertas. 'Masamune' cekat mundur dan deret kuku tangan menggerus lantai kayu seketika membungkuk menghindari sabetan.

"_What_ _the fuck_-..." geramnya saat terus-menerus melompat mundur tersebab serangan-serangan yang SERIUS nyata!

'Masamune' pun memilih berlari secepat mungkin karena tanpa senjata, opsinya hanya kamar itu. Sedangkan kerusuhan berbagai pecahan-pecahan lantai kayu terus mengekor sejarak langkah.

Seketika instingnya menyatakan bahwa pintu kamar yang ditujunya berada tidak jauh—

**"WRROOOOOOOOOOHHH!"**

'Masamune' melompat bersamaan hunus tombak si 'Tadakatsu' dari belakangnya; kontan menerjang pintu kayu berdinding kertas dan jatuh berguling ke dalam ruangan.

"Ha-..." Sengal memburu dari mulutnya saat memicing ke lowong pintu.

Tidak ada apapun disana, maupun jejak segala kerusakan tadi.

"Apa... yang terjadi..." gumannya seraya memegangi kepalanya antara bingung dan frustasi. Mata ini... Bola mata ini terlalu menyesatkan. Mungkin efek opium...?

Namun di detik kembalinya fokus, menatap ruangan berpencahayaan suram ini...

"Yoooo~ Masamune-_kun_."

"...!" 'Masamune' membelalak.

_Disana_... sejarak hitungan meter, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam: jeans lurus berpasang jaket panjang bertudung yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan set _pack_ otot yang dipenuhi tato. Kulit benar-benar sepucat mayat. Ornamen penghias adalah kalung-kalung hitam yang menggantung hingga dada. Tidak beralas kaki.

"Kau... hidup... Ieyasu?" Batanya sewaktu beranjak berdiri.

Pemuda itupun tersenyum dalam bayangan tudung.

"Mmmm... Entahlah. Seharusnya kamu mempercayai kepalamu sendiri." Penekanan disertai jari telunjuk tangan kanan menunjuk kepala. Penampakan _knuckle_ terlihat... nyata, karena remangnya lampu memberikan bias pada senjata berbahan metal tersebut.

"Kutanya sekali lagi... APA KAU MASIH HIDUP?!" Bentaknya, sedikit panik karena menetap di ruangan ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang keluar dan bertemu 'Tadakatsu'.

"Kalau iya... kenapa? Lalu kalau tidak... juga kenapa?" Pancing pemuda itu lagi, kali ini berjalan menghampirinya.

'Masamune' jelas mundur dan merapat ke tembok. "Kau tidak mungkin... _disini_... bersama Oda..." Pertimbangannya, sekaligus menduga-duga apa ini termasuk halusinasi.

"Apa kamu melihatku mati?" Tanya 'Ieyasu' sekalem perlakuan tangan kiri bertahan ke tembok, merangkap sisi. "Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah mengambil bola mata kirimu. Dan _ini_..."

"..." 'Masamune' memicing tepat jemari tangan kanan pemuda itu menyentuh di bawah garis mata kirinya.

"Kontrak," bisik 'Ieyasu'. "Jalan tol menuju Neraka."

'Masamune' langsung memaling seketika wajah di depannya mendekat padanya. "Aku... tidak mengerti..." Balasnya.

'Ieyasu' menjilat telinga kanan dan mendesah. "Ahhh~ Apa kamu tertular sifat _naive_-nya? Atau berpura-pura bodoh?"

"...Kurasa kamu tahu jawabannya saat melihatnya. Pria itu, kamu kira akan mengabulkan keinginanmu begitu saja? Menghadiahimu kekuatan, SUPREMASI... yang bisa ditarik kapanpun." Bisiknya.

Deret jari perlahan demi perlahan menuruni lekuk wajah... dan berdiam di jenjang leher, mengelus seakan pengertian kasih sayang bertopik sakit jiwa.

"Ghhh!"

'Masamune' memejam erat begitu jemari itu bergerak mencengkeram, mendongakkan wajahnya dengan tinggi.

"AKU mengikat jiwamu. Dan _dia_ SEKARANG mengikat tubuhmu. INI timbal-balik dari 'satu mata untukmu'. Sedikit kegilaan. Sedikit permainan. BANYAK... pengakuan. Kamu tidak ubahnya _sex toy_ dalam tingkat yang lebih... _iconic_."

"..." 'Masamune' menggeratkan baris gigi atas penghinaan itu, membuatnya membuka mata kirinya dan mengadukan pandangan.

Sedangkan kedua iris berwarna merah bara di depannya mengunci fokus penuh... imitasi canda kotor. Sepatutnya _ini_ bukan Tokugawa Ieyasu yang diketahuinya. Tapi semua memiliki topeng, bukan? Dirinya pun tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau sudah mati. KE NERAKA SANA!" Bentaknya.

'Ieyasu' menyeringai tepat membebaskan cengkeraman, mundur selangkah.

Berikutnya mendadak maju kembali disertai sekelebat pukulan.

**"BUGH!"**

"ARGGGHH!" Teriak 'Masamune' tepat rahangnya dihantam telak.

Sementara 'Ieyasu' membuka kedua tangan sewaktu memancing. "Apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa kamu tidak menanyakannya pada dirimu sendiri!"

**"BUGH!"**

Lagi-lagi diikuti pukulan keras, sekali lagi tanpa peringatan, kali ini pada iga kanannya.

"AHHH!"

Raungan perih menggema dalam ruangan.

"Pertanyaannya: apa KAMU masih hidup?!" Tekan 'Ieyasu'.

**"BUGH!"**

"GAHHH!" 'Masamune' meringkuk kesakitan.

"Baiklah, semenjak kamu rada-rada terlambat turun ke bawah sana... Mungkin harus kuberitahukan berita terbaru." Godaan terdengar kala partial badan membayangi dan mulut itu membisik, "Sanada Yukimura sekarang berada di Neraka karena menolongmu. Menggantikanmu, hm? Oh ya, aku merantainya... literal, dan menidurinya berkali-kali. Kamu mau tahu dimana spot favorit-nya?"

"_FUCK YOU_!" Serunya saat menerjang pemuda itu.

'Ieyasu' mudah menyarangkan hujaman sikut ke punggung, berlanjut menghaturkan dengkul ke perut dan mendorong. 'Masamune' pun menabrak tembok.

Itu belum selesai.

Dua kali pukulan menghajar kedua sisi pinggang.

**"BUGH! BUGH!"**

Diteruskan membalikkan 'Masamune' menghadap tembok... mem-_press_ dari belakang. "Mmmmmmm~" desah 'Ieyasu' secara psikopat. "Ini posisi kesukaanku darimu..."

"NGGGHHH!" 'Masamune' berusaha berontak, namun kedua pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat dan ditekan ke tembok.

"Membuatku ingin memperkosamu berulang-berulang-berulang dan berulang. Kamu ingat suaramu saat itu? Kamu menikmatinya, benar? Memohon padaku... lagi-lagi-lagi dan lagi. Ah, _memori_..."

Bisikan dan gesekan sembul barang kepemilikan pada belahan bokongnya...

"MMHH! NGGHH...!" 'Masamune' BERHARAP mampu melawan. Walau penderitaannya atas segala kerusakan mental... pemuda ini pernah membuainya ke langit ketujuh.

Ironi.

"Kamu pikir apa yang mengikatmu denganku, hm?" Desah 'Ieyasu' sambil memperkuat kekangan, mengangkat keduanya ke atas kepala... Jemari satu tangan berakhir menjangkau kedua pergelangan tangan. Sementara tangan sepasang membuka kait celana dan menurunkan retsleting.

"Ieyasu... stop... kumohon stop..." pinta 'Masamune' kala menetapkan untuk... pasrah.

"Loyalitasmu... dirimu di masa lalu dan aku di masa lalu..." Lanjut 'Ieyasu' tepat dua jari menguak lubang dubur. "Kamu mendengar perkataan Ishida Mitsunari, bukan? Apa ya namanya... ehmmmm... reinkarnasi?"

"..." 'Masamune' jelas memicing.

"Kita ada karena mereka gagal dengan masa lalu mereka. Ini hanya perulangan, siklus." 'Ieyasu' tidak perduli saat menekankan penis-nya yang telah ereksi ke celah. "Kecuali kamu mau merubah benang takdir!" Lalu memasukkan keseluruhan panjang ke dalam lubang anus dalam sekali hentak.

"NGGGGHH! AHH!" Erang 'Masamune', memaksakan tetap berdiri meski yang ada hanya perih-perih-perih dan perih.

"Seperti detik ini... MEREKA berada di dunia ini! Menurutmu kenapa aku menghabisi Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, hm? APA KAMU SADAR DIMANA LETAK TAKEDA BAGIMU DAN DIA, HAH?!" Desak 'Ieyasu' begitu menggerakkan pinggul, memulai gerakan persetubuhan secara kasar.

"NA-AAAHH! AAHH! _Fuck_...! AHH!"

"Kenapa pemuda itu ingin menjadi rival-mu, hm? KENAPA HARUS KAWANAKAJIMA?!" Bentak 'Ieyasu' selama menghentak kasar, menggali terus-terus-terus dan terus.

"Dan coba pikir kenapa..." 'Ieyasu' menempelkan bibir pada lubang telinga kanan, "Pria itu meminta-MU membawa _dokuganryu_...?"

"IEYASU! OHH! NGGHHH! NHH!"

'Masamune' seperti hilang sedikit demi sedikit sepanjang gesekan terjadi. Penekanan dan penekanan dan penekanan... Kesadarannya telah kehilangan pegangan dan pijakan.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Teriaknya seiring mengerahkan segenap kekuatan barunya.

Kilatan-kilatan petir biru langsung menghempaskan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Hehehehehehehe..." Renyah tawa dari 'Ieyasu' seketika menegakkan badan serupa boneka.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan lelah, sedikit terhuyung. Tangan kanannya diangkat memanggil pedang berbilah hitam yang semenjak dua tahun lalu masih menancap pada tembok... bahkan gambaran darah belum dihapus dan sebentuk kerangka tanpa kepala juga belum berpindah.

Pedang pun berlibat kilatan-kilatan petir, bergetar dan melesat ke genggamannya.

"Semua itu adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu sendiri, Masamune-_kun_!" Seru 'Ieyasu' sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "INI ADALAH DISTORSI! KEINGINANMU SENDIRI!"

"_FUCK YOU_!" Teriaknya seketika berlari dan menebas sekuat tenaga.

'Ieyasu' melebarkan seringai tepat sinar berbalut petir-petir biru membelahnya. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk dan—

**"WHOOOOOOSHHHH!"**

...Pecah dalam ratusan kupu-kupu ngengat.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS_?!" Serunya kala menatap ke sekeliling. Bentuk-bentuk hitam seperti... manusia... mereka tahu-tahu merambat dimana-mana. Dan wajah-wajah itu adalah mereka yang pernah dibunuhnya.

Sementara kupu-kupu ngengat itu berterbangan, berputar pada kerangka yang bergerak, perlahan demi perlahan sebentuk keutuhan badan tercipta. Dari perawakan disana...

"Ranmaru..." ucapnya dengan pelik kemarahan.

"JADI INI MAU KALIAN, HAH?!" Teriaknya. "TERKUTUK KALIAN!" Dan menghajar, menebas brutal, menyerang apapun bentuk-bentuk yang berusaha menjangkaunya.

**"DUAAAAAAAARRR! BLAAAAAARRR!"**

Ledakan-ledakan energi bersahut terus dan terus dan terus. Ruangan kamar pun hancur berantakan. 'Masamune' bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang dibabatnya.

Sampai—

"Masamune-_dono_..."

Suara itu...

"..." 'Masamune' tidak mau menoleh. TIDAK, karena segalanya... RANCU! Kewarasannya dipertanyakan. Apalagi konsistennya. YANG MANA SAJA!

Sedangkan ITU merupakan suara milik pemuda yang terlalu memberikan BANYAK dampak padanya, yang dipertahankannya sebagai momok.

KINI menjadi limitnya.

"APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN?!" Bentaknya kala menoleh. Sama sekali tidak mempersoalkan keanehan rupa pemuda berambut ekor yang entah bagaimana penjabarannya.

"AKU BERSALAH! AKU TAHU! MENCINTAINYA DAN MENCINTAIMU! AKU EGOIS! AKU JUGA TAHU!" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri selama berjalan menghampiri.

Ya, menghampiri.

Dan apa yang ada di balik topeng ketenangan selama ini...

"AKU MENGGUNAKANMU SEJAK PERTAMA MELIHATMU DI RUMAH TAKEDA! AKU MEMILIH KELUARGAMU SEBAGAI TUMBAL; SEMUANYA TERENCANA!"

Yang tersebut: 'kejujuran'...

"AKU MENGHABISI SEMUA DI DEPANMU, AKU TIDAK PERDULI! BAHKAN MEMBIARKANMU MEROBEK MATA KANANKU! AKU MEMUTUSKAN DAN BERLAKU SESUKA KARENA AKU BISA!"

Segala kelam...

"LALU APA YANG KAU HARAPKAN, HAH?! AKU MEMANG BAJINGAN! AKU MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI DAN KAU BERKATA AKU HARUS BERDIRI! INI DIRIKU! INI!"

Di antara dua alasan: demi 'kepribadian' dan demi 'pengertian'...

"ITU PILIHANMU SENDIRI! KAU SUDAH MATI!" Bentaknya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Hatinya beku bukan karena kewajiban sebagai dua sisi maupun dosa.

"Permintaan maafku bukan karena aku membunuh keluargamu atau merantaimu dengan kata: 'cinta'," ucapnya kembali dengan kalem, sedingin khas-nya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak menyelesaikanmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Dirinya terbawa arus sejauh ini tersebab realita akan pilihannya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan memaafkanku untuk semua itu, hm?" Tanyanya.

'Yukimura' hanya menatap. Setelahnya berakhir pudar begitu saja.

'Masamune' pun memejam erat seketika lampu di lorong menyala. Dan tepat membuka mata kirinya, semua kejanggalan seakan tidak pernah ada. Hanya ruangan kamar yang porak poranda beserta sebuah kerangka tanpa kepala... lambang dari erosi jiwa.

"Hehehehehehehehe..." Kekeh tawa perlahan terlepas dari mulutnya. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Bahkan gema suaranya yang terdengar nyaring ke sepanjang lorong, terasa asing dan... menyedihkan.

'Masamune' menyeka mata kirinya yang basah oleh air mata.

Tidak perlu dipertanyakannya bagaimana bisa begini baik tentang bola mata kirinya yang tercap: 'kontrak' dan indikasi dari permainan uji nyali ini, ataupun kepala siapa yang masih menanti. Pastinya mereka yang mati akan selalu berkutat disini; dirinyalah yang tidak mau melepaskan semua influensi pribadi.

"Yang mati tetaplah mati. Jikapun aku harus kembali... Setidaknya aku masih punya pengganti." Datarnya sewaktu melangkah pergi.

...Mempapas sosok 'Tsuruhime' yang entah semenjak kapan berada di dekatnya.

Dan 'Masamune' sudah tidak perduli lagi.

...

..

.

Siang pun berganti sore.

Di pinggir kota Jeju... Motochika masih mencari.

Mungkin ini adalah tindakan bodoh, berjalan-jalan tanpa kejelasan. Walau terbilang nyasar, ponselnya berperan lebih dari sekedar berguna. Dan kuda adalah alat transportasi yang menyenangkan meski lumayan mahal untuk disewa seharian. Yah daripada menyewa taksi.

Baru saja makan siang, menunya _Jeonbokjuk_: bubur nasi manis-manis ikan yang aneh, menurutnya. Berikutnya melihat-lihat pemandangan _Yongduam_, batu mirip kepala naga.

Hm. Koneksi dari 'naga' dan 'laut'...

Tentu saja pantai merupakan puncak dari berbagai kemungkinan.

Jika tahu-tahu melihat 'naga' di sebuah _dock_ bertaraf pribadi, pastinya bukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"...Eh?" Motochika menghentikan laju kudanya sewaktu melihat ulang dan mempertajam indera pengelihatannya karena _disana_... seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan kelengkapan jas, ditemani beberapa _bodyguard_... sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah _yacht_ mewah yang berdiam di penghujung _dock_.

Otaknya berpikir bagaimana cara mendekat kesana. Para penjaga cukup banyak menjaga di area itu. Pengetahuannya tentang geng di film-film, orang-orang itu kemungkinannya bersenjata.

"Baiklah kuda. Sori, tapi kau harus menjadi distraksi. Aku akan mendoakan arwahmu kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa." Pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk leher kuda. Kemudian mengambil tombak jangkar-nya, mempersiapkan diri sewaktu memacu kudanya dan menepatkan momen yang pas untuk turun.

Setelah jarak diperhitungkan... Motochika pun melompat dan mencari persembunyian seketika kuda berlari menerjang ke area.

"HEI! KENAPA ADA KUDA DISINI!" Seru salah seorang _bodyguard_ sambil mengejar kuda, diikuti beberapa lainnya.

"Hehe~" Motochika buru-buru mengendap-endap ke air dan berenang menuju pinggir _dock_.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' hanya melirik sekilas pada kelengkapan pelana dan tali kekang yang menempel pada kuda. Kesadarannya tinggi bahwa terdapat seseorang yang 'bermain' disini. PLUS terdapat gelombang air di sekitar _dock_ tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa perlu menarik pedang, sarung katana diketukkan ke salah satu papan pijakan.

Sesuai dugaan, gelombang air lagi-lagi tercipta seakan sesuatu bergerak sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Masamune-_sama_?" Panggil salah seorang _bodyguard_ yang menanti di dekat kapal.

'Masamune' menyunggingkan senyum saat menjawab, "Kalian naik duluan, aku ada urusan sebentar di..." Dengan sekali gerakan, bilah ditarik dari sarung dan ditebaskan ke _dock_. "SINI!"

**"DUAAAAARRRR!"**

Alhasil kekuatan petir menghajar separuh _dock_ sampai pangkal daratan. Efek dentuman menerbangkan air beserta potongan-potongan papan yang hancur sekaligus—

"WHOAAAAHHH!"

Motochika ikut terlempar ke udara.

Seketika jatuh tersebab gaya gravitasi... Sebuah tangan langsung menangkap kaosnya, sehingga badannya tergantung di udara dengan ujung sepatu melayang sejarak _centi_ dari air yang beriak.

"Ohh~? _Sparrow_? Tampaknya kau nyasar lagi, hm?" Salam 'Masamune'.

"Huh...?" Motochika sepatutnya mengedip... bingung.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' mengamati seksama dari penampilan raut hingga pakaian, lalu memicing pada penutup mata yang berbeda dari khas si '_Sparrow_'. Maka, ucapannya...

"Kau... bukan dia."

"Uh-huh." Jawab Motochika.

'Masamune' pun melepaskan pegangan dan pria di depannya jatuh ke air. Berikutnya berjalan pergi menuju kapal tanpa banyak perduli.

"BWAHH!" Motochika buru-buru berenang, mengabaikan tombak jangkar-nya yang diciduk salah satu penjaga. Begitu kepalanya nongol ke permukaan air, titik-titik merah dari acuan pistol menyambut dahinya.

"WOH- HEI! _DOKUGANRYU_! AKU HANYA INGIN BICARA!" Serunya tanpa banyak berpikir. "KALAU KAU TAHU AKU BUKAN DIA... BERARTI KAU PERNAH MENEMUI SALAH SATUNYA! YA, KAN?"

'Masamune' berhenti melangkah.

"_DOKUGANRYU_!" Panggil Motochika kembali.

Seraya mendesah lelah, 'Masamune' memberikan signal untuk membantu si bajak laut. Setelahnya mengajak naik ke kapal. "Kita bicara di dalam, sekalian jalan. Biar aku bisa membuang mayatmu ke laut kapan saja."

"Haaaaaaa?" Datar Motochika.

Sementara 'Masamune' tersenyum manis. "Bercanda."

Perkataan semudah melanjutkan berjalan.

Motochika segera membarengi sambil bertanya, "Memangnya kau sudah bertemu siapa saja?"

"Baru tiga, Ieyasu, kau dan dia... Sanada Yukimura." Jawaban santainya saat menaiki anak tangga ke _deck_ kapal.

"Ohhhh!" Seru Motochika. Tentu saja girang sekali, _stalking_ ke pulau Jeju ternyata membuahkan hasil! "Lalu bagaimana keadaan bocah itu, juga Ieyasu?" Tanyanya senormal gaya pembicaraan antara 'teman'.

Para _bodyguard_ yang sudah naik kini mengambil posisi berjaga tepat mesin kapal menyala.

"Ieyasu-mu... aku tidak tahu," sahut 'Masamune' saat pintu kabin dibukakan oleh salah satu _bodyguard_. "Tapi Sanada Yukimura... berada dalam kondisi sedikit kritis, _seharusnya_."

Sepanjang mengekor ke dalam kabin, Motochika melewatkan penekanan dalam kalimat terakhir. "Kritis? Maksudmu terluka?" Cecarnya.

"Ya, tidak terlalu fatal. Kojuro menjaganya; Kojuro-ku, tentunya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa ada Kojuro lainnya. Untuk sementara tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Timpal 'Masamune'.

Sesudah menaruh pedang katana di meja bar... kedua tangan mengambil dua gelas beserta sebotol _whisky_ berlabel '_Buchanan's_' dari bar, diteruskan menuangnya ke masing-masing gelas.

"Pakai es?" Tanyanya seraya menunjukkan kotak berisi es batu bongkahan.

"Nah." Motochika mengambil salah satu gelas dan menegaknya _straight_. "Fuh... Ini enak."

"Habiskan saja kalau kau mau." Pernyataan cuek 'Masamune' sambil mencemplungkan sebuah bongkahan es ke dalam gelasnya, kemudian membawanya... berjalan dan duduk di sofa, menyilangkan paha kiri ke paha kanan. "Tentang dirimu, apa versimu bisa sampai kemari? Sinar hitam menyeramkan serupa, begitu?"

"Ya, itu!" Tunjuk Motochika ke lawan bicaranya sewaktu menuang isi botol ke gelasnya. Tiga-per-empat gelas.

Berikutnya membuka jaketnya yang basah dan menggantungkannya di kursi bar sambil bercerita ringkas.

"Sekigahara dan woooosh! Aku terdampar di Kyoto. Tanya-tanya malah dikejar polisi. Bagusnya aku bertemu seorang dosen, dia berjanji membantuku memecahkan tentang lambang aneh yang kugambar dan sempat... Uh, bermalam di apartemennya. Sayangnya pilihanku adalah berpetualang. Saat kupikir tujuanku ke Nagato, di bandara melihatmu bersama wanita serupa Nouhime... pengantin Oda Nobunaga. Kupikir kau berada dalam masalah. Jadi..."

Jeda sejenak...

Motochika kini melimpahkan pandangan serius ke si kembaran _dokuganryu_. "Hei, bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti khas _dokuganryu_ yang kukenal? Maksudku... kekuatan petir? Keadaanku sendiri... Entahlah, seolah-olah dunia ini memiliki penghalang. Kekuatanku SERIUS nol besar."

"Hmmmm," dengung 'Masamune', otaknya menelaah kala jemari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas sehingga bongkahan es berputar. "Hanya _lucky_. Atau memang misi." Dan meneguk seteguk.

"_Lucky_? Ohoo, misi?" Ulang Motochika disertai tawa kecil. "Itu aneh, bung." Komentarnya sembari membuka kaosnya yang basah. Bersikap semudah kapal ini adalah rumah sendiri.

'Masamune' sih acuh saja meski penampakan tubuh disana bisa dibilang lumayan. Kesibukannya hanya menaruh gelas ke meja kaca di depannya, lalu mengambil se-_pack_ rokok beserta pematik api dari saku jas.

"Aku sudah melihat dan merasakan dari yang teraneh sampai yang terburuk. Bagiku _ini_ biasa saja." Balasnya saat menyalakan sebatang.

Motochika menegak _straight_ lagi, disambung menuang tiga-per-empat gelas kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menggunakan bantuanmu. Hisahide Matsunaga di duniaku mengeksekusi banyak orang, bahkan menjadi Emperor. Dia dari semua... Haa... benar-benar menyedihkan. Karena itu aku harus mencari lainnya, khususnya Mori Motonari, rival-ku, karena hanya dia yang kulihat saat itu." Terangnya.

Kepul asap rokok mengisi udara.

"Matsunaga, eh?" Lirik 'Masamune'. "Motochika, seperti apa duniamu?"

"Hm?" Motochika menoleh, kemudian mengambil gelas beserta botol dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Duniaku sebenarnya adalah masa lalu. Peperangan, perebutan kekuasaan antara teritori dan... Yah bisa dibilang membosankan. Aku sih memilih melalang buana bersama kapalku dan para anak buah setiaku. Mengarungi samudera, mungkin sekali-kali merusuhkan Motonari. Hehehe~" Jawabnya saat duduk di sebelah si kembaran _dokuganryu_.

'Masamune' memainkan kepul yang dilepaskan dari rongga mulutnya, lalu bertanya, "Kalau kau bisa memilih, mau tinggal disini atau kembali?"

Motochika pun terdiam.

Namun tetap menjawab, seakan meminta... pendapat. "Kalau bisa... Uh, sulit sih. Aku menyukai seseorang disini. Sayangnya di duniaku... kurasa pria yang sama tidak bakal menyukaiku. Karena dia seorang _daimyo_, Uesugi Kenshin, '_God of War_' dari Echigo. Segenap perasaannya ter-khusus bagi Magoichi Saika."

'Masamune' melewatkan nama: 'Magoichi' meski cukup tertarik seperti apa pria yang bisa-bisanya menyatakan suka terhadap seorang wanita tomboy yang minus ekspresi.

"Pria?" Godanya disertai simpul senyum;

Wajah Motochika merona merah sewaktu meletakkan botol ke atas meja. "Aku sudah membaca soal _gay_ dan... _stuff_. Seharusnya cinta ya... cinta. Kenapa memusingkan urusan kelamin..." Kalimatnya segera ditutupi dengan menegak isi gelas secara _straight_.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang mengadili disini. Aku juga menyukai seorang pemuda: Sanada Yukimura." Papar 'Masamune'.

"..." Motochika melirik. "Kau tidak serius." Tekannya.

'Masamune' mengambil gelas dan meneguk _straight_.

Setelah meletakkan gelas ke meja... Jawabannya selalu mudah, SEKARANG. "Sanada Yukimura-ku sudah mati dan kutemukan pengganti. Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Kalau dia menolakku dan aku berakhir membunuhnya... Setidaknya dia mati oleh kedua tanganku sendiri. Toh aku tidak masalah tidur dengan mayat."

Mendengar itu... Motochika membuka mulutnya. Sedetik berikutnya ditutup kembali. Dan semenit kemudian komentar.

"Bung, kau sinting."

'Masamune' menyeringai saat menghisap rokok, memainkan kepul asap dikemudian. "Aku sudah menusuk perutnya dengan katana. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mengulanginya."

Motochika pun mendapatkan kejelasan koneksi tentang kata 'kritis' dan 'seharusnya' pada pembicaraan di awal.

"Kau—"

Kalimatnya terpotong jemari tangan yang cepat menangkap jenjang lehernya, disambung menghantamkan bagian belakang kepala ke pembatas kayu.

**"DUAK!"**

"AAAAHH!"

Erangan terdengar.

'Masamune' hanya menatap pria yang meringkuk kesakitan. Rokok sudah ditaruh di asbak. Sementara cengkeraman diperkuat sampai deret kuku mencekik leher. Sebelum niatnya untuk menginterogasi...

**"BEEP BEEP!"**

"..." 'Masamune' tertarik semenjak mengetahui suara apa itu. Kontan merogoh saku celana si bajak laut dan menemukan...

"Ahh~ Uesugi Kenshin," ucapnya saat melihat layar ponsel, dimana terdapat sebuah nama di notifikasi '_chat on_'.

Motochika berusaha menggapai ponselnya. "Ja—"

'Masamune' langsung menghantamkan kepala si bajak laut ke pembatas kayu kembali.

**"DUAK!"**

"ARGHH!"

"Hm... Coba dengar ini: 'Motochika, dia bisa membantumu. Otani Yoshitsugu. Kabari aku kalau kamu sudah sampai ke Jepang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat tinggalnya.'" Selama melisan tulisan yang tertera, 'Masamune' semakin memperkuat cekikan.

"NGGHH!"

Motochika memaksa menendang. Tapi lawannya menangkap kakinya dengan apit ketiak dan cekat beranjak menjejakkan dengkul ke selangkangnya dengan porsi mengancam.

"Tsk-tsk. Motochika. Tidak kusangka standarmu lumayan juga, hm? Karena '_Sparrow_' sangat... suka yang keras, sekelas Ishida Mitsunari." Goda 'Masamune' sedingin penampakan ekspresi sewaktu membuka _folder gallery_.

Dan 'Masamune' bersiul. "Cantik."

Berikutnya menekankan, "Mungkin aku bisa sedikit bermain dengannya? Memotong jarinya satu-per-satu, atau mempreteli organ dalamnya dan menjualnya ke _Black Market_. Pastinya menarik, bukan?"

"GRRRRHHHH!" Geram Motochika, sama sekali tidak mampu melawan karena bagaimanapun jari-jarinya mencakar pergelangan tangan itu, tetap saja...

"Mungkin tergantung..." lanjut 'Masamune' kala mendekatkan wajah, "JIKA kau menerangkan padaku seperti apa formasi di langit Sekigahara. Tentunya disertai keberadaan Yoshitsugu."

Motochika langsung meludah ke wajah di depannya. "Kau... bisa makan kotoran sana." Sinisnya.

'Masamune' mundur dan mengelap wajahnya dengan kain lengan jas. "Bagiku kau adalah kotoran. Tapi baiklah. Aku bisa improvisasi kok." Terangnya sesantai menaruh ponsel ke meja.

Berikutnya menarik leher yang disanderanya tepat beranjak bangun, lalu berjalan menyeret si bajak laut menuju kamar mandi. Diteruskan melemparnya ke dalam _bath-tub_.

**"DUAK!"**

Dahi pun terantuk pinggiran _bath-tub_ dengan keras hingga berdarah, membuat pandangan Motochika buram-timbul.

'Masamune' mengendurkan ikatan dasi, berlanjut menariknya lepas. Dasi diikatkan pada kedua pergelangan tangan si bajak laut, tersambung kenop agar tidak mudah diloloskan. Kemudian menyalakan air dingin.

"...Errghhh..." Motochika berusaha memaling seketika derasnya air mengguyur wajahnya.

Sementara 'Masamune' membuka jas, diletakkan ke atas kabinet wastafel dan membuka salah satu laci. Mengambil sesuatu.

"..." Motochika memicing pada pisau cukur yang terefleksi di kaca.

"Sekarang..." 'Masamune' membuka bilah dan bertanya dengan kalem, "Sashimi, opsi terbaik?"

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: semakin parah tingkat psikopat si 'Masamune'... Oh yeah! *grins*_**

**_*lirik 'Matsu'* Jadi 'Matsu' itu fujoshi *disambit tombak*_**

**_Uh... ngomong-ngomong judulnya nyambung ngga sih? *lol*_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *Hugs Akaneko SeiYu dan Tsuki-chan*, juga fav dan follow-nya *Hugs Quemala Maknae Line's*_**

**_Akaneko SeiYu: tQ!  
Tsuki-chan: Hahahaha. Begitulah saya, biasa tokoh utama selalu jadi bahan penyiksaan *ups* XD_**

**_Next chapter, things getting crazy and crazier. Beware! Buahahahaha~ Tampaknya 'Masamune' akan jadi antagonist tunggal? Ataukah Oda Nobunaga bakal turun tangan?_**

**_Okay, hint: "Mirror-mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." *smirks*_**


	13. The Big Bad Wolf and The Red Riding Hood

**The Big Bad Wolf and The Red Riding Hood.**

* * *

Di Tokyo...

Salah satu kamar utama; dalam sebuah gedung apartemen pada lantai tertinggi...

"...Oops!"

Masamune langsung menangkap abdomen di depannya karena si pemilik badan hampir jatuh gara-gara terpeleset dalam _bath-tub_.

"A-ah. Nyaris..." guman Ieyasu tepat berpegangan erat-erat pada lengan penyelamatnya.

Dan diakuinya pengalaman ini merupakan yang pertama, bukan soal _bath-tub_ melainkan... berada sedekat ini dengan _dokuganryu_ yang _ini_. Tentu saja cerita sewaktu menemukan _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh tidak mau dihitungnya karena—

"Oi-oi, kemana pikiranmu? Memijak saja seperti orang 'ga ngeh..." Komentar Masamune saat mendudukkan pemuda itu di pinggir _bath-tub_.

Tanpa menanti sahutan, kedua tangan segera menekan kuncian sumpal sehingga saringan terkunci, baru menyalakan kedua kenop berlambang merah dan biru. Air bertemperatur hangat pun keluar, mengisi bath-tub berbentuk oval yang cukup besar untuk ditempati empat orang. Derasnya kucuran cepat menimbulkan genangan air, merendam kedua telapak kaki si pemuda.

"Tempat ini..." ucap Ieyasu sambil melayangkan pandangan ke seputar yang super luas dan mewah.

Lilin-lilin merah beraroma terapi dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kaca terletak dalam tatanan, ditambah karpet bulu berwarna putih yang elegan bersanding tegel berwarna hitam, bahkan desain serba berkilau berdasar warna gading seperti sebuah kamar mandi istana kerajaan, plus keindahan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit berada di balik kaca yang berperan seakan dinding pada salah satu sisi.

"Tempat tinggalmu, uh... maksudku dirimu yang... 'dirimu'." Timpal Masamune, sebenarnya sedikit berpikir tentang kejanggalan penempatan kata: 'dirimu'. Tapi bersikap _whatever_ saja dan membantu membukakan balutan sarung tangan si pemuda.

"..." Ieyasu kini memperhatikan pria yang bersimpuh di samping _bath-tub_.

Dan bertanya, "Ne, Masamune-_san_. Kenapa kamu berperan... Um... seharusnya aku- Err, maksudku 'aku' paling tidak memiliki seorang... pe- pelayan...?" Hampir terdengar keraguan, sesungguhnya... salah tingkah.

"Hm?" Balasan dari pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan arti... tidak terdeskripsi.

Saat Ieyasu membuka mulut hendak memperjelas...

Terburu dipotong,

"Kurasa pelayanmu mungkin... Honda Tadakatsu? Dan 'Tadakatsu' sudah tewas. Jadi..." Masamune berhenti sejenak seakan menimbang-nimbang pemilihan kata.

"Aku khawatir," lanjutnya.

"Kau berdiri sendirian sebagai seorang '_chairman'_ dalam sebuah organisasi kriminal bernama yakuza. Dan kita hanya bertiga. _Ini_... normal." Tekannya sewaktu melepaskan simpul ikatan tali sabuk, diteruskan menarik celana panjang si pemuda. Pernyataan itu sendiri terkesan ter-khusus bagi dirinya sendiri.

Ieyasu melembutkan tatapan.

Ya, mereka harus saling menjaga. Itulah inti yang diperkenalkan oleh _dokuganryu_.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian...

"Hahaha..." Ieyasu tertawa kecil.

"_What_?" Tanya Masamune dengan ekspresi datar, atau merasa risih tersebab praduga bahwa dirinya sedang dijadikan bahan lelucon dalam kepala pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir..." Ieyasu kini menatap serius tepat mengungkap, "Seandainya aku benar-benar memilikimu... lebih dari seminggu..."

"..." Masamune tertegun saat jemari tangan menjamah rambutnya.

"Maksudku sebagai teman seperjuangan," ucap Ieyasu segera, juga menyingkirkan tangannya dari keinginan bertindak lebih.

"Aku ingin menyatukan semua teritori. Dengan dukunganmu, kita tidak akan terkalahkan. Saat pencapaianku sebagai seorang shogun berhasil... Segalanya, jika kamu meminta pasti kuberikan; kamu, seorang _daimyo_ terkuat... namamu akan terkenal dalam berbagai era."

Mendengar penuturan bertema iming-iming...

Masamune mendesah panjang.

"Kita bahkan tidak yakin bisa kembali. Dan kau bicara semudah diriku sekelas Tadakatsu-mu. Pegangan kita berbeda. Selebihnya bagiku, Sanada Yukimura merupakan satu dari yang setara. Kupastikan aku tidak menyetor nyawa sia-sia. Terhadapmu, juga lainnya." Tegasnya.

Sebelum ditimpal, Masamune melanjutkan, "Tapi sejauh berbeda... Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan berada dalam genggamanmu kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku. _Fair_."

Ieyasu tersenyum.

"Dalam medan perang, satu di antara kita pasti kalah dan... meninggal. Karena itu aku tidak boleh kalah. Terhadap semua." Ikrarnya.

Masamune beranjak berdiri.

"Yaaa. Lakukan saja apa yang kau cita-citakan. Yang penting kau tahu batasannya." Balasnya sesantai memalingkan punggung dan mengambil perlengkapan mandi. Kemudian menaruh semuanya ke undakan berlapis porselen di dekat _bath-tub._

_'Batasan... eh?'_ Pikir Ieyasu saat memperhatikan gerakan kedua tangan, juga interupsi wangi sensual yang terkesan kental akan rona darah... mengingatkannya tentang cerita singkat saat pertemuannya dengan _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh.

_"...Ieyasu... akan kulakukan apapun... untukmu... Tapi berikan Yuki... padaku..."_

_'Yuki...mura... kah batasanmu?'_ Kedua matanya menatap sayu seketika kedua kaki itu melangkah pergi, membuatnya secara reflek memegang pergelangan tangan kanan pria itu.

Otomatis Masamune pun berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanyanya, sedikit gerah karena udara hangat agak pengap bagi perlengkapan perangnya. Lagipula tidak mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi tersebab urusan pribadinya masih terfokus tentang rival-nya.

Sedangkan Ieyasu hanya mengadukan kontak pandang, seolah-olah perlakuannya tidak disengaja.

"Ieyasu?"

Panggilan itu menyadarkannya.

"Um..." Pegangan dikendurkan. "Kalau boleh, bisa minta tolong... menggosokkan punggungku?"

Air bening telah menggenang sebatas betis. Acuan satu mata terhadap sepasang mata belum terlepas dari pautan lurus segaris.

Masamune berakhir membuka mulut, "Aku—"

Ieyasu menyambung, "Ma- hahaha... Maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau kamu ada urusan pribadi dengannya. Mm... tolong kabari ya, kalau Katakura-_san_ hendak berangkat."

Pegangan dilepas.

Perasaan yang tadinya mengisi lubuk dada anehnya bertambah beban. Apalagi kala mengalihkan tatapan dan menyibukkan diri dengan kemasan-kemasan peralatan mandi, membaca berbagai label keterangan supaya tidak salah pakai.

Mungkin persamaan nama menjadikannya begini. Mungkin jiwanya lah yang terlalu terpaku pada sebuah indikasi.

Malah mungkin... semurninya hanya situasi.

Lagipula perbendaharaan kata: 'teman' sudah pasti jauh bagi seorang _dokuganryu_, pria yang kuat dalam berbagai penempaan beserta penempatan. Dan dirinya sudah merasa terlalu..._ dekat_. Walau penempatan arti: 'dekat' SAYANGNYA terlingkup si-kon transportasi berbeda dimensi.

Sementara Masamune melihat versi induksi.

Baginya... _ini_, seorang bocah, mencoba memimpin perjuangan demi sebuah 'mimpi'. Diusung kisah-kisah tentang keadaan keluarga Tokugawa Ieyasu beserta semua warna peperangan yang menyelimuti. Sejelasnya bocah ini... kesepian.

Masamune lagi-lagi mendesah panjang kala melucuti set pakaian atasnya.

"Masamune...-_san_?" Tanya Ieyasu, sepatutnya perkiraannya terdefinisi di luar prediksi saat pria itu melempar baju dan perlengkapan pelindung ke atas kabinet wastafel, diteruskan mengambil salah satu botol dari set peralatan mandi dan menuangkan isi ke pusat kucuran air sehingga busa sedikit demi sedikit melimpah.

"Aku tidak mau basah, juga tidak mau melihat alat kelaminmu." Alasan Masamune sewaktu menutup botol, menaruh botol ke lantai dan mengambil gosokan beserta _washlap_.

Ieyasu mencoba tersenyum.

"Kamu... sungguh pria yang baik, _dokuganryu_."

Sedangkan sahutan ringkas Masamune: langsung menepak kepala pemuda itu dengan _washlap_.

"Ouch...!"

"Belum jadi _daimyo_-mu, kau sudah membuatku melakukan aneh-aneh. Dasar." Timpalnya sambil mengambil duduk di pinggir _bath-tub_ sekalian mendorong pemuda itu turun ke dasar _bath-tub_ agar memberikan punggung untuknya.

"Jadi kalau kamu berada dalam genggamanku, aku boleh memintamu melakukan lebih?" Goda Ieyasu tepat air menggenang sebatas pertengahan lengan.

"Asal kau ingat, aku bisa mencakar bokongmu dengan enam katana kapan saja."

Balasan itu membuahkan dengungan dari Ieyasu. "Mmmmmm~" Kemudian menyipratkan air ke belakang.

"Ieyasu," geram Masamune seketika wajahnya terkena air, jelas tidak tanggung melawan balik dengan seciduk air pada tangan.

"Uwahhh!"

Suara teriakan diiringi lantunan kecipak air, menggema keluar karena pintu kamar mandi tidak tertutup.

"Ha! Berikutnya aku tidak akan ragu menenggelamkanmu!"

Begitu juga dengan pintu kamar utama, dimana kerusuhan adu mulut secara bercanda itu terdengar sampai ke sepanjang koridor kamar.

"Oh ya?"

Di lorong, Yukimura sedang berjalan mencari rival-nya untuk meminta momen _sparring_.

**"BYUURRR!"**

"Ah! Sial! Basah kan!"

Seruan khas milik Date Masamune membuat Yukimura berhenti di depan lowong pintu kamar utama.

"Hanya sedikit! Ayolah rileks-rileks!" Seru Ieyasu disertai tawa beserta tangan kanan yang merangkul.

"Ini sama saja mandi!" Timpal Masamune, berusaha melepaskan kuncian tangan dari lehernya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan kedua kakinya menggantung di pinggir _bath-tub_. Ini sama sekali bukan posisi yang menyenangkan!

"Ah~ Mem-bo-san-kan."

Mendengar itu, Masamune melirik setajam ujung mata pedang katana.

Ieyasu melebarkan senyum sewaktu pria itu membuka kedua sepatu sendal dan—

**"BYUUURRR!"**

"Heh! Kau mau perlawanan eh?" Goda Masamune seketika membenamkan kepala si pemuda ke air. Kecipak pun memuncratkan air kemana-mana.

Setelah beberapa detik ikatan pegangan saling mengendur...

"Bwah!" Ieyasu menarik diri dari kukungan air dan—

Masamune hanya menyeringai tepat kedua tangan mengalung ke belakang lehernya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Ieyasu memasuki ruang privasi-nya, terlalu dekat, bahkan menempel SANGAT dekat...

Mata kirinya kontan melebar terkejut saat mulut itu tahu-tahu merapat pada mulutnya.

"Mmmh-...!"

Jemari tangan yang semula bertahan pada pinggir _bath-tub_, merosot.

**"BYUURRR!"**

Masamune memicing tepat tekanan air diikuti gumul memaksanya membuka mulut secara spontan. Tidak ayal lagi pertukaran udara terjadi antara rongga mulut, bersama seling lidah yang menyeka minus intensi.

"..." Dan dirinya tidak berkutik seketika setitik perdebatan mengisi segenap indera.

Beratnya tindih.

Rona dominasi.

Gesekan.

Berani. TERLALU berani.

Kedua tangannya kontan bertahan pada punggung Ieyasu, sekedar mengelus agar menghentikan sematan faktor intimasi. Toh Masamune tidak ingin melukai pemuda yang senyatanya _mungkin_ hanya bermain dengannya seolah-olah meminta perhatiannya.

Ieyasu JUGA mengerti. Tapi INI...

Ciuman dari _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh PERNAH membuatnya terpaku. Walau terkesan lemah karena efek darah dari relung mata kiri, siratan secercah rasa yang tertuang sungguh semanis madu. Tentu saja kesadarannya tinggi tentang siapa saja yang akan terluka dengan tingkahnya terhadap _dokuganryu_ yang _ini_.

Namun menyadari versi egoisnya...

Ieyasu langsung menarik Masamune keluar dari benam air. Kini benar-benar meminta interaksi tepat memperdalam kuncian antara mulut, menggali kedekatan maksimal.

..Dan Ieyasu hanya melirik sedingin es ke Yukimura yang berdiri di dekat bingkai pintu kamar mandi.

**...**

Di _yacht_...

Motochika tidak berani berkutik.

_Hell_! Dirinya MEMANG tidak bisa berkutik.

Bilah pisau panjang yang berada segaris tipis mampu menyayat leher, kapanpun! Dan pria kembaran _dokuganryu_ ini sesarap tampang tanpa ekspresi yang tertampil; terus dan terus dan terus menyisirkan sisi tajam pada leher... turun ke bidang dada... dan—

"O-oi! Jangan... berani..." desisnya kala lempeng pisau diselipkan ke balik lingkar celana jeans.

"Tenanglah, aku mahir dalam bidang ini." Hibur 'Masamune' saat merotasi bilah dengan perlahan... menyisir kulit perut.

Motochika pun menahan nafas selama mungkin. Yang penting diam. Walau mata kanannya melotot penuh antisipasi terhadap pergerakan benda berbahaya itu.

Seketika sisi tajam memutus pengait celana...

Nafas lega pun terdengar.

"Masih dua jam, Motochika. Jadi bersabarlah." 'Masamune' masih saja hobi bikin ketar-ketir.

"Bajingan! Sebenarnya apa sih niatmu dengan cerita di Sekigahara?!" Seru Motochika sekesal-kesalnya.

"Mm..." dengung bertema bosan saat memberdirikan bilah, sisi tajam membawa turun retsleting. "Ada beberapa _task_ yang tercantum dalam notesku," jari telunjuk tangan sepasang menunjuk kepala, mengandaikan 'notes' adalah memori.

"Pastinya itu bukan urusanmu." Lanjut 'Masamune'.

"Ayolah, keparat! Kau mempertaruhkan sebuah nyawa disini! Tentu saja ITU urusanku juga!" Seru Motochika kembali, sementara 'Masamune' menyelipkan lempeng menyendok kedua buah zakar yang masih berada di balik celana dalam.

"Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin lepas dari mereka. Kegiatan per-yakuza-an dan mendalami kehidupanku sebagai... diriku."

Jawaban itu menjadikan Motochika berpikir,_ 'Yakuza...?'_

"Sebentar. Kau... ingin kembali ke masa lalu...?" Ringkasnya, penuh tanda tanya.

"..." 'Masamune' menelusurkan lempeng ke sepanjang sembul. "Mungkin ya... Mungkin tidak." Jawabnya tanpa penampakan ekspresi berarti.

Motochika berusaha mengacuhkan pergerakan lempeng yang terfokus pada alat kelaminnya. "Apa tujuanmu dengan masa lalu, hah?! Kau berharap merubah masa lalu? Apa untungnya bagimu- Maksudku... kau bahkan orang yang lahir disini! Di jaman teknologi yang _superb_!" Cecarnya, berharap dapat memperpanjang durasi nyawa.

Sedangkan air mulai menggenangi sebagian tubuh.

"Karma."

Sahutan singkat dari penyanderanya lagi-lagi mengundang tanda tanya bagi Motochika.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' menyibukkan pisau mengiris celana dalam dan... menelusurkan lempeng pada ukuran panjang yang tampak mengeras oleh faktor udara dingin beserta tekanan ancaman darinya.

"..." Motochika menahan nafas kembali saat sisi tajam dipakai untuk mengangkat penis-nya.

"Aku... terikat padanya," ucap 'Masamune' sewaktu membalikkan bilah sehingga sisi tumpul menyusuri sepanjang penis. "Jalan yang kupilih dengan pilihannya... dia- 'diriku' di masa lalu... Aku terikat buah karma yang sama."

"_BULLSHIT_!" Seru Motochika.

'Masamune' pun menghibahkan pandangan seksama pada 'korban'-nya. "_Why you said that_?" Tanyanya sepolos menyelipkan siku tumpul pisau ke celah urethra.

Motochika jelas menggeratkan baris gigi atas perlakuan psikopat yang terunjuk. Tapi mencoba menjawab meski tensi telah berada di ubun-ubun kepala.

"Dengar, bung. Aku tidak tahu apa dan siapa yang membuat otakmu jungkir-balik dengan pemikiran bahwa MEREKA yang bersalah dalam... kepalamu. Setiap pribadi BERBEDA. Kau PUN berbeda. Mau karma atau kebajikan, semua hasil keputusanmu sendiri! KAU yang berbuat. KAU yang menjalankan. KAU yang bersikap! Mengerti dimana perbedaannya?!"

Suara kecipak air akibat penekanan kemarahan dari si bajak laut...

'Masamune' mendesah panjang, lalu membawa pisau... sisi tajam menempel pada siku leher. Motochika lagi-lagi terpaksa menahan nafas.

"Bola mataku yang ini sudah bukan lagi karya Tuhan. Milikku berada di tangan Ieyasu, pemuda yang bersikap selayaknya 'kekasih' dalam versi maniak, mengikat jiwaku. Dan pria itu... Nobunaga memberikanku mata baru, 'satu mata untukku'; INI tanda kematian, kekuatan untuk membelenggu fokusku. Aku... ingin membebaskan diri." Terangnya dengan intonasi kalem seolah-olah kalimatnya merupakan hasil rasional terbaik.

"Dengan melarikan diri... ke masa lalu...?" Sambung Motochika seakan menegaskan topik pembicaraan. "Berharap membalikkan permasalahan... DENGAN MELARIKAN DIRI, HAH?! Itu konklusi terbaikmu? Membuang muka atas... SEMUA! APA KAU PANTAS DISEBUT SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI?!"

"PENGECUT!" Bentaknya dikemudian. Sisi tajam pisau otomatis membaret kulit.

Sementara 'Masamune' hanya memandang lelehan darah yang perlahan mengalir dan mencemari beningnya air.

Lalu membalas, "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau menyukai pria itu. Tapi kenyataan yang berada di masa lalu berbeda, benar? Bagaimana penyebutanmu untuk kata: 'perasaan'?"

"..." Motochika memicing perih. Memaksa melewatkan kesadaran tentang nama: 'Nobunaga' dalam kalimat sebelumnya. Tapi sekali lagi BERUSAHA menjawab ketentuan sesuai aturan logika.

"Pemikiranku berdasarkan kewajiban. Aku adalah pemimpin klan Chosokabe. Kehidupanku kuserahkan pada bentang lautan dan rakyat yang menghabitasi pulau-ku! Aku rela menerima kenyataan bahwa AKU ADA untuk SEMUA! ITU BUKAN BEBAN! MELAINKAN ITIKAD! KESUNGGUHANKU!"

'Masamune' menatap sayu.

"Kau... pria yang merepotkan." Apresiasinya untuk sesaat, kemudian menjauhkan pisau dari siku leher dan memotong ikatan dasi.

"Lakukan... bunuh aku. Sebelum aku mengejar mereka satu-per-satu. Sebelum aku merubah masa lalu." Pintanya, meski tersemu penyesalan yang mendalam bahwa dirinya telah gagal menempuh konsisten, bahkan komitmen. Ya, yang mana saja. Dan dirinya... lelah.

"..." Motochika hanya menghibahkan tatapan bertema pengertian. Berikutnya memejam tepat menarik kedua tangannya dan mematikan kenop air.

Air berombak saat tubuhnya beranjak duduk.

"Aku menyesali banyak hal dalam kehidupanku," ucapnya sewaktu jemari tangan kiri yang basah menyeka rambut penyanderanya. "Aku tidak akan menambah penyesalan dengan mengotori kedua tanganku... terlebih jika alasan ini merupakan keputusan yang harus kau tempuh sendiri."

"..." 'Masamune' hanya diam menanti. Ya, menanti ajal, seandainya bisa.

"Dengar bung," lanjut Motochika saat memegang kepala penyanderanya. "Aku mungkin tidak mengetahui apa saja yang pernah kau jalani sampai bersikap sesarap ini..."

Dahi disandarkan pada kening pria itu. "Tapi kau tidak sendiri." Bisiknya sebagai penekanan. Dan dimana bahwasan 'tidak sendiri' dalam kalimatnya... Motochika mendekat dan mengecup bibir pria itu.

"..." 'Masamune' mencoba pasif. Masalahnya hatinya menginginkan pesona... kehangatan. Ini serupa menghadapi kembaran Tokugawa Ieyasu, pemuda yang dianggapnya berbeda, ternyata sama saja. INI seakan penutup persoalan, dan dirinya...

Pisau cukur dilipat saat mulutnya perlahan menanggapi, mengulum bibir yang tersuguh.

**"KLETEK!"**

Pisau dijatuhkan ke lantai.

Motochika tidak keberatan sewaktu tangan melingkar ke belakang lehernya. Balasannya hanya membuka mulut dan mengunci antara mulut seolah-olah perlakuan intimasi dalam wujud menenangkan adalah... wajar.

Lagipula...

Apa yang ada di lubuk dada semenjak melihat pria bermata satu yang begitu... indah... memainkan enam pedang, melesat dan meliuk bak seekor naga, hingga setiap kali tombak jangkar-nya beradu dengan deretan bilah tajam serupa cakar...

"Ha-..." desah disela lidah yang menyisir sisi lidah yang meliuk...

...Setiap kali semeringah senyum kala teriakan "_COME ON_!" dari mulut itu...

"Nhh-..." erangan terlepas seiring jemari kedua tangannya mengelus lembaran-lembaran rambut...

...Dan setiap kali pertunjukan kilau biru yang menghujam daratan seakan sambaran petir...

"Mmmhh-..." Motochika langsung merangkul punggung penyanderanya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam _bath-tub_.

Kecipak air terdengar selama pergolakan penjajakan asmara; ciuman bagaikan membara dalam definisi yang... mustahil. Jemari kedua tangannya langsung mencabik kemeja dan menarik kain yang basah itu lepas.

"Ohh..." 'Masamune' pun tidak kalah membangkitkan rasa... keinginannya untuk ditundukkan... dikekang dalam pengertian: dihancurkan.

Mulut Motochika terus menangkap mulut yang terbuka seperti gaya tarik gravitasi tersendiri, dan dirinya... terbuai.

"Anh-..." desah kembali mengiringi sesaat menggesekkan lidahnya pada lidah penyanderanya. Ini fatal. Betapa lidah itu menggelut fasih sejalan indera pengecapnya mencecap dinginnya sebuah karakter.

Tapi bermain api sepanas biang es... sudah menjadi tabiatnya.

Maka, jemari kedua tangannya terus bekerja melucuti kain celana panjang yang basah, berlanjut celana dalam... memastikan faktor dominasi saat mendorong pria itu merebah tanpa selembar benangpun selain pemandangan tato-tato bersambung.

Motochika mengadukan antara mulut dan mengunci kedekatan maksimal seketika menindih.

"Aku tidak akan memilikimu..." ucapnya kala jeda pertemuan antara mulut. Sekedar menarik udara. Mungkin sedikit menekankan rasa.

"Tapi aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau... JUGA seekor 'naga'. Dan kau bukan milik siapa-siapa."

"..." 'Masamune' memicing.

"Tidak apa-apa... _dokuganryu_..." ucap Motochika kembali, mengimitasi pembawaan Uesugi Kenshin yang berada di dunia ini. Ya, kini dirinya mengerti mengapa pertemuannya harus diawali dari si dosen... dan berpucuk pada pria ini, kembaran _dokuganryu_.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit rasa dari kebebasan. Petualangan." Bisik Motochika sembari menjilat bibir di depannya. "Bersiaplah."

Kemudian memegang kedua paha si kembaran _dokuganryu_ dan menembuskan penis-nya ke dalam liang dubur, menguak meski terasa tanpa konsiderasi, namun ini adalah pembawaan dalam pertunjukan...

Kebebasan.

"AHHH!" 'Masamune' mengerang lepas seketika benda lembut itu memasukinya, mengikatnya dalam versi... menahannya agar tidak jatuh... ke dasar pemikiran yang tidak menghasilkan jawaban apapun.

"OHHHH! OHHH!"

Jemari kedua tangan 'Masamune' menggenggam erat pinggir _bath-tub_, sementara si bajak laut beranjak ke posisi berlutut, menariknya bak tergelung dalam lilitan cumi-cumi raksasa.

**"BYUURR!"**

'Masamune' memejam kala terbawa merosot ke kubangan air dan membiarkan kesadarannya me-rileks selama hentak terasa mencapai relung jiwanya yang kosong. Setiap gesekan terasa sangat nikmat, berpadu gemuruh permukaan air yang semakin berombak dan berombak dan berombak di atasnya.

_"...Kamu tidak ubahnya sex-toy dalam tingkat yang lebih... iconic."_

Ingatan itu...

Gelembung-gelembung udara melesat liar dari mulutnya seketika mendongak membuka kelopak mata kirinya.

Dan—

_"DATE MASAMUNE!"_

Teriakan kelam bertumpuk-tumpuk yang menyengat beserta penampakan sosok 'Ieyasu'—

"BWAH!" 'Masamune' langsung menarik diri dari air dan berontak.

Kecipak air pun rusuh ke mana-mana.

"Woh- Whoah-" Motochika segera duduk menangkap tubuh pasangan intimasinya, memeluk seraya menariknya dari air. "Shh- Shhhh..." bisiknya saat memeluk erat begitu pria itu terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Shhhhhh..." Ulangnya sambil mengelus tubuh yang gemetar dan terengah-engah.

Saat Motochika hendak mengalihkan apapun ketegangan yang dialami oleh si kembaran _dokuganryu_, dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya...

"S-stop..." pinta 'Masamune' sambil melepaskan pelukan si bajak laut.

"Kau tidak ingin 'lepas'?" Tanya Motochika saat maju mengecup bibir di depannya.

"_Can't_." Jawaban padat 'Masamune' tepat menjauh.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum mulai..." Tekan Motochika, diikuti menggerakkan pinggul sehingga penis-nya kembali menggali lubang anus si kembaran _dokuganryu_.

"_I said... _Stop." 'Masamune' berniat beranjak bangun, namun Motochika mempererat pegangan pada pinggang.

"Apa? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"_ALL_!" Bentak 'Masamune' di depan wajah si bajak laut. "_THOSE FUCKERY UGLY SHITS ARE HAUNTING MY ASS_! " Lalu melembutkan ekspresi saat mengucap penuh penekanan meski badannya masih gemetar. "_I can't fucking around with you. I just... CAN'T_. _Not this time... Not today... NOT EVER_!"

Dan kembali kelepasan emosi, "MEREKA DIMANA-MANA!_ MESSIN' MY BRAIN _DAN _FUCKING EYE _INI MEMAKSAKU PERCAYA! _I CAN'T ESCAPE_!"

Berikutnya mencoba menarik nafas dan membuang nafas secara... yoga.

"_Past_... satu-satunya harapanku untuk pergi dari SEMUA _madness_." Tegasnya sekalem pandangan yang mencitrakan peliknya situasi yang dijalaninya.

Sedangkan Motochika tidak mengedip sekalipun kala menyadari satu hal yang unik dari mata kiri si kembaran _dokuganryu_. Ya, pupil itu... sangat... _demonic_.

"Kalau begitu, lepas saja." Sahutnya.

"..." 'Masamune' memicing.

Motochika kemudian tersenyum sewaktu mendapatkan koneksi.

"Ohhh~ Kau takut kehilangan kekuatanmu yang serupa _dokuganryu_ yang kukenal. Kau ingin mempertahankannya karena... Kau ingin melawannya, begitu? Dua refleksi... Dua pribadi... DUA IRONI!" Paparnya, lalu mendekatkan wajah. "Mereka semu bung. Ayolah, realita? Halooo?"

Sebelum ditimpal, Motochika bicara lagi. "Tapi untuk apa, hm? Repot-repot kembali ke masa lalu. Sebenarnya untuk SIAPA? Dirimu... atau Sanada Yukimura?"

"..." 'Masamune' berusaha... menelaah. Apa tujuannya... berlama-lama mendalami sebuah argumen... yang tidak disukainya.

"_Dokuganryu_... hei..." panggil Motochika seraya membawa jemari tangan kanan mengelus pipi di depannya. "Kau hanya manusia," bisiknya. "Relakan, oke."

Pandangan 'Masamune' menjadi sayu saat membalas, "Sayangnya... Aku memang bajingan."

Kemudian mendorong si bajak laut sehingga kontak persetubuhan terlepas, diteruskan melimpahkan pukulan keras.

**"BUGH!"**

Suara hantaman dan wajah Motochika yang terpaling...

Air beriak seketika Motochika tidak tanggung menarik kaki kiri si kembaran _dokuganryu_ sehingga tubuh itu terjerembab jatuh ke air.

**"BYUURR!"**

Kali ini tanpa banyak menimbang-nimbang bahwa kepala pria itu sempat terantuk pinggiran _bath-tub_; kepal tangan kanannya melanjutkan mengembalikan pukulan ke wajah.

"Dasar munafik!" Seru Motochika saat menambah pukulan. "Kalau menggunakan nama: 'cinta' sebagai pembenahan SEMUA! Dasar bodoh!"

**"BUGH!" **

Suara pukulan menggema dan Motochika tidak berhenti menggelut, menindih disertai pukulan kembali. "Menyesatkan diri sendiri! Kau pikir semua rotasi berpusat padamu, hah?!"

**"BUGH!"**

Suara pukulan seiring kecipak air bermuncratan keluar _bath-tub_...

'Masamune' segera menendang wajah si bajak laut. Berhubung pegangan pada kaki masih mengikat, dirinya pun terbawa alur ke posisi telungkup. "Gah!" Air masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Dan si _persistent bastard_ masih berusaha maju menindihnya.

"MMMMHHH!" 'Masamune' berusaha mencari-cari pegangan pada pinggiran _bath-tub_ tepat kepalanya ditekan ke dasar _bath-tub_.

Sementara Motochika kini beranjak bangun, keluar dari bath-tub dan menjambak rambut si kembaran _dokuganryu_.

"BWA-AHH!" 'Masamune' lagi-lagi terbawa.

Seketika tangan melingkar kuat pada perutnya dan segalanya terasa melayang... Di detik membuka mata kirinya, badannya sudah tersandar di pinggir kabinet wastafel.

"Lihat dirimu..." geram Motochika sambil menegaskan, dimana refleksi mereka berdua tergambar jelas pada permukaan kaca. "Kau sungguh menyedihkan. Kau tahu apa yang kupelajari saat di pulau Jeju? Pepatah: 'kebahagiaan itu seperti butir pasir, sementara kesedihan sebesar batu karang.' Bila mau bersama-sama dan tidak bersikap plegmatis; lalu mau sampai kapan terus berakting, hm?"

'Masamune' tersengal berat akibat kualitas pening dari air, dan sekarang harus menghadapi INI?

Kedua tangannya cekat membuka salah satu laci, mengambil sebuah silet saat penis si bajak laut menekan pada belahan bokongnya.

"_Don't you dare fucking around_..." gemeretuk baris gigi begitu menyikut wajah di belakangnya sehingga kekangan terlepas, lalu mencengkeram leher si bajak laut. "..._WITH ME_!" Bentaknya tepat tangan sepasang menebaskan silet.

"..." Motochika berakhir memandang datar seketika toreh sayatan menghiasi di bawah garis mata kanannya.

"Sudah?" Tanyanya dikemudian, seakan menantang.

"Yeah. _Fuck you_." Maki 'Masamune' di depan wajah si bajak laut, sambil melepaskan cengkeraman dan membuang silet ke lantai.

Motochika menggeleng, menafsirkan bahwa semua ini hanya canda senormalnya... 'kekasih'?

"Kau suka dikasari, rupanya." Desahnya sewaktu mengamati memar-memar merah bekas pukulannya yang tercetak di beberapa bagian wajah di hadapannya. "Aku tidak masalah mengikuti tingkah sakit jiwa-mu. Tenang saja, aku fleksibel."

Kemudian menyendok kedua paha di depannya, membuat si kembaran _dokuganryu_ terhentak duduk di pinggir kabinet wastafel kala mendekat di antara kedua kaki yang terbuka baginya.

"..." 'Masamune' lagi-lagi... menanti. Ini seperti permainan dalam taraf... Mungkin transisi pelepasan?

Nah.

Ini hanya... hiburan.

Tepat si bajak laut mencium mulutnya, 'Masamune' langsung meraup dengan mulutnya... memberikan ilustrasi 'suka sama suka' dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher... mempererat kedekatan saat penis mengisi lubang anusnya kembali. Dan kali ini...

"Mmmmhhh-..." dengung kenikmatan darinya selama gerakan seks membawanya terbang keluar dari pembahasan inti. Kedua kakinya kini memaut pada pinggang si bajak laut. Ohhhh... ironi.

"Nnnhh... _harder_..." desahnya sesaat jeda, berlanjut mencium mulut pasangan intimasinya.

Motochika tetap bertindak fleksibel, menanggapi permainan lidah dan mengikuti perintah sekaligus menyampaikan semangat gairah. Toh ini MEMANG permainan; terasa mengarungi samudera baru, berusaha memacu menaklukan sebuah daratan. Tentu saja di luar penempatan induksi: 'hak milik'.

"Nggghhh...! _Faster_...! _Faster_...!" Erang 'Masamune' seketika memutus ciuman, menengadah penuh erotika sepanjang menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengadukan rasa... membiarkan si bajak laut berlaku sesuka.

"Hehehehe..." Kekeh tawa manis bersamaan si bajak laut mempercepat tempo...

"...Mmmmmhh~" 'Masamune' tidak mengindahkan apapun lagi. Kenikmatan membuai tinggi, SANGAT tinggi. Namun dirinya tidak ingin jatuh sendiri. "_Cum_... _I want to cum in your mouth_..."

Motochika memejam erat di momen gesekan terbaik membuahkan ketukan klimaks. Pengeluaran mani dari ejakulasinya terus dipendamkan dalam tubuh pasangan intimasinya.

Setelahnya...

Penis ditarik dari benam, lalu kedua kaki turun berlutut dan mulut meraup penis pasangan intimasinya, mengulum sampai pangkal disertai mengocok menggunakan genggaman sebagai bumbu penyetara kenikmatan.

Sementara 'Masamune' membenamkan jemari tangan kanannya ke rambut si bajak laut. Terkadang memberikan sentuhan ala memijat pada kulit kepala untuk menyampaikan bahwa perlakuan oral yang diberikan sangat memuaskan baginya.

"_Almost_..." desahnya sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tidak sabar.

Motochika memfleksibelkan rahang selama menelan penis itu hingga ke pangkal kerongkongan disambi menyedot.

"Mmmhh- Ahhh-..." 'Masamune' tidak ingin memejam selama durasi tarik-ulur, membuatnya semakin tersengal sepanjang menjajaki dan menjajaki dan menjajaki. "Nghh-...! Yuki...! OHH!" Dan mengerang keras.

Motochika membuka mata kanannya saat ejakulasi terpenuhi. Air mani mengisi mulutnya secara lepas dan bebas. Kerongkongan bergerak menelan, reflek, tanpa merasakan kuantitas maupun kualitas.

Mulut masih menghisap sewaktu rambutnya dijambak agar memisahkan kontak intimasi. Dan KINI pengelihatannya saat menatap sosok pria yang menjadi kembaran _dokuganryu_...

"Seksi..."

Begitu berdiri hendak mencium mulut itu...

'Masamune' langsung menahan dengan kaki. "_Don't you dare_..." geramnya.

"Oke-oke..." Motochika mengangkat kedua tangan, mundur saja.

"Lalu rencanamu? Masih tetap dengan apapun misi dan... Yoshitsugu?" Pancingnya, berharap kepala disana cukup dingin untuk membahas topik awal. "Kau _tahu_ aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melayangkan jari pada Kenshin-_ku_, bahkan pada mereka yang terbawa ke masa ini."

Jawaban padat sembari lalu hanya... "Jika perlu; JIKA aku harus menghadapimu dan mereka, semua pun, ITU urusanku."

"...Dan keputusanku." Imbuh 'Masamune' tepat tangan kanan mengambil pistol _deagle_ dari laci.

"..." Motochika berakhir memicing saat ujung laras senjata teracu padanya.

**"BANG!"**

Dentum tembakan diikuti tubuh yang jatuh meringkuk di lantai...

Ceceran darah terlihat menuruni sela-sela jemari kedua tangan yang memegangi perut, sementara Motochika mengadukan pandangan antara perihnya fisik dan... berharap. BANYAK berharap.

'Masamune' menatap sinis tepat suara derap langkah terdengar. Para _bodyguard_ berdatangan karena mengecek suara tembakan.

"_Throw him out_." Perintahnya sambil melempar pistol _deagle_ ke laci, lalu berjalan dan membuka kaca bilik shower, memijak masuk ke ruangan bilik, menyalakan kedua kenop shower tertanda: '_hot'_ dan '_cold'_ tanpa perlu melihat pria yang diseret kasar keluar ruangan kamar mandi.

**...**

Di Tokyo...

"...Ieya- Anh..." Masamune sedikit membalas ciuman, bibir bergerak meraup tipis saat berusaha melepaskan kalungan kedua tangan Ieyasu.

Begitu berhasil membebaskan diri, kedua tangannya segera mencengkeram kedua lengan si pemuda. "N- Stop!" Tegasnya disertai menghentakkan tubuh di depannya.

"_What the fuck_, Ieyasu...?!"

Pertanyaannya terseling enggah, juga merasa cukup bersalah karena berkata kasar sekaligus... _Mungkin_ perasaan terhadap rival-nya? Pastinya Masamune tidak mengetahui kalau pemuda berambut ekor yang selalu menjadi favorit-nya, TADI berada sejarak meter darinya.

Dan Ieyasu merasa TIDAK PERLU bicara soal itu, selain menatap pria di depannya.

Dan ya, Yukimura sudah pergi sedaritadi.

"Sori..." Ucap Ieyasu.

Masamune pun memijati keningnya atas sepatah kata SIMPEL tersebut, lalu beranjak keluar dari _bath-tub_.

"Masamune-_san_—"

Dipotong,

"Kau sudah bercinta dengan _The Ripper_!" Bentaknya. Kemudian menenangkan nafas sambil memperjelas penuh kesabaran, "Intinya... Kau sudah memilih SATU hati. Kau tidak bisa mengambil lainnya seenaknya!"

"Aku tidak mengambil hatimu!" Bantah Ieyasu. "Aku hanya..." Suaranya memudar saat melanjutkan, "Menginginkanmu..."

"_YOU CAN'T_!" Kali ini Masamune SERIUS marah. "Aku seorang _dokuganryu_, Date Masamune, pemimpin _geng_ Oshu; kau tidak bisa memilikiku atau siapapun dengan perlakuan intimasi! Ini namanya MANIPULASI! Kau bahkan SEHARUSNYA tidak serendah INI!"

Ieyasu memejam erat.

Kemudian membuka kedua matanya begitu beranjak keluar dari _bath-tub_.

Kecipak air terdengar nyaring mengiringi lantunan baris kata bertema kesungguhan tekad.

"Baik, kamu mau perlawanan secara adil. Maka, permintaanku berarti lebih dari seminggu." Disertai mengepal erat. "Dan keinginanku adalah dirimu, dalam komandoku... TERMASUK kebutuhan pribadi. Aku akan mengikat jiwamu dalam jalinan '_bond'_ milikku."

Masamune sepatutnya memicing.

"Apa persoalan dari semua ini, hah...?!" Tanyanya segera, SUNGGUH tidak ingin melukai pemuda ini.

"Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali," sahutan manis Ieyasu kala mengambil handuk dan mengikatnya pada sebatas pinggul, lalu memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Aku JUGA pening, sama sepertimu. Dan kebutuhanku adalah pegangan, AKU FRUSTASI!" Lanjutnya dengan segenap rasa, ya, rasa frustasi karena dirinya harus berdiri seorang diri. Ishida Mitsunari bahkan tidak mencarinya, TIDAK ADA SIAPAPUN yang perduli padanya! Dan sejauh harapan... SEJAUHNYA... kedua tangannya ingin menggenggam sesuatu yang solid. Sesuatu... yang dapat mengembalikan rasa, pemikiran, kenyataan.

Kalau pun harus berakhir memaksa dalam berburu...

Opsinya sederhana.

_"...Ieyasu... Apa... yang akan kau lakukan... kalau burung penyanyi tidak lagi bernyanyi...?"_

"Yaaa!" Geram Masamune. "Puaskan saja frustasimu. Kau butuh _opponent_? _Fine_!" Sesudahnya, berjalan keluar kamar mandi, menyabet pedang katana yang didapatnya dan dikenalnya sebagai milik Kojuro-nya.

Berikutnya menarik bilah dan melempar sarung ke atas kabinet wastafel.

"_COME ON_!" Bentaknya sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

_"Tunggu, burung itu akan bernyanyi."_

Jawaban yang terutara dari mulut masih terngiang kental dalam benak Ieyasu, untuk _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh.

Dan balasan dari pria itu...

_"Hehehehe... Kau seharusnya memilih untuk melepaskannya... karena burung itu tidak bernyanyi tidak hanya terhadapmu..."_

_'Aku... tidak bisa melakukan itu! TIDAK JIKA APA YANG KUINGINKAN SEDANG BERDIRI DI HADAPANKU!'_ Teriaknya dalam hati seketika maju dengan hunus tinju.

...

..

.

Sejalan itu, di lobby...

"...Yukimura-_san_?"

Yukimura menoleh sesaat suara memanggilnya. Kedua matanya pun bertemu dengan sepasang milik 'Kojuro'.

"Katakura-_dono_..." salamnya segera, tangan kanan buru-buru mengelap kedua matanya.

'Kojuro' mengamati seksama sosok yang terlihat seakan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kamu... tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan kalem, sembari mendekat kalau-kalau ada yang hendak diungkapkan secara pribadi.

"Aku, Sanada Yukimura, akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Jawaban bertema keyakinan, entah bagi lawan bicara atau... bagi dirinya sendiri.

'Kojuro' sejelasnya mendesah panjang, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung si pemuda. "Aku bisa mendengarkan kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati. Kamu selalu memiliki teman dimanapun kedua kakimu memijak, meski berbeda dunia sekalipun."

Pernyataan berkadar menghibur itu benar-benar menenangkan hati Yukimura.

"Ya! Terima kasih, Katakura-_dono_." Angguknya. Kemudian perhatiannya dialihkan ke deret kantung kertas di pegangan tangan kiri 'Kojuro'.

"Uh? Katakura-_dono_ tadi pergi berbelanja?" Tanyanya, sekaligus mengalihkan topik.

"Ahh~ Kamu mengingatkanku." Senyum 'Kojuro' seraya mengobok-obok salah satu kantung, berlanjut mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi-panjang berwarna merah elegan berlabel '_Samsung GALAXY SIII_'.

"Ini untukmu, _smartphone_, biar aku bisa menghubungimu kapan saja. Jadi kalau merasa bosan dan ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri, kamu tidak perlu takut tersesat. Ada GPS-nya." Terangnya.

"Ohhhh!" Seru Yukimura tepat menerima, membuka kotak secara tidak sabar. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar cerah saat memandang sebuah benda tipis berlayar hitam dan berdasar merah. Walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa itu GPS. Bagaimanapun yang namanya pemberian baik perhatian secara lisan, sikap, maupun barang, berarti tanda ungkapan keperdulian.

"Terima kasih, Katakura-_dono_!"

Sedangkan 'Kojuro' semakin menyukai semua nilai plus dan negatif pemuda di depannya. Tentu saja sebatas pengertian kagum karena di era modern seperti ini... benar-benar langka.

_'Pantas saja Ieyasu merasa terancam... Pemuda ini mampu memberikan afeksional terhadap siapapun tanpa memerlukan embel-embel tekanan batin...'_ pikirnya.

'Kojuro' segera menunjukkan sedikit pengenalan, introduksi manual saja karena pernah sempat memperkenalkan ponsel-nya sewaktu pertemuan awal dengan Yukimura.

"Aku sudah memasukkan kartu-sim, juga kartu-memori. Untuk kartu-sim, pilihanku adalah layanan bersistem abunemen. Aku tidak mau kalian sampai kehabisan pulsa di saat-saat genting. Kelebihannya juga banyak, salah satunya: dilacak, posisimu bisa diketahui lebih cepat. Juga beberapa nomor telepon penting."

Telunjuk memencet aplikasi '_phonebook'_ pada layar sentuh. Barisan nama sesuai urutan alfabet pun keluar. "Ada nomorku, apartemen ini, Ieyasu-_san_ dan nomor Masamune—"

"Masamune-_dono_ yang mana?" Sela Yukimura.

'Kojuro' mengunjuk dua kantung kertas lainnya, "Yang baru kubeli."

Sejenak, Yukimura memperhatikan _live-wallpaper_, dimana terdapat gambar pergerakan bola-bola petir yang indah.

"Apa... aku bisa tahu nomor 'Masamune-_dono'_...?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"..." 'Kojuro' menatap raut di depannya. Terdapat pertimbangan dalam benaknya karena mengetahui persis Date Masamune yang mana yang menjadi penjurusan.

Sebelum alasan dikemukakan...

Jari telunjuknya mengetik barisan angka pada layar sentuh, diteruskan memencet pilihan '_save'_. Setelahnya, menatap baik-baik wajah Yukimura.

"Yukimura-_san_, kuminta dengan sangat, jangan bermain-main dengan beliau. Ini peringatan bagimu, bagi keselamatanmu sendiri." Tegasnya, sepatutnya adalah wanti-wanti berkadar serius.

Yukimura menyimpulkan garis senyum.

"Aku mengerti. Dan terima kasihku untukmu sekali lagi, Katakura-_dono_." Ucapnya sehormat penyampaian disertai membungkuk.

Dan INI adalah urusan pribadinya.

'Kojuro' sendiri berusaha mengesampingkan pemikiran buruk tentang apa ide di dalam kepala pemuda itu. Toh jika _Danna_-nya berada dalam ruang perawatan, berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Oh ya, soal _charger_... Ponsel sekarang bisa di-_charge_ menggunakan sistem _chip_. _Wireless_, tanpa kabel. Kalau menemukan _Starbucks_, kamu bisa mencobanya." Terangnya kembali.

Yukimura tidak perlu bertanya lebih tentang '_Starbucks_' atau apapun. Keinginannya hanya pergi dari area gedung ini, membersihkan kalut pemikiran dengan melihat-lihat suasana kota. Lagipula sudah menjelang malam, kota besar pastinya super luar biasa.

Setelah memberikan salam perpisahan...

Pilihannya adalah berjalan keluar lobby. Jari jempol dan telunjuk kedua tangan asik menjelajah semua aplikasi, membaca dan mempelajari berbagai hal melalui benda tipis serba guna ini.

Terakhir...

Langkah kedua kaki diacu ke salah satu mobil sedan karena tawaran dari salah satu _bodyguard_ keanggotaan 'Date'. Maka tidak perlu ragu masuk ke ruang penumpang belakang, sementara pria yang duduk di kursi penyetir bertanya sambil men-_starter_ mesin.

"Tujuan, Yukimura-sama?"

"Uh... tempat mana saja yang menarik?" Jawabnya semudah mengambil _earphone_ dari kotak, diteruskan kuncian kabel _earphone_ dicolok.

Pria itu mengangguk dan menjalankan mobil menuju pintu keluar... memasuki lalu-lintas jalanan besar.

Sedangkan Yukimura...

Begitu kedua speaker mini dipasang pada lubang telinga, dilanjutkan memencet aplikasi radio...

_[... For you to know me, and so love me well. _

_There's something you must know...]_

Alunan lagu terdengar seiring...

...

..

.

**"DUAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" **

Suara gemuruh dari atas gedung, diikuti serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berjatuhan...

"...!" 'Kojuro' kontan melemparkan pandangan ke atas gedung dan buru-buru berlari ke dalam lobby, menuju tangga darurat.

...

..

.

Yukimura kini mengetes aplikasi SMS. Nomor yang dipilih...

[Masamune-dono, maaf mengirim ini tiba-tiba. Aku... hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu.] Lalu memencet kotak bertulisan: '_Sent'_.

_[...And that's to show me your love is real...]_

Tatapan sempat dilemparkan ke jendela. Sebelum dalam hitungan detik, notifikasi balasan keluar. Kedua matanya mengembalikan fokus ke layar, membaca...

[Siapa?]

_[And take me as I am... Now...]_

Telunjuk tangan kanan pun mengetik kembali,

[Sanada Yukimura.]

_[And forever more...]_

"..." Yukimura menelan ludah saat radio ter-pause karena terdapat dering telepon masuk. Nomor yang keluar adalah '_Private Number_'.

Saat memencet lambang gagang telepon berwarna hijau...

_[Yuki...]_

Suara khas yang menggema ke kedua gendang telinga spontan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Um... Aku..." sahutannya sendiri agak mengambang.

_[Di mana- Lupakan. Aku akan melacak nomormu. Tetap bicara padaku, Yuki. Aku merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik disana? Apa polisi menahanmu? Kojuro bersamamu?]_

Yukimura mencoba bicara, "Kami berhasil lolos, berkat Katakura-_dono_. Barusan... ya, aku bersamanya. Beliau membelikanku ponsel ini. Dan kuharap bisa meminta maaf padamu soal—"

_[No need to. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah menusukmu.]_

Pandangannya menjadi sayu sewaktu menerangkan, "Masamune-_dono_ bersamaku- Bersama Ieyasu-_dono_." Benahnya. "Uh... tidak ada masalah. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan-jalan di kota- Sendiri- Maksudku, dengan sopir. Aku ingin menengokmu, kalau tidak merepotkan."

_[Aku mencintaimu.]_

"..." Yukimura terdiam.

_[Aku mencintaimu, Yuki.]_

"Tidak bisa begitu." Sahutnya sekalem intonasi keraguan, terdengar dipaksakan. "Dan pilihanmu seharusnya bukan aku, benar?"

Sayangnya tidak ada balasan dari seberang sambungan.

Yukimura pun mendesah panjang, lalu mengucap pelan, "Maafkan aku, Masamune-_dono_." Telunjuk segera memencet lambang gagang telepon berwarna merah.

Lantun lagu dari radio terdengar kembali secara otomatis.

_[...But I want to be open with you, not to hurt you..._

_And though the truth hurts, I must speak honestly..._

_'Cause that's the way I am... Now...]_

Alunan gitar tiba-tiba tersela notifikasi SMS.

Saat dibuka, tertera: [20 menit.]

_[And forever more...]_

"..." Yukimura memencet kotak bertulisan: '_Clear Inbox'_, seiring alunan gitar terdengar kembali.

...Diikuti lirik pengakhir lagu.

_[Or I'll become like a virus, which only brings you down.]_

**...**

Berbarengan kisah Yukimura di mobil...

"Uaaaah! Nyaris~" kata Ieyasu sambil memperhatikan groak yang terbentuk pada dinding, memakan separuh kaca dan seperempat ruangan kamar mandi.

Sementara Masamune terenggah-engah karena berusaha bertahan sekaligus bersikap menyerang sekedar menakut-nakuti, sama sekali tidak serius. Dikhawatirkannya jika pemuda itu sampai kenapa-kenapa, siapa tahu untuk kembali dibutuhkan formasi kelengkapan orang yang sama.

Semakin buruk, lawannya JUGA bermain sigap. PLUS area yang terbatas.

Ini SUNGGUH menyebalkan.

"Giliranku, Masamune-_san_!" Seru Ieyasu seketika maju menendang botol sampo semudah perandaian bahwa benda itu merupakan bola sepak.

"OIII!" Seru Masamune seketika menghindar. Tentu saja, daripada menebas dan cairan sabun melicinkan lantai, ya kan?

**"PRANG!"**

Botol menghajar kaca di depan wastafel.

Sayangnya Ieyasu lebih pintar mendesain taktik. Botol sabun terdekat diambil, lalu menyiram isi ke lantai tempat kedua kaki lawannya berpijak.

"KAU CURANG!"

Namun Masamune tidak kalah curang, katana ditebaskan ke salah satu kenop pancuran wastafel, dan— **"BRUUUUUUUSSSHHH!"** Air deras pun menyemprot telak hingga mendorong Ieyasu.

"HA! _Serve you right_!" Serunya sambil memasang pose kemenangan.

Ieyasu berakhir terjerembab ke dalam _bath-tub_.

**"BYUUURR!"**

Setelah beberapa menit menanti...

"Ieyasu," panggil Masamune sambil menghampiri _bath-tub_. "Hei, _game over_."

Berhubung busa melimpah disana, jemari tangan kiri menekan kenop sumpal. Dan tepat air tertarik melalui saringan... Jemari tangan muncul dari antara busa, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"_Damm_—" Masamune pun terguling oleh gaya tarik.

**"BYUURRR!"**

"...MMMFFF!" Erang Masamune, memicing tepat mulut tahu-tahu meraup mulutnya.

**"KLOTAK!" **

Pedang katana dilepaskan karena HARUS mencengkeram kedua lengan Ieyasu.

Begitu gumul tidak terhindarkan...

...

..

.

'Kojuro' datang dengan tersengal, memandang datar ke seputar ruangan kamar mandi yang kacau balau.

"_Wha_-..." Fokusnya cepat terarah pada kericuhan dalam _bath-tub_.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, jemari tangan kanan melemparkan kantung-kantung kertas, langsung berlari menjambak penampakan yang teratas. ternyata yang didapatnya adalah kembaran _Danna_-nya.

"BWAAH!"

Kepala Masamune kontan terbawa alur. Kecipak air merusuh kemana-mana saat kedua tangan bertahan pada pergelangan tangan penyelamatnya.

"K-Kojuro...!" Gumannya.

Sedangkan 'Kojuro' menghibahkan tatapan sedingin es pada sosok Tokugawa Ieyasu yang perlahan terlihat kala genangan air semakin berkurang. "Kamu bermain dengannya, Masamune-_sama_?" Geramnya.

"Haaa...?" Masamune tidak menyukai intonasi yang terjurus. Tapi 'Kojuro' sudah melepaskan jambak dan berjalan pergi begitu saja. Sejelasnya menjadikan tensinya ikutan mendidih.

"Kojuro! Apa maksudmu dengan bermain?!" Geramnya segera saat melangkah keluar _bath-tub_, mengejar kembaran '_Right Eye_'-nya. "Kau malah menudingku? Dia yang memulai duluan!"

'Kojuro' pun berhenti dan membalikkan badan menghadap kembaran _Danna_-nya. "Dia MEMANG selalu memulai duluan!" Bentaknya seraya mempoin telunjuk ke sosok Tokugawa Ieyasu yang masih berdiam di dalam bath-tub.

"..." Masamune SEMAKIN tidak menyukai versi '_Right Eye_'-nya yang _ini_.

"KAMU seharusnya BISA lebih berpikir dewasa. DIA bukan apa-apamu!" 'Kojuro' sama sekali tidak merendahkan level suara selama mencecar. "Pantas saja semua orang PERGI darimu! Termasuk Yukimura-mu!"

Masamune KINI bereaksi atas keikutsertaan nama rival-nya; dan menggenggam kerah jas. "Apa...?" Tanyanya, semurninya pertanyaan. "Katakan lagi... Kojuro..."

'Kojuro' mendesah panjang saat menepis tangan kembaran _Danna_-nya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mencampuri ini..." Gelengnya. "Jika _Danna_-ku kembali, kalian sudah bukan lagi otoritasku. Terserah saja." Lanjutnya sewaktu melanjutkan berjalan menuju lowong pintu kamar mandi.

"Kojuro!"

'Kojuro' mengacuhkan panggilan itu.

Masamune mau tidak mau memaling ke Ieyasu, seolah-olah mencari pembelaan.

"Kau..." Tunjuknya sejenak, rautnya sedikit dongkol. Perkataan yang telah berada di ujung lidah diurungkan karena tidak mengerti permasalahan kembaran '_Right Eye_'-nya terhadap kedua versi Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Namun praduganya hanya satu. Tersebab kalimat disebelumnya yang terkesan 'membandingkan', beserta koneksi kata: 'pergi', terhubung 'dirinya' yang berada di 'masa depan' ini. Pilihannya hanya berlari ke lowong pintu kamar mandi.

"SANADA YUKIMURA!"

Seruan dari mulut si _dokuganryu_ membuat Ieyasu mendesah lelah.

...

..

.

Di pusat kota, dalam kafe berlogo '_Starbucks_'...

Pada kursi di dekat jendela... Yukimura benar-benar menikmati kesendiriannya.

Barusan saja menyempatkan berbelanja baju agar dapat berbaur dalam 'normalnya' kehidupan disini. Dan kini... ponsel seperti berkah tersendiri, layar 4,8 inci memberikan berbagai hiburan. Aplikasi '_youtube_' juga sangat menyenangkan karena terdapat pencarian dari film-film sampai miniseri, lalu lagu-lagu hingga berbagai lelucon masyarakat.

Tentu saja kisah 'yakuza' tidak terlewat dalam kamusnya. Begitu juga pengenalannya soal _gangster_, _mafia_, _triad_, dan geng-geng beraliran keras sejenisnya.

Walau menu kopi bukan pilihannya untuk menemani malam, setidaknya rasa 'vanilla' mulai disukainya. Kue kering yang dijual enak kok. Jadi... ya, sama sekali tidak buruk.

Sementara itu...

Sebuah mobil sedan berjenis 'Jaguar XF' berdecit saat mengambil ruang parkir tepat di depan pelataran lobby kafe.

Sosok segera membuka pintu pengendara dan memijak keluar bersama sebuah _bouquet_ mawar biru di tangan kiri, lalu melempar kunci ke seorang petugas penjaga _valet_. Beberapa gadis terlihat berbisik-bisik sewaktu pria berpakaian seformal kelengkapan jas, berwajah yang terbilang tampan meski satu mata tertutup penutup model kain kasa... melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lobby.

Sebatang rokok yang tadinya berada pada apit bibir, kini dipegang dan dibuang ke tong sampah sebelum membuka pintu kaca.

Sosok itu terus berjalan menuju punggung berjaket merah, dimana ekor rambut coklat menghiasi garis punggung disana.

Saat Yukimura hendak mengetik pada kolom pencarian 'google'...

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, jemari tangan menutup kedua matanya berbarengan—

Sebuah ciuman mendarat pada bibirnya.

"...Mmm," dengungan manis dari seseorang, tepatnya pria, membuatnya memegang pergelangan tangan siapapun yang—

"..." Yukimura cukup terkejut saat ciuman diakhiri oleh sosok itu, diikuti jemari yang menyingkir... dan sekumpulan bentuk-bentuk biru dihibahkan ke pangkuannya.

"Hei," salam 'Masamune' sambil menyingkirkan kabel _earphone_ dari kedua telinga si pemuda.

Sedangkan Yukimura tertegun pada... mata kiri yang berkilau seperti... kucing?

"M-Masamune-_dono_..."

"Kau sangat manis dengan baju _casual_," puji 'Masamune' sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah si pemuda. "Pilihanmu?" Tanyanya sesantai merupakan awal percakapan yang wajar. Pastinya tidak membutuhkan jawaban selain mendekat dan mengecup jenjang leher si pemuda.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Bisiknya dikemudian.

"Um..." Yukimura tidak mau bersikap kasar dengan pertunjukan penolakan. Alih-alihnya... "Biru...?" Ucapnya sambil meraba kelopak salah satu mawar, seakan mengetes keaslian.

"Mm-hm," sahut 'Masamune'. "Kau suka?"

"Kenapa... biru? Kupikir tidak ada warna ini- Maksudku, yang natural untuk warna mawar..." Tutur Yukimura tanpa jawaban berarti.

"Itu memang dicat," timpal 'Masamune'. "Tapi arti yang tersirat dalam sebuah warna..." Jemari meraba pipi kiri si pemuda kala ungkapan berlanjut, "Kau... cinta pertama, seseorang yang tidak bisa kuperoleh dengan mudah, ditambah personaliti-mu yang kompleks... juga, bagiku merupakan simbolisasi dari..."

Kalimatnya berhenti saat layar ponsel diunjuk, disana terdapat papar keterangan hasil _browsing_: '_Blue Rose Meaning_'.

"Manipulatif." Sambung Yukimura.

"Ehm..." 'Masamune' pun menjauhkan pegangan. "_Smart boy_." Gumannya diseling dehem kembali, sedikit menahan senyum.

"Masamune-_dono_," ucap Yukimura sambil menaruh _bouquet_ ke meja. Tidak mau menyinggung apapun tentang penyampaian bunga, maupun keanehan dari mata kiri milik lawan bicaranya. Berikutnya berkata dengan raut serius. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa aku akan mendengar kata: 'tapi'?" Goda 'Masamune'.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Ya. _Tapi_... aku tidak bisa menggunakan Masamune-_dono_ sebagai pelarian- Maksudku..." Ekspresi keyakinan beralih muram sewaktu meneruskan, "Aku dan kamu berbeda sisi, bahkan dimensi. _Ini_... Surga tidak akan menyetujui."

'Masamune' kini bertahan tidak tertawa.

Balasan terbaiknya hanya... "Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara 'kalian'? Kau sudah menemukannya, benar? _Dokuganryu_-mu."

"Itu..." Yukimura mengalihkan pandangan. "Bukan urusanmu." Sahutnya dengan kalem.

"Baiklah," ucap 'Masamune' sambil menaruh siku tangan kiri ke meja dan menopangkan dagu pada telapak. "Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Bayarannya kau tidur denganku." Tawarnya tanpa pemanis kata.

"Masamune-_dono_!"

Peringatan berlambang permintaan tanggapan serius yang terjurus, benar-benar membuat 'Masamune' semakin menjadi.

"Kau sungguh manis. Kuharap ini bukan topeng." Godanya kembali. "Dan aku SERIUS jatuh cinta padamu, Yuki."

"Ha..." Yukimura mendesah panjang.

"Aku harus ke Paris malam ini," ucap 'Masamune' tiba-tiba, kali ini disertai kelengkapan ekspresi serius.

"Paris...?" Ulang Yukimura.

"Mm-hm. Sedikit urusan, lalu ke Kyoto." Terang 'Masamune' tanpa mengimbuhi detil dari apa yang terdefinisi 'rencana' dalam kalimatnya.

Yukimura berpikir sejenak. Berikutnya mengutarakan, "Kasuga-_san_ mencemaskanmu. Tunggu, apa... ini permintaan dari Kasuga-_san_ sendiri? Malam ini seharusnya Kasuga-_san_ bertemu dengan Katakura-_dono_. Dan... uh, matamu... Masamune-_dono_, bola matamu—"

"Donor." Potong 'Masamune'.

Kemudian mendekat seraya memegang barang kemaluan si pemuda. "Yuki, _let's fuck. I want you_." Bisiknya di telinga kiri si pemuda, diteruskan menjilat lubang telinga. "Yuki... nhh- Aku mencintaimu."

Yukimura lumayan tidak tahan seketika jemari itu cekat membuka retsleting celananya, menyelip dan... meraba barang pribadinya yang terlindung kain celana dalam. "Masa—" Katup mulutnya langsung disambut oleh mulut 'Masamune'. Tangan lagi-lagi melingkar ke lehernya, menariknya dalam pelukan kala lidahnya mulai berkooperatif membalas setiap—

**"BLAAAAAAAAAASSST!"**

"...!" 'Masamune' memicing tepat derik petir melesat dari sisi kaca.

Spontan memutus ciuman tepat menarik Yukimura ke pangkuannya... melindungi menggunakan punggungnya sebagai tameng saat kaca dan meja di depan mereka terbabat ludes.

**"PRANG! GRUSAK!"**

Kericuhan bercampur-aduk suara-suara teriakan panik dari para pengunjung.

Dan di tengah kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar biru yang berterbangan mengiringi sembur pecahan kaca beserta potongan-potongan meja...

Acuan mata kiri 'Date Masamune' bertemu fokus dengan tatapan menusuk dari mata kiri milik... Date Masamune.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**A/n: Ehem. And the story goes... WILD. *laughs***_

_**Selingan lirik lagu diambil dari "Virus karya Slank" (versi English). Enak tu lagu. Hehehe. Oh ya, juga terdapat sedikit pembahasan chapter "Songbird". **_

_**Bisakah kalian menebak siapa si 'The Big Bad Wolf'? *grins***_

_**Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Tsuki-chan***_

_**Tsuki-chan: Hahahaha. Tenang si 'Masamune' kejamnya manis kok. *darimanaaaaaa!* XD Tampaknya si Tsuruhime cuma numpang lewat *laaah* Rasanya kedua versi Oda masih adem-adem aja, dan belum... belum... saya belum puas menyiksa *hahahaha kejam* **_

_**Baiklah, bagaimana dengan kabar Motochika? Juga kabar lainnya yang melalang buana di tanah Jepang. Yang terpenting... bagaimana kisah bersituasi rumit ini, atas nama: Sanada Genjirou Yukimura? *Uhuk-uhuk***_

_**Hint next chapter: "Moonstruck" *grins*****  
**_


	14. Disclosure

**Disclosure.**

* * *

"_Bastard_, ada apa dengan tema ambil-mengambil dalam dua jam terakhir ini..."

Pernyataan pembuka dari Masamune, seiring langkah kedua kaki teracu lurus menuju ruangan yang separuh porak-poranda. Kelopak-kelopak mawar biru yang berguguran dari udara langsung hancur seketika tersengat kilatan-kilatan petir biru yang meliputi sekujur tubuh.

"Memakai wajahku... Bergaya sok _gentleman_, namun semesum gigolo..." Lanjutan deret kata kala ujung pedang katana diseret pada sepanjang jalinan bebatuan.

Sedangkan si penerima semua versi penjurusan tudingan...

Di dalam ruangan; _masih_ berposisi duduk di atas bangku...

'Masamune' malah mendekap erat pemuda di pangkuannya. Bahkan tidak diam begitu saja; jemari merayap ke punggung, menyeka rambut ekor, diteruskan mengecup sisi jenjang leher.

Dan Yukimura sempat terhenyak karena tidak menyangka akan menyelami sekelumit momen dimana KINI, pria yang menjadi fokus keperduliannya selain sosok _Oyakata-sama_... Tengah berada pada masing-masing penghujung bentang jalan kehidupannya.

Dua.

Lalu _disini_ dirinya berada, seakan menyembunyikan diri pada bidang dada yang ada.

_Ini..._

Saat 'Masamune' beranjak berdiri, menggendong gaya pengantin semudah pertunjukan simpul senyum...

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Sanada Yukimura."

Utaraan itu tidak mengandung makna pertanyaan. Sejelasnya situasi adu mental dari kedua pria berwajah dan berperawakan serupa, terus tersirat sepanjang perputaran detik demi detik yang semakin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Ya, INI berbahaya.

Apalagi Yukimura menyadari bahwa pria berlabel 'yakuza' ini berniat...

"Aku harus berkata 'tidak'. Maafkan aku, Masamune-_dono_." Sahutnya tepat melepaskan diri dari pelukan, turun memijak lantai, berlanjut melompat turun ke area parkir.

Beberapa mobil agak terbakar karena terkena imbas serangan petir tadi dan suara alarm masih menggema, menambah formasi ricuh terhadap kepanikan para sipil yang berusaha menjauh dari 'arena'.

"Masamune-_dono_, berhenti sebentar, tenangkan dirimu." Utaraan Yukimura begitu berhenti beberapa langkah dari sosok yang terlihat super-duper _pissed_.

Set pakaian rival-nya juga formal: kemeja, celana bahan, sepasang sepatu hitam. Perbedaan antara kedua _dokuganryu_ terletak pada ketiadaan dasi dan jas; beserta model penutup mata.

Dan Yukimura berharap keduanya tidak memperpanjang sesi permasalahan menjadi ke tahap pertaruhan penempatan 'asli' dan 'refleksi'.

"Tenang, eh...?" Jawab Masamune saat berhenti sejarak langkah dari rival-nya. Aliran petir sedikit mereda ke level bersiaga.

Baginya... walau SANGAT gerah dengan keterlambatannya menganalisa, baik soal mempertimbangkan perasaan rival-nya sekaligus permasalahan lama tentang Sanada Yukimura yang menghabitasi dunia 'masa depan' ini.

Sejauh pengakuan 'cemburu'...

"Aku sudah berusaha mengacuhkan peranan dan perlakuan si jalang itu terhadapmu. Tapi kau..." Masamune menaruh jeda pada kalimatnya saat melihat sosok kembaran-nya mengeluarkan... pistol.

"Sanada Yukimura," lanjutnya seraya menjatuhkan segenap tatapan bertema kesabaran. "Mobil Kojuro di belakang; sebentar lagi datang dan aku menghendakimu berjalan... kesana."

Yukimura meneguhkan diri, "Bersamamu."

Sementara _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh melompat turun mengikuti langkah si bocah Sanada, berjalan menghampiri.

"Yukimura." Peringatan dari Masamune kala aliran petir kembali ke level mengancam.

"Masamune-_dono_, kau bisa menghajarku nanti," balas Yukimura. "Tapi aku tidak akan berpindah dari posisiku jika kamu bersikap seperti ini! Pria itu bukan _kita_; sebagai pemilik kekuatan supremasi! Karena itu—"

"KARENA ITU MENYINGKIRLAH!" Bentak Masamune.

Itu sedikit membuat Yukimura merasa gentar.

Sedangkan Masamune merasa tidak perlu basa-basi mempoin telunjuk, "Kau TERLALU merepotkan. Semua; aku berdiri seolah-olah seorang tertuduh karena DIA memiliki SEMUA simbolisasi terkutuk! Dan KAU tidak membantu sedikitpun selain berlari; dari semua tempat, berakhir PADANYA?!"

"...AKU DISINI!" Serunya kembali tanpa memusingkan tinggi-rendahnya intonasi hasil emosi.

Yukimura pun menatap sayu atas anggapan mencari wajah yang sama sebagai pelarian. "Aku..." Dan mulutnya hanya terbuka tanpa kelanjutan suara saat kembaran rival-nya berdiri di sebelahnya, menyela kata.

"Hei. Kau tidak bisa memaksa, bung. Itu keputusannya. Dan citraku tidak sebejat anggapan minusmu."

Masamune pun mengalihkan fokus.

"Oh? Aku akan mengulitimu... wajahmu, khususnya...!" Geramnya, diikuti lantun derik petir seketika pedang ditebaskan secepat kilat ke leher _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh.

Tentu saja Yukimura cekat menahan pergelangan tangan kanan rival-nya. "Masamune-_dono_! Kumohon!" Serunya.

Disusul...

**"...BRUUUUUUM!"**

"Masamune-_sama_!"

'Masamune' melebarkan senyum seketika melihat sosok ajudan setianya menyetir mobil... kemudian mengerem di dekat mereka. "Yo, Kojuro." Salamnya, disertai mempoin ujung laras pada dahi kembarannya.

Yukimura kontan menoleh. "M-Masamune—"

"Masamune-_sama_! Polisi sedang berada dalam perjalanan!" Seru 'Kojuro' tanpa banyak mempertanyakan keadaan _Danna_-nya; mencoba menghentikan pertentangan yang memanas di antara kedua pria.

Sedangkan Masamune memicing sedatar ekspresinya. "Kau pikir diriku akan lari semudah itu, Kojuro?" Tanyanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban.

'Kojuro' segera menekankan, "Masamune-_sama_!" Entah terhadap yang mana, sebaiknya apapun ini tidak terjadi di tempat umum.

"Masamune-_dono_!" Pinta Yukimura pada keduanya.

Itu membuat Masamune mencengkeram kerah jaket rival-nya dan mendorong pemuda itu menyingkir. Kembarannya langsung menggaet pinggang Yukimura saat pemuda itu terdorong.

Tidak ada kelanjutan kata lagi tepat Masamune menunduk menghindari kuncian presisi dan melesat bersama ayunan bilah pedang. Leher sudah menjadi patokan terbaik.

Namun di detik Yukimura memutuskan maju membogem rival-nya...

**"CRIIIIIIIK!"**

Denging seiring percik api akibat pertemuan antara bilah tajam dengan sisi laras pistol...

'Masamune' mengarahkan pistol ke atas untuk menghempaskan tangkisan, dimana seketika itu juga lawannya terkena efek dorong sekaligus membuka celah. Maka dengan cepat, tendangan ala taekwondo dijuruskan. Sayangnya lawannya sigap melompat mundur dan melesat kembali.

Yukimura pun turun tangan; menarik jas 'Masamune' dan memasang badan tepat derik petir menerjang. Di luar dugaan, pria berlabel 'yakuza' itu malah memeluknya dan mengesampingkannya kala mempoin ujung laras pistol.

Menyadari keterlambatannya begitu melihat telunjuk itu bergerak menarik pelatuk...

Spontan Yukimura berseru, "Ja—"

**"BANG!"**

**"BLAAAAAASSTTT!" **

Masamune membelalak saat serangannya di-distraksi dengan sekali tembakan berbumbu... petir?

_'Tunggu. Pistol itu...'_ gumannya dalam hati.

Yukimura sendiri terkejut menyaksikan tarian kilatan-kilatan petir biru yang melingkupi pistol. Dan tertegun begitu iris bola mata kiri si pemegang pistol beralih berpendar, dimana pupil kucing di pusatnya menipis menjadi garis.

"Masa...mune..."

'Masamune' menyempatkan menatap si bocah Sanada, lalu mencium mulut pemuda itu; memaksa Yukimura untuk merasakan kelamnya secercah kekuatan supremasi yang... _absurd_, karena nyaris setipe elemen... kegelapan.

"BANGSAT!" Seru Masamune tepat menghunuskan ujung mata pedang. Serangan bertipe '_Testament'_ pun terjurus.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' menyudahi sesi ciuman dengan jilatan manis pada bibir atas Yukimura, membebaskan pelukan, berlaku serius seketika maju menghadapi; memutarkan pistol di pegangannya seiring menangkis sehingga serangan lawannya tertahan. Diteruskan dengan tendangan ala taekwondo kembali agar membuahkan jarak.

Semakin buruk... Masamune terpancing untuk mundur.

Dan 'Masamune' menyematkan kalimat sepasif pertunjukan ekspresi. "Baru satu, sisa enam." Semudah menarik pelatuk lagi.

**"BANG!"**

"...!" Masamune terkejut seketika lagi-lagi peluru berlapis petir melesat ke sisi kiri wajahnya.

**"BLAAAAAAASSTT!" **

SANGAT TERLIHAT mencemooh karena SENGAJA tidak menggunakan presisi. Alhasil efek petir HANYA menyayat kulit pipinya serupa pengertian 'peringatan'.

Begitu darah menyiprat ke udara... berakhir mengalir menyusuri pipi, Masamune kembali mempersiapkan posisi menyerang.

"Lima," lanjut 'Masamune'.

**"BANG!"**

"Tch!" Masamune reflek menangkis peluru. Momentum dari adu kekuatan petir langsung menghempasnya mundur. _'Apa-apaan ini... Apa dia manusia...?!'_ Pikirnya secara tidak percaya tepat kontak pandang terjadi.

"Empat." Sepatah kata dari mulut sang kembaran, diikuti momen tembakan.

**"BANG!"**

Suara dentum dibarengi kilatan-kilatan petir kembali...

Masamune sigap menebas peluru, kali ini menyertakan serangan jarak jauh. Dan sesuai perkiraan, lawannya menggunakan peluru tersisa untuk menghancurkan bentuk-bentuk 'X' yang meluncur.

"Heh!" Dengusnya begitu maju secepat kilat; memanfaatkan ketiadaan peluru.

Namun si bocah Sanada mendadak turun tangan, menghalang dengan sebuah tombak ditangan... Entah didapat darimana (tampaknya Masamune tidak terlalu menyadari situasi 'arena' karena orang yang tadi menjadi sopir si pemuda itulah yang melemparkan tombak.) Pastinya sisi tajam berakhir menghajar tombak berlibat api.

Tentu saja membuatnya berseru kesal, "SANADA YUKIMURA!"

"DA. TE. MA. SA. MU. NEEEEEEEEEE!" Balas Yukimura seraya menyerang balik.

**"CRANK! CRANK-CRANK-CRANK!"**

Suara adu senjata mengisi area parkir, disambung berbagai ricuh ledakan dari mobil-mobil yang parkir tersebab keduanya bertaruh elemen secara sarap. 'Kojuro' juga terpaksa memundurkan mobil.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' mengambil kotak magasin baru sesantai kedua kakinya berjalan memasuki 'arena' pertarungan.

"Masamune-_dono_!" Seru Yukimura seketika terdorong oleh tekanan kekuatan petir dari rival-nya.

Sementara 'Masamune' langsung menembak bertubi-tubi ke kembarannya.

**"BLAAAAAASST! BLAAAAASSSTT!" **

Desing peluru-peluru berlibat derik petir menciptakan garis-garis ke sepanjang jalinan batu kemanapun Masamune menghindar.

"_BASTARD_!" Serunya seketika maju menghunus di detik ujung laras itu selesai memuntahkan tujuh peluru.

'Masamune' menghindar berbarengan Yukimura kembali menghalang.

**"CRANK!"**

"_TEME_! TIDAK MELIHAT BAHWA ORANG ITU ADALAH MONSTER?!" Teriak Masamune sefrustasi sahutan rival-nya.

"_KITA_ ADALAH MONSTER! _DISINI_!"

'Masamune' lagi-lagi memasang kotak magasin baru, kali ini membidik dari posisinya berdiri.

**"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"**

Yukimura cekat membantu rival-nya menangkis peluru-peluru beralur kekuatan petir. "MASAMUNE-_DONO_! HENTIKAN!" Serunya.

Tapi 'Masamune' kini melesat menerjang si bocah Sanada; kontan Masamune semakin terbakar amarah, sama sekali tidak tanggung melancarkan tebasan meski rival-nya berada pada jalur serangannya.

Berhubung nyawa Yukimura terancam... 'Masamune' pun membatalkan serangan, mencengkeram tombak Yukimura, menarik, otomatis membawa si pemegang tombak ke samping begitu Masamune menebas.

**"CRIIIIIIIIINK!"**

Sisi pistol menggesek bilah tajam.

Di tengah itu... 'Masamune' menjatuhkan kotak magasin kosong yang masih berada dalam pistol, sementara tangan sepasang mengambil stok kotak magasin dan melemparnya ke udara.

**"CRAK!"**

Tepat adu berakhir...

Pistol dikesisikan menangkap kotak magasin baru, cepat dikunci seraya melancarkan tendangan putar ke pergelangan tangan yang memegang pedang.

"...!" Masamune memicing tidak menyangka saat pedang katana terlepas dari pegangan.

"MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

Teriakan dari Yukimura diacuhkan oleh 'Masamune' sewaktu bersiap, dimana kemenangan telah diperoleh di detik acuan ujung laras pistol mengunci kembarannya yang limbung tepat berpapas—

**"BANG!"**

Tembakan menggema diikuti ciprat darah.

Dan 'Masamune' membelalak saat sengat perih menjalar dari lengan kanannya; otomatis membatalkan akurasi.

"KOJURO!" Geramnya begitu mendapatkan perhitungan sudut darimana peluru tadi berasal.

'Kojuro' berusaha menetapkan kesiapan mental untuk berdiri sewaktu Yukimura membuang tombak demi menangkap Masamune.

"Maafkan aku, Masamune-_sama..." _ucapnya, bertahan tidak gentar tepat kilatan-kilatan petir biru merebak di sekujur tubuh Danna-nya. "TAPI INI BUKAN DIRIMU!"

Desperasi begitu jari telunjuk menarik pelatuk.

**"BANG!"**

Dentum tembakan yang menggema sekali lagi...

Kedua mata 'Kojuro' melebar penuh keterkejutan seketika kilau petir melesat menghajar peluru yang keluar dari ujung laras pistol di pegangannya, dan—

**"BLAAAAAAAAAAASST!"**

Daya kekuatan petir langsung melibas, memecahkan kepala 'Kojuro'.

Tanpa ampun.

"KOJURO!" Teriak Masamune saat tubuh kembaran '_Right Eye_'-nya ambruk dengan kondisi mengenaskan. "KEPARAAAAAAAT!" Petir-petir biru langsung melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya. Efek pengumpulan energi tidak urung sedikit menghempaskan Yukimura.

'Masamune' memejam sejenak; meredakan kekuatannya. Kemudian mengamati tanpa ekspresi sewaktu sang kembaran maju menyabet gagang pedang ke dalam genggaman.

**"BANG!"**

Yukimura berteriak... terdengar bisu tepat denging ayunan bilah katana berlibat kilatan-kilatan petir biru.

**"BANG!"**

Aliran darah tergambar di udara...

**"BANG!" **

Berbagai pasang mata yang menjadi saksi...

**"BANG!"**

Dengung sirene mobil-mobil polisi prefektural yang mendekat...

**"BANG!"**

Namun keseluruhan suara terasa semu bagi indera pendengaran kedua pria yang saling beroposisi.

**"BANG!" **

Peluru terakhir menembus perut Masamune sejalan teriakan.

"_DIE_!"

Sedangkan di sisi 'Masamune'... tidak ada utaraan balasan tepat menangkis, memutar pistol dengan rotasi menarik bilah, berlanjut kaki kanan menginjak sisi tumpul sehingga sisi tajam menebas jalinan batu.

**"DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"**

Energi milik Masamune langsung menghancurkan permukaan pijakan. Dan keduanya bertahan saling mengadukan pandangan; tidak bergerak dari posisi masing-masing seketika potongan-potongan bebatuan terpental ke segala penjuru arah.

"Ini limitmu."

Kalimat pendek dari mulut 'Masamune' menutup pertarungan, karena pria berlabel 'samurai' telah kehilangan keseimbangan dan... ambruk bersimbah darah.

"MASAMUNE-_DONO_!" Teriak Yukimura seraya berlari. Butir-butir air mata mengalir seiring puing-puing bebatuan berjatuhan.

'Masamune' menjatuhkan kotak magasin kosong, mengambil kotak magasin baru dan memasangnya pada pistol _deagle._

Sementara Yukimura memeluk tubuh Masamune.

"Yuki," panggil 'Masamune'.

Tapi si pemilik nama hanya menangis sambil mempererat pelukan.

"Yuki."

Suara panggilan kembali, kini bersama acuan ujung laras pada belakang kepala Yukimura.

Di sekitar... para polisi segera bersiaga dengan pistol masing-masing sewaktu memperhatikan bayangan-bayangan para tersangka yang berada di tengah-tengah kepulan debu.

"Yuki, ikut denganku," kata 'Masamune' sekalem menekankan pistol. "Keputusanmu, atau pilihanmu: aku akan menghabisi semua orang yang berada disini, termasuk dia."

"..." Yukimura menatap pilu pada wajah rival-nya, dimana aliran darah dari ujung bibir itu mengisyaratkan bahwa pria tersayangnya setelah _Oyakata-sama_... sedang merenggang nyawa. Dan berlama-lama disini malah semakin memperkeruh segalanya.

Yukimura pun melepaskan pelukan kala beranjak berdiri.

"Ayo, Yukimura."

Kalimat bersama sodoran tangan...

"..." Yukimura memejam erat saat tangannya yang belepotan darah dengan gemetar... berakhir menyambutnya.

Maka 'Masamune' menurunkan kuncian pistol dari kepala... 'kekasih'-nya.

_'Maafkan aku... Masamune-dono...'_ utaraan batin Yukimura sewaktu kedua kaki memulai langkah berjalan mengikuti tuntunan gandeng...

...meninggalkan rival-nya yang terbaring sekarat di belakangnya.

**... **

**"BRAK!"**

'Magoichi' memicing perih seketika tubuh bagian depannya menghantam kerasnya permukaan lantai, dahinya ikut merasakan dampak akibat efek tersungkur.

"Hm," 'Hideyoshi' memperhatikan wajah rupawan yang ber-raut penuh siratan dingin, sama sekali tidak menampilkan rona takut tepat bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Magoichi Saika," lanjutnya.

...Disertai kaki kanan diangkat dari posisi duduk, sol sepatu memijak kepala wanita itu, menekannya sehingga sisi wajah disana merata pada permukaan lantai.

"Nggh-..." Erangan 'Magoichi' hanya sebatas perih. Harga diri tidak lagi menjadi permasalahan jika keadaannya sedang terkukung di pihak oposisi yang menjadi 'lawan'. Walau pengertian 'lawan'... Para cecunguk berlabel: Toyotomi ini, selama ini tidak pernah menyenggol perbatasan Tokugawa.

Maka mulai detik ini, kepastian perang terbuka berarti sebentar lagi.

"Tanpa suportif dari Tsuruhime dan Takeda, kau semakin berlari buta. Tentu saja kau menyadari bagaimana sikap pilih-kasih dan kedekatan Bos-mu terhadap si _dokuganryu_."

Perkataan berintonasi datar dari 'Hideyoshi' bertema rancangan memecah belah loyalitas...

"Tetap... bukan alasan... untuk menjadikanku... tawanan..." balas 'Magoichi' kala tersengal menahan sakit bertumpuk-tumpuk dari luka-luka sayatan beserta pukulan, hadiah dari 'Hanbei' sewaktu tertangkap sampai berakhir memasuki fase 'interogasi'.

"Oh INI adalah alasan, Magoichi." Timpal 'Hideyoshi' sambil menekan kepala si wanita.

'Magoichi' KINI mendapatkan koneksi dari konteks penyebutan nama '_dokuganryu'_. "Hehehehe... dia... tidak pernah perduli apapun kalau bukan tugas... dari '_chairman'_. Kau... hanya membuang waktu... bersamaku..." Ejeknya.

"Tapi _satunya_... masih bisa diarahkan."

Kalimat itu membuat 'Magoichi' memicing, sementara 'Hanbei' berjalan mendekati dan menyodorkan sebuah tablet. Di layar terdapat foto-foto _dokuganryu_ yang berbeda. Setidaknya definisi 'berbeda' terletak pada pakaian ala _cosplay_ berdominasi warna biru.

"Pria yang _ini_ bisa menjadi kawan dan lawan," ucap 'Hideyoshi' kembali. "Tergantung dari ketentuanmu, KALAU kau mau bekerjasama dengannya untuk menghancurkan kelompok Oda."

'Magoichi' pun menyahuti, "ITU BUKAN KEPUTUSANKU!"

"Ya, tentu." Sela 'Hanbei' sambil memberikan tablet ke salah satu penjaga. "Kamu wanita yang pandai. Dan inti dari percakapan ini..."

Lagi-lagi 'Magoichi' mendapatkan koneksi tentang situasi 'belas kasihan' dari 'Hanbei' yang berpucuk pertemuan eksklusif dengan seorang '_chairman'_ Toyotomi sendiri.

"Aku... TIDAK AKAN PERNAH... membawa Ieyasu-_sama_ kemari!" Sengalnya tepat memaksakan berontak dari kekangan para penjaga.

"Satu nyawa untuk deretan kepala keluarga besar Tokugawa..." pancing 'Hanbei' secara intimidasi.

"Bajingan!" Bentak 'Magoichi'. Itu membuahkan tendangan dari 'Hanbei'.

**"BUGH!"**

"Tolong berbicara yang sopan, Magoichi-_san_. Anggap saja merupakan konsiderasi dari posisimu sebagai tahanan. Atau lebih tepatnya... konsekuensi sebagai bidak '_Red Pole_'." Tutur 'Hanbei'.

"Jadi..." Timpal 'Hideyoshi', permintaan jawaban terarah bagi si wanita.

"..." 'Magoichi' memilah otak. "Tapi Ieyasu-_sama_, _dokuganryu_... dan Katakura Kojuro... sekarang berada dalam genggaman CIB. NPA akan menghancurkan kalian... tanpa toleransi... jika berani menyerang mereka."

"Soal itu..." Sahut 'Hanbei'. "Mereka sudah bebas. Sayangnya Ishida Mitsunari yang tertangkap bersama mereka... sampai detik ini tidak terlihat dimanapun."

"Huh...?" Guman 'Magoichi' selama kecambuk berbagai kemungkinan dalam kepala, sebelum berakhir bertanya, "Sebentar. Kalian berpikir bahwa serigala itu... berada dalam tawanan Ieyasu-_sama_?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab 'Hanbei'. "Dan kami tidak menyukai permainan tawan-menawan. Karena itu, kami SUNGGUH mengharapkan kooperatifmu, Magoichi-_san_."

"..." 'Magoichi' terpaksa diam membisu. Berpikir. HARUS berpikir matang-matang.

Namun otaknya stop menghubungkan semuanya seketika pintu ruangan terbuka. Sosok ramping berjalan memasuki ruangan dikemudian. Seorang pria... yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada lagi di dunia.

"Oh? Magoichi Saika? Inikah pertunjukan yang ingin kau kisahkan, Hanbei?"

Pertanyaan itu mengalun dari mulut si pria... seiring pertemuan pandang dengan 'Hanbei', beserta dengan orang-orang di dalam ruangan.

"Kau mengenal taktik-ku. Kau JUGA mengetahui keinginanku, Mori Motonari." Tutur 'Hideyoshi'.

'Hanbei' menyambung, "Santai saja, Motonari-_dono_. Tidak akan termasuk urusan _babysit_."

Motonari pun menyunggingkan senyum.

...

Sementara itu, di udara...

Dalam sebuah kapal kecil bertipe 'Casa 212'...

"Zabii-_sama_~"

Si empunya nama melirik ke pemuda yang menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dengan penampakan bosan, sementara kepala si pemuda tengah bersantai di kedua pahanya.

"Ne, Zabii-_sama_~"

Kalimat itu terdengar secentil permainan deret jari pada batang penis, dimana jemari lentik kini menggenggam dan bergerak mengocok.

'Zabii' masih menetapkan fokus pada kaca pesawat yang menampilkan pemandangan lautan biru nan luas.

"Zabii-_sa_—"

"Kau bisa bermain di belakang, Sorin." Potong 'Zabii' disertai desah saat lidah merah muda melulur ke sepanjang batang penis-nya seakan menanggapi sahutannya sebagai perlakuan perhatian.

"Ahh..." desahnya seketika ludah bening menuruni kulit penis-nya.

'Sorin' tersenyum sewaktu menjawab, "Di belakang tidak menyenangkan, Zabii-_sama_. Coba saja tuh, si Mitsunari enak sekali tidurnya." Disertai mempoin telunjuk ke penumpang yang terkapar telanjang bulat pada salah satu kursi.

'Zabii' ikutan menunjuk, ke kendali pesawat. "Dan aku sedang berada dalam mode manual." Timpalnya.

"Setidaknya _ini_ otomatis..." Sambung 'Sorin' seraya mem-_poke_ penis milik mentor-nya.

"Hm..." Dengung 'Zabii', namun dengung bukan terkhusus untuk rasa-rasa luar biasa yang diberikan oleh anak didiknya.

"Kenapa, Zabii-_sama_? Enak ya?" Goda 'Sorin' diikuti jemari mempercepat kocokan.

"Rasanya aku melihat sesuatu... di bawah sana." Sambung 'Zabii' sesuai khas pembenahan, sekaligus menyendok kepala 'Sorin' agar pemuda itu bangun membantu memperjelas identifikasi terhadap 'benda' yang mengapung di lautan.

'Sorin' pun mau tidak mau beralih ke posisi duduk.

"Kayu, kali?" Jawabnya asal saja tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengocok.

"Itu lebih besar..." Timpal 'Zabii'.

"Lumba-lumba?"

'Zabii' menghela panjang karena gaya cuek dari anak didiknya, malah turun meraup penis-nya kembali. Maka, penegasannya terhubung 'benda' disana... "Sorin, hewan itu warnanya abu-abu. Dan mereka sejenis hewan yang suka berkumpul, PASTINYA bergerak. Sedangkan disana seperti... Hm... manusia?"

Begitu pesawat diputarkan mendekati apapun jenis 'benda' mengapung tersebut...

Kedua matanya memicing memperjelas fokus. "Putih..." gumannya.

'Sorin' beranjak bangun kembali karena tertarik terhadap klasifikasi 'manusia'. Berikutnya ikutan memicing sembari mengucap, "Moto...chika...?"

'Zabii' langsung memutar kendali pesawat tepat mendengar nama itu.

"Eh...? Zabii-_sama_! Kenapa menjauh!" Seru 'Sorin'.

"Biar saja." Sahut 'Zabii', tangannya mendorong kepala 'Sorin' agar merebah ke pangkuannya lagi. Dan kali ini, pemuda itu bertahan duduk.

"Zabii-_sama_ tidak boleh mencampur-adukkan masalah pinjaman dengan nyawa. Ayolah, atas nama 'cinta'!"

Ketegasan itu memberikan pertimbangan konsiderasi bagi 'Zabii'.

"Hah! Baiklah." Gelengnya saat memutar kendali pesawat lagi, plus wanti-wanti, "Tapi jangan kamu bugilin seperti nasib penumpang kita di belakang."

"Baiiiiiiik!" Jawab 'Sorin' sepolos anak manis, meski seringai penuh rencana tergambar jelas di wajah imutnya.

**...**

Sejalan itu, di jalanan...

Dalam sebuah mobil sedan Jaguar XF...

'Masamune' tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari situasi lalu-lintas yang ramai-lancar sepanjang menyetir dengan kecepatan mencapai di atas 300 kilometer per jam. Sentuhan _lux_ membuat performa kala menyalip zig-zag sama sekali tidak memberikan efek goncangan.

Sementara Yukimura tidak bicara sepatah kata selama memperhatikan dari kaca spion, dimana disana terdapat gambaran mobil-mobil polisi yang mengekor jauh.

"Yuki," sapa 'Masamune'. "Kau sudah makan?"

Yukimura tetap diam.

"Ada restoran di daerah pesisir kalau kau lapar. Hidangan laut disana luar biasa." Lanjut 'Masamune' saat menginjak pedal kopling, memperlambat mobil sewaktu mobil-mobil di kejauhan mulai mengerem. Kemudian mengganti gigi persneleng ke angka rendah.

Yukimura masih diam.

"Yuki, aku tahu kau marah. Tapi ini adalah perlakuan terbaik." Papar 'Masamune' sejalan fokus mata kirinya tertuju pada sebuah helikopter kepolisian yang mendekat jauh di depan.

"Jauh lebih baik ketimbang aku membawanya ke Oda." Terangnya sambil mengambil _semi-rifle_ MP7 dari bawah kursi. "Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu tentang Oda."

Yukimura sama sekali tidak membalas apapun.

'Masamune' sendiri berharap pemuda itu memberikan balasan, apapun, pukulan pun bakal diterimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Baiklah, Yuki." Desahnya, lalu mengarahkan mobil keluar jalur. Setelahnya memperlambat laju dan menepi di bahu jalan.

Yukimura kini menoleh, menatap sayu saat mulut 'Masamune' mengeluarkan deret kata.

"Tidak masalah."

MP7 ditaruh ke _dashboard_ depan. Berikutnya mengelus pipi kiri si pemuda. "Ya, kurasa memang tidak masalah jika aku harus mati malam ini. Toh aku bersamamu, itu sudah merupakan hadiah bagiku." Tutur 'Masamune' sekalem dan selembut penyampaian sirat lambang keperdulian.

Yukimura pun membuka mulut, mencoba berkata.

Namun 'Masamune' langsung memegang belakang leher pemuda itu, menariknya seiring maju mencium mulut.

"..." Yukimura tidak menginginkan manipulasi. Tidak lagi.

Sedangkan mobil-mobil polisi beserta helikopter tengah mendekat.

Maka pilihannya adalah menanggapi ciuman yang tersuguh seolah-olah ungkapan 'selamat tinggal'.

Kemudian... jemari kedua tangan berakhir memaut jas tepat menarik diri, memutus ciuman tanpa alur penutup.

"Aku menyukaimu, Masamune-_dono_..." bisik Yukimura. "Aku memilihmu meski hatiku seutuhnya hanya baginya."

Dan sebelum diinterupsi...

"Tapi kenapa... Katakan kenapa harus membunuh Katakura-_dono_ yang telah menaruh sumpah setia terhadapmu. HANYA terhadapmu, Masamune-_dono_. Bahkan di detik Masamune-ku menggantikan posisimu. Perbuatanmu sama saja seperti Mori Motonari!" Tekannya dikemudian.

'Masamune' memejam sejenak.

Sepatutnya nama itu bukanlah perbandingan baginya. Tapi jawaban tetap dikemukakan.

"Karena yang mati... seharusnya tetap mati."

Tentu saja Yukimura menggeratkan baris gigi sewaktu mendengarnya.

"Masamune-ku JUGA selalu berjalan sendiri, menunjukkan punggung, membebankan diri dengan berakting tidak perduli selain penjurusan kode-kode yang kuharap tidak kumengerti...! Sekarang dirimu pun..." Jeda seketika jemari kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat-erat kain jas.

Yukimura segera memperjelas bahwasan, "Apa semua ini harus berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah agar Masamune-_dono_ tidak lagi mendapatkan beban selain pengertian dendam karena Oda membuatmu mengecap pedihnya kehilangan arah...?!" Cecarnya.

"Apa kepentinganmu hanya agar aku berada di sisimu...?" Lanjutnya, diikuti lelehan air mata di kedua pipi. "Kalau aku kembali... KALAU... Apa yang akan terjadi denganmu...? Ataukah semua ini demi merantaiku... saja...? Dimana rasionalmu...? Aku... tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan dia..."

"Ini..." 'Masamune' menyeka air mata Yukimura seraya meneruskan kata, "Pengorbanan versi-ku... agar _mereka _ tidak lagi mengulang kehidupan yang sama... seperti kau dan aku."

Cengkeraman dilepas, seiring balasan.

"Jika aku mati..."

"..." 'Masamune' tertegun saat tangan kiri pemuda itu mengambil pedang katana miliknya yang berdiam di antara bangku dan _dashboard _tengah.

"JIKA..." ulang Yukimura tepat menarik bilah berwarna hitam legam dari sarung. "Jika aku mengorbankan diri... menebus semua nyawa yang membebanimu... dan berikrar bahwa kita tidak akan pernah berjumpa di kehidupan mendatang..."

"Yuki," 'Masamune' segera menggenggam bilah pedang.

Namun Yukimura tiba-tiba menarik bilah dalam sekali tarik.

**"CRAT!"**

Darah pun menyiprat ke kaca depan.

"Ghh!" 'Masamune' tidak ayal lagi memegangi telapak tangan kanannya yang sobek akibat kontak tadi, sementara mobil-mobil polisi telah berdatangan dan mengepung dari berbagai sisi.

"_Don't_..."

Untuk kalimat berunsur perintah yang terjurus...

Yukimura menyahutinya dengan sebuah aksi; bilah pedang katana dirajamkan ke perut 'Masamune'... sampai bilah tembus ke keluar kursi. Bahkan MASIH ditekan keras sehingga pembatas gagang mematri telak sebagai pengunci.

"GAA-AH!"

'Masamune' berusaha bertahan, sekujur ototnya terlalu perih... membuatnya tersengal kesakitan.

"Kumohon... Yuki..." Pinta 'Masamune'.

Yukimura menggenggam jemari tangan kiri 'Masamune' yang berupaya meraih dan mencengkeram jaketnya; menurunkannya kala mengambil MP7.

"Aku... kurasa... Aku mencintaimu, namun Masamune-_dono _tahu jawaban di antara kita. Dan kali ini... yang mati, akan tetap mati." Ungkapnya seiring senyum getir.

"Y- Yuki..."

**"KLEK!"**

Pintu mobil dibuka.

'Masamune' benar-benar menangis saat tangannya menggapai kosong. "_Don't_... _Don't_..." Pintanya penuh permohonan tepat Yukimura beranjak keluar mobil...

...Dengan poin _semi-rifle_ MP7 ke para polisi.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: update pendek karena author lagi meriang. :( _**

**_Dan tentukan, apakah Yukimura harus gugur disini...?_**

**_Oh ya, teknik petir dan pistol Desert Eagle. Bayangan saya adalah style Dante Sparda. ^^_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya.*Hugs Tsuki-chan*  
Tsuki-chan: ahahaha, rasanya si Yukimura main adilnya, ga milih siapa-siapa *nah lho* XD_**

**_Yak, klimaks bergulir. Ending akan ditentukan dari awal jalinan benang takdir berasal. Dua orang Date Masamune dan seorang Sanada Yukimura, bersama sekelumit versi yang menghubungkan dua dimensi: masa depan dan masa lalu. Semua karakter yang terbawa dan berada memiliki peranan. Namun 'cinta', dimanakah sisinya?_**

**_Hint next chapter: "Gone With The Wind." Bisakah kalian menebak apa yang akan terjadi? _**


	15. Vertigo

**Vertigo.**

* * *

'Masamune' menarik paksa pedang katana dari perutnya. Sakitnya bukan kepalang. Sayangnya segenap keyakinan akan duka yang seharusnya mendominasi setiap detik intensitas kekuatannya meski _ini_ se-_absurd_-nya merupakan pinjaman semata...

Sesuai literal-nya kualitas 'bersama'...

Dimana garis senyum menghiasi ketetapan penentuan; di wajah Yukimura.

Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, pemuda yang selalu menaruh semua kerusakan. Sekaligus satu-satunya hitungan 'kekasih' yang mampu menggenggam hatinya.

_ "Tsk-tsk, kau harus berwawasan terbuka. Yakuza hanya sisi, kau bisa berlaku banyak untuk menguntungkan berbagai pihak. Old-Takeda sudah memilihmu. Dan aku disini. Apa kau percaya padaku, Sanada Yukimura?"_

Mungkin pengertian 'rival' tidak jauh berbeda.

Apa yang dilihatnya terhadap _dokuganryu_ yang tadi dilawannya secara _fair_...

Jika mau diteliti, dirinya lah yang memelencengkan penempatan, LEBIH dan merubah segalanya. Berharap membawa kisah bahagia... Toh nyatanya malah menaruh pada panggung tragedi karena sikap egoisnya sendiri.

Rencana.

Muslihat.

Karena warna 'merah' selalu tumbal.

_"Aku harus berkata 'tidak', Masamune-dono."_

Kalau begini...

_"Oh come on, Yuki. Bisakah aku merubah pendirianmu, hm~?"_

_ "Namaku Sanada Yukimura. Dan kamu harus melangkahi mayatku dulu."_

**"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!..."**

'Masamune' menatap kosong pada cipratan-cipratan merah segar yang menghiasi jendela pintu, _dashboard_, kursi. Dan pupil menipis tepat iris bola mata kirinya merefleksikan sosok Yukimura yang... ambruk.

Ya, semua HARUS berakhir.

...

..

.

"Ada apa lagi ini..." desah 'Keiji' selama bermain pedal kopling agar tidak selalu memakan ampas rem; mengurangi laju kecepatan karena mobil-mobil di depan melaju pelan padat merayap.

Sementara 'Matsu' _masih_ sibuk mem-_browsing_ sesuatu pada laptop. Sepanjang kegiatan, jemari tangan sepasang tidak pernah absen mengelus kepala Sasuke seakan menyampaikan isyarat: 'kami disini'.

Tentu saja sejauh Sasuke berterimakasih terhadap orang-orang yang berusaha membantu... Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan pemikiran spesial tentang _Danna_-nya, seorang klan Sanada, meski kesetiaannya tetap terfokus bagi Takeda Shingen seorang.

Dan berdiri sebagai anjing, seperti INI... bahkan tidak sanggup melakukan apapun selain menyalak dan menggeram...

Ya, 'beban' yang diemban SUNGGUH... menyedihkan.

"Menurutmu kelompok yakuza Chosokabe akan bertindak?" Tanya 'Keiji', sekedar basa-basi mengisi ketenangan yang terlalu 'serius' selama hampir setengah hari. Dan sekarang telah menjelang malam.

"Aku sejujurnya tidak perduli dimanapun sisi mereka, Keiji. Karena kelompok yang mengakui bahwa diri mereka adalah yakuza, tidak akan pernah bisa dipercaya. Apalagi menepati janji." Jawab 'Matsu'.

_'Benar.'_ 'Keiji' tidak membantahnya. Tapi orang-orang seperti Takeda dan Chosokabe lah yang meletakkan perbedaan karena keteguhan prinsip sudah langka di era modern begini.

Takeda melambangkan kejayaan masa lalu. Sedangkan Chosokabe melambangkan ironi masa kini. Keduanya menetapkan 'tidak memihak' tersebab sebuah pandangan.

Mungkin imitasi. Mungkin introspeksi.

Meski begitu... penempatan 'bersama', 'rencana' maupun 'muslihat'; seharusnya jalinan benang takdir tidak berlaku bagi masing-masing sisi.

Hanya kenyataan dan... versi. Beserta penentuan dari diri sendiri.

'Matsu' tiba-tiba menyela, "Hei... di kafe Starbucks... polisi menemukan seorang yakuza dan beberapa korban." Sambil mengesisikan laptop agar keponakan angkatnya bisa melihat.

'Keiji' kali ini merasa tidak perlu mengomentari. Pastinya jenuh itu ada. Toh 'yakuza' berada dimana-mana.

Namun saat Sasuke menyalak, "GUK! GUUK!"

Kedua matanya pun memicing serius pada keterangan berita di layar, dimana terlalu spesifik tersebab para saksi menyebutkan komentar 'sihir petir biru' yang senada. Dan di detik 'Keiji' melihat seksama foto-foto yang terpampang...

"Masamune-_san_..." desahnya, karena di berita tersebut... wajah itu, wajah si Date Masamune dinyatakan sebagai salah satu tersangka yang sebelumnya terlabel 'buronan' milik CIB dan pria itu, pria yang sesuai kecemasannya entah YANG mana, kini sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat akibat enam luka tembakan yang fatal.

"Aku akan menelepon para koneksiku untuk memperoleh informasi dimana tempat rumah sakit beliau dirawat," sela 'Matsu' sambil mengambil ponsel.

"Juga, Keiji..." imbuh 'Matsu' saat menatap baik-baik wajah keponakan angkatnya, menghibahkan peringatan... sekedar wanti-wanti berdasarkan logika semenjak terdapat versi 'kembaran'. "Kuminta kamu memutuskan baik-baik, karena tempat kafe Starbucks yang tertera disini berlawanan arah dengan markas NPA pusat. Siapa tahu pria ini bukanlah pria yang kamu kenal. Hanya perkiraan, semenjak disini HANYA tertulis 'yakuza'."

Sekali lagi, _'Benar.'_

"Matsu _Nee-chan_..." Timpal 'Keiji'. "Luka tembakan. Sedangkan pria yang kukenal adalah seorang pria yang terhormat, selalu memegang prinsip sebagai seorang samurai. Ini adalah dia, berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Tidak salah lagi."

Kemudian kedua tangan menggenggam erat setir, berusaha mengesampingkan pemikiran: bagaimana pria itu, Date Masamune, bisa lolos dari kawalan para petugas CIB. "Aku percaya pada instingku. Dan kuharap... pria itu belum bertemu kembarannya, _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh." Lanjutnya tepat memutar setir.

"Baiklah." Angguk 'Matsu', lalu mulai menelepon para koneksi.

Sementara Sasuke mengais-ngais layar menggunakan kaki kanan depan sewaktu membaca tajuk _update_ berita terbaru: 'Polisi telah mengepung mobil Jaguar XF berwarna hitam yang dikendarai oleh para tersangka yang terkoneksi peperangan antara yakuza di kafe Starbucks yang bertempat di salah satu area perbelanjaan pusat Tokyo.'

Sayangnya 'Matsu' sibuk berbicara di telepon. Begitu juga 'Keiji', sibuk mencari celah untuk memutar mobil ke jalur berlawanan.

Sepanjang usahanya yang gagal menarik perhatian kedua 'Maeda', Sasuke melihat sebuah helikopter berlabel 'media' sedang terbang menuju ke arah sejalur jalanan ini. Dan lambang 'media' tersebut serupa persis dengan lambang di lembaran berita pada layar, membuat perasaannya semakin tidak karuan karena terdapat _sesuatu_... yang mengganjal di hati.

Ya, sesuatu... tentang _Danna_-nya.

Mungkin insting sebagai pelindung keluarga Takeda, atau kerinduan tersendiri, bahkan mungkin...

_Pertanda_.

"GUK! GUK! GUK!" Seru Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_chan_?" Tanya 'Keiji', terdengar ringan menggoda. Hanya untuk mencerahkan suasana.

"GRRRRRRRRR." Geram Sasuke, tanpa menyadari bahwa tajuk berita di layar telah di-_update_ kembali: '...Dua tersangka, satu telah ditembak jatuh karena diduga melakukan perlawanan balik dengan menodongkan senjata api pada pihak aparat.'

"Sasuke?" 'Keiji' mengerutkan kedua alis sewaktu mencoba menelaah apa yang hendak disampaikan, dengan membuka aplikasi _notepad_.

Dan di detik itu...

Tiba-tiba mobil bergetar seakan... gempa.

"Huh...?" Guman 'Keiji' saat melihat ke sekeliling, dimana beberapa orang telah keluar mobil, membuat mobil jeep yang dikendarai jadi terperangkap pada posisi memalang. Atas atensi yang teralih... 'Keiji' melewatkan ilustrasi yang terjadi jauh di kejauhan pada balik jendela di sisi bibi angkatnya.

Sedangkan 'Matsu'...

"Apa itu...?" Gumannya kala maju mendekat ke kaca jendela di sisinya, dimana pada baliknya... kumpulan sinar berwarna biru serupa... petir... yang terlihat jauh di kejauhan dan gambaran dasyat itu seolah-olah menghubungkan antara langit dan daratan.

"GUK! GUK! GUK!"

Sasuke menyalak kembali.

"Keiji... KEIJI!" Seru 'Matsu'.

Dan kesadaran 'Keiji' tepat menyaksikan apa yang bibi angkatnya lihat... DISANA, kini diikuti sebuah helikopter yang oleng, jatuh menimpa mobil-mobil para sipil, masih terus menggerus bersama potongan-potongan benda tajam seperti baling-baling... sampai bagian rangka helikopter yang terlempar turut membawa serta bagian-bagian mobil.

...Ke arah jalur mereka berada.

"Matsu _Nee-chan_! Sasuke! KELUAR!" Seru 'Keiji' tepat membuka pintu.

Sasuke langsung melompat keluar melalui lowong pintu di sisi penyetir karena 'Matsu' sibuk membuka kuncian _sitbelt_. 'Keiji' berusaha membantu. Namun semua seakan... SULIT!

_'Tidak...'_ Sasuke benar-benar panik melihat benda besar yang terus melaju. _'Apa... Apa yang harus...'_

"GUK! GUK!" Serunya sambil melompat ke atap mobil jeep; sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sementara kenyataannya berharap, SANGAT berharap siapapun... APAPUN untuk membantu kedua 'Maeda' yang berjuang untuknya.

"GUK! GUK! GRRRRRRR! GUK!" Teriaknya pada orang-orang yang ribet berlarian menyelamatkan diri.

Dan benda besar itu...

BENDA ITU...!

"..." Sasuke memejam erat._ 'Sanada Danna... maafkan aku...'_

"GRRRRRRR!" Geramnya saat membuka kedua mata, lalu melompat tanpa perlu banyak ancang-ancang, berlanjut berlari sekencang performa maksimal seekor anjing, menuju ke pusat kerusuhan.

"SASUKE!" Teriak 'Keiji' dan 'Matsu'.

Panggilan berintonasi kecemasan itu tidak membuatnya melambatkan langkah selain bergerak reflek menghindari berbagai benda-benda berbahan metal yang berjatuhan menggerus aspal. Terus maju. Terus... Terus... Terus... Pantang gentar meski berbagai ledakan semakin dekat.

Tujuannya hanya kilau petir biru yang berada disana, demi permintaan bantuan. Keyakinannya bahwa ITU merupakan petir-petir biru yang khas milik seorang _dokuganryu_.

Walau kesadarannya...

Dirinya akan terlambat dan membuang nyawa sia-sia.

"GRRRR..." geramnya penuh perdebatan seketika berpacu dengan waktu...

_'Kesempatan... kumohon berilah kesempatan... UNTUKKU MENJAGA DANNA-KU!' _Pintanya saat melompati atap mobil kembali, tertinggi, agar bisa melompat lebih jauh.

Dan...

Kedua matanya melebar syok seketika melihat sosok gadis transparan berpakaian... _oracle_... berdiri pada arahnya turun...

"_Daijoubu_." Ucap gadis itu seraya membuka kedua tangannya seolah-olah hendak menangkapnya—

Sasuke memejam erat tepat tubuhnya menembus tubuh transparan milik gadis itu.

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHH!"**

"GUH!"

Sasuke jatuh berguling di aspal sewaktu ketepatan memijak mendadak selip.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih, membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan—

"WHOAH!" Teriaknya saat menatap badan... manusia, BADANNYA, dalam kondisi... telanjang bulat?

"T- Tsuruhime..." gumannya dengan terbata, tersengal, sambil melihat ke tempat gadis transparan tadi berada. Sayangnya wujud yang dicarinya tidak lagi terlihat dimanapun.

_'Saika...'_ pikirnya saat beranjak berdiri. _'Apa ada keluarga Saika yang menghabitasi dunia ini...?'_

Sasuke segera menjauhkan tumpang-tindih kemelut berpikir. Sejelasnya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya sebagai manusia karena siapa tahu perubahan ini hanya bersifat sementara, semenjak kehadirannya di dimensi ini hanya berupa 'jiwa'.

Setidaknya kabar baik disini...

Dengan gerakan jemari kedua tangan sesuai aturan jurus...

**"POOOOOFF!"**

Pakaian beserta kelengkapan peralatan ala-nya pun melekat di badan.

Semudah itu.

"YOSH!" Serunya saat melompat seringan bulu. Cepat. Ya, LUAR BIASA cepat. Dan Sasuke menyeringai penuh kepuasan tepat mengatur jurus kembali, kali ini di udara.

**"POOOFFF! POOOFF! POOOOFF!"**

Puluhan 'kagebushin' bermunculan, membarenginya kala mengeluarkan dual shuriken.

"SARUTOBI SASUKE! TELAH DATANG!" Teriaknya sambil melempar kedua senjata andalannya ke jalanan. Para '_kagebushin'_ meng-_copycat_, ikut melempar dual shuriken masing-masing; menangkis semua potongan-potongan berbahan metal dari bagian-bagian mobil yang terlempar... sampai... Para '_kagebushin'_ menghilang tersebab durasi jurus.

Sedangkan Sasuke mendarat pada permukaan aspal begitu menangkap kedua shuriken-nya; menghadap ke kerangka helikopter yang melaju bersama layang berbagai jenis mobil, dan—

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**"CRAK!"**

Dual shuriken ditancapkan ke jalanan. Disambung jemari kedua tangan melakukan jurus kembali.

Tiba-tiba kedua senjata berlibat elemen berwarna hijau, ukuran pun beralih. BESAR. Seluruh kerusuhan langsung menabrak kedua senjata raksasa yang berperan bak dinding.

**"DUAAAAARRR! JDEEEEEERRR!" **

Ledakan akibat pertemuan momentum...

**"NGIIIIIIIIIIIK!" **

...Berakhir menjadi suara-suara derik yang berhenti total.

Dan Sasuke tersenyum kala menoleh ke 'Keiji' dan 'Matsu' di kejauhan, rupanya mereka telah keluar dari mobil jeep.

Ya, setidaknya kabar baik disini; dari posisinya berdiri, tidak ada orang-orang sipil menderita sebagai korban kolateral.

"Fuuh~" Desahnya semudah dual shuriken yang **"POOOOFFFF!"** ke bentuk semula.

Sasuke segera menarik kedua senjata andalannya dari tancap, lalu melambai sebentar ke 'Keiji' dan 'Matsu' untuk sekedar salam.

...Berikutnya menghilang dalam kelebat.

...

..

.

"_Yare yare_..." Geleng 'Keiji'. "Dia sungguh membuat performa, huh?"

'Matsu' MASIH terbengong-bengong antara takjub dan... tidak terdeskripsi, karena INI adalah keajaiban. Hingga getaran dari ponsel di pegangannya tidak urung menyita perhatiannya. Ternyata itu adalah notifikasi MMS.

"Keiji!" Serunya segirang menunjukkan layar ponsel. "Ini, tempat Masamune-_dono_ dirawat!"

"Ohhhh~!" 'Sahut Keiji', tidak membuang waktu masuk ke mobil. Jenuh benar-benar pudar setelah menyaksikan kelihaian seorang Sarutobi Sasuke; KINI membuahkan sebuah semangat bulat.

"Tunggu, Keiji..." sela 'Matsu'. "Bukankah kita harus menunggu Sasuke?"

"Kau bicara apa, Matsu _Nee-chan_...?" Sahut 'Keiji' tepat menutup pintu dan melanjutkan kata melalui lowong jendela yang separuh terbuka, "Kita MEMANG tidak akan menunggu, melainkan HARUS menjemput Sasuke dulu. Baru kesana."

'Matsu' tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Begitu masuk mengambil duduk di kursi penumpang depan dan menutup pintu... Tiba-tiba 'Keiji' bertanya.

"Jadi menurutmu... _patern_ kekuatan mereka bagaimana?"

"Huh?" 'Matsu' sempat tertegun.

Maka pertimbangannya sewaktu mengingat kalimatnya sendiri tentang '_patern'_... "Apa mungkin karena Sasuke sudah menjalani fase sebagai anjing, jadi... langsung mampu menggunakan keahliannya?" Sahutnya secara ragu.

'Keiji' lagi-lagi bertanya, kali ini menitik beratkan ke inti terpenting. "Pastinya perasaan MASIH berperan, kan?"

"Terdesak..." guman 'Matsu', lalu mengungkap analisa tercepat bergaya selayaknya seorang terapis. "Ya, perasaan terdesak. Puncak emosi dan... desperasi? Tidak, lebih dari itu. Sebuah ikatan, pembuktian, pengakuan. Selebihnya bisa saja tersebab faktor keselarasan dan... cinta."

'Keiji' menoleh sejenak ke bibi angkatnya dan mencoba argumen. "Cinta, huh? Tidakkah itu terlalu ekstrim, Matsu _Nee-chan_..." Kemudian menjalankan kendaraan.

Dan maksud 'ekstrim' dengan praduga 'perasaan' Sasuke terhadap _Danna_-nya...

"Cinta mempunyai banyak sisi, Keiji." Tegas 'Matsu'. "Ada perasaan berupa kasih sayang, pengertian, harapan. Setitik kemungkinan dari keseluruhan baur yang ingin direngkuh. Sampai penjurusan versi-versi cinta sementah perasaan kehilangan, tertahan, juga yang berujung pada pemaksaan."

"Tapi Sasuke semestinya berupa jiwa," sela 'Keiji'. "Sejauh keajaiban... INI tidak rasional, kan?"

Sebelum ditimpal oleh lawan bicara, perkataan diteruskan.

"Maksudku... keenam samurai, terpisah-pisah, lalu anggap saja masing-masing rival adalah penentuan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan... supremasi. Dan PROBLEMA disini, tidak perlu rival mereka yang sebenar-benarnya. Maka... jika pendapat dari sudut pandangku, semuanya terkesan semacam ujian. Dari siapa; juga SEANDAINYA mereka dikirim oleh Hisahide Matsunaga sebagai otak perencana tunggal seperti kesimpulan sementara dari Sasuke... ITU yang menjadi pertanyaan. Karena..."

Kedua matanya menjadi sayu sewaktu melanjutkan, "Apapun tema 'ujian' dalam lingkaran kehidupan mereka... Matsu _Nee-chan_, kalau mau meminggirkan situasi Chosokabe dengan Mori; kalau lainnya, masing-masing dari mereka, atau salah satunya menetapkan pautan pada rival yang berada di dunia 'masa depan' ini..."

"Pilihan... eh?" Sela 'Matsu' secara... konklusi.

"Ya," desah 'Keiji'. "ITU yang kutakutkan. Kemungkinannya bisa merusak 'formasi', atau keseimbangan... awal. Dan sejarah mereka akan dimulai _disini_; nama mereka tidak akan pernah tercantum di dunia 'masa lalu'. Dan semakin buruk... Dari SEMUA kesamaan nama yang saling berantai, daratan _Nihon_ sudah pasti menjadi ajang medan pertempuran mereka. Sambungkan dengan faktor 'kekuatan': benar-benar kiamat."

"Tidak, Keiji." Sambung 'Matsu'. "Meski terpisah-pisah, jalinan takdir tetap ada. Dan APA yang akan membuat 'interaksi' maupun 'induksi'..."

Lalu menatap keponakan angkatnya kala berkata kembali.

"Seperti di detik ini, kamu berkata formasi 'rival'. Menurutku, sebaiknya tetap berpegang pada formasi: empat penjaga mata angin dan lingkaran 'yin' dan 'yang', karena merupakan 'gerbang'. Keberadaan Sarutobi Sasuke di dunia 'masa depan' ini SEPATUTNYA berada di luar interaksi terhadap keenam samurai. Berarti sama saja... di lain sisi, sesuatu AKAN membuat induksi, memancing keselarasan. Bukan hanya 'pautan', melainkan... kebersamaan."

'Keiji' mengerutkan kedua alis. "Kamu yakin, Matsu _Nee-chan_? Dan inti yang masih menghubungkan di antara keenamnya adalah... yakuza."

'Matsu' pun tersenyum saat membalas, "Tidak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini, Keiji. Yang ada hanya kejadian yang tidak dapat terhindarkan. Dirimu PUN... pasti mengerti."

"..." 'Keiji' mencoba menelaah untuk beberapa saat lamanya, selama memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan.

Desah berakhir lepas dari sela katup mulut sebareng ucapan, "Matsu _Nee-chan_, kamu... lebih pantas mengambil mata kuliah filosofi ketimbang fakultas hukum."

Balasan 'Matsu' hanya... "Aku hanya seorang istri, juga seorang guru TK dan seorang penulis novel. Jejak disebelumnya sebatas pengalaman dalam mencari penghujung benang takdirku. Bersama suamiku, Maeda Toshiie... bukanlah 'limit'. _Sekarang_, inilah ketenangan yang ingin kujalani."

'Keiji' tertawa kecil.

"Matsu _Nee-chan_, jika 'keselarasan' berhasil menyatukan keenamnya... Jangan lupa memasakkan sesuatu buat mereka, ne? Pokoknya yang paling-paling-paling ter- dari semua ter-enak!"

Kalimat itu disertai kerling mata kiri ke bibi angkatnya.

"Pasti." Angguk 'Matsu'.

...

..

.

Sejalan kisah kedua 'Maeda' dan performa keajaiban transformasi tubuh Sasuke...

Di sisi 'Masamune'...

"...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Teriaknya seketika menebas semua polisi yang berdiri, juga menembaki mereka yang berada di helikopter sehingga ledakan terjadi dimana-mana tepat benda besar itu jatuh menggerus aspal sampai menghancurkan beberapa mobil sipil; pastinya SEMUA TIDAK PERLU BERSISA!

Derik-derik petir terus mengikuti alur pembantaian.

Kedua tangannya gemetar. SANGAT gemetar selama mengoyak satu-per-satu manusia yang tampak sepanjang mata memandang. Bahkan kedua kakinya HARUS terus menopang tubuhnya, berlari dan berlari dan berlari meski darah mengucur deras dari perutnya.

Murka seharusnya bukanlah puncak dari resolusi. Sayangnya sumpah telah dilanggarnya sekali; kini berkali-kali; ya, dirinya TIDAK PERLU PERDULI!

Dan setiap menebas, pedihnya kecambuk angkara dari raga dan jiwa semakin berbaur pada setiap butir-butir darah yang menghujaninya.

Dan setelah sengal nafas mulai sehening liuk dansa kobaran api di sekitarnya...

Dan apa yang tersisa di lubuk dada...

Rasanya...

"...Ha-ugh.. GUUH!" 'Masamune' memuntahkan darah. "GH-H!" Pengelihatannya memburam kala limbung menabrak pintu penumpang belakang mobilnya dan merosot terduduk di permukaan aspal.

"Ha-..." Hembus udara dari mulut nyaris terdengar hampa bagi indera pendengarannya saat fokusnya tertuju lemah ke pemuda yang masih tidak bergerak... terbaring bersimbah darah.

"Yu..."

Mulutnya bergerak parau dan suara memudar dalam sunyinya penyesalan.

Kenapa...

Saat SEMUA berada di ujung mata...

Dirinya tidak dapat menggenggam seorang saja yang paling diinginkannya.

Tangan kirinya pun menjatuhkan pedang; 'Masamune' berakhir memegangi wajahnya yang penuh cipratan darah.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa tidak berbeda...?

Kenapa tidak bisa bersama...?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terasa mengikisnya. Mungkin ini distorsi. Mungkin ini memang keinginannya sendiri.

Tapi 'Masamune'... tidak sanggup begini.

Tangannya meraih _semi-rifle_ MP7 yang masih berada di genggaman jemari tangan kanan Yukimura. Dan memejam erat tepat mengarahkan ujung laras ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Kusudahi ini... ikrarku untukmu... Sanada Yukimura." Sumpahnya separau jari telunjuk bergerak menarik pelatuk.

"..._Sayo...nara_."

**"CRAK!"**

"...!" 'Masamune' membuka mata kirinya lebar-lebar; terkejut seketika senjata api di pegangannya terlepas, terlempar begitu saja.

**"KLETEK!"**

_Semi-rifle _MP7 pun jatuh tergeletak jauh.

Dan tepat melihat sekelebat sosok... ninja?

'Masamune' langsung menyabet pedang katana-nya seraya beranjak berdiri saat sosok asing itu hendak menjamah Yukimura.

**"CRANK!"**

"Whoah! HEI!" Seru Sasuke sewaktu bertahan dengan sebuah shuriken di pegangan tangan kanan. "_Dokuganryu_, ini aku, Sarutobi Sasuke! Apa-apaan tadi?! Pakai acara mau bunuh diri...?! Tapi sebentar... Aku mau melihat Sanada _Danna_ dulu. Kenapa beliau..."

Jeda pada kalimatnya kala melihat ke sekeliling yang terdapat pemandangan mayat dan potongan tubuh, keseluruhan terdefinisi... PARAH.

"Astaga Date-_sama_... kau membunuh mereka...?" Tanyanya, sungguh tidak percaya.

"_Kisama_..." geram 'Masamune' kala kilatan-kilatan petir biru merebak sampai ke ujung mata bilah. "Tidak ada wewenang untuk men-_judge_ perlakuanku. DAN JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUH YUKI-KU!"

"He...?" Sasuke memicing bingung atas penempatan imbuhan '-ku' yang SUPER personal DAN sejelasnya tidak rasional. Sedetik kemudian, otaknya baru nyambung.

"Kau... bukan dia...?"

SEMAKIN bingung karena apa yang terpancar di depannya...

"_Dia_... sungguh menyebalkan..." tutur 'Masamune', benar-benar kesal dibandingkan terus-menerus. Sebelumnya Yukimura, diteruskan Motochika, berlanjut INI? Ninja yang TIDAK DIKENALNYA?!

Maka... perlahan melepaskan kuncian antara senjata, lalu mundur selangkah. "Mau bertemu 'dia', eh? _Fine_." Sambil mengangkat senjatanya seakan memimik persamaan persiapan serangan ala... '_Testament'_.

Dan...

"_DIE_!" Seru 'Masamune' seketika melesat bersama hunus.

Sasuke kontan menghilang dalam kelebat karena menyadari insting membunuh. Apalagi serangan itu dikenalnya sebagai serangan yang mampu menembus defensif milik lawan.

Sayangnya...

"...GUH!" 'Masamune' berhenti dan memuntahkan darah. Luka di perutnya terasa dikorek-korek setiap kali memaksa otot-otot kedua kaki untuk bergerak. "UHUK!" Walau bertahan memegang pedang; menopang kesigapan badan kala jatuh berlutut...

"...GAH!"

Darah keluar lagi dari mulutnya, cukup banyak, terasa membanjir ke permukaan aspal.

"Oke... Oke..." Sasuke lumayan panik. Mau mendekat ke _Danna_-nya, si kembaran _dokuganryu_ terus berjaga mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Opsinya berarti... melukai pria itu.

Sewaktu Sasuke memutuskan memilih yang teraman: distraksi menggunakan jurus '_kagebushin'_...

Deru mesin mobil mendekat, berakhir berhenti tidak jauh.

"SASUKE!" Seru 'Keiji' tepat membuka pintu dan kedua matanya cepat terkunci ke pria berpakaian formal yang berantakan oleh bercak-bercak darah. Tentu saja Sasuke segera mengisyaratkan pada 'Keiji' bahwa _dokuganryu_ yang _ini_ bukan...

"KAU..."

'Keiji' lari menghampiri si kembaran _dokuganryu_, langsung mencengkeram kerah jas dan mendorongnya ke sisi mobil.

**"BRAK!"**

"Ugh!" 'Masamune' mengerang perih atas pertemuan punggung dengan kerasnya permukaan berbahan metal.

"KEIJI!" Seru 'Matsu', cukup takut karena katana berbilah hitam masih berada di genggaman siapapun _dokuganryu_ yang _itu._

Sementara Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan terbukanya celah, menghampiri _Danna_-nya. "Sanada _Danna_..." panggilnya dengan cemas kala membalikkan badan pemuda berambut ekor, berlanjut mengecek setiap bagian-per-bagian sedetil mungkin.

"Bajingan! Tidak pernah puas, hah?!" Seru 'Keiji' di depan wajah _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh. "KAU SUDAH MENGHILANGKAN SATU...! Sekarang pun MASIH menghancurkan yang terakhir...? APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRAN SINTINGMU, HAH?!"

'Masamune' hanya tersengal selama menatap sayu ke kesibukan si ninja terhadap pemuda yang tersebut 'Sanada _Danna'_.

"Masih bernafas. Hanya sebuah luka tembakan pada... perut. Tidak fatal. Sepertinya _Danna_-ku pingsan karena syok akibat daya momentum peluru." Examinasi terbaik dari Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke 'Matsu' yang menghampiri... berniat ikut membantu mendiagnosa.

_'Sebuah.._.' pikir 'Masamune', SANGAT heran.

"Keiji-_dono_. Kita harus membawa _Danna_-ku ke rumah sakit." Lanjut Sasuke. Berikutnya menghibahkan fokus ke _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh. "Dia, juga. Sebelum para petugas aparat lainnya datang." Poinnya tentang kerusuhan beserta hasil pembantaian di seputar.

Pertimbangan bertema 'prioritas', meredakan kemarahan 'Keiji'.

"Ayo," ucapnya sekalem melepaskan cengkeraman, lalu melingkarkan tangan kanan ke pinggang pria di depannya.

"Kenapa..." desah 'Masamune'. "Akan jauh lebih baik... kalau kau... membiarkan aku mati disini..."

Tangan sepasang 'Keiji' langsung mencengkeram luka di perut.

"G-AAH!"

Erangan keras sempat memberhentikan langkah kedua kaki 'Matsu', juga Sasuke yang baru menggendong Yukimura.

"Ngh-..." 'Masamune' terpaksa menyandarkan dahi pada pundak 'Keiji', bertahan memegang pergelangan tangan yang menyiksanya tepat suara mengalun pada telinganya.

"Kupastikan kematianmu, setelah kepuasanku bermain denganmu. Itu untuk Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, keduanya. Oh ya, KITA, kau dan aku akan sangat personal. Tenang saja. Setiap bagian tubuhmu bakal tersebar di segala penjuru daratan _Nihon_ dan kusisakan kepalamu untuk Oda." Pernyataan 'Keiji' sarat rona ancaman.

'Masamune' tertawa parau. "Hehehe... Kau sudah membuka topengmu, eh? _Vagabond_..."

"Heh," dengus 'Keiji'. "_Untukmu_, TIDAK AKAN hanya topeng."

Kemudian mengangkat _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh ke gendongan... bahu.

"GYAH!" Teriak 'Masamune' seketika luka di perutnya tertekan tersebab posisi menggantung. SANGAT DISENGAJA. "_Fuck... you_..." Makinya sebagai tanggapan kalimat disebelumnya, sekesal jawaban si penyiksa.

"Katakan '_fuck'_ lagi, aku akan mengebirimu sampai pangkal."

'Masamune' hanya terkekeh arti meremehkan saat 'Keiji' memutuskan berhenti meladeni dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Keiji, aku saja yang menyetir." Sela 'Matsu' sewaktu 'Keiji' memasukkan pria di gendongan ke ruangan penumpang belakang."

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Matsu _Nee-chan_...?"

"Mm-hm, " angguk 'Matsu', sekalian mengatur saat masuk ke ruangan pengemudi. "Sasuke-_dono_ bersama Yukimura-_dono_ di depan."

"Eh...?!" 'Keiji' protes, "Meski aku ingin membunuhnya, bukan berarti aku bisa dekat-dekat dengannya." Sambil menunjuk pria yang terduduk lemah.

"Berisik...!" Timpal 'Masamune'. "Kalau mau habisi, ya habisi saja. Kok repot."

Sasuke tidak banyak bicara selain masuk ke ruangan penumpang depan. _Danna_-nya berdiam di depan badannya saat duduk, sehingga posisi si pemuda berada dipangkuan kedua pahanya dan sisi kepala menyandar pada bidang dadanya.

"..." 'Masamune' sendiri tidak menyukai kedekatan si ninja dengan 'kekasih'-nya.

Tapi ninja itu tahu-tahu mengeluarkan benda berbentuk... bambu kecil?

"Keiji-_dono_, tolong berikan obat ini secara oral pada Date-_sama_. Ini akan menghentikan pendarahan dan menambal luka sementara." Tutur Sasuke sambil menyodorkan bambu kecil itu.

"Huh...? Lalu untuk _Danna_-mu...?" Tanya 'Keiji' sewaktu menerima.

"Aku hanya membawa sebuah." Jawab Sasuke kala jemari mengelus rambut di sisi wajah _Danna_-nya. "_Daijoubu_. Sanada _Danna_ sangat kuat." Lalu tersenyum membayangkan cerita-cerita lama selama pemuda ini berada dalam naungan Takeda.

"Walau terlihat polos dan gegabah... Beliau sering adu jotos dengan _Oyakata-sama_. Juga adu kekuatan dengan _dokuganryu_ si pemimpin geng Oshu, berulang kali dan berulang kali dan berulang kali jatuh-bangun. Ketangguhannya..."

Kalimat itu tersela oleh jemari tangan yang meremas pundak Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke _Nii-san_." Angguk 'Keiji', menyamai senyum. "Aku _pun_ tidak sabar melihatnya berlari energik di rumah besar milik Takeda."

"Ayo, Keiji." Sambung 'Matsu' yang siap menyetir.

'Keiji' cepat mendorong si penumpang belakang sekasar nyelonong duduk.

"Ghh...!" 'Masamune' mendesis saat si _Vagabond_ nempel-nempel memasuki ruang privasi-nya. "Jangan dekat-dekat, brengsek."

"Terus bagaimana caraku menuangkan obat ke mulutmu kalau tidak boleh dekat." Jawab 'Keiji' sesantai menutup pintu.

"Kemarikan saja obatnya. Menyusahkan..."

"A-a," acung telunjuk 'Keiji', bergaya ala orang tua terhadap anaknya. "Tanganmu gemetar. Aku sebagai dokter, harus memastikan semuanya masuk sesuai petunjuk Sarutobi Sasuke. Ini tidak boleh sampai terbuang percuma."

"Kau dokter hewan, _saru_!" Kesal 'Masamune', masih menolak faktor kedekatan. "_Stink_!"

'Matsu' jadi agak tertawa.

"Ehm. Ayo duduk yang manis, anak-anak. Kamu juga, Date-_sama_." Wanti-wantinya saat menginjak pedal gas, menyetir dengan mengebut.

'Masamune' mengacuhkannya karena si _Vagabond_ sedang membuka penutup tabung bambu dan... obat itu malah dituang ke mulut si pemegang obat.

"Apa yang—"

Kalimat terpotong tepat 'Keiji' menyumpal mulut 'Masamune' dengan... mulutnya.

"..." 'Masamune' syok... BERAT. Masalahnya mulutnya dalam keadaan terbuka dan bubuk semacam racikan telah berkutat dalam saliva-nya BERKAT saliva si _Vagabond_. Jadi...

_'Kuso...'_ desahnya dalam hati sewaktu mau tidak mau bersikap pasrah; memejam erat dan memperdalam kuncian antara mulut, lidah terpaksa menggesek... menanggapi ke fase ciuman sepanjang menelan baur saliva. Bahkan saat jemari tangan si _Vagabond_ memegang bidang dadanya yang lengket oleh darah kering, membuka satu-per-satu kancing kemeja...

'Masamune' tidak mempermasalahkan lagi tepat telapak itu menjamah kulitnya, meraba _pack_ otot selembut—

"..."

Mata kirinya terbuka, pupil terfokus pada kedua mata 'Keiji' begitu kontak ciuman berakhir.

Dan mulutnya bergerak mengucap... "_Stink_..."

'Keiji' tersenyum.

"Aku _good kisser_, kan?" Godanya.

"_Whatever_..." desah 'Masamune' sembari memaling, masa bodoh saja saat si _Vagabond_ turun... menjilat luka di perutnya seakan kandungan obat yang tersisa dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

Seketika acuan pupil berpindah ke kaca spion tengah...

Terlihat bahwa si penyetir memperhatikannya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Namun di detik itu... Bukan persoalan definisi raut wanita itu yang familiar terhadap konteks 'gay'; yang sekarang menjadi... pantulan.

Ada lainnya...

Sebuah wajah sepucat mayat, beserta keutuhan wujud... yang berada di lowong kosong pada jok... di sampingnya.

Dan 'Masamune' tidak berani menoleh. Penjabarannya TIDAK tersebab rupa 'hantu', melainkan...

"Sori..." lirihnya.

Mata kirinya berlinang, bulir air mata tidak tertahankan mengalir menyusuri pipi tepat lantun bisikan mendayu, sayup-sayup serupa angin mengisi kanan-kiri telinga... Terdengar TERLALU menyayat pilu.

Karena _itu_...

_"Hamba selalu menepati janjiku, untuk bocah itu... dan akan selalu menjaga punggungmu, Masamune-sama." _

"...Kojuro."

...

..

.

25 menit kemudian, hasil mengebut.

Di rumah sakit...

"...Dahulukan-dahulukan! Kode darurat!" Seru beberapa perawat yang mendorong dua ranjang menuju ke lorong ruangan operasi. Para dokter terus bergegas mengikuti sambil mengecek lembaran-lembaran hasil keterangan tulisan 'Keiji'.

Dan eksklusif 'kode darurat' dikarenakan...

"Kami yang menangani dari sini." Tegas 'Kasuga' saat kedua 'Maeda' hendak duduk di kursi tunggu di sisi lorong, dekat ruangan operasi.

"Kasuga _Nee-chan_," 'Keiji' mencoba meyakinkan. "Kita disini atas keperluan yang sama. Lagipula... kita perlu bertukar informasi."

"Dengan wewenang apa kau meminta informasi?" Tanya 'Kasuga' secara pandangan menyelidik sewaktu 'Keiji' menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

"Jika Kasuga _Nee-chan_ mau membaca—"

'Kasuga' memotong, "Aku sebagai _Hancho_ di divisiku, tidak bisa menerima maksud _ini_," poinnya ke amplop. "Dan siapapun yang mengirim kalian kemari."

Sebelum diinterupsi, alasan pun disampaikan sesingkat mungkin.

"Maksudku sederhana," lanjutnya. "Inti disini menyangkut yakuza, berarti termasuk nyawa. Mata-mata itu ada, dimana saja, bahkan disini. Pastinya harapanku adalah menjauhkan semua tumpang-tindih baru; jangan sampai kalian terjepit menjadi target. Urusanku banyak, posisiku juga sulit. Kuharap kalian mengerti."

'Keiji' masih bersikeras, "Tapi Kasuga _Nee-chan_, kami—"

"Maeda Matsu!"

Seruan itu membuat ketiganya menoleh ke...

"M-Muteki-_sama_!" Seru 'Kasuga', SANGAT terkaget-kaget.

"Kanetsugu-_dono_." Salam 'Matsu' saat pria itu tahu-tahu memeluknya erat, seerat kerinduan... terselubung.

"Ohhhh! Matsu~ Kau semakin cantik~"

'Keiji' pun menggaruk-garuk pipi. "Matsu _Nee-chan_... ini, salah satu _fans_-mu? Atau mantanmu?" Godanya.

Kalimat keponakan angkatnya menjadikan 'Matsu' buru-buru melepaskan kedua tangan yang memeluknya. "Ehm... Kurasa Toshiie, suamiku sudah berbincang-bincang denganmu...?" Tanyanya agar pria itu membantunya menjelaskan duduk persoalan.

'Kanetsugu' memberikan senyum ke 'Keiji', sekedar menyapa. Berikutnya mengangguk-angguk, "Ya-ya. Benar. Aku kemari untuk itu."

Lalu menoleh ke 'Kasuga', seraya memperkenalkan secara eksklusif yang berarti: PENTING.

"Ini adalah keluarga Maeda. Suami Matsu, Toshiie adalah seorang _Private Investigator_. Matsu sendiri adalah mantan agen _Secret Service_. Mulai detik ini, mereka akan membantumu dengan kasus yang kamu kerjakan: kasus pembunuhan Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, termasuk persoalan keenam tersangka yang kabur dari pengawasanmu."

'Kasuga' sejelasnya memicing tidak suka. "Tunggu, Chief! Ini di luar kredibilitas- Maksudku... Muteki-_sama_, mereka merupakan 'orang luar'."

"Jadi kau mempertanyakan kredibilitasku?" Tanya 'Kanetsugu'.

Itu membuat 'Kasuga' melembutkan pandangan tepat menatap kedua 'Maeda'. "Ini adalah kasusku..." Tekannya.

'Matsu' memegang pundak kiri si detektif. "Kami tidak akan mencampuri apapun keputusanmu, melainkan pendapat. _Kita_ sendiri sedang menghadapi situasi sulit menyangkut kasus-mu. Dua yang berada di dalam ruangan operasi adalah anak-anak yang manis; kamu _juga_ menggenggam seorang yang sama, benar?"

"_Dia_ sama sekali tidak manis." Komentar 'Kasuga' atas acuan 'seorang yang sama' terhubung 'anak-anak yang manis'.

'Keiji' menyambung, "Aku mantan anggota Takeda. Jadi... kuharap bisa membantumu sedikit tentang yakuza, Kasuga _Nee_-_chan_."

'Kanetsugu' menepuk-nepuk punggung 'Kasuga'. "Nah. Kau tahu detilnya. Kuyakinkan mereka akan sangat berguna bagimu." Tuturnya se-khas seorang pemimpin.

Setelahnya... mengambil ponsel dari saku celana.

"Ah _crap_. Istriku menelpon. Mana aku belum membelikan pesanannya..." gumannya. Lalu memperhatikan ketiga orang di hadapannya. "Baiklah, aku cabut dulu. Ada urusan keluarga. Kalian baik-baik, oke? Matsu, Keiji, juga kau, Kasuga. Jangan lupa menyempatkan beristirahat." Wanti-wantinya.

"Baik," 'Kasuga' memberikan hormat. "Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri datang kemari, Muteki-_sama_. Meski dadakan; seperti biasa selalu menyampaikan kejutan..." Datarnya secara minus apresiasi.

'Kanetsugu' tertawa atas canda sarkastis dari pemimpin divisi tersayangnya. "Kau semakin mirip _dia_." Balasnya.

"Hmph. _Dia_ lagi..." desah 'Kasuga'.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, si Chief menyempatkan bicara.

"Kasuga, kalau semua selesai dengan baik, _dia_ akan menjadi anggotamu. Seorang _partner_. Karena itu biasakan dulu untuk mendengarkan masukan lain. Dan kutekankan _ini_ cukup sekali: aku meminta kasus ini selesai setuntas-tuntasnya, _apapun_ caranya bisa kau gunakan."

"Apapun..." Ulang 'Kasuga' di penekanan spesial dalam kalimat bos-nya.

'Kanetsugu' tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, _Tsurugi_-ku."

'Kasuga' agak terkejut mendengar '_nickname'_-nya. Tapi pengertian mendalam dalam perbincangan 'sekilas iklan' ini... Ya, lampu hijau untuk berlaku penuh. Maka, menyamai senyum bos-nya dengan sirat ungkapan: kali ini SUNGGUH berterimakasih.

Sesudah si Chief menitipkan salam bagi 'Toshiie' ke 'Matsu', berlanjut berjalan pergi...

'Kasuga' mengambil amplop di pegangan 'Keiji'. "Kita bisa bicara di ruangan kamarnya sambil menunggu operasi selesai. Dan maafkan aku soal tadi." Tuturnya sekalem penampakan ekspresi yang tidak lagi sekeras kepala batu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kasuga _Hancho_. Kami mengerti 'beban' sebuah tugas pada pihakmu." Sahut 'Matsu' seramah ketulusan senyum.

'Kasuga' KINI bisa melihat sesuatu hal yang menarik dari wanita di depannya. Pancaran wawasan bertema kesabaran bak perlakuan senior membimbing junior, terasa menemukan figur seorang mentor sekaligus ibu dalam personaliti istri seorang 'Maeda Toshiie' ini.

_'Anak-anak yang manis, huh...?'_ Pikirnya kala mengalihkan tatapan ke kotak merah bertulisan 'sedang operasi' di atas pintu ruangan operasi.

Ingatannya tentang cerita di kafe Starbucks, mayat Katakura Kojuro beserta keterangan-keterangan para saksi mata membuat 'Kasuga' memejam pilu.

_'Detektif Masamune, kau akan sangat berhutang padaku nanti. Tapi aku percaya... kau bisa kembali ke jalan dimana hukum sebenar-benarnya berada.'_ Utaraan batinnya seiring jemari lentik mengepal erat. _'Dan kali ini, aku tidak mau kehilangan seorang partner lagi.'_

"Mari. Matsu-_dono_, Keiji-_dono_."

"A- Sebentar. Aku mau ke kafetaria dulu." Ucap 'Keiji' tiba-tiba.

Sebelum si Detektif membuka sesi interogasi, kalimat pendek sebagai lanjutan...

"Aku harus menunggu berita dari Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Ulang 'Kasuga' karena ke-familiaran nama dengan...

"Seorang _shinobi_ dan kira-kira sejam-an lalu adalah seekor anjing milik Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. Mm-hm, tampan dan ramah. Kau pasti menyukainya, Kasuga _Nee-chan_." Terang 'Keiji' dengan gaya... mak comblang.

'Kasuga' pun memicing atas penjelasan 'anjing ke shinobi' dan tampan? Siapa yang perduli?! "Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Pertanyaan balik dari 'Keiji'.

Mau dibilang se-_nonsense_ sebagaimanapun... Ya, iya juga sih. Penjelasan dari kedua samurai pagi tadi, ditambah pembahasan keanehan si Detektif Masamune...

"Haa..." 'Kasuga' menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harus menjalani banyak terapi setelah kasus ini selesai..." Komentarnya disertai geleng.

Berikutnya mengambil sebuah tanda pengenal khusus CIB, disodorkan ke 'Keiji'. "Ini, agar kau tidak repot. Dan cepatlah bergabung. Juga... siapapun... uh, _shinobi_ itu."

"Beres." 'Keiji' menerima kartu ID CIB tersebut, lalu mengacungkan jempol.

Kedua 'Maeda' membarengi langkah si Detektif menuju barisan lift, sambil bertukar kata tentang kisah di hari ini.

Di lift...

Pemberhentian 'Keiji' adalah lantai dasar _basement_ pertama, tempat kafetaria. Sedangkan 'Matsu' bersama 'Kasuga' kembali naik ke lantai dimana kamar-kamar kelas VIP berada.

**...**

Di salah satu kamar perawatan...

**"CRIK..."**

Alis kiri berkerut.

**"CRIK..."**

Jemari bergerak pelan ke posisi mengepal.

**"CRIK..."**

Masamune perlahan membuka mata kirinya karena suara derik rantai sedaritadi benar-benar mengganggu.

**"CRIK..."**

Saat memfokuskan pandangan ke langit-langit ruangan...

**"CRIK-CRIK-CRIK!"**

"...!" Masamune membuka mata kirinya lebar-lebar; terkejut seketika sebuah wajah bersama keutuhan tubuh... turun menghadap di atasnya, sejarak inci... tergantung dalam kekangan-kekangan rantai hitam yang terhubung langit-langit ruangan.

Dan wajah itu...

"Y- Yuki..." batanya tepat kedua iris disana menatap kosong padanya.

_"...Jan...ji...mu..." _

Masamune menelan ludah.

Apa ini... nyata?

Namun saat leher di atasnya tiba-tiba menampilkan garis kuak, meneteskan lelehan-lelehan merah serupa darah...

"_No-no-no_!" Serunya secepat kedua tangannya meraih—

**"CRIIIIIIIIIK!"**

Derik rantai beserta sosok yang ditarik ke atas kembali... dan dari langit-langit ruangan, puluhan tangan hitam janggal merebak, menjangkau sosok 'Yukimura'... mencengkeram, mengalung... berakhir menenggelamkan keseluruhan.

"_What the_-..." gumannya tepat beranjak bangun dari ranjang.

Sedangkan tangan-tangan hitam tersebut meresap masuk ke jejeran plafon semudah sihir.

Soal tangan... Ya, familiar. Itu dikatakan oleh rival-nya sebagai kekuatan milik Oichi, adik Oda Nobunaga.

Tapi...

Pengelihatan teralih ke pintu kamar.

Di balik kaca persegi panjang vertikal... sesosok orang baru saja melintas.

"Apa-..."

Daripada ribet berpikir... Masamune turun memijak lantai tanpa memusingkan soal baju rumah sakit yang melekat di badannya, beserta kedua kaki tanpa alas kaki; segera berlari dan membuka pintu.

Lorong terlihat... kosong mlompong.

"..." Pandangannya sempat tertuju ke nomor kamar di tembok pada samping pintu, kemudian mengamati lorong kanan dan lorong kiri yang TERLALU sunyi.

"OI!" Teriaknya untuk memancing kehadiran orang sewaktu memilih berjalan ke lorong berpenanda tulisan 'resepsionis'.

...Sampai di dekat meja resepsionis yang tidak ada siapapun.

"OI, SEMUA!" Teriaknya lagi.

Hanya gema suaranya sendiri, tidak ada sahutan apapun.

"_Shit_," geramnya kala menghampiri meja resepsionis, melihat, memutar ke balik meja dan mencari sesuatu yang—

"Huh...?" Mata kirinya memicing ke salah satu layar flat, dimana pada salah satu baris tabel disana berketerangan: 'Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura, ruangan operasi.'

"_Wha_-..."

Jemari tangannya segera memegang mouse, mengeklik baris tersebut. Keterangan diagnosa sementara pun muncul.

"Tusukan... pendarahan dalam... Yukimura... tembakan... perut... infernal..." lisannya pada beberapa istilah yang dikenalnya. "_Shit_..." gumannya saat memandang ke baris lift. "Ruangan operasi..."

Tidak ayal lagi berlari kesana, menekan tombol bergambar 'panah ke bawah'.

Sayangnya lift... tidak beroperasi?

"HEI!" Serunya sambil menekan-nekan tombol yang sama.

Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Kesalnya tepat membogem tombol tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ujung matanya menangkap sekelebat sesosok orang kembali. Tentu saja Masamune membalikkan badan, menyusurkan pengelihatan ke sekeliling yang... sepi.

Rasa frustasi mulai mengisi benak karena INI... seakan sesuatu mempermainkannya.

Dan dirinya TIDAK. SUKA. Dipermainkan.

Opsinya berlari, kali ini ke lorong berpenanda tulisan 'tangga darurat'.

"_Fine_," geramnya saat melanjutkan langkah, berakhir mendobrak pintu menuju tangga darurat. **"BRAK!"** Kemudian kedua kaki mengayuh langkah kembali menuruni deretan anak tangga. Terus dan terus dan terus.

...Hingga berhenti di depan pintu darurat yang menghubungkan ke lorong baru.

Masamune memperhatikan kaca, untuk kesekian kalinya setiap kali menemukan pintu; dan di balik kaca, dimana pada lorong... berpenanda empat deret tulisan: 'Resepsionis', 'ICU', 'Ruangan Operasi', 'Ruangan Tunggu Pengunjung'.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, kedua tangan mendobrak pintu kembali. **"BRAK!"** Diteruskan berlari lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

...Hingga berhenti di depan pintu, yang di atas pintu tersebut terdapat kotak merah bertulisan 'sedang operasi'.

"Oke..." Senyumnya sambil mendorong pintu kembar... membuka kala melangkah masuk... berjalan menyusuri lorong yang terdapat deretan ruangan operasi. Ketertarikannya terkunci pada pintu kembar yang berada di penghujung...

Dan...

**"BRAK!"**

Masamune terhenyak menatap...

Tidak terhitung makhluk-makhluk hitam yang berjubel sesak di seputar... kembarannya yang tertidur lelap dalam penanganan medis: selang oksigen, infus, transfusi darah, peralatan pendeteksi tekanan darah dan jantung, lampu sorot, bahkan peralatan operasi _masih_ berjejer rapi di meja-meja kecil.

"MINGGIR KALIAN!" Bentaknya saat menetapkan langkah mendekati kembarannya berada.

Bentuk-bentuk hitam tersebut hanya bergulat mirip distorsi, melepaskan cekikik tawa, saling maju memancing seolah-olah menantang, sebagian malah berusaha menggapai.

Tapi sedetik berikutnya... mereka mendadak berbondong-bondong menyingkir seketika sosok baru hadir di sisi Masamune.

"Masamune-_sama_," salam 'Kojuro'.

Masamune sejelasnya terkejut, tidak habis pikir. "Kojuro... kau..."

"Masamune-_sama_ tidak seharusnya berjalan-jalan _sejauh ini_," kata 'Kojuro' sesopan ungkapan arti kala berjalan ke _Danna_-nya.

"Aku... tidak mengerti..." Timpal Masamune tepat membarengi langkah.

'Kojuro' tersenyum atas versi 'murni' dari Date Masamune yang _ini_.

"Dua alam. Dua kenyataan. Dua dimensi. Masamune-_sama_, kematian dan kehidupan bersanding sisi. Namun _apa_ yang berada di dalam kematian itu sendiri, juga... _apa_ yang terbawa dalam kenyataan itu sendiri. Dimensi hanyalah pembatas sisi."

Keterangan bertema filosofi masih mengalun.

"Seandainya bisa... aku akan membawa _Danna_-ku ke alam ini. Beliau sudah kehilangan diferensiasi terhadap keseluruhan dari 'dua'. Pikirannya terkonsumsi oleh kepenatan obsesi. Hatinya terbagi-bagi dalam banyak indikasi. Dan tubuhnya..."

Jeda sesaat tangan mengelus pipi kiri _Danna_-nya.

"...Sudah kehilangan harga diri." Lanjut 'Kojuro' dengan tatapan pedih.

"Setiap detik, keinginan beliau tidak jauh dari kata: 'mati'. Tidak sekali beliau mencoba bunuh diri; maju seorang diri... mengayunkan pedang, menembak, terus maju tanpa perduli harus membunuh berapa pencapaian jumlah untuk menghapus frustasi."

"_Pathetic_..." Komentar Masamune.

"Mungkin," sambung 'Kojuro'. "Mungkin 'cinta'-lah yang membuatnya begini."

"Tch. Ironi." Komentar Masamune lagi.

'Kojuro' menggeleng. "Ironi jika beliau tidak bisa kembali. Tapi beliau... _masih_ ingin berdiri. Yukimura-mu... salah satu dari faktor yang hendak diselami, sekaligus dipungkiri."

Masamune kontan mencengkeram jas kembaran '_Right Eye_'-nya. "Aku menolak kalau kau mengharapkan persetujuanku. Dia bisa mencari Sanada Yukimura lainnya, persetan dengan itu. Tapi bocah itu, rival-ku, akan tetap bersamaku karena _dia_ milikku."

'Kojuro' pun menyahuti tegas, "Dimana penempatan fakta, saat anda berbicara. Dan sore tadi... anda telah mengabaikannya, memilih bertarung dengan _Danna_-ku, memperpanjang masalah, memaksa Yukimura-mu memutuskan di antara 'dua'."

"..." Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi.

"_Danna_-ku dan anda merupakan cermin, tidak hanya ilusi dalam pengertian 'siapa' dan 'yang mana'. INI adalah versi terburuk dari diri anda sendiri; sesuatu yang tidak dapat anda putuskan, 'dua' dari berbagai kemungkinan yang anda sebut 'penolakan'." Tekan 'Kojuro'.

"Lalu apa maumu...?" Geram Masamune.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga 'dua', Masamune-_sama_." Jawab 'Kojuro'. "Aku sudah berjanji pada _Danna_-ku bahwa Yukimura-mu akan berada dalam pengawasanku. Tapi _apa_ yang beliau hadapi, lebih dari sekedar obsesi, indikasi, frustasi terhadap memori ataupun hantu di masa lalu. Sebuah desisi... Dan anda _tahu_, dimana loyalitasku."

Masamune melepaskan cengkeraman. "Kau sungguh..."

"Ya, tersebab sifatku... diriku akan gugur cepat atau lambat di tangannya," sambung 'Kojuro'.

Dan mengimbuhkan, "Aku selalu menghargai keputusannya, pilihannya, jalannya... Dan sumpah setiaku hanya bagi beliau seorang, hingga mati sekalipun. Keyakinanku, Katakura Kojuro-mu pun sama. Karena itu kuminta... desisi anda terhadap Yukimura-mu, sebelum _Danna_-ku mengambil keputusan terburuk yang tidak akan pernah terbayangkan bagaimana dampaknya."

Ingatan Masamune melayang ke insiden Hisahide Matsunaga yang menginginkan keenam pedangnya. Itu membuatnya mendesah lelah.

"Ya-ya. Aku mengerti."

"Dan... Masamune-_sama_," sela 'Kojuro' sewaktu kembaran _Danna_-nya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hmm?" Masamune menoleh tepat berhenti di depan pintu.

"Usahakan anda juga menyelesaikan janji-janji lainnya sebelum desisi di antara 'dua'."

Masamune berpikir sejenak. "Jan...ji...?" Gumannya. Dan lagi-lagi besit ingatan langsung tertuju ke situasi 'Yukimura'.

"Heh. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, eh... Kojuro." Senyumnya dikemudian.

Saat kedua telapak tangan memegang kenop pintu kembar, Masamune menyempatkan berkata...

"_Rest in peace_, Kojuro. Juga... kalau dia bangun, katakan aku menantangnya. Kupastikan mengajarinya bagaimana berlaku sebagai diriku; Date Masamune, seorang _dokuganryu_, pemimpin _geng_ Oshu."

Sementara 'Masamune' mengguman... "_Like hell_..."

Masamune menyeringai saja kala membuka pintu.

Sinar putih terang tahu-tahu menyambut.

Dan sekejap—

"..."

"..._ma_...!"

"...-_sama_...!"

"...Date-_sama_!"

Seruan berintonasi khas...

"..." Masamune mengedip pada wajah... Sarutobi Sasuke...? Apa tadi... mimpi...?

"Aduh... kupikir Date-_sama_ kenapa-kenapa. Masalahnya ramuan ini baru tes pertama, bahan-bahannya senemunya. Jadi... uh... menakutkan saja..." desah Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dada.

Tangan kiri Masamune tiba-tiba nemplok ke wajah Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke pun menatap datar saat wajahnya diremas-remas, bahkan digosok-gosok, sampai dipencet-pencet.

"Kau... asli..." lirih Masamune.

"Ya iya lah! Masa _doggie_ bisa ngomong?" Timpal Sasuke secuek menjauhkan tangan yang seakan hendak mem-permak wajahnya.

Sementara Masamune mulai memperhatikan ruangan luas berdominasi warna serba putih. Terlihat elit karena penataan yang dinamis berpadu jendela besar di sisi tembok, dimana di baliknya terdapat pemandangan perkotaan... malam?

"Sanada Yukimura..." gumannya seraya beranjak duduk. Sayangnya sengatan-sengatan perih dari luka-luka tembakan membuatnya terpaksa merebah kembali, PLUS diimbuh si ninja yang menahannya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Date-_sama_! Tubuhmu terkena enam peluru secara telak. Efek ramuan memakan hitungan jam, jauh lebih baik ketimbang tidur berhari-hari. Karena itu, bersabarlah sebentar."

"Sanada Yukimura..." ulang Masamune disertai meringis perih merasakan jarum infus yang menekan pembuluh darahnya tersebab gerakan yang dipaksakan tadi.

"Sanada _Danna_ sedang menjalani operasi," terang Sasuke sembari merapikan selimut agar kain tersebut menutupi hingga bidang dada si _dokuganryu_.

"Satu tembakan, tidak fatal karena tidak mengenai salah satu dari organ-organ penting. Operasi saat ini mengangkat potongan-potongan timah peluru yang masih bersarang di perut." Lanjutnya.

Keterangan itu mempositifkan praduga dalam otak Masamune bahwa rival-nya berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Dan apapun 'mimpi' tadi... "Sasuke... bawa aku ke _Danna_-mu... Aku ingin menemaninya..." lirihnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sanada _Danna_ sedang dioperasi, lagipula banyak petugas CIB yang—"

Kalimatnya berhenti seketika pintu ruangan kamar perawatan ini dibuka dari luar, dan...

"KAU!" Seru 'Kasuga' sambil mengambil pistol dari _holster_ karena kehadiran orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan beserta pemeriksaan dari para petugas CIB yang berjaga, berarti seorang penyusup.

'Matsu' langsung menahan, "Sebentar Kasuga _Hancho_, beliau adalah Sarutobi Sasuke yang kuceritakan."

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa... "Hai...?" Salam getir disertai melambai kagok.

'Matsu' mengawali kata terhadap si ninja. "Sasuke-_dono_, bukankah seharusnya..."

"Kasuga..." Sela Masamune dengan sedikit tersengal. "Sanada Yukimura... bawa aku... ke Sanada Yukimura..."

'Kasuga' menyarungkan pistol-nya ke _holster_, menoleh ke pintu sewaktu seseorang yang menjadi salah satu kolega-nya masuk... membisik padanya, lalu melirik ke Sasuke sejenak. Lantunan permintaan ijin di akhir bisikan membuatnya mengangguk.

Berikutnya si Detektif menuntun 'Matsu' menjauh dari pintu, dan—

Sebuah ranjang... didorong masuk oleh dua perawat ke dalam ruangan.

Mata kiri Masamune melebar antara terkejut bercampur-aduk lega seketika melihat... sosok rival-nya berada di atas ranjang yang didorong sampai ke sisinya, berlanjut keempat kaki ranjang dikunci.

"Sanada... Yukimura..." desahnya saat tangan kanannya meraih pergelangan tangan kiri rival-nya. "Heh. _Baka_..." Senyumnya tepat meremas, merasakan dan menghitung alunan denyut nadi yang stabil.

Cinta... senyatanya omong kosong belaka.

Tapi di balik semua pengalaman atas penempatan 'dua'... Mungkin ini anugerah. Mungkin ini kesempatan untuk menjauhkan sikap keras kepala yang berujung keluh-kesah. Yang mana saja, Masamune berpikir... terpuruk disini selamanya pun...

Sasuke segera memotong momen, "Ah~ Kalian membuatku terharu. Nanti kuceritakan pada _Oyakata-sama_ supaya beliau mempersiapkan acara lamaran, sekaligus pernyataan aliansi secara sah dan tertulis."

Tangan kiri Masamune langsung menepak kepala si ninja.

"Tampaknya kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat dahulu, Kasuga _Hancho_." Tutur 'Matsu'.

"Apa boleh buat," geleng 'Kasuga'. "Dan kau, Sasuke, ikut denganku." Perintahnya.

"Roger!" Jawab Sasuke, menghilang dan muncul di dekat si Detektif yang sekarang mewanti-wanti ke si _dokuganryu_.

"Dan kau, Date Masamune dari Oshu. Banyak hal yang harus didiskusikan semenjak situasi sudah berantakan. Selama itu... ikuti nasehat dokter, minum obatmu dan tunggu lukamu sembuh, baru keluar dari sini. Mengerti?"

Masamune memilih tidur ketimbang mendengarkan.

"Sudah kubilang _dia_ tidak ada manis-manisnya. Hmph." Omel 'Kasuga' sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sementara 'Matsu' dan Sasuke bertukar pandang sejenak. Terdapat 'percakapan' hening sepanjang itu, sebelum berakhir mengekor langkah si Detektif.

**...**

Di Shikoku...

"Yaaaaaak! _SHOOT_!"

**"BATZ! BATZ!"**

Kilau lampu-lampu flash kamera menerangi kedua model; dua insan tanpa busana yang diatur sedemikian rupa, seindah manekin, bergaya sensual ala pajangan dewa-dewi Olympus... meski masing-masing dari keduanya sebenarnya sedang tidak sadarkan diri, alias: pingsan.

"Oi-oi. Kau yakin, Sorin..." Sela 'Motochika' sambil memandang datar pada si koreogafer muda sekaligus berperan sebagai perancang desain pemotretan yang bertempat di taman terbuka, tamannya, taman di belakang 'markas besar' kelompok yakuza Chosokabe.

"Maksudku... kalau si _Prince of Misfortune_ bangun, kau bakal dapat sial seumur hidup." Lanjutnya.

"Justru itu!" 'Sorin' mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "Semakin dia mengejarku... Semakin aku bisa meyakinkannya untuk bergabung sebagai penganut XAVI!" Serunya seraya menyentuh layar Ipod.

Musik beraliran _trance_ berseling lirik, "_Haleluya_~" mengalun ke seputar taman.

Sementara Mitsunari mengasah bilah odachi setenang kucuran air yang mengalir ke bambu.

**"TOK!"**

Bambu menuang air ke kolam.

Mitsunari mengangkat pedang odachi-nya, mengecek ketajaman sepanjang kilau dari bias sinar bulan tercetak pada bilah.

"Walau ini sedikit di luar skenario, memanfaatkan sebelum dimanfaatkan adalah taktik yang lumrah... Toh ini atas nama 'cinta'..." Sambung 'Zabii' seraya memijati kening, tepat anak didiknya mengubah posisi kedua insan malang yang menjadi model mesum dadakan.

'Motochika' berekspresi serius kala mengalihkan topik, "Ngomong-ngomong, Keiji menghubungiku. Soal Mori. Sekaligus mengabarkan soal kembaran _dokuganryu_. Pria itu... wow. Petir biru? Sedikit sarap, huh?"

Mitsunari menoleh ke si bajak laut.

"Kau bilang mau mengantarku ke Hideyoshi-_sama_. Ini kesempatanku untuk menggantikan posisi si bloon itu." Timpalnya disertai menunjuk 'Mitsunari' yang asik digaya-gayakan oleh 'Sorin'.

'Zabii' mendesah panjang.

"Kau yakin bisa membuatnya memutuskan untuk menyerang kelompok yakuza Oda? Kau hanya pengganti si '_Lone Wolf_', kekuatanmu bahkan kembang-kempis tidak jelas kepastiannya."

Kemudian mengajukan pertimbangan.

"Sedangkan Ieyasu, Hideyoshi, Nobunaga sebenarnya dulu merupakan satu kesatuan kelompok yakuza. Pastinya mereka... kupikir masih tetap saling berhubungan, meski tidak terbuka. Menurutmu kenapa Nobunaga membiarkan Ieyasu dan Hideyoshi untuk berkembang sejauh ini? Padahal bisa saja, dulu, si Jubei dan _dokuganryu_ dikirim kapanpun untuk menghabisi kedua '_chairman'_."

**"TOK!"**

Bambu menuang air ke kolam kembali.

"Aku sudah kehilangan semua..." ucap Mitsunari sambil mengepal erat. "Ieyasu bahkan mengkhianati kebaikan Hideyoshi-_sama_! Dan _dokuganryu_ membunuh Hideyoshi-_sama_!"

"Tepat," timpal 'Zabii'.

"Permasalahan di antara mereka: Toyotomi menguasai sayap Barat dan Tokugawa menguasai sayap Timur, keduanya menginginkan semua yang dimiliki oleh Oda, lalu _dokuganryu_ adalah pusat rotasi. Tokugawa mempertahankannya karena pria itu mengetahui segalanya tentang Oda. Uniknya... pria itu seorang yang mampu keluar-masuk semua teritori dengan seenaknya, sampai memiliki bawahan setia dari pihak mana saja di bawah otoritas keluarga 'Date'."

Berikutnya menatap Mitsunari.

"Walau pandai, _dokuganryu_ serupa boneka. Kurasa Oda sengaja memasyurkan namanya di dunia hitam ini... berakhir melepaskannya ke Tokugawa agar memperoleh informasi. Di lain sisi, memaksa Toyotomi untuk memperhitungkan berapa harga _dokuganryu_ disini. Tentu saja tidak akan segegabah itu langsung mengambil tanpa alasan, karena mengambil berarti mengadakan perang terbuka dengan Tokugawa."

**"TOK!"**

Bambu menuang air ke kolam bersama kelanjutan kata dari 'Zabii'.

"Kecuali... Hideyoshi telah memegang 'sesuatu' tentang _dokuganryu_. Dan kedekatan '_The Ripper_' dengan '_The Jackal_' sebagai rival, santer, termasuk membangun citra."

'Motochika' angkat bicara.

"Jadi maksudmu kalau kita menghabisi _dokuganryu_ dulu, dimana otomatis melumpuhkan lalu-lintas jalur perdagangan milik Tokugawa. Dengan begitu kita akan menghentikan semua rotasi? Termasuk menghentikan kemungkinan bahwa Hideyoshi akan mati di tangan _dokuganryu_?"

'Zabii' memicing kala berpraduga...

"Dengan berita 'kembaran' beserta kekuatan supremasi mereka... Seandainya aku adalah Nobunaga, posisiku adalah yang terjauh; sekarang, sudah pasti menariknya kembali, memintanya mencari kembaran _dokuganryu_ sebagai dekoy membawa Ieyasu ke Hideyoshi, membiarkan keduanya bertarung habis-habisan dan... menghabisi semuanya disana."

"Apa...?" Syok 'Motochika'.

**"TOK!"**

Bambu menuang air ke kolam kembali.

Mitsunari menyarungkan bilah odachi. "Cukup dengan tele-tele ini. Antarkan aku ke Hideyoshi-_sama_. Sekarang." Perintahnya pada si bajak laut.

**...**

Jam setengah dua dini hari, hari ketiga.

Di ruangan kamar rumah sakit...

"...ra...!"

"...mura,,,!"

Yukimura membuka kedua mata. Beberapa detik lamanya, pupil mengembang-menciut memfokuskan pandangan ke ruangan yang remang.

Lalu sayup-sayup...

"YUKIMURA!"

Kedua mata langsung membelalak ke pemilik suara super-duper khas.

"_O-O-OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAAA_!" Seru Yukimura seraya tergopoh-gopoh bangun, menyibak selimut dan membungkuk hormat ke pria yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. "_Oyakata-sama_! A-apa... APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN DISINIIIIII?!" Teriaknya sesyok menatap bogem yang terjurus ke wajahnya.

**"BUGH!"**

"...UWAAAAAA!"

Yukimura pun terlempar ke lantai.

**"GABRUK!"**

Anehnya tidak terasa sakit, sehingga Yukimura mudah saja berdiri dan berlari ke hadapan mentor-nya, lalu membungkuk hormat lagi.

"_Oyakata-sama_! Aku terdampar di dunia yang asing... dan-dan-dan... _DOKUGANRYU_ ADA DUA!"

"AKU TAHU ITU!" Balasan mentor-nya disertai bogem kembali.

**"BUGH!"**

Yukimura pun melayang lagi, kini menabrak tembok.

**"GABRUK!"**

Dan sekali lagi, tidak menyadari rasa apapun selain maju membungkuk hormat kembali.

"_Oyakata-sama_, tahu? Bagaimana... BAGAIMANA BISA?! APA _OYAKATA-SAMA_ TERLEMPAR KEMARI JUGA?!" Serunya penuh semangat, sekaligus harapan.

Yang tersebut 'Oyakata-sama' kini memandang sayu. "Kau... sungguh seperti dia..." Ungkapnya.

"Huh...?" Yukimura menatap... seksama. "_Oyakata_... _sama_?"

Pastinya penilaian 'beda' itu ada, baik dari baju maupun gaya. Hanya saja dirinya tidak mementingkannya jika wajah _disana_ adalah mentor-nya.

"Yukimura, dengar baik-baik." Ucap 'Shingen' saat bersimpuh, menyamai level sorot kedua mata.

"Dua dunia terancam musnah karena celah di antara perbedaan dimensi. Celah disebabkan kekuatan di luar eksposisi, terlalu dasyat dan asing, mengganggu keseimbangan. Alam kematian terdominasi, sehingga INI..." Tunjuknya pada dirinya. "Aku seharusnya sudah tiada, sekarang jadi berkelana. Lainnya pun sama dan INI berbahaya."

Yukimura menelaah sejenak.

"Lalu... apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Oyakata-sama_?" Tanyanya segera.

"_Dokuganryu_ yang berada di dunia ini telah terinfeksi oleh kekuatan serupa. Dia bisa menjadi pegangan, juga lawan." Tekan 'Shingen'. "Karena pria itu terpaut hati padamu; kau sebagai pengganti Yukimura, anak didikku... Aku mengharapkanmu agar menuntunnya, sebelum—"

Kalimat berhenti seketika tangan-tangan hitam merebak dari lantai dan menjaring tubuh 'Shingen'.

"_Oyakata-sama_!" Seru Yukimura sambil menjangkau, namun...

Tembus.

Yukimura menjadi panik. "_Oyakata-sama_! _OYAKATA-SAMA_! _OYAKATA-SAMAAAA_!" Teriaknya sambil mengeruk lantai hitam yang perlahan beralih seperti... lumpur hisap?

"Eh...?"

Semakin terkejut, tangan-tangan hitam serempak menjangkaunya.

"EH?!" Serunya tepat berusaha berdiri, meraih pinggir ranjang. Tapi tangan-tangan hitam itu... tangan-tangan serupa kekuatan milik Oichi-_dono_...

Jemarinya tidak mencapai...

Sementara tangan-tangan itu terus menumpuk, bahkan mencengkeram wajahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba—

Sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan kanannya; tangan milik...

"Masa-..."

Suaranya hilang saat melihat...

Penutup mata berbahan...

Kasa.

...

..

.

"...UAH—MMFF!"

Yukimura membelalak tepat mulutnya dibekap oleh mulut yang kental beraroma rokok.

Ini...

"Mmmh-..."

Badannya perlahan merileks seiring lidah mulai membalas... merasakan baur saliva dan temperatur yang mengisi kehangatan jiwa, menenangkannya selama bibir mengapit dalam kunci kedekatan maksimal.

"...Nn," dengung tepat kecup perpisahan antara mulut..

"Kau barusan bermimpi buruk."

Pembukaan kata dari 'Masamune', sejalan jemari mengelus rambut coklat Yukimura.

"Aku khawatir padamu," bisiknya sambil meletakkan kecupan tipis pada bibir di bawahnya. "Dan aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, Yuki..."

"Masamune... -_dono_..." Yukimura memperhatikan bahwa pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang, tempat yang sama si '_Oyakata-sama_' tadi berdiam dalam... mimpi? Terasa nyata.

"Aku... bermimpi aneh." Paparnya dikemudian, mau menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membantunya menopang berat badan sebagai poros sewaktu berniat bangun. Tapi kok... tertahan?

Yukimura menoleh ke sisi kiri, dimana pada pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat jemari yang melibat. Terasa erat. Ini... milik sesosok pria berwajah dan berperawakan bersama khas penutup mata hitam; _dokuganryu_ si pemimpin geng Oshu_... _sedang tertidur pulas?

Mulutnya hendak memanggil rival-nya.

Namun tangan pria di sisi kanannya mengarahkan wajahnya menghadap ke wajah yang menaunginya.

"Lupakan mimpimu. Lupakan _dia_..." bisik 'Masamune', sembari mengecup kening... hidung... berakhir di bibir. "Lihat padaku, _seorang_."

Yukimura mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Kondisinya masih ditahap 'mengumpulkan nyawa' karena otot-ototnya agak kaku dikarenakan efek sedatif. Dan pria ini... _"Masamune-dono..._ hentikan..." desahnya sewaktu melayani kecupan manis... sebentar.

'Masamune' berlanjut memperdalam kecupan ke fase ciuman.

"Mmmh-..."

Yukimura mencoba menolak.

Sejauh alasan bahwa tidak menginginkan pertikaian di antara kedua _dokuganryu_ karena rival-nya berada disini...

Sayangnya teknik sensual dari lidah yang meminta kooperatifnya dengan segala familiar yang pernah diperkenalkan oleh _dokuganryu_ yang _ini_...

"Ma- nnh..."

Dengung kenikmatan pun terlepas seiring tangan kanannya mengelus rambut pria di atasnya, mengalungkan seketika merasakan kelihaian gerakan deret jari yang merayap turun, menguak selimut dan menyelip ke baju milik rumah sakit.

Deret diteruskan merambat dari paha... menaiki pinggul... pinggang...

Lidahnya terus terpancing untuk menanggapi, menyisir, meliuk, memperebutkan keunggulan memimpin selama berbagai variasi sentuhan membuainya.

Sementara lidah lawan mainnya semakin fasih berekspresi. Berpadu jemari yang menemukan puting dada kanannya, merotasi seputar puting, berlanjut mengapit puting... menekannya dibumbu pencet memutar, lalu mengapit kembali dengan keras.

"...-Ahh," Yukimura terlampau 'hijau' untuk menyanggupi undangan cara seduktif, sehingga dalam kedekatan intimasi... semuanya serba reflek; mengikuti, benar-benar menikmati. Dan alat kelaminnya telah ereksi.

Ditambah kain penutup tubuh yang berupa kain tipis selayaknya kimono tanpa penutup teritori privat, memudahkan tangan 'Masamune' untuk menjalar bebas ke bagian-bagian ter-sensitif.

Tapi kesadarannya...

"Mmmhh- St-"

Tangan kanannya yang merangkul... beralih ke bidang dada, mendorong perlahan.

"...-Stop," pintanya tepat memutus ciuman dan memalingkan wajah saat mulut di depannya hendak merapat pada mulutnya kembali.

Di detik itu...

Jantung Yukimura nyaris berhenti berdegup sewaktu bertemu pandang dengan mata kiri milik rival-nya.

Tangan kanannya tidak ayal lagi mendorong lebih karena tidak mau memancing keributan.

Tapi...

"Kau sudah bangun." Pembukaan kata dari 'Masamune', secara datar; tetap merangkap badan Yukimura.

"Ya." Jawab Masamune, tidak kalah datar; melimpahkan tatapan menusuk berkaidah ancaman dengan sebuah arti: '_get off from him_.'

"Masamune-_dono_—"

"Diam, Sanada Yukimura." Potong Masamune, _masih_ menatap kembarannya... sama sekali tidak menerima interupsi. TIDAK, jika pria bajingan itu terus merusak apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Baiklah, _dokuganryu,_ pemimpin _geng_ Oshu," ucap 'Masamune', hampir penyampaian setara penghinaan; sambil beranjak menarik Yukimura duduk ke pangkuannya.

"Aku punya permainan. Mungkin menguntungkanmu. Mungkin menjerumuskanmu."

"S-stop, Masamune-_dono_..." Yukimura hendak melepaskan pautan tangan rival-nya agar dapat mendorong pria di depannya.

Masamune bertahan menggenggam.

Sama halnya 'Masamune' yang mengacuhkan permintaan 'kekasih'-nya kala meneruskan...

"Aku ingin seks. Tergantung konteks-nya: kau... ATAU aku yang menyetubuhinya." Penjurusan '-nya' ditujukan secara peragaan menarik ikatan tali baju milik rumah sakit yang dipakai Yukimura.

"Kumohon, kalian...!" Pinta Yukimura, KINI berontak.

'Masamune' TETAP mengunci kedekatan intimasi... Memamerkan tingkat absolut, menyatakan bahwa Sanada Yukimura adalah miliknya; dengan keberanian sikap penuh tekad. Pastinya NEKAT.

"Apa pikiranmu hanya seks...?" Geram Masamune tepat beranjak duduk, SANGAT marah melihat rival-nya diperlakukan bak barang... DI HADAPANNYA!

"Pikiranku banyak, _sayangnya_..." sahut 'Masamune' seraya menurunkan kain pembungkus badan, menampilkan tubuh bagian atas 'kekasih'-nya yang mulus tanpa selembar benang pun.

Lalu menjambak rambut ekor sehingga Yukimura mendongak.

"Sejujurnya KITA bisa menyelesaikan sehati. Toh aku tidak keberatan berbagi." Lanjutnya, diteruskan menjilat leher 'kekasih'-nya. "Semenjak urusanku banyak. Berarti HARUS pergi menyelesaikan sendiri, mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. ARTINYA: antara aku membawanya... ATAU kau mempertahankannya. _Keputusanmu_."

"M-Masa—"

Mulut 'Masamune' langsung meraup mulut Yukimura. Sementara tangan cekat melucuti baju milik rumah sakit, membiarkannya menggantung pada lengan kanan 'kekasih'-nya tersebab pautan dari kembarannya; dan meraba kulit punggung.

Sekali lagi, SANGAT mempertontonkan.

"Mmmh-..."

Suguhan permainan bertema '_fore-play_', seiring desahan-desahan rival-nya... memaksa Masamune menarik jarum infus, turun dari ranjang, lalu menaiki ranjang rival-nya berada.

'Masamune' memutus ciuman tepat 'kekasih'-nya ditarik. Mulut itu langsung diraup oleh mulut kembarannya.

"Heh," dengusnya sambil membuka jas dan melemparnya ke meja. Sesudahnya maju menjamah 'kekasih'-nya dari belakang, kecupan berseling gigitan ditelusurkan pada sisi garis punggung.

Membuat Yukimura memutus ciuman rival-nya, "AHHH!" Spontan mengerang keras seketika jemari milik pria di belakangnya menarik ikatan perban.

"_BASTARD_!" Seru Masamune menggenggam pergelangan tangan kembarannya.

"Henti- Ahhh!" Yukimura segera memeluk leher rival-nya saat sebuah tangan menggenggam penis-nya, cukup keras. "Ohh! Ohhh!"

"Kalau kau terus mengawasiku... Aku bisa merebut atensinya." Tekan 'Masamune'.

"Dasar sarap! Jangan memperlakukannya seperti _whore_, bangsat..." Geram Masamune, berakhir terpaksa membanting rival-nya merebah ke ranjang. Bermaksud menguasai penuh agar pria bajingan itu tidak memperoleh kesempatan.

"Ohhh~? _DO I_?"

'Masamune' menggenggam pergelangan kaki kanan 'kekasih'-nya, mengangkat, lalu mengecup betis selama deret jari menuruni ke pangkal paha.

"S-st-... Mmmhh-...!"

Masamune sibuk menikmati mulut rival-nya. Tidak menyadari jemari itu meraba testis Yukimura, diteruskan melakukan gerakan sirkular ke seputar kerut dubur, dan—

"AAAHHH!" Yukimura mengejang atas efek invasi tanpa embel-embel pelumas, otomatis memutus fase ciuman.

Masamune pun mendesis ke kembarannya yang bicara sesantai jari tengah memulai pembukaan pada saluran anus.

"Tubuh seperti ini adalah _playground_ bagiku." Tantang 'Masamune'.

_'This guy...'_ Masamune tidak menyukai permainan 'berbagi'. Tapi keunggulan dominasi _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh memberikan faktor 'pecutan' tersendiri. Maka kali ini, mengetes kesabaran, membiarkan jari itu membiasakan mulut dubur sekaligus men-stimulasi rival-nya.

Pilihannya adalah menyibukkan mulut rival-nya kembali, agar pemuda itu menyalurkan keseluruhan hasrat terhadapnya; perasaan... sebagai pegangan.

Sedangkan Yukimura tidak berkutik; memejam erat tepat ganjalan dari tangan yang bergerak, diimbuh rotasi dari jemari-jemari tangan yang ber-intensitas berbeda dalam hal meraba, dibarengi kecupan-kecupan liar yang menggoda... membuatnya terangsang ke tingkat yang... entahlah penjabarannya.

'Masamune' meneruskan gerakan jari tengahnya keluar-masuk sesuai interval. Terkadang mendalamkan menyelami saluran anus, meraba dinding-dinding anus, memancing fleksibilitas. Berikutnya memasukkan jari telunjuknya, menghentak sesuai alur persetubuhan tepat lubang anus 'kekasih'-nya telah cukup basah.

Yukimura lagi-lagi memutus sesi ciuman dari rival-nya; "AHH! AHHH!" Kali ini mengejang... mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

Dan Masamune menetapkan bahwa INI... CUKUP!

'Masamune' menyeringai saat kembarannya mendorong tangannya yang asik mengobok-obok, malah diberinya kelonggaran kala mundur... sewaktu kembarannya membuka baju rumah sakit dan menepatkan penis yang telah ereksi pada dubur; TETAP, menambah 'ketegangan' selalu menjadi hiburannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk permainan _sick_-mu." Tegas Masamune, disambung merajamkan penis-nya ke dalam lubang anus rival-nya yang telah siap menerima penetrasi.

"OHH! MASAMUNE- OHH...!"

Teriakan beralur kenikmatan, senada ayun kuncian...

'Masamune' langsung mendorong kembarannya ke samping, sehingga merebah.

"HEI!" Masamune kontan protes.

Tapi melihat tubuh rival-nya ditarik ke posisi duduk, mendudukinya... menunggangi, membuatnya memicing perih saat bekas-bekas jahitan tertindih oleh rival-nya.

"_Come on_, _dokuganryu_, pemimpin geng Oshu." Tantang 'Masamune' sewaktu pindah ke belakang 'kekasih'-nya, memegang kedua sisi pinggul, juga berperan sebagai penahan agar Yukimura tetap berposisi tegak.

"OHHH! OHH...!" Yukimura benar-benar merasa PENUH seketika penis rival-nya menggali sangat dalam seolah-olah mengukir tanda. Tidak perlu mempertanyakan saat kalimat perintah terdengar dari belakangnya, disela kecupan dan kuluman di sepanjang jenjang lehernya.

"Ayo gerak." Tekan 'Masamune' sambil mengatur ritme.

Sedangkan Masamune KINI bisa menyaksikan pesona keindahan rival-nya, dimana bulir-bulir keringat menyusuri keseluruhan lekuk-lekuk lembah otot tubuh yang terekspos bebas... sejalan gerakan kontraksi pack otot, beserta kontraksi kontak persetubuhan yang mengapit penis-nya.

'Masamune' terus-menerus memberikan berbagai bisikan apresiasi berseling komando, seperti: "_Good boy_." "_Yeah, like that._" "_Tease him, come on, make him moans._" "_Hm~ Tell him you want him to fuck you as he please._"

Keseluruhannya bagaikan senandung, menjadikan Yukimura sanggup meladeni tingkat menyedihkan dari 'permainan' ini.

Dan 'Masamune' menyukai mengiritasi dan menginfeksi kembarannya.

Tentu saja ini kejam.

Walau jauh di lubuk hati... PEDIH mengamati bagaimana lembutnya _dokuganryu_ si pemimpin _geng_ Oshu memperlakukan sebuah pengertian 'rival' ke tingkat kenikmatan asmara. Tanpa penjajakan, juga kata-kata pemanis; TERLALU alami.

'Masamune' sendiri tidak mau begitu saja mengibarkan bendera putih; turun dan meraup penis 'kekasih'-nya, menyajikan rasa melalui teknik oral.

Di lain sisi...

Yukimura terus bergerak memacu, merasakan nikmatnya gesekan sekaligus rajaman, juga suguhan oral.

Kenikmatan berlipat-lipat BUKAN tersebab oleh 'dua' Date Masamune yang menaruh berbagai afeksi, melainkan keselarasan keduanya yang tidak memperdebatkan 'siapa yang duluan'. Toh dirinya juga tidak mau digilir.

Sekali lagi, _tapi_...

Ilustrasi yang tercipta sebatas sukma, di antara 'dua'...

Date Masamune yang memberikannya teknik oral... Memiliki pesona khas sebagai penggoda, sensual, dan berani menjalankan apa saja dari yang termustahil sampai terbajingan. _Gentleman_ dengan istilah kedewasaan yang mapan.

Sedangkan Date Masamune yang ditungganginya mempunyai pesona khas berupa ego yang tidak mudah ditundukkan dan membuat penasaran. _Gentleman_ dengan istilah '_fair'_.

Kedua pria sama-sama menodainya, meninggalkan cap hak milik atasnya: satunya obsesif terhadap tubuhnya dan satunya provokatif terhadap jiwanya.

Sejelasnya perasaannya terbagi.

Namun ketetapan hatinya untuk definisi 'cinta'...

_'Bagaimana ini...? Aku tidak ingin melukai salah satunya...' _Pikirnya, selama satu demi satu anak tangga kenikmatan membawanya semakin melayang ke puncak orgasme.

Sementara di sisi Masamune...

Sejauh kategori seks model pemaksaan yang SEHARUSNYA tidak menyemangatinya; jatuh ke dalam perangkap yang tersebut 'permainan' agar rival-nya memutuskan 'pilihan'...

"...MASA- OHH! Keluar! Keluar...!" Erang Yukimura saat puncak klimaks di detik orgasme yang terasa meluap.

'Masamune' memfleksibelkan rahang kala apit bibir naik ke kepala penis seketika air mani melesat mengisi rongga mulutnya. _Taste_ spesial milik seorang Sanada Yukimura SELALU sama, baginya kualitas lah yang membedakan: '_pure_'.

Mulut sedikit menyedot untuk mempertahankan kondisi tegang pada batang, lalu memisahkan kontak oral setelah Yukimura menyelesaikan momen ejakulasi.

Berikutnya bangun, mendekat ke kembarannya... mencengkeram rahang, diteruskan—

"...!" Masamune terhenyak saat pria itu merapatkan mulut ke... mulutnya.

Secercah rasa dari air mani... milik rival-nya...

Masamune pun membuka mulutnya, menerima 'asupan' meski berarti melibatkan gumul antara lidah secara... intimasi.

"..." Yukimura cukup terpana dengan pemandangan erotika dari kedua pria berwajah dan berperawakan serupa, SANGAT membangkitkan gairahnya karena keduanya SUPER seksi. Sehingga momen orgasme kedua kembali dijajaki seiring penis rival-nya mempercepat tempo menggali, mencari spot.

Saat 'Masamune' memutus sesi 'transfusi', menarik diri semudah menjauh...

Masamune semakin tersengal tersebab ulah sinting kembarannya.

Apalagi pria itu membuka sabuk, melepaskan kait celana dan menurunkan retsleting. Kemudian menarik kepala Yukimura begitu menurunkan set celana ke sebatas pinggul, mempertontonkan penis yang meminta atensi. Tegang bersama bulir _pre-cum_.

Dan Yukimura tidak menolak mengembalikan aksi oral; meraup sepanjang ukuran hingga pangkal, memainkan lidahnya, merotasi. Jemari tidak lupa ikut berperan-serta.

'Masamune' mengelus rambut 'kekasih'-nya. Terkadang mengadukan kontak pandang dengan _dokuganryu_ si pemimpin _geng_ Oshu.

Masamune sendiri mulai mendapatkan rona kenikmatan tersebab cara rival-nya yang berupaya memuaskan 'dua'. Kontraksi dari apit otot-otot halus saluran anus, plus becek, juga merangsangnya telak ke penekanan wujud nyata dari kontradiksi 'cinta'.

Deru nafas pun semakin memburu dari kedua pria... Satunya mengayuh. Satunya bertaruh.

"_Almost_..." 'Masamune' mendesah penuh kenikmatan, sejalan gerakan mulut yang bekerja keras selihai menarik-ulur interval.

Kalimat itu mengiringi keseluruhan gundah yang ingin dilepaskan oleh Masamune, betapa kepenatan terseduh pertanyaan: 'mengapa dirinya tidak pernah berinisiatif soal seks terhadap rival-nya.'

"Ahh-..."

Kedua Date Masamune perlahan mencapai vibrasi senada, mengarungi gejolak meski berbeda aturan ekspesionis.

"Mmmh- Nnnh-..." Yukimura semakin tidak tahan menanti ejakulasi keduanya tepat jemari tangan rival-nya mengocok penis-nya.

Dan di detik penjurusan makna...

"...NGGH!"

Masamune merasakan kepuasan pencapaian orgasme, dimana ejakulasi mengiringi penyaluran intisari jiwa yang terpendam dalam raga. Begitu juga dengan Yukimura; pencapaian yang luar biasa.

Namun 'Masamune' segera membebaskan penis-nya dari rongga mulut 'kekasih'-nya, mencolok ibu jari pada mulut itu disertai menekan lidah.

"Hagh...!" Yukimura pun tersedak, memuntahkan air mani kental yang sempat memasuki tol tenggorokan.

"Jangan telan," perintah 'Masamune' sepanjang air mani bercampur ludah meleleh ke tangan dan sebagian berjatuhan ke kain seprei yang kisut.

Sewaktu Masamune menyelesaikan arti kepuasan dan menarik penis-nya dari pendam; lagi-lagi mengadukan kontak pandang dengan _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh...

"Ya, keluarkan..." ucap 'Masamune' sedatar penampilan tanpa ekspresi saat melanjutkan... "Karena aku JUGA ingin membuangmu."

"..." Yukimura hanya bisa terenggah-engah tepat menatap pria di depannya.

'Masamune' mengeluarkan jempolnya. Kemudian turun dari ranjang dan memungut pakaian milik rumah sakit yang tergeletak di lantai. Mengelap tangan dan membersihkan penis dan membuang kain itu sembarang saja. Berikutnya merapikan set celananya.

"Membuangku...?" Ulang Yukimura.

"Kurangi sifat bodohmu; dan kau tahu maksudnya." Jawab 'Masamune' tepat memakai jas, lalu mengambil rokok dan pematik api dari saku jas sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Begitu saja...?! Kamu mau pergi, begitu saja?! Aku SUDAH melihat padamu, seorang!" Seru Yukimura, tidak terima karena SEKARANG merasa diperalat sebagai... pelacur.

"..." Masamune tidak ingin mencampuri. Tapi...

'Masamune' berhenti sejenak setelah menyalakan rokok sebatang, menghisap kadar nikotin dan menghembuskan kepul asap. "Memangnya kau siapaku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku—"

"Sanada Yukimura-ku sudah mati." Potong 'Masamune', segampang membalikkan badan menghadap lawan bicaranya. "Kau hanya pengganti, _sex-toy_. Dan aku sudah cukup puas merasakanmu. Jadi... kau tahu _deal_-nya."

"..." Yukimura mengepalkan jemari kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mendengar lebih?" Tantang 'Masamune'.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Yukimura.

"_Good_." Balas 'Masamune'.

Sewaktu melanjutkan berjalan...

Yukimura turun dari ranjang, berjalan menghampiri, menarik lengan kanan pria berlabel 'yakuza' itu, diikuti—

**"BUGH!"**

Sekali hunus tinju.

Wajah 'Masamune' terpaling akibat momentum pukulan pada rahangnya.

"Itu pantas untukmu," geram Yukimura. "Karena SELALU berlagak agresif dan dramatis! Apapun rencanamu dengan kata: 'sendiri'... Kalau kamu tidak mau diganggu, ya sudah, urusanmu!"

'Masamune' menyeka darah yang mengalir dari ujung kanan bibir.

Kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya seiring pupil kucing menipis bersama iris bola mata kirinya yang merefleksikan wajah yang paling disanjungnya, sekaligus wajah yang..._ terlalu sering_ disakitinya; me-memori, namun replika-pun... yang 'baru' tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan yang 'lama'... sebagaimanapun dirinya berharap atas wajah yang serupa.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawab Yukimura.

"_Good_. Karena aku JUGA _done_ denganmu. _Do as you like."_

'Masamune' menginjak rokok-nya yang tadi jatuh akibat pukulan, kemudian mengambil _pack_ rokok beserta pematik api dari saku jas kala melanjutkan berjalan, menyalakan sebatang, membuka daun pintu dan... melangkah keluar.

Semudah itu.

Sedangkan Masamune memijati keningnya atas ide 'permainan' tadi. INI bukan untuk meminta 'pilihan', melainkan...

_'That guy_..._'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Lalu Masamune turun menarik kain selimut dan melibatkannya pada tubuh rival-nya yang telanjang bulat.

"Maafkan aku, Masamune-_dono_. Aku pun egois terhadapmu." Ucap Yukimura, intonasi yang begetar sewaktu mencoba menjelaskan, "Kupikir dengan bersamanya... Aku..."

"Shhh..." bisik Masamune sambil memeluk rival-nya dari belakang; membiarkan kedua mata itu memandang sayu pada pintu... mengais sisa-sisa jejak kehadiran _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh di ruangan kamar ini.

Tidak ada pertukaran kata lagi tepat Yukimura memejam, menyandar pada rival-nya, meresapi momen kehangatan; tersematnya rona kebersamaan yang hendak disampaikan oleh _dokuganryu_ si pemimpin _geng_ Oshu dalam wujud keperdulian...

Mungkin simpati. Mungkin hanya menekankan keberadaan, kesanggupan untuk mengerti.

Selebihnya...

Ya, me-memori.

...

..

.

Begitu 'Masamune' berjalan keluar pintu lobby...

"Yo~"

'Masamune' mendesah panjang seketika melihat mobil sedan bertipe 'Audi R8' berwarna hitam yang diparkir di depan pelataran lobby, plat nomor miliknya, DAN seorang sosok yang bersandar di sisi mobil seakan menantinya.

"Apa, _saru_?" Balasan sapa darinya.

"Ayolah, bersikaplah _friendly_ sedikit. Aku repot-repot membawakanmu stok, mobilmu, dan... _ini_." 'Keiji' menyodorkan sebuah pedang katana.

"Aku sudah menyusun rencanaku sendiri," timpal 'Masamune', meski menerima pedang katana tersebut. "Menyingkir; kau malah menyusahkanku."

'Keiji' tidak tanggung meletakkan ancaman. "Matsu bersama Sasuke sudah berangkat ke Paris. Kalau kau bertindak gegabah... Oichi tidak akan kami serahkan padamu. Jadi pilihanmu hanya dua, berkooperatif atau..."

'Masamune' mengangkat alis kirinya, mengadukan kontak pandang selama menanti kata: 'atau'.

Sementara 'Keiji' memandang seksama 'monster' di hadapannya. Berikutnya menggosok-gosok rambutnya saat mengalihkan topik. "Apa kau tahu kalau Kasuga menyukaimu?"

"_Ahou_, berhenti berbelit-belit. Aku mempunyai BANYAK daftar urusan." Sinis 'Masamune' sambil mendorong pria itu dari hadapannya.

Namun tangan 'Keiji' menahan lengan kirinya.

"_Danna_,"

Panggilan spesifik itu membuat 'Masamune' memutar bola mata kirinya dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Keiji—"

"Masamune _Danna_," potong 'Keiji'. "Ijinkan aku melayanimu, kembali... ke dalam keanggotaan Takeda."

"Takeda sudah ditangani!" Tegas 'Masamune'.

"Kumohon. Setidaknya untuk menggantikan Koju—"

"KEIJI!" Bentak 'Masamune' seraya mengadukan pandangan. Semenit berikutnya menerangkan sesabar pembawaan yang dipaksakan.

"Dengar, aku TIDAK BISA membawa orang luar terlalu banyak. Di luar, mereka mengawasiku; posisiku, aku memimpin keluarga 'Date' sendirian. Jadi aku TIDAK BISA melibatkan kalian, Maeda; dan Takeda SUDAH _finished_... SAMPAI bocah itu mau kembali mengambil kendali, membangkitkan Takeda di dalam DAN bersama 'Date'."

"Jadi ITU urusanmu barusan? Bukan sekedar seks selamat tinggal?" Cecar 'Keiji'.

'Masamune' menggeleng kesal, lalu menarik lengannya dari pegangan. "Aku bicara padamu bukan berarti meminta peran-sertamu. Pikirkan keluarga angkatmu!"

"Aku JUGA memikirkanmu," tekan 'Keiji'. "Demi Sanada Genjirou Yukimura."

**"PRAK!"**

Hunus tinju langsung meretakkan kaca mobil.

Sedangkan tangan sepasang 'Masamune' yang memegang pedang katana, telah bertahan pada atap mobil, merangkap 'Keiji'; longkap antara wajah berdiam sejarak inci.

"Jangan. Sebut. Namanya. Lagi. Dan aku sudah kehilangan satu, bahkan barusan... aku melepaskan yang kedua. Kuminta... BERHENTI menekanku."

'Keiji' MASIH menetapkan. "_Danna_, kumohon."

'Masamune' memejam sejenak, menjauh seraya meraup wajahnya dengan tingkah sekesal komentar, "_Fuck_, Keiji..."

Kemudian membuka pintu mobil. "_Get on_. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau kau suatu saat mati di tanganku."

"Heh." Dengus 'Keiji' sewaktu mengambil duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Dan ganti pakaian murahanmu, _Vagabond_." Lanjut 'Masamune'. "Aku tidak suka berjalan dengan orang yang terlihat seperti pemulung."

"Apapun untukmu, Masamune-_sama_." Sarkartis 'Keiji'.

"Tch." Balas 'Masamune' tepat mengambil duduk di kursi penumpang depan dan menutup pintu. Berikutnya... kesibukannya berkutat pada ponsel, mengecek kotak surel beserta daftar laporan dan jadwal pertemuan dengan klien.

Sedangkan 'Keiji' menyetir mobil ke distrik perbelanjaan untuk berbelanja baju dulu.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: sisi sweet, obsessive, manipulative, bastard, annoying dari 'Masamune' versi yakuza. Like him, or hate him? _**

**_Jawaban kalian akan mempengaruhi versi ending untuknya. *Smiles*_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs Hey Its Melmel, Akaneko SeiYu, Tsuki-chan, Tsubaki Audhi*_**

**_- Hey Its Melmel: Tq! Dan Tq sudah mem-fav dan mem-follow.  
Hahaha, saya mencoba mem-pair-kan sesuai faktor 'takdir' dalam artian 'jika'. Dan setiap pertemuan saya ingin mengesankan kalau perjumpaan merupakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Intinya memberikan 'dampak' terhadap para samurai, dari faktor pertimbangan, semangat, juga bisa jadi... petaka.  
Lalu kisah seks-nya sendiri karena saya anggap semua karakter male di Basara kebanyakan um... ya... hahaha. *Tersemu malu* Dan saya suka bereksperimen. *Kejam*  
Soal Yukimura, akhirnya sudah diberikan momen 'kebahagiaan' dengan Masamune, meski sempat 'threesome' XD *digampar Yukimura*  
Soal kedua Mitsunari... hahahaha. Habis Mitsu kalau bertampang serius atau merendahkan... terlihat cute sih. *Apanya!*  
Sedangkan 'Mitsu' versi yakuza terkesan rada-rada doyan godain orang. Jadi... *lol* *ditebas* Di next chapter, mungkin Ieyasu dan Mitsunari bertemu kembali? Bagaimana kalau dua Ishida Mitsunari bertemu dengan Ieyasu? ^^ *Yang ada malah tawuran*_**

**_- Akaneko SeiYu: Tentu, itulah tujuan dari 'dua' Date Masamune. *Hahahaha*  
Untuk membangkitkan kekuatan... ada hint-nya. Tidak selalu peranan rival menjadi patokan, karena tergantung dari masing-masing samurai itu sendiri. Di chapter ini sudah diberikan sedikit 'hint'. Hehehe. ChikaxNari didekatkan... mungkin saja. Dan mengingat sifat Motonari... Semoga tidak ada pertumpahan darah saat didekatkan. XD  
Scene sekarat untuk memberikan 'kesempatan' bagi semuanya. XD Akhirnya Sasuke menjadi manusia~ Enak ui, dia lagi ke Paris!  
Untuk request lemon DatexSana, Date sebagai seme di chapter ini... bagaimana menurut pendapatmu? Kira-kira apa kurang hot? ^^_**

**_- Tsuki-chan: Hahaha. Pertarungan dari versi Gun vs. Katana. Tapi Masamune nge-fur 5 pedang lho. XD Selingan dari Yukimura karena sifat pemuda itu terlalu baik, mencoba menenangkan rival-nya dengan... pertarungan. *Berakhir kacau, ternyata*  
Soal kebahagiaan tergantung dari keputusan mereka sendiri. *Lho?* Yang penting Yukimura masih bertahan! Hurray! Saya bisa menyiksa dia lagi~ *disambit tombak*_**

**_- Tsubaki Audhi: Waduh. Wah. TQ! Saya merasa sangat tersanjung sekali. *Jadi malu...* ^/^  
Boleh kenalan, sudah ditulis di profile, nama ID twitter dan fb saya. Kalau di twitter silahkan mention saja, nanti saya follow ^^ Di fb pun silahkan add, saya justru senang mempunyai teman-teman baru. ^^  
Boleh juga kalau mau request ^^ Untuk sequel para yakuza, mungkin di chapter tambahan setelah ending. Bagaimana menurut anda?_**

**_Oke, detik-detik menjelang ending, dan hari baru menginjak hari ketiga dari seminggu._**

**_Penentuan tidak bergantung pada 'dua', karena 'dua' berarti berbeda. Saat tanggapan diterima oleh masing-masing sisi, maka yang berbeda akan berdiri sendiri. Dan 'cinta'? Coba katakan dengan rasa._**

**_Hint next chapter: "Blade Runner." Bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?_**


	16. The Public Enemy

**The Public Enemy.**

* * *

Motochika tersadar dalam kegelapan.

Bagaimanapun percobaan membuka mata yang gagal total dikarenakan sesuatu... kain... mengikat mati baris matanya, kesadarannya akan 'daratan' yang terasa bergoyang-goyang...

Hidungnya bisa mencium bau khas air asin.

Ya, lautan.

_'Kapal...'_ pikirnya saat berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang berposisi telungkup dan... _'Lembut...'_ pikirnya kembali saat merasakan kulit sehalus sutera, kulit yang sepertinya... tanpa busana?

Setidaknya kedua dengkulnya beralas pada... lantai berbahan metal? _Mungkin, _karena segalanya terlalu dingin.

**"CRIK!"**

_'Huh...?'_ Motochika mengernyit seketika menyadari kedua tangannya yang... terbelenggu... di belakang tubuhnya?

Otaknya mulai memutar masa ingatan.

"_Doku_..._ganryu_..." gumannya kala bergerak, mengetes tentang...

"GHHH!" Motochika mengerang keras tepat badan yang menjadi 'kasur'-nya mendadak bergerak seiring sesuatu yang keras serupa tulang menyenggol perutnya yang... terperban?

"...Ughh... _What the fuck_..."

Itu, suara bernada khas milik...

"M-Mitsunari...?" Panggil Motochika, sedikit ragu.

"Huh...?"

Balasan beserta tubuh di bawahnya yang bergerak kembali...

Motochika perlahan menegakkan badan agar memberi keleluasaan. "Kau... bagaimana kau bisa bersamaku, Mitsunari? Apa kau... Mitsunari yang... kutahu?" Tanyanya sambil memastikan apa benar itu adalah Ishida Mitsunari karena kesamaan nama di dunia ini benar-benar mengacaukan otaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat..." kata sosok di dekatnya.

Keheningan pun melanda sejenak.

"_Sparrow_," kata sosok itu lagi.

Giliran Motochika yang...

"Huh?"

Keheningan melanda kembali.

"_Sparrow_, dasar idiot."

Kali ini perkataan sosok itu terdengar serupa... memanggil.

Sebelum Motochika membuka mulut, sosok itu mendahului deret kata.

"_Goodgrief_, kau bukan dia. Karena terkutuk kalau kau adalah dia, sedekat ini denganku, aku pasti mencabut mata kananmu sekarang juga." Disertai suara **"CRIK! CRIK!"** yang cukup rusuh.

"Hoi-hoi, pssst..." bisik Motochika. "Jangan terlalu berisik, siapa tahu ada—"

Kalimat berhenti seketika badan di dekatnya seakan condong ke arahnya seperti memperhitungkan sesuatu tepat mendekatinya dan... nafas menerpa bersama wajah yang membayangi, berlanjut... bibir yang menyeka... pipinya.

"Mitsu-..." Suaranya berhenti saat rasa-rasa baris gigi yang menguak... kain penutup baris matanya dan...

Motochika mengedip berkali-kali sewaktu tali penutup merosot turun ke lehernya.

Setelah mata kanannya mempertajam fokus indera pengelihatan...

"Mitsunari," ucapnya kala mengamati sosok di depannya yang telanjang, dimana kain selimut berwarna ungu menutup sebagian porsi teritori privat.

_'Wow... warna ungu benar-benar serasi dengannya...' _pikiran kagum pun terbesit dengan tidak sadar, tepat memperhatikan seksama keindahan tubuh yang terpampang. Walau ikatan perban yang melingkar di lengan kanan itu sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu pemandangan.

"Hei, giliranmu bodoh." Tekan 'Mitsunari' sambil diam menanti.

"Uh... ya, sori." Motochika segera mendekat, gantian menggigit kain penutup mata dan menariknya ke bawah sehingga kain itu melorot turun dari garis mata.

"_Better_..." kata 'Mitsunari' seraya melemaskan otot-otot jenjang leher, lalu memandang ke sekeliling. "Ruangan semacam... kabin," ucapan selanjutnya sambil menengok ke belakang. "Borgol, beserta rantai... tersambung ke..."

Kepala agak menyamping saat mengikuti alur rantai _secondary_, dimana berakhir mengecek ke tubuh si bajak laut. "Oi, balikkan badanmu."

Motochika tidak komentar; mengikuti saja.

"Fuck. Seseorang bermain kotor dengan kita." Geram 'Mitsunari' begitu melihat panjang rantai _secondary_ ternyata berpucuk pada ikatan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangan si bajak laut.

"Aku bakal memutilasi siapapun yang melakukan... _ini_," tunjuknya pada keadaan dirinya yang telanjang, tanpa menaruh konsiderasi bahwa si bajak laut JUGA telanjang.

"Setidaknya aku tidak merasakan perih pada anus-ku, jadi ini hanya '_bad joke_'. Baiklah. Yang paling pertama dulu. Aku butuh kawat." Terang 'Mitsunari' sambil beranjak bangun. Badan di dekatnya otomatis ikut terbawa alur tarik tersebab pautan rantai _secondary_.

"Hei-hei. Pelan-pelan..." Motochika meringis sewaktu terpaksa beranjak berdiri. Luka di balik ikatan perban yang melingkar pada abdomen-nya menyengat perih, plus kedua kaki yang terasa kaku, ditambah otot-otot sekujur tubuhnya yang agak tidak berkooperatif.

"Kenapa perutmu?" Tanya 'Mitsunari', sekali lagi, tanpa konsiderasi ataupun tanpa terganggu oleh ketiadaan faktor kain pembungkus kulit, selain mencari-cari sesuatu, sekaligus melihat dari jendela bulat khas... kapal laut?

"_Fuck_. Kita di laut..." gumannya dikemudian.

Motochika terus mengekor langkah, jalannya agak miring tersebab ikatan borgol di belakang tubuhnya; aksi yang ada sekarang sesabar melihat-lihat keadaan ruangan yang kosong mlompong. Dinding beserta... pintu, segalanya serba berbahan metal dan tampaknya... tebal.

"Ingatan terakhirku... aku ditembak oleh _dokuganryu_ dan dilempar ke laut oleh para cecunguknya." Terangnya, sekedar mengisi cerita.

'Mitsunari' berhenti berjalan seketika mendengar nama sang rival tercinta, lalu menoleh ke si bajak laut. "_Dokuganryu_...? Para cecungkuk?" Tanyanya secara menginterogasi.

"Uh... bukan _dokuganryu_ yang kukenal." Imbuh Motochika.

"Aku tahu itu," timpal 'Mitsunari'. "Yang kutanyakan, bagaimana keadaannya? Terakhir... aku, juga kembaran _dokuganryu_-ku bersama Katakura Kojuro, plus kembaran bocah Sanada beserta kembaran Ieyasu tertangkap oleh para CIB bangsat. Dia, _dokuganryu_-ku saat itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Pendarahan, mata kirinya sudah..."

Kalimat itu menggantung saat 'Mitsunari' mengalihkan pandangan disertai mendesah lelah. "Tidak seperti perasaanku padanya akan berkurang jika dia buta."

Sementara Motochika mengawasi baik-baik setiap perubahan air muka selama pria itu mengutarakan deret kata.

"Ieyasu memang keparat." Lanjut 'Mitsunari', diikuti menggeleng parau. "Sisi bagusnya, _dokuganryu_-mu memiliki Maeda Keiji. Pria itu bisa diandalkan untuk beberapa hal."

Sewaktu berniat mengambil giliran bicara, Motochika tidak mau mengikutsertakan situasi 'seks' karena ditakutkan akan melukai perasaan pria di depannya. Tapi TERNYATA, si kembaran Ishida Mitsunari lebih menguasai... 'pengenalan'.

"Jadi kau membuatnya _pissed_? Atau hanya seks kilat yang berujung kesialan?" Tanya 'Mitsunari' kala memfokuskan tatapan ke lawan bicaranya.

"..." Motochika sempat mencari alasan. Toh berakhir menjawab tanpa menyenggol kedua pertanyaan tersebut.

"Matanya; dia sudah memiliki bola mata baru. Lebih terkesan Iblis karena... pupil di iris itu seperti pupil kucing."

"Kucing...?" 'Mitsunari' mengerutkan kedua alis bersama pandangan bertema _nonsense._

Motochika pun menjelaskan, "Nobunaga memberikannya, dia bilang..." Jeda sesaat untuk merenungkan ingatan-ingatan yang agak buram, lalu meneruskan, "''Satu mata untukku'; INI tanda kematian, kekuatan untuk membelenggu fokusku...' Seperti itu, rasanya..."

"Kekuatan...?" Cecar 'Mitsunari', melewatkan nama: 'Nobunaga'.

"Ya, dia... mempunyai kekuatan petir biru seperti khas milik _dokuganryu_ yang kukenal," jawab Motochika, juga menambahkan dengan penampakan ekspresi yang tidak sreg. "Satu hal yang kusadari... bahwa kekuatan itu tidak semurni petir, penampakannya sih iya, maksudku... bagaimana definisinya ya... Uh, serupa elemen kegelapan."

Tampang 'Mitsunari' menjadi sangat serius, sekaligus kritis. "Menurutmu bola mata itu merupakan awal dari keganjilan dari yang kau sebut... kekuatan elemen?"

Motochika mengangguk.

"_Damn him_," desah 'Mitsunari', sekali lagi menggeleng parau. "Dia baik-baik saja. Itu... sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kemudian memicing arti antara menyelidik dan penasaran terhadap si bajak laut.

"Kau punya juga, benar?" Tanyanya dikemudian.

Motochika menghela nafas panjang sewaktu dipertanyakan soal 'kekuatan'. "Minus." Sahutnya singkat.

'Mitsunari' mengangkat kedua alis, lalu tersenyum. "Hei, bagaimana dia?" Tanyanya tanpa acuan topik.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Motochika balik bertanya.

"Seks."

Terdapat penjurusan yang tidak terdeskripsi terhadap sepatah kata itu. Sejauh tidak ingin menyinggung... Motochika tidak bisa menyembunyikan 'kejujuran' tepat memalingkan wajahnya yang agak merona merah.

Dan... pemaparan pun keluar secara polos.

"Dia... seksi."

"Aku tahu dia seksi. _Damn sex-god_, kalau kubilang." Timpal 'Mitsunari' sambil menyandarkan punggung pada permukaan tembok berbahan metal. "Pertanyaanku, siapa yang di 'atas'? Apa dia _cumming_?"

Motochika semakin tidak nyaman karena DARI pertanyaan-pertanyaan berkadar 'personal' tersebut, terdapat... _sesuatu_... yang LEBIH PENTING yang sepertinya TERLUPA dari ingatannya.

Ya, 'prioritas'-nya.

"Uh, Mitsunari... kurasa kita harus mencoba mendobrak pintu...?" Tanyanya segera kala menoleh ke pintu tebal berbahan metal; antara mengalihkan subyek sekaligus...

"Dia di 'bawah', huh?" 'Mitsunari' memicing SUPER serius tersebab mendeteksi cara 'malu-malu' dari si bajak laut; MASIH menggali informasi tentang sang rival tercinta.

Motochika KINI merinding dikarenakan mendeteksi tingkat... obsesif, YANG berbahaya.

"Ah, _motherfucker_." Desah 'Mitsunari' seraya menyandarkan belakang kepalanya secara frustasi. "_Damn bitch_; sekarang KAU membuatku SANGAT _horny_."

Motochika otomatis membuka mulut, "Mit—"

"_Fuck me_." Potong 'Mitsunari'.

Motochika pun menganga.

"_Come on_," 'Mitsunari' memainkan lidah pada baris gigi, memancing setipe... hewan predator. "Kita sedang telanjang bulat DAN aku membutuhkan sedikit... variasi. Mendengar namanya seperti Surga bagiku, aku... SANGAT menyukainya. Kau tahu...? Otakku selalu _stucked_ setiap kali mendengarnya melakukan seks dengan siapapun sesukanya."

Motochika perlahan mundur saat si 'predator' menegakkan badan... melangkah mendekatinya.

"U-uh, Mitsunari... aku..."

Rada-rada kagok juga menyaksikan... 'intensitas', YANG tersirat bersama penampakan cemburu.

"Ha-..." desah 'Mitsunari'.

"O-oh," Motochika berusaha memberikan rasional. "Mitsu, kau bilang kau mau mencari kawat untuk—"

"Rrrrrrrrrrr..." geram 'Mitsunari'.

"Oke-oke," Motochika JELAS ketar-ketir. Jalinan rantai _secondary_ TERUS berderik sepanjang aksi 'intimidasi' dan jarak TERASA memendek. _'Aduh... kenapa jadi begini...' _pikirnya dengan panik.

Tiba-tiba 'Mitsunari' mendorong pria di depannya menggunakan kaki.

"WHOAH!"

**"BRUGH!"**

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' semudah itu menggunakan kakinya yang tadi mendorong; kini memijak perut dengan badan agak condong membungkuk mengikuti keterbatasan panjang dari rantai _secondary_.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Motochika jelas teriak akibat tekanan massa yang PAS di lukanya.

"Hehehehehehe..." tawa sadis dari 'Mitsunari' saat menghibahkan keseluruhan berat tubuhnya pada kaki yang memijak, sehingga bercak merah menyeplak ke balutan kain kasa.

"Aku SELALU menyukai menyiksa wajah serupamu..." ucapnya sedingin ekspresi maniak. "_Sparrow_ kehilangan mata kirinya karena aku menusuknya dengan pisau. Sekarang, bermain denganmu pun... aku SANGAT tidak keberatan. Hitung-hitung melampiaskan frustasi; toh kau sudah menyentuh _dokuganryu_-ku."

"..." Motochika menggeratkan baris gigi mendengar pemaparan itu, betapa ITU merupakan kisah yang... SARAP!

Berikutnya langsung menjegal kaki sepasang si kembaran Ishida Mitsunari.

**"BRUGH!"**

'Mitsunari' pun terjatuh.

Sebelum Motochika memperoleh keseimbangan; berniat beranjak bangun...

Keduluan oleh 'Mitsunari' yang menarik rantai _secondary_. Motochika pun tidak ayal lagi terbawa gaya tarik dan tersungkur menelungkup dikarenakan posisi ikatan borgol yang berada di belakang punggung.

"KEPARAT! APA-APAAN!" Teriak Motochika seketika pria edan itu tahu-tahu cekat menduduki pangkal punggungnya.

"_Shuddup_!" Bentak 'Mitsunari' seraya menoleh ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

Kemudian mendadak berteriak.

"HEI, _MOTHERFUCKER_! BUKA PINTU RUANGAN INI, _BASTARD_! ATAU AKU AKAN MEROBEK LEHER PRIA INI! AKU TAHU DIA BERHARGA BAGIMU! JANGAN BILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU KAU DISANA, _ASSHOLE_! _SPARRRROOOOOOOOOOOWW_!"

Motochika pun memicing; melirik, mencoba mengikuti arah pengelihatan si kembaran Ishida Mitsunari. "Kau berbicara dengan... siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kamera." Jawab 'Mitsunari' sesantai mempakemkan dudukan.

...

..

.

Di ruangan lain...

'Motochika' tersenyum memandang layar flat berukuran 70 inci.

Sementara Mitsunari masih menekankan pembahasan sebuah subyek.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menunggu?! Kau mendengar apa inti pembicaraan disana! Nobunaga... lalu mata... dan elemen kegelapan?! ITU SEHARUSNYA MERUPAKAN ELEMENKU! Kekuatanku bahkan tidak bisa muncul setelah kejadian tentang seks kita! Dan disana, Motochika keparat itu bicara bahwa _dokuganryu_ di dunia _ini_ bisa memakai kekuatan?!"

Mitsunari langsung menendang kursi di depannya.

"Whoah- Hei, tenang dulu." Tahan 'Motochika' sewaktu berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, kursi yang berada di seberang meja dari _Danna_-nya berdiri.

"Apanya yang 'tenang', hah?" Mitsunari mulai menjajaki tingkat kesal. "Aku HARUS terperangkap DI sebuah kapal laut, DI tengah laut, lalu mereka..." Tunjuknya ke layar televisi. "MEREKA membuatku ingin muntah!"

'Motochika' segera menyampaikan logika, "30 menit lagi kita sampai ke pelabuhan Tokyo. Dari sana, kita bisa langsung cabut ke Hamamatsu."

Mitsunari pun mendesis sedatar penampakan bosan. "Sebenarnya kenapa Tokyo...?! Kita bisa menggunakan pesawat ke Hamamatsu, bukan?"

"Markas besar Tokugawa berada disana," terang 'Motochika' saat menarik kursi dan duduk kembali. "Kau ingin melihat Ieyasu, benar?"

Sebelum diinterupsi...

"Selain itu, Hamamatsu tidak mempunyai bandara. Walau helikopter bisa mendarat dimana saja... Tapi saat ini, KITA membawa sandera." Lanjutnya. "Pria itu... bisa berperan banyak sebagai _doppelganger_-ku. Dan '_The Ripper_' bisa menjadi 'kartu bebas' untuk bermain dengan Ieyasu."

Kedua mata Mitsunari semakin menyipit. "Kau... mempunyai rencana baru? Bukankah seharusnya tetap mengikuti Zabii dan Sorin?"

"Kita MEMANG tetap _stick_ pada rencana," sambung 'Motochika' seraya menatap serius ke _Danna_-nya kala meneruskan keterangan.

"Aku baru mendengar kabar bahwa _dokuganryu_ dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit di Hamamatsu, Prefektur Shizuoka; dalam penanganan CIB. Ieyasu yang kukenal... pasti berada di kota yang sama, berada tidak jauh dari _dokuganryu_-nya, '_Red Pole_' kesayangannya. Ini kesempatan untuk memorat-maritkan situasi. SEKALIGUS."

Tiba-tiba suara dari speaker di layar, menyela.

_[Sebentar. OH SHIT! Aku... mengingat sesuatu! Dokuganryu-mu sedang mengincar seseorang!]_

_[Ha? Pentingkah?]_

_[Otani Yoshitsugu, mungkin bisa membantuku dan lainnya untuk kembali ke dunia asalku.]_

"..." Mitsunari langsung menatap ke layar televisi.

_[Masalahnya... Dokuganryu-mu berniat... ikut ke dunia asalku.]_

_[APA?!]_

"APA?!" Beo 'Motochika'.

Kemudian berpikir secara lisan, "Sebentar. Jangan-jangan yang berada di rumah sakit..."

"Oda Nobunaga... dan... Otani Yoshitsugu..." Sela Mitsunari sambil mengambil pedang odachi-nya.

'Motochika' pun beralih mengunci fokus ke _Danna_-nya yang berjalan ke pintu. "Oi, kau mau kemana?"

Mitsunari berhenti sejenak begitu memegang kenop pintu. "'Satu mata untukku'... Kalimat itu, aku bisa merasakan betapa ungkapan itu penuh arogansi. Tapi memberikan sebuah mata bagi seorang _dokuganryu_ yang berada di dunia _ini_... bersama kekuatan petir biru berelemen kegelapan... Dan sekarang nama Yoshitsugu _Danna_. Tidak salah lagi..."

"..." 'Motochika' mengerutkan alis kanannya sewaktu kalimat terutara kembali dari mulut _Danna_-nya.

"Walau aku tidak mau percaya; kisah di Sekigahara... Yoshitsugu _Danna_ bersama Tenkai sedang mencoba membangkitkan sesuatu- Tidak... Mereka berusaha membangkitkan... 'seseorang'... menggunakan Oichi sebagai boneka."

"Membangkitkan... seseorang?" Tanya 'Motochika' dengan tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang terdengar melenceng bagi indera pendengarannya.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Motochika keparat itu." Sambung Mitsunari, lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar ruangan kapten.

"H-hei!" 'Motochika' mau tidak mau berdiri dari kursi, buru-buru menyusul dikarenakan _Danna_-nya membawa serta persenjataan pedang.

**...**

Sejalan kisah kedua Chosokabe Motochika dan kedua Ishida Mitsunari...

Di distrik perbelanjaan pada pusat Tokyo...

"...Begini bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat 'Masamune' menatap ke sumber suara, dimana si pemilik suara sedang menunjukkan set pakaian formal yang melekat di badan.

"_Better_." Sahutnya sambil beranjak dari posisi menyandar di sisi mobil. Sebenarnya sih tidak mau ambil pusing selama pilihan disana tidak kinclong, alias menarik perhatian. Bagaimanapun warna hitam selalu bisa berbaur dimana saja.

"Jam segini, setengah tiga pagi..." geleng 'Keiji' sewaktu membuka pintu sisi pengemudi. "Enaknya berada di bawah nama 'Tokugawa', semua tinggal telepon dan toko pun buka kapan saja untuk kebutuhan kalian."

"Hn."

Jawaban sedatar 'Masamune' membuka pintu sisi penumpang dan masuk ke ruangan mobil, lalu mengambil duduk dan menutup pintu.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya 'Keiji' tanpa embel-embel resmi '-_sama'_ ataupun '_Danna'_, tepat mengambil duduk dan menutup pintu. Berikutnya men-_starter_ mesin mobil.

"Cari bandara, aku mau ke Kyoto."

Lagi-lagi sahutan ringkas 'Masamune' diseling mengetik pada layar ponsel.

"Kyoto?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kau hanya sopirku." Komentar 'Masamune' tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

'Keiji' mulai bosan dengan gaya pria yang diakuinya sebagai _Danna_ YANG tersebab sirkumstansi 'permintaan'. "Kau tahu? KITA sama-sama manusia. Dan _ini_," ponsel langsung direbutnya. "Aku dan kamu butuh interaksi, secara manusia."

Pernyataan itu terdengar serupa bercanda.

Tapi 'Masamune' hanya menoleh tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayolah, Detektif." Pancing 'Keiji', demi mengorek informasi.

'Masamune' mendesah lelah atas panggilan itu, lalu berkata dengan sabar.

"_Saru_, aku tahu kau diminta oleh Kasuga untuk memata-mataiku. Dan aku sudah bersikap ramah terhadapmu karena Maeda pernah menjadi suportif Takeda. Kuperingatkan, jangan memaksaku bertindak yang aneh-aneh nantinya."

Tangan kiri kemudian meminta ponsel-nya.

'Keiji' tersenyum. "_Busted_, eh?"

"_Damn much_," sambung 'Masamune', lalu meraih ponsel-nya. "Karena kau terlalu _ahou_, bicara tentang Kasuga dan menyebutku: Detektif. Sebaiknya jaga mulutmu sebelum membawa masalah bagiku dan dirimu sendiri."

Ponsel dijauhkan oleh 'Keiji'. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menebasku saja sewaktu di depan rumah sakit?" Godanya.

"Karena kau _persistent bastard_. Membunuhmu tidak akan lebih selain mengotori pedang favorit-ku. Sori saja." Sahut 'Masamune', semakin ke sisi pengemudi sewaktu tangan sepasangnya berniat menjangkau ponsel.

'Keiji' membiarkan tangan itu mendapatkan benda tipis di pegangannya. Namun tangannya langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan itu dan menahan si 'monster' tepat jarak antara wajah tinggal hitungan inci, berlanjut mendesah.

"Dan kau sangat seksi saat berbicara kotor."

'Masamune' kini mengadukan kontak pandang secara... mendalam. Sorot perlahan turun ke bibir yang terbuka tipis, cukup sesaat, sebelum sorot naik kembali ke sepasang mata. Kembali ke versi mengadukan kontak pandang.

Katup mulutnya pun terbuka tipis, cukup untuk menampilkan lidahnya yang menyusuri sisi tajam baris gigi atas.

'Keiji' nyaris menahan nafas menyaksikan sensualitas _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh, sedekat ini, setema intimasi.

...Hingga kalimat meluncur dari mulut itu.

"Keiji, kau tidak tercantum dalam _list_ ketertarikanku."

Nafas sejalan tutur yang menerpa, pekat menciptakan kesenjangan 'kelas' di antara mereka.

"Dan kau mengundangku." Bisik 'Keiji' seraya mendekat, sedikit memiringkan kepala tepat berhenti dengan jarak antara bibir benar-benar tipis.

'Masamune' tetap diam dalam posisi. "Sayangnya aku tidak pernah menyalahkan tingkat mesum otak _kalian_." Balasnya.

'Keiji' pun menyunggingkan senyum, sedikit nakal.

Semenit berikutnya...

Menarik diri, menjauh seiring melepaskan pegangan. Tangan kanan memegang persneleng, memasukkan gigi, berlanjut kaki mengegas dan kedua tangan menyetir mobil... keluar area parkir lobby, menuju jalanan besar.

Sementara 'Masamune' kembali ke kursinya, menyandar dan...

"Hehehehehe..."

Alunan tawa kecil renyah mengisi ruangan mobil. Tentu saja 'Keiji' tahu benar APA yang ditertawakan oleh si 'monster'.

"Teruskan saja, aku akan memperkosamu disini dan sekarang." Ancam 'Keiji' semudah meneruskan menyetir, berusaha menenangkan gejolak libido yang mulai menyita konsentrasi.

'Masamune' menjawab sesantai me-_lock_ layar ponsel-nya.

"_I. Dare. You_."

Mendengar itu... 'Keiji' mengangguk, lalu membanting setir. Mobil langsung masuk ke area parkiran salah satu gedung restoran yang sudah tutup. Berikutnya persneleng dipasang ke kondisi _null_, diteruskan menarik _hand-rem_.

Mobil pun berhenti meski deru mesin masih menyala.

"_Dokuganryu_, kau tidak bisa memancing terus-menerus ke versi seks. Paling tidak hargai perasaan mereka." Peringatan dari 'Keiji' tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicara.

"Hanya karena kau sedang _boner_, bukan berarti tercangkup perasaan." Jawab 'Masamune' secara intonasi meremehkan. "Dan harus kutekankan, aku sebagai 'korban' _disini_."

'Keiji' menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mimiknya tersirat penuh keragu-raguan, juga pertimbangan... saat bertanya, "Berapa yang sudah menidurimu?"

"Apa ini sesi terapi?" Balasan tanya dari 'Masamune', sekali lagi secara intonasi yang sama. "Kondom ada di _dashboard_ tengah kalau kau mempertanyakan kebersihanku."

'Keiji' berakhir menggeleng pasif, lalu tangan kanan menurunkan _hand-rem_, berlanjut memegang persneleng kembali dan memasukkan gigi.

Mobil segera melaju keluar area parkir, menuju jalanan besar.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' lagi-lagi tertawa kecil sambil men-_unlock_ layar ponsel. Kemudian menyibukkan diri menelpon beberapa orang bawahan.

...

..

.

Kira-kira satu jam-an kemudian, saat pesawat pribadi sewaan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Kansai...

Sebuah mobil sport bertipe 'Ferrari 458' berwarna hitam telah menanti.

'Keiji' tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana pria yang diakui _Danna_ ini selalu mempunyai mobil mentereng dimanapun, selain mengambil duduk di kursi penyetir begitu bawahan 'Date' yang mengantar seakan berperan sebagai petugas _car valet_ keluar dari mobil.

Sosok 'Masamune' sempat berbicara ke mereka yang menanti sang Bos tercinta, sepertinya sedang meninggalkan stok tugas untuk mereka.

Sesudahnya... pria itu masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Selesai menutup pintu beserta memasang _sitbelt_, mobil segera melaju ke posisi tujuan peta yang sudah di-_set_ pada GPS oleh _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh.

Tidak lama, sekitar satu jam kurang... perjalanan pun mencapai tujuan, yaitu: area parkir di depan pelataran lobby komplek gedung-gedung apartemen.

"Sampai aku menelponmu, kau bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau mau selama menunggu. Asal jangan menarik perhatian karena Kyoto teritori Oda, sekarang milik Toyotomi dan kau tahu maksudku." Perintah 'Masamune' sewaktu membuka pintu dan memijak keluar dari mobil.

"Kau mau bertemu siapa di apartemen ini memangnya?" Tanya 'Keiji'.

"_Someone_."

Jawaban singkat dari si 'monster', sebelum pintu mobil ditutup.

"Heh." Dengus 'Keiji' sambil menyetir mobil ke parkiran depan, lalu memarkir mobil ke posisi pararel.

Berikutnya menyandarkan belakang kepalanya ke kursi, beristirahat, tanpa perlu mematikan deru mesin mobil.

...

..

.

Di lobby salah satu gedung, 'Masamune' mengecek sebentar daftar penghuni di blok ini.

Tepat menemukan; mengingat salah satu baris yang tertera angka dan blok, baru kemudian berjalan ke salah satu lift.

Sekali lagi kesibukan selama berada di dalam ruangan lift hanya ponsel-nya. Tapi memang, terdapat daftar hal penting yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Sekarang jam lima pagi kurang, merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk mengawali kesibukan.

Tepat lift sampai ke lantai tujuan, **"TING!"** Pintu lift terbuka; lagi-lagi langkah diacu sepanjang mata memandang ke keterangan blok. Berikutnya...

'Perburuan' dimulai.

Dan _lucky_...

'Masamune' tersenyum seketika melihat sesosok pria yang di-'target'-kannya... sedang merapikan sekantong sampah dalam plastik berwarna hitam yang diikat dan selanjutnya dibuang ke lubang khusus saluran pembuangan sampah milik apartemen.

Kedua kaki pun berjalan menghampiri.

"Uesugi Kenshin," sapanya.

Pria tinggi semampai berambut kuncir, menoleh ke si penyapa. "Ya?" Tanyanya sesudah menyelesaikan urusan membuang sampah.

"Kau teman dekat Chosokabe Motochika, benar?" Balik tanya dari 'Masamune' sewaktu berhenti di dekat si pria.

"Um... ya. Baru bertemu semalam lalu. Apa... ada... sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya? Aku... tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya setelah beliau berangkat ke Korea."

Perkataan itu membuahkan seringai di wajah 'Masamune'.

"ITU yang hendak kubicarakan, kalau kau tidak keberatan... aku bertamu sebentar." Paparnya sekalem pembawaan seseorang yang berniat menyampaikan berita penting.

"Dan anda... Bisa kutahu siapa anda?" Tanya pria itu seraya membenahi kacamata, seakan mencoba menutup raut curiga.

"Date Masamune,"

Perkenalan dari 'Masamune' semudah menyodorkan tangan kanan.

Terhadap perihal kesopanan, 'Kenshin' pun menyambut jemari itu tepat untaian deret kata keluar dari mulut 'Masamune'.

"Dia... kupikir orang yang sama, ternyata berbeda. Dia memasuki tanah pribadi, juga menumpang kapalku, dan menjadi 'teman' denganku untuk hitungan _one night stand_; pastinya memperkenalkan namamu sebagai koneksinya selama berada di... 'dunia' ini."

'Kenshin' sedikit memicing atas keterangan beserta penekanan kata: 'dunia', yang terdengar kompleks. Namun sahutannya terjurus ke konotasi...

"_One... night stand_?"

'Masamune' segera menggenggam erat jemari yang melibat, diteruskan menariknya sehingga pria itu terbawa gaya tarik dan sekejap berada dalam dekapannya, dimana wajah berposisi membelakanginya.

"Deskripsikan: _hard fuck _dan_ freakin' mess_." Bisiknya di telinga kiri si dosen, sesensual mendesah pada lubang telinga. "Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menembaknya dan membuangnya ke laut."

"...!" 'Kenshin' terkejut, kontan berontak.

Kacamata pun jatuh ke lantai seketika 'Masamune' mendorong kasar pria itu ke tembok, mengunci.

"Shhhh..." Godanya begitu tangan sepasang membekap mulut.

Sementara mulut membisik kembali semanis seduhan intimidasi, "Coba teriak dan aku akan memburu semua yang terkoneksi denganmu, dimulai dari para tetanggamu sampai... para kolega-mu di Universitas Kyoto. Mungkin anak-anak didikmu sekalian, hm?"

Tepat mendeteksi tingkat kooperatif, 'Masamune' mengendurkan bekap.

"Apa... maumu?!" Tanya 'Kenshin' dengan intonasi membentak, namun tidak keras.

'Masamune' menjawab ringkas, "Otani Yoshitsugu. Katakan dimana dia tinggal, tempat kerjanya, dan keluarganya berada."

'Kenshin' memicing kebingungan, meski menyadari asumsi 'pengetahuan' berdasarkan kalimat disebelumnya. Yang tidak rasional: jika pria ini mengetahui, ataupun jika pria ini berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan Chosokabe Motochika...

"Kenapa... seakan tergesa-gesa? Dimana 'lainnya'?" Tanyanya kembali.

Untuk penunjukan kata: 'lainnya', tersebab Chosokabe Motochika berkata tentang orang-orang yang tersangkut dalam sejarah Hisahide Matsunaga. Tapi nama 'Date Masamune' terdengar familiar, benar...?

"Aku yang bertanya disini." Tekan 'Masamune'.

'Kenshin' memutar otak semenjak siapapun 'Date Masamune' YANG ini tidak menerima penolakan, selayaknya... menginterogasi? Maka... "Sekarang masih terlalu pagi... Jadi... biar aku menghubunginya dulu." Tawarnya, berharap logikanya diterima.

'Masamune' pun melepaskan dekapan.

"..." 'Kenshin' melirik sejenak ke pria di dekatnya. "Kacamataku..." Sepatah kata sambil membungkuk.

'Masamune' sekali lagi memberikan keleluasaan, melangkah mundur.

Di detik itu...

'Kenshin' langsung berlari tanpa memusingkan kacamata, pokoknya mengayuh langkah secepat kemampuan kedua kakinya. Tujuannya hanya pintu apartemennya dan telepon.

"..." 'Masamune' memperhatikan sosok yang semakin menjauh darinya, kemudian melemaskan otot-otot lehernya dan... berlari seringan bulu.

"GAH!"

Teriakan 'Kenshin' sebareng sebuah tangan yang melingkar ke depan badannya, disertai hentakan dorong yang membawanya masuk ke lowong pintu, dimana daun pintu barusan dibukanya.

"LEPAS!"

"Shhhh..." Goda 'Masamune' kembali semudah tangan sepasangnya menutup daun pintu dan mengunci.

Suara **"Klik!" **terasa meneror indera pendengaran; benar-benar membuat 'Kenshin' ketar-ketir ketakutan.

"Hm~ Tempat tinggalmu tidak buruk," apresiasi 'Masamune' sambil menyusurkan pandangan ke seputar selama menyeret pria di pelukannya untuk berjalan menuju ruangan keluarga tanpa perlu kebutuhan membuka sepatu. "Kau yang mendesainnya sendiri?"

"H-hentikan ini...! K-kenapa anda melakukan ini...?!" Tanya 'Kenshin' dengan terbata.

'Masamune' tersenyum sinis saat menjawab, "Aku sebenarnya sedikit penasaran, kau, kembaranmu dikatakan tergila-gila dengan Magoichi Saika."

"S-siapa...?" 'Kenshin' cukup terbingung-bingung atas nama perempuan yang dibawa-bawa.

"Lagipula ini untuk melambatkannya; kalau dia berduka, perhatiannya akan... teralih." Lanjut 'Masamune', lalu melempar tawanannya secara kasar ke sofa panjang.

'Kenshin' tidak menyerah, mengacuhkan penjurusan orang ketiga: '-nya' pada kata 'melambatkannya', 'dia', dan 'perhatiannya'; tangan segera meraih telepon _wireless_ yang berada di atas meja di samping sofa.

"Aku... bisa menelpon polisi..." Ancamnya.

'Masamune' menyeringai sesantai berkata, "Aku petugas dari MPD, _section_ _Criminal Investigation_. Mau tahu nomor _batch_-ku?"

"..." 'Kenshin' pun menatap syok seketika pria itu mengambil sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil berisi bubuk putih dari saku jas, disertai sebuah dompet.

Sementara 'Masamune' menunjukkan ID yang tertera di dompet.

"Dan kau ditangkap karena..." Diteruskan menunjukkan bungkusan plastik kecil. "Atas kepemilikan narkotika. Ini dua gram, cukup banyak. Minimal dua tahun penjara. Dan apa yang para _crackhead_ bajingan AKAN lakukan terhadap pria sepertimu di dalam penjara, kau akan habis dalam hitungan jam."

'Kenshin' menggenggam erat-erat gagang telepon _wireless_.

Sementara 'Masamune' menaruh dompet ke dalam saku jas, lalu mengambil se-_pack_ rokok dan sebuah pematik api sewaktu mengambil duduk di sofa tunggal serasa rumah sendiri.

"Ini kesempatan keduamu. Katakan dimana Otani Yoshitsugu berada, bersama kejelasan alamat. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bagaimanapun berkas CODIS tidak bisa menentukan kategori kecuali orang itu telah berbuat kejahatan, dimana sayangnya tidak, karena itu aku meminta kooperatif-mu." Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan bungkusan plastik kecil ke meja kaca di depannya, kemudian menyalakan rokok sebatang.

"Kalau aku menolak..." ucap 'Kenshin', mencoba membalikkan situasi dengan ancaman verbal, "Kalau aku mati, anda tidak akan memperoleh apapun."

"Hm..." 'Masamune' memasang tampang sok berpikir selama menghembuskan kepul asap dari rongga mulutnya.

"Kau punya baking soda?" Tanyanya dikemudian, sungguh di luar topik.

"..." 'Kenshin' tidak mengerti. Namun seketika pria yang mengaku petugas MPD itu menaruh filter rokok dalam apit bibir, seiring jemari kedua tangan disana membuka bungkus plastik kecil...

"Aku bisa membuat ini menjadi _crack_ kokain," kata 'Masamune' sambil jari telunjuk dan ibu jari menjumput bubuk putih. "Setiap delapan menit sekali, kau akan mengerang padaku..." Berikutnya jumput dibawa ke salah satu lubang hidung dan menyedotnya.

Mata kirinya memejam, menikmati kadar kokain yang membaur dalam peredaran darahnya sejalan kadar nikotin.

Bungkus plastik kecil ditutup dan ditaruh. Dua jari berlanjut mengapit batang rokok, menariknya dari katup mulut sewaktu melanjutkan rangkaian kata.

"Dan aku akan memperkosamu, membuatmu merintih seperti pelacur... dan kau tidak akan sadar saat aku memotong satu-per-satu jari-jari lentikmu... Mmmmmmmm~ Kau sangat cantik, Uesugi Kenshin;" desah 'Masamune' kala membuka mata kirinya, pupil langsung menipis serupa garis. "Kupastikan... terus... terus... terus... dan terus... sampai kau mem-_begging_ dosis lebih dan bicara apa kuinginkan."

Sejauh penampakan bola mata yang tergolong janggal, 'Kenshin' jelas gemetar sesaat melihat tato-tato yang tampak dari kedua pergelangan tangan si pria.

"Aku menanti." Tekan 'Masamune' kembali, sejalan kepul asap merebak keluar dari rongga mulut.

"K-Kobe," ucap 'Kenshin', baris giginya bergemeretuk. "Prefektur Hyogo, Gunung Rokko... dekat... air terjun Nunobiki."

"Dan?" Sambung 'Masamune', masih menanti keterangan tambahan.

"Kamu bisa menemukan... sebuah tempat semacam... kuil..." Lanjut 'Kenshin'. "Beliau tidak mempunyai keluarga, jika itu yang ingin anda dengar."

"_Good_," angguk 'Masamune' sambil mengambil ponsel dan mengetik beberapa nomor kontak, lalu menelpon beberapa bawahan secara _group call_, mengucap nama tempat dari kata-kata tadi.

Setelahnya... mematikan durasi bicara, menaruh ponsel ke saku jas dan menatap si dosen.

"Sekarang," 'Masamune' menyandar. "Selama menunggu kebenaran dari keteranganmu... Tidak keberatan kalau aku meminta _cold drink_?"

'Kenshin' mau tidak mau mengangguk, kemudian menaruh telepon _wireless_ ke atas meja agar mengesankan kalau dirinya tidak melawan; dan berdiri, berjalan menuju lemari es.

'Masamune' tetap mengawasi kala menghisap rokok.

Suara gelas dan minuman jus yang dituang ke gelas, diikuti beberapa es batu yang dicemplungkan.

'Kenshin' segera membawa gelas berisi jus itu ke si tamu yang merangkap penyekap.

'Masamune' mengamati sodoran gelas. "Di meja." Perintahnya.

Gelas pun ditaruh di atas meja kaca.

Dengan posisi si Tuan Rumah yang membungkuk...

'Masamune' mengangkat tangan kirinya, meraba lekuk bokong yang dilapisi celana bahan.

"...!" 'Kenshin' kontan menegakkan badan dan menjauh. Namun si tamu lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Kumohon. Aku sudah memberikan anda apa yang anda mau..." pintanya.

"Ya," sahut 'Masamune', lalu menarik pria itu sehingga maju terbawa alur... terduduk di pangkuannya, menghadapnya. "Dan kau sangat cantik..." utaraan seraya memperhatikan wajah yang menunduk antara takut sekaligus berpikir dengan kontroversi.

"Apa Chosokabe Motochika memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Tanyanya dikemudian, sewaktu maju untuk mematikan rokok di atas meja kaca.

"..." 'Kenshin' kini menatap wajah si tamu yang sebenarnya terbilang... tampan.

"Ya..." Jawabnya sambil memejam erat saat jemari menjamah rambutnya yang sedikit tergerai akibat pergumulan disebelumnya.

"Aku melihat _folder gallery_ di ponsel-nya," ucap 'Masamune' sambil menyeka kumpulan helai-helai rambut itu ke belakang leher.

'Kenshin' tidak ingin mengingat itu karena...

"Sudah kukatakan, aku penasaran. Dan aku ingin melihatmu telanjang, di depanku."

Perkataan itu membuat 'Kenshin' menggeleng.

"_Strip_, Uesugi Kenshin." Perintah 'Masamune' saat deret jari turun menyusuri sisi jenjang leher.

"Hentikan ini..." pinta 'Kenshin' sewaktu membuka kedua mata.

"Shhhh..." Seduh bisikan dari 'Masamune', seakan menenangkan...

Tidak ada pilihan lain. 'Kenshin' pun memegang kain dasi, mengendurkan seraya beranjak menjauh... Dan mengambil keputusan terburuk; langsung mengambil gelas dan menghajarkannya ke kepala si tamu.

**"PRANG!" **

Air jus tumpah sebareng suara erangan, "GAHHH!" 'Masamune' jelas memegangi kepalanya.

Sementara 'Kenshin' buru-buru beranjak berdiri, berlari ke pintu depan.

"KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!" Geram 'Masamune' tepat berdiri sedikit terhuyung, sampai mendengar suara **"Klik!"** dari pintu depan.

Begitu daun pintu berhasil terbuka...

**"BRAK!" **

"...!" 'Kenshin' membelalak ke tangan yang sudah menahan pintu. Sebelum sempat bereaksi, rambutnya telah dijambak dan tubuhnya terlempar menabrak tembok torong.

**"BRUGH!"**

"AAHHH!"

"_Bad boy_," ucap 'Masamune' disertai layang tamparan ke wajah si dosen.

**"PLAK!"**

Suara tamparan menggema bersama teriakan kesakitan.

'Masamune' tidak membuang waktu untuk mengunci pintu kembali, lalu menjambak rambut tawanannya dan menariknya ke... ruangan kamar.

"UGH!"

Tubuh itupun berakhir tersungkur di atas ranjang dalam sekali lempar.

Sementara 'Masamune' membuka kain jas dan membuangnya ke pinggir ranjang, berlanjut mengendurkan ikatan dasi yang dipakainya sejalan menaiki ranjang.

"Ja- jangan kumohon!"

Kalimat itu dibalas dengan sekali gamparan.

**"PLAK!"**

Terlalu nyaring dan suara erangan mulai mengecil saat kedua pergelangan tangan si dosen dililit kain dasi.

"S- STOP...! Ah- AHH!" Teriak 'Kenshin' penuh desperasi.

'Masamune' mengesampingkan semua bentuk perasaan tepat mengukung tubuh si dosen; menarik dasi, merobek kemeja yang terkancing, berlanjut membuka sabuk dan melucuti set celana.

"HENTI—"

Sahutan berupa layang tangan kembali...

**"PLAK!"**

Wajah 'Kenshin' sudah memar-memar, bahkan ujung bibir bawah juga sobek.

"Kau menyukai kasar, hah?!" Bentak 'Masamune' diikuti menggampar lagi.

**"PLAK!"**

Suara itu kini tidak lagi dibarengi teriakan, hanya erangan lemah dan 'Kenshin' berakhir terengah-engah saat lubang hidungnya melelehkan darah.

Menggunakan jemari kedua tangan, 'Masamune' menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit lepek oleh cairan jus. Berikutnya melihat telapak tangannya yang terdapat bercak merah segar.

"_Shit_," desahnya sambil meraba kepalanya yang ternyata terdapat luka.

"Aku akan merusakmu." Poin telunjuk kala beranjak turun dari ranjang... meninggalkan badan yang meringkuk gemetar tanpa selembar benang pun.

'Masamune' keluar kamar, bergegas menuju meja kaca di ruangan keluarga dan membuka bungkus plastik kecil yang berisi bubuk putih yang kemudian segera dituang sekitar beberapa miligram ke permukaan meja.

Dompet berisi uang diambil dari saku celana, menarik selembar uang kertas dan melipatnya kala duduk, diteruskan menggunakan kertas itu untuk membagi bubuk putih ke beberapa garis sekitar dua miligram-an per garisnya.

Setelahnya... melinting uang kertas, menghisap dua garis sekaligus.

'Masamune' menggosok hidungnya sebentar selama merasakan efek kokain yang bekerja cepat memonopoli sistem otaknya. Baginya ini sekedar _painkiller_, mendistraksikan realita beserta pemikiran _compassion_ yang tidak perlu.

Jemari kedua tangannya agak gemetar, tapi kedua kaki cekat berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi depan untuk mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung disana. Berikutnya menuju kulkas dan menciduk beberapa es batu... ditaruh ke handuk dan dibundel, dimana bundel es tersebut ditekan ke kepalanya yang terluka.

Kemudian berjalan kembali... ke dapur, mengambil pisau dapur, baru ke kamar dan menutup pintu.

'Kenshin' tidak bisa bergerak dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang tubuh, sewaktu memandang si tamu kini melucuti pakaian atas... menunjukkan rangkaian tato khas seorang yakuza. Perban yang melilit di abdomen itu tidak luput sebagai penilaiannya.

Walau terdapat sekilas pemikiran untuk melukai penyekapnya...

Pisau dapur yang sempat tergeletak di atas kabinet kecil di samping pintu sudah melemaskan apapun pemikiran rasional yang ada.

Begitu juga tepat si tamu melepas sabuk... panjang sabuk dibetot keras sebareng dililitkan di kedua pergelangan tangan seolah-olah mengetes kepadatan beserta fleksibilitas sabuk kulit tersebut. Berlanjut mengambil pisau dapur bersama bundel handuk berisi es, naik ke atas ranjang, dimana kedua dengkul itu berakhir merangkapnya kembali.

Seketika mencoba perlawanan sebisanya; menyenggol bercak merah yang tergambar di kain perban...

'Masamune' menaruh peralatan '_torture'_ di samping si dosen, langsung menggampar wajah di bawahnya. SANGAT KASAR. Kali ini benar-benar terasa seperti pelampiasan frustasi karena bukan hanya layang tangan kanan.

Pisau turut berperan.

**...**

Sepanjang situasi sarap si Detektif Masamune...

Di kamar perawatan kelas VIP...

"...Ahh-h... Masa-..."

Yukimura mendesah berat sejalan deru nafas. Kepalanya mendongak pasrah selama gerakan yang memacu tubuhnya; untuk kesekian kalinya kedua mata memejam tepat penjajakan detik-detik menjelang tangga klimaks.

Setiap gesekan...

Setiap kontak sentuhan...

Setiap penjabaran perasaan...

Dan Masamune berharap dapat menetapkan rona orgasme yang meminta ketentuan antara klimaks ejakulasi atau sekedar lanjut bermain fasih berujung pemuasan diri, dimana pada kecapan batas yang ada, kenikmatan seperti tidak pernah pudar sepanjang menggali rasa dalam alunan ritme yang lembut menggoda; keinginannya bukan hanya menyatukan jiwa.

Permainan seks baginya berbeda direksi dari ketetapan memimpin maupun mengirim fase; penitian mencapai puncak dari gejolak libido selayaknya memegang bendera kemenangan: harus memacu dan harus menjangkau.

Sayangnya cinta serupa pedang bermata dua.

Limit bertonggak asmara, apapun kombinasinya; tentu saja 'setara' merupakan lambang yang ingin diraihnya. Namun 'bersama' adalah titik balik sebuah pendulum dari segalanya.

...Terhadap Sanada Yukimura, seorang rival dan seorang yang pernah mengukir tanda semenjak kisah di Kawanakajima; kecemasan yang mengisi kala momen birahi memperoleh kesungguhan arti...

Ya, Masamune takut jika _ini_... berakhir mimpi.

"...Masa- Masamune...! Ha- Ahh- Masamune...!"

Deret jari Yukimura menelusuri punggung rival-nya, merasakan kasarnya balutan perban; menyampaikan perhatian bahwa: 'aku siap.'

Sementara Masamune terus menjelajahkan jilatan, kecupan, dan ciuman ke semua pergolakan otot yang dapat dirasakannya; merengkuh... erat: _alive_, _mine_, _forever_; seiring tanggapan bahwa: 'tidak sekarang.'

"...Nnnhh-h...! Ahh...!"

Bulir air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Yukimura.

Mata kiri Masamune pun menatap sayu.

"...Sakit...?" Bisiknya tepat mengecup ujung mata kanan rival-nya.

Yukimura membuka kedua matanya dengan sayu, membalas sorot yang seakan mencari jendela jiwa.

"...Aku... Ohh! Mencintaimu- Ahhh-h...!"

Dan Yukimura tidak dapat menahan dalamnya momen setiap hentak, setiap kali penis milik rival-nya menemukan spot. Sedangkan penis-nya yang tegang terus tergesek dalam kerapatan intimasi —Seandainya kasarnya perban tidak menghalangi, mungkin ini merupakan seks yang berkesan tidak terkira.

"Nnhh...! Ahh!"

Masamune juga tidak dapat menahan erangan pelan yang terlepas setiap kontraksi apit menggenggamnya, terkadang liar dan terkadang manis dan terkadang erat tanpa patokan nuansa; keunikan rival-nya selalu mengejutkannya, membuatnya _addicted_.

Tapi kedekatan seperti ini...

Jika harus berlanjut...

Lama...

Kedua tangan Masamune segera bertahan ke permukaan ranjang sewaktu beranjak, posisi merangkap.

"...Ahh! Jangan! Jangan...! Masamune! Masamune!"

Kedua tangan Yukimura langsung melingkar erat ke belakang leher rival-nya. Tidak ingin menjauh.

"...Ngghh- Aku ingin memuaskanmu- Nhh...!" Desahnya seketika mempercepat tempo merajam... dalam, dalam, dalam, dan— Perih itu ada, meski ramuan dari Sarutobi Sasuke sangat membantu regenerasi luka, tetap, sekujur tubuhnya seolah-olah menarik beban seribu massa. Sakit, ya.

Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi saat dahinya bertahan pada lekuk antara jenjang leher dan bahu rival-nya.

_'Hurts...' _

Mata kirinya memejam erat.

_'Hurts...'_

Tadi seharusnya tidak separah ini sakitnya.

Sementara Yukimura semakin mengembalikan hentak. Orgasme yang mulai dijajaki, ingin dipertahankannya. "Ohh...! OHHH! MASAMUNE! MASAMUNE...!"

Masamune sendiri benar-benar ingin memberikan _double_ kepuasan bagi rival-nya.

Tangan kiri memaksa menopang badan saat jemari tangan sepasang menggenggam penis yang terpajang, mencoba mengocok... cepat, cepat, cepat, dan—

Mata kirinya terbuka lebar tepat merasakan...

Empat tangan yang memeluknya.

Sepasang berasal dari... belakangnya.

_'Wha-...' _

Dan semua perih mendadak... lenyap.

"...Ahh- Yuki- Yukimura...! Ohhh! Ohh!" Erangnya seiring tangan kirinya tidak perlu lagi menopang; deret jarinya langsung mencakar paha kanan rival-nya selama mulut meraup mulut di bawahnya, menghujamkan lidahnya menggelut lidah di dalam rongga mulut itu.

"...Mmhh- Annhh...!"

Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir Yukimura seketika kuncian antara mulut mengendur, meski pautan lidah masih saling menyisir dan menyeka. Tidak lama, berlanjut kecupan dan kuluman pada dagu, rahang, jenjang leher. TERLALU membuainya.

Jemari kedua tangannya berakhir mencakar kulit kepala rival-nya dan menggenggam kumpulan-kumpulan rambut saat mulut di atasnya meraup puting dada kirinya, diimbuh permainan lidah yang merotasi berseling gigit...

"...OHH! OHHHH...!"

...Sebelum beralih kuluman yang pekat meninggalkan 'jejak'.

"...Na- Ahhh! Masamune! Masamune- AHH! AHHH!"

Kedua tangan melepas pautan begitu aksi menyedot berganti lulur lidah pada ujung puting...

Dan Masamune tersenyum memandang saliva-nya membasahi puting dada yang mengeras bersama kulit seputar puting yang sangat merah meranum.

Tidak berhenti, kecupan dan gigitan diteruskan menjalar ke bidang dada... turun ke sebatas garis kain perban, menikmati indahnya rangka dada rival-nya yang kembang-kempis seberat acuan pinggul yang menghentak balik.

"...Yuki- Yuki... aku ingin keluar di dalammu... Yukimura- Nnnhhh...! Ohh- Yukimura...!"

Masamune memacu tanpa lelah dan penis terasa semakin menegang kuat... menggali, menggali, menggali, dan menggali. Kontraksi sejalan gesekan senikmat tanpa luka. Bahkan kini menarik kaki kanan rival-nya... disanggahkan pada bahu kirinya, berlanjut deret jari tangan kirinya mencengkeram pinggul, menekan sepanjang daya hentak dari pinggulnya.

**"Clack...! Clack...!"**

Lubang anus yang bertambah becek, beserta kerasnya intensitas pertemuan antara kulit...

"...OOHHH! OHHH!"

Yukimura jelas keteteran, jemari kedua tangan kini mengeruk bantal dan berpegangan kuat pada atas kepala ranjang. Kaki sepasangnya memaut pada pangkal punggung rival-nya secara reflek, bertahan dalam arti senyatanya menahan sengatan-sengatan perih; agar perutnya tidak tertekuk.

Namun kocokan di penis-nya serius membawanya terbang, menutup dan mendominasi sempurna...

Sejalan klimaks.

"...AAHHHH! MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

Yukimura memejam erat tepat semua gejolak terlepas bebas bersama melesatnya air mani, sedikit encer, sebagiannya berjatuhan di bidang dadanya sampai lehernya.

Sementara tekanan bertemperatur hangat yang mengisi di kedalaman liang duburnya, menemani cepatnya pompa dari penis-nya. Testis-nya tetap mengencang; sejauh ingin mempertahankan batang yang masih cukup tegang...

"...NGGHHH!"

Masamune telah melepaskan ejakulasi, sekaligus memperlambat kocokan ke tahap mengosongkan.

Tidak selesai begitu saja, mulutnya segera meraup mulut Yukimura selama momen pengeluaran, menurunkan kaki kanan rival-nya kala membiarkan kedua tangan yang segera merangkulnya, mengunci kedekatan kembali seakan memulai penjajakan kontak intimasi baru tanpa terganggu tangannya yang masih menggenggam penis.

Dan selama itu, Masamune tidak keberatan dengan air mani milik rival-nya yang belepotan ke tubuhnya seiring baur keringat.

"...Mmmhhh-..."

Lidah menyeka; Masamune tidak perlu menutup ciuman saat menarik diri... tipis... sehingga benang saliva terbentuk, terhubung dengan ujung lidah di rongga mulut rival-nya.

Sedangkan Yukimura berakhir menenangkan sengal selama membalas tatapan.

Dan iris kuning itu terasa menghipnotis.

"_Perfect_..." Desah Masamune.

Jemari tangan kiri mengelus rambut rival-nya, sekaligus menghapus bulir-bulir keringat di dahi itu. Sementara jemari tangan sepasangnya mengelap lumuran air mani ke kain seprei, lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua tanpa memusingkan posisi.

"...Ya," senyum Yukimura disertai memegang telapak tangan kiri rival-nya dan membawanya ke bibir, mengecup telapak yang terdapat bekas luka tembakan. "Masamune-_dono_ sungguh... luar biasa..."

_"...Masamune-dono..."_

"..." Masamune mengedip sejenak, memperjelas fokus pengelihatannya seketika wajah rival-nya mendadak bertumpuk seperti... dua?

_"...Masamune-dono..."_

"Masamune...-_dono_?" Yukimura mengelus pipi kanan rival-nya.

Masamune mencoba memejam sejenak, mengusir semua kejanggalan saat maju memeluk erat-erat tubuh di bawahnya.

"Masamune-_dono_?" Panggil Yukimura seraya jemari kedua tangan menyisir rambut rival-nya.

"Aku benci 'dunia' ini..." guman Masamune sambil memasrahkan diri dalam kelembutan-kelembutan yang dikembalikan oleh rival-nya; ya, INI adalah rival-nya, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura.

"...Jangan lepaskan aku; jangan biarkan aku jatuh. _Madness_ ini... aku mencintaimu, Sanada Yukimura."

"..." Yukimura menatap langit-langit ruangan kamar sejalan ungkapan itu. Bahkan kala suara dengkuran pelan mulai mengisi ruangan kamar yang remang; terdengar dari tubuh di atasnya.

Tidak dipungkiri, di benaknya terdapat pertanyaan: 'Sanada Yukimura yang mana.'

Karena di 'dunia' ini...

_"Masamune-dono mencintaimu... Yukimura..."_

Yukimura langsung memeluk erat-erat tubuh rival-nya.

_"Masamune-dono sangat gentle... Yukimura..."_

Pikirannya perlahan tenggelam seiring deru nafas yang semakin kalem; Yukimura berusaha memejam, melelapkan diri dalam keheningan yang rancu. Walau kejelasan terhadap kenyataan yang harus ditelannya; di 'dunia' ini...

_"Kamu membuatku iri... Yukimura..."_

Sementara 'Yukimura' menatap sayu selama merebahkan sisi wajahnya pada sayap punggung milik Masamune; berharap cinta juga diperuntukkan baginya di alam yang fana... selama pantulan ketiga insan tercetak di kaca pada sisi tembok ruangan kamar.

...

..

.

Pada lobby rumah sakit...

**"PRANG! PRANG!..."**

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Suara jeritan bercampur teriakan kematian berkumandang sebareng rentet tembakan.

Desing peluru berkaliber besar dari berbagai jenis _rifle_ terus menghajar tembok, hiasan-hiasan pot dan lukisan-lukisan dinding, bahkan jejeran bangku... sepanjang orang-orang bertumbangan bersimbah darah.

"_Clear_! _Clear_!"

Suara para pemimpin kelompok meminta semua menghentikan tembakan, sekaligus memberikan kode pada lainnya yang berdiri di pelataran depan lobby, dimana kemudian... bondong-bondong orang berpakaian formal serba berkelengkapan jas segera berlarian masuk mengamankan posisi.

Derap langkah bersama beberapa tembakan yang menyusul di sekitar lorong-lorong rumah sakit...

Sementara salah seorangnya yang masih terbilang cukup muda dengan khas bertopi pet, berpakaian ala kaos beserta jaket, berpasang celana jeans; hanya berjalan sesantai melangkahi tubuh-tubuh mati yang tergeletak di sepanjang ruangan lobby.

"Sorin-_sama_, lantai dasar dan kafetaria sudah dibersihkan."

Laporan dari salah satu pemimpin kelompok, diikuti...

**"BANG!"**

Tembakan _shotgun_ ke dahi milik seorang petugas CIB yang masih bergerak. Lubang besar pun tercipta pada kepala. Serpih-serpih ceceran otak bersama potongan-potongan batok kepala yang hancur, berjatuhan seiring kubangan darah melebar.

"_Simple and clean_, eh? Sayangnya masih ada delapan lantai lagi," kata 'Sorin' semudah mengokang senapan _shotgun_ di pegangannya. Selongsong peluru langsung mencelat dan jatuh menggelinding di lantai, ke dekat sol sepatunya.

"DENGAR SEMUA!" Teriaknya ke para bawahannya yang sedang menginspeksi dengan menendangi tubuh-tubuh para petugas CIB, juga ke sebagian yang sedang menanti di depan deretan lift. "AKU MENGINGINKAN KEPALA _DOKUGANRYU_! WAKTU KALIAN DUA PULUH MENIT, SEBELUM KITA MEMBUAT GEDUNG INI SEMERIAH _HANABI_ DI HARI PERTAMA _SHOGATSU_!"

"YOOOOOOOOOO!"

Teriakan riuh para anak buah.

Mereka serempak mengatur diri memasuki ruangan-ruangan lift yang telah terbuka. Berapa lainnya berlarian menaiki tangga darurat untuk menyegel semua pintu alternatif. Sedangkan sisanya bekerja sigap memasang bom-bom C4 di tiang-tiang beton lobby.

Seketika salah satu bawahan mengecek komputer resepsionis, lalu berseru, "Date Masamune, lantai tujuh, ruangan VIP!"

'Sorin' menyeringai.

"Hehehehehehe... _Let's party_, _dokuganryu_."

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: Eaaaaa! War on! _**

**_Ah, kasian juga sama 'Yukimura'. *Sighed* Eh iya, gimana nasib si 'Kenshin' ya... *Aduh, terlalu sadis kah?*_**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs widi orihara, Tsuki-chan, Tsubaki Audhi, Akaneko SeiYu*_**

**_Widi orihara_****_: Tq sudah mem-fav dan mem-follow *hugs u again*  
Hahahaha, terlalu... parah kah gambaran-gambaran vulgar-nya? N terima kasih sekali sudah membaca dan menghayati setiap chapter-nya. Saya berusaha menuangkan bayangan-bayangan ter-edan yang sesuai dalam versi 'bastards', meski terkadang tersisip versi 'soft' juga. *Grins*_**

**_Tsuki-chan_****_: Wahahahaha kalo baca epi. yang ini, apakah mungkin masih 'like' dengan 'Masamune'? *Hihihihihi* *kabur sebelum ditembak*  
Ya, iya nih. Beruntung para korbannya si 'Sorin' tidak perlu melihat 'Sorin'. Buahahaha. (Demi meminimalkan pertumpahan darah XD) Sebagai gantinya, Motochika jadi korbannya si 'Mitsunari' rasanya. *Nah lho*  
Kalau digilir 'dua kali', ntar Yukimura ga bisa jalan. *Hahahaha* (Walau sejujurnya mau sih ide-in yang tersarap: 'dua penis' XD) *Kacau*_**

**_Tsubaki Audhi_****_: Hahaha, saya mencoba update batasan 2-3 hari. Tergantung tema dalam epi itu sendiri. XD  
Iya 'Masamune' terkadang kejam... *Terkadang?!*  
Hihihihi 'Keiji' x 'Masamune' hanya sekilas iklan, bumbu saja, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya sesi 'Keiji' x 'Masamune' diberikutnya. *Eaaaaa mari ditebak-tebak. Hahahaha*  
'Kojuro' numpang lewat di 'mimpi' saja, rasanya. *Senyum2 misterius*  
Untuk chapter tambahan, mungkin 1 chapter, bisa jadi berlanjut. *Lho? Ga konsisten nih* XD_**

**_Akaneko SeiYu_****_: Sejujurnya saya mau memberi sesi 3some yang lebih. Tapi berhubung si-kon si Yukimura, kasian juga jadinya. XD  
Hehehehe. Terkadang soft point si 'Masamune' cuma ter-khusus bagi si empunya nama Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. *Grins*  
Oh ya, masalah luka, kan berkat ramuan si Sasuke, dan dia sudah bilang, "...Dalam hitungan jam, ketimbang berhari-hari." Plus adanya 'hint' sewaktu salah satu kolega si 'Kasuga' memberitahukan tentang Yukimura, dimana kemudian 'Kasuga' melirik ke Sasuke. (Untuk versi Yukimura) Kemudian jarak waktu dari malem ke dini hari sudah terdapat hitungan jam, paling ngga luka-luka dah mendingan, ditambah Masamune dan Yukimura adalah samurai, jadi paling ngga 'luka' bukan banyak pertimbangan. (Karena si Sasuke dah ngabur ke Paris semudah itu) Juga perlakuan seks si Masamune yang terkesan lembut, dan Yukimura dibantu oleh 'Masamune'. Jadi feeling-nya... Ehem... *Hahahaha* Tapi di epi. ini, dicoba se-realistis bersanding mistis. XD  
Ieyasu x Mitsunari mungkin di next chapter, karena war sudah on! *Yeah!* Liku-liku diusahakan se-parah kisah Masamune x Yukimura. *Eaaaaa*  
Hahahaha tenang, Masamune akan seseksi seorang yang ber-khas seme. XD  
Iya nih si Motonari belum memulai debut. Sepertinya next-chapter akan menjadi penentuan buat dia. *Kok sepertinya?*_**

**_Oke, next chapter._**

**_Berputar dan berputar dan berputar pada pusat rotasi; komidi putar terus berputar dan kuda-kuda kayu bergoyang naik-turun mengitari. Sayangnya, dimana instuisi saat masing-masingnya berdiri pada posisi... menanti. Kalau begini, haruskah memaksakan diri?_**

**_Hint: "Face / Off!" _**

**_Can you see the future?_**


	17. My Bloody Valentine

**My Bloody Valentine.**

* * *

**"KLEK! NGIIIIK!"**

"..." Motochika menatap pintu berbahan metal yang perlahan terbuka.

Dan harapan akan situasi yang semulusnya arti negoisasi pun pudar kala mata kanannya mengunci fokus dengan sosok berperawakan langsing berpakaian khas seorang samurai, spesifik.

"M- Mit—"

"Ohhhhh~ Jadi kau kembaranku, haaaaa?" Geram 'Mitsunari' diikuti kedua mata memicing secara menantang.

Sedangkan Mitsunari mengangkat wajahnya bersama tatapan merendahkan. "Kau, bajingan berwajah serupaku. INI tidak termasuk untukmu." Sejelasnya disertai kelengkapan perkataan yang sama sekali tidak perlu sungkan mengistilahkan kekesalan.

"Begitu eh?" Balas 'Mitsunari', lalu menginjak belakang leher si bajak laut menggunakan dengkul kanan. Otomatis kepala Motochika merata ke lantai.

"Katakan keperluanmu, atau aku akan mematahkan lehernya." Ancamnya dikemudian, sama sekali tidak ribet soal perasaan malu tentang ketiadaan kain pembungkus kulit. "Jangan pikir aku tidak serius, bagi seorang bangsat berwajah serupaku." Dipastikan balasannya juga tidak kalah sinis.

Mitsunari pun menggenggam gagang pedang dan menarik bilah odachi dari sarung.

"Jika hanya wajah konsiderasimu, bajingan seperti dirimu, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengulitimu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan kupastikan kau akan mengejang mati bahkan sampai di alam baka sekalipun."

'Mitsunari' kini mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa kau selalu bicara seperti itu? Sepanjang itu?" Pancingnya.

"_Kisama_..." Geram Mitsunari sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan.

'Motochika' yang sukses mengejar, kontan menahan _Danna_-nya. "Hei-hei, jangan terpancing. '_The Ripper_' selalu mempunyai rencana kalau berani memancing lawannya."

'Mitsunari' pun mendesis saat melihat tampang si _Sparrow_.

"..." Motochika yang terjebak di antara kekacauan 'kembaran' juga ikutan mendesis sewaktu melihat tampang kembarannya.

'Motochika' sendiri segera menutup apapun perbincangan saling menghina demi mengutamakan kepentingan bersama.

"Dengar, kalian." Pembukaan kata bagi semuanya kala melangkah ke dalam ruangan, berdiri di depan _Danna_-nya. "Kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian SUPER JELAS. Dan ini di tengah laut, kira-kira lima belas menit lagi sampai di pelabuhan Tokyo. Jadi... SELAMA MENANTI..."

'Motochika' menatap ke kembarannya. "Aku tahu kau ingin pulang, begitu juga dengan _Danna_-ku..."

"_Danna_?" Sela 'Mitsunari' dengan ekspresi mencemooh: _bullshit_.

"Psssst!" _Shush_ dari 'Motochika'.

Berikutnya melanjutkan, "_Dokuganryu_ yang berada di dunia ini adalah ancaman. Kemampuan bertarungnya untuk versi standar saja bisa menghabiskan satu kompi pasukan. Ditambah kekuatan petir biru berelemen kegelapan? Apa jadinya dia? Monster? Karena itu... kalau kalian mau pulang... dan DENGAN permasalahan pria itu; berarti pilihannya adalah menghabisi dia."

"APA?!" 'Mitsunari' langsung berdiri, jelas menarik Motochika untuk berdiri juga.

"Kalau kalian menyentuhnya, sehelai dari ujung rambutnya saja... Aku akan membawa Neraka bagi kalian!" Serunya penuh arti penolakan.

"Dasar idiot keparat. Aku tidak keberatan kau mengambil giliran duluan di ujung pedangku! Terima mimpi burukmu jika Surga merupakan pilihan final-mu!" Bentak Mitsunari, benar-benar berniat menghampiri.

_Sparrow_ spontan menengahi dengan acuan tangan, tetap berusaha memalang batas.

'Mitsunari' sendiri sudah memparadekan emosi. "WOOF! _Come here_, _sonuvbitch_!"

"Whoah! Mitsu!" Seru Motochika, kini ikut maju menengahi karena Pedang vs. Menyalak sepatutnya bukan perbandingan wajar.

"Bisa kita bicarakan?" Tawarnya dikemudian. "Karena di detik 'SELAMA MENANTI', ada sebuah nyawa yang sangat terancam. Seorang dosen yang mengajar di Universitas Kyoto. Berkat dia... aku bisa mendeskripsikan sejarah, Mitsunari... masa lampau, Hisahide Matsunaga. Apa bagimu nama itu membunyikan bel?"

Sebelum diinterupsi, Motochika meneruskan dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Dengar, aku mencintai pria ini, _mungkin_, namun perasaanku bukan masalah. INTI disini, HANYA Uesugi Kenshin yang tahu dimana Otani Yoshitsugu berada. Dan _dokuganryu_ yang berada di dunia ini menginginkan informasi itu. Aku... tidak berharap... melihatnya..."

Motochika tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, meski berakhir mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Kalian berdua bangsat," poin tepat memandang kembarannya dan 'Mitsunari'. "Aku menyadari itu, dan bisa kulihat kegilaan kalian sebagai pembunuh yang sarap. Aku, bahkan Mitsunari pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan kalian berdua, walau patokanku setidaknya masih bertahan pada hati. Karena itu kumohon... biarkan aku ke Kyoto, kalau bisa antarkan aku kesana."

Mendengar keseriusan dari perkataan demi perkataan itu, 'Motochika' menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Kalau _dokuganryu_ menginginkan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi, biasanya sih dia yang turun tangan sendiri, dengan kata lain: menghampiri targetnya. Penjabaran selebihnya, aku tidak mau membayangkan jika targetnya membuatnya _pissed_." Terangnya.

Bukannya menakut-nakuti, melainkan MEMANG bersimbolisasi tidak ada harapan: 'dia sudah tamat, bung.'

"Lalu yang di rumah sakit?" Sela Mitsunari, seolah-olah mendistraksikan subyek: 'betapa menyeramkan seorang yang bergelar _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh ini.'

"Siapa yang di rumah sakit...?" Sambung 'Mitsunari' dengan intonasi was-was.

Kedua Chosokabe Motochika sekilas bertemu tatap, meski apa yang ada di pikiran mereka tidaklah sejalan.

_Sparrow_ kemudian bercerita ringkas.

"Di Tokyo, ada peperangan antara yakuza di sebuah kafe Starbucks yang melibatkan korban. Disebutkan dua pria berwajah dan berperawakan serupa bertarung gila-gilaan. Berikutnya berita di jalan tol, cukup jauh dari pusat Tokyo... kendaraan Jaguar XF dengan nomor plat seperti milik _dokuganryu_..."

Menggeleng sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dikonfirmasikan oleh salah satu informan-ku, keduanya berada di sebuah rumah sakit, di Hamamatsu."

"Aku harus kesana!" Seru 'Mitsunari'.

"Diam!" Bentak Mitsunari.

'Mitsunari' tidak ayal lagi menggeratkan baris gigi atas sikap menyebalkan si kembarannya. "Aku serius bakal memutilasimu, keparat..." Ikrarnya.

Motochika buru-buru memasang badan di depan 'Mitsunari'.

"Kau mau aku membersihkanmu juga, bangsat?" Geram Mitsunari kala mengadu kontak pandang dengan si bajak laut. Dan bilah pedang odachi yang berkilau oleh bias lampu dari koridor, semakin menambah rona ketegangan.

"Satu mengecek ke Hamamatsu," ucap Motochika secara kalem, pastinya mengacuhkan tensi dari kedua Ishida Mitsunari saat mengambil versi adil. "Satu mengecek ke Kyoto."

Dengan pendapat itu, 'Mitsunari' tanpa pusing langsung angkat bicara, "Aku yang ke Hamamatsu. Titik."

DAN... bicara soal rumah sakit di Hamamatsu, _Sparrow_ pun tersenyum getir.

"Um..."

"Zabii dan Sorin sudah kesana." Sambung Mitsunari sambil menyarungkan bilah pedang odachi, pastinya tanpa repot pusing akan dampak dari penyebutan kedua nama itu.

"APA?!" Seru 'Mitsunari', SUPER syok. "Kau mengirim Sorin ke sana? Si _Lunatik_ yang terobsesi dengan ajaran XAVI?! SI _LUNATIC_ YANG HOBI MELAKUKAN PEMBANTAIAN MASSAL? KAU GILA! ITU RUMAH SAKIT!"

"Mitsu..." 'Motochika' berusaha menjelaskan. Sayangnya '_The Ripper_' sudah terlalu kalut.

"BEBASKAN AKU!" Teriak 'Mitsunari' sambil berjalan menghampiri lawan bicaranya, dimana sekali lagi spontan Motochika ikut terbawa alur akibat keterbatasan panjang rantai _secondary_.

Di luar dugaan...

_Sparrow_ menyambutnya dengan sekali menggampar wajah '_The Ripper_'.

**"PLAK!"**

Wajah 'Mitsunari' pun terpaling oleh efek momentum pukulan.

"Sejauh aku ingin menghabisi _dokuganryu_-mu atas permasalahan KITA, aku TERLALU menyayangimu... DAN LIHAT 'DIA' SEKARANG!" Geram 'Motochika' tepat di depan wajah '_The Ripper_' yang kini kedua mata disana menatapnya balik secara penampakan benci.

Tapi _Sparrow_ perduli setan, pastinya JUGA marah; bicara saja soal SIAPA yang berkuasa disini.

"Kali ini, aku tidak perduli lagi. Kau bisa meraung sesukamu. Asal kau tahu, _mereka_ sudah menyelamatkanmu, juga menyelamatkan kembaranku. Dan aku tidak keberatan menukar harga atas imbalan keselamatanmu; jika itu berarti aku harus merantaimu disini. Maka kusebutkan, pilihanmu hanya dua: mengikutiku, atau selamanya _begini_."

Penekanan 'begini' ditunjukkan oleh tangan kanannya yang meraih dan menggenggam rantai borgol yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan 'Mitsunari'.

Sedangkan Mitsunari bersikap acuh atas kejadian di dekatnya; mengambil kunci yang digantung di luar pada samping pintu, kemudian membuka ikatan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangan Motochika diiringi deret kata bertema perintah.

"Kau dan aku perlu bicara... tentang Oda Nobunaga."

Sewaktu Motochika mau tidak mau berjalan mengikuti si pemberi perintah dan bertemu pandang dengan kembarannya...

_Sparrow_ memberikan signal: 'kau duluan'.

Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan seketika suara **"CRIK! CRIK!"** rantai terdengar, sedikit rusuh, seiring pemandangan sekilas kembarannya yang mencengkeram kedua lengan si kembaran Ishida Mitsunari, cukup kasar karena minus konsiderasi tentang balutan perban di lengan kanan itu, disertai...

"...SH- MMMFFF!"

Pemaksaan intimasi.

...

..

.

"Seperti apa dia? Pria itu, pria yang bernama Oda Nobunaga?" Tanya Mitsunari, sejalan kedua matanya menyiratkan permintaan jawaban ke lowong pintu kamar mandi, dimana di dalam ruangan kecil itu... sosok si bajak laut sedang berdiri di bawah guyuran air shower.

"Dia..." Motochika hanya menatap jalinan tegel tanpa membalikkan badan pada si penanya selama busa sabun tersapu aliran air.

"Dia adalah seorang Iblis, generasi keenam. Aku mendengar bahwa pria itu menghancur-leburkan banyak teritori. Hingga yang terburuk... menghabisi suami dari adiknya sendiri, meski Akechi Mitsuhide yang melakukannya." Lanjutnya seraya mengepalkan jemari kedua tangannya. "Setidaknya Iblis itu sudah gugur di tangan _dokuganryu_ dan si bocah Sanada."

"..." Mitsunari masih menatap ke setiap lekuk-lekuk otot yang terlukis pada tubuh si bajak laut.

"Jadi menurutmu..." Motochika kini melirik ke lawan bicaranya. "Oda Nobunaga yang berada di dunia ini masih terkategori manusia, bukan?"

Mitsunari menaruh pedang odachi-nya ke permukaan ranjang sewaktu berdiri dari pinggir ranjang, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dua kemungkinan," deret kata sembari punggung bersandar pada bingkai pintu, kedua tangan disilangkan ke depan bidang dada.

Dan meneruskan, "Pertama, tidak mungkin Oda Nobunaga yang sudah mati melalang buana di dunia ini. Kedua, jika Oda Nobunaga si pemimpin yakuza Oda saat ini tidak berada di daratan _Nihon_... ataupun jika pria itu mempunyai kuasa terhadap diferensiasi alam maupun dimensi..."

Motochika membalikkan badan, sebatas menyamping kala menoleh dan menimpal, "Yang manapun kemungkinannya, kita TETAP membutuhkan mencari tahu dimana posisi tepatnya Oda Nobunaga berada. Begitu, benar?"

Mitsunari memejam sejenak.

Lalu menyahuti, "_Dokuganryu_ yang berada di dunia ini adalah kunci. Dan dari keterangan _Sparrow_ dan Zabii... hanya pria itu yang mengenal sejarak jengkal dengan Oda Nobunaga si pemimpin yakuza Oda."

Motochika mematikan kenop shower.

Terdapat kepenatan yang membutuhkan banyak jawaban. Dirinya adalah yang paling tertinggal. Barusan saja mendengar sedikit kisah tentang ketiga partai besar yakuza, lalu INI.

"Sekarang aku ingin tahu rencana kalian dengan Zabii dan Sorin, karena kau tahu tadi kembaranmu sangat panik terhadap siapapun yang bernama Sorin. Biar kutanyakan lagi. Kalian serius hendak membunuh _dokuganryu_, keduanya, demi memancing Oda Nobunaga untuk keluar?" Tanyanya tepat mengambil handuk dan melingkarkannya ke pinggang, berlanjut melangkah ke depan lawan bicaranya.

"Memancing, kurasa tidak. Tapi mengetes." Jawab Mitsunari tepat mengunci fokus dengan sorot mata kanan si bajak laut.

Bulir-bulir air dari rambut lepek terus menuruni bagian-bagian wajah Motochika, mimiknya masih menanti saat pria di depannya melanjutkan keterangan.

"_Dokuganryu_ si samurai akan memilih melindungi orang-orang yang tidak bersalah; dia sukar digoyahkan bila... tidak marah. Sedangkan _dokuganryu_ si '_Red Pole_' yakuza Tokugawa dipastikan akan memilih melawan, istilahnya memancing balik karena selama ini pria itu disebutkan seolah-olah berada di atas angin, hingga detik ini."

"Sebentar..." Motochika pun menaruh tangan kanan pada bingkai pintu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke lawan bicaranya. "Kalian hanya ingin MEMAKSA... dengan mengumpankan _dokuganryu_ yang berasal dari dunia kita?!"

Mitsunari menatap pasif begitu menyahuti secara padat.

"Dengan kisahmu, ditambah kejelasan dari kembaranku tentang kedua Tokugawa Ieyasu, juga perkiraan dari Zabii tersebab berita-berita terbaru tentang perkembangan situasi yakuza, bahkan menyangkut Hideyoshi-_sama_ sendiri... Kesimpulannya: Oda tidak akan membiarkan _dokuganryu_-nya menikmati sebuah 'hadiah' sebebas itu. Apalagi sudah memiliki mata Iblis, YANG pastinya memiliki suatu MISI,"

"..." Motochika terdiam tepat mendengar kelanjutan utaraan bertema konklusi.

"Kalau bisa menukar kedua _dokuganryu_, ATAU mendesak dalam taktik mengikis-'nya' sedikit demi sedikit. Kita akan mendapatkan posisi Oda Nobunaga." Tegas Mitsunari.

...

..

.

"...OOHHH!"

'Mitsunari' mengerang keras, konstan, sejalan hentakan dari penis yang mengisi saluran anus-nya, terasa penuh penekanan; buruknya bersama penjurusan lisan...

"Mau ke Hamamatsu? Berarti kau harus mau bekerja sama, sesuai caraku."

Kalimat dari _Sparrow_ memperjelas posisi, disini.

Sementara kedua pergelangan tangannya semakin memar oleh ikatan borgol, badannya tergantung secara bersandar pada dinding berbahan metal yang dingin, terus dan terus dan terus mengejang patah sepanjang alur kasar menjajahnya.

Nafasnya terasa sesak sejalan kokohnya rantai menjadi rona pemuas permainan khas, betapa setiap jengkal kulitnya terikat arti hak milik.

Sejauh muak bercampur-aduk kesal harus melayani berbagai tekanan-tekanan mental berseling seks...

"NNNHHHH! AHH! AHHHH! _Sparrow-_ _SPARROW_!"

Nama itu akan selalu meluncur dari mulutnya.

"OHHH! OOH! Keluar- KELUAR! AAHHHH!"

'Mitsunari' semakin pasrah bukanlah tersebab kedua kakinya terkekang kedua tangan pemerkosanya; tidak terkira pengungkapan rasa terhadap seorang bajak laut yang pernah mengulurkan bantuan, menyajikan kesabaran hati, sampai memberikannya alternatif dari kehidupan 'keluarga'... setulusnya. Dan dirinya mengkhianatinya.

Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan berulang kali.

"Mitsu- Mitsu...! Nhhh...!"

Tentu saja _Sparrow_ tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi, pria di depannya memang begini adanya: kooperatif, meski bersikap defensif, senyatanya berupa manipulatif.

Lagipula seorang Ishida Mitsunari tidak suka dimiliki, keduanya, selalu berakhir pergi darinya. Dirinya tidak akan menyalahkan 'Mitsunari' yang _ini_ jika apapun yang tersebut 'rencana' akan dikhianati lagi.

Toh cukup di detik ini, _Sparrow_ ingin menyatakan apa yang pernah terpendam dalam jiwa dan raganya...

Selama menaruh jangkar pautan berlabuh pada 'Mitsunari' yang _ini_.

**...**

Di Tokyo...

"...-_sama_..."

Atas sayup-sayup suara... Ieyasu membuka mata perlahan.

"..._NII-SAMA_!"

"UWAH...!"

Terkaget-kaget, Ieyasu langsung bangun menarik dua bantal sebagai sarung tinju dadakan.

"_Nii-sama_, lagi-lagi kau ketiduran!"

Suara perempuan bersama penampilan sosok molek yang berpakaian serba putih dan...

"Eh...?" Ieyasu menjatuhkan kedua bantal dipegangannya, lalu menggosok-gosok kedua matanya dan menajamkan fokus.

Sementara gadis di dekatnya segera bertolak pinggang. "Kan-kan. _Nii-sama_ benar-benar lupa kalau sekarang hari Minggu. Hari pernikahanku!" Seruan disertai tampang cemberut.

"A-..." Ieyasu cukup terbengong-bengong, sebelum sesuatu AKHIRNYA terbesit di otaknya.

Ah ya... kemaren daripada nganggur menunggu _dokuganryu_, sekaligus sumpek mempelajari berkas-berkas organisasi per-yakuza-an; dirinya berakhir memutuskan pulang ke 'rumah' dan menghabiskan waktu bersenda gurau sampai minum-minum dengan keluarga milik kembarannya.

Dan gadis ini...

"_Nii-sama_, sekarang hampir jam enam pagi. Acara jam delapan pagi. _Nii-sama_ seharusnya membantuku dalam seksi tamu." Gadis itu kini memasang tampang sedih.

"Hei, sori-sori-sori..." Ieyasu langsung maju, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari kedua tangan si gadis. "Ini hari kebahagiaanmu. Kuyakinkan _Nii-sama_ mu yang terbaik ini akan selalu membereskan semuanya. Apapun! Seratus persen! Pokoknya aku berjanji!"

Gadis itu mendadak mengadukan kontak pandang untuk beberapa saat.

"_Nii-sama_ kesambet ya? _Nii-sama_ tidak pernah bicara 'janji'; semua urusan mudah pasti dihibahkan ke Magoichi-_dono_. Yang alasan sibuk lah, harus pertemuan lah, selalu ada saja. Terus buntut-buntutnya pasti ngabur bersama _dokuganryu_. Haaa..." Desahan terlepas.

"..." Ieyasu hanya bisa membisu. Terpaku, ya, SUNGGUH terpaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Tadakatsu-_dono_ semenjak _Nii-sama_ datang...? _Dokuganryu_ juga tidak menemani...?"

Pertanyaan itu...

Dari sang adik, seorang adik yang bahkan... hampir tidak pernah diketahuinya. Dan pertanyaannya: 'apa ini merupakan sisi lain dari keluarganya?'

Semuanya terasa... semu.

Ieyasu mencoba tersenyum. "Tadakatsu sedang kuserahi tugas dan... _dokuganryu_ juga ada urusan. Jadi..." Entah kenapa kedua matanya berlinang.

Mungkin karena menyayangkan kedua pemilik nama yang menghilang darinya.

Mungkin karena menyayangkan tingkah sarap kembarannya yang menyia-nyiakan hangatnya sebuah jalinan keluarga demi membangun citra dalam kancah persaingan per-yakuza-an, hingga demi faktor egoisme... kenikmatan semata.

Mungkin malah menyayangkan diri sendiri, betapa dirinya kurang menaruh perhatian untuk sebuah jalinan keluarga... _disana_... dimana gadis ini, gadis yang sekarang telah menginjak belia begitu matang dan ranum; dirinya tidak sekalipun melihat pertumbuhan mereka.

"Oh adikku..." Ieyasu segera memeluk gadis itu. "Maafkan aku atas semuanya..." lirihnya.

Tentu saja sang adik tidak mengerti perubahan drastis sang kakak tercinta.

Dan mungkin... memang tidak perlu mengerti, semenjak Ieyasu buru-buru melepaskan pelukan dan mengelap kedua mata. "Aku sungguh bahagia," senyumnya.

"Sebentar, mana ponsel-ku." Lanjutnya sambil mengobrak-abrik selimut, membuka satu-per-satu laci kabinet kecil di kanan-kiri ranjang, sampai melongok ke kolong ranjang.

Sedangkan si gadis tertawa kecil.

"Hei-hei, aku sedang menjadi _life-saver_ disini." Goda Ieyasu sambil melihat ke seputar, mencari tanda-tanda dimana benda tipis multi-fungsi itu berada.

Tapi, tawa malah terdengar sedikit terbahak.

"Tanpa Tadakatsu, _Nii-sama_ sungguh _clumsy_. Dan Engrish _Nii-sama_ juga sungguh buruk." Gadis itu masih menahan tawa.

"Oke deh," Ieyasu langsung memeluk pinggang sang adik dan mengangkat tubuh molek dipelukannya. "_No_ Engrish, _no_ _dokuganryu_. Aku berjanji." Senyumnya.

Gadis itu menyodorkan jari kelingking. "_Yubikiri_. Janji bakal menemani sampai resepsi malam nanti, Ieyasu _Kumichou_?"

Pertanyaan bertema permintaan...

Ieyasu menurunkan gadis itu, lalu jari kelingking tangan kanan mengait jari kelingking di depannya. "Kalau aku melanggar, _yubitsume_ pun... aku rela." Ikrarnya.

Sang adik menarik kakaknya turun, sampai jongkok. Jari jempol tangan sepasang menekan lantai. "Segel." Ucapnya.

"Segel." Sambung Ieyasu, ikut menaruh jempol tangan sepasang ke lantai untuk menandakan 'segel'.

Tahu-tahu ekspresi gadis itu beralih serius. "Kalau _Nii-sama_ berani melanggar, tidak hanya _yubitsume_, aku akan merontokkan keempat jari lainnya dengan pemukul _baseball_."

"..." Ieyasu pun menatap sedatar-datarnya. "Kamu lebih menyeramkan dari para yakuza..." Komentarnya.

Sang adik semudah itu lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. "Dan aku adalah adik seorang _Kumichou_." Komentar balasan.

Ieyasu melepaskan pautan kelingking, lalu mengecup kening adiknya.

"Sekarang, bereskan gaun pengantinmu dulu. Aku harus mengecek ulang daftar tamu dan urusan keamanan. Aku membutuhkan Magoichi-_dono_ dan lainnya, pastinya, termasuk _dokuganryu_. Tapi kupastikan, aku akan selalu berada di dalam batas pandanganmu." Janjinya kembali.

"'Kay~" Gadis itu berdiri, kemudian mengangkat sisi lebih dari panjang gaun pengantin dan berjalan menuju lowong pintu kamar.

Walau sebenarnya Ieyasu tidak terlalu menyukai gaun pengantin bertipe orang bule, pakaian itu terlihat sempurna. Apalagi dominasi warna putih, renda, dan bordir-bordir yang memukau. Tinggal memakai sepatu kaca dan gadis itu akan secantik Cinderella.

Ieyasu berakhir mendesah panjang seraya memalingkan wajah, menatap jam dinding.

"5.52..." Lalu berdiri, menggosok-gosok rambutnya. "Dan aku belum melakukan apa-apa..." Lagi-lagi desah pun keluar dari katup mulutnya.

"Mana ya ponsel..." gumannya dikemudian, kini mengobrak-abrik keseluruhan perabotan dalam ruangan kamar, hingga mengecek ke satu-per-satu pot tanaman hias yang berjejer indah di balkon kamar.

Setelah menemukan, ternyata terselip ke sebelah kasur...

Ieyasu mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. Nomor kontak yang dimasukkannya semalam hanya nomor-nomor para '_Red Pole_' beserta keluarga ini. Sedangkan 'keluarga besar' khusus kalangan per-yakuza-an baru disimpan beberapa saja.

Sewaktu menelpon kontak tercepat, nomor milik 'Kojuro', jawaban yang didapatnya cuma _mailbox_, dari semalam...

Begitu juga dengan nomor milik 'Magoichi', wanita itu sama sekali tidak terdengar kabarnya. Dihubungi ke nomor keluarganya berada, sekarang pun, belum ada kabar.

Meski 'Kojuro' sebelum berangkat menyusul Masamune sempat memberitahukan nomor abunemen milik Masamune beserta nomor milik Yukimura, sekali lagi sayangnya, sahutan dari kedua nomor juga masuk ke _mailbox_.

"Siapa yang harus kuhubungi...?" Pikirnya secara melisan.

Sepatutnya perasaannya panik. Posisinya ruwet dan pernikahan ini terasa dadakan baginya. Ieyasu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus diurus dulu selain meminta anak buah yang berada di 'Markas Besar' Tokugawa untuk mengkoordinasikan keamanan terhadap rute dan gedung yang menjadi tempat acara nanti.

Maka...

Nomor terakhir, yang kemungkinan akan terhubung ke para petugas CIB...

"Apa boleh buat..." gumannya, mencoba mengambil resiko daripada tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya.

Harapannya saat berkata, "Halo?" tepat nada sambung terhubung dan dijawab, si penerima adalah Detektif Kasuga.

Namun...

...

..

.

"...Ya, Ieyasu?"

Suara 'Masamune' terdengar mengambang, namun _fix_. Dan tangan berbelepotan darah, tangan sepasang; jemari bergerak menggenggam gagang pisau.

"MMMMHHH...!"

Erangan pendek yang tersedak-sedak dari rongga mulut yang tersumpal handuk kecil... seiring gagang pisau ditekan sangat dalam hingga ujung bilah menembus kulit; menyayat, terlihat berhati-hati dan _precise_ kala menoreh bagaikan tubuh di bawahnya adalah kanvas.

Sementara genangan merah kental meleleh ke kulit seputih Snow White.

_[Do- dokuganryu...? Ini kamu?]_

"Ieyasu, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Tanya 'Masamune' sambil menarik ujung pisau dari kedalaman daging, lalu maju mendekat ke kuak luka dan menjilat darah di sepanjang garis torehan.

"MMMFF- NGGHHHH!"

Erangan-erangan tertahan, disertai kucuran air mata dari kedua ujung mata 'Kenshin'...

_[Suara-suara apa itu? Dokuganryu...? Kamu tidak apa-apa?]_

'Masamune' menarik diri kala mengulum lidahnya dan menegakkan badan seraya menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ieyasu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja sendirian di 'Markas Besar'?"

_[Aku... di rumah. Adikku- Maksudku, adik-'nya' menikah. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Magoichi-dono, namun...]_

"Haaa..." desah terlepas dari katup mulutnya.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, Ieyasu. Anggotaku telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir sedikitpun. _Enjoy this day_. Dan _congrats_." Tuturnya pada ponsel dipegangan tangan kirinya, seraya tangan sepasang menancapkan pisau ke pangkal paha kiri 'Kenshin'.

"AAAMMMMFFFFF!"

'Kenshin' mendongak kesakitan, sekujur tubuhnya mengejang perih selama pisau digerakkan. Darah sudah berceceran di seprei, kuantintasnya semakin banyak seiring lelehan-lelehan baru mengalir lepas.

_[Se- sebentar dokuganryu...!] _

'Masamune' menjilat bibirnya, sekedar membersihkan lekuk bibirnya yang basah oleh darah 'mangsa'-nya.

"Ieyasu... aku sedang sibuk," terangnya sesabar melepaskan pegangan pada gagang, lalu mengambil sebuah es batu yang masih utuh dan memasukkan kubik bertemperatur dingin itu ke dalam liang dubur 'Kenshin'.

"Tapi aku pasti datang, nanti." Lanjutnya, sambil dua jari mendorong kubik memasuki saluran anus. Badan ramping semampai pun terhentak syok oleh sengatan-sengatan es dalam perputaran sakit yang tidak terbilang.

_[Dokuganryu, maaf aku harus bertanya lagi. Apa... kau melihat Masamune dan Yukimura?]_

'Masamune' kini melirik ke ponsel-nya, seakan menghibahkan perhatian.

"Ieyasu, kau bertanya apa aku melihat diriku sendiri?" Godanya, sejalan menarik kedua jari dari benam dan mengambil sebuah es batu lagi, berlanjut mengulangi, memasukkan kubik tersebut ke dalam liang dubur 'Kenshin' kembali.

Sementara 'Kenshin' mengucurkan air mata, pucat pasi dan gemetar menghadapi tumpuk-tumpuk penyiksaan, ditambah menerima kekerasan seksual.

_[Do- dokuganryu...! Tolong serius sebentar...!]_

"Ieyasu..." Peringatan dari 'Masamune' saat memasukkan es batu untuk ketiga kalinya.

_[Aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana...]_

'Masamune' pun beranjak dari posisi di antara kedua kaki 'Kenshin', lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang kala berbicara penuh pertunjukan imajinasi sensual.

"Ieyasu, akupun tengah kehilangan arah, bermain pisau dan mencoba menjawab: 'apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi untuk mencari pengganti...'" Jemari tangan sepasang meraih gagang pisau.

"Dan suaramu membuatku mulai merindukannya, dia, pemuda yang mengambil bola mata kiriku; selalu mengawali mimpi buruk dan mengawali semua cerita. Dan dia, yang pernah membuatku bertekuk lutut dan mengemis padanya..."

_[...]_

"Ieyasu... apa kau pernah perduli dengan Yukimura, hm?"

Pernyataan itu disertai bilah pisau ditarik dari benam.

Serpih daging bersama darah muncrat ke sekitar paha, 'Kenshin' sudah terlalu lemah untuk mengerang. Permohonannya hanya satu: agar Motochika tidak melihat apa yang tersisa darinya.

_[Dokuganryu... Aku—]_

"Ieyasu... aku ingin mengulanginya, merasakannya..." desah 'Masamune' seiring membawa ujung pisau menelusuri penis 'Kenshin'... turun ke lingkar buah zakar dan turun ke pusat kerut dubur.

_[...]_

"Ieyasu... jemari kedua tanganmu, merengkuhku..."

Desahan bernada afeksi, seolah-olah kerinduan...

'Kenshin' menangis kencang tepat ujung pisau menguak bersama tajamnya sisi tajam bilah menyayat kulit.

"Ieyasu..."

Lagi-lagi desahan yang serupa.

Dan 'Kenshin' mengejang seketika separuh panjang pisau memasukinya, merobek saluran anus-nya.

Tidak ada deskripsi kata terhadap suara lengkingan parau.

'Masamune' menatap tanpa ekspresi pada aliran darah yang membanjir ke permukaan sprei, lalu menarik pisau dan menggeletakkan benda tajam itu begitu saja saat berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi... membiarkan 'mangsa'-nya merenggang nyawa.

Tangan menaruh peralatan seperti dompet uang, dompet kartu, set kunci, pocket knife, jam tangan, pistol _deagle_ beserta stok kotak magasin. Setelahnya, melucuti set celana beserta kedua sepatu.

"Ieyasu... aku menginginkanmu."

Perkataan kala kedua kaki melangkah memasuki ruangan kamar mandi...

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sambungan telepon, selain suara nafas yang terdengar berat dan terkukung.

"Ieyasu... aku sanggup menjalankan apapun, untukmu; sebagai _songbird_; dari warna... sampai rasa, daratan _Nihon_... sampai kuasa, JIKA kau menghendakinya, akan kumenangkan segalanya. Ieyasu... Ieyasu... yang kuinginkan hanya kehangatan genggamanmu."

Desahan berseling tangan sepasang membuka kedua kenop _bathtub_ berlambang '_hot'_ dan '_cold'..._

_[...Aku... ingin melihatmu... sekarang.]_

'Masamune' tersenyum atas intonasi desperasi bertolak penasaran.

"Kau tinggal merubahnya ke _video call_." Balasnya.

Kemudian ponsel dijauhkan dari telinga, memencet kotak bertulisan 'video' di layar sentuh, otomatis merubah versi kontak bicara ke versi speaker. Diteruskan menaruh ponsel ke posisi tegak menyandar di tembok.

Berlanjut kedua tangan mengoyak jalinan perban yang melingkar di abdomen dan di lengan kanan. Kain-kain kasa dijatuhkan ke lantai.

Refleksi luka jahitan tergambar pada kaca di depan wastafel. Jemari tangan kanan kemudian meraba garis-garis jahitan yang masih basah. Perihnya sih tidak seberapa, baginya, luka adalah monumen sebuah memori.

Tapi ini...

'Masamune' tidak ingin lagi menyimpan mereka —Mungkin kecuali mata, karena sudah menjadi '_trademark'_-nya.

_'Mm... semoga Keiji mengingat semua rumusan bahan untuk terus menambal ini, jadi aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk operasi kembali.' _

Berikutnya membawa kedua kaki memijak dasar _bathtub_ dan duduk, punggung merebah pada permukaan landai di penghujung _bathtub_... berseberangan dengan ponsel-nya berada.

Genangan air mulai mengisi.

Sedangkan layar di ponsel kini menggambarkan sosok Ieyasu yang menunggu.

'Masamune' tidak dapat menahan formalitas menggoda; bersiul untuk penampilan bisep beserta _pack_ otot dari badan yang berpakaian kaos tanpa lengan berpasang celana _sweat_.

"Hei, seksi." Sapa beralur seduktif sesuai karakternya.

_[Ehm. Kamu... uh, berantakan...]_

"Mm-hm," jawaban setenang jemari menciduk air. Bercak-bercak darah pun membaur dalam genangan air yang perlahan meninggi.

"Ieyasu, bagian mana yang kau suka dari diriku?" Tanyanya dikemudian, disertai jemari yang perlahan menyusuri lekuk-lekuk otot abdomen.

_[...] _Ieyasu terlihat memandang tidak berkedip, senyatanya... terpana.

"Hehehehe..."

Tawa kecil pun keluar dari katup mulutnya atas 'apresiasi' tersebut.

"Ahhhh... aku hari ini membuang cinta dan mengais rasa terhadapmu... kau, dari semua..." desahnya kala jemari merambat ke bidang dada, sementara jemari tangan sepasang meraba teritori privat-nya.

_[...]_ Ieyasu tampak menelan ludah.

"Kurasa aku tidak keberatan dengan wajah serupa..."

'Masamune' menggenggam batang penis-nya yang baru setengah ereksi, selama melanjutkan permainan kata.

"Biar kusebutkan kelebihan-'nya' dalam bercinta: _kau_, pemuda yang sangat luar biasa. Teknik kasarmu, caramu memonopoli begitu membuatku menanti... Mmmmhh..." Lagi-lagi desahan tepat pergerakan jemari berbelepotan darah bergerak mengocok batang secara pelan.

"Ieyasu... Ieyasu... Ieyasu..."

Kutat sebuah nama terhadap beda direksi; berulang dan berulang dan berulang, berseling bayangan-bayangan berunsur erotika yang membuai kenikmatan.

"Nnnnhhh... Surga bagimu, Ieyasu; akan kubawa kau melayang tinggi..."

'Masamune' menyandarkan belakang kepala, menyuguhkan pemandangan jenjang leher bersama jemari tangan yang memegang puting dada kiri, terlalu menampilkan rona...

Berani...

"...Dan kutemani kau jatuh ke dasar bumi..." Lanjutnya dengan wujud konotasi dari tontonan yang merendahkan harga diri, _dirinya_.

"Ha- Ieyasu... Ngghhh- Ohh! Ohhh...! Ieyasu...! Ieyasu...!"

Erangan-erangan nista berpadu suara kucuran dan kecipak air...

Sempurna.

Pertunjukan eksklusif untuk merusak... menginfeksi dan... _merekoleksi_...

_[...]_ Ieyasu MASIH memperhatikan seolah-olah meresapi, membuat 'Masamune' semakin liar mengekspresikan dominasi.

Bulir-bulir _pre-cum _telah mengalir ke ukuran batang yang menegang kuat.

"Aahhh- Ahh! Ieyasu! Ieyasu! Ieyasu...!"

'Masamune' memejam saat jemari dibawa naik menyusuri jenjang leher... tulang rahang... tulang pipi... hingga berakhir mengeruk kumpulan-kumpulan rambut.

"Mmmhhh- Ieyasu! Ieyasu...! Anhhh! Ieyasu...!"

Di detik membuka mata kirinya...

Wajah 'Ieyasu' sudah berada sejarak inci.

_"Missed me...?"_

Jemari yang tadi memegang rambut, spontan beralih mencengkeram pinggiran _bathtub_; mencari pegangan akan sesuatu yang nyata.

"Ahh! AHHHHH!" Erang 'Masamune' seketika liang duburnya terasa dikuak. Badannya pun mengejang selama alunan kecipak air akibat jemari yang kepalang tanggung bekerja mengocok.

"NGGHHH!"

Baris gigi bergerat seiring nafasnya memburu.

Pupil menipis menjadi garis bersama fokus yang rancu.

Dan 'Ieyasu'... menyeringai.

"...NA- AHHH! OHHHH!"

_'Hurts!'_

Deret jari yang bertahan, kini mengeruk permukaan porselen; senada perihnya cakar asing yang terasa mengeruk di kedalaman saluran anus-nya.

_'HURTS!' _

"...GAH- AAAAHHH!"

'Masamune' berakhir mengerang keras tepat perjalanan cairan semen yang terpompa begitu saja, sungguh pencapaian puncak yang... terpaksa.

"NGHH- Nghh... Nhhh..."

Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar saat jemari melepaskan kocokan tanpa arti mengosongkan.

Air berwarna merah muda sudah menggenangi sebatas bidang dada; perlahan meluber ke pinggir _bathtub_ dan berjatuhan ke lantai kamar mandi.

Seiring...

_"Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dariku... Masamune-kun..." _

Sayup-sayup untaian kata yang memudar bersama hilangnya keutuhan sosok 'Ieyasu'. Dan 'Masamune' memandang kosong pada langit-langit plafon ruangan kamar mandi selama nafas pekat memburu.

_'Kenapa... aku terus-menerus melihatnya... Apa itu... benar-benar roh...? Ataukah hanya halusinasi dari efek kokain...?' _Pikirnya.

_[...Kamu, setiap bagian tubuhmu... aku menyukainya.]_

Suara Ieyasu dari speaker ponsel tidak membuat 'Masamune' bergerak dari posisi.

_[...Jika kamu bisa membuktikan ucapanmu... aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, dokuganryu.]_

'Masamune' pun menatap parau ke layar ponsel.

Mulutnya mengucap dengan suara gemetar, "Kalau begitu... Jangan lepaskan aku; jangan biarkan aku jatuh. _Madness_ ini... aku mencintaimu, Tokugawa Ieyasu."

Ya, itu merupakan sebuah keputusan final; titik pendulum dari segalanya, dirinya akan selalu kembali ke tempat yang sama sejalan pantulan dan pantulan dan pantulan... kemanapun dirinya terbawa.

Karena untuk melarikan diri dari dunia ini, dirinya harus melepaskan semua memori tentang 'Yuki'... Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, _keduanya_.

_[Ehm. Kamu benar-benar penggoda yang ulung. Mungkin kemari sekarang? Aku membutuhkan banyak bantuan.] _

'Masamune' mencoba tersenyum mengamati sosok yang seakan terperangkap dalam batasan inci ukuran bingkai layar; pemuda itu sendirian dan... belum berpengalaman.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, setelah urusanku disini selesai." Sahutnya.

_[Dan... matamu baik-baik saja?]_

"Mm-hm, selalu baik. Donor-nya pun sangat baik."

Jawaban bernada misterius, namun Ieyasu terlalu polos untuk menyingkap arti.

_[Menarik. Kalau begitu... cepatlah kemari, aku menantimu.]_

"Ya, Ieyasu."

Saat durasi bicara ditutup dari seberang...

Notifikasi sambungan telepon masuk, nomor milik 'Keiji' muncul di layar.

Jemari kedua tangan 'Masamune' meraup wajah, diteruskan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"_Answer_." Ucapnya, komando via suara ke ponsel dan durasi bicara pun terhubung.

_[Dokuganryu, oi, hampir satu jam. Kamu lama sekali.]_

"_By the way_, Keiji. Apa ada yang penting?" Tanyanya sambil membersihkan noda-noda darah yang masih melekat di kulit.

_[Oh ya, aku melihat helikopter, menuju ke helipad apartemen. Di helikopter itu, aku... um, rasanya melihat Sparrow.]_

"_Sparrow_?" Ulang 'Masamune'.

_[Atribut hitam, rambut putih berantakan, penutup mata berwarna... ungu? What the- Oke, aku tidak mau mendeskripsikan lagi. Apa kamu ada janji dengannya? Karena ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya juga, jadi bisa sekalian.]_

Sepanjang perkataan itu, 'Masamune' beranjak dari air dan melangkah keluar _bathtub_ seraya mengambil handuk yang tergantung.

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disana saja. Aku akan mengajaknya turun."

Perkataan cukup berintrik tidak perduli sewaktu mengeringkan badan dan mengambil ponsel, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan kamar mandi, bergegas memakai keseluruhan pakaian beserta membereskan perlengkapannya.

_[Ya sudah, buruan. Kakiku pegal menunggumu di mobil sedaritadi.]_

Mendengar itu, komentarnya hanya... "Dasar _ahou_."

_[Halah. Toh kamu juga berterimakasih aku mau repot-repot menunggumu disini.]_

'Masamune' menatap ke kaca yang berperan sebagai tembok pembatas antara luar gedung dan ruangan kamar, dimana pemandangan langit pagi yang cerah... tercemar oleh penampakan sebuah helikopter yang mendekat.

Pupil reflek menipis menjadi garis, men-_zoom_ kemampuan resolusi maksimal dari indera pengelihatannya; terdefinisi _excitement_ saat melihat pada sisi pintu yang terbuka disana ternyata menampilkan seorang sosok berpakaian: tanpa penutup tubuh atas, hanya jaket yang disanggahkan pada pundak, sedangkan penutup tubuh ke bawah hanya celana jeans tiga per empat dan beralas sepatu sendal; keseluruhan formasinya terkesan asal.

Kejelasan gaya bersanding penutup mata bermodel bandana berwarna ungu...

Oh ya, DIA.

_'Ohhh~ Dia masih hidup... Dan disana ada DUA Chosokabe. Sudah kuduga, anak buah si Sparrow masih menggunakan jalur perdagangan melalui perairan antara Jepang-Korea, pasti memungutnya juga. Tapi satunya lagi... si pembawa sial?'_ Pertimbangannya.

Balasannya atas kalimat 'ajudan'-nya disebelumnya... "Ya, Keiji. Aku sungguh berterimakasih kau mau menungguku."

_[...]_

'Masamune' tertawa kecil atas momen keheningan dari lawan bicaranya.

_[Teruskan saja.]_

"Ya-ya. Mungkin nanti kalau kita di hotel, hm? Setelah ini kita harus pergi menghadiri pernikahan. Malamnya, terserah apa kau mau mengambil kesempatanmu untuk... 'malam pertama'." Tawarnya sambil memakai jas; sejelasnya bercanda.

_[Kuso, berhenti menggodaku. Pokoknya cepat turun.]_

Lalu durasi bicara diputus dari seberang sambungan.

'Masamune' menaruh ponsel ke saku jas kala berjalan mendekati ranjang, mengecek 'mangsa'-nya. "Uesugi Kenshin, kau masih hidup?" Tanyanya semudah dua jari memegang nadi jenjang leher.

"Ah, baguslah. Karena kekasihmu sedang menengokmu." Tuturnya dikemudian.

Nafas 'Kenshin' sudah berada di ambang limit seketika lehernya dicengkeram, ditarik, sudah barang tentu turut serta menyeret badannya turun dari ranjang.

Tidak ada simpati yang ditunjukkan oleh 'Masamune' sewaktu memberdirikan bak boneka, berlanjut menyandarkan tubuh bagian depan 'Kenshin' ke permukaan kaca, memajang agar menarik perhatian.

Tentu saja, ini lantai 40.

Dan _disana_...

...

..

.

"..." Motochika menatap tidak percaya atas... bagaimana rusaknya tubuh pria yang menjadi kembaran Uesugi Kenshin... kulit seputih salju penuh sayatan dan kuakan, bahkan bermandikan darah.

Betapa sajian di balik kaca serupa pajangan di sebuah etalase; SANGAT disengaja seakan memancingnya untuk menyaksikan...

"Jangan, kumohon... jangan..." pintanya saat air mata mengalir dari mata kanannya.

...

..

.

'Masamune' membisik ke telinga kiri 'Kenshin'.

"_Sweet dreams_."

Dan mendorong pria di depannya menabrak kaca.

**"PRANG!"**

Kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping...

Kilau butiran-butiran serpih yang mengiringi badan yang terlempar ke luar gedung...

Jemari tangan kanan Motochika yang tidak mungkin dapat menjangkau perbedaan jarak...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Teriak Motochika kala pria yang pernah menaruh jangkar pada hatinya...

**"PRAK!"**

"..." 'Keiji' menatap kosong tepat cipratan darah mengenai jas sampai partial wajahnya. Dan dirinya baru saja membuka pintu mobil.

Sementara dalam kabin helikopter...

_Sparrow_ memeluk erat-erat kembarannya. "Dia pasti turun ke bawah, KITA akan menunggunya di bawah!"

"Jadi dia... _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh." Datar Mitsunari, memicing sedingin es atas 'parade' barusan. Kini ikut berpartisipasi memalang pedang sebagai pembatas di lowong pintu agar si bajak laut tidak nekat melompat dengan jarak sejauh ini. Lagipula... entah jebakan apa yang telah direncanakan disana karena logika, pria itu sedang memancing helikopter untuk mendekat.

"KEPARAAAAAAATTT!" Teriak Motochika sambil menangis keras. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! BAJINGAAAAAAAAANN!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar selama helikopter terbang meninggi.

_Sparrow_ memang terpaksa meminta pilot untuk tetap mendaratkan helikopter ke _helipad_. Tidak ada pilihan, di bawah mulai ramai penonton. _'Dasar licik...'_ Kesalnya terhadap _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' hanya memandang dari balik kaca yang pecah berlubang. Angin sepoi-sepoi terus memainkan rambut dan jasnya.

Senyum tipis terukir saat menjauh dari pembatas gedung sesantai menjawab telepon yang masuk, nomor anak buahnya.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkannya?" Sambil berjalan keluar kamar, menuju dapur, kemudian membuka kompor gas dan membiarkan gas menyebar sewaktu berjalan kembali... ke pintu depan seraya mengambil sebuah pack rokok dan sebuah pematik api.

"Begitu? Bawa ke Oshu, tempat pribadiku. Jaga dan layani kebutuhannya sebagai tamu. Malam ini juga aku akan ke sana." Komandonya disertai menyalakan rokok sebatang, lalu mematikan durasi bicara.

Tidak perlu terburu kala beranjak keluar dan berpapas dengan lalu-lalang para penghuni apartemen. Pastinya 'Masamune' menikmati kadar nikotin dalam batang rokok, sejenak, sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam ruangan apartemen milik Uesugi Kenshin.

Setelahnya, baru menutup pintu.

Tujuan 'Masamune' kemudian adalah lift.

Tangan kiri disarungkan ke dalam saku celana sambil menelpon nomor milik 'Keiji'.

"Jemput aku di pintu Barat."

Pernyataan singkat kala melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan lift, bergabung dalam gelombang kesibukan para penghuni lift. Selanjutnya menelpon beberapa kontak dalam versi _group call_.

"Cari Magoichi Saika." Perintahnya tanpa keperluan keterangan.

Begitu pintu lift bergerak menutup...

Sosok-sosok baru, dua Chosokabe Motochika bersama seorang Ishida Mitsunari, baru keluar dari ruangan lift lainnya. Walau Motochika lebih fokus mencari apartemen Uesugi Kenshin untuk menemukan _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh...

"...!" Mitsunari lebih cekat mendeteksi sosok yang menjadi 'buronan' mereka.

**"CRAK!"**

Pedang odachi langsung diselipkan menahan celah pintu lift, dimana berbatas celah... sosok _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh sedang sibuk dengan ponsel; tentu saja pria itu JUGA mendeteksi interupsi.

Kedua sosok Chosokabe Motochika pun melihat ke Mitsunari, berakhir bertemu pandang dengan sorot dari bola mata ber-iris kuning... sejalan pintu lift bergerak terbuka kembali secara otomatis akibat terhalang.

"KAU!" Seru Motochika.

Dan 'Masamune' menaruh ponsel ke saku jaket sebareng—

**"DUAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" **

Suara ledakan mengalihkan perhatian semua sosok-sosok karena seruak api diiringi efek getaran. Para penumpang di ruangan lift, kontan berlarian panik keluar lift... menuju tangga darurat.

Sementara 'Masamune' memanfaatkan kericuhan, menggenggam sarung pedang odachi, menariknya ke mode mengait sehingga Mitsunari terjungkal masuk ke dalam ruangan lift.

Mitsunari tidak menyangka kecepatan _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh merebut pedang odachi dipegangannya, bahkan mencengkeram rambutnya, berlanjut menghajar kepalanya ke dinding lift.

**"BRAK!"**

"GAH!"

Membuatnya mengerang keras akibat hantaman; sebelum Mitsunari memperoleh keseimbangan, lawannya telah mengekang lehernya dengan pelukan erat dari belakang, disertai...

"..." Mitsunari memicing seketika ujung laras pistol telah berdiam di sisi kepalanya. Sedangkan lehernya tercekik oleh tekanan sarung odachi pada belakang kepalanya.

"MITSU!" Seru Motochika, berusaha menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berlarian.

'Masamune' mengaktifkan kekuatan petir-nya, pistol _deagle_ pun berbalut kilatan-kilatan petir biru tepat kedua Chosokabe Motochika berhasil mendekat ke lowong pintu lift dan menahan kedua sisi pintu.

"A-a-a. Kalian Chosokabe Motochika." Godanya diikuti ilustrasi intimasi, dimana bibirnya menyeka rahang 'tameng'-nya. "Tujuh peluru; kurasa '_big NO_' untuk mengadu kesempatan."

"Bangsat, lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku..." Geram Mitsunari.

Sahutan adalah kekangan yang semakin memotong saluran pernafasannya. Ditambah kepul asap hitam tersebab api yang menjalar di lorong, itu lumayan dekat dari posisi mereka.

"Lepaskan dia," _Sparrow_ menahan kembarannya. "Jika dia kenapa-kenapa... mungkin formasi tidak akan berfungsi. Kau _tahu_ kemungkinan itu, benar?"

"Dasar pembunuh... Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Otani Yoshitsugu! Sekarang katakan dimana Oda Nobunaga!" Sambung Motochika, kedua tangannya benar-benar ingin mengoyak pria itu hidup-hidup.

"Mmm..." dengung 'Masamune' seolah-olah mempertimbangkan.

"Kekuatan masih belum bangkit, hm? Chosokabe Motochika, Ishida Mitsunari?" Tanyanya dikemudian, lalu tersenyum. "Sangat disayangkan. Tapi kini membuatku penasaran. Dan aku bisa mengetes beberapa hal, kurasa. KALAU kalian berkenan, tentunya."

Diteruskan dengan aksi mengecup pipi kanan Mitsunari.

"..." _Sparrow_ sebenarnya sudah memegang gagang pistol dari selipan belakang celana. Sayangnya 'tawaran' itu... "Tampaknya menarik, _dokuganryu_. Selama kau tidak menyentuhnya."

"APA...?!" Motochika menoleh ke kembarannya.

Kedua mata Mitsunari semakin menyipit penuh... pertanyaan, gara-gara dirinya terkesan... ditumbalkan.

'Masamune' menyeringai. "Bisa diatur. Selama kau tidak keberatan aku memutilasinya kalau kau berani berada sedekat ini lagi denganku. Tenang saja, tidak akan sampai mencabut nyawa." Balasnya.

"_Deal_." Sepatah kata dari _Sparrow_ sambil melepaskan pegangan pada pintu lift.

"Kau akan melepaskannya?!" Seru Motochika penuh emosi.

"Ya."

Sahutan yang bertema 'rencana'. Sekali lagi, pria yang menjadi lawan bicara, keduanya, diharapkan mengerti.

"Lagipula," _Sparrow_ menambahkan, "Sorin sedang berpesta di rumah sakit. Kudengar, Sanada Yukimura juga disana."

SERIUS mengintimidasi.

Senyum 'Masamune' pun pudar. "Ya, ambil saja kalau kau mau. Dan Ishida Mitsunari yang _ini_ akan benasib sama seperti Uesugi Kenshin." Geramnya.

Motochika menggeratkan baris gigi atas penyebutan nama tersebut. Sementara kembarannya memegang pundaknya, jemari itu meremas secara pengertian kode.

"Kita memiliki dua, dari rumah sakit. Denganmu berarti tiga. Tinggal mencari Mori Motonari." Tekan _Sparrow_, tidak butuh menyembunyikan ancang-ancang 'rencana' karena pertaruhan dari argumen ini adalah...

"Masamune' menatap sedingin es saat mengucap, "Dan aku TELAH mendapatkan sepasang. Nikmati hari kalian, Chosokabe Motochika."

Kemudian menendang tangan Motochika agar melepaskan pegangan pintu, sejelasnya mengacuhkan umpatan dari si bajak laut sewaktu memukul kepala Mitsunari menggunakan gagang pistol DAN masih dihajar ke dinding lift kembali, kali ini SANGAT keras.

Mitsunari pun jatuh pingsan dengan dahi mengenyam luka sobek.

Seiring...

'Masamune' merapikan jas-nya, berlanjut menekan angka terkecil tepat pintu lift menutup kembali. Dan lift melaju turun tanpa terganggu.

...

..

.

Di luar lift...

"Jadi begini?" Peringatan dari Motochika.

_Sparrow_ menyahuti sekaligus menenangkan.

"Setidaknya kita tahu tujuannya dari sini." Lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung kembarannya kala berjalan ke lift lainnya. "Hari ini adik Tokugawa Ieyasu melangsungkan pernikahan. Kuharap Tokugawa Ieyasu yang berada disana, bukan berasal dari dunia kalian."

"Kita akan menyusul kesana?" Tanya Motochika dengan terheran-heran. "Kalau bukan Tokugawa Ieyasu dari duniaku, untuk apa repot-repot kesana? Kau berniat mengacaukan sebuah pernikahan?"

_Sparrow_ melirik ke kembarannya. Terdapat penjurusan arti bahwa situasi INI tidaklah main-main.

"Pertama, demi _Danna_-ku. Kedua, kalau aku tahu tentang pernikahan itu, _Kumichou_ lainnya PASTI mengetahuinya juga." Terangnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan lift.

Motochika mendesis, "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengubur 'kekasih'-ku dulu."

"Ketahuilah, aku pun membenci _dokuganryu_." Tekan _Sparrow_ untuk meredakan gejolak kekesalan yang mengisi benak. Ya, dirinya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan si kembaran '_The Ripper_'.

"Masalahnya... polisi sebentar lagi kemari, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengatur anak buahku di baris depan. Dan selama itu, aku harus mencari tahu sesuatu." Lanjutnya sebagai titik puncak sebuah rasional; baginya, khususnya.

Bagaimanapun, serba terjepit seperti ini...

Motochika tidak bisa bertindak maupun berpikir banyak, selain mengikuti.

**...**

Sejalan deretan kisah-kisah disebelumnya...

Di sebuah kamar perawatan, kelas VIP...

**"PRANG!"**

"...!" Yukimura terbangun seketika mendengar suara barang yang pecah. Kepala pun reflek menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ternyata sebuah gelas pecah berantakan di permukaan lantai, di depan kabinet kecil yang berposisi di sebelah ranjang. Padahal gelas itu cukup jauh dari jangkauan tersenggol.

Tidak terlalu memusingkan 'keanehan' tentang itu, pemikirannya saat melihat ke kaca... dimana pemandangan awan-awan putih kelabu pertanda pagi hampir menjelang. Berarti para suster sebentar lagi akan datang mengecek mereka.

Maka pilihannya adalah beranjak bangun. Baru disadarinya bahwa kontak persetubuhan masih terpaut, meski penis rival-nya berada dalam keadaan lembek dan mudah selip dari liang duburnya.

Selebihnya, merasakan air mani yang meleleh ke pangkal pahanya...

Lalu hangatnya kedekatan kulit tubuh yang saling bersentuh...

Dan menangkap secara eksklusif versi '_unguard'_ dari seorang Date Masamune yang selalu bergaya cool...

Jemari pun tidak kuasa menjamah wajah si Sleeping Beauty, menyeka perlahan kumpulan-kumpulan rambut rival-nya. _'Tampan...'_ desahnya dalam hati. Tidak pernah disangka hubungan 'rival' bisa menjadi... sejauh ini.

Entah harus berterimakasih pada 'Masamune' karena membuatnya mengenal arti 'cinta'...

Walau pengertian 'cinta' sejujurnya...

_'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya.'_ Lagi-lagi mendesah atas pemikiran yang berpucuk terhadap 'dua'.

Tapi mengingat soal 'Masamune'...

_'Oyakata-sama berkata aku harus menuntun Masamune-dono. Hanya tersebab persamaan fisik-ku dengan Yukimura yang disini? Lalu... apakah kekuatan petir biru berelemen kegelapan itu yang tersebut 'infeksi'? Siapa yang menginfeksi? Celah perbedaan dimensi? Kekuatan di luar eksposisi?'_ Yukimura berharap bisa mengerti antara 'dua' dari segalanya, baik tentang dunia beserta kejanggalan supernatural.

_'Tunggu, di mobil... Bukankah Masamune-dono meminta bantuanku soal Oda?'_ Pikirnya kembali. _'Masamune-dono juga berkata... 'ketimbang membawanya ke Oda'? Maksudnya membawa... Masamune-dono yang ini ke Oda? Kenapa? Buat apa? Dan yang terpenting: jadi... Oda mengetahui tentang Masamune-dono yang ini?'_

Yukimura tidak bisa menemukan kesimpulan dari pemikiran-pemikirannya tadi. Mungkin Masamune-_dono_ bisa membantunya?

"Masamune-_dono_..." bisiknya segera, disertai jemari mengelus punggung rival-nya. "Masamune-_dono_, ada yang harus kubicarakan." Diseling mengecup pipi dan dahi si _dokuganryu_ untuk membangunkan.

"Mmm..."

Jawaban malas dari Masamune, diikuti tangan yang malah merangkul Yukimura seakan mengandaikan guling, sehingga pemuda itupun terbawa merebah ke ranjang.

"Masamune-_dono_...!" Yukimura masih membisik, kini agak meringis oleh efek tindih.

"Yukimura... _shuddup_." Balas Masamune disertai memendam wajahnya ke jenjang leher rival-nya.

Yukimura tidak menyerah. "Masamune-_dono_, ini menyangkut kalian Masamune-_dono_!" Tekannya sambil berusaha duduk kembali.

"..." Masamune membuka mata kirinya, lalu mendesah panjang saat rival-nya mendorong bahunya. "Sebaiknya ini benar-benar penting." Gumannya sewaktu agak menjauh, meski tangan kirinya tetap melingkar pada bidang dada pemuda itu.

"Ya, penting." Ulang Yukimura tepat menaruh fokus terhadap wajah rival-nya. "Semalam, sewaktu aku pergi dengannya, dia bicara tentang Oda."

Masamune kini memiringkan badan, juga beranjak, sekedar menopangkan telapak tangan kanannya pada sisi wajah. "Definisikan 'dia'." Sahutnya secara padat, ringkas, dan jelas.

"Masamune-_dono_ yang berada di dunia ini, dia—"

Kalimat Yukimura berhenti saat jari telunjuk rival-nya menahan bibirnya.

Sementara Masamune mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu. "Kau dengar itu?" Tanyanya.

"Huh?" Guman Yukimura.

"Ssshhh." _Shush_ Masamune sewaktu beranjak bangun, turun dari ranjang.

"Badanmu tidak apa-apa, Masamune-_dono_?" Tanya Yukimura dengan khawatir.

Masamune melihat sejenak ke deretan perban yang melingkar di beberapa bagian badannya, lalu tersenyum saat memakai pakaian rumah sakit yang tergeletak di ranjang sebelah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada malaikat pelindung di bahuku." Jawabnya antara asal sekaligus bercanda.

"..." Yukimura berakhir mengamati rival-nya berjalan ke pintu.

Dan...

"...!" Yukimura KINI mendengar apa yang menjadi—

"_Shit_," guman Masamune seketika mengintip, cipratan darah tergambar di balik kaca diikuti pemandangan dua orang suster yang ambruk bersimbah darah. "Yukimura, cepat pakai pakaianmu!" Perintahnya setengah berbisik.

"Barusan, suara tembakan...? Apa yang yang terjadi?!" Ucap Yukimura kala beranjak turun dari sisi rival-nya turun tadi.

"_Not good_," komentar Masamune sesaat mundur dari pintu.

Suara-suara langkah derap dari luar, pekat diikuti kericuhan tembakan...

"Kita terjebak..." Lanjut Masamune sambil menyusurkan pandangan ke seputar. Sesuatu, harus menahan pintu.

"Mereka kemari?" Yukimura baru selesai memakai pakaian rumah sakit tanpa memusingkan lelehan air mani di kedua pahanya sewaktu rival-nya membuka kuncian keempat kaki ranjang.

"Semoga tidak." Pernyataan semudahnya menarik ranjang agar memalang pintu. "Hei, coba cek jendela." Komandonya kembali.

"Tidak ada pijakan." Sahutan tercepat dari Yukimura sesudah mengecek kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara luar gedung dengan ruangan kamar.

"_Shit_," guman Masamune tepat suara-suara kaki melambat ke depan pintu kamar ini. "Yukimura, cari senjata." Perintahnya saat menetapkan ancang-ancang dari ranjang rumah sakit yang siap didorongnya sewaktu-waktu.

Yukimura pun cekat menyibukkan diri mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pegangan senjata. Dan pilihannya...

"Mungkin itu berguna." Sembari melompat meraih televisi flat, kemudian meletakkan benda berlayar 34 inci itu ke atas kabinet lemari panjang. Sekilas... bayangan dirinya tercetak pada layar hitam— Bukan, itu BUKAN bayangannya; berbeda karena bayangannya mendongak ke atas.

Secara reflek, Yukimura pun melemparkan pandangan ke langit-langit plafon.

_'Ninja... Benar juga, Sasuke suka muncul dari plafon.' _Pikirnya tanpa ribet soal 'bayangan' tadi saat menaiki kabinet lemari panjang, menggunakan televisi untuk menjangkau dan menjebol sebagian, yang penting bisa untuk dimasuki.

"Masamune-_dono_, atas." Pemberitahuannya secara berbisik saat menaruh televisi ke atas kabinet kembali.

"Sip," sahut Masamune tepat mendorong ranjang dengan perlahan, sebatas menahan daun pintu, dan mengunci kedua kaki ranjang didekatnya. Setelahnya, berjalan menuju rival-nya menanti dan menaiki kabinet lemari panjang.

**"BRAK!"**

Suara dari daun pintu yang tertahan ranjang...

"HEI! DOKUGANRYU ADA DI DALAM!"

"CEPAT DORONG PINTU INI!"

Diikuti seruan-seruan dari balik daun pintu.

"Ayo!" Seru Masamune seraya menepatkan kedua tangannya.

Yukimura tidak membuang waktu menggunakan kedua telapak tangan rival-nya sebagai pijakan. Dan Masamune langsung mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantuan pental.

Seketika Yukimura berhasil menaiki atas plafon...

"Masamune-_dono_!" Serunya kala menyodorkan tangan kirinya.

**"BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!"**

Daun pintu kamar terus didorong.

"..." Masamune memandang ke pintu, lalu ke tangan rival-nya.

"Masamune-_dono_!" Panggilan ulang dari Yukimura.

Masamune terpaksa berpikir dua kali. "Hei, Yukimura, kau bisa mencari jalan keluar?" Tanyanya saat turun dari kabinet lemari panjang.

"Masamune-_dono_! Bersamamu!" Seru Yukimura.

"Kita akan menjadi _sitting-duck_ kalau berdua! Kau cari jalan keluar, pintu darurat, cari senjata atau cari orang yang menghubungi Detektif Kasuga! Aku bisa mendistraksikan mereka untuk sementara." Balasnya sambil berlari menahan ranjang agar bertahan memalang pintu.

Yukimura menggeratkan baris gigi. Tapi pendapat tadi ada benarnya. Maka, kedua tangan buru-buru menarik tubuh untuk merangkak ke sepanjang jalinan rangka-rangka baja, mencari jalan. Apapun.

Sedangkan di balik daun pintu...

"Granat! Ambil granat!" Seruan-seruan mereka.

"Heh," dengus Masamune sewaktu mundur dan menarik rel tirai jendela dan membuang kain korden. Jemari kedua tangan berakhir memegang batang rel, lalu membengkokkan batang berbahan _stainless_ yang lumayan tipis. Berikutnya menggenggam erat-erat pinggir batang dalam genggaman tangan kanan, hampir serupa pedang.

_'Tidak buruk.'_ Pikirnya.

Saat bunyi **"KLOTAK!"**

"_Fire in the hole_!" Seruan, diikuti **"BOOOOMM!"**

Daun pintu langsung jebol dan ranjang terdorong oleh efek ledakan. Beruntung Masamune sigap menepi tepat ranjang itu terlempar ke arahnya. **"BRAK!"** Dan ranjang menabrak kabinet lemari panjang.

Begitu suara rentet tembakan terdengar seiring peluru-peluru yang memberondong...

"Tch!" Masamune menggulingkan ranjang kedua sebagai perlindungan sementara. Bulu-bulu pun berterbangan dari ranjang yang terkuak sobek sejalan tembakan-tembakan salah sasaran.

Seketika para perusuh me-_reload_ kotak magasin baru, kedua kakinya segera mengayuh langkah dan menebas ala kendo ke masing-masing orang yang memegang senjata.

**"BLETAK!"**

"HUAH!"

**"BUGH!"**

"ARGH!"

Suara-suara kesakitan terus beriring, sampai—

"HAAAAAAAA!" Teriaknya tepat menghajar tangan milik pria yang hendak membidiknya, diteruskan mendorong orang itu keluar ke lowong pintu, otomatis orang-orang yang barusan berdatangan ke depan lowong pintu langsung ikut terdorong jatuh bak kartu domino.

Celah kosong pun tercipta, Masamune membuang senjatanya. Berikutnya mengambil senjata api yang dijadikannya serupa pemukul baseball.

**"PLETAK!"**

"UGH!"

Orang-orang yang terkena pukulan telak dari gagang senjata yang tebal, jelas pada jatuh terkapar.

"DISANA! DISANA!"

Seruan dari mereka yang berlarian mendekat disertai poin ujung laras senjata dari masing-masing _rifle_ dipegangan mereka...

"O-oh, _shit_!" Seru Masamune sambil membuang senjata api yang tadi dijadikannya alat menghajar secara _melee_; berlari secekat mungkin mencari tembok untuk perlindungan sementara seketika tembakan memberondong.

...

..

.

Di luar gedung rumah sakit...

Sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam memasuki area gerbang rumah sakit, dan—

**"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!"**

'Kasuga' menginjak pedal rem seketika melihat kumpulan mobil-mobil yang memalang tidak jauh di depan.

"_What the_-...' Apapun makian yang hendak terutara segera pudar kala salah satu dari sosok-sosok berpakaian seformal penampilan tato di tubuh itu, menoleh ke arahnya datang. Dan mereka kini mengeluarkan senjata api, kemungkinannya dikarenakan melihat plat nomor kendaraannya.

Spontan memasang _headset_ _wireless_ yang koneksi via USB, menghubungi markas pusat sembari mengambil pistol dari _holster_ pinggang, lalu mengalungkan kain buntelan barang yang rencananya mau diberikan ke Date Masamune.

Membuka pintu mobil, sigap keluar dari mobil seketika mereka menghampiri kemari...

"...Kirim bantuan. Yakuza menguasai rumah sakit, mereka bersenjata, dipastikan menyandera orang-orang di dalam gedung- Ya! _Dammit_! Ini posisiku, cepat lacak!" Bisiknya saat mengendap memutari mobil dan memastikan durasi bicara terus aktif sebelum memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket.

Setelahnya menunduk ke bawah, melihat melalui kolong mobil dan menembaki kaki-kaki yang berdiri di dekat mobil SUV-nya.

"AHH!"

"ARGH!"

Teriakan-teriakan kesakitan mereka jelas mengundang lainnya untuk datang.

'Kasuga' pun berlari masuk ke lapangan parkir yang berbatasan dengan halaman depan area rumah sakit; menghindari tembakan-tembakan dari mereka yang men-_spot_-nya. Opsinya hanya mengamankan diri ke belakang deretan-deretan mobil para sipil yang berjajar parkir pararel.

Desing peluru terus berkutat dan pecahan-pecahan kaca mobil terus berhamburan ke permukaan aspal.

Posisinya gawat.

Tapi 'Kasuga' terlatih untuk medan seperti ini.

Menetapkan bidikan menggunakan alas penutup bagasi mobil sebagai keseimbangan presisi, pelatuk pun ditarik berulang-ulang, peluru-peluru langsung melesat mengenai satu-per-satu dahi para yakuza yang terlihat dalam batas pandangannya.

Tepat peluru dalam kotak magasin habis, 'Kasuga' buru-buru berlari kembali untuk mengecoh posisi sembari me-_reload_ kotak magasin baru. Fokusnya hanya mencari jalan terlengang untuk masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

...

..

.

Di salah satu bagian lantai tujuh rumah sakit...

**"BRAK! BRAK! BRUSH!"**

Yukimura menghajar plafon terus dan terus dan terus, sampai plafon tersebut jebol berlubang.

Melongokkan kepala sejenak, memastikan tidak ada orang-orang bersenjata yang menyambutnya... Ternyata ruangan di bawahnya adalah kamar mandi umum, untungnya, karena kamar mandi seperti ini biasanya dekat dengan lorong menuju tangga darurat.

Yukimura kemudian melompat turun, sedikit terpeleset dan tersungkur tersebab jarak ketinggian lantai dengan langit-langit plafon, juga perihnya sengatan-sengatan luka dari balik perban yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Sial..." desahnya sesaat berjalan tertatih menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba bunyi **"CRIK! CRIK!"** seiring temperatur udara dalam ruangan kamar mandi mendadak turun beberapa derajat...

"..." Yukimura melihat ke asap yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya sejalan sengal nafas, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara tadi, dimana sebuah cermin besar di depan jejeran wastafel tahu-tahu menggembun.

Di pusat embun terdapat torehan semacam... huruf?

"Ka... su...ga." Membaca secara melisan. Berikutnya mengguman, "Detektif Kasuga?"

Namun torehan huruf di permukaan kaca terus berjalan.

"Bawa... Kasuga... _Hanchou_... ke... Masa...mune..._dono_." Melisan kembali... "Bawa Kasuga? Apa Kasuga _Hanchou_ ada disini?" Tanyanya pada kaca.

Jawaban yang diperolehnya adalah gambaran... semacam peta? Bersama titik yang diberi lambang mata angin 'Barat' beserta angka '1'.

**"BRAK!"**

Tiba-tiba daun pintu terbuka, sejelasnya menginterupsi.

"Kau..."

Dan sosok-sosok pemegang senjata api berada sejarak beberapa langkah, agak terkejut melihatnya.

Yukimura pun bergerak secepatnya maju menangkap salah satu panjang laras, mendorong dan membogem wajah yang dapat dijangkaunya.

**"BUGH!"**

"HUAH!"

Teriakan dari salah satu yang terhempas ke tembok.

Yukimura melanjutkan membogem lainnya secara frontal sebelum tembakan sempat dijuruskan; sebagian untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dari luka, bahkan pukulannya berlibat api karena menggunakan skill tinju ala serangan '_Koen'_. Tentu saja mereka berakhir bernasib malang, terkapar pingsan di lantai.

Meski begitu, dampak dari perlawanan membuat nafasnya memendek terenggah-engah.

Mau tidak mau kedua kakinya harus dipaksakan berjalan ke lowong pintu, ke lorong menuju tangga darurat.

Sesampainya di depan pintu menuju tangga darurat...

Di tembok terdapat peta keterangan gedung. Maka, berdasarkan gambaran peta di kaca...

"Barat..." gumannya saat telunjuk mengikuti jalur dari yang tertanda mata angin 'Barat' dan mencari kemiripan terdekat. "Tidak ada. Mungkin angka '1' berarti lantai satu?"

Beralih menatap pintu, kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong.

Pintu itu hanya bergerak sedikit dan... _stuck_? Yukimura pun mengintip dari kaca persegi panjang. Rupanya di balik pintu terdapat gerendel rantai.

"Astaga..." gumannya kembali sambil memaksa mendorong dengan hati-hati, tidak mau keributan disini memancing orang-orang bersenjata api. Tapi bagaimanapun usaha, tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kalau begini, terpaksa...

"_Oyakata-sama_... berilah aku kekuatan untuk bertahan..." ucapnya kala mundur tertatih, beberapa langkah dan memejam erat.

Di detik membuka kedua matanya, Yukimura berlari dengan segenap pengerahan kekuatan, menerjang pintu.

**"CRAK!"**

Rantai yang menggerendel langsung pecah tepat pintu terjeblak.

Yukimura segera memegang jeruji pembatas pinggiran tangga sewaktu terhuyung memegangi perutnya. Pandangannya agak berbayang, tertuju ke deretan anak tangga dan nafasnya semakin berat.

"Aku bisa... Tenanglah... Aku bisa..." Lirihnya untuk menyemangati diri, saat memulai langkah kembali.

...

..

.

'Kasuga' bertahan secara solo, menembaki dan beberapa kali hampir terpojok. Namun langkahnya tetap diacu menuju lobby, berharap masih terdapat para kolega-nya yang berjuang di dalam sana.

Sayangnya di lobby depan, sama sekali tidak ada yang tersisa. Setidaknya stok amunisi dari mayat-mayat mereka bisa dimanfaatkannya.

"_Kuso_..." geramnya tepat bersembunyi di balik meja resepsionis.

Jemari kedua tangannya gemetar. Bahkan cipratan-cipratan darah yang beberapa kali mengenai wajahnya selama perlawanan baku tembak, terasa lengket dan menjijikkan.

Dan perhatiannya... gara-gara tadi sempat melihat beberapa bom C4 yang terpasang di tiang-tiang penyangga lobby; kekhawatirannya bertambah, TERLALU mencemaskan. Tidak seharusnya _dokuganryu_, keduanya, tercatat di rumah sakit umum seperti ini.

Padahal hari ini, mereka dijadwalkan pindah ke markas besar NPA. Dirinya kemari duluan untuk mendiskusikan rute kabur bagi ketiga 'buronan'.

Saat mendengar suara-suara sepatu yang mendekat...

'Kasuga' menghentikan tumpuk-tumpuk pemikiran; langsung berdiri bersama ketepatan resolusi _headshot_ ke kepala-kepala milik para yakuza, lalu berguling keluar dari balik meja resepsionis dan berlari tembok terdekat.

Suara operator dari speaker _headset_ terus mengumandangkan berbagai keterangan tentang berapa saja unit yang dikerahkan menuju ke rumah sakit ini, juga menanyakan bagaimana situasi medan beserta keadaannya hingga detik ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Masalahnya, mereka memasang bom. Berita bagusnya bom itu sekelas C4 standar." Terangnya sambil me-_reload_ kotak amunisi baru ke pistol M9-nya.

Sewaktu mau melongok untuk mengecek ada berapa yakuza yang tersisa...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

"...!" 'Kasuga' reflek membalikkan badan disertai menodongkan ujung laras pistol ke—

"Kasuga _Hanchou_," bisik Yukimura.

'Kasuga' pun menurunkan pistol. "Yukimura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisiknya selama kedua matanya mengamati seksama kondisi pemuda di dekatnya.

"Sedikit sakit," bisik Yukimura. Dari sela-sela jemari yang memegangi perut, darah sudah merembes ke kain pakaian rumah sakit.

"Jahitannya pasti terbuka... Kau melawan mereka ya... Maafkan aku bisa terlambat seperti ini." 'Kasuga' mengambil saputangan dari saku kemeja dan memberikannya ke pemuda itu.

"Tahan dulu sebentar dengan ini, kalau kita menemukan tempat obat-obatan akan kucoba men-_steril_-kan lukamu dan membalut perban baru. Bagaimana keadaan di atas sana?" Tanyanya dikemudian untuk memastikan sekaligus memprediksikan keadaan di lantai-lantai lainnya.

"Buruk, mereka dimana-mana." Jawab Yukimura, segera menggunakan saputangan untuk menahan aliran darah. "Tapi aku sudah menjatuhkan beberapa. Dan... kembaranku memintaku untuk membawamu ke Masamune-_dono_."

"Kembaranmu...?" Tanya 'Kasuga' kembali, ekspresi sangat tidak mengerti.

"Ah-..." Yukimura menggosok-gosok rambutnya. "Lupakan, kita harus mencari Masamune-_dono_. Masih di lantai tujuh, mendistraksikan sambil menunggu bantuan." Timpalnya.

Sementara kedua matanya sempat terfokus ke buntelan kain berwarna hitam yang menyelempang di punggung si Detektif saat wanita itu memberikan signal padanya untuk mengekor menuju barisan lift.

Namun Yukimura memilih tidak bertanya karena konsentrasi wanita itu adalah menembaki para pemegang senjata api yang menghadang.

...

..

.

Masamune lagi-lagi bersembunyi di balik tembok untuk kesekian kalinya.

Para perusuh terus mengejar bersama tembakan.

Desing-desing peluru kini bersarang pada siku tembok, menimbulkan serpihan-serpihan yang berloncatan seiring kuak-kuak akibat momentum peluru.

Ini akan berlangsung SANGAT lama.

Masamune sendiri tidak memiliki banyak pilihan untuk kemana-mana karena jikapun memilih bersembunyi dalam ruangan kamar lainnya malah ditakutkan akan membawa lebih banyak korban. Sedangkan pasien-pasien yang berada di lantai tujuh ini, sewaktu sekilas berlari mengecek, ya, cukup banyak.

Mungkin memancing, menunggu para bajingan itu datang dan menghabisi sebisanya; jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya tempatnya berdiri berada di sekitar lorong menuju resepsionis; yang terjauh dari posisi deretan kamar perawatan.

Seketika suara-suara tembakan berhenti, berganti langkah-langkah sepatu yang mendekati...

"_Shit_..." desahnya kala jemari kedua tangan mengepal erat.

Detak jantungnya memburu tersebab menanti kesempatan yang pas untuk maju. Berita buruknya, dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki senjata selain keterampilan bela diri.

Vs. Senjata api?

Yep, bunuh diri.

Dan...

**"TING!"**

Suara denting bel menyela di kejauhan...

Disambung...

**"BANG! BANG! BANG!..."**

Tembakan-tembakan dari senjata sekelas pistol, diikuti suara-suara teriakan kesakitan dari sosok-sosok yang tadi diduganya mau menghampirinya.

Masamune pun melongokkan kepala untuk mengecek keadaan di lorong dan _disana_...

Dua sosok familiar berjalan keluar ruangan lift, dimana seorangnya adalah sosok pemuda yang menjadi rival-nya.

Masamune tidak perlu melihat situasi lagi begitu keluar dari tempat persembunyian. "Yukimura!" Serunya seraya berlari kecil menuju rival-nya yang berjalan tertatih, tampaknya sedang menahan perih.

Sedangkan 'Kasuga' lebih mementingkan menginspeksi area resepsionis.

Saat diyakininya aman, lalu menyarungkan pistol dipegangannya ke _holster_; bergegas memapah Yukimura disertai membuka kain yang menyelempang di punggungnya.

"Date Masamune, kau baik-baik saja? Tidak terkena tembakan, kan?" Salamnya bersama senyuman tepat menenteng kain buntelan tersebut, berniat menyodorkannya ke pria yang sudah mendekat sejarak beberapa langkah.

"Santai saja." Sahut Masamune. "Lalu kalian?" Walau penjurusan 'kalian', arah acuan mata kirinya tertuju ke rival-nya.

"Aku juga mempunyai malaikat pelindung." Sela Yukimura, kata 'malaikat' ditujukan untuk wanita di sebelahnya.

"Apa ada dokter atau suster... yang masih hidup?" Tanya 'Kasuga' saat melihat ke tubuh-tubuh berpakaian perawat yang tergeletak di sepanjang mata memandang. "Yukimura membutuhkan perawatan..."

Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari kalau MASIH terdapat lainnya dari koridor berbeda dari area resepsionis.

Khususnya...

'Sorin' baru saja selesai menghabisi para dokter demi keterangan 'rahasia' tentang dua orang Date Masamune; ternyata salah seorangnya telah _check out_ dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan petugas rumah sakit.

Kini, 'Sorin' melihat 'mangsa' baru, DUA.

Karena sosok pemuda disana... pemuda yang menjadi titik kelemahan _dokuganryu_...

"Kembaran Sanada Yukimura, kah...?" Seringainya.

Dan faktor itu akan menguntungkannya untuk menarik perhatian _dokuganryu_ si pembunuh.

Maka, 'Sorin' mengomandokan secara signal terhadap para anak buah tersisa.

Sementara dirinya maju mempoin presisi ujung kedua laras _shotgun_. Wanita yang dipastikannya sebagai petugas CIB karena laporan-laporan terakhir, terdapat seseorang yang berlaku Rambo. ITU harus disingkirkan dahulu.

Di lain sisi...

"...!" Masamune tersentak seketika sosok baru masuk ke batas jangkauan indera pengelihatannya; di belakang 'Kasuga' dan Yukimura... semudah telunjuk itu menarik pelatuk.

"AWAS!"

Saat 'Kasuga' menoleh ke jalur pandangan si samurai...

Tangan kirinya langsung melepaskan pautan memapah dan mendorong Yukimura.

**"BANG!"**

Dentum tembakan menggema.

Kain yang berada dipegangan jemari tangan kanan si Detektif terlepas dari genggaman, sebareng enam buah benda berjatuhan ke lantai...

Juga kucuran darah.

Dan 'Kasuga' ambruk ke pelukan Masamune.

"K- Kasuga _Hanchou_..." Yukimura beranjak bangun, kemampuannya tidak lebih selain menyeret tubuhnya mendekati rival-nya. Limitnya sudah nyaris tersebab pendarahan.

"Kasuga..." Panggilnya kembali, air mata tidak terbendung memandang 'Kasuga' bernafas tersengal dan berusaha bicara meski lelehan darah mengalir dari mulut itu.

"Ka- katakan... padanya- a- aku..." Suara 'Kasuga' tersedak. Relung tenggorokannya terisi sesak oleh cairan darah yang meluber.

Satu harapan sesaat jemari tangan kanannya yang gemetar menjamah pipi kiri Masamune... begitu banyak ungkapan perkataan yang ingin diutarakan bagi bayangan yang berbeda...

Detektif... Masamune.

Dan sedetiknya Masamune memegang pergelangan tangan si Detektif, menekankan telapak tangan itu ke pipinya... mencoba memberikan sedikit saja... sedikit...

Otot-otot tangan itu telah terkulai lemas, seiring si pemilik tangan... tidak lagi bernafas.

"Ah~ Meleset satu."

Pembukaan kata dari 'Sorin'... dibarengi sosok-sosok para cecunguk entah berlabel apa, mereka pastinya tengah menodongkan senjata api dipegangan tangan masing-masing.

Sementara Masamune diam membisu, pandangannya tertuju parau pada kedua mata 'Kasuga' yang menatap kosong.

Wanita ini...

Seorang wanita yang benar-benar berani.

Seperti Kunoichi Kasuga yang diketahuinya.

Di tengah itu...

Yukimura bisa melihat bahwa rival-nya... SANGAT marah, meski penampakan dari indera pengelihatan di luar versi samurai... ekspresi itu hanya serupa imitasi dari ekspresi dingin semata.

"Kurasa kau hanya imposter, eh?" Lanjut 'Sorin' tanpa basa-basi. "Pantas saja tidak terdapat satupun bajingan Oda di tempat ini. Membuang waktuku saja."

Masamune tidak perlu menyahuti apapun tepat membawa telapak tangan kanannya, menutup kedua kelopak mata 'Kasuga'. Setelahnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke enam benda yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

Enam buah pedang katana. Lima di antaranya adalah yang pernah hilang di area konstruksi saat menolong 'Yukimura'.

Maka, tubuh 'Kasuga' diletakkan baik-baik ke lantai sebagai wujud penghormatan, juga perasaan terima kasih.

Berikutnya jemari menarik tiga buah bilah katana dari tiga sarung, dilanjutkan jemari tangan sepasang menarik ketiga sisanya kala berdiri.

"Ohh~? Hanya pedang?" 'Sorin' memandang remeh.

Masamune tetap diam.

'Sorin' pun mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak semestinya bermain denganmu karena peranmu adalah bertukar posisi dengannya. Kau tahu? Seperti... merusak keluarga 'Date', memicu permasalahan. TAPI..."

Kedua ujung laras shotgun diangkat mempoin pada _dokuganryu_ si samurai.

"_LET'S PARTY_!" Serunya.

Dengan kalimat itu, serupa aba-aba.

Para anak buah pun menarik pelatuk masing-masing senjata.

Rentet tembakan terdengar sejalan desing-desing peluru yang melesat.

Masamune langsung melompat maju, menebas, cukup sekali. Beliung kilatan-kilatan petir merambah keseluruhan area resepsionis, merusak permukaan-permukaan tembok seakan mencacah dan mementalkan semua bentuk benda, peluru... bahkan orang.

**"BLAAAAAAASSSTTTT!" **

'Sorin' membelalak seketika terbawa derasnya alur kekuatan supremasi... betapa ini... di luar segala keajaiban yang pernah ada di bumi ini...

Namun Masamune belum selesai sesaat mendarat sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, diteruskan melempar kelima pedangnya ke arah orang-orang yang tersapu terbang.

Kelimanya menancap di udara sejalan pendar rangkaian gambar berupa ilustrasi naga berwarna biru terbentuk di udara secara tegak vertikal, menjaring sosok-sosok tersebut melayang di udara.

Dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas...

Sebelum 'Sorin' sempat mendeskripsikan apapun logika yang mengikat keutuhan tubuhnya seperti ini... di udara...

Masamune berkata pelan.

"Sungguh... demi sebuah kekacauan dan demi sebuah pertunjukan. Kalian menggunakan _title_ 'yakuza', mengakui diri sebagai yang berkuasa. Berani sekali kalian mencampakkan puluhan nyawa semudah mengedipkan mata."

Lalu mengangkat pedang dipegangannya.

"Aku akan menyingkirkan semua keangkuhan kalian... YAKUZA!" Seru Masamune seiring kobaran kilatan-kilatan petir biru merebak dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"..." Yukimura tidak mampu berdiri, apalagi menghentikan tindakan rival-nya yang telah melesat melepaskan serangan '_Jumping Jack Breaker'_.

'Sorin' pun memejam erat seketika petir berkualitas dasyat menembusnya, terasa memanggangnya hidup-hidup.

Tepat rangkaian gambar memudar...

**"BLAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

Ledakan menyebabkan tembok-tembok hancur, pintu-pintu lift juga mendapatkan kerusakan yang sama. Gedung bergetar. Kualitas kekuatan merontokkan tembok terjauh, sampai berlubang.

Sejauh kemarahan, Masamune masih mempunyai hati.

Sehingga saat mendarat berbarengan para bajingan itu berjatuhan sesuai gaya tarik gravitasi... Tidak satupun orang-orang tersebut merenggang nyawa meski terkena telak oleh serangan fatal-nya

'Sorin' sendiri jatuh tersungkur di lantai yang rusak parah, hanya bisa memandang sosok _dokuganryu_ si samurai yang memanggil kelima pedang seolah-olah pedang-pedang tersebut hidup dan memiliki jiwa.

Pria itu... luar biasa...

Dan berbahaya. Ya, ini... bukan keajaiban, melainkan... awal dari kiamat.

"Kau..." batanya.

Masamune berhenti sejenak, menatap sayu pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya se-level seorang pemimpin geng.

"Kau... harus... mencari Oda Nobunaga..." bata 'Sorin' kembali. "Dia... memberikan... sebuah mata... untuk kembaranmu..."

"..." Masamune memicing atas pengertian konotasi yang tersisip dalam kata 'memberikan'.

"Lari... _dokuganryu_... karena semua... akan memburu kepalamu; dia... adalah pusat rotasi..." Pandangan 'Sorin' memburam. "Semoga Xavi-_sama_... melindungimu... dan dunia ini..." Lirihnya, berakhir tenggelam memasuki fase pingsan.

Masamune tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Oda Nobunaga yang berada di dunia ini terhubung kata 'memberikan'. Walau ya, terdapat pertanyaan tentang 'sebuah mata' itu sendiri.

"Masamune-_dono_..."

Panggilan dari rival-nya membuatnya fokus kembali.

"Masamune-_dono_." Ulang Yukimura, kali ini bersama senyuman arti kelegaan. Meski sejujurnya sangat prihatin atas kematian Detektif Kasuga, satu-satunya orang dari kalangan aparat yang terbilang bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi keberadaan mereka sebagai 'buronan'.

Saat Masamune menyarungkan semua pedangnya, lalu membantu rival-nya untuk berdiri...

Suara-suara langkah derap mendekat. Rupanya para polisi anti huru-hara telah berdatangan mengamankan lokasi. Kloter yang _ini_ barusan datang dari lorong tangga darurat.

Dan ITU...

"BERHENTI!" Seru salah satu dari mereka yang men-_spot_ keduanya.

Sesi tanya-jawab sejelasnya bakal merepotkan, ditambah mayat seorang Detektif?

Masamune memilih menggendong rival-nya dan bertaruh pada opsi lari.

"BERHENTI!"

"JANGAN BIARKAN LOLOS! MEREKA KEDUA TAHANAN CIB!"

Seruan-seruan itu semakin membuat Masamune mempercepat mengayuh langkah.

Berhubung deretan lift sejelasnya sudah rusak parah...

Maka, tembok berlubang disana...

Masamune sempat bertanya, "Kau percaya padaku, Yukimura?"

Yukimura tidak memerlukan pertanyaan itu sewaktu memeluk erat-erat leher rival-nya.

"_Good_, karena kalau aku harus mati... aku ingin mati di tanganmu." Lanjutnya kala mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya, melompat dari lantai tujuh. Dan pernyataannya sepatutnya mengandung dua makna sekaligus.

Pastinya...

"HEI! MEREKA..."

Sosok-sosok polisi huru-hara pun berhenti mengejar karena pencapaian batas dari lantai gedung...

**"SRAAAAAAAKKK!"**

Kedua kaki tanpa alas kaki, mendarat pada jalinan bebatuan taman depan rumah sakit.

"GHHH!"

Masamune menggeratkan baris gigi seketika menggunakan ujung sarung keenam pedangnya untuk membantu menghentikan laju, sekaligus meringankan rasa sakit yang terasa mencacah kulit kedua telapak kakinya.

Seketika limbung, jatuh bertahan pada kedua dengkulnya...

"Kau masih bersamaku, Yukimura...?" Tanyanya dengan terenggah-engah, sesaknya dada diakibatkan oleh masa kekuatannya yang terlimit tersebab serangan untuk para yakuza tadi.

"Ya, Masamune-dono." Sahut Yukimura kala memaksakan turun memijak tanah, meski masih memeluk leher rival-nya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh."

Masamune mencoba tersenyum. "Kau sudah membiarkanku jatuh." Timpalnya.

"Eh...?" Yukimura segera membela diri untuk kata 'jatuh' dalam arti literal, barusan. "Tapi kan tadi—"

"Jatuh cinta." Potong Masamune, disertai menarik pakaian rival-nya agar pemuda itu agak membungkuk, lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

"A-..." Guman Yukimura, rautnya jadi salah tingkah... sedikit tersemu malu atas dua patah kata yang... _'Ehm... entah kenapa setiap kata 'dua'... kok rasanya...'_

Sayangnya momen 'manis' kedua sejoli harus terganggu oleh para polisi, lagi.

"ITU _DOKUGANRYU_!"

Seruan itu tidak ayal lagi membuat Masamune berdiri meringis perih. "_Shit_... Aku tidak bisa berlari jauh kalau harus menggendongmu..."

Sebelum kalimatnya diinterupsi oleh rival-nya, utaraan dilanjutkan.

"Aku juga tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi dan tidak bisa meresikokan kau diculik 'dia' lagi." Seraya mengelus pipi kanan Yukimura.

"Mungkin ini adalah klimaks?" Lanjutnya, sewaktu ibu jari meraba bibir bawah rival-nya.

"Sanada Yukimura, kau mau berlari denganku?" Tanyanya dikemudian, serupa pernyataan melamar.

"Selamanya, bersamamu." Angguk Yukimura.

"Aku ingin _yubikiri_ denganmu... Tapi..." Masamune melihat ke seputar yang ramai polisi; terjebak, TOTAL. "Cukup perkataanmu. Kuyakinkan, itu akan selalu kupegang. Selamanya." Imbuhnya tepat menggandeng jemari tangan kanan rival-nya.

Tidak diduga...

**"DUAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

Suara ledakan terdengar, dari gerbang depan, dimana mobil-mobil polisi yang memalang disana langsung ditubruk oleh...

**"BRUUUUUUUUUMMM!"**

Sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna putih melesat masuk, membuat kocar-kacir para polisi semudah masuk ke area taman.

Berikutnya berhenti di dekat kedua sejoli.

Pintu penumpang dibuka.

"Yo! _Lovebirds_! Butuh tumpangan?" Senyum 'Mitsunari'.

Sejalan alunan lagu bertipe 'keras' terdengar dari dalam mobil.

_[...Oh I go off like a gun,_

_like a loaded weapon,_

_bang, bang, bang,_

_grip me in your hands~]_

Masamune dan Yukimura saling memandang untuk sesaat, lalu Masamune menggenggam erat-erat jemari tangan kanan rival-nya, menarik pemuda itu masuk ke ruangan mobil tepat para polisi mempersiapkan pistol masing-masing.

Begitu Masamune duduk memangku rival-nya, berlanjut pintu mobil ditutup seiring suara-suara tembakan menggema...

'Mitsunari' langsung memegang persneleng, memasang gigi dan mengegas sambil membanting setir. Mobil pun nge-_drift_, menciptakan serpihan-serpihan tanah yang berterbangan ke para polisi yang mendekat.

_[...So here we go again,_

_it echoes in my head,_

_bang, bang, bang,_

_grip me in your hands~]_

'Mitsunari' kini memasang gigi lagi dan mengegas. Kendaraan melaju menuju gerbang depan kembali.

Setelah memasang gigi lagi, tertinggi, mobil lamborgini itupun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusuri jalanan besar.

...

..

.

Di dalam mobil...

Masamune sempat bertanya sebelum menghadapi kesibukan si penyetir mengecoh para polisi yang terus-menerus berusaha berlaku barikade.

"Kau tahu aku bukan 'dia', benar?"

'Mitsunari' menjawab ringkas, "Yep."

"Lalu apa rencanamu dengan kami?" Cecar Masamune.

Selama pertukaran kata antara dua pria ber-level 'dominan'...

Yukimura menyandarkan sisi wajahnya pada bidang dada rival-nya, menikmati melodi alunan detak jantung di dalam dada itu; beristirahat dalam dekapan rival-nya.

Sementara jemari tangan kanannya tetap memegang erat saputangan milik 'Kasuga', karena benda ini merupakan sebuah... kenang-kenangan, memori beserta pelajaran berharga yang ingin disimpannya.

Kemudian, jawaban padat dari 'Mitsunari' menyita perhatiannya.

"Kamu akan mengambil alih keluarga 'Date' dan kekasih-mu akan membangkitkan 'Takeda'."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Masamune kembali. Tidak suka jika harus menjadi 'boneka' suruhan seseorang; dengan kejelasan bahwa keluarga 'Date' di dunia ini tidak lebih selain bagian dari kelompok yakuza Tokugawa.

"_Dokuganryu_-ku bertindak kelewatan. Informasi terakhir dari... Um, mantanku... Err, _dokuganryu_-ku sudah mendapatkan Otani Yoshitsugu." Terang 'Mitsunari', agak rancu untuk penempatan 'mantan' terhubung bayangan spesial tentang seorang bajak laut yang spesifik.

Pertanyaan kontan terbesit dalam hatinya,_ 'Sejak kapan aku pernah mengakuinya sebagai 'kekasih'?'_

Pemikiran 'Mitsunari' tersela...

"Otani Yoshitsugu juga ada di dunia ini?" Syok Masamune, karena keterangan sewaktu si ninja masih bertubuh anjing... Otani Yoshitsugu-lah yang mengirim si ninja ke dunia ini.

'Mitsunari' manggut-manggut, meski tidak mengerti apa pentingnya seorang yang bernama 'Otani Yoshitsugu' itu.

"Ya. DAN berita buruknya..." Papar seraya memutar setir, belok ke jalan tol.

Masamune dan Yukimura serempak memicing kaget saat mendengarkan kelanjutan barisan kata dari si penyetir.

**...**

Menjelang jam tujuh pagi...

Sebuah gereja di Tokyo, dimana pemandangan bunga-bunga sakura terlihat dimana-mana begitu indah dan mempesona...

Area telah ramai dikunjungi oleh berbagai relatif. Acara sakral ini sendiri merupakan undangan tertutup, jadi hanya ter-khusus bagi 'keluarga besar' Tokugawa.

Ieyasu tidak lagi ribet memperdebatkan persoalan 'gereja' beserta pemakaian debut 'agama' untuk pemberkatan pengesahan sepasang suami-istri. Toh ini demi kebahagiaan adiknya, meski bukan adik sebenar-benarnya.

Sebagian porsi 'menyanggupi' disini adalah demi sebuah 'janji', juga terlebih untuk menanti... 'dia'.

Kesibukannya sekarang di depan gereja dikarenakan harus berperan sebagai seorang _Kumichou_ Tokugawa, menyambut para tamu sekaligus para tetua keluarganya. Para '_Red Pole_' juga sudah hadir menyalaminya.

Sedangkan area benar-benar dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal dari keluarga 'Date'.

Tidak berapa lama...

Sebuah mobil mentereng, Ferrari 458, ber-khas warna hitam mengambil parkir.

Saat pintu mobil dibuka oleh salah satu penjaga...

Sosok Date Masamune keluar dari ruangan mobil, sisi penyetir.

Berikutnya mengambil dua buah kotak kecil dari mobil: satunya ceper agak panjang dan satunya tebal agak kecil. Baru kemudian berjalan menuju ke depan gereja.

Ieyasu sempat kaget melihat pria yang disebutkan sebagai '_Red Pole_' kesayangannya, turut serta menyalami seformal bercakap-cakap dengan para tetua.

Entah kenapa... ada perasaan 'di nomor dua-kan' sewaktu melihat bagaimana si pemimpin keluarga 'Date' semudah itu berbaur dalam kesibukan keluarganya, bahkan menyelingi bercanda dengan para tetua beserta para '_Red Pole_' lainnya.

Setelah sekian lama tidak mendapatkan 'perhatian' dari si kembaran _dokuganryu_...

Ieyasu pun berjalan mendekati 'Masamune' dan membisik di telinga pria itu, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

'Masamune' tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin bertemu adikmu. Ada hadiah, personal." Tuturnya sambil menunjukkan dua kotak dipegangan tangan kanannya.

Mau tidak mau, Ieyasu mempoin jempol ke gereja. "Di dalam. Ayo."

'Masamune' memberikan salam 'permisi' pada orang-orang yang tadi mengajaknya berbincang, kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah dan tidak berkata sepatah katapun kala berjalan.

Sewaktu pintu ruangan ganti bagi pengantin perempuan dibuka oleh Ieyasu...

'Masamune' nyelonong masuk saja.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" Salamnya pada gadis yang rupawan... semakin cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih.

"Baik. Dan... kamu tidak akan membawa kabur Ieyasu _Kumichou_, kan?" Tanya si pengantin perempuan itu secara blak-blakan.

'Masamune' tertawa kecil, lalu memberikan sebuah kotak ceper. "Untukmu."

Gadis itupun terkejut melihat tulisan label 'Harry Winston' pada permukaan kotak.

"Ini..."

Gumanan segera disela tangan si pemberi hadiah yang membantu membukakan kotak. Ternyata di dalamnya, sebuah kalung berdesain bunga mawar berantai, seluruhnya dalam rangkaian berlian yang mencengangkan.

"Aku memesannya khusus untukmu karena kau menyukai mawar putih." Tutur 'Masamune' sambil mengelus dagu gadis itu.

"Ini bukan _bribe_, kan?" Tanya si pengantin kembali, kali ini disertai aksi cemberut.

"Tenanglah, _sweetheart_. Aku tidak akan menculik kakakmu," utaraan manis 'Masamune', diimbuh... "Setidaknya tidak sekarang."

Gadis itupun meninju secara bercanda ke bidang dada pria di depannya dan tidak menolak saat kecupan mendarat di keningnya bersama pernyataan pendek.

"Pakai, oke. Adik '_chairman'_-ku harus tampil sangat sempurna."

Ieyasu segera manggut-manggut, menyatakan persetujuan soal kalung dan keyakinan 'janji' tepat adiknya menghibahkan lirikan padanya.

Saat 'Masamune' hendak berjalan keluar ruangan, si pengantin menggoda.

"_Dokuganryu_ tidak ada hadiah untuk Ieyasu _Kumichou_ juga? Harus 'sempurna', kan?"

Mendengar itu, 'Masamune' tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kotak kedua.

"Ahh~ Pastikan kalian sudah duduk di bangku, sepuluh menit sebelum acara." Wanti-wanti si pengantin.

"Mm-hm." Sahutan singkat dari 'Masamune' tepat merangkul leher Ieyasu, menuntun pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan. Sesudahnya, kalimat manis diberikan bagi si kembaran '_chairman'_.

"Seksi, kau milikku sebelum sepuluh menit yang diminta olehnya."

Setelah menutup pintu...

'Masamune' langsung mengecup bibir pemuda di depannya, cepat beralih ciuman panas seketika Ieyasu membuka mulut menanggapi.

"Mmmmhh..." dengungnya merasakan bagaimana lidah Ieyasu penuh monopoli memimpin dan 'Masamune' tidak pernah keberatan berada 'di bawah' dalam kenikmatan mengarungi tema intimasi.

"Ahh-..." 'Masamune' menarik dasi Ieyasu, memperdalam pautan antara mulut kala lidah Ieyasu menyisir langit-langit rongga mulutnya, diteruskan menyeka lidahnya selama baur saliva.

"Nhhh..." desahan terus terlepas saat Ieyasu mengimbangi aksi dengan meremas bokongnya.

Tokugawa Ieyasu yang ini lebih terkesan liar dan tidak tanggung menunjukkan keinginan dengan aksi. Cukup berbeda dengan 'chairman' yang suka menidurinya. Signifikan terdapat di setiap permainan lidah dan jamah yang merengkuh secara hati-hati, tapi pasti.

Namun 'Masamune' selalu ahli bermain tarik-ulur tepat melonggarkan kuncian antara mulut, mengakhiri sesi ciuman dengan kuluman tipis pada bibir atas si pemuda.

...Membuat Ieyasu semakin penasaran untuk mencoba lebih.

"Shhhh..." _Shush_ 'Masamune' seraya membalas ciuman kembali, hanya sekedar men-_tease_.

"Kita bisa meneruskannya malam ini, setelah acara resepsi selesai. Dan setelahnya, kapanpun kau mau." Lanjutnya, lalu mencium bibir itu, lagi-lagi ke versi kuncian antara mulut, lebih dalam... membawa pikiran pemuda itu melalang buana dalam imajinasi.

Kemudian mengakhiri sesi ciuman sambil menaruh kotak sebagai jarak pembatas antara kedua mulut.

"Dan ini hadiah untukmu."

Ieyasu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak memberikanku serupa dengannya, kan?" Candanya.

"Mmmm~ Kurang-lebih." Goda 'Masamune', segera menurunkan lingkar rangkulan ke pangkal punggung si pemuda. "Tapi banyak kurangnya, kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan warna hitam, warna favorit-ku."

"Kalung?" Tebakan pertama dari Ieyasu.

"Cek sendiri." Bisik 'Masamune' disertai mengecup leher si pemuda.

Ieyasu berakhir menggeleng tidak habis pikir, kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Berikutnya mengernyit bingung kala memandang dua buah benda.

Sebuahnya semacam gelang rantai, setiap jalinan berdesain unik, mirip sisik naga. Sedangkan sebuahnya lagi berbentuk lingkaran bermodel standar, agak unik karena ukurannya yang tanggung, tidak terlihat pas sebagai gelang, cincin, ataupun...

"Ini anting?" Tanyanya, cukup bingung.

'Masamune' mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu sewaktu mengambil gelang rantai dan memakaikannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri Ieyasu. Selanjutnya mengambil yang kedua disertai pertanyaan, "Yang ini mau kupakaikan juga?"

Ieyasu mengangguk saja.

'Masamune' menyeringai saat memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya.

"..." Ieyasu tertegun menatap lidah yang memainkan, bersama aksi pria itu turun berlutut di lantai sambil membukakan sabuk celananya.

"U-uh... _dokuganryu_?" Tanyanya karena tempat ini cukup terbuka meski agak masuk serupa lorong.

Namun 'Masamune' tetap membuka kait celana dan menurunkan retsleting.

Seketika penis-nya dikeluarkan dari celana dalam...

"_Do-dokuganryu_..." Ieyasu mulai canggung.

Sekali lagi 'Masamune' bertindak misterius tepat mendekatkan mulutnya ke penis si pemuda.

Dan Ieyasu terhenyak begitu lingkaran mengukung penis-nya yang mulai mengeras tersebab kehangatan rongga mulut pria itu.

"Ah-... " Menjadikannya mendesah saat lingkaran mencapai pangkal penis tersebab mulut itu mengulum secara otomatis.

'Masamune' meneruskan mengulum, lalu menjilat pinggir lingkaran sewaktu mengendurkan kontak oral. Berikutnya melanjutkan mengulum kembali.

"Ohh- _dokuganryu_..." desah Ieyasu merasakan pergerakan lidah, plus bibir yang mengapit erat.

Benda yang berdiam 'mengikat' penis-nya juga terasa menjadi ketat tepat batang kemaluannya menjajaki ereksi. Anehnya tidak sakit, malah... nikmat. Apalagi berseling kelihaian permainan oral seperti ini.

'Masamune' kemudian menarik apit bibir, naik menyusuri sepanjang batang sampai ke kepala batang... memisahkan kontak oral dan menjilat celah urethra.

"Enak?" Godanya saat telunjuk mendorong penis yang tegang itu, seiring lingkar celana dalam dinaikkan. Berlanjut membenahi celana bahan si pemuda dan mengunci sabuk sewaktu beranjak berdiri.

"I-itu dipasang disana?" Tanya Ieyasu, baru mengetahui versi eksotik dari tata peletakan perhiasan.

'Masamune' semakin senang 'memelihara' pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau kau tidak masalah dengan tindik..." Sahutnya sambil memainkan lidahnya pada sisi tajam baris gigi atas.

"Tindik... seperti di telinga?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos...

"Ieyasu, kalau kau selalu berkata 'ya' untukku, keseluruhan tubuhmu akan kubuai sampai langit ke tujuh. _Anytime. Anywhere. Anyplace._ Bahkan jika kau hanya menginginkan hiburan, aku selalu bersedia dengan siapa saja yang menjadi pilihanmu, di depanmu." Bisik 'Masamune' saat mengecup bibir pemuda di depannya.

Ieyasu menanggapi kecupan yang kembali beralih ke sesi ciuman. Mulut itu benar-benar sensual.

Walau sebenarnya... ada perasaan curiga dengan semua maksud 'kedekatan' ini. Tapi sebuah proposal... tidakkah ini menarik? Mungkin mencoba '_get-along_'... dengan pria setampan ini, sepertinya tidak buruk kan?

Lagipula Ieyasu harus mengetahui cara untuk menaklukan seorang _dokuganryu_... di luar versi intimasi, pastinya.

...

..

.

Dan selama kejadian di gereja...

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seseorang telah mengawasi tanah yang disebut 'suci', dari udara, menanti kesempatan yang pas untuk memulai aksi.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**_A/n: Uh oh, siapakah itu?_**

**_Oh seks... Ah, chapter ini sepertinya hanya intimasi standar. *Woi! Darimana standar yang melibatkan penis?!* _**

**_Eh iya. Sematan lirik lagu di mobil 'Mitsunari'... tampaknya dia tidak bisa berpisah dari lagu-lagu berkadar... Ehm. Coba didengar saja. XD  
Nama lagunya: "Bang", penyanyinya: Armchair Cynics. (Salah satu dari deretan lagu fav saya. ^^)_**

**_Keterangan:  
- Hanchou: leader.  
- Kumichou: "Godfather" Yakuza.  
- Yubikiri: pinky-promise.  
- Yubitsume: tradisi potong jari kelingking dalam sistem Yakuza.  
_**

**_Oh ya,  
- Title Yakuza si 'Masamune' (The Jackal) karena penempatan tipe Date Masamune adalah penyerang tunggal, doyannya solo.  
- Title Yakuza si 'Mitsunari' (The Ripper) karena sebutan Ishida Mitsunari adalah "Grim Reaper", sesuai kualitas membunuh._**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *Hugs widi orihara, Akaneko SeiYu, velly, Tsuki-chan, Tsubaki Audhi*_**

- **_widi orihara_****_: Hahahaha, wah, jadi Yukimura sama 'Masamune'? Yakin? 'Masamune' sadis lho. *Senyum2 binal*_**

- **_Akaneko SeiYu_****_: Oh yes, seks adalah bagian terbaik yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari tema bajingan. *Lol*  
Rasanya Chika x 'Mitsu' sudah tergantikan oleh 'Chika' x 'Mitsu'.  
Nah si Ieyasu nih... tampaknya terjerat oleh 'Masamune'. *Nah lho*  
Sama-sama, senang bisa menyenangkan pembaca. ^^_**

- **_velly_****_: wah, siapa nih pairing fav kamu? Siapa tahu pasangan randomnya pas kebagian pasangan fav kamu. *Hehehehe*  
Hahahaha. Tq. Suka sama 'Masamune'. Warning: dia itu masochist lho. XD  
Saya usahakan update cepat. ^^  
Terima kasih ganbatte-nya. Dan ganbatte untuk try out minggu depan ya. ^^_**

- **_Tsuki-chan_****_: iya nih si 'Sorin' kacau juga. Tapi tenang, 'Sorin' rada susah ngapa-ngapain Masamune abis di 'Jumping Jack Breaker'. Telak.  
*Lol* Threesome-nya ala dua alam.  
Hooh si 'Yukimura' tampak kesepian... mungkin harus diberi teman... *Waduh*  
Sepertinya sih iya, 'Yukimura' suka sama Masamune karena pribadinya si Masamune yang... well, meski menyebalkan tetep 'hangat'. Sedangkan kisah 'Masamune' dan 'Yukimura' sebenarnya banyak yang masih belum terungkap, tapi cinta... ya begitulah. Ada pasang surutnya... *Maksudnya apa ini?*  
Hahahaha, kacau. Wah saya tampaknya bakal menguji rasa sukamu kembali. *Senyum2 bejat"  
Maaf ya 'Kenshin', nasibmu bertemu 'Masamune'. *Tega*_**

- **_Tsubaki Audi_****_: Hahaha. *Jadi malu disebut dewa*  
Tampaknya Motochika x 'Mitsunari' tampaknya hanya sebagai teaser.  
Masa x 'Kenshin' sepertinya kurang tepat, jika melibatkan... ehm, pisau... uh... *Sungguh kejam*  
Dan cinta... tampaknya cintamu harus pupus, 'Kenshin'... XD *Sujud ke 'Kenshin'.*  
Hooh, si Uesugi Kenshin memang cantik. Kalo bayangan soal rambut, coba search miniseri "Fuurin Kazan", si Gackt berperan sebagai Uesugi Kenshin.  
Semoga 'Yukimura' sering-sering ambil peran. Iya nih. Eh tapi justru itu, seninya mati duluan. *Tega* Sebagai hantu, dia bisa 'zap' kemana aja. XD  
Masamune sih sepertinya setia sama satu Yukimura.  
Tapi si 'Masamune' memang dipertanyakan mau sama siapa dia, sekarang kok nempel-nempel ke Ieyasu. *Hayo... coba ditebak-tebak~*  
Tq sudah nunggu update fic ini. *Hugs u again*_**

**_Apakah perjalanan mereka masih panjang?  
Bagaimana kabar kedua Ishida Mitsunari, kabar 'Sorin', juga kedua Chosokabe Motochika yang get along well, dan kedua Date Masamune plus Yukimura, juga Ieyasu yang tampaknya menyukai 'Masamune'? Eaaaa ribet oi. XD_**

**_Oke, next chapter._**

**_Berlari untuk mimpi; berlari untuk jati diri. Sebutkan posisi saat semua berada di luar eksposisi. Dan teruskan mencari. Jika bertemu ilusi; cukup sampai disini, atau lebih baik memilih... mati._**

**_Hint: Lost & Found. _**


	18. Killing Me Softly

**Killing Me Softly.**

* * *

Di udara...

Di dalam kabin sebuah pesawat jet pribadi sewaan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_...

'Keiji' secara absen melihat ke jam tangannya. Setiap perputaran detik semenjak jam tujuh kurang hingga sekarang... tidak ubahnya seperti menanti kapak-kapak _guillotine_ yang mendekat, tersebab dirinya duduk di sebelah sosok yang terkenal sinting.

SUPER!

Kedua kakinya tidak bisa diam, antara bersilang dan sesekali menyiagakan pada posisi sewaktu-waktu siap berdiri setiap kali pria di sebelahnya mendesah dalam tidur... seperti bermimpi.

Walau si kembaran '_The Ripper_' terikat pasti oleh jalinan borgol plus tali-tali pengikat kabel pada kedua kaki, bahkan sudah disuntik obat penenang agar tidak bangun... Tetap saja, perasaan was-was itu ada. Apalagi sosok itu adalah seorang samurai.

Ya-ya, bandingkan saja dengan pengalamannya menyaksikan Date Masamune yang mampu membawa enam pedang sekaligus... Dikombo bagaimana keahlian Sarutobi Sasuke.

Kemudian _itu_...

Pandangan terarah ke benda yang berdiam tidak jauh dalam pengawasan para _bodyguard_ milik _Dokuganryuu_ si pembunuh.

Sebuah senjata yang tersebut pedang odachi, sewaktu tadi dicek... bilah disana cukup mentereng, memiliki desain khas yang seakan merupakan pesanan khusus untuk menampilkan citra dari si pemilik senjata.

_'Duh sial banget, kenapa aku kebagian tugas babysit...'_ pikirnya sambil mengamati wajah yang tertidur pulas.

Tapi tadi...

Mayat tanpa busana tadi...

"..." 'Keiji' kini menatap jas yang tergeletak di hadapannya, di kursi seberang; fokusnya terkunci pada bercak-bercak merah yang tergambar pada sebagian kain.

Hatinya terasa perih setiap kali menatap bercak-bercak merah tersebut, seperti... terdapat 'bagian' dari dirinya yang hilang. Anehnya di saat yang sama terdapat kerinduan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan seharafiah pengungkapan kata.

'Monster' itu juga diam saja sewaktu ditanya soal fakta.

Sejelasnya membuat jemari kedua tangannya mengepal erat kalau terus mengolah, _'Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Dokuganryuu...?' _

Lalu ngomong-ngomong soal ingatan, kini terkhusus Sarutobi Sasuke karena si pemimpin keluarga 'Date' memintanya mencari bahan-bahan penambal luka sesuai racikan si ninja.

SMS-nya sedaritadi belum mendapatkan balasan dari bibi angkatnya. Mau menelepon pun, 'Keiji' tidak berani gegabah dalam lingkaran sosok-sosok penjaga setia si 'monster'. Dipastikan orang-orang itu akan melaporkan semua tindak-tanduknya karena posisinya sebagai 'orang luar'.

Berarti pilihannya adalah menunggu sampai pesawat mendarat di tempat tujuan.

Oshuu.

Meski begitu, terdapat pertanyaan kenapa Oshuu.

Memang sih, menurut desas-desus... _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ tidak terlihat memiliki tempat tinggal tetap karena kebanyakan menemani kemanapun '_chairman'_ Tokugawa berada, yang berarti kemungkinannya tinggal di 'Markas Besar' Tokyo.

Sedangkan keluarga 'Date' berdiam di...

...

..

.

'Mitsunari' terus mengegas penuh sejalan kendaraan favorit-nya melesat zig-zag mendahului mobil-mobil yang melaju di jalan tol.

Sementara Masamune sibuk mengganti perban yang melingkar pada abdomen rival-nya, menggunakan gulungan kain kasa baru yang didapatnya dari kotak '_First Aid_'; disediakan oleh si kembaran '_Grim Reaper_', tentunya.

Sesudahnya, bekerja membalut kedua telapak kakinya yang terluka.

Terakhir baru memeluk badan rival-nya diseling mengelus lengan pemuda itu, berusaha memaksa kedua mata itu untuk tetap siaga karena kekhawatirannya atas faktor pendarahan sepanjang kisah di rumah sakit.

Ruangan mobil tetap hening seusai pembicaraan tadi.

Dan 'Mitsunari' memang memberikan kesempatan bagi _Dokuganryuu_ di sebelahnya untuk berpikir matang-matang, apa ketentuan langkah mengatur keluarga 'Date'. Sepatutnya _Dokuganryu_ yang dikenalnya tidak akan membiarkan pria ini merebut hingga memporak-porandakan apa yang tercangkup sebagai hak milik.

Namun di detik ini...

Kesadarannya, mengikuti 'rencana' si _Sparrow_ dengan mengumpankan _Dokuganryuu_ si samurai akan membawa dampak ke dirinya juga tersebab bentroknya 'jam operasional'.

_List_ pertama: harus mengajari beberapa sistem yakuza untuk menyamarkan ketidaktahuan, agar pria ini tidak dicurigai oleh para bawahan setia rival-nya.

Lalu kedua, barusan saja Hanbei-_sama_ menghubunginya. Sedangkan tujuannya sekarang adalah Bandara Internasional Narita. Dari situ baru memesan helikopter ke...

Yamagata.

Jauh dari Osaka.

Dua kali perjalanan, dirinya akan terlambat hitungan jam; bakal SANGAT dipertanyakan.

Ditambah porsi kedekatannya dengan rival-nya, dimana posisinya sekarang, dirinya benar-benar mengkhianati pria itu. Ya, kalau sampai ketawan membantu _Dokuganryuu_ si samurai, rival-nya dipastikan bakal mengejar kepalanya. Cepat atau lambat.

Maka, harapannya untuk bersanding sebagai 'kekasih' bagi pria itu harus pupus disini.

_"Saat itu tiba, berarti aku akan berdiri di hadapanmu, sebagai musuh. Sama sekali tidak buruk, Ishida Mitsunari."_

Ngiang kalimat itu...

_'Fuck-lah semua...'_ datarnya dalam hati selama jemari kedua tangannya menggenggam erat setir.

Setidaknya para polisi telah kehilangan jejak mobil ini. Tinggal menentukan cara terbaik karena problema terpenting: dirinya selalu bersifat anti-sosial dan tanpa koneksi selain orang-orang dari kelompok yakuza Toyotomi, sama sekali tidak memiliki orang-orang suruhan terpercaya seperti rival-nya.

Situasi ini sendiri memang tidak terduga.

_'Apa boleh buat...'_ datarnya kembali dalam hati.

"Mitsunari-_dono_..."

Suara Yukimura segera membangunkan 'Mitsunari' dari kepenatan pikiran.

"Ya, Yuki?" Jawabnya semanis perangainya.

Masamune sedikit tertegun sewaktu pemuda di pelukannya mengawali pembukaan kata.

"Bisa kurasakan kalau Mitsunari-_dono_ pelik oleh ketentuan pihak. Hatiku pun gundah oleh ketetapan serupa; antara 'dua'. Namun berada di pihak kami, aku sebagai 'Takeda' dan Masamune-_dono_ sebagai 'Date'. Tidakkah kehadiranmu, meski tersebab perhatian tentang beliau, _Dokuganryu_-mu; tidakkah ini akan menyempitkan opsimu, Mitsunari-_dono_?"

Pertanyaan itu merekon sedikit cerita di balik kedatangan 'Mitsunari' untuk membantu.

Masamune mengerti penempatan kata 'gundah' terhubung 'dua'. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mengecup kening rival-nya, menunjukkan arti kesabaran bahwa permasalahan 'memilih' tercangkup oleh kesalahannya sendiri.

"Hm. Bukannya kau seharusnya berada dalam penanganan Kasuga? Lalu bagaimana; meski kecanggihan informasi ataupun berita dari siapapun mantanmu, kau terlalu bertepatan." Sambungnya dikemudian, seakan ikut mencari tahu karena semalam mengacuhkan permintaan si Detektif untuk mendiskusikan apa yang disebut 'situasi berantakan'. Dan itu sekarang disesalkannya.

Sementara senyum 'Mitsunari' beralih getir saat menyadari keterbatasan memori semenjak dirinya terbangun dalam kondisi terikat borgol di salah satu kabin kapal milik _Sparrow_. Bahkan lupa bertanya bagaimana bisa sampai kesana gara-gara terdistraksi seks kilat.

Itu membuatnya menggaruk-garuk pipi sambil mengumpat dalam hati, _'Dasar Chosokabe keparat...'_

"Sejujurnya aku tidak banyak tahu, selain _Sparrow_ menyatakan kalau Zabii dan Sorin yang menolongku... entah dari apa. Kurasa dari pengawalan para petugas CIB, sepertinya. _Sparrow_ lah yang menyokong informasi tentang keberadaan kalian." Jawabnya untuk pertanyaan dari _Dokuganryuu_ di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, heh, jangan salah sangka, Sanada." Decaknya dikemudian, untuk kalimat dari bocah Sanada.

"Antara aku dan kalian adalah zero. Sebagai '_Lone Wolf_', pilihanku untuk berlari sendirian tanpa _pack_, kukatakan: aku memiliki alasanku sendiri. Dimanapun aku berdiri, itu bukan konsiderasimu. Sejauh predikatku sebagai '_The Ripper_' baginya, '_The Jackal'_; kupastikan: kesetiaanku hanya terhadap Hideyoshi-_sama_ seorang. Lagipula, satu pertimbangan jauh lebih baik daripada dua. Maka, disinilah diriku; BUKAN demi kalian." Tegasnya.

Sebenarnya jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'-nya mengikuti 'rencana' si _Sparrow_...

Setelah jam lima mendarat di pelabuhan, ternyata kelompok yakuza Chosokabe telah mempersiapkan semuanya dari mobil sampai perlengkapan persenjataan. _Sparrow_ sama sekali tidak memberikan ultimatum apakah dirinya akan menjalankan. Keseluruhannya sepenuhnya berdasarkan keselarasan.

Mereka berdua mengenal penyesuaian 'kebebasan', dimana dirinya menyukai tempat tertinggi mencari lawan dalam konflik per-yakuza-an dan _Sparrow_ menyukai tempat terjauh dari konflik per-yakuza-an.

'Mitsunari' mengenal kalau _Sparrow_ mau repot-repot turun tangan langsung mencampuri situasi, berarti melibatkan pertaruhan yang serius.

Lalu melepaskannya ke Hamamatsu semudah itu...

Tch.

'Mitsunari' JUGA menghargai hutang nyawa, meski pilihannya adalah membunuh mereka yang lancang menaruh hutang nyawa padanya; oh ya, 'Zabii' dan 'Sorin' bakal masuk deretan daftar hitamnya. Namun _Sparrow_ Chosokabe SELALU pengecualian.

Pria itu... satu-satunya orang yang berhasil merantainya secara literal; menguncinya, memaksanya, sampai mengaturnya.

Sedangkan perasaannya terhadap rival-nya... Pria itu satu-satunya orang yang memberikan sebuah '_nickname'_, _Prince of Misfortune_, bahkan mengalahkannya dan merendahkannya serendah-rendahnya.

Kemudian tentang Ieyasu si samurai yang ditemuinya semalam lalu...

_"Mitsunari-kun... kenapa kamu harus terus membunuh... lembutkan hatimu, kamu dulu sangat baik. Kumohon... sadarlah... sedikit saja, untukku. Kita adalah teman... aku selalu menghargaimu... aku... sangat menyayangimu."_

Pemuda itu satu-satunya orang yang memanggil namanya dengan penjurusan 'teman'; begitu berani mengejarnya, menyatakan rasa hingga mencoba menggenggamnya secara wibawa.

_"Hati harus dinaungi oleh kehangatan dan kehangatan akan memberikan jiwa, simpati, perasaan, pemikiran dan pertimbangan, rasional bahkan logika. Otak hanya motor penggerak sebagai penekan intensitas, yaitu tekad. Hati lah yang menentukan bahwa setiap pribadi berbeda dan unik._

_Jika kamu mau tahu jawaban dari 'teman'-ku... dia hanya, 'Hn.' Tanpa jawaban pasti berarti tidak ada ketentuan, terombang-ambing sebagai pengikut arus... tertekan bersama keniatan yang tumpang-tindih sampai segalanya berkembang sebagai obsesi di luar eksposisi. Sedangkan dirimu... masih mempunyai hati."_

Antara ketiga sisi selain soal keanggotaannya sebagai kelompok yakuza Toyotomi...

Mungkin rasa bersalah.

Mungkin sekedar mencoba mengorek kelanjutan informasi dari yang tersebut 'rencana' dari kedua belah pihak.

Mungkin... 'Mitsunari' JUGA penasaran tentang Ieyasu si samurai, apa langkah dari situasi 'bertukar' semenjak keterangan tentang '_chairman'_ Tokugawa dari _Dokuganryu_ di sebelahnya. Walau sekedar logika dari informasi _Sparrow_; sejelasnya para '_Red Pole_' hadir dalam acara pernikahan tersebut, termasuk rival-nya.

Dan sejauh ketidakinginannya mengakui kata-kata si pemuda yang terngiang dalam kepalanya...

Ya, dirinya MASIH mempunyai hati.

_'Tokugawa Ieyasu...'_ Kesalnya dengan membatin.

"_Sparrow_? Zabii dan Sorin? Tapi kau... mengingat soal Ieyasu yang se-'kandang' denganmu, kan?"

Interogasi dari Masamune menyadarkan 'Mitsunari' bahwa dirinya berada dalam fokus pembicaraan.

Wajah 'Mitsunari' pun bersemu merah sewaktu disinggung soal Ieyasu si samurai.

"_Sparrow_ adalah nama lain Chosokabe Motochika. Sorin yang memberikan '_nickname'_ itu saat berhasil mengalahkannya dalam duel _shotgun_.

Zabii merupakan mentor Sorin, mantan _padre_. aku tidak banyak mengenal pria itu karena hobinya '_traveling'_ dan sering meminjam jalur perdagangan milik kelompok yakuza Chosokabe untuk urusan impor persenjataan ilegal yang nantinya diberi nomor seri dan dijual ke militer _Nihon_. Tentu saja terdapat perhitungan bagi keuntungan antara dia dan _Sparrow_, meski lebih sering tidak membayar karena peran-serta Sorin sebagai aliansi Chosokabe. Selebihnya... Zabii pernah melakukan hubungan kerjasama dengan Tokugawa.

Sedangkan Otomo Sorin, mantan putra altar, lahir di Eropa; pemuda yang lunatik. Cirinya: rambutnya pirang pendek sedikit ikal, selalu bicara tentang ajaran Xavi, senang memakai topi pet, _shotgun_ senjata andalannya, juga menyukai penggunaan bom C4 untuk 'berpesta'.  
Prestasi tersarapnya... dia pernah menghabisi sekelompok mafia menggunakan beberapa tank yang dikendalikan via komputer, lalu mengambil alih sebagai Godfather. Lumayan ahli dalam bidang mekanik, juga IT seperti menciptakan program sampai urusan _hacking_.  
Dan... aku tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana awal mula pertemuannya dengan _Sparrow_ sampai berakhir aliansi. Tapi pemuda itu ditugaskan oleh _Sparrow_ untuk mericuhkan rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat; dia berniat membunuh _Dokuganryuu_-ku." Terangnya secara panjang lebar.

Bayangan Yukimura soal 'Sorin' langsung tertuju ke ingatan tentang pemuda yang menembak 'Kasuga'.

Masamune lebih teliti mengambil kesimpulan... "Jadi, _Sparrow_ adalah mantanmu?" Tanyanya seraya menatap datar secara sedatar-datarnya ke si penyetir.

"O-oi! Tetap pada subyek!" Seru 'Mitsunari' untuk menyamarkan tampangnya yang semakin bersemu merah.

"Heeee~? Menarik." Goda Masamune.

"Be- berisik!" 'Mitsunari' segera mengalihkan ke topik selanjutnya.

"Dan... soal Ieyasu... aku... Ehm, kuharap aku melupakannya. Maksudku dia-... kami- um- aku dan dia sedang... 'bercakap-cakap'. Kau tahu, dia sedikit... err- menyebalkan, selalu bertanya dan... ya begitu. Pokoknya menyebalkan. Menyebutku teman seenaknya, berbicara seolah-olah mengenalku. Dan kurasa... aku dengan temannya sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Maksudku kembaranku, dia kelewatan menyebalkan." Lanjutnya sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

Sebelum Masamune sempat bertanya mengapa '_The Ripper_' bisa membandingkan diri dengan 'kembaran', kalimat terutara kembali dari mulut 'Mitsunari'.

"Aku... melihat kekuatannya, elemen tanah kurasa, namun seterang matahari."

"Apa Ieyasu-_dono_ melukaimu, Mitsunari-_dono_?" Sela Yukimura dengan penampakan khawatir.

"Uh, tidak-tidak." Geleng 'Mitsunari', lalu melanjutkan, "Ieyasu saat itu... memegangi bidang dadanya seperti kesakitan. Entahlah. Sudah kucoba untuk menenangkannya. Setelahnya aku _black-out_."

Masamune BARU INGAT soal Ieyasu yang ditinggalkannya di kamar mandi 'Markas Besar' Tokugawa.

_'Astaga... bagaimana aku bisa sampai melupakan si-kon bocah itu...' _Pikirnya karena janjinya untuk membahas keadaan aneh pemuda itu. _'Tampaknya lagi-lagi aku terlalu fokus dengan Yukimura...'_

Sementara Yukimura meneruskan perbincangan, kali ini tentang seseorang yang spesifik.

"Mitsunari-_dono_, aku tidak banyak mengenal seperti apa pria yang tersebut rival bagimu. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisa menceritakan sedikit soal _Dokuganryuu_-mu? Bukankah beliau berstatus seorang polisi? Lalu penempatan misi, selayaknya Kasuga _Hanchou_ yang mendedikasikan keseluruhan waktunya demi penyelesaian sebuah kasus; sampai dimanakah penyelesaian yang diinginkan beliau? Tidakkah dengan kematian Chief Hisahide Matsunaga, seharusnya penyamaran beserta segala tugas telah usai?"

Kedua mata 'Mitsunari' kini menjadi sayu. Dan jawaban yang meluncur nyaris serupa desis.

"Hmph. Mana mungkin tugasnya selesai selama para _Kumichou_ dan para '_Red Pole_' masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Kategori 'yakuza', berarti semua. Setiap pemimpin selalu mempunyai pengganti, baik dari formalitas polisi sampai yakuza sekalipun. Yang berpengalaman mengenal kancah peperangan antara kedua sisi, _Dokuganryuu_-ku merupakan asset, istilahnya: jembatan penghubung. Semoga saja aku sanggup membunuhnya kalau dia berani menyentuh Hideyoshi-_sama_."

Masamune memperhatikan rona kontroversi dari ekspresi si penyetir, membuatnya bertanya secara konklusi. "Kau menyukainya."

'Mitsunari' mengangguk.

"Parahnya, aku mencintainya. Part terbaik darinya yang membuatku terpana: dia benar-benar pandai dalam bertaktik relevan, mampu mempermainkan verbal dalam alur baik manis maupun sarkastis, juga selalu mampu menghabisi lawan-lawannya dalam ketenangan meski otaknya sekacau seorang _junky_ yang lagi _high_.  
Oh ya, dia perokok, pemadat, _fetish_ dengan tingkah _masochist_, sekaligus bisa memasang banyak topeng dengan berbagai tema dimana saja dan dengan siapa saja. Sangat '_armed and dangerous_' dalam segala bidang." Paparnya.

Tidak lupa menekankan hal terpenting.

"Kalian tidak tahu rasanya dunia hitam ini, dunia dimana orang-orang berlaku egois, saling _backstabbing_. Sedangkan dia... kalau berkata akan menjaga, itulah yang akan dilakukannya apapun komitmennya. Terhadap pemuda favorit-nya, bahkan terhadap orang-orang dari kelompok yakuza Takeda. Kisah '_heroic'_-nya sebagai dua sisi senyatanya terdengar seperti idola.  
Tapi kalau berpengalaman sejalan dengannya, sekali saja dia menanggapi... Kalian akan merasakan bagaimana Neraka yang dijalaninya; perlakuan kejam hingga semua versi rusak secara serusak-rusaknya."

Kedua samurai hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

"Mm. Baiklah, tentang _Dokuganryuu_-ku. Penyamarannya sudah hampir empat tahun lebih, seluk-beluk terhadap dunia hitam ini baginya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan." Lanjut 'Mitsunari' sambil mengganti gigi persneleng, agak menurunkan kecepatan sewaktu melihat plang penunjuk jalan bertulisan: 'Bandara Internasional Narita 1 km.'

"Dengar, setiap _Kumichou_ memiliki sistem sendiri-sendiri. Contohnya kelompok yakuza Tokugawa, mereka bukanlah _playground_ standar bagiku karena orang-orang yang mengelilingi para '_Red Pole_' memiliki formasi _squad_ sekelas para agen terlatih.  
Lalu kelompok yakuza Oda memprioritaskan memaksimalkan pengerekrutan orang-orang tersinting, mantan kriminal. Dan aku tidak akan membuka sistem Hideyoshi-_sama_." Wanti-wantinya.

"Kalau mau dihubung-hubungkan, disini, langkah Hisahide Matsunaga memasukkan seorang MPD yang berkemampuan 'mencolok' sekaligus berani mengambil keputusan membunuh tanpa pengecualian, MEMANG dimaksudkan untuk mencari perhatian para _Kumichou_. Tentu saja peran mereka tidaklah turun langsung, melainkan mendengarkan rekomendasi dari para '_Red Pole_'.  
Sebagai awal, _Dokuganryuu_-ku berada dalam kelompok yakuza Oda untuk membangun personaliti terbajingan. Itu masuk akal karena Oda merupakan kelompok yakuza terkuat sebelum sejarah lama tentang Toyotomi dan Tokugawa yang mendeklarasikan berpisah dari kesatuan Oda." Terangnya dikemudian.

Masih diteruskan, kali ini seakan mendongeng.

"Pengetahuanku tentangnya, dimulai semenjak menyelidiki keberadaan nama '_Ryuu'_ karena nama itu mendadak santer berpartisipasi dalam berbagai kegiatan kriminalitas berbahaya, menjadikan nama itu terhitung sebagai kandidat terbaik bagi kelompok yakuza Oda.  
Puncaknya, nama itu mendapatkan pamor, '_Dokuganryuu'_; semenjak permasalahan keluarga Sanada, keluarga yang menyuport Tokugawa, dimana menjadikan kelompok yakuza Tokugawa menaruh harga tinggi terhadap kepalanya."

"..." Masamune di detik itu menyadari pemikiran... 'tumbal'. Selayaknya pertama kalinya dirinya melihat warna 'merah', Sanada Genjirou Yukimura yang sekarang berada di pelukannya.

Pertanyaannya: dimana sangkut-paut 'Tokugawa' dengan 'Takeda' karena di detik itu kembarannya tertera dalam label 'Oda'. Sedangkan cerita dari 'Yuki', tersebut kalau kelompok yakuza tempat ayahnya-lah yang mengkhianati.

Sementara 'Mitsunari' menerangkan.

"Aku pernah meng-_hack_ database NPA pusat untuk mencari 'tikus', para penyusup, dan tidak sengaja membaca laporan Detektif Masamune soal perlakuan '_chairman'_ Oda yang sangat buruk, beberapa kali dia menelan penyiksaan fisik beserta mental karena Nobunaga mengendus hubungan kekasih, Tsuruhime, yang berasal dari keluarga Saica. Alasannya mudah, Saica Magoichi merupakan salah satu '_Red Pole_' Tokugawa.  
Dan dari situasi keluarga Sanada... perkembangan laporan akhirnya mencapai titik terbaik. Dan nama '_Dokuganryuu' _semakin terkenal, ditakuti oleh banyak pihak karena tidak ada 'target' yang pernah lolos darinya, bahkan dia selalu terlihat menemani Nobunaga kemanapun secara personal.

Sayangnya insiden Akechi Mitsuhide mengobrak-abrik keluarga Saica, membunuh Tsuruhime; _Dokuganryuu_-ku hengkang dengan menjual sebagian informasi tentang Oda ke Tokugawa, melalui Saica Magoichi, dimana rekomendasi status '_Red Pole_' sepertinya berasal dari wanita itu... dan _Dokuganryuu_-ku berakhir di atas ranjang si '_chairman'_ Tokugawa nyaris bertepatan momen Takeda dirumorkan memilih suksesor: Sanada Genjirou Yukimura."

Masamune mengerutkan alis kirinya untuk penempatan kata 'berakhir' terhubung 'ranjang'.

Fokusnya terkhusus situasi 'intimasi' itu, dipastikan kalau kembarannya SENGAJA melepaskan 'Yukimura' karena MENGETAHUI tentang pemilihan suksesor. Dan problema: 'Takeda' dinyatakan tidak memihak.

_'Mungkinkah kembaranku berlaku sebagai gigolo terhadap Kumichou Tokugawa demi menjaga Yuki agar pemuda itu tetap aman dalam perlindungan kelompok yakuza Takeda?'_ Pikirnya.

Berarti, tersebab pautan kekasih dengan 'Tsuruhime'; antara 'Magoichi' secara tidak langsung menyuport informasi tentang berbagai kegiatan kelompok yakuza untuk kembarannya, dimana pilihan hengkang berpucuk pada kelompok yakuza Tokugawa, ATAU terdapat pertimbangan dari saran lain yang memaksa kembarannya berkiblat kesana.

_'Sebentar, kapan kembaranku bertemu dengan Kojuuro?'_ Pikirnya.

'Mitsunari' MASIH melanjutkan.

"Keluarga Takeda tidak terbilang sebagai satu yang terkuat, melainkan satu yang bisa 'menarik' berbagai _Kumichou_ yakuza-yakuza kecil sebagai perkumpulan besar. Kurasa _Dokuganryuu_-ku mengetahui itu; memanfaatkan 'dendam' seorang Sanada untuk memimpin Takeda menghancurkan kelompok yakuza Oda.  
Pertimbanganku, taktik menyingkirkan Oda terlebih dahulu akan memudahkan mengoposisikan Tokugawa terhadap Toyotomi. Sayangnya pemuda itu tidak berjiwa pemimpin, memilih sibuk kuliah dan menjalani kehidupan yang damai, alias tutup mata saja."

"..." Yukimura JUGA menyayangkan pilihan 'memimpin'. Padahal dirinya belajar mati-matian untuk mencapai level _Oyakata-sama_. Tapi kembarannya...

Suara 'Mitsunari' yang merangkai kalimat, mengembalikan perhatian Yukimura untuk mendengarkan.

"Langkah _Dokuganryuu_-ku mengambil semua anggota-anggota yang dikumpulkan oleh Takeda ke dalam naungan keluarga Date sebagai syarat sewaktu aku kalah telak darinya... SEMULA kuduga demi perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. Dan praduga lain atas pertimbangan sisi 'polisi', sekali lagi didasari kemungkinan untuk mengadu domba; mereka hendak dijadikan sebagai 'saksi' untuk menjatuhkan kelompok yakuza Tokugawa, otomatis nantinya tinggal mengoposisikan Oda terhadap Toyotomi."

"..." Masamune mulai mengakui nilai 'baik' dari kembarannya tersebab ribetnya 'meringankan beban' dari misi sebagai seorang polisi, ditambah dendam terhadap kelompok yakuza Oda dikarenakan soal 'Tsuruhime', sekaligus harus menjauhkan 'Yuki' yang terjepit dalam kekacauan.

'Mitsunari' bicara kembali.

"KINI, jika melihat dia mempunyai begitu banyak orang suruhan terpercaya berkat merengkuh kelompok yakuza Takeda, pradugaku: dia berniat membangun kelompok yakuza Date, berarti terpisah dari Tokugawa."

Masamune pun menghubungkan. "Tunggu, menurutmu _Kumichou_ Tokugawa mengetahui kemungkinan itu dan... membunuh Yuki untuk memberi '_example'_ terhadapnya?"

"Bisa jadi," jawab 'Mitsunari'. Tapi dari segi pertimbangannya sendiri...

"Namun tingkah Ieyasu dari apa yang kulihat dari _Dokuganryuu_-ku... pemuda itu sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu masalah. Alasan di balik itu sendiri sama sekali tidak kuketahui. Pria itu selalu menyimpan apapun ribetnya 'beban', sepertinya hanya Katakura Kojuuro yang mengerti tentang _Dokuganryuu_-ku.  
_Sparrow_ sih menduga kalau Ieyasu dan Nobunaga tidak sepenuhnya bersanding sebagai lawan, meski tersebut keduanya musuh bebuyutan."

"Um..." Yukimura menyela, "Katakura-_dono_ bicara kalau hubungan antara dirinya dengan beliau hanya sebatas Tuan dan Ajudan. Dan pertanyaanku: lalu kalau mengetahui tentang Ieyasu dan Nobunaga, kenapa beliau memilih kelompok yakuza Tokugawa? Bukankah berdiri bagi kelompok yakuza Toyotomi lebih bertema... lawan?"

"..." Masamune kini memicing serius atas penempatan kata 'lawan' terhubung 'Toyotomi'.

_'Bocah ini... semakin pintar berstrategi...'_ Pikirnya, terdapat _excitement_ sekaligus... sedih, kalau-kalau pertimbangan itu suatu saat bakal serius menjadi pilihan dari seorang '_Tiger of Kai_' muda.

Ya, berdiri sebagai oposisi. Itulah yang ditakutkannya.

Sementara 'Mitsunari' mengerutkan kedua alisnya kala menjawab, "Dendam. Untuk Ieyasu, karena diketahuinya bahwa Ieyasu-lah yang berada di balik pembunuhan Tsuruhime. Entah apa Magoichi mengetahui soal itu, kuyakinkan wanita itu sepenuhnya setia terhadap Ieyasu."

Juga menekankan.

"Tapi _Dokuganryuu_-ku JUGA memiliki perhitungan personal dengan Nobunaga, _tampaknya_. Aku tidak terlalu tahu kisah mereka. Tapi semenjak menjadi seorang '_Red Pole_' Tokugawa, laporan yang ditulis oleh Detektif Masamune tidak lagi mendetil.  
Dan sekarang... _Sparrow_ memastikan bahwa Nobunaga telah merekrut _Dokuganryuu_-ku kembali, semenjak urusan 'sebuah mata'. Tersebab apapun 'mata', berarti Nobunaga akan terus mengawasi '_Ryuu'_ kesayangannya.  
Permasalahan disini: Nobunaga selalu berpindah tempat, tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya. Maka kau sebagai sukarelawan 'bertukar posisi', diharapkan dapat mengeluarkan Nobunaga.  
Antara para cecunguk Oda menghubungimu karena mengira kau adalah dia, ATAU kau berbuat sesuatu yang terburuk terhadap keluarga Date sehingga _Dokuganryuu_-ku sangat _pissed_, berakhir membuka mulut soal dimana posisi Nobunaga sekarang."

"Begitu..." guman Masamune. "Pemuda itu, Sorin kurasa... dia berkata kalau Nobunaga memberinya mata. Sebenarnya secara donor atau supernatural?" Tanyanya segera.

"Mata beliau tidaklah normal..." Timpal Yukimura.

'Mitsunari' pun melirik. "Seperti apa memangnya?" Walau Motochika sewaktu di kabin sudah memberitahu rupa, _cross-check_ tetap harus dicoba.

Yukimura mendesah panjang, namun menjawab.

"Warna iris serupa Masamune-_dono_, namun... berpupil kucing." Seraya menatap wajah rival-nya, dimana sorot mata itu tertuju padanya. "Beliau menggunakan senjata pistol dan peluru-peluru hasil tembakannya berlibat petir biru."

"Hanya pistol? Dia tidak memakai pedang?" Cecar 'Mitsunari', melewatkan keterangan 'petir biru'.

"Bicara tentang pedang..." Sela Masamune. "Pedang Kojuuro-ku sepertinya tertinggal di tempat itu, Starbucks..."

Mendengar itu, 'Mitsunari' pun tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah punya enam, memangnya kuat bawa berapa?" Godanya sewaktu mengganti gigi persneleng, lalu membelokkan setir kembali, memasuki gerbang terdepan area bandara.

Masamune menoleh ke '_The Ripper'_. "Di dunia yang _madness_ ini... Setidaknya MASIH ADA hal yang terpenting bagiku, selain rival-ku. Memori pun, sudah merupakan penyemangat. Kau tidak mengenal sistemku, _Grim Reaper_."

'Mitsunari' mengedip atas panggilan tersebut. "Kau... memberiku... _nickname_?" Tanyanya, sedikit terperangah.

"Haaaa?" Tanya Masamune, tidak jelas dengan pembahasan '_nickname'_.

Yukimura secara iseng menegaskan topik soal '_nickname'_, "Apa... beliau memberikanmu _nickname_, Mitsunari-_dono_?"

Wajah 'Mitsunari' lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"Err... setelah dia mengalahkanku, dia... menyebutku _Prince of Misfortune_. Semenjak itu, aku sering disebut pembawa sial." Terangnya disertai desah, kemudian menambahkan.

"Panggilanku tetap '_The Ripper_', tidak perlu memusingkannya. _Dokuganryuu_-ku memang doyan seenaknya memberikan _nickname_ pada orang. Kurasa dia juga sudah menyelidikiku, kisahku bersama _Sparrow_. Dan aku tidak akan mengungkap kisahku, Sanada."

"Lalu... apa panggilannya untuk kembaranku?" Tanya Yukimura kembali, terdengar penasaran.

'Mitsunari' tidak menoleh saat menjawab sepatah kata.

"Yuki."

"..." Masamune langsung diam dalam konsentrasi berpikir.

Sedangkan Yukimura lagi-lagi berbicara iseng secara bercanda. "Tampaknya tidak berbeda dengan Masamune-_dono_. Keiji juga diberi _nickname_: _Onna-Otoko_."

'Mitsunari' spontan tertawa terbahak.

"Maeda Keiji di dunia sana? Oke, kalau itu sih, aku seratus persen setuju. _Man_, rambutnya panjang sekali. Menurutku meski tubuhnya terlihat _macho_, sikapnya cukup _mellow_. Ahh~ Jadi ingin mencoba menggodanya.  
Tapi... dasar kalian _Dokuganryuu_, berarti tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Kuyakinkan kau bisa berbaur dalam keluarga Date dengan mudah, Date Masamune." Keyakinannya terhadap _Dokuganryuu_ di sebelahnya.

Masamune tidak mengikuti alur canda; malah menggenggam rambut ekor rival-nya, mengelus perlahan...

Berikutnya mendadak menariknya sehingga kepala pemuda itu mendongak.

"Ma- Masamune-_dono_?"

Yukimura jelas bingung tepat rival-nya maju membuka mulut... meraup sisi lehernya.

"Ma- ahh...!"

Membuatnya mengerang begitu baris gigi terasa merajam kulit lehernya, sehingga jemari tangan kirinya reflek mencengkeram kain pakaian rumah sakit kenaan rival-nya.

Erangan-erangan tersebut, DARI mulut Yukimura...

"..." 'Mitsunari' pun melirik ke _Dokuganryuu_ di sebelahnya.

Sementara Masamune mengulum, diimbuh geratan gigi kala menyedot, keras.

"A- Ahh! Masamune—" Yukimura tersentak seketika tangan sepasang rival-nya meraba pahanya, diseling menarik ujung kain pakaian rumah sakit kenaannya. Perlahan jemari itu menyelip ke sela antara pangkal paha dan memegang—

'Mitsunari' langsung membanting setir, meminggirkan mobil ke parkiran depan salah satu lobby kedatangan, berlanjut mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Masamune sebelum jemari itu memainkan barang kemaluan milik Yukimura.

"Oi! Hentikan!" Peringatan darinya.

Sedangkan si pemilik tangan melepaskan gigitan, membiarkan saliva mengalir pada bekas gigitan, dimana pada partial kulit tersebut tercap jejak memar yang sangat merah.

Kemudian...

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Masamune kala sorot tatapan tertuju untuk 'Mitsunari', bahkan terdapat intrik... menantang.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari diriku, tadi? Dia... kah?" Lanjutnya, seraya melepaskan genggaman pada rambut ekor rival-nya

Sementara 'Mitsunari' memicing atas penempatan intonasi beserta... raut yang...

Jemari yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan _Dokuganryuu_ si samurai, tengah gemetar. Kecambuk rasa yang barusan saja meluap; terhadap rival-nya, berbanding penampakan serupa, wajah bertema penggoda, begitu sensual...

Dan cara menaruh kesan membuatnya cemburu...

Saat 'Mitsunari' bertindak reflek; maju mendekat, mencondongkan badan seiring—

...Di depan bibir '_The Ripper_', Masamune menyunggingkan senyum... sedingin es.

Sangat persis... _dengannya_.

'Mitsunari' pun tidak tanggung menarik pergelangan tangan digenggamannya, sehingga Masamune terbawa alur gaya tarik.

"...!" Yukimura menatap syok seketika mulut milik kedua pria saling beradu...

Sejalan aliran _spark_ intimasi se-literal-nya penampilan kilatan-kilatan petir biru di sekujur tubuh rival-nya.

"...Nghh-" Masamune kini memicing penuh pengertian ancaman saat memberikan kesempatan bagi 'Mitsunari' menyelipkan lidah ke celah katup mulutnya, kutat gesekan antara lidah segera terjadi bersama pendalaman ciuman yang minus penjajakan interaksi, dan—

**"BRAK!"**

'Mitsunari' didorong oleh Masamune; tubuhnya tidak ayal lagi terpental hingga punggung menabrak kaca sisi pengemudi. Pastinya kaca itu retak.

"_Disgusting_...!" Geram Masamune sambil menyeka mulutnya.

Sementara 'Mitsunari' mendesis antara kesal dan kesakitan. "Kau yang mengundangku, bangsat!" Sejelasnya tidak mau kalah.

"INI maksudku!" Bentak Masamune, agak kehilangan _cool_-nya. "Jika aku memakai penutup mata model kasa dan bergaya serupanya, bisakah KALIAN membedakanku dengannya?!"

Yukimura berniat menyela soal perbedaan mata. "Masamu—"

"Hanya ada satu yang datang. Sudah pasti, satu yang kembali." Potong Masamune, kini mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku tidak tahu kemampuan Otani Yoshitsugu yang berada di dunia ini. Tapi JIKA Otani Yoshitsugu yang berada di dunia sana bisa mengirim jiwa Sasuke melewati perbatasan dimensi..."

"..." Yukimura baru mengerti maksud pernyataan '_Oyakata-sama_' tentang...

_"Dua dunia terancam musnah karena celah di antara perbedaan dimensi. Celah disebabkan kekuatan di luar eksposisi, terlalu dasyat dan asing, mengganggu keseimbangan. Alam kematian terdominasi, sehingga INI..."_

_"...Aku seharusnya sudah tiada, sekarang jadi berkelana. Lainnya pun sama dan INI berbahaya."_

_'Sebentar, kehadiran Sasuke kah yang...'_ Pemikiran polos Yukimura tersela suara 'Mitsunari'.

"Urus yang terutama dulu!"

Namun Masamune TETAP melanjutkan, kali ini tertuju bagi rivalnya.

"Menaruh pertaruhan dengan menjadikanmu sebagai pokok persoalan antara aku dan dia. Coba pertimbangkan, Yukimura... Kenapa dia melepaskanmu untukku? Kenapa dia memilih berjalan sendiri meski kau bilang, tadi di rumah sakit, dia bicara tentang Oda padamu, benar? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dia menilai dan memancingmu saat berkata '_done'_...?"

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" Sela 'Mitsunari' sewaktu memasang gigi persneleng ke kondisi _null_ dan menarik _handrem_ tanpa mematikan mesin mobil karena dipastikan apapun argumen ini bakal berlangsung SANGAT lama.

Di sisi Yukimura yang sedang menelaah setiap kalimat rival-nya...

"Maksudmu... beliau... sengaja mengharapkan aku untuk... membangkitkan Takeda... bersamamu?"

Kesimpulan itu terdengar ragu-ragu.

Sedangkan Masamune mulai mengerti sedikit 'taktik' kembarannya yang seolah-olah bersikap tidak perduli terhadap Sanada Genjirou Yukimura yang _ini_, mungkin terhadap _keduanya_. Ditambah 'permainan' yang diminta oleh kembarannya...

_"...Mungkin menguntungkanmu. Mungkin menjerumuskanmu."_

_'Shit!'_ Komentar batinnya sewaktu menerangkan termudah, utaraannya hampir terdengar selayaknya hasil rangkuman.

"Dia adalah seorang polisi, detektif yang menyamar, pintar memanipulasi, dan ambisius. Setidaknya minimal dia dan Kasuga sudah bertukar kata selama semalam sebelum dini hari.  
Berarti ada _possibility_ rencana bahwa aku dan Yukimura membutuhkan 'tempat' selama di dunia ini. Berarti JUGA memperhitungkan bahwa aku akan mengambil alih keluarga Date.  
Jadi... kalau Yukimura membangkitkan Takeda, otomatis aku adalah pelindung Yukimura, membuatku _stucked_ dengan rival-ku.  
Yang terpenting, dia mengetahui kalau kepalanya sedang diincar oleh berbagai pihak. Maka berlaku 'membuang' dan '_done'_ ... dia berniat melepaskan diri dari kukungan keluarga Date beserta permasalahan yakuza.  
Dengan kematian Chief Hisahide Matsunaga, lalu malangnya... Detektif Kasuga; maka kondisinya sekarang _invisible_, tidak terdeteksi. Dan semakin buruk: dengan maksud mengunci posisiku dan posisi Yukimura di dalam kesibukan per-yakuza-an, plus melihat kekuatanku dan kekuatan Yukimura; dipastikan dia sekarang sedang mencari keempat samurai lainnya, antara berniat membangkitkan kekuatan mereka, ATAU membawa mereka semua sebagai... _spesimen_ bagi Otani Yoshitsugu yang berada di dunia ini."

'Mitsunari' tertegun.

_'Sejauh itu...? Dia sudah selangkah jauh ke depan... sejauh itu?'_ Pikirnya.

"Bawa aku ke Ieyasu." Lanjut Masamune pada '_The Ripper_'.

"Huh? Kau bercanda, kan? Aku dari kelompok yakuza Toyotomi!" Timpal 'Mitsunari'.

Masamune melirik ke lawan bicaranya.

"Aku selalu memiliki Oshuu untuk kembali. Andaikan dia hanya memiliki keluarga Date baginya untuk kembali... Bagaimanapun rumah utamanya adalah dimanapun _Kumichou_ Tokugawa berada, benar?" Tekannya.

'Mitsunari' pun menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan tingkah pening.

"Tetap tidak ada urusan antara _Dokuganryuu_-ku dengan Ieyasu-mu. Dan aku percaya kalau Ieyasu-mu tidak sebodoh itu soal membedakan." Sahutnya secara asal. "Lagipula Motochika-mu berada dalam pengawasan _Sparrow_, mereka berhasil menekan _Dokuganryuu_-ku sehingga kemungkinan posisinya diketahui. Tinggal mencari Motonari-mu."

Sedangkan pertimbangan Masamune...

_'Begitu. Dan dengan kontak antara kembaranku dan Sparrow, kembaranku pastinya memilih cara termudah, membiarkan Sparrow dan Motochika untuk mencari Motonari. Yang tertinggal... HANYA Ieyasu yang paling menguntungkan bagi kembaranku.'_

Masamune kembali menerangkan singkat pada '_The Ripper_', sekaligus terkhusus bagi rival-nya.

"Dengar dulu. Di duniaku... Ieyasu adalah seorang pemimpin teritori besar semenjak kematian Oda Nobunaga. Dan dia termasuk hitungan kaya, sanggup memenuhi ketertarikannya terhadap teknologi dari Barat; buktinya Honda Tadakatsu berulang kali hadir meski berulang kali telah hancur lebur.  
Sekarang hubungkan saja. Pengenalan kembaranku terhadap persenjataan, dikombo pengetahuan _gadget_; _Dokuganryuu_-mu merupakan asset berharga. Bahkan kembaranku sendiri membutuhkan suport _ally_ seandainya dia mau mengambil perananku di duniaku."

Yukimura langsung membantah keterangan rival-nya, "Ieyasu-_dono_ tidak mungkin memikirkan urusan perang tentang shogun- maksudku... tidak di dunia INI; dia selalu mementingkan jalinan _bond_!"

"Jangan _naive_!" Balas Masamune pada rival-nya. "Kau pergi dariku karena kau melihatku dengannya, itu pengakuanmu, benar?! Dia menginginkanku sebagai jenderalnya! Kalau kau mendengar apa yang dijanjikannya untukku..."

Masamune menggantung kalimatnya, lalu mendesah lelah.

"Ieyasu adalah pemuda yang ambisius. Tidak heran kalau kembarannya juga mampu memimpin salah satu dari kelompok yakuza terbesar." Paparnya.

"Dunia ini seperti kaca, merefleksikan 'sisi lain' dari masing-masing pribadi di dunia kita, Yukimura; mungkin tidak semua, kebanyakan sih iya. Sayangnya demi apapun kepentingannya, kembaranku rela berlaku serupa gigolo." Imbuhnya dikemudian.

"Hei!" 'Mitsunari' menyela karena tidak suka kalau rival-nya dihina seburuk itu.

Berikut menekankan, "Waktuku terbatas, oke! Kita harus menyewa helikopter ke Yamagata, baru urusanmu nanti dengan Ieyasu-mu."

"Dasar berisik. Kalau terburu-buru ya sudah jalankan mobilnya! Memangnya dimana sih helikopternya?!" Komentar Masamune dengan ekspresi kesal karena penjelasannya hanya masuk kuping kiri dan keluar kuping kanan begitu saja.

"Lalu... Mitsunari-_dono_- Maksudku, bagaimana dengan kabar Ishida Mitsunari dari duniaku...?" Sela Yukimura, mencoba menenangkan keduanya menggunakan alih-alih topik baru.

'Mitsunari' tetap cuek bebek saat membuka mulut, berniat menjawab.

Namun sedetiknya urung seketika mengingat berita dari _Sparrow_ tentang: 'TELAH mendapatkan sepasang.'

"..." Sejelasnya membuatnya terhenyak tepat kata-kata Ieyasu si samurai terngiang dalam kepala.

_"Kamu... tidak pernah memiliki opsi menunggu?"_

Disangkutkan dengan acara pernikahan...

Berujung praduga dari _Sparrow_ bahwa _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ berada disana untuk bersiasat antara menemani atau menculik pemuda itu.

Dan pengenalannya terhadap rival-nya...

Digabungkan semua kesimpulan dari _Dokuganryuu_ di sebelahnya, dimana bersama kelengkapan pemaparan tentang Ieyasu si samurai.

Sekaligus pengenalannya dengan sifat pemuda itu...

_"Kalau memaksa, dimana seni dalam berburu."_

"_Fuck_!" Seru 'Mitsunari' tiba-tiba.

Masamune mengerutkan alis kirinya sewaktu memperhatikan pria itu mengambil keenam pedang katananya. "Hoi! Jauhkan tanganmu dari—"

"Siapa yang memberikan keenamnya?" Tanya 'Mitsunari' saat mengecek masing-masing pedang dari sarung sampai ujung bilah katana.

"Kasuga _Hanchou_." Sela Yukimura, kini tertarik mengetahui apa yang berada dalam pikiran pria yang sibuk meraba gagang pedang secara seksama, malah pria itu mengambil ponsel dan memencet sesuatu pada layar sentuh, berakhir sisi kamera belakang di-_scan_-kan pada sepanjang gagang.

"Dan kau bilang, 'Setidaknya minimal dia dan Kasuga sudah bertukar kata selama semalam sebelum dini hari.' Wanita itu sudah mati, benar?" Tekan 'Mitsunari' sewaktu memasukkan bilah pedang kesekian dan mengambil pedang baru, meneruskan mengecek.

Masamune pun mendapatkan keterkaitan dari—

"Shhhh!" _Shush_ 'Mitsunari' tepat _Dokuganryuu_ di sebelahnya membuka mulut hendak menyahuti.

"..." Masamune dan Yukimura ikut maju melihat sewaktu pria itu menguak jalinan kain pada gagang pedang yang berada dipegangan, lalu...

Dari ujung gagang pedang, sebuah alat kecil... mirip kancing yang sangat tipis.

"_FUCK_! Dia mendengar semua pembicaraan kita!" Geram 'Mitsunari', berlanjut membentak ke alat kecil tersebut.

"_DOKUGANRYUU_! Apa kau MASIH menyimpan dendam?!"

Berikutnya meremas alat kecil itu sambil membuka jendela, kemudian melempar benda remuk tersebut.

"Hei, apa-apaan?" Tanya Masamune begitu si pengendara menurunkan _handrem_ disambung memasang gigi persneleng dan menjalankan kendaraan.

"Mitsunari...-_dono_?" Guman Yukimura, cukup terheran-heran.

"Mereka berdua sudah bertukar kata, Ieyasu-mu dan _Dokuganryuu_-ku!" Sahut 'Mitsunari', kini SANGAT terdengar panik.

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang aneh...?" Komentar Masamune, cukup datar.

'Mitsunari' menggeleng arti 'bukan' saat mengutarakan, "Sebelumnya, saat kita tertangkap para petugas CIB, dia menggendong _Dokuganryuu_-ku. Kesimpulan darimu benar, maksudku... tentang _Dokuganryuu_-ku."

"Hoi-hoi. _Define_!" Balas Masamune secara tidak sabar karena melihat jam digital di _dashboard_ depan yang menunjukkan menjelang jam tujuh pagi.

"Mereka sudah saling mengenal! Apa itu membunyikan bel bagimu?!" Timpal 'Mitsunari'.

Masamune kini terdiam, berpikir.

_'Membunyikan...?' _

_Hell_, ya!

Karena menelaah situasi di kamar mandi, bagaimana cara Ieyasu yang mendadak menaruh afeksi secara... intimasi. Walau begitu, dirinya PUN saat itu...

'Mitsunari' memotong pemikiran Masamune.

"Antara _Dokuganryuu_-ku meminta wanita itu untuk menaruh '_bug'_... Pastinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Ieyasu-mu- Bukan, terhadap... 'Keluarga Besar' _Kumichou_ Tokugawa. Dan _Dokuganryuu_-ku benar-benar berpengalaman dengan Ieyasu. Sedangkan Ieyasu-mu mudah menjanjikan sesuatu. Ini... akan berakhir buruk." Terangnya.

Selama menyetir, kelanjutan iringan kata terus berjalan. Yang bisa dilakukan oleh kedua samurai adalah mendengarkannya baik-baik.

Yukimura sendiri sempat mengungkap soal perbincangan di mobil Jaguar XF milik _Dokuganryuu_ si pembunuh, sekaligus mimpi tentang '_Oyakata-sama_'.

Hingga berujung pada pernyataan...

"_Dokuganryuu_-ku berkeliaran tanpa menyenggol kalian karena dia MASIH mengemban misi- Hutang terhadap ketiga sisi."

Itu merupakan penutup pembicaraan karena mobil telah berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang menjadi kantor untuk menyewakan unit-unit helikopter.

**...**

Di gereja...

Tadi...

Tepat menjelang jam tujuh sewaktu mobil mentereng bertipe 'Ferrari 458' melaju masuk ke area parkir...

Si penyetir, 'Date Masamune', mematikan radio yang terhubung via USB ponsel; sebelumnya radio tersebut mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat berupa sesi percakapan.

_Transmitter_ yang awalnya sempat berupa rekaman, di sesi _live_ sangatlah jernih karena berdasarkan satelit. Berbeda dengan kualitas '_bug'_ kelasan pelacak. Tentu saja yang dimintanya pada 'Kasuga' membutuhkan _gate_ dari IP _address_ khusus milik CIB, berarti dipastikan tanpa _record_ dikarenakan perihal misi yang didiskusikan oleh 'Kasuga' bersifat rahasia.

Dan wanita itu telah gugur.

"_Bravo_, Ishida Mitsunari." Ucapnya secara pasif, sambil memarkir mobil.

Setelah me-_null_-kan gigi persneleng dan menarik handrem, 'Masamune' menaruh sejenak filter rokok dalam apit bibir dan menghembuskan kepul asap dari rongga mulutnya kala melirik ke kotak hadiah, ke tulisan label 'Harry Winston'.

"Heh," decaknya, berbarengan pintu dibukakan oleh seorang penjaga dari keluarga 'Date'.

Terdapat sekilas pertemuan pandang terhadap penjaga tersebut tepat 'Masamune' beranjak keluar dari mobil, dari sisi penyetir.

Pria itu, bawahannya hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis seolah-olah merupakan salam, sebenarnya adalah tanggapan kode.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' membalas senyum itu sambil membuang batang rokok yang menyala, ke tanah begitu saja. Lalu mengambil dua kotak hadiah dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju ke depan gereja.

...

..

.

Jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit, waktu sekarang.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan ganti untuk Pastor dan para putra altar...

Berbatasan ruangan tersebut; di atas ranjang peristirahatan yang merupakan tempat untuk beristirahat sementara bagi seorang Pastor...

"...Anhh-"

Iring-iringan suara desahan dari mulut Tokugawa Ieyasu...

Selama lidah 'Masamune' menjilat diseling mengulum pada sepanjang batang penis pemuda itu. Sementara jemari kedua tangannya antara membantu memegang penis tersebut, juga meraba _pack-pack_ otot dari perut... pinggang... paha... Berakhir pada kedua buah zakar lawan intimasinya.

"_Do_- _Dokuganryuu_... Nnh- dalam..." desah berintonasi perintah dari si pemuda...

Ieyasu berposisi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Jas telah tergeletak di pinggir ranjang. Sedangkan kemejanya tidak lagi terkancing dan set lingkar celananya hanya diturunkan sebatas pinggul.

Ya, INI seharusnya bukan intensi.

Tapi godaan yang diberikan bersama iming-iming kesanggupan...

Jemari tangan kanannya berulang kali menyeka rambut si '_Red Pole_', pria bertelanjang dada yang memberikan tubi-tubi buaian baginya. Dan sorot kedua matanya kini terarah sayu pada penutup mata kanan model kasa yang menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

_'Berbeda...'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Kumpulan-kumpulan rambut yang berada di sela-sela jemarinya terasa lembut terawat. Bila dibandingkan, rambut milik _Dokuganryuu_ yang dikenalnya terasa mencerminkan potongan asal yang berkesan apa adanya.

"...Nggh..." Ieyasu memicing penuh pendalaman kenikmatan seketika untuk kesekian kalinya penis-nya menjelajah jauh dalam kehangatan rongga mulut, mencapai pangkal kerongkong si '_Red Pole_'.

"...Na- Ahh-..."

Nafasnya semakin tersengal seiring apit dari bibir yang bergerak mengulum keseluruhan ukuran miliknya. Sentuhan baris gigi nyaris minus, terlalu lihai dan memacunya begitu mulut itu menyedotnya. DALAM.

"...Nnnhh- _Dokuganryuu_- Ha-ahh! Stop- Mmhh-..." Ieyasu sungguh keteteran karena terpacu sangat cepat, dipompa begitu... luar biasa nikmatnya. Bahkan mulut seorang wanita penghibur yang pernah melayaninya tidaklah sefasih ini. Padahal cincin-penis yang melingkar pada pangkal penis-nya benar-benar ketat, semestinya menahan.

Tapi setiap cengkeraman, cara sentuh, hingga penyajian permainan tarik-ulur yang sedaritadi membuatnya mabuk kepayang...

Mungkin tersebab oleh pancaran pesona yang tergambar dari wajah itu.

"Ohh- _Dokuganryuu- Dokuganryuu_...! Ohh- Ohhh!"

Tangan kanannya reflek menjambak rambut si '_Red Pole_' sehingga pautan kontak intimasi pun terlepas berbarengan—

"...Ahhh!" Erang Ieyasu saat benih terpompa begitu saja sejalan efek udara dingin akibat lumuran saliva. Ditambah jemari yang kini menggenggam erat batang penis-nya, tanpa mengocok, seakan mencoba membekap fase ejakulasi.

Dan 'Masamune' menggantung lidahnya tepat cairan semen melesat mengenai wajahnya.

Ieyasu yang melihat pemandangan itu, langsung melepaskan jambak, mengambil tisu dan membasuh wajah pria itu. "S-sori... Sori..." Ucapnya sambil mengelap perlahan pipi si '_Red Pole_'.

'Masamune' tersenyum.

"_It's fine_." Bisiknya kala tangan sepasangnya memegang jemari itu, lalu mengecup pergelangan tangan si pemuda. Aduan sorot mata tidak terputus sepanjang itu.

"_I miss you_, Ieyasu..." Desahnya dikemudian, diteruskan membuka mulut dan menggigit kulit nadi.

"Ah- _Dokuganryuu_..."

Tangan sepasang milik Ieyasu cepat menjambak rambut si '_Red Pole_', memberikan rona kasar kala beranjak maju membuka mulutnya.

'Masamune' segera melepaskan gigit, menyambut mulut pemuda itu; memejam seraya melepaskan pegangan pada jemari si pemuda dan bekerja membuka kuncian kepala sabuk sekaligus cekat membuka kait dan menurunkan retsleting celananya.

Kuncian antara mulut terjadi seiring lidah yang saling menyeka. Keduanya mempertontonkan gairah yang membara, semakin tidak terasa di luar kaidah keselarasan.

Ieyasu mulai menunjukkan ketidaksabaran.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' berusaha terus melayani gesekan antara lidah, tuntunan, sekaligus meresapi perputaran baur saliva. Mempelajari. Membiarkan pemuda yang menjadi lawan intimasinya untuk berimprovisasi menguasai alur memimpin.

"_Hot_..." desahnya saat mengendurkan kuncian antara mulut; lidahnya menyendok sisi bawah lidah milik Ieyasu, kemudian mulutnya mengulum lidah yang menyeka baris gigi atasnya dengan manis.

Jemari masih memegang batang penis pemuda itu, kini bergerak mengocok perlahan menetapkan rangsangan, cukup untuk memastikan batang tetap tegang meski telah melepaskan ejakulasi; diharapkan masih dapat melakukan orgasme beruntun.

Sementara tangan sepasangnya menurunkan lingkar set celananya ke sebatas pinggul. Dan tangan sepasang milik Ieyasu langsung meraba pangkal punggungnya, menyusuri kulit, turun menyelip ke balik kain set celana dan menguaknya kala menurunkan kain ke sebatas paha dengan sedikit terburu.

'Masamune' pun tertawa dalam hati.

Maka sembari melembutkan sesi ciuman, tangannya yang bebas dibawa meraba pipi... hingga menelusuri rambut cepak lawan intimasinya, berlanjut turun ke belakang leher... merasakan otot-otot yang kokoh, seiring menarik pemuda itu kala menjatuhkan dirinya ke permukaan ranjang.

"Ha-..."

Desahan Ieyasu tepat melepaskan pautan ciuman beserta jambak, tidak membuang waktu terhadap penampakan yang tersuguh bebas baginya; segera mengukung dengan posisi tubuh berada di antara kedua kaki si '_Red Pole_', mengecup dan menjilat jenjang leher, lalu memegang tangan yang masih menggenggam batang penis-nya, menjauhkan selama mulutnya mengeksplorasi detil demi detil bagian depan tubuh si kembaran _Dokuganryuu_.

"Mmmmh~ Takechiyo, _hurry_..."

'Masamune' sejelasnya tidak mau berlama-lama menjalani sesi _foreplay_.

"..." Ieyasu sendiri sedikit memicing sewaktu nama masa kecilnya meluncur dari mulut itu, mulut yang membuatnya berlaku di luar rasional.

Tanpa membalas kata, tangannya menyendok paha kiri si '_Red_ _Pole'_.

Kemudian mendadak menarik dan membalikkan badan pria itu sehingga terbanting tengkurap.

"Nggh!" 'Masamune' menggeratkan baris gigi secara giris seketika deret jari mencakar punggungnya, diikuti mulut yang membayangi bersama gigitan di setiap jengkal kulit punggungnya.

Jemari kedua tangannya spontan mengeruk kain seprei saat deret jari tersebut turun merobek plester perban pada jahitan lukanya.

"Milikku."

Sepatah kata dari kembaran '_chairman'_ Tokugawa membuat 'Masamune' mendesah, terdengar lelah dan terpaksa sewaktu pinggulnya diangkat sehingga kedua dengkulnya menjadi poros.

Kepala penis yang basah oleh lumuran mani ditepatkan pada pusat kerut duburnya.

"_Shuddup and fuck me_," geramnya tersebab jamah yang berotasi pada bekas-bekas luka di punggungnya.

Ieyasu tersenyum tipis dikarenakan mendeteksi topeng _cool_ yang semakin terlepas.

Perhatiannya sendiri tertuju pada garis-garis toreh yang serupa bekas sayatan benda tajam di sepanjang punggung si kembaran _Dokuganryuu_. Belum diperparah dengan penampilan jahitan yang cukup basah di sisi pangkal punggung.

Ieyasu tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana bisa terdapat luka tembus serupa tusukan; mau dilihat seperti apapun, si '_Red Pole_' tetap bertahan senormalnya seolah-olah luka seperti ini bagaikan goresan semata.

Maka sekali lagi tidak membuang waktu, kepala penis-nya langsung ditembuskan merajam, menguak paksa liang dubur tanpa aturan pembukaan.

"Ghhh- AHH! AH...!"

'Masamune' memendam wajahnya pada kain seprei, menggigit kain untuk melampiaskan rentet sengatan-sengatan perih dikarenakan otot-otot sekujur tubuhnya bereaksi menegang secara alami, terasa dibetot. Dirinya juga harus mengatur nafas melemaskan bagian tersensitifnya agar tidak reflek melakukan penutupan.

"Mmhh- Hangat..." desah Ieyasu tepat kontraksi dari dinding-dinding anus mulai mengapit kepala penis-nya, sedikit erat.

"Nghhh- Nhh...!" 'Masamune' memicing sakit saat batang kemaluan tersebut bergerak menggali ke kedalaman saluran anus-nya. Badannya agak gemetar menerima barang milik Ieyasu yang cukup besar untuk takaran seorang pemuda.

Sudah lumayan lama tidak menjalani persetubuhan dalam keadaan terluka. Sejauh _excited_ terhadap keinginan untuk mendapatkan kepuasan bertipe _rough_...

"...AHH! AHHHH!" 'Masamune' benar-benar berteriak seketika sisa dari keseluruhan ukuran batang didorong memasukinya secara menghentak, membelahnya bersama laju sehingga pertemuan antara kulit otomatis menjadikan resonansi getar. Jahitan pada luka pun terasa mengencang sejalan awal pembuka kegiatan seks.

Begitu alunan tarik-ulur berjalan...

Penis yang mengisinya lebih dari sekedar ganjalan maupun dominasi. Komposisi peletakan dirinya sebagai 'media' lebih terfokus pencarian arahan jiwa; panduan...

Kerusakan sebagai kekuatan.

"Ieya- AAH! OHHHH! _Harder_! _Harder_! Nnhh- Yasu!" Erangnya kala memaksakan mengembalikan gerakan persetubuhan tepat pemuda itu mencengkeram kedua sisi pinggulnya.

Kecepatan tempo dari batang yang merajam menggesek dinding-dinding anus-nya membuatnya bertahan sedikit miring sewaktu tangan kirinya memegang penis-nya dan bekerja mengocok tersebab efek pacu yang meraih ke setiap titik spotnya.

Dalam, dalam, dalam, dalam...

"AHH! _Shit_- OH! OHH!~"

'Masamune' tidak lagi perduli bahwa nada setiap kali merintih sungguh terdengar bak pelacur.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu! _HARDER_!" Erangnya penuh kenikmatan serupa dicambuk kasar dan kasar dan kasar dan... dirinya sedikit demi sedikit seakan tenggelam.

Darah mulai merembes dari celah-celah jahitan akibat laju yang beralih liar.

Butir-butir merah mengembang dan mengalir, berguguran ke kain seprei berwarna putih.

"...Ha- Ah- Ahh-..." Ieyasu MEMANG mencium rona darah.

Namun kontraksi apit yang bervariasi terus dan terus dan terus, TERLALU ketat, membawanya terbang. Bahkan suara-suara dari mulut si kembaran _Dokuganryuu_ yang mengisi ruangan ganti ini benar-benar membuatnya hilang dalam kendali erotika.

Butir-butir peluh menetes dari ujung hidung dan dagu saat maju membuka mulutnya, sengal menerpa seiring lidah melulur pada belahan punggung dan menyaksikan indahnya pergerakan belikat sayap.

_'Inikah rasanya merengkuh seorang Dokuganryuu...?' _

Pemikiran itu tidak bisa pudar selama mengayuh mempertahankan tahapan orgasme.

Dan dirinya terpana baik tersebab acuan fisik lawan intimasinya sekaligus cecaran luap perasaan 'menguasai', betapa ini serupa meraih momen kemenangan.

Sementara 'Masamune'...

"...Ngghh- AAAHHHH!"

Teriakannya terlepas bebas tepat sekujur tubuh mengejang, sebareng air mani yang terpompa, KERAS! "...Na- ah- AH! OHH! OH!" Tidak tertahankan seketika cairan kental berwarna putih melesat dari celah urethra dan berjatuhan ke permukaan ranjang.

"...Ngghhhh! Ya- AHH! Yasu- Ieyasu...!"

Mata kiri 'Masamune' memejam erat saat kocokan pengeluaran mencapai titik penghabisan. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menggigit pundak kirinya, sekaligus menghibahkan berat. Bidang dadanya pun merata ke permukaan ranjang.

"Nnhhh...! _Fuck_- OH! _HURTS_!"

Teriakan yang melengking kali ini serius bertema sakit. Jemari yang tadinya mengocok, kontan melepaskan pegangan; terpaksa bertahan ke kain seprei, mengeruk dan menggenggam kain sejalan hentak dan hentak dan hentak yang ber-interval pendek.

Kedua mata Ieyasu memicing dalam arti pengap oleh kontroversi antara mengikat atau melepaskan.

Tangan kirinya pun melepaskan cengkeraman, tidak lagi tanggung untuk menekankan kekuatan jalinan; menggenggam telapak tangan kiri si kembaran _Dokuganryuu_, dimana jemarinya menyelip ke masing-masing sela jemari itu.

'Masamune' pun cepat menggenggam sebagai pegangan.

"Ieyasu! IEYASU!"

Teriakan dikesekian kalinya itu berakhir mengiringi detik-detik klimaks Ieyasu.

Begitu segenap rasa terlepas...

Ieyasu melepaskan gigit, mengerang penuh kepuasan.

"Ohhh! _Dokuganryuu_- _Dokuganryuu_...!"

Dan apa yang tertumpah selama mengeluarkan apa yang tersebut intisari jiwa..

"Mmmhhhh!"

Pinggul 'Masamune' menekan balik secara lemah, memendamkan penis yang melakukan penyemaian jauh di kedalaman perutnya... membuatnya semakin terenggah-engah merasakan kuantitas cairan mani milik Ieyasu yang mengisinya.

Pekatnya aroma semen; cairan mani yang agak encer merembes dari mulut dubur seiring alur penghabisan, sebagiannya mengalir ke buah zakar-nya dan ke kedua pahanya.

Badannya masih gemetar. Tapi tidak keberatan saat pemuda itu meminta atensi _aftersex_; mulutnya terbuka menyambut mulut pemuda itu, membalas versi ciuman yang sedikit berantakan tersebab pengaruh deru nafas yang memburu.

"Mmm- Mhh-..."

Lidahnya menyeka liuk lidah milik Ieyasu sejalan pendalaman kuncian antara mulut. Sekali lagi tidak keberatan sewaktu badan kekar menindihnya lebih diikuti kukungan tangan kanan, jemari itu meraba lehernya seolah-olah membantunya mengatur ketenangan kembang-kempis pernafasan.

"...Anh-..."

Saliva terlepas dari ujung bibirnya tersebab cara _passionate_ seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Namun alis kirinya berkerut tepat pemuda itu berinisiatif mengakhiri sesi ciuman.

...Dibarengi kalimat, "Tolong jangan menyamakanku dengannya."

"..." 'Masamune' kini mengamati detil wajah si pemuda.

Sedetik berikutnya, senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. "Begitu. Kau... hanya bermain denganku." Ringkasnya sebagai balasan kata yang lebih... menyeluruh.

Ieyasu pun terdiam atas penuturan itu.

Siapa yang dipermainkan. Siapa yang mempermainkan. Dan disini... di antara mereka, si kembaran _Dokuganryuu_ tengah menaruh sumpah setia terhadapnya lewat hubungan seksual.

Sayangnya sesempurna apapun, tetap terdapat perasaan... berbeda.

Uniknya, saat keinginan menjawab telah dipersiapkan...

"_I love you_."

Papar tiga baris kata dalam balutan Engrish, meluncur dari mulut si '_Red Pole_'.

"...Lepaskan aku untuk maju _forward_," lanjut 'Masamune'. "Atau kau bisa mengurungku dalam sangkarmu untuk membuktikan padamu."

"Kesungguhan... kah?" Tanya Ieyasu saat kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, sekedar memperdalam arti jalinan yang peletakannya jauh di atas penjabaran '_bond_'.

'Masamune' mendesah lirih; merebahkan sisi wajahnya, merilekskan otot-otot sekujur tubuhnya.

...Membiarkan pemuda itu menguasainya, menghibahkan kecupan beserta kuluman yang merajai bersama selipan intensitas wujud terbulat dari sebuah penempaan asmara; BUKAN bagi penempatan relasi spesial antara 'Pemimpin' dengan 'Jenderal', melainkan harapan cinta yang terseduh semurninya penjajakan memadu kasih.

Tapi tidak.

Tidak sedikitpun kebekuan hatinya pernah mencair.

Dendam selalu berada sejarak jengkal.

Dan pemuda yang menjadi kembaran '_chairman'_ Tokugawa berada di belakangnya, sejarak tipis, mencoba menghabiskan apa yang tersedia di atas nampan pertaruhan.

Dirinya tidak akan memperjelas perlakuan makna, maupun bertanya, 'Apa arti INI di kedua mata seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu?'

"_No_." Jawabnya.

Ieyasu pun melirik dari balik lembah pundak kiri si '_Red Pole_'.

"Hanya desperasi." Tegas 'Masamune' meski tatapannya terarah sayu ke permukaan tembok.

Ieyasu mengangkat badannya untuk memperjelas pengelihatan seperti apa raut pria itu saat mengucap kalimat tersebut.

Namun...

**"DRRRRT!"**

Suara getaran ponsel menyela.

**"DRRRRT!"**

Ieyasu memejam sejenak saat pria di bawahnya melepaskan pautan jemari dan menarik diri, memisahkan kontak persetubuhan.

**"DRRRRT!"**

'Masamune' memijak turun, kedua telapak kaki berbalut kaos kaki segera memijak lantai dan menopang apapun gundah dalam pertukaran kata disebelumnya.

**"DRRRR—"**

"Ya," jawabnya setelah menyabet ponsel-nya yang tergeletak di atas kabinet kecil di samping ranjang. Tangan menahan lingkar set celana agar tidak melorot turun tepat mengapit ponsel menggunakan pundak.

Sewaktu tangan sepasangnya mengambil handuk... 'Masamune' memicing sedingin es seketika mendengar laporan dari salah satu bawahannya.

_[Saica Magoichi tertangkap oleh Takenaka Hanbei. Dan... Toyotomi Hideyoshi tidak lagi terlihat di Osaka, dikabarkan semenjak kemarin pria itu...]_

Kalimat demi kalimat keterangan ditelaah baik-baik. _Blueprint_ rencana tergambar dalam otaknya, penuh desain dan desain, terus dan terus dan terus. Lumrah dikarenakan situasi ribet dari ketiga sisi dan dirinya terikat oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu yang _ini_.

Ditambah... sebisanya, 'Masamune' berniat menaruh jarak terhadap Oda Nobunaga yang memberinya kewajiban.

"_Fine_, cari posisi tepatnya dan pancing saja. Aku akan mengurusnya sisanya." Perintahnya sambil membersihkan aliran air mani dari tubuh ke bawah, sekaligus aliran darah. Kemudian menutup durasi pembicaraan dan menaruh ponsel.

Ieyasu tertegun saat 'Masamune' membuang handuk ke lantai begitu saja dan membenahi lingkar celana secara asal.

Tangannya spontan menahan, memegang pergelangan tangan kanan si '_Red Pole_'.

"Kamu mau pergi?"

'Masamune' pun menoleh ke pemuda yang duduk di atas ranjang. "Kau seharusnya bertanya, 'Ada apa'." Benahnya atas diferensiasi konotasi dari pertanyaan tadi.

Atas ungkapan itu, Ieyasu mengendurkan pegangan.

"S-sori."

Sebatas pencarian alasan kala tatapan dilemparkan ke sisi ranjang.

"Aku... Kurasa aku belum siap untuk menerima tugas sebagai _Kumichou_- Maksudku... aku..." Menjelaskan bahwa kekhawatirannya terkhusus bagi si kembaran _Dokuganryuu_, sama sekali tidak bagi perhitungan dari segi yakuza.

"_Naive_..." komentar 'Masamune'.

Sebelum pemuda itu membalas kata, 'Masamune' membebaskan tangan kanannya dari kuncian genggam, diteruskan jemari mencengkeram rahang Ieyasu, bahkan disertai pemaksaan dongak sehingga sorot pandang terlevel setara.

"Jika gereja ini menjadi ajang pembantaian masal, apa kau akan tetap berkata hal serupa?"

"..." Ieyasu pun terdiam membisu.

'Masamune' melembutkan tatapan saat menekankan.

"Aku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, bukan berarti kita sejalan dalam pembahasan kepentingan. Moral disini: tindakanmu di detik kau berdiri menyambut para tamu. Suka atau tidak, kehadiranku untukmu bukan demi simpati; aku merupakan 'Jenderal'-mu dan aku akan menjalankan tugasku sebagai poin utama terlebih dahulu, baru tercangkup seks beserta apapun keinginanmu."

Ieyasu hanya terpaku menghadapi 'perbedaan', kompleksnya sisi lain dari _Dokuganryuu_ yang dikenalnya; kalem dan memikat, di saat yang sama... sedingin keangkuhan sifat seorang pengendali yang bertangan besi.

Atas 'penilaian' itu, untaian kata berupa komentar keluar begitu saja.

"Kamu... mirip seperti Mitsunari..."

"..." 'Masamune' mengerutkan alis kirinya sewaktu kalimat berlanjut dari mulut si pemuda.

"Kini kutahu, mengapa kamu begitu... menarik perhatianku."

'Masamune' kini mengadukan kontak pandang secara sinis. "Mitsunari-mu... kah?"

Rupanya Ieyasu baru saja menyenggol versi '_pride'_ bahwa si '_Red Pole_' tidak suka disetarakan. "A-ah! _Gomen-gomen_...!" Sanggahnya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari kuncian cengkeram.

Namun 'Masamune' langsung mencengkeram leher pemuda itu.

"Ghh-h!"

Jemari kedua tangan Ieyasu pun bertahan memegangi pergelangan tangan yang—

**"BRUGH!" **

"...!" Ieyasu tidak terburu bereaksi seketika badannya terdorong jatuh meringkuk pada permukaan ranjang; dengkul kiri pria itu telah berdiam di antara kedua kaki, menindih kain celana sehingga otomatis mengikat kedua pahanya; dan mengukung seiring cengkeraman beralih erat.

"Kebetulan," desah 'Masamune' pada telinga kanan si pemuda. "Aku ingin tahu kedekatan 'kalian' sebagai rival."

Ieyasu tidak mengerti apa yang ada di balik perkataan tersebut. Pastinya kedua matanya membelalak kaget saat set celananya ditarik paksa. "_Do_- _Dokugan- ryuu..._!" Batanya setengah tercekik; bertepatan suara **"KLOTAK!"** diikuti sesuatu yang dingin menekan duburnya.

"...A- ANH!"

Erangannya semakin patah dan tertahan kala sesuatu tersebut menguak, merajam masuk ke liang duburnya.

"NGGH! NH!"

Baris gigi bergemeretuk begitu rasa-rasa listrik mengiringi benda yang menggalinya. "Hen- henti- Ah-h! GAHH!" Kedua matanya berlinang seketika benda solid berbahan metal itu menjelajah ke saluran anus-nya. KASAR.

"...Sa- sa-a...kit! _Do_- _Dokugan_- An-h...!"

Rintihannya tidak menghentikan perlakuan dari pria itu. _Pack_ otot abdomen-nya mengejang-merenggang rancu tanpa ketetapan, badannya gemetar oleh sengatan-sengatan listrik yang sekarang terasa bermunculan... seakan memanggangnya dari dalam.

_"Pria itu sudah membuang semuanya, bahkan harga dirinya untuk bisa mendekat sejarak jengkal pada Oda Nobunaga sendiri. Mencari semua informasi, kode, apapun DEMI KONSISTEN TERHADAP PEKERJAANNYA! Ya, dia adalah polisi yang menyamar. Kemampuannya adalah yang terbaik, apapun sanggup dijalankan. Membunuh pun, dia lebih bajingan dariku. HARGA-NYA TINGGI! Dan kau... tahu. SEMUA TENTANGNYA! Tapi tidak bicara. _

_Menaruhnya sebagai kartu 'As', menggunakannya sebagai bidak dalam jejeran 'Red Pole', sampai meniduri untuk menjalin 'bond'... agar dia lemah terhadapmu. Memakai perasaannya yang tersisa, kau yakinkan dokuganryuu-ku untuk memburu 'tikus' lainnya, membuatnya membersihkan banyak koleganya sendiri sehingga kehilangan koneksi dan diburu oleh berbagai pihak! DEMI APRESIASI DARIMU!"_

Ieyasu mengingat semua perkataan 'Mitsunari'.

_"...Dan kau terus-terus-terus TERUS memaksanya. APAPUN! Bahkan membuatnya merangkak dan memohon seperti anjing setiap kali harus menghabisi orang-orang yang dikenalnya! Kau menikmatinya sebagai hiburan... menontonnya... mengamatinya sebagai ketentuan prediksi. Berikutnya menghibahkan ketulusan munafikmu setelah mencabut nyawa mereka atas namanya! Menekankan: 'ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri'. _

_Dua tahun, Ieyasu! Kau menenggelamkannya dalam duniamu. Tanpa bantuan. Tanpa harapan. Hanya berpaut pada dirimu seorang."_

SEMUA.

Tangan kanannya mencoba meraih pipi kiri si kembaran _Dokuganryuu_.

Dan di detik 'Masamune' beramsumsi bahwa pemuda itu akan mengulangi tragedi serupa 'Ieyasu'; jari telunjuk yang bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol segera—

Namun mata kirinya terbuka lebar saat jemari itu menyentuh pipinya, ternyata sekedar membasuh dan... mengelus kumpulan-kumpulan rambutnya.

"...Ma- af..."

Dua suku kata.

"...M- h- Ma... Ma- af..."

Dua kali perulangan.

...Juga air mata ketulusan.

"..." 'Masamune' memejam beberapa menit lamanya, meredakan kekuatan yang diwarnai oleh kecambuk emosi; sebelum memutuskan menarik panjang laras pistol _deagle_ dari liang dubur si pemuda.

Berlanjut beranjak dari tubuh kekar di bawahnya, sembari mengendurkan cengkeraman pada leher pemuda itu dan menjauhkan tangannya.

Seketika Ieyasu merasakan saluran pernafasannya terbebas dari tekanan, tanpa banyak berpikir, langsung beranjak bangun dan—

"...!" 'Masamune' pun membeku saat kedua tangan pemuda itu menjangkaunya... mengalung ke belakang lehernya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat selayaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

"...Maafkan aku atas semuanya... Maafkan aku..."

Perkataan itu...

Sedangkan 'Masamune' mulai risih dengan kedekatan yang _clingy_, dimana wajah si pemuda membenam pada lekuk antara jenjang leher dan bahunya. Acuan kata 'maaf' sendiri dikiranya tersebab 'perbandingan' tadi.

"Oi," panggilnya untuk menyadarkan, terkesan acuh. "Aku yang bersalah disini, karena itu _get off_." Sementara tangan kanannya berusaha membebaskan pelukan.

"Aku mengetahui sisimu... sebagai seorang polisi yang menyamar..." Lanjut Ieyasu.

...Sejelasnya membuat 'Masamune' tidak ambil pusing saat tangan kirinya mengangkat pistol, menodongkan ujung laras ke sisi kepala pemuda itu. Sejalan balasan kata serupa desis; bukan peringatan, melainkan penyampaian dari hati terkelamnya.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu, aku tidak perduli siapa narasumbermu. Tapi INI diriku! Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku ingin pergi! Dan kau TAHU perlakuanku terhadapmu. Dendam yang kusimpan membuatku berdiri hingga detik ini; walau berakhir salah alamat... tetap saja... Aku membencimu!"

"Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sahutan itu...

'Masamune' menggeratkan baris gigi; kalutnya pikiran, kali ini terkesan terpojok.

Ieyasu semakin mempererat pelukan. "Aku... tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh. Itu permintaanmu dan INI ikrarku. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, juga janjiku disebelumnya, bahkan janjiku di awal kita bertemu." Tekannya.

"..." 'Masamune' perlahan menurunkan pistol.

"Kusanggupi... jikapun aku harus menentang takdir, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menjagamu; milikku."

Ketegasan dari Ieyasu...

Begitu manis, bahkan sengatan-sengatan perih dari luka terabaikan sempurna; sampai menyesakkan dada.

'Masamune' pun menjatuhkan pistol ke lantai; kedua tangannya langsung merengkuh tubuh si kembaran '_chairman'_ Tokugawa, menyibak kain kemeja dan mencakar kulit punggung yang dapat diraihnya... mengukir tanda 'penyesalan', terkhusus bagi dirinya sendiri.

Betapa ironi dari drama...

Selalu berpenghujung pada kekalahannya terhadap rupa yang sama.

Tidak 'Yuki'...

Dan pemuda ini.

...

..

.

Jam delapan lebih lima menit.

Organ gereja tengah melantunkan irama alunan lagu pernikahan.

Setiap ketukan nada.

Setiap tekanan gradual _crescendo_ dan _diminuendo_ dari kelihaian deret jari kedua tangan pemain organ pada batang-batang panel organ gereja.

Setiap langkah sepatu putih bertumit tinggi seiring seretan kain putih panjang seindah ekor merak yang kuncup, diiringi beberapa langkah kaki anak kecil sebagai malaikat penabur kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar putih.

Jemari tangan kanan Ieyasu menjalin kait terhadap jemari tangan kiri 'Masamune'.

Tidak ada pertukaran kata selama segenap fokus tertuju bagi si pengantin perempuan yang berjalan elok ditemani seorang ayah menuju altar, dimana pengantin pria telah menunggu.

Jika garis senyum di wajah Ieyasu menunjukkan segala hikmat dari kebahagiaan tersebab 'kemenangan' atas _Dokuganryuu_ di sebelahnya...

Maka senyum hampa di wajah 'Masamune' menunjukkan segala penantian dari tahapan 'rencana'.

Ya, pertaruhan MASIH berjalan.

Kalaupun ada yang harus dikorbankan...

...

..

.

"Sudah saatnya."

Pernyataan itu berintonasi perintah.

Derap langkah segera mengikuti acuan, mereka menyeret seorang 'tahanan' sewaktu masuk ke dalam kabin helikopter.

Tidak lama, helikopter pun terbang.

Dayu angin dari deru putaran baling-baling helikopter mempermainkan rambut coklat sepanjang jenjang leher, juga pakaian perang khas berdominasi warna hijau yang tidak tertutup rangkaian zirah. Posisinya sendiri berada di atap gedung tertinggi dalam kawasan tidak jauh dari tempat yang menjadi 'target'.

"Sekarang, apakah semuanya akan sesuai perhitungan?"

Pertanyaan itu tertuju bagi diri sendiri, sejalan lensa teropong memperbesar resolusi _zoom_ ke sebuah gereja yang ramai dalam organisir penjagaan.

Namun _disana_... tepatnya di halaman terdepan, terdapat sebuah mobil limousine yang tampaknya datang terlambat.

Seorang tamu; sosok wanita rupawan keluar dari mobil itu dikemudian.

Perawakan langsing semampai dalam kenaan minim berdesain kimono ber-_mix_ warna hitam-ungu yang menampilkan kemolekan sepasang buah dada nan sekal...

Rambut sehitam arang dalam gulungan sanggul, diimbuh deret serupa tusuk konde sebagai pemanis. Dari keanggunan bertema oriental khas seorang _Nihon_ yang terpancar, pastinya wanita itu...

Familiar.

Tiba-tiba keanehan terjadi, sejelasnya mengalihkan pikiran yang sempat bekerja merekoleksi memori tersebab faktor pengenalan terhadap sosok wanita itu.

Sebagian dari para pengawal di sekitar gereja mendadak menembaki dengan kemudahan peredam ke para penjaga lainnya, seolah-olah melapangkan jalan bagi wanita itu untuk menyongsong langkah menuju pintu gereja.

_Turn-out event_ seperti itu...

"Begitu... " Gumannya secara monolog saat menyaksikan 'keganjilan' disana, sejalan otaknya memilah berbagai kesimpulan.

"Seseorang telah menepatkan semuanya. Diriku pun, nyaris setema bidak. Hmph. Menarik. Jadi INI perhitunganmu... Toyotomi Hideyoshi? Ataukah semenjak awal, kamu-lah yang tenggelam dalam permainan perebutan 'bidak Raja' dengan _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_?"

Sementara itu, di lain sisi...

...

..

.

Masamune berdiri di samping pintu helikopter.

Kendaraan terbang ini merupakan sewaan '_The Ripper_', sudah menghabiskan waktu perjalanan hampir satu jam. Dan sebelumnya sempat berbelanja pakaian. Set pakaian yang melekat tidaklah muluk, cukup standar saja: kemeja biru berpasang celana bahan berwarna hitam, juga sepasang sepatu boot formal.

Sedangkan sejarak langkah darinya...

Yukimura duduk di bangku, bertahan sesabar memegangi rambut ekornya yang terseduh kencangnya angin pagi dari lowong pintu.

Set pakaiannya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dari rival-nya. Selain dikarenakan memang tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memilih, mereka harus menjalani standar perawatan singkat sebelum diperbolehkan ikut dalam penerbangan. Setidaknya warna merah tetap menjadi ketentuan favorit, hanya pada bagian kemeja.

'Mitsunari' sih duduk di lantai, menyamankan diri dalam kesibukan set persenjataan tercinta; kini sedang merangkai senjata _sniper_, kemudian mengecek kejernihan resolusi _scope,_ dimana kuncian fokus berakhir pada...

"Oh _fuck_!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Masamune dengan ekspresi penasaran, sejujurnya tidak terlalu serius.

Sewaktu 'Mitsunari' memicingkan mata kanannya di depan lensa _scope_, Yukimura beranjak berdiri dan mendekat ke rival-nya... seiring baris kata sebagai sahutan keluar dari mulut si _Hitokiri_.

"Disana... ada Mouri Motonari!"

...

..

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas, tersendiri...

Ruangan kantor senormalnya bagi ukuran berkelas 'pemimpin', dimana pajangan-pajangan berbagai gelar kehormatan terlihat berderet dalam kabinet kaca...

"...Ya, kau mendengar kalimatku dengan jelas," ucap seorang pria yang duduk di belakang meja kerja; pada sambungan telepon via speaker.

_[Ta- tapi, Chief—]_

"Cukup fokuskan barikade sesuai titik-titik yang sudah kutunjukkan," potongnya seraya menaruh sebuah tablet ke atas meja, lalu menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

Kedua tangan berlanjut memilah binder file yang tersusun di pinggir meja, mengambil sebuahnya yang berlabel: 'Kasus Takeda'. Kemudian jemari membalik lembaran demi lembaran... hingga berhenti di halaman yang terdapat foto seseorang yang penangkapan sudut pandangnya terkesan diambil dari sebuah kamera pengintai.

"...Karena tujuan, hanya perlu mengamankan mereka yang tergolong sipil," terangnya dikemudian. "Dan para cecunguk yakuza itu mau ketiga sisi maupun lebih, mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya dalam '_Last Party_'. Lalu yang bertahan sebagai '_Last Man Standing_'..."

Kedua mata si Chief mengamati sosok pria yang berada dalam bingkai foto.

Hal familiar dari sosok di foto adalah wajah tampan ber-raut sedingin es dan berhias penutup mata model kasa pada mata kanan.

Senyum pun terukir di wajah 'Kanetsugu' tepat meneruskan...

"Dialah yang akan menerima semua beban dari tuntutan hukum."

**...**

Di altar...

"...Jika ada keberatan dan menentang persatuan kedua sejoli ini, mohon berbicara sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Suara sang Pastor menggema ke dalam ruangan ibadat.

Sahutan hanya khusuk keheningan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mungkin menolak sebuah persekutuan suci. Apalagi yang berdiri disana adalah adik dari seorang _Kumichou_ Tokugawa sendiri_._

Maka, sang Pastor pun melanjutkan pemberkatan, "Mereka yang diam, biarlah diam selamanya. Dan dengan ini..." Seiring kedua pengantin saling berhadapan, disertai peran-serta seorang pengiring dari pihak pengantin pria yang memberikan sebuah kotak cincin.

Saat kotak cincin dibuka...

**"BRAK!" **

Suara yang tahu-tahu menyela...

Semua tidak ayal lagi menoleh ke pintu yang terjeblak, menghibahkan tatapan penuh rona tanda tanya ke sosok molek yang berdiri seorang diri di lowong pintu.

"Aku keberatan."

Suara wanita itu terkesan tenang, namun berpembawaan elegan; menggema ke dalam ruangan yang luas.

Adik si _Kumichou_ reflek menatap ke pria yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Kamu mengenalnya?"

Pertanyaan itu diikuti sosok-sosok '_Red Pole' _yang berdiri dari kursi, terlihat sama sekali tidak menyukai interupsi.

Sejauh Ieyasu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, indera pengelihatannya mendeskripsikan jelas SIAPA wanita itu. Dan sebelum seorang dari pihak 'Keluarga Besar' Tokugawa melepaskan kalimat komando...

**"PRANG!"**

Sesuatu menghajar langit-langit kubah ruangan...

Adik si _Kumichou_ langsung berteriak saat sesosok tubuh melesat jatuh bersama kepingan-kepingan potongan kaca berwarna-warni...

**"PRAK!"**

Meja altar tebal berbahan _mahony_ langsung pecah dan ambruk ditimpa daya momentum hantam dari tubuh tersebut.

Aksi mencengangkan itu tidak berhenti.

Denging baling-baling helikopter MASIH terdengar menaungi di atas gereja.

Tidak lama, seluruh kaca langit-langit kubah serempak pecah sejalan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam ala tim SWAT melesat turun menggunakan tali. Semakin menambah kericuhan karena lengking teriakan-teriakan panik yang bersahut-sahutan dari para tamu.

Suara rentet tembakan terdengar dikemudian, dari mereka yang baru saja turun dari langit.

Selama itu, kedua pengantin sigap dilarikan oleh para _bodyguard_ dari keluarga 'Tokugawa'.

"_NII-SAMAAAA_!" Teriak sang adik saat ditarik menuju pintu belakang.

Ieyasu sendiri masih terpaku di tengah lalu-lalang orang-orang yang berlarian menyelamatkan diri menuju ke pintu samping; kini pandangannya tertuju ke aliran darah segar yang membanjir membasahi lantai altar.

Mayat yang terkapar itu merupakan tubuh malang milik seorang wanita berwajah...

Sekali lagi ya, familiar. Ieyasu menatap syok saat mulutnya mengguman tanpa sadar... "Ma- Magoichi-_dono_..."

Sementara 'Masamune'...

Tersenyum tipis kala mengguman sepatah kata.

"_Checkmate_."

Dan di antara tumpang-tindih kerusuhan... Semua pengawal dari keluarga 'Date' yang bertugas mengamankan, segera beralih menembaki para tetua beserta para petinggi 'Keluarga Besar' Tokugawa.

Benar, INI kudeta.

Namun 'rencana' milik 'Masamune', tidaklah sependek itu.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Siapakah wanita yang menginterupsi tadi? Dan... apa sebenarnya 'rencana' dari Dokuganryuu si pembunuh? Akankah Mouri Motonari beserta kelompok 'The Ripper' bakal berpartisipasi dalam kerusuhan dengan semakin merusuhkan?**_

_**Pertanyaannya: siapakah yang akan bertindak 'life-saver' di dalam kekacauan ini?**_

_**Saya menambahkan huruf sesuai versi Jepang dan wiki...  
Oshu - Oshuu.  
Dokuganryu - Dokuganryuu.  
Saika - Saica.  
Kojuro - Kojuuro.**_

_**Keterangan: Hitokiri - Assassin.**_

_**Terima kasih review-nya. *Hugs velly, widi orihara, Tsuki-chan, Tsubaki Audhi, Akaneko SeiYu***_

_**- **__**Velly**__**: uh, maaf agak terlambat update-nya. Saya dari kemarin sempat keseringan ngetwit RP... ahahahaha. *Gomen***_  
_**Hehehe 'MasaMitsu' dan 'Masamune' x Yukimura sudah ada, tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka mau... *Ditebas Date* **_  
_**Wah, sepertinya pairing 'MasaMago' harus pupus, soalnya 'Magoichi' sudah RIP XD *Ditembak Magoichi***_  
_**Tq sudah menunggu, semoga epi ini memuaskan. *Grins***_

_**- **__**Widi orihara**__**: *Sujud ke Kenshin***_  
_**Eaaaa... hahahaha dua Masamune plus Yukimura? Ohhhhh one hell of a party! *Siapin perban dan stok amunisi (?)* *Ditebas ketiganya***_  
_**Hooh nih, gimana sih ni si Ieyasu! *Cekek Ieyasu* *Lho2***_  
_**Tq sudah menunggu update fic ini. *Hugs lagi***_

_**- **__**Tsuki-chan**__**: Haruskah daku membunuh 'Masamune'? *Woiiii!***_  
_***Nods* Saya harap rasa khawatir itu tidak ada maksud Yukimura di balik Masamune- Eh maksudnya udang di balik batu XD *Garing***_  
_**Tampaknya ada sesuatu di antara keduanya... baik dari sisi 'Ieyasu' dan sisi 'Yukimura', mungkin juga mereka hanya random... *Wondering...***_  
_**Ah Yukimura maruk nih. Mentang-mentang dah pernah threesome... *Disambit tombak***_  
_**Yah begitulah, sepertinya pilihan kerjasama demi kepentingan bersama. *Kepentingan apa ya...***_  
_**Tq sudah menunggu update. *Hugs lagi***_

_**- **__**Tsubaki Audhi**__**: *Sekali lagi sujud ke Kenshin* *Trus tabur2 kelopak mawar* *Udahannya kabur sebelum disambit jangkar***_  
_**Kasian juga si 'Kasuga'... **_  
_**'Sorin' cuma pingsan, rasanya tertangkap pihak aparat.**_  
_**Hahahaha. Gaya menyatakan cinta ala Date, terkesan tidak serius...**_  
_**Aduh 'Masamune' tsun banget. XD**_  
_**Hihihihi tentu~ Takechiyo selalu manis, kalau 'Ieyasu' berani. XD**_  
_**Adeknya 'Ieyasu' tidak mau saya perdalam, biar tidak terlalu banyak nama. T_T **_  
_**Ya, 'Tsuruhime' pegang senjata busur, terkisah untuk sementara di fic ini sebagai bagian dari keluarga 'Saica'. **_  
_**Hooh, Gakupo. Di serial Sengoku Basara live action 'Moonlight Party', Gackt berperan sebagai Oda Nobunaga, juga mengisi ending song.**_  
_**Tq sudah menunggu update fic ini. *Hugs lagi***_

_**- **__** Akaneko SeiYu**__**: *Nods* Sadis...**_  
_**Tampaknya situasi Ieyasu di epi ini agak sedikit... lepas pengendalian diri? **_  
_**Hahahaha, emang tu dua-duanya. *Lol* **_  
_**Oh, Yukimura... dikau sungguh... XD *Laughs***_  
_**Hehehehe, untuk 'klimaks', semoga di epi ini penjelasannya pas. **_  
_**Sama2, tQ sudah membaca. *Hugs lagi***_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Satu medan. Satu ruangan. Satu Takechiyo, Mouri, Yukimura. Dan BANYAK 'rencana'. Mungkinkah para samurai yang berada akan saling bersanding sisi? Ataukah perbedaan kepentingan menjadi pembatas sisi?**_

_**Hint: The Day After Tomorrow.**_

_**Btw, sekarang 31 Jan hari b'day-nya Takechiyo lho~ *Hugs Yasu!* Dan epi ini untuk pleasure para pencinta si sexybeast! YEAH! ^^ (meski dia sempet di-rape pakai pistol deagle si 'Masamune' XD)**_

_**Daaaaaaaan yang mau main RP iseng-iseng, bisa menemani saya bersama Hotacchi-sama dan Aniki (my fav char ^^) Silahkan mention se-random apapun pasti diladenin kok. ^^ Just for fun.**_


	19. Monster

**Monster.**

* * *

Menjelang jam tujuh, di Bandara Internasional Kansai...

Tepatnya di dalam kamar mandi...

**"BUGH!"**

"Ghh!"

Wajah Motochika terpaling seiring tubuhnya terbawa efek momentum pukulan, punggungnya langsung menabrak tembok.

"...Bajingan," geramnya tepat mengadukan pandangan dengan wajah kembarannya. Nafas parau masih terhembus keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Bekas-bekas memar merah tidak luput menghiasi segar di beberapa bagian wajahnya, tidak berbeda dengan jejak skor telak darinya di wajah si _Sparrow_.

Ya, baru saja keduanya menghabiskan waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk aksi adu pukul.

Setidaknya ruangan luas dengan bilik-bilik kecil ini hanya berisi mereka berdua; setelah _Sparrow_ menaruh plang penanda: 'Sedang dalam perbaikan.' Di depan pintu kamar mandi, pastinya.

Dan momen 'privasi' ini memiliki sebab.

"Kau... yakin dengan ini?" Tanyanya segera, ekspresinya cukup lelah dan tertekan.

Hal terakhir yang paling dibutuhkannya adalah melihat kembaran Maeda Keiji berparade ria dengan permainan pedang diikuti taburan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di sekitar mereka.

Oh itu bayangan yang sarkastik.

Tapi... _Hell_, siapa yang tidak merasakan kekalutan dari detik bangun dalam keadaan terbogol, ditambah nyaris menjadi bulan-bulanan si kembaran Ishida Mitsunari, lalu menyaksikan pria yang menaruh jangkar dalam hatinya tewas begitu saja di depan matanya, bahkan bertemu muka dengan sang pembunuh tidak merubah apapun.

Kemudian INI.

Harus menghadapi permintaan dari kembarannya.

"Dengar, bung." Desah _Sparrow_ sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau berantakan." Tekannya dikemudian, mencoba memberikan logika meski gusar, sejelasnya sama-sama lelah dan tertekan. Apalagi kekhawatirannya tetap terkhusus bagi kedua Ishida Mitsunari, plus BANYAK lainnya.

"Aku tahu itu," jawab Motochika setegas penampilan raut tidak mau kalah. "Tapi DIA disana, SEDANG berburu. Kau pikir dengan berpisah jalan akan membantu apapun cara untuk menciduknya? Aku HANYA INGIN mencabut bola mata kiri si bangsat jahanam itu!"

_Sparrow_ mengerti SEMUA argumen dari kembarannya.

Masalahnya, kalau gegabah... yang diincar malah akan balik mengincar. Dan yang ditakutkannya, kelompok yakuza Oda menambah permasalahan di tengah kericuhan.

"Dinginkan kepalamu!" Timpalnya tanpa banyak menunjukkan pemikirannya. "Hanya kau yang tahu dimana tempat pertama kau bertemu dengannya, siapa tahu Nobunaga ada disana! Jikapun DIA sudah memperhitungkan kalau kau akan mengejarnya ke Tokyo... AKU yang akan menanggung. Kau bisa mengerti itu?!"

Motochika benar-benar marah, sebenarnya, karena seolah-olah disingkirkan dari topik untuk menjatuhkan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_. Segalanya terlupa, fokusnya cukup membalaskan kematian 'Kenshin'.

Bila mau dipikir-pikir pun, INI akan lebih cepat selesai kalau tidak memperpanjang lebih.

Maka aksi yang dikembalikan hanya berupa dengus sembari menyeka darah di ujung kiri bibirnya.

"_Good_." Tekan _Sparrow_ atas tingkah kooperatif dari lawan bicaranya. Toh bagaimanapun pria di depannya merupakan cermin dari dirinya sendiri; lumayan kepala batu, namun dipercayanya bisa mengatasi kepentingan yang lebih berguna.

Berikutnya kedua kaki diacu mendekat ke kembarannya.

...Diteruskan tangan kanan memegang kepala sabuk yang melingkar di celana pria itu.

"..." Motochika mengerutkan alis kanannya saat kembarannya semakin memasuki ruang privasinya.

"Sebentar, aku harus mengetes sesuatu." Terang _Sparrow_, sekali lagi tanpa banyak menunjukkan arti alasan. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah di depannya. "Balas aku sedikit."

"Huh...?" Motochika kini memicing merasakan kedekatan yang diimbuh perlakuan tangan sepasang milik kembarannya yang menjamah lehernya.

"Layani."

Sepatah kata dari mulut itu, lalu...

"...!" Motochika membelalak seketika mulut pria itu membuka tipis dan meraup bibirnya.

"_Wha_-..."

Kalimat yang mau terutara ternyata dimanfaatkan oleh kembarannya untuk menyelipkan lidah ke dalam katup mulutnya.

"...W-whoa-" Motochika langsung menarik diri seraya mendorong bidang dada pria itu, meski tidak membuahkan banyak jarak tersebab tembok DAN tangan yang menahan belakang lehernya.

"WHOAH! H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan...?!" Serunya saat sukses memalang tangan.

_Sparrow_ menggantung lidah, lalu mendesah panjang.

"Kau pernah tidur dengannya, kan?" Terangnya secara kalem.

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Motochika, apa kepanjangan 'rencana' di kepala kembarannya.

"Kau..."

Sekali lagi, kalimat yang mau terutara berhenti di tengah jalan, sejalan _Sparrow_ mendekatkan wajah kembali.

"Rileks."

Motochika nyaris mendesis untuk sepatah kata itu, bahkan merinding tralalala karena di luar kesamaan wajah, dirinya seakan dijadikan sesi 'percobaan'; meski buntut-buntutnya berakhir mendengarkan saran 'rileks' tepat pria itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Shhh..." bisik _Sparrow_ untuk menenangkan kembarannya, lalu membuka mulutnya dan melulurkan ujung lidah pada bibir atas kembarannya seakan meminta ijin.

"..." Motochika BERUSAHA bersikap 'baik'. Maka mulutnya pun membuka tipis, sekedar memberikan kesempatan yang bersisip makna tantangan.

Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang.

Itu harapannya.

_Sparrow_ pun tidak perlu memusingkan banyak saat memiringkan wajahnya dan meraup mulut kembarannya.

"..." Motochika tidak menyukai ini, namun sekali lagi, BERUSAHA mengikuti alur dan memejamkan matanya, mengandaikan pria di depannya adalah... _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_. Ya, karena itulah intensi dari pria di depannya.

"Haa-..." _Sparrow_ melirih merasakan pendalaman ciuman seiring kuncian antara mulut, gesekan lidah dan dominasi yang dibutuhkannya untuk di-_copy_.

_'Pria ini...'_ pikirnya selama mengembalikan tuntunan lidah setiap kali pertunjukan memimpin diberikan.

"...Nnh-"

Jemarinya segera menyusuri rambut Motochika tepat kedua tangan pria itu turun dan tidak lagi memalang jarak.

Motochika tengah 'menyamankan diri', sekarang berimprovisasi selama ciuman ala _french-kiss_, meraba kaos kenaan _Sparrow_ dan menariknya ke atas secara perlahan sejalan jemarinya menyisir lekuk demi lekuk otot pinggang.

_Sparrow_ tidak lagi memusingkan kala terus mengembalikan permainan lidah bersama apit bibir yang terus bergerak memancing semua kelihaian kembarannya; menjajaki pendekatan maksimal dengan kerapatan intimasi antara tubuh bagian depan, meski berbatas keberadaan kaosnya, tetap membuatnya dapat merasakan kehangatan dan _tense_ dari tubuh bagian depan milik kembarannya.

"Mmmh-..."

Setelah lirih diberikutnya yang merembes dari pekatnya perlakuan ciuman...

Motochika segera memutus ciuman, cepat membuat jarak antara wajah.

"Cukup... kan?" Tanyanya kala membuka mata kanannya; selebihnya merupakan wujud penekanan bahwa INI tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Nafas _Sparrow_ agak berat saat menjawab, "Ya."

Kemudian tersenyum untuk kembarannya. "Kau _cool_, bung." Apresiasinya dikemudian, tidak lebih selain arti '_thanks_.'

"Tentu saja, aku adalah Iblis penjaga kepulauan Iblis; SELALU _cool_. Dan... tolong jauhkan tanganmu dariku sebelum kau memunculkan tanda tanya terhadap gelarku." Datar Motochika, cukup risih dengan versi afeksi dari kedekatan ini.

_Sparrow_ hanya tertawa kecil sewaktu menjauhkan kedua tangannya, lalu mundur membenahi kaosnya.

"Siap memimpin kelompokku, I~blis?" Godanya.

"Heh," decak Motochika sambil menunjukkan kepal tangan kanan ke kembarannya. "Apa yang tidak kubisa; kita sama, benar? Asal kau tidak menggagalkan apapun rencanamu. Awas saja, sekembalinya dari Korea, aku bisa menendang pantatmu."

_Sparrow_ kembali tertawa kecil, namun segera mengepalkan tangan kanan, mengangkat dan mengadukannya ke kepalan tangan kanan Motochika.

"Ya, _brother_." Jawabnya sebagai kepastian.

...

..

.

Jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit...

_Sparrow_ memperhatikan kembarannya mengenakan jaket hitam yang dipinjamkannya. Penutup mata kiri di wajah itu memakai ala bajak laut miliknya dan pria itu tengah menaiki tangga menuju kabin pesawat jet sewaannya.

"Hm," garis senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya sewaktu membenahi ikatan penutup mata bermodel bandana yang berada di keningnya.

"Tidak pernah ada kata kebetulan di dunia ini, baik di antara _kita_, maupun di antara aku dengan-'nya'." Ucapnya secara monolog saat memalingkan wajah, kedua kaki mengayuh langkah menuju pesawat jet sewaannya yang lain.

Ponsel digenggaman tangan kanannya tiba-tiba bergetar, serupa notifikasi telepon masuk.

_Sparrow_ tidak membuang waktu mengangkat ponsel-nya dan memencet kotak bertulisan '_Accept'_ pada layar sentuh tepat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ya, Zabii. Bagaimana keadaan disana?" Sahutnya sambil terus berjalan, kini menaiki tangga menuju kabin pesawat.

_[Dia sudah datang, sekitar jam tujuh kurang. Buruknya, aku melihat Mouri Motonari berada tidak jauh dari sana, sepertinya bertindak sebagai penonton...? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu bisa memprediksikan, kecuali soal wanita dari keluarga Saica. Dia berada disana sebagai tawanan... Toyotomi. Dugaan temanmu, Maeda Keiji, benar soal Mouri. Pilihannya berarti kelompok yakuza Toyotomi, huh?  
Dan aku sekarang harus mendaratkan pesawatku di sekitar peternakan, setidaknya ada tempat yang cukup untuk menaruh 'baby'-ku. By the way, dia setuju dengan proposalmu?] _

Mendengar balasan dari seberang sambungan telepon, _Sparrow_ manggut-manggut.

"Yep, _no problem_." Jawabnya tepat mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sementara beberapa anak buahnya menaikkan pintu dan mengunci, lalu mengisyaratkan pada lainnya untuk menyampaikan tanda 'ok' bagi pilot.

"Kemudian yang terpenting, Zabii, kurasa aku harus meminta tolong padamu soal Toyotomi." Lanjutnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya, berikutnya menerima sebuah botol _whisky_ yang diberikan oleh salah satu anak buahnya.

_[Kau harus membayar lebih untuk itu, Chosokabe. Anak didikku bahkan terdaftar sebagai list tersangka gara-gara ide sarapmu.] _Peringatan dari Zabii.

_Sparrow_ tersenyum semudahnya membuka penutup botol.

"Ayolah, Zabii. Sorin bakal aman selama pria itu masih mengingat hutang nyawa padaku." Sahutnya sesantai meneguk isi botol, sedikit saja, sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Sedangkan pesawat mulai menderu, memutar arah sebentar sebelum memacu kecepatan... berakhir lepas landas dari pangkalan.

_[Heh, dia huh? Kuingatkan, semua politisi sama bangsatnya dengan kalian. Jangan terlalu berharap. Tapi demi Sorin, baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan dengan mereka? Kau mau aku merepotkan Mouri Motonari untuk sementara?]_

"Mereka?" Ulang Sparrow, nyaris terdengar desis, namun penyampaiannya tidak lebih untuk menekankan siapa '_bigger fish_' disini.

"Zabii, kita tidak bermain buta. Kau mengenalku, bukan?" Tekannya dikemudian.

_[Hm... begitu. Langsung, huh? Kuyakinkan, tidak sulit selama aku mendapatkan akses penuh.]_ Timpal Zabii, terdengar penuh intrik ketertarikan.

_Sparrow_ tidak ingin bercanda lagi sewaktu memandang jendela, dimana pemandangan daratan Bandara Internasional Kansai semakin menjauh dan mengecil, tersamar oleh kapas-kapas awan berwarna putih cerah.

"Kusuport apapun. Dapatkan Takenaka Hanbei sesuai caramu. Gudangku di pelabuhan Tokyo bisa kau pakai, terserah saja, asal kau rapikan yang benar sesudahnya. Masih ada sekitar sekompi anak buah yang berjaga di kapal, kumpulkan yang terbaik menurut pandanganmu. Jangan mengecewakanku soal ini." Tegasnya.

[_Tch. Jaga intonasimu, bocah. Tapi, baik. Kau juga, hati-hati. Aku tidak mau membayangkan Sorin berpesta pora dengan semua kekayaanmu kalau kau mati.] _

Balasan Zabii menjadi penutup. Durasi bicara kemudian diputus dari seberang dan _Sparrow_ berakhir menaruh ponsel ke meja di depannya setelah memasang mode '_flight'_ di ponsel-nya, berarti tidak akan menerima satupun telepon masuk.

Berikutnya menegak isi botol kembali, kali ini agak banyak untuk menghilangkan kecemasannya terhadap kedua Ishida Mitsunari.

Dan untuk salah satunya yang spesifik, dirinya jelas-jelas mengisyaratkan pada pria itu untuk memilih di antara dua opsi: loyalitas terhadap Toyotomi atau menjaga kedua samurai.

Jikapun seandainya bakal bertemu di gereja tersebut...

_'Ya, tidak ada yang pernah kebetulan, hanya kejadian yang tidak dapat terhindarkan.'_ Desahnya dalam hati saat menutup mulut botol dan menaruh botol ke atas meja.

Kalimat filosofi itu sendiri merupakan memori yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang wanita yang pernah bersilang jalan dengannya, sekarang wanita itu telah bersuami seorang _Private Investigator_.

_Sparrow_ memejamkan mata kanannya, membayangkan keelokan paras sampai lekuk biola tubuh wanita itu.

"Mmmm, Matsu... lagi-lagi kita harus berakting sebagai satu sisi." Gumannya.

...

..

.

Di sebuah lapangan yang luas, sekitar kawasan Prefektur Yamagata...

'Matsu' memegangi rambutnya yang dipermainkan oleh efek udara dari deru baling-baling helikopter. Sedangkan kedua matanya terus mengamati sebuah helikopter yang terbang meninggi, perlahan benda besar itu menciut dari pandangan dan menghiasi langit biru yang cerah.

"Maeda-_sama_, mendarat _disini_... Aku tidak yakin ini merupakan ketentuan."

Kalimat itu berasal dari sebelahnya, dimana 'Matsu' sekarang menjuruskan poin indera pengelihatan ke Sarutobi Sasuke yang menggendong seorang wanita molek berambut hitam panjang.

Penyebutan 'disini' terasa menunjukkan kalau INI merupakan ide yang buruk.

"Keluarga Date memang bukan opsi," desahnya kala memperhatikan sosok rupawan yang tertidur pulas, sebenarnya sosok tersebut berkondisi... koma.

"Namun aku memasuki sebuah medan perang para yakuza, _lagi_." Lanjutnya. "Sejauh kebencianku harus bersanding sisi, di dalam perseteruan ini selalu ada pihak yang mengimbangi 'rencana' dan bertindak oposisi."

Kedua mata 'Matsu' berakhir menatap sayu pada wanita yang disebut sebagai adik 'Oda Nobunaga'.

"Kelompok yakuza Tokugawa memang kuat, bisa dipastikan seperti apa pengawalan dalam keluarga Date. Dan kita _disini_ sebagai oposisi, pilihanku terhadap pihak Chosokabe yang menawarkan diri... kelompoknya mungkin bukanlah kelompok yakuza yang 'mencolok', namun sistemnya tidak berbeda dengan kelompok yakuza Takeda. Orang-orangnya berada dimana-mana, sisi bagusnya: pilihannya bukanlah membina kesatuan sebagai 'yakuza' yang berpokok tradisi, melainkan merambah departemen penting negara, khususnya para politisi; sekedar membangun lingkaran interkoneksi bisnis." Terangnya dikemudian.

"Walau aku tidak pernah mempercayainya karena aku dan beliau memiliki... sejarah buruk." Imbuhnya.

"..." Sasuke mengerti versi 'serba terjepit'.

Seperti bagaimana Kasuga _Hanchou_ berusaha menjaga 'partner' sekaligus Sanada _Danna_ dan Date-_sama_, lalu 'Keiji' yang mencoba berada sejarak jengkal dengan _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_ menggunakan jalinan 'pengabdian', ditambah keluarga 'Maeda' yang berharap dapat membangkitkan rekoleksi lama di dalam kancah per-yakuza-an.

Toh daripada membawa keterlibatan sipil kembali.

Ya, Sasuke mendengar berita tentang penyerangan yakuza ke rumah sakit tempat Sanada _Danna_ dirawat. Kelanjutan dari itu, tidak ingin menduga siapa saja yang menjadi korban disana. Pastinya wanita di sebelahnya sudah berpikir jauh ke depan dengan siapapun Chosokabe _Sparrow_ sebagai opsi tersingkat.

"Lalu, setelah ini, rencananya bagaimana?" Tanyanya segera, tidak lebih untuk memperhitungkan saja.

'Matsu' kini mengelus dahi si Sleeping Beauty.

"Meski tergolong keluarga Date, lingkaran terdalam dari keluarga Takeda sendiri masih mempunyai pegangan harkat dan martabat." Sahutnya sambil membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh wanita digendongan si ninja.

"Chosokabe juga berkata bahwa beliau akan mengaturkan banyak hal. Disini, juga..." 'Matsu' menaruh jeda sejenak kala melemparkan pandangan ke jalanan kecil berupa jalan setapak di pinggir lapangan luas ini.

Dan di kejauhan...

Kini ekspresi 'Matsu' memberikan rona keyakinan begitu melihat kehadiran sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam yang melaju di sepanjang jalanan kecil tersebut.

_'Chosokabe, berjanjilah padaku kamu tidak akan mengambil kesempatan atas problema kedua keluarga disini.'_ Batinnya.

Setelah kendaraan itu berhenti dan pintu sisi penyetir terbuka...

'Matsu' tersenyum sewaktu sesosok pemuda bergaya rambut cepak mirip sapu beserta perawakan yang tegap dan tinggi keluar dari mobil, men-_spot_ dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, melambai ke arahnya.

"Matsu_ Nee-chaaaaan~_" Seru sosok itu seraya berlari menghampiri.

Sasuke sendiri agak kaget seketika mengetahui SIAPA.

Sementara pemuda yang berhenti di depan mereka, langsung nyerocos.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Matsu _Nee-chan_! Berkat bantuan orang dari Zabii, keluarga Shimazu bisa mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sem-pur-na. Pokoknya tidak perlu khawatir sedikitpun tentang keluarga Date. Akan sangat tersembunyi, hehehehehe!"

"Uh, M-Miyamoto-_sama_..." Sela Sasuke.

"Hm?" Si empunya nama menoleh, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si ninja. "Kau... anjingnya si Yukimura?"

"..." Sasuke menatap sedatar-datarnya atas konotosi buruk dari kata 'anjing', meski menjawab... "Ya." Sejelasnya pasrah saja dikategorikan golongan 'hewan'.

"Maa~ Sasuke-_chan_, cukup panggil aku Musashi. _All right_?" Lanjut 'Musashi' secara perkenalan singkat, diikuti tepukan singkat pada lengan kiri si ninja.

"Kau tampan sekali, bung. Selalu dapat kubayangkan bagaimana tingkah protektif-mu setiap kali melompat dan meniban Tuan-mu, hahahahahaha!" Celotehnya dikemudian, segampang pembawaannya.

Sasuke mendesah panjang.

_'Apa pemuda ini terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa membedakan si-kon antara 'Sasuke' sebagai anjing dan diriku sebagai ninja...'_ Pikirnya, cukup takjub atas sikap serba asal si pemuda terhadapnya.

Setidaknya pemuda ini, pemuda yang dikenalnya (di dunianya) berada di pihak Shimazu Yoshihiro, tidaklah berbeda baik penampilan cara bicara sekaligus penampakan perangai.

Sementara 'Matsu' menyela, "Musashi-_dono_, bagaimana keadaan Shimazu-_dono_?"

"Kakekku..." ucap 'Musashi' saat menuntun jalan menuju mobil.

"...Beliau sedang berada dalam pengawasan dokter, makanya tidak bisa menemani menjemput. Walau beliau sebenarnya sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu, Matsu _Nee-chan_. Soalnya minggu kemarin sempat terkena stroke. Tapi tetap saja, saat kutinggal pergi kemari, beliau secara sembunyi-sembunyi sudah meneguk sake kembali." Gelengnya dengan raut bosan.

'Matsu' tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan suamimu, Matsu _Nee-chan_? Baik-baik saja semua?" Tanya balik dari si pemuda.

"Mm-hm. Inuchiyo-_sama_ sedang mengurus dimana keberadaan Otani Yoshitsugu berada. Dan semenjak kabar terakhir dari keponakanku, meski aku belum menjawabnya, dihubungkan dengan kabar terakhir dari Chosokabe _Sparrow_, dikatakan bahwa _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ sudah memegang pria itu." Terang 'Matsu'.

Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa SMS dari keponakan angkatnya tidak dibalasnya. Ditakutkannya, dengan pengetahuan soal Otani Yoshitsugu, keponakan angkatnya akan bertindak nekat. Apalagi menurut rumor, 'Date Masamune' ringan dalam hal membunuh.

"Chosokabe _Sparrow_ ingin aku mencari tahu dimana kemungkinan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ menyembunyikan pria itu." Tambahnya secara serius.

'Musashi' kini mengikuti alur serius sewaktu membukakan pintu belakang mobil, sisi penumpang.

"Begitu, eh? Jadi _Vagabond_ itu sedang memata-matai si _Hitokiri_. Dan _Sparrow_ akhirnya turun ke jalan. Heh. Sudah kuduga Zabii menghubungiku tersebab kepentingan dari bajak laut edan itu." Desahnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mau tahu mengapa siapapun yang bernama Otani ini begitu berharga bagi kalian," imbuhnya.

"...Pastinya aku dan kakekku sangat ingin mendengar kisah si _Hitokiri_ hingga detik ini, semenjak kabar dari bawahanku, dari dini hari, tempat kediaman keluarga Date lumayan lengang.  
Si-kon ini sendiri bisa menjadi kesempatan bagi kelompok yakuza Takeda, kecuali pria itu memang berniat menumbalkan semuanya yang tercangkup 'Takeda' untuk beroposisi langsung dengan kelompok yakuza Oda.  
Jadi kalau melibatkan Oichi... logikaku, kurasa si _Hitokiri_ telah mengangkut para tetua keluarga Date keluar dari daratan _Nihon_ untuk mengamankan. PLUS, seandainya dia sedang mengurus sesuatu yang personal, sudah barang tentu sesudahnya pria itu bakal angkat kaki dari sini juga."

"Sekigahara berada di daratan _Nihon_, karena itu kurasa tidak. _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu _tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat, _kupastikan itu_." Sela Sasuke sewaktu masuk ke ruangan mobil dan mengambil duduk dengan tetap memeluk Oichi.

'Musashi' pun mengerutkan kedua alis atas penekanan kata 'pasti' yang berintrik... 'ikrar'.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehku?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung atas penekanan kalimat tadi dari mulut si ninja.

"Banyak, Miyamoto-_dono_." Timpal 'Matsu' kala berjalan memutari mobil, ke sisi penumpang depan.

"Yang terpenting, Oichi-_dono_ sedang dalam keadaan koma setelah kematian suaminya enam bulan lalu dan membutuhkan suport dari peralatan medis. Walau _Sarutobi_ Sasuke memiliki beberapa jurus; kurasa tidak akan lama lagi." Wanti-wantinya tepat membuka pintu mobil.

'Musashi' mengunjuk jempol ke wanita 'Maeda', "_No problem_!"

Berlanjut segera masuk ke sisi pengendara dan menutup pintu.

**[][][]**

Jam delapan lebih sepuluh menit, waktu sekarang.

Di atap salah satu gedung...

"...Yang dicari malah mencari; seperti biasa, halangan ada saja." Motonari mengamati helikopter yang melaju mengitar dari kejauhan... ke gedung tempatnya berdiam.

Dari lowong pintu disana, tampak kalau terdapat tiga orang yang dikenalnya, meski yang berambut putih sebatas pengenalan 'kembaran' berkat informasi dari 'Takenaka Hanbei'.

"Bagaimanapun untuk urusan 'sisi'..." ucapnya dikemudian pada dirinya sendiri, sembari memberikan teropong ke salah satu anak buah yang di-'sewakan' oleh 'Hanbei' untuk menemaninya.

"Toh aku tidak keberatan menyambungkan permintaan 'jawaban' dari Hanbei; '_The Ripper_', bahkan keduanya, JUGA merupakan jawaban bagi_ Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_." Lanjutnya saat memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menuju pintu atap gedung yang terhubung ke tangga darurat.

"...Tidak seperti aku akan perduli kalaupun aku menentukan posisi sesuai hitungan langkah sebuah bidak. Yang manapun adanya, ketentuanku adalah evaluasi." Desahnya secara kalem.

_'Dan aku membutuhkan sedikit... 'dorongan'.'_ Pikirnya sambil melihat ke telapak tangan kanannya, kemudian jemari dikepalkan.

Berikutnya _baton_ perang digenggaman tangan kirinya dihentak, stik _baton_ pun memanjang dengan wujud serupa pedang.

Pilihannya untuk senjata ini sendiri tidak lain dikarenakan _ring blade_ terlalu menarik perhatian. Dirinya juga tidak masalah menggunakan senjata _melee_ yang tidak sesuai karakternya, selama orang-orang yang berada di bawah komandonya bisa menjadi para putra Matahari seperti keinginannya.

_'Mungkinkah kalian akan mengimbangi perbedaan kuantitas jumlah yang signifikan, hm? Kembaran Grim Reaper, Naga dan Macan, juga kamu Hitokiri Dokuganryuu?'_

...

..

.

Di kabin helikopter...

"...Aku yang mengurus Mouri," ucap 'Mitsunari' sambil mengepak stok magasin ke saku _backpack_, lalu mengalungkan senjata api berkelas _sniper_ ke belakang punggung.

"Kenapa kita tidak turun kesana bersama-sama?" Sela Yukimura. "Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku dan Masamune-_dono_ berbicara dengannya...?"

'Mitsunari' menggeleng.

"Kita berada di tengah-tengah. Depan adalah gereja, dimana Ieyasu-mu berada; sesuai keinginan _Dokuganryuu_-mu. Dan Mouri ada di belakang, sedang menilai keadaan. Kita harus berpisah jalan, kecuali kau mau menemaniku kesana; kukatakan kau hanya akan merepotkanku." Terangnya, sedikit ketus.

Artinya SANGAT jelas: 'Aku sudah mengantarkan kalian kemari, jadi ikuti metodeku atau _shut up_.'

Sedangkan Masamune mengangguk. "Ya, jauh lebih baik begitu."

"Masamune-_dono_! Itu adalah Mouri Motonari dari dunia kita!" Seru Yukimura, tidak berhenti menghibahkan pertimbangan.

Masamune menurunkan teropong yang tadi digunakannya untuk melihat apa acuan fokus si _Hitokiri_ tadi.

"Yukimura, kekuatannya belum bangkit." Ucapnya seraya menoleh ke rival-nya.

Sebelum ditimpal, Masamune melanjutkan.

"Pertama: dia memakai _baton_, bukan _ring blade_-nya. Apapun ide si _Grim Reaper_ yang _ini_; kedua: dia," tunjuknya ke 'Mitsunari'. "...Bisa mengurangi jumlah pasukan yang dibawa oleh Mouri. Itu dua nilai tambah."

"Masamune-_dono_—"

"Yuki," sela 'Mitsunari'.

"Aku tahu kau berniat meminimalkan korban. Sudah kukatakan, dunia ini tidak berputar semudah tetek bengek pernyataan berbasis 'kehormatan' ala samurai. KAU memiliki tampangnya dan rival-mu memiliki tampang DIA. Lalu mereka..." Poinnya terhadap orang-orang si Mouri.

"...Dengar, aku tidak tahu dimana fraksi mereka semenjak mereka tidak memutuskan untuk menembak helikopter ini. Dan itu YANG AKAN menjadi langkahku."

Saat Yukimura membuka mulut hendak bicara, lagi-lagi 'Mitsunari' menimpal.

"Ayolah, aku sedang berbaik hati. Hargai sikap profesionalku, oke? Ambil adilnya: kau kesana meyakinkan DIA dan aku disini meyakinkan Mouri, semua sama-sama senang. _Happy end_."

Yukimura MASIH mencoba.

"Lalu apa yang akan Mitsunari-_dono_ lakukan terhadap Mouri...?"

'Mitsunari' mengambil botol kecil berisi pil-pil putih dari saku jaket, disertai keterangan singkat.

"Aku berani bertaruh, _Dokuganryuu_-ku sudah memperhitungkan banyak hal. Mungkin awalnya mau memakai si Kasuga sebagai penggerak langkah, serupa bidak 'dayang'. Mungkin JUGA kepastian bahwa aku akan datang bersama kalian untuk mencegahnya.  
Bagaimanapun desain rencananya, sejelasnya dia menginginkan kelengkapan 'formasi'. Ieyasu si samurai adalah bidak 'King' baginya, maka Mouri adalah bidak 'Ratu' bagiku. Tinggal mengeluarkan bidak 'kuda' dan bidak 'benteng' miliknya."

"Heh. Mouri Motonari bukan lawan _bagimu_; kejeniusannya." Sambung Masamune atas kalimat si _Hitokiri_ yang bertema adu strategi berupa pengandaian permainan catur. Meremehkan, tentu.

Selama perkataan dari _Dokuganryuu_ si samurai... 'Mitsunari' membuka penutup botol kecil, menegak beberapa pil pereda stres. Selesai mengunyah pil-pil itu dan menelan, baru menjawab.

"Nah. Aku masih mempunyai kelompok yakuza Toyotomi sebagai _backing-ku."_

Masamune membuang teropong ke tas ransel si _Hitokiri_, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kala bersandar di tembok kabin.

"Yakin Toyotomi juga bukan _backing_-nya?" Tanyanya.

'Mitsunari' tersenyum penuh kesabaran. Memang kelompok yakuza Oda berada di luar pengecualian sesudah kisah rival-nya.

"Berarti aku dan dia bisa sehati, benar?" Balasnya tanpa memberikan alasan.

Masamune menyamai senyum saat memperingatkan, "Hati-hati, jangan sampai mengulangi tragedi."

Pernyataannya dikarenakan mengetahui kemungkinan terburuk dari penyesuaian maksud bidak 'Ratu'. Ya, bidak 'Ratu' selalu bisa berjalan kemana saja, lurus maupun menyerong. Berbahaya seandainya si _Hitokiri_ tidak mempunyai perhitungan. Dan sekali lagi, Mouri Motonari merupakan seorang strategis yang lihai.

"..." Yukimura tidak mengerti pertukaran kata berbalut makna deviasi di antara kedua pria dominan, namun mendapatkan notasi sebuah inti penting sewaktu si _Hitokiri_ menyahuti kembali.

"Sebatas cinta; aku tidak semonoton itu. Seribu topeng, rival-ku, sikapku apa adanya; hanya aku atau dia yang mati pertama. _Simple_."

"Sungguh _soft_." Komentar Masamune.

Sebelum 'Mitsunari' mengembalikan komentar, si pilot menyela.

"Hei, kita memiliki 'tamu' disana."

Si _Hitokiri_ pun menatap ke kaca depan. Di kejauhan, dua helikopter bertipe 'Lynx' berwarna hitam melayang di atas gereja.

"_Fuck_..." geramnya sambil mendekat ke kursi yang diduduki si pilot. "Kita tetap turun ke sisi gedung yang kubilang, tidak perlu mendarat. Yang penting kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan dengan kedua orang di belakangku."

Si pilot tertawa kecil. "Bayaranmu lebih dari cukup, Tuan. Kedua temanmu bisa mengomandoku apapun, asal helikopter ini tidak lecet."

"_Good_," angguk 'Mitsunari'. "Cukup turunkan mereka di tempat yang aman."

...Walau dalam hati benar-benar meminta maaf pada Hanbei-_sama_ bahwa dirinya harus terlambat soal permintaan disebelumnya. Semoga saja tidak dianggap berbuat yang aneh-aneh, meski INI sudah termasuk aneh, karena dirinya memblok semua telepon masuk.

Prioritasnya adalah mendapatkan Mouri terlebih dahulu sebelum _Sparrow_. Idenya sekedar me-'_leverage'_ rival-nya saja karena pria itu berniat 'mengumpulkan' keenam samurai.

Ya, itu disadarinya sewaktu kepastian bahwa Ieyasu si samurai mengenal _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_.

Bagaimanapun Ieyasu si samurai mau bertindak egois, demi janji atau apapun sejenisnya yang bertaraf setara... semakin lama rival-nya bermain api dengan pemuda itu, sudah pasti semakin banyak penilaian observasi yang dikumpulkan.

Dan 'Date Masamune' selalu pandai mengambil hati.

Ditambah koneksi rival-nya sebagai seorang 'polisi'.

Gereja tersebut sejelasnya akan menjadi '_Last Party_'.

'Mitsunari' menoleh ke kedua samurai. "_Boys_, jaga diri kalian. Kuharap aku bisa menyusul kalian secepatnya." Ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tanpa parasut?" Tanya Yukimura, cukup khawatir saat si _Hitokiri_ berdiri di lowong pintu.

'Mitsunari' tersenyum sewaktu mengembalikan pertanyaan, "Mau memberiku _goodluck-kiss_?" Iseng-iseng saja menggoda.

Masamune langsung menarik lengan kanan rival-nya, memastikan pemuda itu jauh dari jangkauan si _Hitokiri_. "Kau bisa mencium tembok di gedung itu, sori saja, yang ini _property_-ku, jadi _jump_ buruan sana." Datarnya.

"Heh, _not fun_." Balas 'Mitsunari' disertai senyum sok polos.

Masamune tidak repot mengusir, "_Jump-jump_."

Sedangkan Yukimura menyikut perut rival-nya secara bercanda.

"Oke-oke." Dengus 'Mitsunari'.

Saat gedung mulai terlihat dekat (walau hitungan belasan meter) seiring helikopter agar terbang rendah... 'Mitsunari' melangkah mundur sebentar sambil memakai kacamata berlensa kuning agar dapat melihat lebih baik kalau lawannya menggunakan cara kotor seperti penggunaan bom _flashbang_.

Begitu mengambil ponsel dari saku celana...

"_Good luck_."

"..." 'Mitsunari' sempat terhenyak dengan pernyataan 'penyemangat' yang meluncur dari mulut _Dokuganryuu_ si samurai.

Namun sahutannya untuk menyamai versi...

"_Sayonara_."

Lalu memasang _earphone_ di kedua lubang telinga sembari mengecek _playlist_ di layar ponsel, kemudian jari telunjuk memencet salah satu lagu.

Musik pun berdendang, menggetarkan gendang.

_[The secret side of me, _

_I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged, _

_But I can't control it._

_So stay away from me, _

_The beast is ugly,_

_I feel the rage, _

_And I just can't hold it,]_

'Mitsunari' memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana tepat lirik mengalun kembali.

_[It's scratching on the walls,_

_In the closet, in the halls,_

_It comes awake, _

_And I can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed,_

_In my body, in my head,]_

Saat acuan jempol tanda 'ok' dari pilot, 'Mitsunari' langsung berlari.

_[...Why won't somebody come and save me from this? _

_Make it end!]_

...Dan melompat keluar kabin tanpa aba-aba lagi.

Masamune dan Yukimura tidak bisa komentar saat pria itu terjun bebas begitu saja.

Helikopter kembali terbang meninggi... menyisakan kesunyian di dalam kabin.

Masamune memeluk pinggang rival-nya, mendekatkan pemuda itu padanya sambil membisik pada daun telinga kiri secara lantunan seduktif, namun sarat ancaman.

"Jika 'bajingan' itu disana, kuperingatkan: jangan menggangguku."

Untuk kalimat permintaan bertema peringatan tersebut, ingatan Yukimura melayang ke kisah di Sekigahara, soal rival-nya yang menginginkan pertarungan satu-lawan-satu dengan Ishida Mitsunari...

Hal ini sama saja: kekalahan pertama terhadap 'Masamune' sepatutnya menaruh toreh pada harga diri rivalnya.

Maka Yukimura memilih diam, menutup mulut selama helikopter terbang mendekati gereja.

Sementara di udara...

'Mitsunari' cekat mengambil pistol _grapple_ dan menembakkannya ke tembok gedung yang menjadi incaran.

Kait pun mengunci di permukaan tembok sejalan fase pendulum dari ketinggian, membuatnya segera melindungi wajahnya seketika tubuhnya menghajar salah satu kaca.

**PRANG! **

"Ahh!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Hei...!"

Seruan-seruan kebingungan bercampur aduk syok dari mereka yang berada di ruangan kantor lantai 34...

...'Mitsunari' berakhir melepaskan pegangan pada pistol _grapple_ dan berguling ke dalam ruangan yang tidak perlu dideskripsikannya selain buru-buru berdiri, mengayuh langkah secepat mungkin untuk mencegat Mouri Motonari.

...

..

.

Di gereja...

Kerusuhan sungguh morat-marit.

Ieyasu benar-benar kebingungan, tidak bisa lagi membedakan siapa kawan dan siapa lawan saat para korban berjatuhan ke lantai seperti lalat. Semakin buruk... semua pemegang senjata api yang diasumsikannya sebagai para _bodyguard_, seluruhnya berpakaian formal dan jas hitam serupa.

Kedua matanya sendiri tidak sanggup menyaksikan pembantaian di dalam ruangan ibadah seperti ini.

Dan dirinya SEHARUSNYA merupakan seorang _Kumichou_ Tokugawa.

Tapi Ieyasu mendeteksi bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam situasi ini.

Walau orang-orang berpakaian ala tim SWAT lah yang mengawali huru-hara; baru disadarinya... para _bodyguard_ yang tadinya sigap bergerak melindungi, beralih membabi buta; mereka sejelasnya mengungguli dalam segi jumlah dan ketepatan organisir.

_"Aku sudah mengurusnya, Ieyasu. Anggotaku telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir sedikitpun. Enjoy this day. Dan congrats."_

Ya, mereka adalah para pengawal yang diperkenalkan sebagai keluarga...

"..." Ieyasu memicing ke pria di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' tidak perlu berpindah posisi dari tempatnya duduk tadi; menarik lengan kanan Ieyasu dan membawa pemuda itu merunduk dalam perlindungan, memastikan MENAHAN Ieyasu di antara lowong bangku-bangku panjang gereja.

Inti dimaksudkannya untuk menjauhkan Tokugawa Ieyasu dari jangkauan keluarga 'Tokugawa', khususnya sang pengantin perempuan.

Ada tes yang mau diterapkan disini, menyangkut hasil akhir tentang konsekuensi.

Sejujurnya 'rencana' kudeta telah lama menjadi jalan pintas penyelesaian. Tidur dengan si '_Chairman'_ Tokugawa bukanlah aksi desperasi semata. Semenjak awal, kedekatannya dengan keluarga 'Tokugawa' terdesain sebagai pemberi pertimbangan.

Pernikahan ini seharusnya dilakukan di luar negeri agar jauh dari keributan. Perannya sebagai 'pengatur', menggunakan momen begini bagi aturan kemegahan nama— _pride_ merupakan pokok pembahasan citra sebuah kelompok yakuza.

Walau disayangkan, dirinya harus mengabaikan nyawa 'Yuki' untuk itu.

Sejauh keinginannya agar 'Yuki' mau memimpin, bocah itu TIDAK PERNAH termasuk dalam kategori, hanya patokan pengikat 'koloni' bagi orang-orang kelompok yakuza Takeda. Selebihnya... korban kolateral.

Begitu juga dengan 'Saica Magoichi'.

Tentu saja pengenalannya terhadap sistem si _Kumichou_ Toyotomi, dihubungkan pemberitahuan semenjak wanita itu tidak terlihat dimanapun: ada kemungkinan kalau wanita itu tertangkap dan memasuki fase interogasi.

Nama 'Takenaka Hanbei' dari bawahannya sewaktu pembicaraan telepon tadi memastikan bahwa INI akan terjadi. Orang-orang yang barusan terjun itu berada di luar inklusi, dipastikannya berlabel 'Toyotomi'; MEMANG termasuk dalam 'rencana'-nya.

Jika mau menilik kisah 'rival', membangun hubungan asmara yang kompleks dengan '_The Ripper_' sama halnya menaruh asuransi. Maka apa yang terbawa dalam interkoneksi pria itu: kelompok yakuza Chosokabe adalah epilog yang manis.

_Sempurna_.

Sedangkan seorangnya lagi...

Wanita itu...

Wanita bertubuh molek berpakaian kimono yang menyatakan 'keberatan' hingga menginterupsi berlangsungnya pernikahan...

_ "Yang ini... milikku. Dan aku ingin menjaganya tetap begitu, sebagai rotasi... pusat gravitasi. Dan mereka akan berbondong-bondong kemari."_

Ngiang kalimat yang tertanam kental di dalam kepalanya, dari 'dia', pria bangsat yang SELALU membuat semuanya menjadi rumit! Bahkan menaruh pertaruhan dengan 'Ieyasu' terhadap bola mata kirinya?

_'Brengsek, dia benar-benar tidak sabar.'_ Pikirnya.

Sejalan itu... para bawahannya pantang berhenti membersihkan semua 'Keluarga Besar' Tokugawa, termasuk menghabisi para '_Red_ _Pole'_. Tidak ada yang perlu bersisa selain dirinya yang berstatus 'zero'.

Ya, kehancuran TOTAL.

Sementara di sisi Ieyasu...

"_Dokuganryuu_!"

Ieyasu mencengkeram jas kenaan 'Masamune', sehingga pria itu tertahan dalam jangkauan dan terbawa merunduk di balik kursi panjang, meski terlihat kalau si '_Red_ _Pole'_ sudah mengambil pistol _deagle_ dari selipan belakang celana; sejelasnya otaknya tidak bisa lagi meluruskan pemikiran soal penempatan 'partisipasi'.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Geramnya dikemudian, tanpa basa-basi mempoin tuduhan.

'Masamune' pun menatap semudahnya mengembalikan pertanyaan.

"Haruskah kau bertanya?"

...Sarat akan kebekuan hati, meski raut sepolos alur bercanda.

ITU membuat Ieyasu semakin tidak karuan, tersebab intonasi bermakna konotasi yang terselip di dalam kalimat itu sendiri.

Dan sepanjang kekalutan praduga dalam benak si kembaran _Kumichou_ Tokugawa...

Serpihan-serpihan kayu bangku akibat efek tembakan salah sasaran terus berjatuhan ke mereka. Desing peluru terasa mendenging dimana-mana tidak kalah mericuhkan.

Penat, SUNGGUH penat.

Ieyasu berakhir menggeratkan baris gigi kala beradu kontak pandang dengan sorot dari pupil garis di pusat kolam iris mata kiri si '_Red_ _Pole'_.

"Kamu... mengkhianatiku...?" Suaranya parau, kedua matanya yang berlinang terus merefleksikan sosok-sosok malang yang berada di sepanjang batas pandang.

"_DOKUGANRYUU_!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan seorang wanita dari sisi depan gereja, menyela; dari wanita yang diketahuinya sebagai pengantin si Raja Iblis jahanam.

'Nouhime'.

Sejalan itu... 'Masamune' memperhatikan perubahan raut di wajah pemuda itu. Ohhh~ Dirinya telah terbiasa dengan keunikan si kembaran '_chairman_' Tokugawa. Berbagai ekspresi disana terlalu mudah ditebak, itulah yang membuatnya 'menyimpan' pemuda ini secara spesial sebagai benefit.

Bibirnya pun perlahan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Menurutmu?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan balik dilontarkan sebagai tanggapan pertanyaan tadi.

Kali ini, sebelum Ieyasu membalas kata, 'Masamune' bicara kembali.

"Si jalang itu... kau tidak berpikir kemungkinan bahwa kelompok 'KITA' telah disusupi oleh-'nya'- MEREKA?" Permainan kata itu didasari atas pengetahuan lawan bicaranya tentang Oda Nobunaga, tidak harus keduanya.

"..." Ieyasu menatap pedih pada wajah di depannya saat sebagian para pengawal keluarga 'Date' berjuang menyingkirkan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam ala SWAT SEKALIGUS membuka jalan bagi wanita yang barusan memanggil nama si '_Red_ _Pole'_ secara pengertian 'mengenal'.

Betapa pelik situasi ini.

Baik terhadap keselamatan adiknya (mau tidak mau diakuinya begitu.) Dimana dirinya berarti harus maju melawan tanpa pengecualian... juga tanpa kekuatan.

Titik balik dari semuanya: keselamatan pria di depannya. Walau kesadarannya atas penekanan 'salah', Ieyasu mencoba mengacuhkan soal detil keanehan bola mata kiri itu.

Satu-satunya orang yang 'dipercaya' adalah pria di depannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Takechiyo," ucap 'Masamune' selembut tatapan berkadar permintaan, senyatanya tercangkup akting. "Kau bisa memilih bertindak _anything_, aku DISINI. Karena itu... katakan apa yang kau mau, _NOW_."

Sementara 'Nouhime' langsung mengeluarkan _shotgun_ pendek dari _holster_ yang melingkar di paha kirinya, berlanjut sibuk menembaki orang-orang yang menghalangi arahnya melangkah menuju, yaitu _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_.

Ieyasu pun mempererat pegangan pada kain jas si '_Red_ _Pole'_, jemari kedua tangannya mengepal erat mengikuti perasaan bimbang dan kalut dari nurani.

"Ieyasu, kedua pengantin sudah aman. Tinggal dirimu. Keputusanmu." 'Masamune' MASIH melantunkan digresi, "Terjebak disini, bersamaku; kutemani kau jatuh ke dasar bumi." Seakan mengetahui pokok kekhawatiran di kepala si pemuda.

Ieyasu memejam.

Di detik kedua matanya terbuka...

"Tuntaskan. Mereka. Semua."

Jawaban padat, ringkas, dan jelas dari mulut Ieyasu terdengar bergetar penuh penyesalan. Pernyataannya seakan menyamakan si '_Red Pole_' dengan Honda Tadakatsu miliknya.

Selebihnya... dirinya INGIN melihat kesanggupan 'bukti' dengan mata-kepalanya sendiri. Dan anggapan itulah yang menjadikan 'Masamune' melebarkan senyum.

"_Yes_, _milord_."

Ucapan itu terdengar _mock_, namun 'Masamune' menyamarkannya dengan maju mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Ieyasu pun membuka mulutnya, menyambut dengan raup ciuman; mungkin menghibahkan SEMUA gundah demi mencari pegangan. Jemari kedua tangannya spontan melepaskan pegangan pada kain jas, menjamah kedua pipi si '_Red_ _Pole'_... menjalar turun menyendok kedua sisi rahang.

Sedangkan mata kiri 'Masamune' sayu oleh ironi seketika mengimbangi, membuka mulut dan mengunci antara mulut bersama keikutsertaan _passion_.

_'Stay... Be mine... Let me kill you slowly_.'

Untaian pemikiran-pemikiran itu selalu mengisi fokus sebagai poros desain-desain rencana sarapnya.

Inilah dirinya.

_Seorang bajingan_.

"A-hh..."

Desah terlepas tepat gesekan lidah terjadi untuk hitungan detik.

Di sekitar mereka berdua... letup-letup api tembakan masih memberondong dari senjata-senjata api berkelas _rifle_, berpadu suara-suara erangan kesakitan dari mereka yang terkena telak oleh peluru.

"GYAH!"

"WA-AAH!"

...Suara-suara mengenaskan itu menaungi kerusakan demi kerusakan yang pantang mereda.

'Masamune' segera mengakhiri sesi ciuman bertepatan dari sudut mata, para pengawal keluarganya bertumbangan.

Maka...

Beranjak berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya— memutarkan tangan tersebut pas menarik pelatuk, terkesan tanpa bidikan matang, tapi dampak dari gaya itu, peluru yang keluar dari ujung laras senjata terbawa alur gerakan putar.

Dan membelok dalam acuan... melingkar.

"...!" Ieyasu tersentak begitu derik meringkik diikuti penampakan petir-petir biru yang melesat ke seputar mereka bagaikan liuk gambaran naga yang bergerak menerjang.

**"BLAAAAAAASSSSTT!"**

...menguak lantai, membabat secara area— pastinya tanpa pandang bulu siapa kawan dan siapa lawan, menghancurkan segala bentuk dari benda, orang, hingga bangku-bangku panjang, sejalan terpentalnya benda-benda yang porak poranda ke sekeliling ruangan.

Sampai peluru kehilangan daya momentum, bersarang di permukaan salah satu benda.

Ieyasu tidak mampu mengucap sepatah kata saat muncrat darah dari para korban terdekat mengenai partial wajahnya.

Dan di kejauhan...

"...!" 'Nouhime' reflek memalang tangan di depan wajahnya seketika terkena daya hempas dari beliung energi petir biru tersebut.

_'Dia— Khh!'_ Apapun pemikiran dalam kepalanya langsung terhenti sewaktu menyaksikan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ menjuruskan bidikan lurus ke langit-langit kubah.

Penging dari efek serangan _disana_ belum memudar tepat suara dua kali tembakan terdengar.

**"BLAAAAAAAASSSTT! BLAAAAAASSSTTTT!" **

Lagi-lagi derik menggema keras bersama penampilan kumpulan petir-petir biru dasyat menghajar kedua helikopter pengangkut massa huru-hara, yang hendak terbang menjauh.

**"BLAAAAAAARR!" **

Ledakan tidak ayal lagi terjadi di udara.

Begitu potongan-potongan kerangka bangkai helikopter beserta kerangka langit-langit kubah rontok berguguran ke dalam ruangan... 'Nouhime' buru-buru mengambil opsi berlari, balik menuju lowong pintu depan gereja.

Kepulan debu membumbung dimana-mana, membuat saru pandangan, bahkan segalanya serupa imitasi kiamat tepat salah satu bangkai helikopter meluncur jatuh bak meteor, tidak jauh darinya. Baling-baling berlibat api di atap helikopter menggerus lantai dan potongan metal panjang itu mencelat akibat hantaman.

...Ke arahnya.

Di detik wanita rupawan itu diyakinkan tidak mungkin berpacu dengan waktu...

Dua sosok tiba-tiba melesat masuk menembus pekatnya semerbak kepulan debu, melalui lowong pintu yang dituju.

"AHHH!" 'Nouhime' terkejut seketika sebuah tangan menangkapnya- melingkar di pinggangnya, otomatis membawanya saat si pemilik tangan terbang menyingkir berbarengan...

"_CRAZY STREAM_!"

Seruan bernada khas mengiringi beliung petir biru baru yang menghempaskan keseluruhan potongan-potongan benda ke udara, mencacah lantai bersama derik yang menghunus ke dalam ruangan.

Akibat serangan itu, apapun yang menghalangi pandangan pun tersingkir.

"..." 'Nouhime' tidak mampu membuka sepatah kata pun; terpaku memandang wajah penyelamatnya, yaitu wajah milik... Sanada Genjirou Yukimura.

Sedangkan di pusat kerusakan...

Suasana ruangan yang sebelumnya ramai oleh baku-tembak, kini sunyi. Sebagian besar para pemegang senjata api telah terkapar tidak berbentuk. Yang tersisa adalah pemandangan kilatan-kilatan petir biru tipis yang berperan bak aura pada sekujur tubuh si pemilik kekuatan supremasi di awal tadi.

'Masamune' menyeringai seketika pemandangan sosok partikular, terbang membawa serangan petir biru melaju lurus ke arahnya... melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan keenam pedang dalam apit keempat jari kedua tangan.

Keseriusan sosok tersebut dipastikan memperebutkan siapa '_the last man standing' _di ruangan ibadah yang porak-poranda ini.

Sayangnya...

"_DOKUGANRYUU_!"

Ieyasu berlari menghampiri _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_, berniat menyelamatkan dari pancaran kemarahan Date Masamune si pemimpin geng Oshuu.

Walau diketahuinya bahwa interupsinya akan berpucuk mengulangi... tragedi.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: terpaksa dibuat dua part untuk episode 'Monster', karena akan banyak monster yang berkeliaran... semenjak sudah mendekati tahap 'tamat'._**

**_Ehh? Tidak, saya tidak memberikan hint kok. Dan kalimat di atas bukanlah hint karena selalu ada kejutan tidak terduga di fic saya. ^^_**

**_Selipan lirik lagu dari "Skillet - Monster"._**

**_Terima kasih review-nya. *Hugs widi orihara, Velly, Tsuki-chan, Tsubaki Audhi* _**

**_Dan untuk para pembaca, I love you all, thanks atas support-nya. (Tenang, ini belum tamat selama ada penanda tulisan 'TBC' XD) _**

**_Widi Orihara_****_: sudah diringankan. *Apanya?!* Hahahaha._**

**_Velly_****_: sowie rasanya... chapter ini lemonnya sebatas ciuman saja, tapi masih ada continue dari episode 'Monster', diharapkan ada *piip*-nya. XD_**

**_Tsuki-chan_****_: hahaha rencana si Hitokiri Dokuganryuu sebenarnya sangat paaaaaaaaanjang dan laaaaaaaaaaama. *Dikata choki2.* *Eits, tapi pasang tampang misterius untuk kalimat tadi.*_**

**_Tsubaki Audhi_****_: iya donk, Yuki kan pinter. (Kayanya DO tuh... *LHOOOO?!*)  
Silahkan-silahkan. FB saya selalu terbuka untuk semua jenis pertemanan. *Woiiii! Emang jenisku apa?!* (Kidding. XD RP twitter bisa, FB bisa. Cuma kadang saya suka slow reply. Gapapa ya? :))  
Oh masalah gereja dan rape-merape, saya memang Author sedeng, jadi... 'Masamune' pun terkena getahnya, mengikuti tema. *Sujud.* _**

**_Next chapter: *No hint.* Silahkan diraba-raba bagaimana kemungkinan ending yang akan terjadi. *Hehehehehe* (Kalau Author tertawa begitu, biasanya sih semua character yang dipakai pada ngacir semua. XD)_**

**_Yak, ready for part 2? Tunggu update ya. ^^_**


	20. Monster part 2

**Monster part 2.**

* * *

'Mitsunari' terus mengayuh kedua kaki menuju lorong tangga darurat; tetap ditemani lantun lagu yang sama, "Monster."

Orang-orang yang berpapas segera menyingkir. Siapa yang tidak? Melihatnya membawa senjata api sekelas _rifle_ _sniper_ pada belakang punggung seperti ini. Dan dipastikannya mereka merunduk di pinggir-pinggir tembok, tidak ada yang bertindak pahlawan.

Langkahnya pasti. 'Mitsunari' juga berjanji, bahwa permasalahan ini akan dituntaskannya secara kooperatif si Mouri ataupun tidak.

Namun bukanlah Mouri Motonari jika semuanya tidak diberlakukan bak permainan.

Seketika pintu tangga darurat ditendang oleh 'Mitsunari', berondong tembakan tahu-tahu menyambut.

**"CRAK! CRAK!"**

"_What the fuck_!" Umpatnya sewaktu sigap merapat pada tembok.

Tatapannya mengantisipasi selama muntahan peluru-peluru berpucuk pada pintu. Acuan-acuan disana terkesan asal, diketahuinya 'mengapa', tersebab keberadaan suara-suara derap sepatu _lainnya_ dari balik pintu yang terdengar sedang menuruni anak tangga.

Tampaknya apapun niat dari menargetkannya sampai membuat kekacauan INI dipastikannya sebagai distraksi, yang berarti kesempatan bagi Mouri untuk melarikan diri.

Berarti juga, terdapat kemungkinan bahwa Mouri mengetahui soal dirinya sebagai '_The Ripper_' dan pria itu sudah memperhitungkan kalau akan dicegat.

_'Menarik. Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan hiburan sepadan, hm...?'_ Gumannya dalam hati tepat mengambil sepasang Colt dari _holster_ dada.

Di detik suara-suara desing serempak berhenti, diikuti suara-suara pergantian stok kotak magasin... Giliran 'Mitsunari' untuk maju dan melabrak pintu yang sudah nyaris tidak berbentuk.

**"BRAK!"**

Berlanjut menembaki para pemegang senjata yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang.

**"BANG! BANG!"**

Dentum tembakan terus keluar dari kedua ujung laras. Seluruh peluru bersarang sesuai bidikan presisi, bahkan tidak perlu tanggung berlaku _melee_ pada mereka yang berada dalam jangkauan.

Kelebihannya memang begini.

Tidak takut mati.

Meski begitu, 'Mitsunari' pandai menjaga diri karena pertaruhan gelar _assassin_ yang diembannya.

Seketika lawan-lawannya terkapar tidak bergerak, satu pistol digigitnya karena satu tangan harus dijadikan kait sejenak saat melompati pembatas pinggir tangga. Lalu kedua mata menginspeksi sekitar.

Kepala sempat melongok ke bawah dari sisi pembatas pinggir tangga sembari me-_reload_ kotak magasin baru.

Mouri Motonari ada di bawah, selang tiga lantai. Dan 'Mitsunari' tidak akan membiarkannya lepas dari label 'target'.

Cara tersingkat adalah melompati pembatas pinggir tangga kembali. Beberapa kali suara tembakan terdengar dari para pengawal yang tersisa disana, namun itu tidak melambatkannya dalam beraksi.

**"BANG! BANG! BANG!"**

Tembakan balasan pun dilepaskan ke sosok-sosok yang memasang badan secara lengah.

_'Bodyguard, eh...? Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari para pengawal kelas teri milik Mouri...'_ desisnya dalam hati sewaktu satu per satu dari mereka bertumbangan bersimbah darah.

'Mitsunari' lagi-lagi harus melompati pembatas pinggir tangga agar mempersingkat waktu. Cukup disesalinya kenapa tadi pistol _grapple_-nya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi bukan permasalahan besar, bukan?

**"BANG! BANG!"**

Tembakan kesekian menjatuhkan beberapa lainnya. Mouri terlihat tetap melangkah turun, seolah-olah memancingnya.

Itu adalah pertimbangan, mungkin praduga. Setidaknya dirinya tidak terlalu banyak berpokok skeptis selain menghabiskan penghalang yang ada.

Sementara itu, berondong tembakan dari bawah sesekali melesat tipis, bersambung terus-menerus, sebagian mengenai sisi-sisi tembok; terasa membosankan baginya.

**"BANG! BANG! BANG!"**

Dan tembakan demi tembakan balasan darinya juga masih berlangsung gencar. Langkahnya sendiri semakin mendekat ke lantai terbawah.

Buruknya, nafasnya semakin memburu karena terlalu terpacu untuk fokus mengejar. Ini tidak terlalu disadarinya.

Setelah lantai terbawah dijajaki, sekaligus membersihkan mereka yang berjaga menantinya...

Sekali lagi, **"DUAK!" **

'Mitsunari' menghantamkan kepala pengawal terakhir yang berhasil ditangkapnya, ke arah tembok, dan membiarkan tubuh itu terhuyung jatuh ke lantai. Diakhiri manis olehnya dengan sekali _headshot_.

"_Fuck it_..." makinya dengan terenggah pada mayat yang membujur kaku, darah tampak mengucur segar dari dahi yang tersarang peluru.

Kedua kakinya sesungguhnya gemetar karena kelelahan, namun bukan konsiderasi saat memandang pintu tangga darurat yang terhubung ke area parkiran basement.

Setelah me-_reload_ kotak magasin baru ke kedua pistol Colt andalannya...

"Haa..." desahnya kala menstabilkan nafas sebentar, kemudian merapat ke sisi pintu untuk mendeteksi apakah ada pergerakan di balik pintu.

Nihil.

Bahkan sesudah penantian lebih dari lima menit.

"..." 'Mitsunari' tidak menyukai 'ketenangan', apalagi sudah tidak ada lawan yang berdiri di sekitarnya; meski sedari tadi lantun lagu tetap berdendang menggetarkan kedua gendang telinga, membatasi apapun kecemasan yang ada di pikirannya.

Maka, daripada mengganggu konsentrasi, musik pun dimatikan.

Menyingkirkan _headphone_ dan mengalungkannya ke kedua pundak... 'Mitsunari' menggigit satu pistol kembali, lalu menarik kerah baju salah satu mayat, diseret ke depan pintu, berlanjut memberdirikan dan membawa mayat itu maju ke pintu sebagai 'tameng'.

Begitu mayat itu terdorong, membuka daun pintu, dimana celah menampilkan secercah medan area parkir basement... Satu pistol di tangan kanannya sigap ditodongkan ke depan.

**"KLAK! KLAK!"**

Disambut oleh suara-suara beriring dari senjata-senjata berkelas _rifle_ yang disiagakan.

"Hmph," 'Mitsunari' memicing pada kumpulan pemegang senjata yang tengah berdiri dalam formasi, bersama acuan ujung laras terpusat padanya.

Ternyata mereka MASIH BANYAK.

"_'The_ _Ripper'_, benar?" Pembukaan kata dari Mouri Motonari yang terlindung di belakang formasi.

Tentu saja 'Mitsunari' tidak menjawab tersebab mulutnya sedang menggigit pistol. Sedangkan tangan sepasangnya tetap memegang kerah baju mayat di depannya, sekedar pilihan preventif.

Motonari pun melanjutkan, "Aku bisa bermain sisi, namun tidak jika kau berdiri sebagai oposisi."

'Mitsunari' menurunkan pistol dipegangannya, memasukkan pistol tersebut ke _holster_ dada, kemudian pistol sepasang ditarik dari apit baris gigi dan menjawab.

"Nahh. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tele-tele diskusi," tegasnya saat pistol ditodongkan ke depan kembali. "Cukup konfirmasi, bukti, dimana versi."

"Begitu," Motonari menyimpulkan senyum, menampilkan sikap meremehkan.

"Terlihat dari perangai, kau memiliki rupa konsisten yang sama _dengannya_; lebih polos... kurasa. Tapi tidak, Mitsunari, kalau aku boleh memanggilmu begitu. Para putra Matahari-ku akan membolongi sekujur tubuhmu dalam sekali komando; aku _hanya_ tidak mau kehilangan kesempatanku." Lanjutnya.

"Heh, putra Matahari. Oke, boleh kutanya versi 'kesempatan' dalam partaimu?" Balas 'Mitsunari', sejelasnya mengorek informasi.

Dan Motonari bisa menilai pembawaan tenang disana.

_'Dia merasa bahwa dirinya berguna. Baiklah.'_ Pertimbangannya.

"Satu syarat," unjuknya pada mobil 'Audi A4' berwarna putih yang berada di belakangnya sejarak langkah. Mobil itu berkondisi mesin menyala, berarti siap berangkat kapan saja.

'Mitsunari' kontan mengangkat satu alisnya atas permintaan dirinya sebagai 'tawanan', secara halus. Sepertinya tidak bisa diperdebatkan semenjak para pengawal tidak juga menurunkan senjata.

Dan pertaruhannya...

"Negosiasi?" Tanyanya, lumayan menghina. Tapi jawaban memang dibutuhkan, benar?

Motonari lagi-lagi menyimpulkan senyum karena lawan bicaranya cukup keras kepala.

"Lebih tepatnya, aliansi." Jawabnya segera, seolah-olah meluruskan topik disini.

'Mitsunari' pun mendesah lelah. Kemudian mayat di depannya dibuang ke lantai bak barang dan dirinya tidak lagi memiliki defensif.

"Dasar. Kau sungguh _persistent bastard_, huh?" Datarnya kala memulai langkah, berjalan menuju Mouri sembari memainkan pistol dalam apit jemari.

Para pengawal rupanya tidak terlihat bakal menarik pelatuk tanpa aba-aba. Lagipula dirinya hendak mengetes kemungkinan terawal.

"Sebaiknya penting, jangan kira lehermu akan aman kalau berada sejarak jengkal denganku. Dan aku MEMANG berniat begitu, _saat ini_." Tekannya dikemudian untuk memperjelas tujuannya mengejar sejauh ini.

"Demi 'dirinya', atau kesinambungan dua dunia?" Motonari mengembalikan pancingan, tidak bergeming dari posisinya, seraya menekan tombol pada gagang tongkat _baton_. Panjang _baton_ pun teraliri listrik, kilatan-kilatan listrik langsung menaungi tongkat; sekedar ancaman bahwa dirinya lah yang berkuasa.

Tanpa menghentikan kedua kaki, 'Mitsunari' mengernyit akan 'pengetahuan' lawan bicaranya, baik tentang rival-nya yang sangat dicintainya plus permasalahan dua dunia.

"Kau..."

"Kurasa _hanya_ bagi 'dirinya', benar?" Konklusi dari Motonari memotong kalimat si _Hitokiri_. "Kalau begitu, INI adalah satu kesepakatan. Aku pun tidak ingin pergi dari dunia ini, tidak sekarang ataupun nanti."

'Mitsunari' kini menggeleng pasif.

"Bung, terserah jika kau mau berlama-lama di dunia laknat ini. Tapi tetek-bengek ini harus—"

"Diselesaikan. Aku mengerti." Potong Motonari kembali. "Penyesuaianku _disini_, ditambah kepandaianku dalam memilah situasi. Pencapaianku LEBIH dari pembahasan harga diri, baik dari pihakku pribadi maupun keluarga 'Mouri'; sepatutnya kau LAH yang SEHARUSNYA perduli. _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ akan berada dalam kendalimu; kuyakinkan, kau AKAN mendapatkan janjiku. Pertukaran yang bijaksana bagi jiwaku dan kau takkan berhutang padaku."

Seketika sejarak jengkal pada barisan para pengawal, 'Mitsunari' langsung menarik _rifle_ dipegangan salah satu pengawal dan menghajar kepala si pemilik senjata.

**"BUAK!"**

"GAH!" Sehingga orang itu mengerang tepat tersungkur ke lantai.

Ujung laras _rifle_-_rifle_ lain spontan terkunci mati padanya; kapan saja, namun 'Mitsunari' mengacuhkan raut-raut yang pelik menunggu.

"Bagaimana dengan faktor oposisi?" Timpalnya untuk perkataan tadi sewaktu tidak ada lagi pembatas antara dirinya terhadap lawan bicaranya. Lalu membuang _rifle_ jarahan tadi ke lantai sesantai mendekati.

"ITU penentuan dari _sisimu_. Kusarankan, ambil sisi baiknya dahulu." Sahut Motonari tanpa embel-embel pemanis saat '_The Ripper_' berhenti di depannya.

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' lagi-lagi mendesah lelah.

_'Menjadikanku perduli; dia berusaha mengetesku, menghabiskan staminaku, mengulur waktuku, diteruskan mengomandoku. Pintar.' _Pikirnya. '_Dan aku membutuhkan 'bidak' Ratu_. _Jika kesempatan yang diinginkannya... situasi tidak mungkin happy ending.'_

"Hn, menyusahkan." Ucapnya sambil membawa pistol ke dagu si Mouri, mendongakkan wajah itu seiring mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir di depannya.

Longkap antara bibir kini sejarak inci. Atraksi menggoda- lebih tepatnya, mengintimidasi.

"Tapi kutekankan, selain atensi antara kau dan aku... kesetiaanku hanya bagi Hideyoshi-_sama_ seorang." Senyumnya di depan bibir lawan bicaranya, membiarkan nafas hangat dari rongga mulutnya berkolaborasi intonasi sedingin es.

Motonari memejam sejenak, berikutnya menonaktifkan aliran listrik pada tongkat _baton_ saat memalingkan wajah, menjauhkan diri dari laras pistol Colt, kemudian berjalan menuju mobil.

Utaraan balasannya tidak perlu panjang lebar, cukup poin terpenting.

"Dan KAU pasti mengerti mengapa aku _menilaimu_ 'tinggi'."

...Mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya mempunyai 'rencana' untuk pilihan mengundang seorang _Hitokiri_.

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' menangkap penjurusan tentangnya, berarti benar kalau keluarga 'Mouri' telah mengikat tali saudara dengan kelompok yakuza Toyotomi. Dan dirinya bisa bersikap santai dalam _kawasannya_.

Yang terpenting, ADA APA di balik pembicaraan 'personal' ini terhubung kelompok yakuza Toyotomi dengan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_.

Begitu para pengawal menurunkan senjata, pistol dimasukkan ke _holster_ dada, kedua kaki segera berjalan mengikuti langkah si Mouri.

...

..

.

Sejalan kisah '_The Ripper_' bersama Mouri Motonari...

"_SHIT_!" Dengus Masamune seketika seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya tahu-tahu memasuki jalur serangannya, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti.

Deru debu pun terpecah di seputarnya karena efek akibat kekuatan aliran-aliran petir biru yang membara.

"Keparat, kau mau mati apa?!" Serunya tanpa banyak filter kata; sangat kesal karena ada saja yang mengganggu pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan sosok bangsat disana.

Sementara Ieyasu tetap berdiri di depan si _Hitokiri_, menunjukkan keteguhan pendirian.

"Kita bisa berbicara. Kumohon, _Dokuganryuu_!" Sahutnya secara rasional.

"Apa matamu buta, hah?! Lihat perbuatannya disini!" Bentak Masamune disertai mengunjuk tubuh-tubuh yang terkapar dimana-mana.

"AKU TAHU!" Balas Ieyasu tidak kalah sengit, namun sedetik berikutnya mengucap pelan, "Aku tahu... Tapi monster _pun_ memiliki alasan..."

Padat oleh arti dilema.

Menyaksikan cara si pemuda bersikukuh penuh kontrakdiksi, 'Masamune' maju mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku menghargai ini, Takechiyo. Tapi kau YANG meminta semua ini."

Sejelasnya memperkeruh pertimbangan Ieyasu.

Sisinya sebagai samurai dan jalinan '_bond'_ semakin rancu. Keinginannya MEMANG terkhusus untuk pria di belakangnya, namun JUGA berharap dapat 'menggenggam' _Dokuganryuu_ di depannya.

Dan satu-satunya kendali yang dipegangnya...

"Kalau kamu masih memandangku sebagai seorang _Kumichou_ Tokugawa... Kuminta, hentikan." Pintanya sambil memejam erat.

Melihat cara Ieyasu, Masamune pun berkata sinis seraya memasukkan bilah keenam pedang ke sarung.

"Jadi _kau_ anjingnya, sekarang?"

Penjurusan '-nya' tertuju ke kembarannya.

'Masamune' yang menangkap diferensiasi intonasi, tidak urung menjadikannya mengalihkan pandangan ke si penanya bersama animasi ekspresi 'tersanjung'.

"Dan aku tidak pernah keberatan berada di 'bawah'." Senyumnya, sahutan manis yang sarat kemunafikan. Dikentalkan oleh jemari tangan kiri yang menjamah pinggang Ieyasu, diteruskan melingkar ke abdomen pemuda itu; mempertontonkan... 'kepemilikan', sekaligus intimasi.

Selalu ada tujuan dalam setiap gerik perbuatannya, benar?

Tentu saja Yukimura menggeratkan baris gigi atas pertunjukan disana, bahkan tidak sekalipun _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ menatap padanya, boro-boro atensi akan kehadirannya.

Sungguh... _keterlaluan_.

"..." 'Nouhime' sendiri dapat merasakan tensi kecemburuan yang tersirat dari pemuda yang masih memeluknya, bahkan keseluruhan tensi yang memuncak dalam ruangan ibadah porak-poranda ini.

Sedangkan Masamune mengangkat alis kirinya atas 'kiasan' makna berbeda dalam kalimat tadi.

"Kau tidak serius, kan? Oi, Tokugawa Ieyasu!" Penekanannya meminta konfirmasi, sejauh apa kedua insan di depannya menekuni definisi... apapun kesenjangan 'pihak'.

Ieyasu membuka kedua matanya saat menegaskan, terhadap kedua _Dokuganryuu_, "Kuminta sekali lagi..."

"Ieyasu-_dono_!" Yukimura berakhir angkat bicara, otomatis seluruh fokus tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kesampingkan sebentar, biarkan keduanya bertarung sebagai penyelesaian bagi masing-masingnya. Dan kuyakinkan, aku _pun_ tidak menyetujui ini," lanjutnya, seiring jemari tangan kanannya mengepal erat. "Tapi dalam sebuah pertarungan yang adil... Anda pasti mengerti bahwasan semangat yang berada, juga yang hendak disampaikan."

Masamune spontan menyeringai atas bantuan tele-tele dari rival-nya, "Kau dengar, Ieyasu. Ini _hanya_ penyelesaian."

'Masamune' kembali mengucap pada telinga kanan pemuda di depannya, "Penentu... Tapi yang terpenting, apa KAU _akan_ memenuhi janjimu?"

Penyebutan 'janji' membuat Ieyasu menghibahkan tatapan lurus ke Yukimura. sementara si pengucap melirik ke _Dokuganryuu_ pemimpin geng Oushuu.

Oh ya, 'Masamune' JUGA tidak sabar dengan 'penyelesaian'.

"Baiklah..." keputusan akhir dari Ieyasu, meski sangat berat hati. "Tapi berjanjilah, tidak ada anggota tubuh kalian yang hilang... termasuk nyawa."

"Hm," dengung 'Masamune' sambil mengecup rahang si pemuda. "Apa yang tidak untukmu, Takechiyo?" Bisiknya, mendistraksikan jawaban 'janji'.

Lalu memperingan suasana yang sepertinya terlalu berat bagi tekanan batin si pemuda, "Telepon adikmu, pastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Ieyasu mengiyakan saja, kemudian berjalan menuju... 'Nouhime'. Ada banyak kepentingan yang harus dituntaskan, menyangkut acara pernikahan 'adik'-nya, namun sebelumnya... Sanada Yukimura dulu.

Selama adegan 'mesra' di hadapan, Masamune memutar mata kirinya. Tampangnya bosan karena tingkah Tokugawa Ieyasu mirip banteng yang dicucuk, mudah dikendalikan oleh lawan.

Tapi ini akan berakhir, benar? Jika kembarannya lenyap dari dunia 'masa depan' ini, semua PASTI berakhir.

Sewaktu tertinggal dua oposisi yang saling beradu pandang...

"Jadi..." Masamune menegakkan wajahnya disertai pose bajingan, memimik ekspresi kembarannya.

'Masamune' tertawa kecil, membungkuk hormat secara _mock_. "_Be my guest_."

Dengan kalimat itu... Masamune langsung menarik keenam pedangnya, sementara lawannya sigap mempoin ujung laras pistol.

Kapan saja.

**"BANG!"**

'Masamune' mengawali pembukaan, menarik pelatuk terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan lawannya terkunci acuan kumpulan petir biru yang mengiringi lesat peluru.

**"BLAAAAAASSSSTTTT!"**

Tapi Masamune cekat menebas menggunakan serangan petir biru yang berdaya setara.

**"DUUAAAAAARRR!"**

Dampak dari pertemuan kedua kekuatan petir pun menghancurkan lantai, meski masing-masing _Dokuganryuu_ tetap memijak di posisi yang sama.

Dan Masamune menyeringai di antara kepul debu. Status penggunaan energi masih di bawah standar, namun perlakuan kilatan-kilatan petir yang menghiasi keenam bilah...

"Mengecewakan... eh?" Pancingnya.

"Sebatas atraksi." Timpal 'Masamune', _mengiyakan_. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah senyatanya versi ego. "Jikapun kau mau serius..." Lanjutnya semudah membidik.

"_I'm ready, bitch_." Seringai Masamune, cukup terbakar semangat karena terbayang indahnya mencincang tubuh kembarannya.

"Hmph," dengus 'Masamune' sambil memejam, tepat lawannya melesat maju.

Begitu mata kirinya dibuka kembali, iris-nya telah berpendar biru menyamai kilauan tiga pedang berlibat-libat petir biru yang terarah pasti- hendak membabat lehernya. Maka gerakan langsung difokuskan ke atraksi reflek; maju membungkuk sampai tangan sepasang menumpu lantai- menghindari sabetan ketiganya.

Sebelum tembakan diusung, Masamune sigap mengayunkan tiga pedang di tangan sepasang untuk mengeruk pijakan, termasuk tubuh lawannya.

**"CRAAAAAAAKKK!"**

Kepingan-kepingan bebatuan pun terbawa tekanan seiring tarian derik petir-petir biru.

'Masamune' roll ke samping, lagi-lagi menghindar dan kembali membidik, cukup mengantisipasi. Selebihnya... _mempelajari_.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Seru Masamune saat melompat, berlanjut menghaturkan kekuatan maksimal kala melesat turun.

Sementara 'Masamune' memicing seketika pupil-nya menangkap padat bagaimana diferensiasi kekuatan di antara mereka, sejalan hujaman terarah.

"Tch," decaknya sewaktu memilih maju menyongsong, diteruskan menjatuhkan diri- _sliding_ seiring presisi tembakan lurus ke atas, pada lawannya, beberapa detik sebelum hujam mendapatkannya.

**"BANG!"**

Tembakan menggema...

**"BLAAAAAAAAASSSTTTT!"**

"...!" Masamune memicing begitu tangan kirinya tertoreh peluru beralun petir biru, menyebabkan pegangan pada ketiga gagang pedang terlepas, dan serangan fatalnya menghantam pijakan kembali.

**"BLAAAAAAAARRRR!" **

Efek sebagian lantai yang hancur...

Ketiga pedang yang tadinya terlepas, jatuh menancap ke lantai.

**"CRAK! CRAK! CRAK!"**

"_Kuso_..." geram Masamune saat melirik darah yang mengalir segar dan menetes ke lantai, dari tangan kirinya. Sengatan listrik masih terasa sampai ke sumsum tulang.

Di lain sisi, 'Masamune' segera berdiri dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Berjalan sambil menembak, menghabiskan dua peluru tersisa, juga mengambil kotak magasin baru.

**"BLAAAAAASSSSTT! BLAAAAAAASSSTTT!"**

Dengan sigap, Masamune menebas peluru-peluru berlibat petir.

**"DUAAAAAARRR! BLAAAAAAARRR!"**

Ledakan energi membuat medan semakin kacau balau.

Masamune terpaksa bersikap defensif, sedangkan lawannya kini memasang kotak magasin baru, juga...

'Masamune' tersenyum seketika jemari tangan kiri menyabet salah satu pedang yang terpajang, pedang katana milik _Dokuganryuu_ pemimpin geng Oushuu. Kilatan-kilatan petir pun menaungi sepanjang bilah selama tembakan-tembakan keluar dari ujung laras pistol Deagle.

"Keparat..." dengus Masamune seiring menebas dan menebas dan menebas.

Ledakan terus beriring, kepul debu semakin pekat dimana-mana.

Begitu tujuh peluru tertangkis sempurna...

"...!" Masamune membelalak ke lawannya yang menyeruak dari samar debu-debu pekat, bersama hunus serangan pedang.

**"CRAAANKKK!" **

"Kau..." geramnya seraya mengerahkan tenaga pada ketiga pedang yang tersisa, sedangkan lawannya tidak membalas sepatah kata karena baris gigi disana sedang menggigit pistol.

Mereka pun beradu pandangan, sengit oleh pertarungan mental.

Seketika pria berkategori 'yakuza' itu mengambil kotak magasin baru lagi...

Masamune dapat menebak bahwa perebutan gelar '_the last man standing_' akan SANGAT SULIT!

"_JUST DIE_!" Serunya saat mendorong kuncian antara bilah, ke arah luar sehingga keduanya berpisah sisi.

'Masamune' terhentak ke belakang, namun cepat melempar kotak magasin ke udara dan memegang gagang pistol Deagle-nya kembali. "Heh!" Dengusnya kala mempakemkan kedua kakinya, dilanjutkan maju mengayunkan pedang kembali, mengincar titik buta: sisi kanan lawannya.

**"CRAAANKK!"**

Lagi-lagi ketiga bilah beradu dengan sebuah.

Dan 'Masamune' sigap menangkap kotak magasin yang jatuh mengikuti daya gravitasi, menggunakan pistol. Tidak memberikan jeda, serangan diteruskan, dipadu kombo tembakan.

**"CRANK! BLAAAAASSSTTT!"**

Derik-derik kilatan petir melesat di setiap momen ayunan-ayunan sarap dari sebuah pedang yang SUPER gencar namun seelok tarian, dan kedua kaki disana segesit hewan predator yang mengincar mangsa.

Pastinya peluru-peluru ITU mengganggu konsentrasi.

Oh ya, Masamune SEKARANG keteteran.

...

..

.

Sejalan pertarungan gila kedua _Dokuganryuu_...

Yukimura telah membawa keluar si kembaran pengantin Iblis dari ruangan gereja, itu pilihan terbaik karena dirinya _juga_ tidak mau menyaksikan kedua orang berwajah dan berperawakan serupa saling bertaruh dominasi.

Tentu saja Ieyasu turut serta, kini mencengkeram lengan kanan 'Nouhime'.

"Katakan, mengapa kau menginterupsi dan mengawali semuanya?!" Interogasinya.

"Aku? Mengawali...?!" Balas wanita itu dengan ekspresi... tidak suka dijadikan tertuduh tunggal. "Dengar, bocah. KAU tidak tahu apapun _tentangnya_: DIA yang kau selami sebagai 'kekasih'!"

"Apa?"

"Hah!" Dengus 'Nouhime', mengacuhkan tatapan kesal yang terjurus. "Rupa selalu semu, namun kedua matamu menegaskan bahwa semuanya nyata. Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana DIA mempermainkan segalanya?!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbelit-belit?!" Bentak Ieyasu sambil menghentak badan wanita di depannya; mulai kehilangan kesabaran tersebab pemandangan kematian terpajang dimana-mana dan dirinya LELAH merasa bertanggung-jawab sebagai seorang _Kumichou_ Tokugawa.

Yukimura pun memegang pundak si samurai. "Ieyasu-_dono_, sebentar—"

"Aku disini untuk menagih 'janji'," potong 'Nouhime'. "Dengan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_."

Sebelum Ieyasu membuka mulut, pemuda di dekatnya menyambung cecar.

"Berarti Anda ditugaskan oleh Oda Nobunaga?"

'Nouhime' mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu menyimpulkan senyum sewaktu mengembalikan pertanyaan, "Suami-ku... _yang mana_?"

"..." Ieyasu mendapatkan firasat buruk mendengar penekanan yang terlalu... disengaja.

Sedangkan Yukimura memicing... bingung.

**"BOOOOMMMM!" **

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah gereja saat ledakan energi petir-petir biru menghancurkan sisi-sisi kubah. Beruntung posisi mereka di area parkiran, sehingga puing-puing bata dan beton yang berguguran tidak sampai menjangkau ke level berbahaya.

'Nouhime' memanfaatkan interupsi itu, segera menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman si kembaran _Kumichou_ Tokugawa.

Ieyasu spontan mengembalikan fokus.

Yukimura ikut bersiaga; jangan sampai wanita yang mengetahui dimana Oda Nobunaga berada, lolos dari pengawasan.

Sedangkan 'Nouhime' memasang raut angkuh. "Sejauh kau ingin menyalahkan Suami-ku, mereka yang datang dari langit bukanlah pihak Oda. Dan penyerangan... kalau kau mengerjakan pr-mu sebelum berdiri sebagai seorang _Kumichou_ Tokugawa, kau akan mengerti MENGAPA berkas _kami_ terhadap pihak Tokugawa _sebatas_ 'musuh bebuyutan'."

Ieyasu berharap mengerti, namun INI...

"Ahhh~" dengung 'Nouhime'. "Dan APA yang kau kenal tentang DIA terhubung tempat se-RIUH ini, tidak dihadiri oleh satupun aparat keamanan."

"..." Yukimura baru menyadari.

Tidak seperti identitas siapapun yang dimaksud 'DIA' tengah menjadi rahasia perseorangan; berdasarkan pengalaman pribadinya sendiri, ya, seharusnya kesatuan polisi selalu cepat tanggap. Dan insiden kali ini terkesan... dibiarkan.

_'Tapi kenapa...'_ pikirannya tertumpuk suara—

**"BLAAAAARRR!"**

Ledakan energi petir-petir biru kembali menggema. Yang terlihat sekilas tengah menghancurkan sebagian porsi gereja. SARAP!

"Jadi pihak Toyotomi..." Geram Ieyasu, memperjelas inti pembahasan SIAPA yang harus disalahkan.

'Nouhime' pun tersenyum antara lucu dan... _menyayangkan_, bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya berusaha melindungi _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ dengan mencari kambing hitam, meski keterangan 'kambing hitam'- siapapun yang tergolong keanggotaan dunia hitam ini, tidaklah sepenuhnya 'hitam'.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Tapi DIA adalah pusat rotasi." Sahutnya, sesuai perkataan Suami-nya beberapa waktu lalu.

"'Janji'..." sela Yukimura kala mengingat pernyataan si wanita tadi.

'Nouhime' kini menyeringai, mengetahui pertanyaan di kepala si bocah Sanada. "ITU tergantung pada _Hitoriki Dokuganryuu_ sendiri." Timpalnya, minus keterangan berarti.

Sewaktu Ieyasu mau bertanya baik-baik tentang—

**"DUAAAAARRRR!" **

Suara ledakan terdengar lagi.

...

..

.

Di dalam gereja; tempat yang nyaris tidak lagi seutuh ruangan...

**"CRANK! CRANK-CRANK-CRANK! CRAAAANK!"**

Suara adu bilah terus menggema diikuti derik-derik petir yang saling bergejolak memecah udara.

"Satu pertanyaanku, mengapa kau harus membunuh semuanya?! BAHKAN KOJUURO?!" Seru Masamune saat menghaturkan ketiga bilah pedang ke kepala kembarannya- sesungguhnya acuan ini mencangkup distraksi.

'Masamune' cekat melompat mundur, sehingga serangan menghajar lantai.

**"CRAAASSHHH!"**

Dan menciptakan kuak panjang serupa cakar pada sepanjang daratan yang terlalui petir-petir biru.

Sebelum jawaban dikemukakan, mata kirinya menyipit tepat sosok si samurai berlari menuju kedua pedang yang masih menancap. Kontan tembakan dijuruskan agar menginterupsi kecepatan disana- juga mendahului langkah, tidak tanggung melesat maju mengejar.

**"BLAAAASST! BLASSSTTTT! BLASSSSSTTT! ****CRANK! WHOOOOOOSSSSHH!"**

Lagi-lagi pertemuan ketiga bilah terhadap sebuah bilah berpucuk defleksi kedua versi energi, menghasilkan beliung kerusakan dikesekian kali.

"Berhenti bersikap_ ignorance_, keparat!" Tingkat kesal Masamune dikarenakan kedua pedangnya tinggal sejarak hitungan langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Masamune' sendiri merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan, apalagi pria di depannya selalu menyajikan kejutan. "_Faith_!" Sahutnya seiring menghempas adu bilah, dikombo menembakkan keempat peluru tersisa.

**"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" **

"BAH! _BULLSHIT_!" Teriak Masamune berbarengan menebas hujan petir-petir hasil tembakan, yang tidak tanggung dibalasnya dengan serangan '_Hell's Dragon_'. Bola-bola energi petir pun meluncur menggerus pijakan.

**"DUAAARRRR! DUAAAARRR!"**

"Tch!" 'Masamune' terpaksa mundur menghindari efek kerusakan; momen langsung dipakai lawannya untuk menyabet kedua pedang.

_"Bajingan sepertimu... Sebaiknya kau tidak mengecewakanku."_

Ngiang kalimat tersebut membuatnya berjuang mempertaruhkan segenap kekuatan- kembali melesat maju.

**"CRIIINNNK!"**

Sisi laras pistol menangkis- berperan bak tameng saat lawannya menebas.

Masamune memicing seketika melihat lawannya memutar diikuti tebasan balik- Bukan! "...!" Mata kirinya terbuka lebar seketika pedang itu TERNYATA dilempar padanya, namun alunan petir mengikat pada gagang secara telekinetik—

_'What the fuck...!'_ Desis benaknya saat menangkis, terheran-heran. Atas kelengahannya, kembarannya cepat mengambil posisi dan menghajar celah yang terbuka.

**"BUAGH!"**

Tendangan ala taekwondo telak mengenai wajah, "GHH!" Masamune terhempas ke belakang, sayangnya bangsat itu belum selesai dengan improvisasi _melee_- MASIH mengejar secara ofensif, melesat maju ke samping, menangkap lengan kirinya yang terluka, dilanjutkan gerakan banting.

**"BRAKK!"**

"GAHH!"

Alhasil badannya tersungkur; kedua gagang pedang kembali terlepas dari pegangan.

'Masamune' mencoba fokus dengan teknik barunya, tangan kirinya diarahkan menjangkau dan menggenggam pedang-pedang itu mempergunakan paut telekinetik yang dipertegas merambahnya aliran-aliran petir biru, diteruskan mengarahkan ketiganya dari udara...

Merajam.

...

..

.

**"JDEEEEEERRRRR!"**

Mereka yang berdiri di luar gereja sejelasnya terpaku tepat seorang sosok terlempar keluar gereja—

**"SRRAAAAKKK!"**

Kedua kaki sosok tersebut menapak ke tanah diikuti sebuah pedang yang terseret di permukaan pelataran.

"...!" Yukimura pun menoleh, terkejut mengetahui SIAPA sosok yang tengah terengah-engah... bahkan badan tersebut banyak tergambar toreh luka segar beserta lelehan darah.

"MASAMUNE-_DONO_!" Serunya kala bergegas menghampiri tergesa; pastinya panik melihat rival-nya berkondisi begitu!

Kedua lainnya juga menoleh.

Sedangkan dari kekacauan, dimana groak besar sekarang menghiasi sisi depan gereja...

"...Hanya _begini_ penyelesaianmu eh?"

Bersamaan kalimat bernada arogansi tersebut...

"..." Perhatian Ieyasu kini tertuju ke suara langkah yang mengayun tenang, diikuti sosok yang merebak dari kepul debu... melangkah pasti bersama keutuhan tubuh si pemilik kalimat tadi.

_'Dokuganryuu...'_ desahnya dalam hati begitu mendapatkan kejelasan 'penyelesaian' dari pertarungan satu lawan satu antara kedua _Dokuganryuu_, meski ya, SEMAKIN takjub dengan penampilan si_ Hitorikiri Dokuganryuu_.

"Aku _memang_ tidak mengharapkan lebih. Toh jadwalku padat. Tapi INI terlalu mengecewakan, bung." Datar 'Masamune' sambil memperkuat kepal jemari tangan kirinya, kelima pedang pun beranimasi rotasi, melayang di seputarnya- pedang-pedang itu merupakan hasil jarahan: '_Ryuu no Tsume_'.

Dan perkataan itu terarah sinis bagi kembarannya yang beranjak berdiri dibantu oleh bocah Sanada.

"Heh," Masamune menegakkan badan sembari menjauhkan rival-nya, menunjukkan kalau dirinya tidak membutuhkan suportif maupun simpati. "Aku masih jauh dari 'INI'. _Bring it on_!"

Seiring samurai pemegang satu pedang itu memasang kuda-kuda menyerang... Ieyasu kini membalikkan badan, memandang tegas ke _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ untuk bicara.

"Aku bersamamu."

'Masamune' tersenyum sesantai me-_reload_ kotak amunisi baru ke pistol. Ekspresinya mempertontonkan dua kata: '_You see_?'

Keseriusan Tokugawa Ieyasu memaksa Yukimura bertahan di samping rival-nya. "Dan aku bersama Masamune-_dono_." Timpalnya tidak kalah tegas.

Atas partisipasi pemilihan regu, Masamune pun mendecak bosan sekaligus kesal.

Bosan karena entah apa yang ada di pikiran Tokugawa Ieyasu. Kesal karena rival-nya ikut-ikutan saja. Bahkan mereka bertiga bergelar 'samurai' setara, semestinya berpokok satu tujuan: kebersamaan.

Sementara 'Nouhime' memandang impresif pada pria yang dulu bergelar 'Ryuu', bagaimana pria itu tetap berdiri menyaingi ketangguhan kekuatan supremasi awal si _Dokuganryuu_ pemimpin geng Oushuu sendiri.

"_Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_." Sapanya semolek penampilan seksinya.

'Masamune' menjawab pasif, "Ya-ya, _Hime_. Menyingkirlah sebentar _will ya_?"

"Ya, menyingkirlah sebentar. _Kalian semua_." Geram Masamune seraya menyalurkan kekuatan maksimal ke satu-satunya bilah, tidak repot mendeskripsikan hubungan dan keberadaan wanita itu terhadap kembarannya.

"_Come on_." Sambung si _Hitokiri_ dikemudian, menyanggahkan pistol ke bahu disertai penyaluran kekuatan maksimal pada kelima bilah pedang yang melayang di seputarnya.

...

..

.

Sejalan kericuhan 'oposisi' di pelataran depan gereja...

Di momen yang bersamaan, tepatnya pada markas kepolisian NPA pusat...

Di salah satu sel penjara spesial...

'Sorin' menatap bosan pada langit-langit ruangan sel.

Baginya, tertangkap adalah hal yang wajar, namun detik ini konsistennya sedikit demi sedikit gugur dalam variasi putus asa. Terang saja, tidak ada yang menghubunginya sampai detik ini, selayaknya terbuang walau dirinya percaya bahwa Zabii-_sama_ akan berusaha memperjuangkan peran sertanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kecemasannya sendiri _masih_ berpucuk pada _Dokuganryuu_, keduanya. Mereka seperti kaca, saling merefleksikan dan saling berpaut konsisten; perbedaan dunia seperti cerita dongeng.

Buruknya, dalam semua kisah dari bertema peperangan antara kebaikan dan kejahatan selalu berujung pada bos besar- andaikan saja serupa _video game_, kan?

Oda Nobunaga, motif beserta keberadaan pria itu belum diketahui.

Kemudian bicara soal rencana...

**"KLEK! KLEK!"**

"..." 'Sorin' melirik ke pintu besi yang dibuka dari luar, berlanjut seorang pria berkacamata hitam dan berpakaian kerja ala sekretaris berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan ditemani dua polisi penjaga blok sel.

"Otomo Sorin," sapa si pengunjung, memaksa si pemilik nama beranjak bangun dari posisi rebah.

'Sorin' memicing sewaktu melihat tato merah di kedua pipi si pria yang meneruskan perkataan bernada dingin, senyatanya berintonasi perintah.

"Aku Kotaro Fuuma, pengacara Anda saat ini, hendak menyampaikan kalau Anda dinyatakan bebas."

_'Fuuma... rasanya nama itu familiar...'_ guman 'Sorin' dalam hati tepat duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Tapi menyahuti, "Hee? Padahal statusku hukuman mati atas pembunuhan tingkat pertama untuk pengerusakan fasilitas umum, mengancam puluhan sipil, bahkan membunuh seorang detektif. Kuragukan kalau _ini_ semurninya tanpa itikad."

"Hm," dengung 'Fuuma'. "_Tanpa_, namun _aku_ disini, benar?"

Atas poin kata 'aku' sebagai pribadi... 'Sorin' berdiri, lalu melangkah mendekati pria yang mengaku pengacara. "Ayolah~ Kau _tahu_ pertanyaanku, Fuuma-san~" Tekannya bersama lenggok centil berkhas menggoda.

'Fuuma' tersenyum begitu si terdakwa berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, sehingga pertukaran nafas bertemperatur hangat terasa saling menerpa bibir.

"Apakah _ini_ cukup menjawab pertanyaan Anda?" Balasnya segera, sambil menyodorkan tangan kanan pada salah satu penjaga, dan penjaga itu menyerahkan sebuah _shotgun_ berlaras pendek.

Menilai pertunjukan patuh kedua penjaga, 'Sorin' tidak ayal lagi menyeringai. "Tampaknya _kita_ sudah menjadi ketentuan; meski perlakuan berasal dari sebelah pihak, siapa yang sanggup menolak kebebasan, hm~ Pastinya predikat..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dimana kesatuan Anda," potong 'Fuuma' seraya mengunjuk senjata api dipegangan. "Misi Anda cukup menjalankan; satu hal, kehadiranku untuk menemani adalah absolut."

'Sorin' mencoba memancing, "Anjuran, atau keharusan?"

"Keduanya, sekedar membalas hutang nyawa." Ringkas 'Fuuma', melewatkan pendalaman subyek apakah jawabannya menjabarkan konten baik maksud maupun inti keberadaannya; membiarkan _shotgun_ berlaras pendek berpindah tangan.

"Misi..." sambung 'Sorin', tetap mencecar.

"Resonansi terhadap dua sisi."

Sahutan padat itu mengiringi suara kokang, 'Sorin' sedang mengecek peluru. Kemudian ujung kedua laras _shotgun_ diarahkan ke dagu si pengacara. "Kuharap kau bukan kelompok yakuza Oda." Kali ini rautnya super serius.

'Fuuma' langsung memegang kedua laras, menyingkirkan sekaligus menarik dengan sekali gerakan. Pemuda di depannya otomatis terbawa alur.

"...!" 'Sorin' membelalak seketika bibir si pengacara telah menempel pada daun telinga kirinya, pada lubang telinga.

"Tuan-ku tidak pernah berpaut sisi, kuyakinkan yakuza bukanlah jalan tersingkat yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Anda akan mengerti bila berbicara langsung dengan beliau, setelah keluar dari sini. Dan itu adalah anjuran, juga keharusan karena beliau tidak suka menanti." Bisik 'Fuuma' secara datar, sebatas memutus sesi tanya-jawab.

_'Begitu...'_ pikir 'Sorin', menyemukan pandangan saat pria itu menjauh darinya; tidak perlu repot menimpal tepat jemari disana membebaskan pegangan pada kedua laras shotgun, si pengacara kini berjalan menuju pintu kembali tanpa menoleh- memunggunginya semudah itu seakan menegaskan bahwa kepentingan disini lebih dari acuan diplomasi.

Sewaktu kedua kaki mengikuti, otaknya menyimpulkan...

_'Beliau... mempunyai kedudukan tinggi; Tuan-nya ketat dengan waktu dan waktu adalah uang. Rotasi terhubung yakuza adalah hutang nyawa. Jika mau mempersempit siapa yang berperan untuk tiket bebas disini, mungkinkah... Chosokabe...?'_

...

..

.

Bersamaan kisah di sel penjara markas besar NPA pusat...

'Mitsunari' mendesah panjang mengamati situasi di kejauhan, gereja. Kepul hitam terlihat di langit, mungkin berasal dari api dan bisa saja efek dari pertarungan, mengingat khas kedua _Dokuganryuu_- apalagi keduanya sama-sama memiliki kekuatan.

Tidakkah ini menyusahkan...?

"...Aku melihatnya, wanita itu, Nouhime."

Suara Mouri membuatnya fokus, namun pandangan tetap teracu pada jendela di sisinya. Jalanan cukup lengang untuk porsi kerusuhan disana.

"Heh, semakin ramai akan semakin menyenangkan." Datarnya, lalu melirik ke lawan bicaranya. "Pertanyaannya, apa KAU mampu berkooperatif?"

"Hmph," dengus Motonari. "Jika _hanya_ Nobunaga, tidak perlu bertanya."

'Mitsunari' spontan memperhatikan figur yang duduk di sebelahnya, penampilan disana terkesan... tinggi hati.

"Oda Nobunaga disini memang manusia; bukannya aku menyimbolisasikan berbeda, namun kalau meremehkan satu, kau takkan bertahan _dengannya_. Apalagi kekuatanmu seminus nol besar." Tekannya, meski bernada biasa saja.

Motonari menekan balik. "_Dirinya_ akan tetap terpaku di dunia ini kalau bermain tanpa formasi awal, benar?"

"Begitu...?" 'Mitsunari' kini mengganti posisi duduk, menghadap lawan bicaranya. Mimiknya menyatakan ketertarikan. "DIA... tidak semudah itu bisa digertak dengan ancaman verbal karena bila tidak menguntungkan, baginya, kau sebatas sampah, bung."

Motonari tidak gentar dengan peringatan tersebut. "Lalu anjuranmu?" Balasnya secara flat dan minus ekspresi.

Pertanyaan itu menjadikan 'Mitsunari' membuka mulutnya, tipis, cukup bagi lidah untuk membasahi bibir bawahnya. Kemudian tangan memegang kepala kursi yang diduduki oleh Mouri dan mencodongkan badan ke pria itu sampai kepalanya mendekat ke sisi wajah.

"Menyetarakan level tidaklah buruk." Ucapnya, sekali lagi berintonasi biasa saja- mungkin sedikit bumbu ancaman sebagai dasar pertimbangan.

Sementara Motonari memicing saat bibir si _Hitokiri_ membayangi telinga kirinya.

"Kecuali kau mau merendahkan diri dan melayani; sejujurnya kukatakan, ITU opsiku." Lanjut 'Mitsunari', semakin melampaui ruang privasi.

"Menjilat..." Lirik Motonari.

'Mitsunari' tersenyum, nakal. "Literal." Timpalnya segera, disertai membuka mulut dan ujung lidah menjilat daun telinga Mouri.

Merasakan maksud intimidasi- atau intimasi... Motonari reflek menjauh dan menoleh. Tatapannya segera dibalas si _Hitokiri_ dan konten yang terangkum dalam jendela jiwa disana mengisyaratkan semua versi.

"Kau takut?" Pancing 'Mitsunari' sembari tangan sepasangnya bertahan pada penahan pintu di sisi lawan bicaranya, merangkap, memastikan wajahnya tetap menaungi sejarak _centi_ di dekat wajah Mouri.

"Atau ragu?" Cecarnya seiring nafas hangat menerpa bibir di depannya.

"..." Motonari mencoba memperhitungkan kondisi. Tapi...

'Mitsunari' pun menyeringai seketika mendeteksi tanda-tanda penantian yang terlukis padat.

"Kau lumayan cantik untuk ukuran pria, Mouri. Asal patuh padanya, strategimu untuk 'dorongan' bagi kekuatanmu mungkin akan terlaksana. Siapa tahu malah mendapatkan bonus." Diteruskan mendekat lebih, agak memiringkan wajah saat membuka mulut.

"_Mungkin_." Ulangnya, dan... menggigit pelan bibir bawah lawan bicaranya.

Seperti dugaan, Mouri _tetap_ bersikap dingin.

"Hn," dengung Motonari dikemudian, disambung memegang stik _baton_ yang dibawa ke depan leher si _Hitokiri_.

'Mitsunari' melepaskan kontak gigitan sewaktu batang _baton_ menempel pada bawah dagu, menekan dan mengangkat wajahnya, membuatnya mendesah semurninya erotika tepat bibir di depannya menggaris senyum secara proyeksi sadisme bertema parodi.

"Metode seperti _ini_ tidak pernah berlaku untukku. Tapi ya..." ungkap Motonari, menyisipkan jeda saat jemari dari tangan kirinya memegang salah satu gagang pistol Colt di _holster_ dada si _Hitokiri_ untuk mengembalikan 'intimidasi' berupa instruksi.

"_Mungkin_." Satu kata lanjutan, kemudian mematangkan jarak dan... mengecup bibir itu.

'Mitsunari' langsung menyambut sambil memejam, menaruh iming-iming pasrah begitu ujung lidahnya bertemu ujung lidah Mouri- memanipulasi dan mempraktekkan versi si _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_.

Motonari sendiri menyukai kendali kala mengecap kontaminasi gairah, pastinya dorongan dari perlakuannya sebatas menginspeksi sekaligus mendalami sampai mana dirinya bisa menyanggupi ketentuan 'permainan'. Dan kata 'mungkin' berdampak apa saja; yang mana saja selalu berujung perhitungan.

_'Indikasi...'_ datarnya dalam hati.

"Ahh-" desahan 'Mitsunari' terlepas tepat bibir Motonari bergerak meraup seiring memperdalam kuncian antara mulut.

_'Iritasi...'_ datar Motonari kembali.

'Mitsunari' mengerutkan kedua alis merasakan pistol yang tadi dipegang oleh Mouri ditarik dari _holster_, namun lidahnya tetap melayani lidah lawan mainnya yang menggesek tanpa afeksi.

_'Ilusi...'_ lagi-lagi Motonari menganimasikan 'instruksi' dengan menyusurkan ujung laras pistol Colt ke abdomen si _Hitokiri_, bahkan _masih_ turun dan _terus_ turun...

"...Mmh-" 'Mitsunari' mulai menikmati ilustrasi tantangan tepat ujung laras menyelip ke balik lingkar celananya, tangan yang tadi memegang kursi beralih menyibak rambut Mouri dan bertahan di belakang leher itu; maju menekankan pinggul, membiarkan bahan metal dari ujung laras menyentuh penis-nya yang menegang oleh fluktuasi perasaan 'harap-harap cemas'.

_'Ironi.'_ Motonari memicing saat menuntun lidah sejalan stik _baton_ didalamkan ke siku antara dagu dan jenjang leher si _Hitokiri_, sehingga mulut yang melayaninya agak tersedak.

"Ggh-" 'Mitsunari' menggeram pelan disertai membuka kedua mata, lalu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Mouri yang memegang pistol tepat beranjak bangun dari kursi, satu dengkul menapak pada pinggir kursi yang diduduki lawan mainnya, badan membayangi kedua paha disana selama memfasihkan keunggulan penguasaan ritme ciuman.

Untuk merespon, Motonari menjauhkan dan menjatuhkan stik _baton_, berlanjut menyamai intensi dominasi dengan langsung menggenggam sembul alat kelamin mencangkup kedua zakar si _Hitokiri._

"N-ahh!" 'Mitsunari' kontan memutus ciuman dan mengerang keras seiring jemari itu mempererat genggaman. "Ouh-oh!" Nafasnya terpatah-patah menahan perih, namun opsinya tidak lebih selain mencengkeram kerah zirah penutup lengan Mouri.

Motonari membisik pelan di lubang telinga si _Hitokiri_, "Sejauh ini untuk induksi..."

"Anh-hhh-" 'Mitsunari' terenggah berat saat genggaman mengendur dan tangan itu menjauh. Wajahnya pun menyandar lemah pada pundak Mouri seketika bisikan berlanjut.

"Haruskah aku memperjelas arti dari gelarmu, _The_ _Ripper_?"

Jawabannya berseling kekeh, "Tampaknya aku adalah anak yang nakal... hm?"

_Simple_.

Lalu melepaskan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan Mouri dan menegakkan badan, menatap kedua mata lawan mainnya. "Sedikit hukuman tidak buruk kok." Tantangnya.

Keputusan di kedua sisi, masing-masingnya saling mengarahkan arti. Toh kepastian berujung satu: janji.

Motonari melirik ke jemari tangannya yang memegang pistol, berikutnya memandang jendela, pada gereja yang mulai terlihat dalam jangkauan mata. Sebelum niatnya untuk menyahuti, kedua matanya terbuka lebar tepat sebuah taksi melaju kencang- sempat membarengi sisi mobil ini.

Yang menjadikannya terpaku adalah versi familiar si penumpang disana.

Dan poinnya tertuju ke penutup mata model bandana di kepala itu.

"Dia!" Serunya seraya menarik pistol itu dari celana si _Hitokiri_, senjata api itu dilempar begitu saja ke tangan si pemilik sewaktu maju memerintahkan sopir, "Cegat taksi itu!"

"..." 'Mitsunari' langsung menangkap pistol Colt miliknya, juga ikut menoleh mencari tahu ada apa dengan taksi. Pastinya sopir itu menggangguk, dalam hitungan menit mobil ini pun sukses mengejar, membuatnya mengerutkan kedua alis saat melihat jendela penumpang belakang taksi dan mengenali—

"Si brengsek itu...?"

"Si tukang rusuh!" Timpal Motonari berbarengan mobil ini memotong jalur, memalang tanpa aba-aba dan mengerem.

**"CIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" **

Disambung suara rem dari taksi tersebut.

Sepatutnya 'Mitsunari' mendesah panjang tersebab jarak tanggung soal gereja, seiring Mouri membuka pintu dan berseru.

"CHOSOKABE!"

Dan itu pertama kalinya Motonari memanggil duluan si pemilik nama yang keluar dari mobil taksi.

"_Kau_! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" Seru 'Motochika', berusaha mempertahankan semua gaya khas kembarannya dengan berpura-pura... terkejut. Bagaimanapun ini selayaknya melihat mayat hidup karena ITU adalah Mouri Motonari yang dianggapnya sudah mati!

Tapi MEMANG mengejutkannya menyaksikan _Hitokiri_ yang spesifik; jika pria itu disini, berarti kedua samurai yang dipercayakannya juga berada disini!

_'Tapi kenapa dia semobil dengan Mouri...?'_ Pikirnya.

Sementara Mouri bicara singkat, padat, dan jelas, tanpa keluar dari dalam mobil. "Hmph, takkan kutanyakan mengapa kau tidak mengekor langkahku hingga detik ini dan _kau_, tidaklah seperti dirimu. Pilihanmu hanya satu: ikut denganku, _kita_ HARUS bicara!"

"..." 'Motochika' menggeratkan baris gigi; permintaan itu akan SANGAT SULIT! Apalagi pria yang paling disayanginya kini memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil dengan sorot pandangan menyelidik.

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, mau tidak mau kedua kakinya berakhir diacu melangkah menuju mobil bertipe 'Audi A4' berwarna putih itu.

...

..

.

Sejalan kisah pertemuan 'Mitsunari' dan Motonari dengan Sparrow...

Di salah satu ruangan kamar dalam rumah kediaman keluarga Shimazu Yoshihiro...

'Oichi' terbaring di atas ranjang, selalu diam dan pikiran senyatanya tenggelam dalam tahap _theta_ yang statis- koma; namun apapun yang berada di alam mimpi sama sekali tidak sehening kondisi kamar ini.

Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan, tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau jari telunjuk tangan wanita itu kini bergerak serupa kedut dan bibir tipis mengukir satu kata.

"..._Nii_...-_san_..."

Seiring satu patah kata tersebut, mendadak temperatur udara turun ke derajat terendah.

Kedua bola mata 'Oichi' bergetar di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat dan kepul asap putih menemani laju nafas yang semakin berat dan terenggah-engah.

Udara semakin padat oleh kepenatan tidak terdeskripsi, hingga...

Pergerakan terlihat di sepanjang permukaan lantai.

Satu demi satu bentuk-bentuk janggal menggeliat keluar dari dasar seolah-olah merangkak dari liang kubur; di jejeran sosok-sosok horor tersebut, dua di antaranya berwujud pemuda: satunya gempal dengan pakaian jaket hitam panjang bertudung dan satunya ramping dengan pakaian kaos merah berpasang celana jeans; semuanya beranjak berdiri di seputar ranjang.

Seketika tubuh molek 'Oichi' terhentak oleh tekanan tidak kasat mata; di luar telaah otak manusia normal, aura hitam kelam keunguan langsung menyebar ke seputar ruangan dan tangan-tangan hitam panjang nan janggal tahu-tahu merebak keluar dari seluruh permukaan datar: plafon, dinding, lantai, pintu; seluruhnya serempak menjangkau wujud-wujud yang berdiri.

Tapi rantai-rantai hitam panjang menginterupsi, bahkan menghancurkan tangan-tangan hitam dan melingkar ke sekeliling sosok-sosok transparan seakan membentuk medan perlindungan.

Di tengah fenomena itu...

'Ieyasu' melirik dari bayangan tudung tepat suara kekeh tawa bertema maniak berkolaborasi pengingnya derik-derik rantai hitam panjang yang meliuk bak ular.

_"Oya-oya~ Gath diadakan lebih awal, eh? Hehehehehehehehe~ Seperti biasa, tanpa undangan..."_

_"Jubei..."_ desahnya tanpa menaruh implikasi introspeksi 'mengapa dirinya berada disini', fokusnya terokupasi ke pemuda berambut ekor yang berdiri bak patung.

Kilau bilah sabit menyusuri leher si pemuda; senjata khas milik 'Mitsuhide', dan lelehan merah masih menghiasi jenjang leher disana, keduanya, membuatnya menyeringai saat menyapa salah satu pemilik leher.

_"Pilihanmu, heh? Tidak berubah seperti hari kematianmu. Padahal kau menerima teleponku; kau tahu aku akan membunuhmu saat itu. Dan terpuruk disini dari semua tempat yang PALING __**kau**__ harapkan; mau sekali lagi bertindak hero takkan membawamu kemanapun. DIA, keduanya bahkan melupakanmu."_

'Yukimura' menatap kosong, namun perlahan menyunggingkan senyum untuk pernyataan pembunuhnya. _"Heh, siapa yang terjebak dan siapa yang menjebak. Tidakkah kamu melihat bahwa __**kita**__ kini sejalan?"_

Balasan kalem itu- percakapan sarkastis kedua pemuda semakin menghibur 'Mitsuhide'.

_"Tsk-tsk. Boys, tentukan prioritas, keduanya pun; aku LEBIH tidak sabar mengendus pangeran-ku. Dan kau takkan menghalangiku, benar Kitty?" _Penjurusan nama panggilan 'Kitty' terkhusus bagi pemuda berambut ekor, disertai aksi menjilat lelehan merah pada jenjang leher si pemuda.

_"Menjijikkan..."_ Sela wujud pria setengah baya yang bersandar pada pinggir meja.

Sosok pria lainnya mendesis menanggapi, _"Dan dimana integritasmu sebagai seorang polisi, kau Chief Hisahide Matsunaga, tidak sepatutnya berada disini!"_

'Ieyasu' dan 'Yukimura' pun memandang pria pengutara kalimat barusan, yaitu pria yang bergelar '_Ryuu no Migime_'.

Sementara wujud wanita tinggi semampai, 'Kasuga', mengimbuhi seiring tatapan sendu. _"Kepercayaan tidak pernah mutlak, harga selalu ada, Katakura-dono. Dirimu pun tidak ubahnya sama, __**untuknya**__."_

'Mitsuhide' lagi-lagi tertawa sambil memainkan rantai-rantai yang terhubung senjata sabit. _"Buahahahahaha~ betapa ekstravaganza, badut-badut berkumpul dalam panggung platonik; masing-masing berdiri untuk sebuah nama- DIA; kalian terlalu dramatik, MUNAFIK!"_

Sedangkan sosok horor selanjutnya di ruangan kamar ini, 'Magoichi', hanya mengamati ketiga bentuk dominan, awal mula dari koneksi cerita- mereka '_The Good_', '_The Bad'_, dan '_The Ugly_'.

Dan pertanyaan di benaknya hanya satu.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n: maaf lama update-nya. Lumayan sibuk dan... harus bersambung lagi, namun chapter berikut sudah bukan lagi bertema 'monster'. Terdapat beberapa masukan, pasti saya penuhi di chapter berikut karena jumlah word sudah mencapai 6k, takutnya nanti pada bingung. Dan saya memang suka membingungkan pembaca... /yeah XD_**

**_Kehadiran 'Fuuma' dikhususkan untuk Velly yang sangat menyukai karakter ini. Mungkin kehadirannya masih cameo dan agak banyak berbicara, semoga dia bisa berperan lagi nantinya._**

**_Keterangan:  
- Ryuu no Tsume: Dragon's Claw.  
- Ryuu no Migime: Dragon's Right Eye._**

**_Terima kasih review-nya *hugs: Widi Orihara, Velly, Tsuki-chan, Kaein-Aerknard* _**

- **_Widi Orihara_****_: hooh, sekarang juga masih ringan... rasanya. XD Badai sudah di ambang mata, tampaknya halloween datang lebih awal. Hihihihi._**

- **_Velly_****_: hehehe, thx. Kumunculkan satu lagi char kesukaanmu. XD _**

- **_Tsuki-chan_****_: pasti rontok... *lirik Yuki* /ehem  
*elus-elus Ieyasu* Nasibmu, nak... /tega  
hooh, kenapa 'Nouhime' diselamatkan... *bingung juga* /lha  
saya juga kangen, enaknya siapa ya uke-nya... hehehehehe *tawa sadis* /eaaa_**

- **_Kaein-Aerknard_****_: thx sekali.  
Ahahahahahaha saya mengerti perasaan dikau sama si 'Masamune' *puk-puk* Tenang saja, semuanya akan setimpal, nanti... fufufufufu~ *tawa manis ala Matsunaga*_**

**_Selanjutnya adalah penentuan, namun tidak semua mau mengambil peran. Yang berhutang akan menjalani pembelajaran; siapa yang sanggup berdiri sampai akhir akan mendendangkan hymne kemenangan._**

**_Next chapter: "Countdown."_**


	21. What Dreams May Come

**What Dreams May Come.**

* * *

Remang berhiaskan kabut tipis; latar suram di sepanjang mata memandang...

**Clak...**

Sol sepatu _terus_ menapak dataran air, berulang-berulang-berulang. Berbagai ukuran lingkaran gelombang termanifes setiap kali mengayuh langkah, masing-masingnya membesar dan berpantulan, membaur dalam perpaduan dentang detak dari suara...

Jantungnya?

Walau berpetualang tergolong hobi, Motochika mulai mencecap khawatir karena kedua kakinya _sudah_ berjalan ngalor-ngidul cukup lama tanpa kejelasan tujuan.

Entahlah, kesadarannya bisa dibilang nyata. Bahkan kala tangan kanannya menguak kabut tipis di sekitarnya, dapat dirasionalkan sewaktu bulu-bulu halusnya bereaksi terhadap kepekatan udara lembab yang menusuk sekujur pori-pori kulit.

Sejauh ingin mengabaikan detil, pikirannya terlanjur menerapkan sugesti 'realita' dan _sedang_ beradaptasi.

Sementara satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya sampai detik ini...

_'KAPAN aku berada disini?'_

Penempatan "disini" sebenarnya rancu. Sebabnya, dunia INI terlalu asing untuk dicermati secara logika. Keseluruhan yang tampil pada kasat mata lebih mirip 'alam lain' ketimbang arti normal sebuah 'tempat' dan satu-satunya kesan yang dapat disimbolisasikannya hanya... _abstrak_.

Semakin tidak nyaman, instingnya menyebutkan bahwa sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya. _Mungkin_ sedaritadi.

_'Oi, oi... Apakah seseorang sedang bermain dengan rasionalku?'_ Motochika melirik pada kelam keheningan. _'Semacam genjutsu, kah?'_ praduganya kembali saat menimbang-nimbang pilihan resiko—Tentu di dunia asalnya, dirinya lumayan familiar dengan keunikan ninja.

Tapi daripada bertele-tele akan rasio, ada benarnya mencoba.

"HOI!" teriaknya.

Suaranya menggema, seiring kepul asap tipis _terus_ terdorong keluar dari rongga mulutnya bersama alur hembusan nafas.

"Aku tahu kau disana!" tantangnya dikemudian; pandangan waspada dilayangkan ke sekelilingnya. "Biar kupertegas, kau memilih target yang salah, bung!"

Suaranya lagi-lagi menggema, terdengar panjang; vokalisasi miliknya _seorang_.

"Sungguh menyebalkan..." gumamnya, gara-gara tidak mendapatkan responsi apapun.

Tapi kali ini...

"Khufufufufu~"

Tanggapan tawa tiba-tiba berkumandang.

Motochika spontan berhenti ke pose bersiaga; bukan tersebab anggapan remeh yang tersirat dalam lantunan tawa tersebut, melainkan pengenalannya terhadap 'khas' dari nada arogansi disana.

Benar, 'arogansi' yang memprovokasi sepanas mentari, betapa meradiasi.

"Salah? _Aku_?"

Ucapan seakan balasan dari tantangan tadi, memaksanya memicing penuh antisipasi. Sementara kedua gendang telinganya bergetar mengikuti resonansi yang berasal dari...

_'Belakang...-ku?'_

"...!" Motochika pun memalingkan badan dan—

Sepasang iris coklat menyambutnya, mengembalikan sorot pandang miliknya.

Sekejap saja, pita suaranya seperti terjerat—Terlalu terkesima oleh penampilan 'sempurna': Alunan lembaran-lembaran rambut coklat sebatas bahu bersanding keindahan kimono berwarna hijau daun yang melibat postur berwibawa elegansi.

Baginya, seorang Mouri Motonari _selalu_ membangkitkan afeksi dan ragam pelangi dari kebencian hingga penyesalan, bercampur-aduk gairah beserta rupa-rupa muak, juga rindu yang... _luas_.

Sayangnya, sosok sejarak jengkal dari hadapannya ini TIDAK berdiri sejajarnya literal, melainkan berdiri... _terbalik_, selayaknya terdapat DUA aturan versi gravitasi.

"Apa yang..." Motochika menapak mundur. Otaknya buntu tentang apa yang disaksikannya—Nyatakah? Ilusikah?

Setidaknya, KINI dirinya bisa menyimpulkan.

"Kau _bukan_ Mouri..." tegasnya secara asumsi, agak kecewa.

'Motonari' tersenyum misterius saat menyeletuk, "Kukira akan membutuhkan waktu lama agar penyesuaian 'teritori' dapat memfleksibelkan otak kecilmu. Dan oh, _itu_ harafiah."

Motochika JELAS membuka mulut, berniat memperdebatkan penekanan "teritori" dalam kalimat yang disebut "harafiah", yang NYATA terdengar menyindir.

Tapi atensinya teralih oleh—

**"WOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!"**

Kabut tipis mendadak terdorong ke seputar, membuka seutuhnya dunia 'abstrak'.

Dan terlihatlah bahwa pijakannya selama tadi 'berpetualang' adalah...

_'LAUT?!_ _Aku... sedaritadi... berdiri di atas LAUT?!' _paniknya, meski tidak melewatkan pengamatan terhadap bentang air berwarna biru sebening kristal yang mempertontonkan kedalaman...

Tidak berdasar?

_'Huh?'_ Melemparkan tatapan ke atas...

Ternyata pijakan 'Mouri' JUGA menggambarkan bentang serupa, dimana posisinya merefleksi posisi si pemilik "teritori" persis kaca.

"Setiap riak gelombang bercorak memori..." terang 'Motonari'. "Sengaja kuciptakan tempat tanpa distorsi, dimana posisiku tersamar dari _mereka_ yang terpaku ironi."

Motochika mengernyit.

_'Distorsi...? **Mereka**? Lalu apa INTI dari 'teritori' terhadapku...?'_ tanyanya dalam hati, berharap mengerti topik yang diusung 'Mouri'.

Masalahnya, kata-kata puitis tersebut MASIH di luar penalaran—Okelah, kesampingkan "teritori" terhubung "memori", fokusnya lebih berpokok pada...

"Dengar. AKU tak perduli, _sungguh_. Kalau kau ingin membunuhku dengan ide menggoyahkan kewarasanku, kusarankan kau antri dalam barisan karena aku sedang 'misi' dan teman-temanku membutuhkan partisipasiku. Jadi suka atau tidak, _itu_ tawaranku."

'Motonari' mengangkat kedua alisnya, memasang raut tertegun sekaligus memaklumi.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan itu? Membawamu _kemari_ merupakan resiko;" sanggahnya. "Inisiatif ini terjadi dikarenakan _kami_ terhubung DIA. _Mereka_ terdapat dimana-mana, semakin kuat dan memperoleh jati diri, seiring DIA memfasihkan transisi atas kekuatan supremasi yang bukan miliknya."

Motochika habis kesabaran. "MOURI! Berhentilah bertele-tele!" serunya segera. Tidak mau memusingkan pengertian "kami" dan _siapa_ yang dimaksud "DIA".

Kepentingannya adalah menuju Korea, _secepatnya_!

Tapi dipikir-pikir...

_'Bukankah aku seharusnya berada di pesawat? Pakaianku juga serupa tadi. Jika Mouri Motonari yang **ini** dikatakan sudah mati... Maka, 'posisiku' saat ini...?'_

Sedetik berikutnya, konklusi baru terlintas._ 'Sebentar, tadi dia bilang... kekuatan supremasi? Jangan-jangan "DIA" adalah...'_

"Ohhh~ lihat, _dirimu_ bergolak~" sela 'Motonari', menunjuk permukaan laut pijakan si bajak laut. Entah bagaimana air disana tahu-tahu berombak tanpa seduhan angin.

"Huh?" Mata kanan Motochika menyipit tepat mengikuti poin, yaitu...

"EH?!" teriaknya panik bukan kepalang sewaktu ramainya kisah lama semasa hidupnya—SEMUANYA tergambar pada pergerakan gelombang bergulung arus. Penampakan masing-masingnya tidak terkecuali dari yang sudah terlupa... sampai yang sengaja dilupakannya.

"Memori, memori, memori..." kata 'Motonari', terkesan mendramatisir selama kedua matanya asyik menebak-nebak saat menyatukan sepenggal demi sepenggal cerita bak permainan _puzzle_.

"WOI! Itu privasi!" seru Motochika seketika sebagian adegan kisah yang sukses terangkai diputar ulang pada permukaan laut pijakan 'Mouri'. Buru-buru saja kaki menendang ombak-ombak di dekatnya, berharap memutus rangkaian 'memori' yang tadinya sempat terlukis.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" tanyanya di detik jeda meredakan enggah sehabis lari pontang-panting tidak jelas demi mengejar-ngejar ombak.

'Motonari' menanggapi sesantai mengacuhkan—Mengalihkan tema ke konten 'inti'.

"_Genbu_, _Suzaku_, _Seiryu_, _Byakko_, _Yin_ dan _Yang_... Dua sisi—berbeda, namun satu ikon... seperti koin."

Lalu mengayunkan tangan kanan.

Seiringnya...

Kemilau gugusan bintang tiba-tiba bermunculan. Keajaiban empat dimensi tesebut terpampang dalam kedalaman kedua versi bentang lautan dan mereka berdua seolah melayang dalam ruang hampa. Luar biasa.

"Andaikan sebuah tata surya, tidak terhitung jumlah bintang sebagai pusat rotasi;" lanjutnya. "Contoh termudah: Matahari, dimana planet-planet mengitari bola gas berpijar terang ini."

Dengan penjurusan "ini", 'Motonari' menggerakkan jemari seperti aksi seorang tukang sulap... menarik sebuah bintang, yaitu 'Matahari', keluar dari permukaan laut pijakannya.

Motochika menginterupsi, "Baiklah, pusat rotasi; _Dokuganryuu_—KEDUANYA—bisa dikatakan biang problema. DIA juga _Seiryu_, aku mengerti_. _Kemudian hubungan antara 'dua' dan 'satu', kenapa harus begitu dan apa solusi untuk menghentikan salah satunya?"

"Kalau _hanya_ menghentikan, cukup menghabisi saja, benar?" jawab 'Motonari'. "Sudah barang tentu takkan semudah itu. Terdapat 'induksi' yang berujung 'interaksi', menciptakan keselarasan atau malah kehancuran. Inilah kompleks perseorangan."

Kemudian jemari menarik jajaran 'planet', diikuti keterangan, "Dari semua planet, yang terdekat dengan Matahari akan menerima degresi terbanyak."

_"Byakko_..." sambung Motochika, menangkap pengandaian 'planet' sebagai "perseorangan".

'Motonari' mengangguk sabar seraya meneruskan sesi 'kuliah', "Dan setiap planet berputar pada porosnya, menyebabkan perubahan siang dan malam."

"_Yin_ dan _Yang_..." timpal si bajak laut kembali.

"Sayangnya, _Yin_ dan _Yang_ memiliki banyak arti intrinsik yang mengarah ke sistematis fraktal;" argumennya. "Terdapat pola-pola berulang yang menciptakan 'induksi' sekaligus 'interaksi' dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat tersebab lambang mereka sebagai 'keseimbangan'."

Motochika ikut berargumen, "Keseimbangan... bukan berarti sepaham—Melengkapi, namun berperan oposisi."

"Tepat."

"Tapi bisa saja sekedar 'rival', benar?" cetus Motochika.

"Hm," dengung 'Motonari' sewaktu merengkuh 'Bumi' , berlanjut membelahnya sehingga lapisan-lapisan daratan terlihat. "Kuberikan contoh tentang diferensiasi; lihatlah pusat Bumi, _core_ berupa magma sepanas Matahari. Ada kalanya sebuah planet musnah dan lahir menjadi bintang, sampai bintang itu padam dan berubah menjadi sebuah planet kembali. Itu siklus yang tidak terelakkan."

Motochika manggut-manggut.

"Persamaan '_core'_ adalah jiwa," kesimpulannya. "Sedangkan 'kulit' dari sebuah planet berarti tubuh dan pikiran. Maka perlambangannya seperti... reinkarnasi? Tapi 'induksi'... aku tidak mengerti."

'Motonari' menunjuk 'alat peraga' kembali.

"Magma merupakan salah satu dari 'induksi' dan 'interaksi' yang terjadi adalah gempa; itu intrinsik. Sedangkan _core_ memberikan dampak gravitasi, menyebabkan 'induksi' dari luar." Berikutnya menunjuk 'Bulan'. "Kurasa dirimu mengenal bahwa Bulan berefek pasang-surut terhadap lautan. Disini, 'interaksi' yang terjadi adalah hukum sebab-akibat."

Lalu mengimbuhi keterangan, "Tingkat 'interaksi' setiap kembaran tidaklah berbeda; semua terbentuk dari _pilihan_."

"Dan _kalian_...?" celetuk Motochika kala mengunci fokus ke lawan bicaranya yang tersenyum arti 'bingo!'

"Mencapai pada inti, _kini_?" goda 'Motonari'.

Motochika menggeleng arti 'tidak'. "Mau 'dua' atau 'satu', apalah; apapun urusan _kalian_ tercangkup _kami_ atau tetek-bengek perlambangan, sampai terhadap DIA... Toh _kalian_ sudah mati. Jadi—"

"_Aku_ BISA membantumu, Chosokabe."

Pernyataan dari 'Mouri' membuat Motochika menaikkan alis kanannya seakan bergaya salah dengar. "HA! _Kau_? Bercanda, benar? Maksudku, ayolah... _apa_ yang bisa dilakukan oleh setan gentayangan sebangsamu?"

"_THOSE FUCKERY UGLY SHITS ARE HAUNTING MY ASS_!"

Pandangan reflek dilemparkan ke salah satu gambaran di ombak—Memori kata-kata si _Hitokiri_ saat adegan di _bathtub_ di ruangan kamar mandi kapal.

"Ohh?" dengusnya dikemudian. "Sempurna! Kau akan membantuku dengan menghantui pantatnya. Wow! Jadi setelah ini kau akan mendaftar peran kartun di serial _Casper_? Aku pasti nonton kok di TV kabel, ITU kalau _kami_ gagal pergi dari dunia masa depan ini."

'Motonari' pun memijati pelipis. "Tampaknya dapat kutebak _kenapa_ dirimu dan rival-mu selalu bersilang jalan."

"Kuterima sebagai pujian," balas Motochika secara sarkastis. "Tapi TIDAK, Mouri-_niisan_. Permasalahanku dengan Mouri si _Scallywag_ seratus persen lebih dangkal dari situasi... _teritori_-mu. Sori. Bukannya aku meremehkan, bagaimanapun _kami_ MEMANG membutuhkan bantuan. Sebaiknya apapun yang hendak kau proposalkan, cepat keluarkan saja. Waktuku tak banyak."

"Bukankah kubilang bahwa _kami_ terhubung DIA?" tekan 'Motonari'.

"Hm?" Motochika masih menimpal, "Kukira _Seiryu_—"

"DIA berbeda," potong 'Motonari'. "Asal 'interaksi' yang dimilikinya diperoleh dari 'induksi' di luar eksposisi."

Motochika pun memicing kala mengingat kata-kata 'Mouri' di awal pertemuan...

_"Inisiatif ini terjadi dikarenakan kami terhubung DIA. Mereka terdapat dimana-mana, semakin kuat dan memperoleh jati diri, seiring DIA memfasihkan transisi atas kekuatan supremasi yang bukan miliknya."_

"INI pertanyaanmu tentang 'kenapa'," ucap 'Motonari' sambil menarik jajaran asteroid yang dianimasikan merotasi 'Matahari'. "Saat gravitasi berkembang jauh, berbagai ukuran asteroid dapat terbawa dan jatuh sebagai komet."

Motochika BARU menyesuaikan...

_"MEREKA DIMANA-MANA! MESSIN' MY BRAIN DAN FUCKING EYE INI MEMAKSAKU PERCAYA!  
I CAN'T ESCAPE!"_

"Whoa! Tunggu, secara literal..._ kalian_ adalah jiwa, benar?" tukas Motochika tepat ombak-ombak terbentuk di seputarnya, berpadu memori miliknya. "Jika aku _disini_... berarti aku—sebentar, lewatkan _aku_—Intinya, jiwa-jiwa bakal terkoneksi gara-gara bajingan itu."

_"Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin lepas dari mereka—kegiatan per-yakuza-an—Dan mendalami kehidupanku sebagai... diriku."_

"Yakuza..." lanjutnya selama potongan-potongan gambar tercetak silih berganti pada setiap ombak. "Bahkan DIA sebelumnya mampu membunuh satu kompi pasukan seorang diri..."

_"Bola mataku yang ini sudah bukan lagi karya Tuhan. Milikku berada di tangan Ieyasu, pemuda yang bersikap selayaknya **kekasih** dalam versi maniak, mengikat jiwaku.  
Dan pria itu... Nobunaga memberikanku mata baru, **satu mata untukku**; INI tanda kematian, kekuatan untuk membelenggu fokusku. **Aku**... ingin membebaskan diri."_

"Pangkal dari semua," lanjutnya kembali. "Oda Nobunaga membelenggu fokus _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ dengan sebuah mata, _pertukaran_. Dan Tokugawa Ieyasu di dunia _ini_—Pernikahan itu; Ieyasu sudah mati, benar?"

Kemudian Motochika menelaah baik-baik gambaran-gambaran baru yang timbul-pudar, memori tentang percakapannya dengan Ishida Mitsunari di kapal milik _Sparrow_.

_"Dengan kisahmu, ditambah kejelasan dari kembaranku tentang kedua Tokugawa Ieyasu, juga perkiraan dari Zabii tersebab berita-berita terbaru tentang perkembangan situasi yakuza, bahkan menyangkut Hideyoshi-__sama __sendiri...  
Kesimpulannya: Oda tidak akan membiarkan __dokuganryu__-nya menikmati sebuah 'hadiah' sebebas itu. Apalagi sudah memiliki mata Iblis, YANG pastinya memiliki suatu MISI."_

"DIA adalah magnet bagi _kalian_ yang mencarinya untuk membalas dendam..." Pikirannya pun kalut saat menghubungkan, "Kalau DIA mati, Oda Nobunaga bakal memperoleh segalanya. Gawat!"

"Ohh? Kenapa dirimu berpikir, Oda Nobunaga _bakal_ memperoleh segalanya?" cetus 'Motonari', mengintrospeksi selayaknya psikiater.

Baris gigi Motochika pun berkerat disertai desis, "Karena Oda Nobunaga yang _kutahu_ sanggup mengendalikan jiwa!"

Dan disitulah; walau melewatkan kemustahilan tentang 'Oda' yang menghabitat di dunia _ini_, kekhawatirannya berlipat-lipat sewaktu mengingat...

_"Aku... terikat padanya,"  
"Jalan yang kupilih dengan pilihannya... **dia**—diriku di masa lalu—**Aku** terikat buah karma yang sama."_

"Karma... DIA mempertahankan mata terkutuknya untuk menyamai level _Dokuganryuu_ karena—"

Motochika menggantung kalimatnya seketika seringai merekah menghiasi wajah 'Mouri'. Sekejap saja, penampakan itu nyaris men-_split_ wajah rupawan itu ke versi yang... menyeramkan.

"Dengan keberadaanku di 'teritori'-mu, kau tak bermaksud menggunakan—"

"Diriku tidak serendah itu;" potong 'Motonari' dengan penampakan kelam, cukup merendahkan. "Resiko dari 'induksi' _kita_, siapa tahu 'interaksi' apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku mengerti keterbatasan _kita_—Kuharap dirimu _pun_ mengerti APA yang kupertaruhkan disini, _untukmu_."

_'Untuk...ku?' _pikirnya kala memperhatikan seksama lawan bicaranya dan Motochika tersentak seketika jemari tangan kanan 'Mouri' menjamah pipinya.

_'Dingin...'_

Basuh pertemuan kulit serupa hembusan angin bertemperatur es, membuatnya reflek memegang pergelangan tangan ramping itu untuk memastikan kepadatan; INI sepatutnya tidak terduga tersebab diferensiasi tentang APA penggolongan dirinya, _disini_.

Ngomong-ngomong... berapa lama tidak bersua dengan rival-nya? Dunia masa depan ruwet dengan aturan ini-itu; kejenuhan serupa mengecap buah Simalakama—Ingin bertemu, namun lika-liku mencangkup yakuza lebih menyita konsiderasinya.

Sayangnya, 'Mouri' yang _ini_ bukan sosok yang diharapkannya. Ditambah, dirinya _masih_ terpaut dendam demi 'Uesugi Kenshin'.

Ya, _sungguh_ disayangkan.

Sesaat, suara 'Mouri' mengembalikan pokok pembahasan.

"_Kami_ seharusnya berdiam di antara dua dunia, sekarang berkelana di luar eksistensi; yang terikat asa akan mencari mangsa dan menyesuaikan diri dalam pesona angkara murka di tengah tumpang-tindih kesenjangan alam di tanah _Nihon_ ini."

"Oke..." datar Motochika atas perulangan keterangan berunsur puitis. Juga mendalami proposional dari penggabungan "kesenjangan alam", sepanjang jari-jarinya berpaut pegangan dengan 'Mouri', bagaikan kekasih dalam film "Ghost"—Oh, dirinya bakal tertawa nanti.

Tatapan 'Motonari' beralih sayu, senyum berganti formalitas sewaktu berkata, "Datanglah ke kediamanku dan temukan kepalaku."

"Huh...?" Motochika tidak habis pikir. "Dan apa yang _bisa_ kepalamu lakukan _untukku_?"

'Motonari' tidak mau memperjelas lebih selain acuan perintah, "Jalankan apa yang kuminta, simpan baik-baik dalam jangkauanmu, kuyakinkan dirimu akan mendapatkan semangat dalam pengertian _ikatan_—ITU 'induksi' dariku, seutuhnya _hanya_ untuk 'interaksi'-mu, _seorang_."

"..." Motochika mau komentar soal penekanan "hanya". Tapi gerakan tangan kanan 'Mouri' mendistraksi; menyibak kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut sampai mengalung ke belakang kepalanya, mendekat dan berkata di depan bibirnya.

"Tentang permintaanku, katakan hal yang sama pada _Dokuganryuu_ dari duniamu. Kalian _berdua_ akan mengerti pada saatnya, _nanti_."

Saat Motochika membuka mulut untuk bertanya, 'Mouri' maju mengecup bibir—Menyegel mulutnya.

"...!" JELAS dirinya membelalak syok, namun...

Rasa...

Imitasi pun...

Apa yang tersuguh...

Uniknya, tidak ada lagi perbedaan walau terpisah... gravitasi.

Jemari kedua tangan pun menyusuri kedua lengan 'Mouri', diteruskan menaiki lekuk kedua sisi leher yang ramping; INI tetap Mouri Motonari... _kan_?

Rindu...

_Terlalu_ rindu.

_'Mouri...' _Benaknya mendesah tepat melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala 'Mouri' dan memejam, memperdalam ciuman, menanggapi, mencecap paraunya imajinasi memadu kasih...

Sekali lagi, _namun_...

"Nhh..." Motochika mendesah pelan saat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut 'Mouri', merasakan kontak lidah; kontak hati dari koneksi rival, beserta segala yang pernah tertinggal dalam penyesuaian 'dulu' dan 'sekarang'.

_'Mouri...'_

Bagaimana suguhan perfeksionis semanis madu kala gesekan antara lidah...

_'Mouri...'_

Rancunya integrasi rona saliva; longkap jangkauan 'masa' seakan tersamar dalam interpretasi cinta.

...Bagaikan dua 'dunia' melebur menjadi—

Motochika mengerutkan alis kanannya seketika lidah yang mengisinya tiba-tiba memudar seiring laju hembusan nafas, mata kanannya pun terbuka di detik raupan antara mulut terhenti semudah 'Mouri' melepaskan rangkulan.

"A—"

Bahkan kontak ciuman diputus sepihak karena—

_'Mou...'_

Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang oleh sekali tekanan tangan kanan 'Mouri' pada bidang dadanya.

_'...ri.'_

Tangan kanannya menggapai, namun 'Mouri' terasa...

_Jauh_.

"Meski _aku_ 'mengakui'-mu, kesadaranmu tidak bisa menghalangi konsisten perasaan yang _dirimu_ ciptakan sendiri."

Perkataan 'Mouri' menyertai kedatangan ombak besar yang meraup tubuhnya.

_'Apa yang—'_

**"BYUUURRRR!"**

"Inilah alasannya mengapa aku tidak memanggil salah satu dari kelima lainnya;" dengus 'Motonari'. "_Byakko_ tidak bisa berpikir perspektif dan berada pada stagnasi. Sementara _Yang_ cepat terpolusi dan _Yin_ kehilangan responsi. Kemudian _Suzaku_ sedang bermain api. Terakhir, _Seiryu_, nama _Dokuganryuu_ tengah menjadi tabu dan pria itu tidak mampu bersiteguh tanpa _Migime_-nya; mengundangnya sama saja mengundang ratusan interuptor yang haus darah."

Lalu memejam sejenak, berbarengan lautan di 'langit' bekas pijakan si bajak laut tengah mengamuk dasyat, pertanda bahwa terdapat interupsi 'penyusup' dari pihak lain—Jiwa sebangsanya yang memiliki koneksi dengan tamunya.

"Tapi rekonsiliasi seperti citra _Genbu_; tidakkah ini akan memberikan DUA nilai positif secara mutualistis dan realistis?" liriknya dikemudian, pada sosok ramping semampai yang sudah memijak di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan di kedalaman laut...

Motochika tergulung dalam kepekatan air.

"Bwa-ah...!" Air asin tertelan memasuki kerongkongannya sejalan laju arus berubah kental, badannya tergelung, terombang-ambing sekaligus tersedot dan tertarik jatuh.

Terus.

Terus.

Terus.

Dan _terus_ tenggelam.

...Menjadikan udara menipis dalam pertaruhan hidup dan mati.

Motochika berusaha keras berontak, berenang mencari permukaan, atau apalah reaksi tercepatnya. Anehnya, dirinya melawan sia-sia seakan menentang... pusaran raksasa.

_'Apakah aku akan mati...?'_

Sedangkan otot-ototnya mulai kehilangan fleksibilitas.

_'Bukankah aku harus ke Korea... mencari tempat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, DIA, Hitokiri Dokuganryuu...'_

Tiba-tiba potongan arus melewatinya, menggambarkan sepenggal memori.

_"Chosokabe, meski kita tidak bersua terlalu lama, dirimu telah banyak berubah."_

_'Mouri... di Sekigahara...'_

Mata kanannya memicing kala pemikiran, _'Mouri Motonari, si Scallywag, kenapa aku selalu menyebutnya "rival"? Bukankah rival_ _seharusnya seperti **mereka**...'_

_"...Ya, 'dia' sangat kuat. Bocah naïve yang membakar semangatku; dia, Sanada Yukimura.  
Dan dia selalu berjanji, sebagaimana aku selalu menanti."_

Potongan-potongan arus kembali melewati sisi-sisinya, gambaran-gambaran baru bermunculan...

_"Sanada Yukimura-ku sudah mati dan kutemukan pengganti. Kali ini, aku takkan melepaskannya. Kalau dia menolakku dan aku berakhir membunuhnya... Setidaknya dia mati oleh kedua tanganku sendiri. Toh aku tidak masalah tidur dengan mayat."_

_'Hitokiri Dokuganryuu...' _Jemari kedua tangannya mengepal._ 'Apakah itu "karma" yang kau inginkan bagi keutuhan "rival"...?'_

_"Jika perlu; JIKA aku harus menghadapimu dan mereka, semua pun, ITU urusanku.  
...Dan keputusanku."_

Ruas-ruas jarinya berkerat.

Dan potongan arus tersisa, sebelum tatapan hampa perlahan demi perlahan terisi pemandangan hitam...

_"Tenanglah, Motochika. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi jangan biarkan amarah mengambil kendali, bisa-bisa kita kembali ke titik awal."_

_'Keiji... di Fukagu...'_

Mata kanannya memejam, mengingat._ 'Ahh ya, Fukagu bersanding lautan, rumah keduaku... Dan Mouri selalu hijau, daratan Aki; di seberangnya, Shikoku, rumah pertamaku.'_

Tubuhnya kini terasa melayang dan gelung-gelung arus di seputarnya sedikit demi sedikit membaur, meresap dan menyatu menjadi bagian dari pribadinya...

_'Tampaknya, aku sudah berkelana terlalu jauh, eh...?'_

Garis senyum terbesit seiring potongan arus bergambar seseorang yang pernah berkata...

_"Tidak apa-apa, Motochika."_

Kelopak matanya membuka dan kilau api terefleksi di iris kanannya, bersamaan sebentuk sosok berlibat kobaran api tampil mengulurkan tangan di hadapannya.

_'...Ne, Kenshin?'_

Wajah cantik sang sosok pun menyunggingkan senyum seolah tanggapan, saat jemari tangan kanan Motochika menyambutnya dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

...Berbarengan kemilau cahaya seterang mentari membuka sayup-sayup suara.

_"...i"_

"..._ki_."

"..._niki_."

"_Aniki_?"

"Uah!" Motochika tersentak seketika jamah pada bahunya; menyadarkannya bahwa—

"Um... _Aniki_, Anda tadi meminta ini."

Pemberitahuan pendek dari lelaki di dekatnya, bersama unjuk sebuah botol.

Kemilau rupa-rupa warna akibat bias cahaya dari lampu kabin tercetak pada puluhan lekuk siku-siku kristal di botol itu, memaksa mata kanannya mengedip seakan menelaah—Sejujurnya sibuk menekankan... realita. Apalagi di detik mengamati posisinya _masih_ duduk di kursi kabin pesawat.

_'Aku tertidur...? Tadi mimpi?'_ Motochika reflek menatap jemari tangan kanannya yang memegang metal penahan pinggir kursi—Jemari yang tadinya menggenggam jemari tangan milik sosok berbalut api dalam mimpi.

Tidak ada yang berbeda darinya atau dengan tangannya. Hanya terasa... ringan, baik beban di hati beserta perasaan galau yang sebelumnya bertumpuk sesak dalam kepala KINI seperti hilang begitu saja.

_'Kenshin...'_

Dan pertanyaan di benaknya, _'Kenapa Mouri—'_

"_Aniki_...?"

Interupsi suara panggilan bernada khawatir dari lelaki yang sama, menyadarkannya kembali.

Fokus diberikutnya tertuju ke label botol yang tertulis "Buchanan's", yaitu botol dipegangan sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu anak buah _Sparrow_—Baru diingatnya, botol itu dipesannya karena diyakini bakal memberikan _doping_ semangat membunuh dalam dirinya.

Ya, itu merupakan minuman yang sama dengan minuman pemberian si _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_.

Senyum pun terbentuk pada rautnya yang berganti humor. "Ya-ya. Taruh saja di meja."

Sementara pria itu menjalankan perintah, menaruh botol plus sebuah gelas...

Motochika segera bertanya, "Uhh, kita sudah sampai mana?"

"Masih setengah jalan." Sahutan padat di sela sang penjawab memulai kesibukan membukakan penutup botol dan menyediakan sebaskom es batu. "Kira-kira dua jam lagi mendarat di Seoul. Dari sana memesan helikopter, disambung sejam untuk sampai pada pemberhentian di Pulau Jeju; pada tempat dimana batu berbentuk kepala naga, _Yongduam_, berada."

"Hmmm~" Untuk sejenak, rasionalnya menimbang-nimbang. Lalu bertanya kembali, "Menurutmu kita sempat memutar ke Nagato?"

"Ehh?" Lawan bicaranya terkejut, namun ekspresi itu beralih ke mode berpikir, diikuti lisan. "Bisa sih... Tapi bukankah _Sparrow_-_Aniki_ meminta kita ke Korea?"

Motochika berdiri.

"Sebenarnya balik ke Jepang pun memang tanggung..." ungkapnya, mengiyakan. Entah kenapa, rasa percaya diri mendadak timbul dari dasar hati—Tekad...?

Atau _mungkin_ nekat.

Pastinya, kedua kakinya mengayuh langkah, berjalan di jalur tengah ruangan kabin. Setelahnya, berhenti dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan.

"Jiwa..." gumamnya. Terdapat implikasi ragu-ragu terhadap sepatah kata itu. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi 'anehnya'...

"_A-Aniki_..." Anak buah _Sparrow_ yang tadinya berperan pelayan, hendak memberikan solusi atas pembahasan perubahan rute—

"Katakan," desis Motochika pada angin kosong. "Apa yang bisa jiwa sebangsamu lakukan! MOURI!" Berbarengan jemarinya mengepal SANGAT erat, diikuti gerakan tebas.

_Spark_ api mendadak berkobar bersama kemunculan sebentuk benda dalam libat deret jari.

"..." Sosok-sosok 'saksi' langsung menganga syok melihat penampakan sebuah tombak-jangkar dipegangan tangan kanan itu, betapa kehadiran senjata khas tersebut serupa sihir. Ajaib!

Sementara Motochika menyeringai. "Jadi begitu..."

**"CRINK...!"**

Gemerincing luwesnya lilitan rantai pada pertengahan gagang membuatnya percaya bahwa apapun kejadian luar biasa ini sesolid detil dalam "mimpi" barusan, yang mengandung makna lebih dari sekedar misteri.

"Perasaan yang kuciptakan sendiri—tidak—INI adalah perasaan tentang harapan..." ungkapnya seraya jemari tangan sepasangnya menggenggam panjang rantai.

_'Heh, bajingan. Semua Mouri Motonari memang sama, licik; kau berdalih "mengakuiku", namun menggunakan jiwa Kenshin sebagai pemicu...'_

Namun Motochika menyeringai.

_'Kalau begini caranya, aku jadi SERIUS penasaran ada apa dengan "kepala"-mu. Mungkin ideku tentang Itsukushima bisa menjadi tempat peristirahatan akhirmu, nanti.'_

"Yak!" Membalikkan badan, gagang tombak-jangkar ditopangkan ke bahu dan menatap satu per satu para bawahan yang dipercayakan _Sparrow_ padanya. "_Matey_, kalian siap dengan kepemimpinan ala-ku—Iblis penguasa kepulauan Iblis?"

Yang mendengar MASIH terbengong-bengong, meski berakhir mengangguk. Toh berada di ketinggian ribuan kaki dari lautan, mau menolak pun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Tapi sekali lagi, pria yang tadinya berperan pelayan, meminta waktu bicara.

"U-um... _Aniki_, tidakkah sebaiknya—"

**"BRAK!"**

Pucuk jangkar dijatuhkan ke lantai kabin, otomatis memotong kalimat itu. JELAS, sosok-sosok mengernyit giris tersebab polesan kayu agak terkuak gara-gara efek berat dari senjata khas tersebut.

"Mmm~" Kaki kanan Motochika menginjak pinggir jangkar, bergaya sesantai memberikan opsi, "Kita ambil jalan tengah saja."

Selanjutnya memberikan pandangan menyeluruh; pengarahan dilontarkannya bak seorang kapten.

"Tujuan kalian tetap Korea. Situasi di _Yongduam_ berdasarkan pengalamanku sudah kugambarkan dua jam lalu, sekaligus pengaturan pembagian kelompok. Berhubung waktu yang terbatas, aku mengehendaki BANYAK penyelesaian. Maka untuk misi mencari tempat persembunyian Oda Nobunaga, kalian akan dipimpin komando kedua," tunjuknya segera pada pria yang sedaritadi berusaha mengajukan pendapat.

"Ehhhh? A-aku?"

"Hu-uh, selamat. Kau mendapatkan promosi." Angguk Motochika penuh semangat. "Dan aku membutuhkan perhitungan koordinat kita sekarang, plus rute tercepat ke Nagato."

"Sebenarnya ada apa di Nagato?" tanya si "komando kedua" dengan mimik tidak ngeh, semenjak _Aniki_ yang _ini_ begitu kokoh repot-repot balik ke Jepang. "Bagaimanapun, satu-satunya golongan yakuza, keluarga Mouri, sudah tidak lagi aktif dalam dunia hitam. Walau sejujurnya rumor tentang kebangkitan putra Mouri cukup dipertanyakan..."

Perkataan menggantung beberapa detik kala mengingat _Aniki_ yang _ini_ TADI menyebutkan nama "Mouri" pada pertunjukan 'sulap'.

"Sebentar, Anda serius mau mengecek sendiri di tengah misi ini?" tanyanya kembali, rautnya SUNGGUH tidak percaya.

"Itu intensiku, _mulanya_..." tegas Motochika. "Juga ada urusan kecil yang _harus_ kubereskan, permintaan khusus, tak bisa ditunda. Sebenarnya sekalian pembayaran atas _ini_."

Poin "ini" teracu ke tombak-jangkar dipegangan tangan kanannya.

Meskipun rancu terhadap maksud "pembayaran", si "komando kedua" tidak mau banyak ribet berdebat. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta pilot cadangan untuk memanaskan helikopter di bagasi belakang. Anda bisa Nagato menggunakan itu." Kemudian bergegas menuju ruangan utama pilot untuk mengerjakan tugas hitung-menghitung koordinat.

Setelahnya, Motochika mengambil ponsel, berlanjut menekan _speed-dial_ nomor milik _Sparrow_.

Tepat nada sambung berganti salam "Yo!" langsung saja dirinya memulai kata dengan lawan bicaranya yang berada di seberang sambungan telepon.

"Oi _Sparrow_, kau takkan percaya ini..." katanya sembari menarik tombak-jangkar dan ditopangkan kembali ke bahu. Lalu berjalan menuju meja, mengambil botol dan menuang minuman ke gelas, tigaperempat gelas.

"...Tapi kuyakinkan, aku punya rencana yang lebih baik. Mau bertaruh padaku?" tantangnya sebagai kalimat lanjutan, diteruskan meneguk keseluruhan isi gelas secara _straight_.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sejalan bangkitnya kekuatan supremasi milik Motochika, di waktu sekitar tiga belas menit yang lalu...

_Sparrow_ berulang kali menghela panjang selama mendengar penuturan si _Hitokiri_; versi si Mouri sama saja sami-mawon. Yep, membosankan.

Dan duduk di kursi paling belakang, terperangkap bersama pandangan kritis dari keduanya...

Oh ya, penyiksaan. TOTAL.

Sesudah sekian lama memijati pelipis, ide pun _akhirnya_ dilontarkan.

"Begini saja deh," ucapnya segera. "Mit, tugasmu _snipping_, seperti biasa. Kalau Mouri..."

Beberapa lama 'Mitsunari' memperhatikan cara si bajak laut berbicara.

Motonari tidak ubahnya berlaku serupa, mengerutkan kedua alis untuk setiap utaraan yang meluncur dari mulut si bajak laut, khususnya pada panggilan yang ditujukan bagi 'Mitsunari'—"Mit" terdengar terlalu '_buddy-buddy_'.

"...Tugasmu mudah, cukup sebagai pengalih." Keterangan seterusnya, sambil men-sketsa gambaran 'taktik' di udara. "Mitsun jalan duluan, targetkan apa saja yang terlihat; kuharap langsung _headshot_. Toh tidak ada ruginya kalau Monster itu mati. Kemudian—"

"Kalau kau berencana mendepakku dari misi..." potong si Hitokiri tiba-tiba, pastinya dengan tatapan datar. "_Kau_ tahu, _headshot_ tak mungkin kulakukan. Pokoknya aku _stick_ bersama kalian, tak ada yang terpisah."

_Sparrow_ kontan menoleh, "Huh? Apa maksud—"

Motonari ikut menyela, tidak kalah melengkapi kata-katanya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku _pun_ tidak mau maju sebagai pengalih, perananku jauh lebih murni dari sekedar numpang lewat maupun menentukan rekonsiliasi. _Kamu_ bisa bicara dengan pintu, Chosokabe—Kalau _itu_ memang namamu. Jadi..."

"ITU takkan terjadi." Pernyataan serempak dari 'Mitsunari' dan Motonari, SUPER kompak.

_Sparrow_ menganga.

Maka, menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya pun menyanggah, "Intinya kooperatif, _boys_."

'Mitsunari' langsung menjejak lengan si bajak laut atas perbedaan signifikan dalam pemakaian kata jamak "_boys_" dan "_matey_", yang sebelumnya terekam dalam kepala sewaktu momen dirinya disekap di kapal _Sparrow_.

"Sudah kuduga; bangsat, ngapain sih ikut-ikutan berada disini?! Rencanamu 'gimana?!"

"Gah! Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Tentu saja mudah," timpal Motonari dengan cueknya. "Kamu _terlalu_ terorganisir."

"Dan AKU _terlalu_ mengenalmu," sambung 'Mitsunari' tanpa ekspresi. "Memangnya sudah berapa lama _kita_ bersama, haa? Dasar _moron_."

_Sparrow_ pun menepok jidat. "Memangnya kembaranku terlalu bodoh, apa?" Lalu meringis ke '_The Ripper_'. "Dan sori, kupikir _kita_ hanya hitungan jam."

"Keparat!" 'Mitsunari' spontan menendang dengkul si bajak laut atas konotasi "jam" yang disamakan hitungan prostitusi.

"Tidak juga..." balas Motonari soal kata "bodoh" pada tanggapan sebelumnya. "Tapi aku _selalu_ mengenal tindak-tanduknya yang emosian." Kedua matanya menyemukan puluhan 'kenangan' tentang _siapa_ yang tersebut "dia".

"Tch," decak _Sparrow_ sambil mengangkat kedua tangan lambang menyerah. "Baik-baik. Lakukan apa saja yang mau kalian lakukan. Tapi _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ tak boleh lolos lagi—TIDAK kali ini. Apa _kalian_ mengerti?"

'Mitsunari' kembali menjejak, kali ini benar-benar berniat menendang wajah si bajak laut. "Perduli setan dengan itu! Aku di pihaknya!"

_Sparrow_ kontan naik pitam, "Brengsek, berhenti mencampur-adukkan afeksi cinta. DIA bahkan tak perduli padamu!"

"_So what_?!" bentak 'Mitsunari' dengan sengit.

"OI! Aku khawatir padamu!" bantah _Sparrow_, sekalian saja buka kartu, baik soal perasaan beserta poin rencana. "Lagian kenapa 'ga kabarin soal Mouri, hah?!"

"Tak ada urusan! Mouri milikku, titik. Rencanaku LEBIH membutuhkan partisipasinya!" balas 'Mitsunari'.

Giliran Motonari yang sengit, "_Kuso_ kalian, melibatkan namaku dalam rencana ini dan rencana itu, bisa langsung pada inti?" Sejelasnya ngedumel.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua samurai?" _Sparrow_ masih memfokuskan subyek yang SANGAT "inti".

"_Dokuganryuu_ dan _Wakakitora_ sedang meyakinkan DIA." Jawaban padat dari Motonari. Tentu saja menjadikan si bajak laut mengalihkan acuan pandang ke arahnya barang sejenak.

"Dan _kau_, kooperatif macam apa yang kau janjikan padanya?" Mata kanan _Sparrow_ memicing penuh menyelidik; penjurusan "-nya" tertuju ke '_The Ripper_'.

Saat 'Mitsunari' membuka mulut hendak menimpal, keduluan suara dari depan, dari si sopir.

"Gereja tinggal hitungan meter, mau berhenti di depan atau—"

"Langsung terobos!" ceplos _Sparrow_ tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm?" Motonari mengangkat kedua alisnya. "KAU mau memberitahukan ke DIA bahwa kita selamat-aman-damai-sentosa dan membiarkan SEMUA mengejar kita?" sarkartisnya.

...Menerangkan seringkas tema bahwa dirinya adalah penentu, semenjak asupan cerita dari '_The Ripper_' dan 'Takenaka Hanbei' sendiri tentang kedua samurai plus kematian 'Tokugawa Ieyasu', ditambah perkiraannya tentang keberadaan si bajak laut yang _ini_, yang menggantikan posisi Chosokabe si Iblis penguasa kepulauan Iblis.

"Terserah saja, mau terobos atau berlagak Rambo. Kuulangi, aku takkan menembak DIA!" sambung 'Mitsunari' dengan tatapan ancang-ancang, malah sudah mengambil kedua pistol _Colt_ dari _holster_ dada, bersiaga akan siapapun yang berniat menentang keputusannya.

"Bung!" seru _Sparrow_ sambil menggaet kerah jaket si _Hitokiri_, tampangnya benar-benar seratus persen kesal. "Kesempatan ini cuma sekali, jika DIA lolos—"

**"RING RING!"**

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel mengisi ruangan mobil, membekukan perdebatan ketiganya.

**"RING RING!"**

_Sparrow_ segera melepaskan cengkeraman, mengecek dimana ponsel-nya berada. Kedua penumpang turut mengambil ponsel dan...

"Yo!" jawab _Sparrow_ sesudah memencet tombol "_accept_".

"..." Kedua lainnya pun menatap ke pria yang terlihat kusyuk mendengarkan kata-kata si penelpon.

Kemudian _Sparrow_ melirik '_The Ripper_', sosok tinggi itu ternyata sibuk memperhatikan kaca depan. Kakinya pun menginjak sepatu pria muda itu untuk memperoleh perhatian.

"_What_...?" 'Mitsunari' menoleh kesal.

"Tugas untukmu."

Pernyataan ringkas si bajak laut menjadikan ekspresi 'Mitsunari' beranimatif arti "siapa _lo_?"

Motonari sendiri sesungguhnya tidak perduli mau siapa 'kek yang menelpon atau mau apalah hubungan antara si bajak laut dengan '_The Ripper_'. Sayangnya, begitu suara si penelpon dialihkan ke mode _speaker_, jantungnya mendadak berdegup tanpa ritme.

"Chosokabe...?"

**_[...Huh? M-Mouri?]_**

Jemari tangan kanan langsung menyabet ponsel dari pegangan _Sparrow_. "Chosokabe, kau idiot!" makinya spontan saja.

**_[Heeeeeee? Dan kau Akujin, Mouri!]_**

"Fokus!" bentak _Sparrow_, memotong kasar cekcok adu mulut.

**_[Ohh ya-ya. Sori. Jadi... Sparrow, kau sudah menangkap Mouri, huh?]_**

"Bukan menangkap..." desahnya sambil memijati pelipis. Terkadang kembarannya _memang_ agak rada-rada.

Kemudian memerintah si pengendara, "Oi, sopir! Tolong tepikan kendaraan, sebentar!"

Yang diajak bicara sempat memandang kaca spion tengah. Berakhir menjalankan perintah si bajak laut seketika dari refleksi, Tuan Muda-nya mengangguk pertanda memperbolehkan.

Sedangkan 'Mitsunari' benar-benar pusing saat mobil menepi ke trotoar. "Dan apa maumu dengan—"

"Mitsun, waktumu 45 menit untuk mendapatkan kepala Sanada Yukimura yang sebelumnya hidup di dunia ini dan kau TAHU cara mencarinya."

Keterangan si bajak laut lugas dan jelas, berbarengan 'Mitsunari' mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"_What the fuck, Sparrow_?!" Konfrontasi tercermin fasih dengan ultimatum. Tentu saja tidak suka diperintah; plus limit waktu? Apa-apaan?!

"_Bitch_," tekan _Sparrow_ kala mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah si _Hitokiri_. "Semakin cepat kau jalankan _permintaanku_, bakal semakin cepat kau ber-reuni dengan _kekasihmu_."

Penyebutan "kekasihmu" tersemat kecemburuan yang dalam dan wajahnya menerangkan tidak ada tawar-menawar.

Dengan cara _'ex'_-nya menekankan kepentingan, 'Mitsunari' pun mendesis, "_Kau_ berhutang padaku untuk _ini_, _asshole_."

Lalu menyarungkan kedua pistol _Colt_-nya ke _holster_ dada, menyabet senapan _sniper_-nya, membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil, diteruskan pergi menuju mobil-mobil yang diparkir berjejer samping trotoar.

Tidak terlihat kesulitan berarti pada pemilihan kendaraan yang mana ataupun teknik maling seperti apa; kebutuhannya hanya performa kecepatan.

**"BRRUUUUUUMMM!"**

Begitu raung motor sport terdengar, _Sparrow_ menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Balasan 'Mitsunari' sewaktu melewati sisi mobil cukup acung jari tengah.

"Heh," dengusnya secara monoton saat memandang motor sport berkelas 'Kawasaki Ninja' yang menjauh dari jangkauan pandangannya. Kemudian pindah tempat duduk, tempat yang tadinya diduduki '_The Ripper_'.

"Kuharap dirimu tahu resiko menjauhkan satu-satunya 'As' dalam 'tim' _kita_..." komentar Motonari. Perkataannya bukan tanpa sebab, _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ sejelasnya ancaman dan berhadapan satu-lawan-satu bukanlah pilihan.

"Yep." Angguk _Sparrow_ dengan _simple_, malas bertele-tele lebih. Berikutnya memandang ponsel dipegangan Mouri. "_Bro_, kau masih disana?"

**_[Keras dan jelas.]_**

"_Good_. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Jawabanku: seratus persen percaya dan aku berani bertaruh untuk itu."

**_[Sip! Dan oh, sebisa mungkin jauhkan Hitokiri Dokuganryuu dari Date Masamune. Ingat, jangan sampai DIA mati.]_**

"Perlukah?" tanya Motonari, nadanya angkuh, sejelasnya menolak disuruh-suruh kalau menyangkut Chosokabe Motochika yang rutin bikin masalah dengannya.

**_[Mouri, aku tahu kau mempunyai rencana bejat yang sama sarapnya dengan Monster itu. Malah aku tak perduli jika kau mau serius berperan Akujin dan mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Satu hal kuperingatkan, dunia ini bukan tempat kita, bung. KITA adalah distorsi. Kau tak mau keturunanmu menderita karma buruk, benar?]_**

Motonari pun menjawab sedingin es, "Aku tidak mengerti satupun perkataanmu, Chosokabe."

**_[Che, munafik. Mungkin keputusanmu akan berubah kalau aku bermain dengan Setoumi-mu? Aku sedang menuju ke sana sekarang .]_**

"Apa...?" Motonari memicing seketika mendengar—

**_[Saaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~ SURF'S UP!]_**

Berlanjut suara deru dari speaker ponsel, deru yang SUPER keras bagaikan gemuruh.

**_[BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHH!]_**

Disambung tumpuk-tumpuk suara... air?

Motonari membelalak. _'Mungkinkah...'_

**_[Yosh! Lima belas menit lagi adalah tarian Siren. Kalau mau, kau bisa menikmati siaran langsung, nanti, saat pesta teknik Heaven Ho'-ku memporak-porandakan kediaman kembaranmu. Cao~ Mouri!]_**

Tepat sambungan telepon ditutup dari seberang...

"Cho—"

Kalimatnya terpotong todongan pistol _Revolver_, dari _Sparrow_, pas pada dahinya.

Sang sopir menyaksikan melalui kaca yang sama, segera mengambil _shotgun_ pendek yang tersembunyi di bawah jok.

"A-a-a," _Sparrow_ melirik kaca spion tengah, ke refleksi wajah si sopir; bibirnya menyeringai sadis saat menarik kenop pemicu, menyiagakan pistol di kondisi aktif, _kapanpun_. "Jadilah anak baik. Jalankan mobilnya, tetap pada rencana semula. Terobos."

"..." Pria di kursi penyetir SANGAT ragu-ragu menanggapi perintah si bajak laut. Apalagi _headset_ _wireless_ via _bluetooth_ di telinga kirinya mendengungkan suara-suara dari para kolega—para _bodyguard_ gabungan keluarga 'Mouri' dan kelompok yakuza 'Toyotomi'—Mereka berada di mobil-mobil lain, mengekor mobil ini dan mempertanyakan mengapa mobil yang dikendarai berhenti pada titik yang bukan ketentuan tujuan.

"Tidak masalah, jalankan mobilnya; semuanya berjalan searah, jadi tidak ada ruginya."

Perintah berintonasi kalem dari Tuan Muda-nya mengisi ruangan mobil. Sang sopir terpaksa menuruti; menaruh kembali _shotgun_ pendek ke bawah jok, memasang gigi kopling dan menginjak pedal gas.

Mobil pun melaju kencang menuju gereja.

Sementara Motonari melanjutkan, terkhusus ke bajak laut. "Prajurit hanya pijakan, namun dirimu tidak tahu dengan _siapa_ dirimu memilih lawan."

...Terdengar SUPER mengancam sejalan benaknya membariskan kekesalan sumpah-serapah tersebab kekuatan si Chosokabe Motochika sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit, mengunggulinya.

Dan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya... _'Sebentar, apa hubungan kepala Sanada Yukimura yang berada di dunia ini dengan tujuan Chosokabe ke kediaman keluarga kembaranku di Nagato...? Soal kedua Dokuganryuu sendiri, kenapa harus dijauhkan? Apa maksudnya "Jangan sampai DIA mati"?'_

_Sparrow_ menyahuti sembari merebut ponsel dari pegangan Mouri dan menendang tongkat _baton_ yang tergeletak dekat kursi yang diduduki si samurai.

"Jawabanku tetap seratus persen, Mouri-_niisan_. Mau bagaimanapun situasi yang dipilih oleh kembaranku, peranannya hanya kartu Joker. Kebetulan _juga_ dengan '_The Ripper_', barusan saja. Sedangkan aku sendiri? MEMANG mempunyai rencana denganmu. Tapi coba tebak, _siapa_ yang kuincar."

**...**

Selama kedua kisah itu, 33 menit yang lalu di halaman gereja...

**"CRANK! CRANK! BLAAAAAAASSSSTTTT!"**

Bilah-bilah katana saling beradu penuh presisi. Pengingnya denting demi denting berbaur tembakan, membumbung hingga ke gulung-gulung awan hitam di langit pagi yang beralih sekelam petang.

Mendung telah menjelang.

Riuhnya gemuruh pertarungan pelik sahut-menyahut, tidak terhitung berapa kali aliran-aliran petir biru berdansa dasyat seakan menghubungkan langit dan daratan.

Sekarang pun...

**"DUAAARRRR!"**

Mobil kesekian meledak terkena acuan lurus dari peluru berlibat-libat kekuatan supremasi, gara-gara meleset dari target.

"_NOT EVEN CLOSE_!" Masamune menerjang turun. Acuan bilah berlibat-libat kekuatan setara pun menghajar. Sayangnya, lawannya melompat mundur.

...Bisa ditebak _kemana_ serangan berpenghujung.

**"BLAAAAAAAAARR!"**

Di tengah porak-poranda berbagai ukuran bebatuan yang merusuh area tiga kuak serupa cakar terpajang...

"Heheheheheheh. _Not even close either_!" 'Masamune' mengibas tangan kirinya, kelima '_Ryuu no Tsume_' terbawa jalinan hubung alunan-alunan petir biru; bagaikan _puppeteer_, menghunuskan kelimanya sesuai acuan telekinesis sebelum sol sepatu menemukan pijakan di atap gereja.

**"CRANK! CRANK-CRANK-CRANK! CRANK!"**

Kelima pedang ditangkis sempurna oleh Masamune.

"Oi-oi, tidakkah INI _sedikit_ berlebihan?" komentarnya kala jeda menarik nafas, kedua tangan kembali mengangkat pedangnya. "Kekuatanmu benar-benar tak lazim, bung!" lanjutnya tepat maju berlari menaiki reruntuhan tembok, mengejar lawannya dengan serangan '_S-String'_.

"Heh," dengus 'Masamune' sambil mengomando kelima pedang ke mode defensif, melayang di seputarnya dan memblokade, sebareng mengacungkan ujung laras pistol _Deagle_. "Kalo lelah, menyerah saja!"

Tembakan menggema.

**"BLAAAAAASSSTT! BLAAAASSSSSTTT!"**

Masamune cekat menghindar tipis untuk peluru yang meluncur pertama, berikutnya memutar dan menebas peluru kedua sehingga dampak ledakan sesaat menyamarkan posisinya.

"Dan KAU, ke laut saja!" serunya kala menyeruak dari bumbung api, menghaturkan tebasan dari arah kanan kembarannya.

Namun 'Masamune' lebih dari sekedar sigap, sedikit gerakan saja dapat ditangkap pengelihatan _demonic_-nya dan terakumulasi; jemari tangan kirinya menyabet salah satu gagang pedang dari kelima yang melayang dan mengarahkan bilah, menangkis semudah menyeringai.

**"CRAAAAANK!"**

Akibat sama-sama keras kepala, adu tekanan mental mengentalkan sirkulasi efek pertemuan masing-masing jenis kekuatan supremasi.

Di lain sisi...

...

..

.

Yukimura reflek menggaet lengan Ieyasu dan lengan 'Nouhime', tidak memusingkan soal ketentuan pihak yang tadi diperdebatkan; menarik keduanya untuk berlari seketika tembok-tembok beton beserta permukaan tanah tergerus berbagai versi voltase bertegangan tinggi yang menyebar dan menerjang... membabat yang berdiam dalam medan tanpa terkecuali.

Sementara di pusat 'arena'...

...

..

.

Kedua pria berwajah dan berperawakan serupa TETAP pantang berhenti, meski kehancuran menghiasi dimana-mana.

Masamune sempat melirik ke sosok-sosok yang menjauh. _'Good choice...'_ Apresiasi bagi tindakan rival-nya berinisiatif menjauhkan Tokugawa Ieyasu plus 'Nouhime'; mengingatkannya tentang 'tujuan' awal duel ini.

"Ayolah, katakan dimana si keparat Oda Nobunaga berada..." pancingnya sembari memimik ekspresi di depannya, menyeringai; sejujurnya miris menyembunyikan giris tersebab ramainya luka, ditambah stamina yang menipis sepanjang aksi.

"Bisa mencari menggunakan '_Yellow Pages_', kan?" sahutan sarkastis dari 'Masamune'.

Masamune menimpal, "Sudah, bung. Tapi instansi 'yakuza' tak buka di hari Minggu!" Seraya menghentak, memutuskan kuncian antara bilah, diikuti runtuhnya sebagian atap gereja yang menjadi pijakan.

Sekalipun sempat terdorong, 'Masamune' menetapkan bertahan menghadapi sembari mencari pijakan pada bebatuan besar yang berjatuhan.

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu dengan _appointment_; tak perlu besok, mati saja sekarang!" serunya disambi menembak; mengisi sejenak jeda yang terjadi selama longkap jarak agar menyibukkan lawannya.

**"BLAAAASSSSSTT! BLAAAAASSSSTT!"**

Peluru-peluru itu sekejap terbagi empat potongan simetris saat terlalui bentuk-bentuk 'X', serangan balasan dari Masamune.

**"DUAAAARRR! BLAAAAARRR!"**

Mengabaikan ledakan-ledakan yang bertebaran...

"ENAM!" teriaknya kala men-_charge_ satu-satunya _Tsume_ tersisa secara maksimal, diteruskan melesat maju tanpa memperdulikan puing-puing yang terbang menghalang.

"_Masih_ terlalu pagi!" sahut 'Masamune' saat jemari tangan kirinya membebaskan genggam, pedang melayang ke barisan '_Ryuu no Tsume_'; tidak berhenti, kelimanya diarahkan merajam, seiring tangan yang sama mengambil kotak magasin baru dan—

"...!" Kesadaran pun terlintas di detik meraba stok amunisi yang... kosong?!

Masamune melebarkan seringai, "Terlalu pagi untuk mati? Ohhh~ ITU _hanya_ demotivasi! _Get ready with your_ _last shot_, _punk_!" Bola-bola energi petir dilontarkan dari udara.

**"JDEEEEEEEEERRRR!"**

Kelima pedang terpental dari acuan kendali 'Masamune' seketika beradu momentum '_Hell's Dragon_'.

Masamune AKHIRNYA mendapatkan kesempatannya atas keterbukaan celah, kembali melesat maju. "HA!"

"Tch!" 'Masamune' cekat mengelak cecar tebasan; posisinya lumayan genting saat panjang laras pistol _Deagle_ dipaksakan berperan bak tameng.

**"CRIIIIIIINKK!"**

Sekilas percik api akibat pertemuan bahan metal...

Tidak diduga, tangan sepasang lawannya meraih dan mencengkeram dasinya, menarik sebareng sruduk dengkul kaki kanan menghantam perutnya.

**"BUGH!"**

"Khh!" 'Masamune' pun oleng.

Sedangkan Masamune memutar seiring tebas.

**"SLAATT!"**

Pipi kiri 'Masamune' tergores.

Begitu kedua _Dokuganryuu_ mendarat di permukaan tanah...

_Stance_ ala taekwondo dipasang 'Masamune' demi mengembalikan _damage_; tendangan jejak disuguhkan ke tulang kering betis lawannya—ternyata lolos—Maka melanjutkan kombo susulan, tendangan atas menggunakan tumit yang dijatuhkan ke arah kepala.

Masamune _roll_ ke samping disertai ayunan bilah tajam ke kaki kembarannya yang bertumpu poros.

Begitu tendangan tadi membelah angin kosong, 'Masamune' cepat mengganti _stance_ dan melompat, menghindari sabetan diikuti tendangan putar, sekedar memundurkan lawannya—Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kehebohan _face-to-face_ berbatas tipis ini SENGAJA diperbuat lawannya untuk mendistrupsi pikirannya, sehingga...

**"BATZ!"**

Kedua tangan Masamune menangkap kelima pedang dengan aturan: tiga di apit kanan, tiga di apit kiri; sebareng ancang. "Hehehehehee. Jangkauan kakimu pendek; merasa _hopeless_ tanpa kelima _Tsume_-ku, eh?! MAKANYA BIKIN _TSUME_-MU SENDIRI!"

Dan lagi-lagi melesat maju!

Diferensiasi kecepatan disertai sengitnya serangan pedang _vs_. _melee_ tidak berimbang, TOTAL berarti—

"GAHH!" 'Masamune' terhentak ke belakang seketika tiga bilah tajam menoreh poin pada sisi tubuhnya.

**"CRAAAASSSHH!"**

Darah pun menyeruak deras ke udara.

"Guh!" Tubuhnya berakhir sedikit limbung meringkuk... tersengal berat menahan sakit walau kedua kakinya MASIH menetapkan berdiri selama ceceran merah kental berjatuhan ke permukaan tanah.

"Bagaimana, hm? Mayat _bodyguard_ sebenarnya banyak dan kau bisa memilih senjata api nganggur apa saja, bahkan kapan saja. Namun malah bertahan dengan pistol-mu. _Pride_, huh? _Kau_ benar-benar jiplakanku..." ungkapan manis Masamune sembari memasang pose kuda-kuda. Dengan keenam pedang begini, kemenangan mutlak bakal berpihak padanya.

Tapi DIA... bukan lagi mengandaikan diri sebagai seorang manusia; Monster, mereka bilang.

"Hehehee..." kekeh menggema nyaring dari katup mulut yang mengalirkan darah segar. "Jangan menyamakanku denganmu... KAU... berkat karma... membuatku hadir ke dunia ini 421 tahun kemudian..."

Iris mata kiri si Monster tiba-tiba berpendar. Terdapat lambang petir serupa lambang di punggung Date Masamune, melingkari pupil garis, berputar, seolah bola mata mekanis mirip '_Terminator'_.

"Namun KAU tetap 421 tahun TERLAMBAT untuk membuat perbandingan!" seru 'Masamune' seketika meluncur hilang-timbul bagaikan literal kilat.

"...!" Masamune memicing, memfokuskan pandangannya saat partial-partial tanah dan debu beriak dimanapun kembarannya menyongsong arah; dekat dan dekat dan dekat dan semakin dekat serupa imajinasi ketukan tangga lagu.

Di detik pelik _Pianissimo_...

Mata kirinya membelalak akan kemunculan si Monster di depannya, sejarak jengkal, berposisi membungkuk agak menikung.

_'DIA cepat...!'_

Kalut pemikiran terpotong jurus tendangan tinggi dan—

**"CRANK! SRAAAAAAKK!"**

Tertangkis ketiga bilah. Beruntung Masamune sempat menyerong—Niatnya sih menebas, namun jadi terdorong cukup jauh.

"Yea..." gerat baris gigi kala menguatkan apit jemari pada ketiga gagang pedang. Nafasnya terenggah-engah dan tangan kirinya lumayan gemetar terkena efek getaran dari ketiga _Tsume_-nya yang tadi dijadikan tameng. "Terus saja salahkan karma yang kau buat sendiri, dasar kelakuan..."

'Masamune' cukup menanggapinya dengan aksi; tangan sepasangnya menapak di permukaan tanah sebagai daya dorong seakan pendulum, berakhir melompat dan menghilang di udara.

"...!" Masamune pun reflek bersiaga.

Kali ini, instingnya menyebutkan—

"DISANA!" serunya seiring menebas.

**"WOOOOSSSSHHHHH!"**

Seketika deru angin dari ayunan tiga bilah tajam...

_'Huh?'_ Masamune mengedip pada kehadiran kembarannya di—

"Aku membencimu karena diriku adalah reinkarnasimu, bahkan keluargaku—_FAKE_!"

Monster itu telah memijak di atas sisi tumpul ketiga _Tsume_-nya, sedikit condong, berlanjut menaiki bahunya segesit kedua kaki memutar kuncian, dengkul kanan itu menghujam belakang kepalanya.

"_Shit_!" Masamune terdorong, namun cekat mempergunakan keenam ujung bilah sebagai tumpu.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' segera turun dan melempar pistol _Deagle_ ke udara. Jemari tangan kanannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan lawannya, menarik secara hentak sebareng memutar bersama tendangan keras ke belakang kepala lawannya.

**"BUAGH!"**

"Khh!" Masamune terhuyung terbawa alur.

Sementara 'Masamune' menangkap pistol yang jatuh sesuai gravitasi. Lalu membidik, titik target adalah punggung bagian kiri lawannya. Acuannya '_one bullet, one hit, one kill_.'

Tentu saja tiga pasang mata 'saksi', salah satunya, dari kejauhan... Yukimura berteriak, "MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

Masamune spontan menoleh, mengantisipasi semenjak rival-nya tengah memperingatkannya.

Namun...

_Terlambat_.

Telunjuk si Monster menekan pelatuk.

Dan suara tembakan menggema.

**"BANG!"**

Keheningan pun melanda kala darah mengalir ke udara, terilustrasi bersama corak-corak percik dari serpih daging yang menyiprat bak lukisan konteporer.

Sekali lagi, 'namun'...

Pistol _Deagle_ terlepas dari pegangan yang mengendur.

**"KLETEK!"**

...Seiring badan 'Masamune' merenggang limbung dan—

"Hghh...!"

Jatuh berlutut.

"..." Masamune pun terhenyak oleh erangan tertahan yang berasal dari kembarannya. Nafasnya sendiri _masih_ memburu serupa _slide_ patah kala memandang bercak merah yang membasahi kemeja putih... pada bidang dada bagian kanan disana.

"_What the_—"

"GUH!" 'Masamune' memuntahkan darah tepat meringkuk, satu tangan menapak pada permukaan tanah. Sedangkan tangan sepasang mencengkeram luka yang menganga. Bekas timah panas sekelas kaliber besar dari senapan sniper _P-30_ serius mengoyak rangka dada sekaligus mencabik paru-parunya.

Itu... FATAL.

"Keparat!" desis Masamune.

Sejauh ketidakperduliannya untuk bertele-tele dengan sesi 'mengasihani', fokus kekesalannya LEBIH dikarenakan peran-serta pihak ketiga terhadap pertarungan _fair_ ini—PERTARUNGANNYA!

MEREKA... orang-orang berlabel 'yakuza', sekumpulan RAMAI setara geng, membawa senjata api sekelas rifle—DARIMANA MEREKA?! Benar-benar tidak diperkirakan kedatangannya!

Dan _disana_...

Sesosok orang tengah berjalan mendekat, berkelengkapan pistol bertipe _Beretta M9_ dipegangan tangan kanan; seorang pria ramping berpakaian standarnya kemeja dan jas, cuma lebih elegan, mengawali pembukaan kata.

"Terima kasihku untukmu, _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_. Kamu sukses membuat distraksi yang baik."

Pastinya Masamune SANGAT mengenal _siapa_.

"Takenaka Hanbei..." geramnya.

Senyuman picik menghiasi wajah rupawan 'Hanbei'. Kedua kaki menghentikan langkah, berdiam sejarak hitungan delapan meter dari kedua _Dokuganryuu_.

"Ah ya, senang berjumpa denganmu, Date Masamune dari dunia lain..." salamnya dengan santun yang bertema menghina.

"Dan bagaimana keadaanmu, hm?" lanjutnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi lawan bicaranya untuk melepaskan makian. "Tampaknya dengan berbagai luka seperti _itu_, meski kamu mampu menjuruskan perlawanan dengan keenam pedang plus kekuatan supremasi, probabilitas melawan senjata api berarti minus dari sepuluh persen. Belum ditambah mencari kemungkinan dimana para penembak jitu berposisi. Maka seandainya tidak keberatan, kuminta dengan sangat, buang keenam pedangmu dan berjalanlah kemari sebagai 'tamu' Hideyoshi-_sama_."

'Hanbei' menambahkan penekanan atas pengertian "tamu" bagi Date Masamune si samurai, "INI undangan."

...

..

.

"Itu—"

'Nouhime' buru-buru menekan kepala kedua pemuda agar keduanya tetap bersembunyi di balik mobil-mobil yang berjejer di parkiran luar. Maksudnya supaya tumpuk-menumpuk interupsi tidak beralih menjadi kericuhan yang tidak diinginkan—Baginya, _tentu_.

Selain itu, dua pemuda ini merupakan 'tali kekang' terhadap _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_.

Di sisi Ieyasu...

JELAS tensinya terbakar oleh kehadiran si licik 'Takenaka Hanbei'. Apalagi biang awal ricuhnya pesta perkawinan adalah orang-orang kelompok yakuza 'Toyotomi' dan konklusi tercepat: menangkap 'Hanbei' berarti membuka keterangan dimana 'Hideyoshi' berada.

Tapi prioritas, sebagai pemimpin klan Tokugawa di dunianya, berpikir panjang adalah ketentuan.

Pertama, konsideritasnya adalah wanita di dekatnya ini. Jika dirinya maju untuk bernegoisasi, meninggalkan wanita itu bersama _Wakakitora_ yang memusingkan keselamatan kedua _Dokuganryuu_ sama saja menaruh kesempatan bagi si wanita untuk melarikan diri. Ditambah dirinya tidak memiliki sedikitpun kekuatan, sejelasnya hanya membebani.

Kedua, meski meminta _Wakakitora_ yang sudah membangkitkan kekuatan supremasi untuk maju membantu, konsiderasi pemuda itu dipastikan nekat mengamankan kedua _Dokuganryuu_ sekaligus. Sedangkan pengenalannya terhadap Date Masamune pemimpin geng Oushuu, pria itu tidak bakal mau mundur sebelum menyelesaikan 'skor'.

Serba runyam.

Ketiga, jika _Dokuganryuu_ si samurai memaksa melawan, paling tidak harus ada 'pengalih'.

"Bukankah _kamu_ tidak kemari sendirian?" pancing Ieyasu dikemudian.

Yang mendapatkan penjurusan "kamu" langsung mendengus angkuh.

"Kalau kamu berpikir aku perduli dengan _kalian_ para samurai, itu salah besar, Tuan-Tuan!" tegas 'Nouhime'. "Kedatanganku menyangkut urusan personal, jadi sori saja, aku takkan mengorbankan orang-orangku terhadap kedua_ Dokuganryuu_ maupun terhadap kelompok yakuza Toyotomi."

Ieyasu mencoba mengarahkan, "Bukankah keinginanmu adalah menagih hutang pada _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_? Kalau beliau gugur, apa yang bisa didapatkan? Sedangkan _Dokuganryuu_ dari duniaku bukanlah lawan sepadan untukmu maupun untuk orang-orangmu. Dan _kamu_ tahu, Sanada Yukimura yang _ini_ takkan membiarkanmu."

'Nouhime' pun tersenyum. "Tenanglah."

"Paling gara-gara orang-orangmu cuma segelintir..." datar Ieyasu.

"Mau bertaruh, eh, bocah?" balas 'Nouhime', sejelasnya sewot gara-gara dianggap datang tanpa preparasi.

Yukimura menyela secara kritis, "Lalu kenapa Anda menyembunyikan kami?" Jemari kedua tangannya mengepal erat, dirinya merasa harus berbuat sesuatu.

'Nouhime' menjawab mudah, "Sederhana. DIA ada _disana_. Dan kalian _harus_ melihat sebuah 'karya'."

"..." Ieyasu mengerutkan kedua alis saat menyaksikan raut bertema 'rencana' yang tergambar di wajah cantik si pengantin Iblis.

Sementara di saat yang sama...

...

..

.

Masamune melihat keenam _Tsume_-nya sejenak. "Proposalmu ada benarnya sih... Tapi bukannya aku mau mengancammu balik, Hanbei. Kalau MEMANG menginginkan mereka lepas dari kendaliku..."

Kemudian melirik ke kembarannya yang tersengal perih merenggang nyawa—tidak—Terlewat dari pengetahuannya bahwa si Monster sedang terokupasi halusinasi.

...Imajinasi sekental simponi kematian.

Linang menggenangi mata kiri 'Masamune' kala bentuk-bentuk bayangan asing sedikit demi sedikit terjangkau pengelihatan _demonic_-nya; _mereka_ tampil merambat di sekitarnya dan bergolak menjijikkan seakan manekin horor.

_"Monster..."_

Apakah _ini_ saatnya...?

_"Limitmu..."_

Apakah _mereka_ datang 'menjemputnya'...?

_"Penentuanmu..."_

Air mata menetes saat tangan-tangan milik _mereka_ menggapainya, meraba realita-nya.

_"Pathetic..."_

Semakin dramatis, butir-butir rintik hujan berguguran membasahi daratan.

_"Tidakkah dirimu mengerti... apa arti pinjaman...?"_

_"Resonansi...  
**Kau**... adalah pusat rotasi..."_

Bisikan-bisikan terus terdengar saling mengisi dan mengikis... bagi kesadaran kelima inderanya seorang. Walau ibarat halusinasi, bisa terasa angin bertemperatur sedingin es yang menerpa kulitnya... berasal dari cekikik tawa yang berhembus silih berganti.

_"Berdiri..."_

_"Kau takkan bisa lari..."_

_"**Kami** disini..."_

_"Masamune..."_

_"Masamune..."_

_"Masamune..."_

_"Masamune..."_

Baris giginya bergemeretuk, relung dadanya sesak oleh semai kegilaan yang bergejolak dalam jiwa dan pikirannya.

Pengelihatannya mulai rabun.

Dan memandang pistol _Deagle_ kesayangannya... seperti Surga, karena peluru yang telah termuat dalam _chamber_ _barrel_ masih berada disana. Utuh.

_'Satu peluru...'_

Akankah jauh lebih baik seandainya memilih... mati?

Tidak buruk, kan, bertemu Yuki?

Mungkin...

Mata kirinya memejam erat saat mengenang memori tentang ketulusan pemuda yang pernah menggenggam hatinya.

_'Hanya terhadapmu... **Mungkin** karena aku mencoba."_

Ya, _mungkin_.

**"CRAK!"**

'Masamune' membuka matanya, tersentak oleh bunyi keenam pedang yang ditancapkan serempak ke permukaan tanah, betapa perlambangan dari kembarannya tersebut seolah... menyerah?

"Apa boleh buat, kan?" ucap Masamune. "Toh aku sudah kehilangan _Migime_-ku. Kalaupun _Tsume_-ku harus kutinggalkan juga, asal jiwaku tetap berada..."

Sorot pandangannya beralih determinasi serius sewaktu meneruskan, "Paling tidak, hargai mereka yang mati-matian bertaruh dengan waktu; seburuk apapun tujuan ataupun kepentingan yang hendak dicapai—sejauh kontra—Setidaknya mereka berani mengambil resiko, bukan sebagai pengecut!"

"..." 'Masamune' memicing bingung seketika bayangan-bayangan distorsi tadi mendadak pudar selayaknya tersapu air hujan.

"_Are you ready_, _kiddo_?"

Pertanyaan dari kembarannya—Terkhusus soal pemberian _nickname_ yang dijuruskan untuknya...

ITU mengembalikan kesejajaran kompleks, mengingatkannya, tepat mendefinisikan seksama KESELURUHAN cerita miliknya.

_"Satu mata untukmu... Satu nyawa untukku.  
Bawa Dokuganryuu padaku, hidup, dan aku akan mengembalikan kekasihmu. Dua... dia dan Sanada Genjirou Yukimura."_

_'Pria itu...'_ Irisnya bergetar.

_"...Pria itu, kamu kira akan mengabulkan keinginanmu begitu saja? Menghadiahimu kekuatan, SUPREMASI... yang bisa ditarik kapanpun."_

_"Kau sungguh menyedihkan. Kau tahu apa yang kupelajari saat di pulau Jeju? Pepatah: 'kebahagiaan itu seperti butir pasir, sementara kesedihan sebesar batu karang.' Bila mau bersama-sama dan tidak bersikap plegmatis; lalu mau sampai kapan terus berakting, hm?"_

Pupilnya menipis-mengembang rancu selama perulangan berputar dan berputar dan berputar.

_"Masamune-ku JUGA selalu berjalan sendiri, menunjukkan punggung, membebankan diri dengan berakting tidak perduli selain penjurusan kode-kode yang kuharap tidak kumengerti...! Sekarang dirimu pun..."_

_"...Kau benar-benar jiplakanku."_

Mata kirinya membelalak saat 'koneksi' terjalin sempurna.

_'Dasar bajingan, KAU **tahu** kalau KAU **tidak bisa** mengembalikan mereka yang sudah mati. Namun satu mata yang KAU berikan, membuatku melihatnya... menyaksikannya... terobsesi padanya—Yang KAU inginkan hanya 'copy'!'_

_'Shit_...' maki benaknya seiring jemari tangan kanannya mengeruk koyak luka di bidang dada kanannya.

_"...AKU MEMUTUSKAN DAN BERLAKU SESUKA KARENA AKU BISA!"_

Sorot tatapannya menjadi parau kala kata-katanya sendiri terngiang dalam kepala.

Semenjak awal... epilog telah ditentukan, bahkan 'karma'.

Kisah _ini_... tidak ada yang 'kebetulan' di dunia ini, hanya kejadian yang tidak terelakkan. Bukankah begitu?

Guyuran air hujan terus membasahi setiap jengkal rambut dan pakaiannya, menambah rona deviasi yang terplester pada mimik iritasi, sewaktu sahutan sejijik racun dikeluarkan bagi kembarannya.

"Jiwa... eh?"

Lalu menegakkan badan dengan terenggah-engah, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan terasa berat. "Kau akan menyesal saat melihat _mereka_ dari perspektifku—_But_ yea, _I'm ready_. Bagaimana denganmu... _ossan_?"

"Siapa yang '_ossan'_, _kusogaki_!" bentak Masamune, lumayan sewot.

"Heh," dengus 'Masamune'. "Sebagaimana pilihanku untuk menolak berada dalam bayanganmu... Tapi... bukankah _kita_ serupa...?"

Gemuruh kilat mencakar awan-awan kelabu, secercah sinar pun menyibak lukisan senyum ironi si Monster tepat jemari tangan kiri itu bergerak mengepal.

Keenam '_Ryuu no Tsume_' langsung bergetar menerima sambutan kekuatan supremasi yang melibat dan mengalir hingga ke ujung-ujung bilah.

Orang-orang kelompok yakuza 'Toyotomi' JELAS terperangah, penat dengan pilihan waspada sekaligus menanti aba-aba.

Sedangkan Masamune menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Jangan sok _cool_, _brat_. Walau ya-ya. Kuakui aku _pun_ menyesal tidak menerima tawaranmu di dini hari itu. Tapi kalau pembahasanmu menyangkut tentang bocah itu..."

"Dan aku sanggup mem-_backstab_ punggungmu kapan saja..." sambung 'Masamune' sedatar mengarahkan keenam pedang melayang ke belakang kembarannya, ujung-ujung runcing terkunci sejengkal dari punggung.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, _bastard_..." timpal Masamune, menjiplak mimik iritasi kembarannya.

"Jadi... kau mau bercanda huh...?" 'Masamune' tetap saja menyahuti selama memaksakan energi tersisa demi mengatur keenam pedang yang berada dalam kendali telekinesisnya.

"_Jika_ kau biarkan aku merobek wajahmu..."

"Kuberikan momenmu... setelah aku mengobok-ngobok keseluruhan organ dalammu, _nanti_..."

"Tidak lucu..."

"Kalau begitu, berhitung saja... bagaimana...?" tawar 'Masamune', waktunya SUPER terbatas dikarenakan darah dari luka-lukanya terus berjatuhan terbawa air hujan.

"Kecil atau besar?" goda Masamune.

'Masamune' kini memasang tampang berpikir karena aturan 'kecil' atau 'besar' biasanya terhubung 'judi'. "Hn, kau mengingatkanku... si 'Pembawa Sial' baru membayar 400.000 dollar Amerika padaku, kurang 100.000..."

"Kau _masih_ mengingat soal duit? Lihat kondisimu..." datar Masamune.

'Masamune' mendesah lelah sambil mengambil se-_pack_ rokok beserta pematik api dari saku jas, berlanjut menyalakan sebatang dengan gemetar; merasakan padatnya asap nikotin bergelung dalam paru-parunya—Entah berapa lama organ vital itu sanggup mensuportif kehidupannya.

"Kondisi, hm?" celetuknya dikemudian, seiring hembusan kepul asap. 'Warna 'merah' seperti cerita... Sempurna bersanding 'hitam'. Kau tak tahu nikmatnya mengais rasa... setiap kali aku membayangkannya—Sanada Genjirou Yukimura." Diteruskan menjilat bibir atasnya secara psikotik.

Masamune semakin menjuruskan tatapan _flat_ ke kembarannya. "Kau sengaja, kan, eh bangsat? Memancing emosiku, haaa?"

"Sudah kukatakan... aku membencimu." Lirik 'Masamune'. "Apa mau digenapkan saja...? _Even_?"

Balasan tersebut ditumpuk oleh 'Hanbei' yang terlupakan.

"_Boys_, bisakah kita mempercepat ini?" ucapnya sekalem memberikan signal pada anak buahnya. Mereka pun dengan senang hati menyiagakan masing-masing _rifle_ dipegangan tangan.

Masamune merekahkan seringai saat meneruskan 'cekcok', "_Too bad_, pilihan yang ada untuk _kita_ hanya _double_."

Mendadak...

...

..

.

**"BRUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!"**

"...!" Semuanya serempak menoleh ke... mobil? D-d-d-d-dan... MOBIL "AUDI A4" ITU MENABRAK PAGAR DEPAN!

**"GRUSAAAAKK! GROMPYANG!"**

Pagar besi penyok, otomatis terlepas dari engsel dikarenakan efek tubrukan dan benda berbahan metal tersebut terpental ke halaman depan, melayang sampai ke salah satu jendela bundar di menara gedung gereja.

**"PRAAANG!"**

Dan sekali lagi, dampak dari kerasnya momentum membuat tembok menara retak, puncak dari menara pun kehilangan pondasi... berakhir ambruk menghancurkan pagar samping gedung gereja.

**"BRUUUUUUAAAGGGGHHHH!"**

Alhasil, rentetan kejadian tersebut menjadikan aspal jalanan yang tertimpa reruntuhan pun ikut retak.

_Epik_.

"..." Yang menyaksikan hanya menatap datar sedatar-datarnya.

**"CIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"**

Mobil berlanjut oleng agak berdecit tersebab kedua ban belakang memaksakan berhenti pada 'arena' yang becek.

Dengan interupsi sekilas 'iklan' itu...

...

..

.

Masamune berseru, "_Put ya guns on_!"

'Masamune' menyengkat pistol _Deagle_-nya sehingga terpental. Kemudian menangkapnya sebareng mengarahkan keenam pedang ke orang-orang yang berdiri sebagai oposisi baru.

**"BLAAAAARRRR!"**

Kontan mereka terbang kocar-kacir mengenaskan tersebab 'kejanggalan' _vs._ manusia biasa, meski semuanya di pihak kelompok yakuza 'Toyotomi' tetap nekat berjuang memberondong tembakan sebisanya.

Di tengah riuh desing...

'Masamune' mempapas batang rokok ke katup mulut kembarannya secepat memutar dan merapatkan punggung ke punggung kembarannya selama memperluas pautan-pautan petir biru; menarik keenam pedang merotasi di sekeliling mereka untuk menangkis jenis-jenis peluru.

Sedangkan bibir Masamune mengapit filter tepat kedua tangan menyabet empat pedang yang melayang—masing-masing dua dalam apit jemari—Berlanjut maju membabat bak banteng, melapangkan jalan plus berlaku dekoy sewaktu kembarannya menggigit pistol _Deagle_ diikuti mengambil dua pedang tersisa dan sejenak...

"_Haa_-..." Vibrasi nafas merembes dari garis bibir, embun menghiasi permukaan metal _slider_ pistol; pupil kucing menipis—Menghitung skematis setiap letak beserta kemungkinan langkah target-target yang berada dalam jangkauan _zoom_.

Berikutnya tanpa aba-aba, 'Masamune' melesat hilang-timbul berkecepatan sarap.

Sekejap, udara pun terisi cipratan darah beserta potongan-potongan tubuh mereka yang bernasib sial bersilang jalan dengan si _Hitokiri_.

...

..

.

'Hanbei' memilih menyingkir ke tempat terjauh.

Tapi naas, ujung laras pistol tahu-tahu menempel di pangkal punggungnya diikuti seduh kalimat.

"Yooooo~ Selalu ada yang mengambil untung di tengah masalah, benar?"

Suara itu dikenalnya milik—

_Sparrow_ menyeringai, meski rada-rada kecapean karena tadi meloncat keluar dari mobil di detik mobil tumpangannya mencoba berhenti... demi menangkap basah orang incarannya.

Dan lucky~

"Aku tak mau bertele-tele tentang kedua _Dokuganryuu_ maupun problema ketiga sisi," lanjutnya. "Masalahnya, memperalat bukanlah solusi."

"Kamu—"

"HANBEI-_SAMA_!"

Seruan empat anak buahnya yang berniat maju menolong...

Sesosok pria berperawakan ramping mendadak menyongsong seindah tarian, mengayunkan stik _baton_, menebas tangan-tangan mereka yang mengacungkan pistol, dilanjutkan menghajar seorang demi seorang dengan gampang.

"Mouri..." geram 'Hanbei'.

"Harus kukatakan, INI di luar perkiraan. Dan selebihnya _memang_ paksaan." Motonari menyambung sepasif menekan tombol pada gagang stik _baton_, aliran listrik pun tampil mengintimidasi, berbarengan iring-iringan mobil berhenti di luar halaman gereja dan orang-orang yang turun dari mobil-mobil itu merupakan para _bodyguard_ 'Mouri'.

"Intinya sebuah versi yang takkan merugikanmu; biarkan _kami_ yang menangani Oda." Lanjutan 'deklarasi' darinya.

"Yosh-yosh!" timpal _Sparrow_. "Kau bisa duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki bersama si '_Saru'_, kan? Ayolah, INI 'negosiasi' bagus, Han~bei~"

Kemudian mendekat disertai bisik, "Mungkin sebagai bonus, _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ akan kukirimkan via _parcel_. ATAU kau _bisa_ menolak, berarti aku bakal membawamu berlayar dan melemparmu ke Antartika—Entah apa yang akan kulakukan selama perjalanan dengan pria semanis dirimu~"

'Hanbei' membiarkan nafas hangat si bajak laut menerpa kulit lehernya, bahkan membebaskan mengintimidasinya sesuka. Toh keberadaannya di 'garis depan' TIDAK sebatas pemeriah suasana.

Di sela pemikiran sibuk memperhitungkan "negosiasi" sepanjang melirik serunya adegan kombo bahu-membahu kedua _Dokuganryuu_...

"Bagaimana caraku memegang omonganmu?" tanyanya dikemudian, menangguhkan praduga: apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh _Sparrow_ Chosokabe, semenjak pria itu telah menampakkan batang hidung dan berlenggang-kangkung seenaknya di jalanan Tokyo, teritori kelompok yakuza 'Tokugawa'.

"Kamu tahu, Oda selalu mengintai dan 'pelacur' itu ada disini..." lanjutnya secara skeptis. "Dengan kehancuran keluarga besar kelompok yakuza Tokugawa, juga absennya DIA, '_Red Pole_' tertangguh, sudah pasti terdapat 'bagian' yang harus diperebutkan."

_Sparrow_ membalas santai, "Masuk akal. Namun beri kepercayaan sedikit. Kita _kan_ satu 'saudara', ne, _Fukucho_. Meski begitu, kalaupun _kau_ mau berlaku se-_maruk_ itu, okelah, ambil saja—Asal grupmu tak mengganggu Shikoku dan jalur perdaganganku, tentunya. Jadi semua sama-sama senang, kan?"

Menurut pertimbangan 'Hanbei' sendiri, iming-iming yang diberikan oleh _Sparrow_ memang menguntungkan kejayaan 'Hideyoshi'-_sama_. Pada akhirnya perluasan wilayah suatu saat bakal mencapai Shikoku juga. Yang penting mematangkan penempatan pos dulu, benar?

"Baiklah," ucapnya sebagai pencapaian 'kesepakatan'. Pistol _Beretta M9_ berakhir dimasukkan ke _holster_ dada.

"Lalu antara _kita_, Mouri?" sambungnya sewaktu mengibas jasnya yang lepek. "Apakah batas 'seminggu' masih berlaku?"

"..." _Sparrow_ melirik ke sosok si samurai, menaruh fokus tersendiri.

...Sesuai keinginan 'Hanbei'.

"Hm," dengung Motonari sambil memperhatikan kekompakan dua _Dokuganryuu_, mengabaikan pandangan menyelidik dari si bajak laut. "Walau urusan keluarga Saica telah selesai, aku takkan menarik kata-kataku. Kutekankan sekali lagi: yang kuyakinkan berjalan, akan berjalan. Matahari tidak bisa dipadamkan segampang literalnya satu kali rotasi abstrak; masing-masing pribadi mempunyai dua kartu serupa—As dan Joker. INI mencangkup semua pengertian bagi Hideyoshi-_mu_."

Bibir 'Hanbei' menggaris senyum. "Kuserahkan DIA dalam otoritasmu. Tapi empat hari tersisa, pastikan kamu memenuhi semuanya."

Ya, pernyataannya tidak menyembunyikan 'rencana' terhadap si pemimpin kelompok yakuza 'Chosokabe' maupun terhadap INI; intensinya _sekedar_ mengadu domba.

Sementara dari semua tumpang-tindih 'rencana', probabilitas memiliki konsisten tersendiri.

Seperti saat dirinya bebas pergi, mengambil ponsel dari sabuk dan men-_dial_ beberapa nomor para anak buahnya secara sambungan grup.

Apakah hasil akan berpucuk 'penyelesaian'?

Ataukah...

...

..

.

'Masamune' kehabisan nafas dan terhuyung akibat memforsir serangan. Menggerakkan enam '_Ryuu no Tsume_' di awal, disambung dua secara _melee_. Berhubung terlalu menguras tenaga, barusan terpaksa benar-benar memutus kontak kendali.

Tidak banyak disadarinya tentang situasi... bahwa sebuah kemilau di sebuah puncak salah satu gedung, dari sebuah _scoope_ senapan _sniper_, terlewat dari antisipasinya.

Titik poin _cross_ sudah mengincar kepalanya, berarti takkan lama lagi bagi si Monster untuk mengenyam akhir tragis.

Seketika jari telunjuk _disana_ menekan pelatuk...

**"BANG!"**

Gema tembakan membelah udara—

"...!" 'Masamune' terkejut tepat sebuah tangan melingkar di depan abdomennya dan dirinya terbawa alunan gaya tarik PAS peluru melewati sisi wajahnya. TIPIS.

Dari seluruh ketegangan yang terjadi sejenak dentang detik...

Otot-ototnya reflek pasrah oleh kuatnya dekapan yang berasal dari belakangnya, juga kehangatan pertemuan antara tubuh—Keseluruhannya mutlak berunsur perhatian.

...Hingga bau nikotin tercium berbarengan bibir _asing_ menempel pada lubang telinga kanannya.

"_Easy_, _kiddo_."

Bisikan singkat dari Masamune...

JELAS menjadikan 'Masamune' mengernyit jijik; menyikut dan berontak. "_GET OFF_...!"

"_I said, EASY_!" bentak Masamune kala menepis, diteruskan mencengkeram lengan itu sembari membalikkan badan di depannya, tanpa melepaskan pelukan.

"Nhhh...!" Kembarannya berakhir tidak berkutik begitu wajah berhadapan saling sejajar sejalan pertemuan pandang—Kedua versi intrik terpisah longkap inci dan saling mereplika ekspresi.

Pastinya, keduanya sama-sama _pissed_.

"Jangan salah sangka, _bastard_..." sinisnya disertai jemari menggali luka hasil karya ketiga _Tsume_-nya pada pertarungan tadi, menjadikan lawan bicaranya mendesis. Tapi Masamune memang SERIUS karena INI pertaruhannya!

"Sejauh keinginanku melihatmu digilir habis-habisan oleh mereka, aku tak se-_sick_ itu dan _guess what_?" lanjutnya. "Aku TAK PERDULI urusanmu dengan Ishida Mitsunari dari duniaku dan Otani Yoshitsugu dari duniamu, maupun cara Oda mendidikmu sampai kau sekacau ini, bahkan aku perduli MINUS dengan simpati 'misi' yang kau emban—Seandainya KAU menetapkan pandangan _self-esteem_ soal 'reinkarnasi' ataupun 'karma'; memilih mengambil _spotlight_ sendiri bersama semua _bullshit_ hutang terhadap ketiga sisi ketimbang mencari jalan keluar yang logis... _It's so fucking fine_, _that's your fucking life_. Toh AKU mengakuimu 'rival' dan kuyakinkan, kuberikan kehormatan untuk mati di tanganku."

_'Rival...'_ ulang 'Masamune' dalam benaknya seketika mengingat...

_"Namun sejauh pengakuan, perasaanku padamu... lebih dari saudara. Aku Sanada Yukimura bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jika kamu jatuh... aku akan menemanimu sampai dasar Neraka terdalam. Walau kamu menjauhiku, aku akan selalu meraih punggungmu, membuatmu melihat padaku bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu. Kalau aku berakhir membunuhmu..."_

_Sejauh takdir, setidaknya diriku. Bukan mereka."_

Perasaannya sekarang sekesal muak tersebab seorang '_alien'_ berwajah serupanya sekaligus seseorang yang sangat penting bagi pemuda yang beberapa hari ini dianggapnya sebagai 'kekasih'... seenaknya saja menghakiminya, bahkan mengakuinya dengan persamaan picik.

"Rival...? Jangan bercanda... Kau terlalu _pathetic_ untuk berdiri setara denganku..." geramnya kala mempererat genggaman pada gagang pistol _Deagle_-nya. "Walau harapanku adalah menyingkirkanmu... sekali dan selamanya _darinya_... Sayangnya... aku sudah diberi _down payment_... dengan satu mata."

"Begitu, eh? Jadi aku HARUS hidup; itu permintaan 'klien'-mu?" pancing Masamune.

"Pernah sedikit saja berasumsi kalau Oda menumbalkanmu? 'Nouhime' ada disini, mendahuluimu selangkah dan kau tak memperkirakan hal itu, benar? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehadiran Takenaka Hanbei, tak melihat koneksinya?! Kau adalah _sitting duck_!" sambungnya. "Jikapun kau sukses membawaku _padanya_, pada akhirnya kau _tetap_ mempunyai satu hutang tersisa—Oda Nobunaga!"

"Ya..." hela 'Masamune'.

"Panggil aku 'idiot' sesukamu..." ucapnya segetir mulutnya yang tidak berhenti mengalirkan darah. "Pilihanku menaruh asa atas sugesti kerusakan mental yang kucamkan sendiri... Dan sekali lagi 'ya', penyesalanku berada jauh-jauh-jauh sebelum _kita_ bertemu... Tapi aku memiliki prinsipku sendiri bagi para _looser_... khususnya _dirimu_..."

Bagi Masamune, itu... sesuai perkiraan tanggapan, begitu _persistent bastard._

Maka, '_enough is enough_.' Persetan sudah dan _fuck_-lah semua.

Balasannya cukup meluweskan senyum 'tersanjung'. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, sedikit miring, benar-benar terkesan intimasi kala bibirnya nyaris bersentuh bibir di depannya.

"Mungkin memang sudah waktunya mengakhiri pikiran-pikiran _madness_-mu." Diteruskan mendorong kasar tubuh kembarannya.

Kemudian menyelipkan sebatang rokok yang masih berada dalam posesi, ke katup mulutnya, menghisap kadar nikotin sambil mengambil keenam pedang yang tadi dijejerkan di permukaan tanah sebelum inisiatif menolong.

"_Last shot_?" Menyempatkan bertanya—Pertanyaan terakhir untuk pria yang akan dieksekusinya.

'Masamune' bertahan tetap berdiri, meski sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar remuk-redam seperti habis ditabrak kereta gandeng.

Sementara mata _demonic_-nya berusaha memfokuskan pandangan, baik terhadap orang-orang kelompok yakuza 'Toyotomi' yang berlarian menjauh dari 'arena' dan terhadap pria yang barusan mengakuinya 'rival'.

_"Yang mati tetaplah mati... jikapun aku harus kembali... Setidaknya aku masih punya pengganti."_

Ingatan akan kalimatnya sendiri membuatnya teguh; mengangkat pistol _Deagle_-nya dan ditepatkan dengan susah payah pada lawannya. Satu peluru belum terpakai sedaritadi.

"Ya... _fuck you_."

Masamune mengangguk dan menatap ke langit kelam sejenak, pada hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Walau berkata 'tidak perduli', dirinya SUNGGUH perduli, entah dikarenakan 'reinkarnasi' atau 'karma' atau mungkin... 'apresiasi'. Selebihnya: perasaannya terhadap Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, _keduanya_.

Sebenarnya, 'rencana' SUDAH dirangkainya. Memperpanjang pertarungan, melihat siapa saja para antagonis yang berperan, semenjak pesta pernikahan bertajuk yakuza merupakan undangan masal dalam rangka pembantaian.

Tampaknya dalam pertaruhan ini, yang dinanti tidak datang mengambil peran.

_'Apa boleh buat, kan? Jika satu jenderal hilang, berarti pemimpin tak ada lagi pegangan.'_

Kedua tangannya pun bersiap.

"_Rest in peace_."

Salam penutup darinya...

Setelahnya, Masamune melepaskan segenap _charge_ kekuatan destruktif yang terkoordinasi tanpa konsisten taktik dan melesat menuju kembarannya yang membidiknya.

Sementara itu, di sisi mereka yang berperan 'saksi'...

...

..

.

"MASAMUNE—"

"Hentikan!" bentak 'Nouhime' pada pemuda berambut ekor; menahan agar tetap diam pada posisi karena pemuda itu merupakan kartu 'As' untuk menekan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_.

Ieyasu mulai pegal mengikuti perintah wanita yang seharusnya menjadi 'tawanan'.

"Orang-orang kelompok yakuza Toyotomi pada mangkat dan sebagian lagi sudah mundur. Takenaka Hanbei bahkan tidak lagi terlihat!" celetuknya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiri si wanita, dimana jemari disana sedang memegangi lengan kanan _Wakakitora_.

"Biar keduanya menyelesaikan apa yang mau mereka selesaikan!" sanggah 'Nouhime'. Sepatutnya perkataannya SUPER mengundang tanda tanya, diharapkan dapat mengokupasi—"HEI!"

Tapi malah dirinya yang tersibukkan menangani pemuda kembaran _Kumichou_ Tokugawa. Sedangkan Sanada Yukimura berlari menuju halaman depan gereja.

"Bodoh!" serunya segera.

Ieyasu tidak mau tanggung lagi, langsung mencengkeram leher ramping wanita itu.

"Khh!" 'Nouhime' reflek memegangi tangan itu; menekan, mencakar, atau apalah yang bisa dilakukannya tepat tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke permukaan tanah yang becek.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menangkapnya jika DIA jatuh. Karena itu, _untukmu_... aku bersumpah..." geram Ieyasu seraya mencekik lebih untuk mempertegas ancaman.

"Nghhh!" Tangan kiri 'Nouhime' berniat mengambil _shotgun_ pendek dari _holster_ yang melingkar di paha, ternyata pemuda itu lebih sigap menduduki perutnya sehingga gerakannya terjepit serba sulit. Diperparah dengan derasnya hujan yang menghalangi pandangan.

Tangan kanannya pun melepaskan pegangan dan mengais-ngais sesuatu, pokoknya sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya.

...Hingga sebuah tembakan berperedam, membuat badannya terhentak mengejang sesaat dan pandangannya berakhir memudar tanpa fokus.

Sedangkan Ieyasu membelalak terkaget-kaget, spontan melepaskan cekik sekaligus menjauh sewaktu melihat darah yang berasal dari kepala wanita di bawahnya.

"Nou—"

Dan kata-katanya berhenti tepat mendengar beberapa langkah sepatu, diikuti bayangan besar yang tampil menutupinya, dimana rupa si pemilik bayangan dikenalnya teramat sangat sebagai—

"Sepertinya pesta hampir usai. Bukankah begitu, Ieyasu?" Pembukaan salam dari 'Hideyoshi', bersama tatapan dingin yang membekukan raga.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_A/n_****_: oke, 'Masamune' harus habis-habisan di chapter ini, juga dalam keadaan sekarat. _****_'Nouhime' sudah dipastikan gugur dan Masamune hendak mengeksekusi kembarannya._**

**_Dari semua keterangan di chapter ini, bisakah kalian menduga apa maksud Oda Nobunaga memberikan 'satu mata' bagi 'Masamune'?_**

**_Maaf updatenya lama banget, soalnya kemaren" sempat berlibur ke Malang, terus baru" ini sibuk urusan repair" rumah. Plus ada beberapa masalah pribadi yang menyita waktu saya. *Hiks*_**

**_Terima kasih pada para pembaca dan reviewer~ *Hugs untuk Velly, Ruruichi, Kaein-Aerknard, Saaaaa, widi orihara, Hotaru* _**

**_- _****_Velly_****_: hahahaha, ah ya, sudah dibenahi. Hooh, pada reuni ga jelas. Mungkin arisan? /ngek_**

**_- Ruruichi_****_: kekekekeke, thx. Hati-hati petunjuk terkadang menjebak, lho~  
_**

**_- _****_Kaein-Aerknard_****_: ahahaha, pertarungan kedua Dokuganryuu di chapter ini masih berjalan, tapi... entah juga apa jadinya kalau 'Hideyoshi' ikutan pesta.  
Ehem, DateSana ada momennya, sepertinya next chapter? Hihihihi.  
"Masamune-selfcest"? Tentu boleh. Dan sebagai awal... apa teaser disini cukup? *Eaaa... teaser" /ditebas_**

**_- _****_Saaaaa_****_: okei~_**

**_- _****_Widi Orihara_****_: yup dalam bentuk roh. :) Tidakkah mereka sangat menggemaskan? /apanyaaaa_**

**_- Mrs. Panda: thx. 'Masamune' bisa dibilang mempunyai versi "bastard" yang... unik. Sejujurnya kepribadiannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Date Masamune yang bercitra prideful, hot, egois, dan provokatif. Namun tersebab latar dan kisah hidupnya, alhasil citra dia terjabar elegan, cold, ekstrim, dan manipulatif. Plus, kebanyakan perempun menyukai "bad boy", benar? Hehehehe.  
Ah ya, sex scene-nya hampir per-chapter. *jadi malu* Tapi tenang, sebagian dimaksudkan untuk memberikan 'feeling' bagi keenam karakter utama. Selain itu, setiap pertemuan dengan para karakter di dunia masa depan walau se-'random' apapun, agar para karakter dapat beradaptasi, berinteraksi, sekaligus menentukan: Apakah akan berujung pada 'sekedar lalu' atau malah memilih 'bond yang kompleks'.  
Lalu soal 'Yuki', kisah dia rencananya akan diangkat kembali karena pemuda itu satu-satunya yang mampu menggenggam hati 'Masamune'. /ehem_**

**_- _****_Hotaru (via LINE and Fb)_****_: gyahahahahahaha, hooh, Fuuma bisa ngomong karena... -beeeeeep- *Contain spoiler* /Ditabok  
_****_"Masamune-selfcest" cuma sebatas 'itu'... sayangnya. Atau... sebaiknya sampai 'anu-anu'? *kedip" mata*_**

**_Juga terima kasih banyak untuk Mimiko X As Sakura, Mrs. Panda, Fujoshi Ren, yang sudah mem-favorit dan mem-follow cerita ini. *Bearhugs buat kalian*_**

**_Waktunya 'hint'._**

**_DIA, batasan dari nama, pembeda, itu yang mereka kata. Namun cerita, siapa yang menduga? Mungkinkah mereka percaya, ataukah lebih baik berdiam tanpa bicara dan menanggalkan semua—demi dua dunia—Begitukah adanya?_**

**_Next chapter_****_: "Gone In Sixty Seconds."_**

**_Tebak apa yang akan terjadi?_**


	22. Skyfall

**Skyfall.**

* * *

Satu setengah jam lalu, di sebuah mobil limousine hitam berplat nomor negara...

"...Kejadian ini _telah_ berdampak;" kata pria tua yang menjadi pemilik mobil—Tidak masalah siapa, meski nama sudah diberikan pada perkenalan pertama. Toh bagi 'Sorin', pria berkerah putih macam begini di kedua matanya berkategori sama, yaitu koruptor.

"Sedangkan kondisiku terhadap _Sparrow_," lanjut 'Hojo Ujimasa', tangan kanannya beberapa kali meremas hiasan kepala tongkat seakan situasi 'berbincang' ini dikarenakan keterpaksaan. "Tentu tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan bagaimana hubungan kami sebagai seorang pelaksana mandat negara terhadap salah satu partai yakuza; kepentingan dari semua diharapkan 'sejalan'—"

"Maksudmu, 'menguntungkan'." Angguk 'Sorin' seakan meluruskan, sepanjang mengunyah potongan coklat _almond_ yang disuguhkan oleh 'Fuuma'.

Sementara 'Hojo' ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Secara kasarnya begitu," sambil meneguk wine. "Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau suatu saat kami mengharapkan 'jawaban' semenjak negara ini sendiri telah menjadi pertaruhan."

"Pertaruhan?" 'Sorin' mengangkat alis. "Bukankah itu sedikit... berlebihan? Memang benar _yakuza_, _mafia_, _triad_, atau _gangster_ sejenisnya bergerak di 'dunia terpisah'—dunia hitam, itu sebutan _kalian_—Namun istilah 'mengancam'... yang mereka lakukan sekedar memupuk uang dan satu-satunya pelanggaran hukum hanya kegiatan terbuka tanpa konstitusi. Kalaupun memang 'mengancam', mempergunakanku sebagai 'tikus' takkan merubah apapun. Sori, itu kenyataannya."

"Masalahnya: terorganisir," timpal 'Hojo'. "Sedangkan sebuah organisasi terorganisir sekelas yakuza mampu mengumpulkan banyak anggota menarik dan _kau_ dikenal sebagai 'pemecah kode'."

"Ya, menarik..." ucap 'Sorin' seraya menjauhkan mangkuk berisi coklat dipegangan 'Fuuma'. "Kupikir _ini_ urusan 'membalas hutang nyawa' dengan _Sparrow_? Dan oh, aku bukan 'anggota', posisiku lebih tinggi dari itu."

"Seorang _Godfather_, setara _Kumichou_, benar?" timpal 'Hojo', dibarengi menaruh gelas wine ke atas meja. "Dan kamu, anak muda... menginjak daratan _Nihon_ menggunakan _visa_."

"Apa kau mengancamku?" tanya 'Sorin' tanpa basa-basi.

'Hojo' mengembalikan pertanyaan, "Apa pria tua sepertiku dengan dua posisi terjepit akibat hutang nyawa dan berada di tengah-tengah perang yakuza yang kau sebut tanpa konstitusi, sanggup berlaku mengancam?"

'Sorin' mengamati lawan bicaranya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Baik, biar kusimpulkan..." ucapnya dikemudian, diikuti membenahi posisi duduk menghadap lawan bicaranya. "Kau mau AKU memanaskan perang, berakhir mengambil alih kelompok yakuza Chosokabe. Selanjutnya, tersebab posisiku sebagai warga negara asing otomatis kau akan mengatur keseluruhan wilayahku di daratan _Nihon_ ini, sehingga mendapatkan lahan cuci uang secara gratis. Haleluya untukmu, begitu?"

Sedangkan pria tua itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, terkesan sama sekali tidak menyanggah.

"Kau tahu, _old man_?" ucapnya kembali. "Tanpa konstitusi bukan berarti kebebasan mutlak untuk menghabisi maupun menguasai. Kami ada sebagai 'bagian', setiapnya adalah saudara; ITU menjadikan kami berdiri sampai detik ini dan terus berkembang. Walau tak semuanya memegang prinsip 'jalinan' dan terdapat perbedaan aliran, keseluruhannya tetap merupakan kesatuan. Jadi, kau lukai satu, kawanan lain akan mengerubung; solidaritas, seperti _hyena_."

Mengambil sebotol _Root_ _Beer_...

Tepat membuka tutup botol, 'Sorin' meneruskan ceramah, "Intinya, _old man_... sebuah kekuasaan takkan bisa digulingkan tanpa menghabisi keseluruhannya. Kalau kau mau aku memegang kelompok yakuza Chosokabe, kau harus mengamankan teritoriku dengan membersihkan Oda, Toyotomi, Tokugawa, Takeda, bahkan antek-antek lainnya yang terkoneksi... dimana itu berarti, kau tetap HARUS membantai kelompok yakuza Chosokabe juga, _nantinya_, untuk meredam pemberontakan."

Jeda meneguk sedikit isi botol. Lalu melanjutkan, "Jika kau ingin tahu mengapa para aparat negara selalu gagal dan mengapa _kalian_ sebagai pemegang mandat tertinggi negara memilih tutup mata atau mengapa pembicaraan kita BISA terjadi... INI adalah rotasi. Perbedaannya, kami berada di luar orbit dan _kalian_ di dalam orbit. Kuingatkan, di luar orbit berarti medan yang saaaaaangat luas. Karena itu kusarankan, jangan menentang gravitasi."

"Bisakah kutahu definisimu untuk... _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_?" tukas 'Hojo' tanpa menyamarkan intonasi interogatif.

'Sorin' tersenyum kala menaruh botol ke atas meja dan mencomot sepotong coklat dari mangkuk. "Pertanyaannya: apa kontribusi _kalian_ terhadap _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_?" balasnya tepat menggigit coklat.

Semenjak nama tabu itu mendadak dibawa-bawa ke permukaan...

"Jangan menggodaku, _old man_. Kalau mau menjual sebuah nama demi 'keuntungan' baik dengan kelompok yakuza Chosokabe maupun dengan kelompok yakuza lainnya, kau sebaiknya bersiap kehilangan segalanya... termasuk nyawa."  
Sesudah menelan coklat tadi, tidak lupa meyakinkan, "Permasalahan yakuza akan diselesaikan oleh yakuza. Sebabnya... sebelum kami mengikat 'persaudaraan', terdapat tiga puluh enam sumpah kesetiaan. Kuyakinkan _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_ pun menjalaninya sehingga dia takkan pernah mampu melarikan diri dari orbit kami."

"Hehehehehe..."

Tiba-tiba lawan bicaranya terkekeh. 'Sorin' pun mengerutkan kedua alis.

"Apanya yang lucu, _old man_?"

Komentar berpokok penilaian pun terutara manis, "Tampaknya kamu adalah bocah yang baik." Meski pria tua itu masih saja terkekeh, kini terkesan... menghina.

"Bocah yang baik, huh? Mau mengulangnya saat aku membolongi kepalamu, he?" datar 'Sorin', tidak tanggung mengancam.

"Ah, bukankah setiap orang memiliki sisi bajingan..." sahut 'Hojo' serupa bercanda. "Berbeda sekalipun, kenyataannya, bahkan kelas _sepertimu_ memiliki sisi yang bisa diberi apresiatif. Kurasa aku dapat mempercayaimu untuk melakukan beberapa hal."

"Kalau kau menginginkanku untuk menyedot penis-mu—"

"Terdapat berita dari beberapa narasumber bahwa kelompok yakuza Tokugawa sedang mendanai penciptaan sebuah produk yang dapat mengancam stabilitas negara; berita itu telah dikonfirmasikan oleh anggota kami," sela 'Fuuma', tangan sepasangnya mengambil sebuah tablet dengan layar berukuran empat belas inci. "Perhitungan skala siapa saja yang terlibat, diperkirakan mencakup Toyotomi dan Oda."

'Sorin' mengernyit atas perubahan tema, "Bukankah _ini_ urusan 'membalas hutang nyawa'...? Kenapa jadi... terorisme?"

"Terorisme?" ulang 'Hojo' seolah mempertanyakan kebenaran.

"Hei-hei. Walau aku menyukai penggunaan _C4_, bukan berarti kelompok yakuza Chosokabe memiliki andil dalam _supply_ maupun rencana..." sambung 'Sorin'. "Semua orang mempunyai khas-nya sendiri dalam beraksi dan aku menyukai 'pesta'."

"Khas..." ulang 'Hojo', kali ini seakan mendapatkan pencerahan.

'Sorin' menimpal, "Maksudmu _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_ mengetahui apapun yang dilakukan oleh kelompok yakuza Tokugawa dan..."

Saat 'Fuuma' membuka mulut hendak membuka identitas sebenarnya _siapa_ pria yang terkenal dengan nama _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_ ataupun mengapa pria itu memilih kelompok yakuza Tokugawa ketimbang partai Toyotomi sewaktu keluar dari keanggotaan Oda, 'Hojo' menahannya.

"Hmmm, terkaanmu hampir mendekati;" kata 'Hojo'. "Garis besarnya, ada yang merancang _coup d'etat_. Maka dari itu, anak muda, seperti perkataanmu tadi: 'harus membersihkan semua'. Sayangnya, berada di dalam orbit membuat langkah kami terbatas. Diusahakan tidak sampai mengurangi sisi manusiawi dengan menggaris bawahi mana dan menyeleksi; pendekatan dibutuhkan, diharapkan tidak menentang gravitasi dan menjauhi kontroversi berkepanjangan."

"Misimu adalah menetralisir, semenjak koordinat sudah didapatkan."

Keterangan tambahan dari 'Fuuma' semakin membuat 'Sorin' terbengong-bengong, PLUS menekankan kembali seperti salah dengar, "Me-ne-tra-li-sir? Kalian berdua bercanda, kan?"

'Fuuma' meletakkan mangkuk berisi coklat, mengerti benar mengapa tadi atasannya menahannya bicara soal keterlibatan _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_. Maka, berusaha tidak mengurangi penjelasan... "Yang bisa kami beritahu: kami membutuhkan orang seperti Anda—Seseorang yang berpotensial, namun kompeten dalam arti mampu menjaga diri dan mengerti tentang aturan yakuza... tanpa menyinggung kedua orbit."

"_Time out_-_time out_!" seru 'Sorin'. "Kita sedang membahas apa sih? Dan kalian ini... siapa?"

"Peran-sertamu untuk menghentikan Projek Tadakatsu," sahut 'Fuuma' kembali, sambil menunjukkan layar tablet. Terdapat beberapa berkas berlabel _classify_ disana. "Dan kami adalah _Naikaku Jouhou Chousa Shitsu_ atau CIRO, badan intelijen negara ini."

'Sorin' menatap tercengang, JELAS syok berada semobil bersama badan intelijen sekelas MI6.

"Um... berarti aku akan mendapatkan perlengkapan seperti _James Bond_?" tanya 'Sorin' dikemudian, agak nyengir dan berharap. "Kau tahu lah... mobil keren, peralatan canggih, juga _sexy_ Q?"

"Tentu-tentu," sahut 'Hojo' sesantai menepuk-nepuk pundak asistennya. "Fuuma-_kun_ disini sangat terlatih dan multi-fungsi, bisa merangkap sebagai '_sexy_ Q'. Ini akan menghemat waktu dan kas negara."

"..." 'Fuuma' pun menatap datar ke _Chief_ CIRO.

...

..

.

Dua jam kemudian, waktu sekarang...

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu...!" seru 'Sorin' sambil mempoin jajaran tebing curam berhiaskan karang-karang runcing, semuanya terpampang padat di balik kaca kabin pesawat jet—Sejelasnya, dari ketinggian 3000 kaki pemandangan itu mirip pembukaan serial film _Twilight_ _Zone_; siapa yang tidak stres melihat dataran terjal sebagai tempat pendaratan terjun payung?!

'Fuuma' membalas secara rasional, "Kita juga memiliki 60 persen kemungkinan."

"JUGA perhitungan _variable_ medan ditambah faktor udara, dibagi kecepatan, dikalikan akar kuadrat gravitasi secara bertahap, juga perbandingan variasi kesalahan—ITU algoritma—Keseluruhan total adalah _twenty_-_twenty _persen _lucky_ atau mati!" sambung 'Sorin', tidak kalah mengandalkan rasio. "Dengar, _Q_... kau mungkin multi-fungsi dan aku tak mau tahu penjabaran 'terlatih' versimu, namun ketinggian ini terlalu riskan untuk melepaskan parasut!"

'Fuuma' melemparkan pandangan ke jejeran layar besar bergambar ragam poto-poto peta yang diambil melalui satelit.

"Area Sekigahara mempunyai titik-titik dalam formasi: empat benteng pada sisi luar dan dua benteng pada sisi dalam;" terangnya. "Keenamnya melindungi fasilitas berisi Proyek Tadakatsu yang berada pada kedalaman 4000 kaki dari permukaan laut dan hanya bisa di-infiltrasi melalui koordinat ini."

"Mau Proyek Tadakatsu atau Proyek _Chickenkatsu_, aku tak perduli!" teriak 'Sorin' dengan frustasi. "Ini bahkan _masih_ tahun 2012! Proyek scientifik bertaraf _mecha_ seperti di _anime_ dan komik-komik _Marvel_? Halooo? Kalian LAH yang terlalu paranoid!"

'Fuuma' langsung mencengkeram kerah jaket si pemuda, menarik tubuh di depannya agar mendekat padanya. "Dengar, ini mungkin terdengar _nonsense_ bagimu. Tapi keenam 'benteng' yang kusebut tadi muncul dalam hitungan hari—Tiga hari tepatnya, mirip anomali. Kami susah-payah menyembunyikan itu dari media, setidaknya hargai kesempatan ini!"

'Sorin' mengerutkan kedua alis, mencoba mencermati...

"Baik, antara kita berdua, semenjak _Chief_ Hojo-mu tak memberikan nama. Sekarang, siapa agen-mu yang memastikan soal keberadaan fasilitas itu?"

Pertanyaan itu memaksa 'Fuuma' melepaskan cengkeraman dan mendesah panjang, sebelum akhirnya mengungkap dengan berat hati.

"Saica Magoichi."

'Sorin' pun membuka mulut, sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya kembali. Lalu membuka mulut kembali dan mengungkap, "Magoichi sangat setia pada Ieyasu. _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_ dekat dengan wanita itu; _kalian_ menanyakan tentang DIA, dua jam lalu..."

"Satu jam lalu kami kehilangan transmisi dengan agen kami ini," terang 'Fuuma', agar memotong konklusi berlebih si lawan bicara. "Beliau juga sebelumnya tertangkap oleh kelompok yakuza Toyotomi. Itu berarti tanda bagi kami untuk bergerak."

"Dan _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_ mengetahui itu..." sambung 'Sorin' kala berjalan ke jendela; berpikir keras selama menatap garis di penghujung cakrawala. "Astaga, demi Xavi; apa kalian tak bisa berlaku apa-apa untuk menangani DIA?" tanyanya segera, sewaktu mengembalikan fokus.

"Berbeda yuridiksi."

"_What_?"

'Fuuma' reflek melihat ke sekeliling sebentar, menggosok hidung sambil mengisyaratkan, "Kemari."

Cara canggung tersebut mengundang 'Sorin' untuk bersikap kooperatif dikarenakan banyaknya keterlibatan yang menghubungkan _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_—Tanpa menyadari bahwa si agen CIRO telah memberikan signal secara diam-diam ke beberapa kolega, dimana salah satunya cekat merespon dengan menekan tombol pada peralatan komputerisasi dan—

Lantai berbahan metal tempat si pemuda berdiri, mendadak mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kaca, mengurung tanpa memberikan kesempatan sang tahanan untuk bereaksi sehingga...

'Sorin' pun menggedor, "_What_ _the_—"

...Berlanjut pijakan si pemuda terbuka, meluncurkan apapun yang berada dalam tabung kaca tanpa mengganggu keseimbangan tekanan udara dalam kabin.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

'Sorin' JELAS berteriak seketika terlempar dari pesawat—Terjun bebas tanpa persiapan mental atau... apapun.

"_Itu_ bekerja dengan baik..." komentar 'Fuuma' sembari memakai perlengkapannya. Lalu mengangguk pada salah satu koleganya tadi, pertanda bahwa dirinya siap.

Semenit berikutnya, tabung kaca kedua muncul mengukung dan sekali lagi proses dari kecanggihan teknologi... dirinya meluncur, menyusul si 'pemecah kode'.

* * *

**[][][]**

* * *

Di area gereja yang porak poranda...

Derik-derik petir menjalar dasyat ke sepanjang area saat Masamune mengarahkan keenam bilah _Tsume_-nya.

"_DOKUGANRYUU_!"

Seruan dadakan, menyela sekilas kala fokus tertuju ke sosok berpenutup mata kiri berdesain bandana berwarna ungu.

Dan itu—

"MASAMUNE-_DONO_!"

Seruan susulan, khas milik pemuda yang menjadi ironi kedua _Dokuganryuu_...

...

..

.

"_Wakakitora_!" poin dari Motonari.

Sembari berlari, _Sparrow_ menyempatkan mengalihkan perhatian ke pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai 'bocah Sanada' tersebab postur serupa 'Yuki'.

"_No_-_no_-_no_-_no_!" sambungnya. "Mouri! Tangkap pemuda itu. Tahan dia dulu! CEPAT!"

Sejalan itu...

...

..

.

Walau cukup rabun dikarenakan efek aliran darah bercampur air hujan yang membasahi wajah...

Dalam gerakan lambat, 'Masamune' bisa melihat ketiga partai yang menuju ke arahnya, salah satunya... Chosokabe Motochika bersama Mori Motonari.

Ah, _mereka_. Tidakkah ini sesuai rencana...?

Namun...

_"Head or tail..."_

Bisikan tiba-tiba mengisi—mendesak pertimbangannya—Dari belakangnya, seduh sedingin es menerpa tengkuknya.

Bibir 'Masamune' pun bergetar kala menyahuti, "_Head_ _for_ _a_ _fairy_ _tale_..." Bersamaan pergerakan jemari _asing_ merayapi lengan kanannya seolah membantu menetapkan acuan bidik.

"_Tail_ _for_ _a_ _happily_ _ever_ _after_..." lanjutnya dengan gemetar.

Tangan _asing_ kini mencapai jemarinya, telunjuk itu menekan telunjuknya perlahan demi perlahan. Dan rupa familiar dalam bayangan tudung... membisik di telinga kanannya.

_"Or..."_

Sedangkan di garis terjauh, penampilan 'tiga' bentuk tertangkap ujung mata; setiapnya terefleksi parau tanpa warna, buram.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda...

Seorang pria yang diakuinya sebagai pengganti mata kanannya...

Beserta...

_Dia_, tumbal pembuka jalan bagi penyamarannya.

Mereka merupakan bagian dari kontradiksi nurani.

'Masamune' _masih_ berharap mendapatkan eksekusi—_Atonement_. Akan tetapi lidah _asing_ menyeka pinggir daun telinga kanannya, mengembalikan kontrol pilihan antara 'dua'.

_"Masamune-kun..."_

...Menekankan kontrak 'satu mata bertimbal-balik satu nyawa'.

Pupil-nya langsung menipis dengan konsentrasi perbesaran pengelihatan maksimal dan jari telunjuknya menekan pelatuk. Letup api pun tercipta seiring suara tembakan.

**"BLAAAAASSSSTTT!"**

Masamune tidak ayal lagi mengembalikan fokus.

Pada sekilas pertemuan pandang tepat peluru kaliber 50 AE berbalut petir-petir biru meluncur ke arahnya...

_"...Beliau sudah kehilangan diferensiasi terhadap keseluruhan dari 'dua'. Pikirannya terkonsumsi oleh kepenatan obsesi. Hatinya terbagi-bagi dalam banyak indikasi. Dan tubuhnya... sudah kehilangan harga diri."_

_"Setiap detik, keinginan beliau tidak jauh dari kata: 'mati'..."_

_"...Tapi beliau... masih ingin berdiri."_

Ingatan tentang perkataan 'Kojuuro' dalam mimpi aneh sewaktu di rumah sakit, berlawanan gambaran 'harapan' di mata Iblis milik kembarannya yang terbaca sejelas ungkapan:

_'Let me fall.'_

_'Kau...'_ pikirnya; memicing tepat bersiap menebas peluru yang meluncur—

Peluru itu TERNYATA melenceng ke sisi kirinya, bahkan minus dari tipikal serangan semenjak pengalamannya soal presisi gila si _Hitokiri_; ITU tidak seharusnya meleset dari target, dirinya, lawan yang sedaritadi ingin disingkirkan dan SANGAT dibenci?

Kecuali—

**"WOOOOSSHHHHH!"**

'Masamune' tiba-tiba melepaskan energi melampaui limit dan aliran-aliran petir biru berunsur elemen kegelapan menjalar dalam 'arena', menguak guyuran hujan beserta berbagai genangan dan lumpur.

'_Ryuu no Tsume_' menerima dampak.

"Ghhh!" Masamune tertahan. Keenam senjatanya mendadak sangat berat, membeban, menahannya bergerak.

_'Apa-apaan...?!'_ Panik seketika menyadari bahwa keenam _Tsume_-nya terengkuh asupan 'kendali' dari apapun klasifikasi pancaran infeksi energi ini dan mendapati bilah-bilah pedang beralih warna menjadi... hitam legam.

"_Kalian_... adalah... _TSUME_-KU!" teriaknya seraya memaksakan mengangkat keenamnya.

Kedua versi aliran-aliran petir biru pun saling bertentangan, merotasi liar.

Sedangkan 'Masamune' menjatuhkan pistol _Deagle_-nya dan berjalan tertatih menghampiri kembarannya.

"Bukankah kau tak masalah... kehilangan _mereka_...?" Rautnya sangat prihatin akan fakta selama mempertahankan konsentrasi merebut 'kendali'. "Dan katakan... apa yang sekarang tertinggal... selain citra...?"

"_KUSOOO_!" geram Masamune saat masing-masing _Tsume_ sedikit demi sedikit membebaskan diri dari apit jemari kedua tangannya.

"Apa... yang kau perjuangkan...? Demi siapa... kau berdiri...? Ego, hah...?" 'Masamune' menumpahkan segenap orientasi seketika pedang-pedang tersebut melesat lepas dan melayang dalam radius mengelilingi 'arena', meninggalkan sang pemilik di situasi tanpa defensif.

"Tapi mengejarku... tidakkah pilihanmu _ini_ berakhir... menjerumuskanmu...?" cecarnya kembali.

Di sisi Masamune yang JENUH mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat berdampak psikiatris; kedua tangan langsung menjangkau kerah jas kembarannya. "_SHUT_. _THE FUCK_. _UP_!" serunya sebareng melempar, sehingga si _Hitokiri_ melayang menghantam gedung gereja.

**"DUAAARRRR!"**

Alhasil, tembok pun jebol dan pria sekarat itu tersungkur dalam ruangan yang porak-poranda.

"_DOKUGANRYUU_!"

Suara si bajak laut dipotong kasar oleh Masamune, "APA MAUMU?!"

"_Please_, _man_..." _Sparrow_ mencoba mendekati batas 'arena'—Terjauh dari keenam katana berlibat-libat kekuatan supremasi. "Dengar dulu, DIA tak boleh mati. Setidaknya sebelum kita menemukan Ishida Mitsunari-mu, juga Oda Nobunaga."

Masamune menggeleng.

Batang rokok diambil dari selip bibir dan diremas.

"Kau tahu...?" sahutnya kala mengunci fokus pada si bajak laut. "DIA meniduri rival-ku, bahkan bercinta dengannya DI depanku dan aku berakhir berbagi dengannya hingga menerima pengarahannya—Itu URUSAN bagiku!"

Yukimura berhenti mengayuh kaki.

Sementara Motonari menghibahkan perhatian ke _Dokuganryuu_.

"Mau tahu yang lainnya...?" lanjut Masamune, ketenangannya memendam jutaan emosi. "DIA membunuh Kojuuro... _Migime_-nya sendiri, DI depanku. Sekarang pun mengambil hak kepemilikan terhadap keenam _Tsume_-ku dari kedua tanganku... DI depanku. JUGA memanipulasi Ieyasu sampai memilih sisi DI pertarunganku. Lalu kata-kata misteri, sedaritadi?!"

_Sparrow_ memberikan tatapan berharap di momen sejenak jeda kala _Dokuganryuu_ menenangkan sengal.

"Beri sedikit empati padaku," pinta Masamune, berusaha sesabar mungkin. "Dan kita bisa berbicara kembali setelah aku membereskan bajingan itu. Oke?" Lalu berjalan menuju gereja, tidak perlu mendengar tele-tele keperluan, bahkan saat _Sparrow_ lagi-lagi mengawali kata.

"Setidaknya kau tahu APA yang paling diinginkannya darimu."

Masamune pun menghentikan langkah. _'Yang paling DIA inginkan... dariku...?' _ulang benaknya selama pandangannya terpaku pada gereja.

_"Mungkin 'cinta'-lah yang membuatnya begini."_

Baris giginya bergerat.

_"Danna-ku dan anda merupakan cermin, tidak hanya ilusi dalam pengertian 'siapa' dan 'yang mana'. INI adalah versi terburuk dari diri anda sendiri; sesuatu yang tidak dapat anda putuskan, 'dua' dari berbagai kemungkinan yang anda sebut 'penolakan'."_

_"...Apa yang beliau hadapi, lebih dari sekedar obsesi, indikasi, frustasi terhadap memori ataupun hantu di masa lalu. Sebuah desisi... Dan anda tahu, dimana loyalitasku."_

_"Aku selalu menghargai keputusannya, pilihannya, jalannya... Dan sumpah setiaku hanya bagi beliau seorang, hingga mati sekalipun. Keyakinanku, Katakura Kojuuro-mu pun sama."_

Air mata menetes dari mata kirinya, namun tersamar aliran air hujan.

_'Tentu saja...' _pikirnya._ 'Tak seperti aku menutup mata; berdiri sendiri, meski terdapat kawan maupun kekasih yang menaruh konsiderasi, aku **pun** desperasi tanpa Kojuuro.'_

"Yea. _Shit_, huh...?" jawabnya dikemudian, sarat kekalutan.

"_One way in, man_..." peringatan dari _Sparrow_. "Ayolah, rival-mu disini. _Stop screwing all things up_! INI TIDAK SEIMBANG DENGAN PERTARUHANMU ATAU PENYELESAIAN PERTARUNGANMU!"

"Boleh kuminta satu hal darimu, _Sparrow_?" sela Masamune tanpa menoleh.

"..." _Sparrow_ tertegun atas pengetahuan si _Dokuganryuu_ bahwa dirinya bukanlah Chosokabe Motochika si samurai, menegaskan praduga bahwa '_The Ripper_' sudah bercerita banyak hal.

"Jaga _pack_-ku, untukku."

Sesudah pernyataan itu, Masamune meneruskan langkah... memasuki gereja.

...

..

.

Yukimura tidak bergeming, menatap pilu pada punggung rival-nya yang terus menjauh darinya; bagaikan perulangan kisah lama.

Beban, ada disana.

Sama halnya dengan punggung milik kembaran rival-nya.

"Ini tidak adil, kan...?"

"..." Motonari melirik ke pemuda di dekatnya.

"Dia selalu meninggalkanku jauh di belakang, keduanya _selalu_ sama..." lanjut Yukimura, bimbang dan kehilangan pegangan. "Apakah diriku hanya hiburan? Sekedar bahan sebagai alasan?"

"Alasan?" komentar Motonari sedingin penyampaian kata minus perhatian. "Kalau dirimu menerima, hasilnya akan tetap sama."

Oh ya, kejam; menjadikan pemuda itu memejamkan mata seakan menerima kenyataan bersalah.

Bagi Motonari, kekonyolan cinta beserta pengorbanan akan 'pilihan', tidaklah seserius pandangannya di detik menetapkan fokus ke '_Ryuu no Tsume_' yang tetap melayang penuh simbolisasi bak tiang pancang. Betapa pancaran petir-petir biru beraura kegelapan berancang... mengumpulkan tenaga?

Sedangkan Yukimura meletakkan pembelaan terhadap kata 'menerima' di awal penyampaian simpati tadi, "Aku..."

Namun Motonari memotong secara pasif, "Aku takkan menghakimimu, _Wakakitora_. Bagaimanapun secara fakta, pertimbangan dari dirimu sendiri tengah berpokok pada 'dua'."

Sekali lagi, meski menanggapi si pemuda untuk menunjukkan konsiderasi, otaknya terlalu cepat bekerja mengutamakan prioritas. _'Ada yang salah dengan mereka...'_ pemikirannya serius.

"Mungkin aku harus berbicara dengan keduanya," kata Yukimura, melewatkan faktor keenam '_Ryuu no Tsume'_.

Motonari pun mengangkat stik _baton_ tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari pedang-pedang tersebut; menghalangi si pemuda. "Karena dirimu merasa berperan sebagai korban, berarti dapat berinteraksi dalam 'urusan' mereka?" tanyanya secara pengertian perspektif.

"Mouri-_dono_, aku lah yang menyarankan 'penyelesaian'. Tapi aku berharap—"

"_Wakakitora_, terkadang ada beberapa hal tidak bisa diubah walaupun dirimu telah memasukkan induksi," timpal Motonari. "Contohnya, _mereka_."

Kelanjutan yang tersebut 'contoh' kala memicing pada salah satu '_Ryuu_ _no_ _Tsume'_ terdekat, dimana dekorasi petir-petir biru beraura kegelapan semakin menguat...

"Huh...?" Yukimura mengamati wajah rupawan si Mouri tengah beralih cemas, membuatnya mengunci fokus ke jalur pandangan kedua mata itu.  
"Pedang milik rival-ku...?" ucapnya agak ragu, ikut memicing sewaktu butiran-butiran air hujan beserta genangan tampak beranimatif di seputar masing-masing pedang... melawan gravitasi.

Motonari hendak menerangkan; kehadiran sosok gempal menginterupsi.

Yukimura spontan mengingat pencerahan baru. "Chosokabe-_dono_! Ah ya, _kalian_. Dengan Chosokabe-_dono_ dan Mouri-_dono_, ditambah diriku beserta Ieyasu-_dono_, juga Masamune-_dono_... berarti tinggal Ishida Mitsunari!"

Motonari menatap si pemuda, tidak percaya akan kepolosan yang terpapar. Lalu mempoin si bajak laut, "Bocah, idiot ini bukan—"

"Mouri-_niisan_!" potong _Sparrow_ disertai merangkul leher Mouri. "Idiot _ini_ memiliki nama dan diawali oleh huruf 'M'; Mo-to-chi-ka. Tidakkah kau melihat nama kita berelasi? SANGAT serasi, benar?"

Sementara menepuk-nepuk pundak si pria berperawakan ramping semampai, sang bajak laut menambahkan setengah berbisik, "Kecuali kau mau menambahkan huruf 'S' dengan nama berbeda dan diletakkan sebelum nama keluargaku; kuperingatkan, aku lebih dari 'S' dalam pengertian '_Sadistic_' dan kupastikan lehermu terdapat rantai berbandul '_Slave_' setelahnya."

"Um..." sela Yukimura. "'S' dan 'M'...?"

"Kode." Angguk _Sparrow_.

"Kode...?" beo Yukimura.

"..." Motonari melirik si bajak laut penuh acuan datar, sejelasnya sorot kedua matanya mengatakan: '_Dokuganryuu_ baru memanggilmu sebagai _Sparrow_, idiot.'

"_What_?" _Sparrow_ mengesampingkan tatapan itu, bergaya pura-pura bloon.

**"GELEGAAAARRRR!"**

Gemuruh kilat tiba-tiba memotong, cercah sinar bervoltase tinggi menyambar puing-puing gereja dan daratan.

Serempak, ketiga sosok itupun menoleh ke 'arena', dimana bebatuan besar terpecah-pecah... berjatuhan menutup sebagian sisi gedung ibadah yang semakin tidak berbentuk itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai ini," tukas Motonari sembari menepis tangan yang memeluknya. "Pedang-pedang itu harus—"

**"GELEGAAAAARR!"**

Lagi-lagi gemuruh kilat diikuti cercah sinar membelah gulungan awan-awan hitam, seiring langit beralih... merah?

"Katakan bahwa ITU bukanlah pertanda..." komentar _Sparrow_ terhadap pemandangan menyeramkan bagaikan api Neraka di atas sana.

"Portal," gumam Motonari.

Sewaktu mendengarnya, _Sparrow_ menggaet kerah jas si bocah Sanada. "Hei, kau bilang tadi Ieyasu bersamamu? Dimana dia?" tanyanya segera pada pemuda itu.

"O-oh ya," Yukimura menoleh ke area parkir luar. "Beliau bersama Nouhime—"

"APA?!" seru _Sparrow_.

Sedangkan kecemasan Motonari tetap terindikasi satu hal.

Praduganya, _'Enam di formasi awal... Enam samurai... Dan kudengar, Hisahide Matsunaga pernah menginginkan keenam "Ryuu no Tsume", juga baju perang milik keluarga Takeda. Jika hanya keenam pedang yang berperan dan sekarang mereka telah beralih hak kepemilikan, kemudian... Jika sebuah mata berkemampuan menyuplai tenaga tidak terbatas dan hukum sebab-akibat menjadi titik balik keseimbangan—'_

"Terhubung..." gumamnya kembali.

Lalu menoleh ke pemuda berambut ekor yang memulai langkah hendak menunjukkan jalan pada si bajak laut. "_Wakakitora_, kamu bisa menghancurkan pedang-pedang itu?" tanyanya sehingga pemuda itu berhenti sejenak.

"Masamune-_dono_ tadi melarangku untuk memakai kekuatan dikarenakan jahitan di perutku masih basah. Namun bisa kuusahakan—"

"_I don't give a shit_, Mouri!" bentak _Sparrow_ ke pengutara ide. "Itu _hanya_ pedang!"

"Bukalah pikiran akan kepentingan!" tegas Motonari. "Lihatlah _mereka_! Senjata mencerminkan pemiliknya; semakin rutin dipergunakan sebagai pencabut nyawa, dipastikan terdapat medan negatif di sekitar mereka. Di tangan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu _dan mengingat lingkup pekerjaannya, ditambah awalnya, keenamnya pernah berada di tangan _Dokuganryuu_... Bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk dari perpaduan 'dua' dimensi?!"

"Aku LEBIH membayangkan konspirasi dari perpaduan 'dua' kepentingan; KAU mengalihkan subyek bahwa partisipasi Hanbei bukan kebetulan!" timpal _Sparrow_, menyesuaikan penyampaian tekanan. "Dalam keadaan sekacau ini, petir dimana-mana dan kita berdiri bersandingan dengan 'arena'; meragukan kalau Ieyasu tidak melihat kita sedaritadi!"

Motonari tetap mengadukan kontak pandang, bersikukuh tentang "kepentingan" sekaligus menolak memperdebatkan tuduhan.

"Sori," desah _Sparrow_ dikemudian. Sebabnya menginterogasi di momen begini tidak bakal memecahkan keraguannya terhadap Mouri. "Kalian berdua tanggung jawabku saat ini. Berkumpul dulu, baru pedang-pedang itu."

Atas penempatan kata "tanggung jawabku", Motonari meluweskan sebesit senyum misterius. Tidak lupa pertunjukan lisan, "Bidak 'benteng', dirimu..."

Berlanjut membisik, "Kini diriku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah 'kepala'-mu mempunyai nilai yang sama, _untukku_...?"

_Sparrow_ pun memicing.

* * *

**[][][]**

* * *

Bicara tentang "kepala"...

Di _basement_ sebuah gedung perkantoran...

"...Kalian dalam perjalanan? Cepatlah, waktuku cuma 45 menit," kata 'Mitsunari' sembari melihat ke jam tangannya. "Sekarang 30 menit kurang. Usahakan kalian sampai disini dalam lima belas menit."

Lalu menutup durasi pembicaraan dan memasang ponsel ke mode '_blocking_' lagi.

"_Dammit_, _Sparrow_..." gumamnya saat meletakkan benda tipis multi-fungsi itu di atas jok motor, seiring bersandar pada motor.

Selama itu, beberapa kali pikirannya berpucuk ke pria yang menjadi biang masalah. _'Apa yang direncanakan oleh DIA? Apa yang diharapkan dengan kembali pada Oda? Dimana Oda? Sedangkan tujuan yang hendak dicapai...?'_  
Tidak terhitung perolehan kosong dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. _'Sekali lagi, apa urusannya dengan "kepala" Sanada Yukimura yang berada di dunia ini?'_

'Mitsunari' pun meraup wajahnya—Lelah, sungguh lelah atas faktor-faktor berkepanjangan ini. Jauh lebih mudah kalau kedua samurai yang menjadi prioritasnya tadi mengikuti rencana, paling tidak bebannya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Sayangnya, Tokugawa Ieyasu telah tertera sebagai bidak 'Raja'. Sedangkan kedua _Dokuganryuu_ tampaknya berperan bidak 'Kuda'.  
Meskipun _Sparrow_ tidak muncul, mengarahkan Mouri Motonari sebagai bidak 'Ratu' akan sama sulitnya tersebab hubungan kelompok yakuza 'Mouri' dengan 'Toyotomi'.

Serba salah.

_'Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Zabii dan Sorin?'_ pikirnya kembali, sambil memijati pangkal hidung. Maka, keputusan akhir agar memperoleh informasi tentang semuanya...

"Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Hanbei-_sama_..."

Saat hendak mengambil ponsel, tiba-tiba benda tipis itu bergetar sehingga melorot jatuh dari jok motor.

_'Huh? Apa batere-nya habis?'_

Sembari mengeluarkan '_power bank_' dari saku jaket, 'Mitsunari' mengambil ponsel dari lantai dan memperhatikan layar yang menyala. Prosentasi batere ternyata masih tujuh puluh enam persen.

Selebihnya, yang tertera pada notifikasi hanya...

"SMS...?" Memicing bingung, otomatis telunjuk men-_slide_ keterangan dari porsi atas layar. Kondisi ponsel tetap '_blocking_'. Seharusnya mode itu menutup seluruh koneksi jaringan sampai signal.

"Bagaimana—"

**"DRRRRTTT!"**

"..." 'Mitsunari' menatap SMS kedua yang barusan masuk.

_'Jangan-jangan ada yang meng-hack—'_

**"DRRRRTTT!"**

'Mitsunari' tertegun seketika SMS ketiga masuk.

"_The_ _hell_..." umpatnya, mau tidak mau SMS tersebut dibukanya.

**[Aku menemukanmu.]**

"Aku menemukanmu...?" ulangnya secara melisan, sembari mengembalikan '_power bank_' ke saku jaket.

"_Siapa_ yang menemukanku?" komentarnya disertai memutar kedua bola mata, menganggap omong kosong belaka. "Apa ini semacam pertunjukan realita _freak_? Kemudian seseorang akan muncul dan berkata: '_You got punk'd_'' padaku? _Funny_."

Membuka kedua SMS disebelumnya...

Anehnya, masing-masing SMS berisi dua tulisan yang sama. Semakin aneh, pengamatannya terhadap nomor pengirim yang tertera adalah... nomornya sendiri?

"Ini..."

Kalimat yang telah terlintas dalam kepala terpotong oleh tampilan layar yang mendadak buram-timbul.

"O-oi..." 'Mitsunari' kontan menggoyang-goyangkan layar.

Masalah layar belum selesai sewaktu lampu-lampu _basement_ tahu-tahu berkedip-kedip seakan rusak.

"_Oh come on_! Apa gedung ini belum membayar tagihan listrik...?" Mengomel, sesekali menatap langit-langit beton kala membuka penutup belakang ponsel; terpaksa mencopot batere untuk mematikan kinerja ponsel dan memaksa _reboot_ sesudah memasang batere kembali.

Setelah layar menyala dengan benar, kamera depan ponsel mendadak aktif sendiri dan—

"...!" Kedua matanya membelalak syok pada gambaran dirinya tengah membelakangi penampakan wajah seorang sosok yang... _familiar_.

_"A~ahh akhirnya..."_

Suara sejernih penampilan dalam layar...

'Mitsunari' reflek membalikkan badan.

Namun...

Tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

"_What the_..." Melirik ke layar ponsel, penampakan janggal itu ADA disana, bahkan wajah itu... menyeringai... dan mendekatinya perlahan demi perlahan.

"_SHIT_!" 'Mitsunari' langsung membuang benda tipis itu.

**"PRAK!"**

Ponsel pun pecah berantakan.

_"Hehehehehehehee~"_

Kekeh tawa itu menggema dari _speaker_ yang menempel di potongan ponsel.

"A-apa...?" Kedua kakinya diacu menuju serpihan-serpihan ponsel.

_"Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu... Kau membuatku begini, sebagai arwah penasaran...  
Bukankah kau ingin aku mencarimu, Hidenka...?"_

Selama kalimat-kalimat beruntai, lampu-lampu _basement_ mati satu per satu.

**"Crik... Crik..." **

Dan semakin terdengar jelas dari _speaker_... suara-suara rantai seolah diseret pada lantai, memaksanya melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan rancu.

_"Namamu di pisau itu menjadi penunjuk arah..."_

"Jubei..." geramnya, meski intonasinya ragu—Tidak, MEMANG tidak pernah dipercayai bahwa dirinya akan menyebutkan nama itu kembali... di saat ini? Berbicara seakan lawan bicaranya ADA dan menanggapinya? INI MUSTAHIL! Akechi Mitsuhide sudah mati!

_"Ohh~ Kau mengingatku... Hehehehehehee~ Betapa menyenangkan..."_

**"CRIKK!"**

"...!" 'Mitsunari' terkejut seketika sesuatu—Rantai melibat lehernya dan menghentaknya, menariknya ke atas. Kaki pun menjejak angin kosong tepat tubuhnya terangkat dan jemari kedua tangannya berusaha mengais apapun jalinan metal tidak berbentuk yang sungguh sesolid mencekiknya.

_"Aku ingin bermain..."_

"...NGGHHH!"

Pergumulannya dengan fenomena; tergantung di udara seperti ini... Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit tentang adanya kehidupan di alam kematian yang mampu mencampuri alam... nyata!

Tapi INI nyata!

"...GGAHHH!" erangnya atas rasa perih akibat kulit leher dan jemari yang terkoyak dengan sendirinya; aliran darah beserta tetesan-tetesan merah kental mulai membasahi kerah kaos hingga lantai _basement_...

Udara semakin menipis, lilitan rantai benar-benar menekan.

Saat kerongkongan terasa nyaris putus, jalinan rantai mendadak mengendur. 'Mitsunari' pun jatuh akibat gaya gravitasi.

**"BRUGH!"**

"AHHH...!" Tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai dan lampu-lampu _basement_ kini mati total.

_"Tapi tidak sekarang... Prince of Misfortune...  
DIA terlalu kompleks untuk mengerti indikasi dari perpaduan 'dua' dimensi karena pikirannya terokupasi mimpi untuk melarikan diri.  
Menyedihkan, bukan...? Hehehehehehee~"_

Keadaan gelap mencekam suram, memecah belah konsentrasi. Apa ini faktor kegilaan atau introspeksi atas penyesalan? Pastinya 'Mitsunari' mengabaikan kedua kondisi saat jemari tangan kanannya dengan gemetar menarik satu pistol _Colt_ dari _holster_ dada.

_"Sebentar lagi... _

_Sebentar lagi..._

_Saat batas terlewati..."_

Dan terpaku seketika merasakan jemari _asing_ merayapi punggungnya... naik... naik... naik... hingga memaut pundak kirinya, diikuti hawa kehadiran di belakangnya.

_"...**KAMI** AKAN KEMBALI!"_

Kalimat tersebut melengking dan berderik seperti ratusan kuku yang mengeruk papan tulis.

"_FUUUUCK_!" teriaknya saat meringkuk menutup kedua telinganya.

Tidak tahan akan penyiksaan jiwa... Tangan _asing_ itupun segera ditangkapnya; tubuhnya bereaksi secara auto, membanting apapun kategori bentuk si pemilik tangan.

**"BRUGH!"**

Tangan sepasangnya cekat menodongkan ujung laras pistol pada dahi bentuk tersebut.

"M-Mitsunari...-_san_...?"

'Mitsunari' pun mengedip berbarengan membuka mata lebar-lebar akan situasi terang-benderang—Lampu-lampu _basement_ dalam keadaan menyala seakan fenomena tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Di lantai, sesosok orang berpakaian jas bersama wajah yang dikenalnya sebagai anggota kelompok yakuza 'Toyotomi' yang berperan sebagai pesuruhnya, tampak mengembalikan sorot pandangan syok.

"Apa—"

Kalimat ditelannya saat sosok itu bicara terbata.

"A-anda... meringkuk dan berteriak—Maksudku, a-aku sudah memanggil anda berulang kali, j-jadi..." Berlanjut menatap ke tangan kanannya yang ditahan oleh si _Hitokiri_.

"..." 'Mitsunari' ikut menatap apa yang menjadi konsiderasi pria itu dan kuncian pegangan dilepaskan, pistol juga diturunkan. Jantungnya masih berdegup seperti drum dan rasa perih melekat erat.

_'A-apa yang terjadi... tadi...?'_ Akal sehatnya bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang... pengalaman ini.

"U-uh... anda terluka," sela si pesuruh, raut disana tampak khawatir.

'Mitsunari' spontan mengamati kedua tangannya yang ramai bercak-bercak darah segar. "_S-shit_..." desahnya seketika mengecek leher. Luka yang konsisten bekas jeratan terasa dalam raba. Berita bagusnya, tidak terlalu dalam sampai arteri.

Dan pertanyaannya sekarang...

_'Apa itu benar-benar hantu si Jubei...?'_ pikirnya saat beranjak berdiri, menyobek ujung kaos dan membalutkannya pada leher. Pastinya 'Mitsunari' tidak mau mengansumsikan lebih soal kejadian tadi maupun teori 'hantu' Jubei terhubung rival-nya.

"Um, barangnya..." kata si pesuruh sewaktu beranjak berdiri dan menunjuk kotak berupa peti kayu yang berada di lantai.

"Y-ya..." sahut 'Mitsunari' agak terbata, namun dipaksakan bersikeras mengorganisir sikap ala-nya demi predikat terhadap bawahan beserta fokus. "_Thanks_."

"Apa... ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi?" tanya si pesuruh. "Dari radio polisi... NPA telah bergerak. Koordinatnya adalah..." Ponsel diambil dari saku jas dan ditunjukkan ke si _Hitokiri_.

Begitu melihat titik pada peta GPS di layar itu, 'Mitsunari' segera menyarungkan pistol _Colt_-nya ke _holster_ dada. _'Shit. Badai sungguh dimana-mana...' _komentar benaknya.

"Aku harus pergi," ucapnya sambil mengambil kotak dan mengikatnya pada jok. "Tugasmu tetap sama. Aku akan sangat mengapresiasi jika para petugas NPA dapat dialihkan dari rute."

Setelahnya, sempat melemparkan perhatian ke kepingan-kepingan metal dan kaca, juga _speaker_—Benda-benda yang awalnya merupakan bagian dari kesatuan ponsel miliknya.

'Mitsunari' sekali lagi mengesampingkan apapun yang terlintas dalam kepalanya kala memungut kartu memory beserta GSM, menaruhnya ke saku celana. Kemudian naik ke motor 'Kawasaki Ninja' curian, men-_starter_, diteruskan mengegas diikuti sekali putaran _drift_, dan melaju menuju pintu keluar _basement_ tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

**[][][]**

* * *

Bersamaan lima belas menit kisah 'Mitsunari'...

Kekacauan air hujan merembes masuk melalui kubah yang jebol. Alhasil, air terjun berbagai desain membanjiri lantai berhiaskan gelimpangan mayat—ITU sama sekali bukan pemandangan menarik. Apalagi di antara mayat terdapat sosok yang bersandar pada bangku gereja yang rusak.

Tarian petir-petir biru tetap aktif menghiasi sekujur tubuh itu dan pupil kucing dalam kolam iris kuning mengawasi penuh potensi.

..._Menanti_.

Masamune mendengus, "_Ain't dead yet_?" seraya berjalan menghampiri.

"_Lucky_ _me_..." jawab si _Hitokiri_ minus notasi berarti, serupa cemooh.

"Ya," ucap Masamune seiring memaparkan senyuman sinis sewaktu berhenti di depan lawan bicaranya.

Sesudahnya tanpa ancang, menggampar wajah itu.

**"BUAGH!" **

'Masamune' pun jatuh tersungkur ke kubangan air.

Riak beserta gelombang air langsung berpantul membawa rona anyir dari mayat-mayat di sekitar, sebagian tertelan tersebab interval nafasnya terus memendek.

Dan reaksinya atas versi kemarahan si samurai, tidak lebih sebatas alunan tawa miris.

"Hahahaa..."

Suaranya bergetar, paru-parunya tidak banyak berkooperatif dan kondisinya yang masih bernafas patut dipertanyakan. Sebuah mata rupanya sungguh mengikat tubuhnya.

"Bangun," perintah Masamune seraya menjambak rambut milik kembarannya sekasar menegakkan tubuh lemah itu ke posisi berlutut bak seorang tahanan. "Kita perlu bicara soal poin-poin perjanjian."

Sekali lagi, si _Hitokiri_ menjawab mudah, "_I don't give a fuck_..."

Masamune menggeleng lelah, "Dengar. Aku tak bisa memaksamu bicara dimana Oda bangsat itu berada. Aku tak tahu rencanamu. Aku bahkan tak boleh membunuhmu. Aku kehabisan opsi. Sekarang apa lagi yang ditunggu, huh? Jalankan trik terakhirmu dan raihlah kebebasanmu."

Ketahanan tubuh 'Masamune' tinggal sedikit resistansi bagi sepotong harga diri bahwa dirinyalah yang memegang dominasi.

Walau begitu, tidak ada yang suka menerima simpati.

"Jangan... memberiku hutang... yang tak dapat... kukembalikan..." balasnya kala menggeratkan baris gigi.

"Tch. Munafik," celetuk Masamune. "Padahal sudah capek-capek membuang satu-satunya peluru demi distraksi."

Tangan sepasangnya kemudian mencengkeram rahang milik kembarannya, sebatas membungkam sewaktu mendongakkan wajah _pathetic_ itu.

"Kau tadi bertanya padaku 'apa yang tertinggal dan apa yang kupertahankan.' Bagaimana denganmu sebagai agen ganda dalam empat tahun ini, hm?" lanjutnya seraya membungkuk, memposisikan wajahnya persis di depan wajah si _Hitokiri_.

"Menyimpan perbedaan 'itikad' dan 'ketentuan'; itikad untuk memisahkan sisi atas 'pilihan', juga ketentuan untuk memasukkan dendam di setiap 'misi'..."  
Lalu membebaskan jambak, menyisir kumpulan-kumpulan rambut lepek milik kembarannya, memperlakukan bagaikan seorang adik atau sebangsanya—perbuatannya mungkin bisa digolongkan psikopat—Setidaknya _masih_ sesuai penghargaan terhadap manusia.  
"Klien-mu sudah memprediksikan hal ini, benar? Kekalahanmu; 'pengorbanan' dariku ATAU darimu, mana saja, diyakininya bakal berakhir sama. Aku SEDANG membayar jaminanmu, bung. Nyawamu, _dammit_!"

"...Pertanyaannya adalah caramu merebut eksistensiku dengan tubuh rusak," ucapnya kembali saat menegakkan badan. "Apa itu tersangkut dengan keperluanmu terhadap keenam _Tsume_-ku, hm?"

Oh ya, tebakannya tentang 'kendali' terhadap keenam _Tsume_-nya berdasarkan berbagai keanehan tipe kekuatan supremasi yang terus berkembang secara tidak lazim. Sementara pengertian "eksistensi" diketahuinya sebagai tekad kembarannya untuk ikut ke dunianya.

Permasalahan mengganjal dari kedua interpretasi: hanya satu yang datang dan satu yang kembali.

Asumsinya tentang ketahanan fisik si _Hitokiri_...

Terlintas bahwa "sebuah mata" mempunyai asupan, terhubung, mempergunakan sumber "di luar oposisi" sesuai cerita dari mimpi rival-nya. Skenario terburuk, acara 'mengumpulkan' ini bagi si pemberi mata merupakan bom waktu untuk menghapus keenam samurai.

Tapi ada sesuatu... kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang. Takkan selesai kalau tidak menjalaninya sendiri, selayaknya penempatan kata "perspektif" di awal adegan bekerja sama melawan orang-orang kelompok yakuza 'Toyotomi'.

"Kukira kau sudah mendengar BANYAK melalui _bug_. Mari kita impaskan, _even_ masih berlaku?" tawarnya dikemudian.

'Masamune' menetapkan fokus, meresapi pancaran determinasi selama saling menilik jendela jiwa.

Dan akhirnya berkomentar, "_Well said_... _Hitto_..." sambil menepis tangan si samurai.

Masamune menangkap pergelangan tangan itu.

"Aku ingin asuransi terhadap si bocah Sanada, juga terhadap keempat samurai lainnya—_FULL_ asuransi—_No seks_, _no drugs_,_ no fucking around_." Poin pertama darinya.  
"Aku juga ingin tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku nanti. Oda Nobunaga di dunia ini atau ada _bad guy_ lainnya. _Spill it_. Aku menghendaki SATU 'nama'." Poin diberikutnya.

Bagi 'Masamune', seandainya 'pilihan' menjadi pertimbangan...

"_No_," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas; menolak pembayaran jaminan dari si samurai.

Lagipula apa buruknya menerima hukuman kedua Oda Nobunaga? Toh dirinya sudah menerima kekalahan. INI pilihannya atas "penyelesaian". Ya, melepaskan 'beban' dan menyingkirkan diri dari lingkaran peran, _selamanya_—Semoga takkan beralih epilog yang sia-sia.

Memperdaya... menggunakan keenam '_Ryuu no Tsume_' sebagai media untuk menguras kekuatan supremasinya sendiri. Dengan begini, Oda Nobunaga si Raja Iblis generasi keenam akan mendapatkan contoh bahwa dirinya tidak bisa dibeli.

"Ahh~ Bagaikan melihat cermin. _How noble_." Apresiasi dari Masamune, lagi-lagi diiringi senyuman sinis.

Tangan yang memegang rahang, kini mendorong tubuh lemah itu ke kubangan air. Dilanjutkan menendang pinggang sehingga si _Hitokiri_ meringkuk memuntahkan darah.

"Aghh-GUH...!"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada belas kasihan saat kaki dijuruskan kembali, kali ini ke perut.

**"BUGH!"**

"NGGHH...!" 'Masamune' mengerang keras seketika punggungnya menggerus potongan-potongan puing akibat efek momentum.

"Dalam dunia hitam, mengasari atau dikasari adalah proyeksi, semacam kebutuhan dan verifikasi..." kata Masamune kala kedua kakinya merangkap... jongkok di atas kembarannya yang menggeliat kesakitan. "Aku yakin kau sangat top di bidangmu."

Berikutnya melemaskan jemari kedua tangan, mengepalkannya erat-erat. "Jadi lihat padaku baik-baik—Wajah dan perawakan kita seperti pinang dibelah dua."

Dan mengayunkan pukulan ke wajah si _Hitokiri_.

**"BUAGH!" **

"Aku ingin kau merasakan," diikuti pukulan kembali.

**"BUGH!"**

"Tidak berdaya," lagi-lagi dibarengi pukulan.

**"BUAGH!"**

"Melihat dirimu sendiri!" tetap pantang berhenti melancarkan pukulan.

**"BUGH!"**

Suara hantaman berpadu kecipak air menggema berulang dalam ruangan... lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi; Masamune benar-benar menyeringai puas melepaskan persona terpendamnya tanpa dihalangi oleh siapapun, sampai otot-ototnya pegal mengayunkan pukulan.

Sedangkan pria yang memilih berperan korban hanya bernafas patah.

_Masih_ menanti.

"MASIH sukar digoyahkan, hm?" pancingnya sambil tangan kirinya menyendok dagu yang melelehkan darah dan mengamati wajah babak-belur bersimbah darah. Entah kenapa, apa yang tampak sekarang memberikan... intrik—Sengatan.

Dari definisi yang tampak...

Raut disana tidaklah terpuruk, melainkan menerima sekaligus... _menantang_—Arogan, juga mengundang dalam arti: tidak ada yang mampu menggenggam seorang Date Masamune.

"Begitu..." gumannya sewaktu maju mengukung. "Kurasa bisa kumengerti kenapa bajingan-bajingan itu terobsesi padamu. Kau terlalu _prodigy_—_Sexy_."

Ibu jari mengelus bibir bawah si _Hitokiri_ yang agak sobek gara-gara tubi-tubi pukulan. "Tapi kau belum pernah mengetes keberuntunganmu dengan _dirimu_ _sendiri_, kan?" bisiknya secara pandangan retrospektif.

Kemudian menjilat darah di ujung bibir itu.

"_Don't_..." 'Masamune' segera memalingkan wajah, namun pria di atasnya lebih memonopoli, memaksa menyaksikan versi dirinya, "Henti..." membuatnya reflek berontak memalang tangan saat beban massa menindih sehingga permukaan lantai retak-retak yang menjadi alas terasa merajam tulang punggungnya.

Di tengah kecipak air yang berloncatan...

Masamune terus mengintimidasi, "Shhhh... Aku mempunyai permainan. Mungkin menguntungkanmu. Mungkin menjerumuskanmu."

Kedua tangannya menjalar ke sepanjang tubuh di bawahnya, memaut pada luka yang terjangkau.

"GA-AHHH!" 'Masamune' memicing serba perih seketika kembarannya memperparah dengan merajamkan baris gigi pada sisi lehernya.

Sesesaat Masamune mengendurkan gigit dan membasuhkan bibirnya pada rahang, proposal tadi digenapkan, "Aku ingin kesempatan. Tergantung konteks-nya; kau... ATAU aku yang menghabisi Oda Nobunaga."

"..." Iris kiri 'Masamune' bergetar atas cara kembarannya beradaptasi memakai citranya, dijiplak semudah digubah dan dikembalikan tepat di muka. Malah melampaui batas relevansi—Tidak disangkanya mulut itu bakal singgah ke mulutnya di sela kontroversi.

"...m-MMMMFF!"

Sejujurnya Masamune sungguh kesal merekayasa diri, menghayati begini terhadap... uh, apa sebutannya untuk _doppelganger_ yang hidup dan sebajingan dirinya? _Alter ego_? Apalah!

Sejauh terdapat ketidakselarasan otak dengan indera pengecap, TIDAK PERNAH ada kata "tidak" untuk mengabaikan tantangan kala lidahnya memasuki, seiring saliva berona darah merasuk hambar dalam rongga mulutnya.

Mereka berdua pernah berkontak mulut sebatas 'transfusi'. INI ide si _Hitokiri_ beserta dunia _madness_ yang meluluh-ratakan pembahasan. Jikapun secara intensional harus berlaku _persistent bastard_... Sudah kepalang basah, kan? Sekalian terjun bukan situasi besar, _baginya_.

"...MM-nhh-" 'Masamune' pun memejam lelah; menyeka lidah milik lawan mainnya tanpa resonansi ritme. Sementara segi kesamaan jasmani menjatuhkan implikasi jauh di bawah level menstimulasi—INI seakan melayani gravitasi seksual dari... dirinya sendiri.

Menjijikkan?

JELAS.

Tapi disinilah dorongan untuk kembali pada 'permainan', yaitu pertaruhan _fifty_-_fifty_. Dengan mencari jalan keluar melalui induksi, pilihan ini terjadi tersebab dirinya sebagai _Hitokiri_... tidaklah sendiri.

Dan interaksi dari kombinasi 'dua' beserta _mereka_, para pencipta distorsi...

Sebentar lagi...

_Sebentar lagi_.

...

..

.

Di dekat 'arena'...

Yukimura melihat ke Mouri dan ke 'Chosokabe' secara bergantian.

Berhubung persoalan campur-aduk listrik yang bergelung dasyat, inisiatifnya adalah berusaha melerai dengan mengambil jalan tengah. "Mouri-_dono_! Chosokabe-_dono_!" serunya sambil membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman si bajak laut. "Ieyasu-_dono_ pasti menunggu, ayo!"

...Berbarengan di detik '_Ryuu no_ _Tsume'_ mendadak menghujam jatuh bak meteor.

"SANADA YUKIMURA!" teriak _Sparrow_ saat pemuda berambut ekor itu berlari duluan menuju parkiran luar tanpa mengetahui bahwa petir-petir mulai terbawa oleh dampak. "_Shit_, bocah itu! _Dokuganryuu_ akan membunuhku kalau dia sampai lecet!"

Atas kejadian tidak terduga ini, terpaksa memutuskan memilih kekhawatiran terdekat; menggandeng tangan kiri Mouri, "MOURI!" membawa pria itu untuk bergegas menjauh dari kualitas kekacauan yang tidak mungkin dapat dikategorikan ringan.

"..." Motonari sendiri tidak berharap memprediksikan tingkat kerusakan yang bakal terjadi tersebab pengaruh tanda kepemilikan, semenjak kedua _Dokuganryuu_ merupakan biang onar. Mereka takkan bisa menghindar tanpa kekuatan supremasi serupa.

Sejelasnya, _Wakakitora_ cukup bodoh bagi kontekstualnya.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memicu...?!'_ Otaknya sungguh berpikir keras seketika keenam _Tsume_ menghantam daratan.

**"BLAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" **

Motonari berakhir menoleh ke pautan gandeng.

_'Chosokabe...'_

Kentalnya memori tentang pria yang getol mengikrarkan perseteruan 'rival', mengangkat sebuah 'alasan'—Jati dirinya sebagai samurai. Lagipula '_The Ripper_' tadi membeberkan profil dan _patern_ antara rival. Relasi _Dokuganryuu_ dan _Wakakitora_ merupakan bukti nyata.

Saat puing-puing beraneka ragam ukuran diikuti ombak air terdorong dengan kecepatan tinggi keluar radius 'arena'...

"...!" _Sparrow_ terkejut saat pria di sebelahnya menarik kerah jaketnya, otomatis menghentikannya demi meletakkan atensi dan...

Membelalak saat Mouri maju merapatkan bibir pada bibirnya.

...

..

.

Di sisi Yukimura...

"W-whoah...!" Menyaksikan badai kerusakan yang menggerus kencang, bahkan menguak derasnya guyuran hujan... Tentu saja kedua tangannya reflek diangkat ke depan wajah untuk melindungi diri dari terpaan.

Anehnya, setelah memejam dan mempersiapkan mental selama hitungan detik, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang... menghantamnya.

_'Eh..?'_ Yukimura pun membuka kedua mata dengan ragu.

Di luar dugaan...

Terdapat aliran energi hijau kalem mirip tembok, mengelilinginya, juga menahan rusuhnya badai tadi. Medan perlindungan ini dikenalnya sebagai '_Heki_'—_Hajiki Te 'Heki'_—Milik Mouri Motonari!

Spontan saja menoleh mencari asal-muasal 'perlindungan' dan tertegun menyaksikan momen intimasi antara... rival? "Ehhh...?" Agak syok mengetahui bahwa kedua pria itu memiliki... cerita. Tidakkah ini... _happy ending_?

Sayangnya sekelumit pemikiran tentang _Dokuganryuu_ adalah problema sekaligus dilema.

Dan _disana_...

Dalam seputar tonggak-tonggak pedang beserta aliran-aliran petir biru yang sesekali menghalangi pandangan...

Sebuah bentang lukisan naga hitam besar tiba-tiba tercetak pada daratan secara horisontal, berpusat pada gereja. Sekali lagi anehnya, meski penampakan 'segel' tersebut sesuai versi pembukaan dari '_Jumping Jack Breaker_' milik rival-nya...

Gambar naga hitam itu bergerak—Timbul menyeruak keluar!

...

..

.

Motonari segera memutus ciuman dan menstabilkan kekuatan supremasi yang berhasil dibangkitkannya melalui... imitasi; _memang_ bukan intimasi dikarenakan memakai si bajak laut sebagai pengunci imajinasi. Ya, kontradiksi dikarenakan 'intimasi' tidak pernah terhitung dalam kamusnya—TIDAK dengan seorang Chosokabe Motochika yang mana saja!

_'Kini kumengerti mengapa Tokugawa Ieyasu mengandalkan jalinan,_ _juga kenapa bidak "Raja" menjadi incaran. Hmph. Dengan perseteruan kedua Dokuganryuu, kurasa Hideyoshi sudah memenangkan perebutan. Menarik.'_ Konklusi dari benaknya.

Sedangkan _Sparrow_ memandang tidak berkedip pada tembok kasat mata yang terlihat... indah.

Walau berupaya mendalami apapun perlakuan Mouri tadi, INI adalah Mouri Motonari yang tidak dikenalnya. Sama halnya terhadap 'Mouri' yang dulunya hidup di dunia ini.

"Ironi..." desah Motonari sambil membuang wajah.

"Aku takkan menjawabnya," celetuk _Sparrow_ dengan intonasi mengambang, sedikit salah tingkah sewaktu mengingat versi ciuman tadi... bagaimana keunikan Mouri yang dingin, namun menyihir.  
"Tapi _congrats_ untukmu atas... kekuatanmu..." tambahnya disertai sikap _gentleman_, diharapkan menyelesaikan perasaan anyar selain bagi '_The Ripper'—_Mungkin sekalian bagi _Danna_-nya yang baru-baru ini menjadi bahan eksploitasi pribadi.

Ugh, tidakkah ini... kompleks?

_Sparrow_ pun memijati pelipis. _'Entah kenapa aku merasa tertekan...'_ pikirnya.

"Itu..." ucap Motonari tanpa memperdulikan pernyataan "_congrats_" ataupun wajah galau si bajak laut, sepanjang mengamati bentuk naga hitam yang merebak dari permukaan horisontal 'segel'.

...

..

.

Getaran gempa merusak pondasi dalam ruangan gereja. Disusul aliran-aliran petir biru yang sedaritadi termanifes dari tubuh si _Hitokiri_, menyambar liar dalam ruangan... mencabik bata dan beton.

Guguran puing-puing diacuhkan oleh Masamune.

Kesibukannya tetap berkutat fase kontak mulut, kini sedang menuntaskan ciuman bersama sedikit sentuhan _agony_; melulurkan ujung lidah pada bibir atas pria di bawahnya dan meresapi perasaan _glory_ atas umpan yang diterima.

Walau diketahuinya, 'pengorbanan' dari sisinya akan berujung petaka—Siapa yang mau mempercayai pria manipulatif semacam si _Hitokiri_?

"Seperti ini...?" tanyanya dikemudian, sesudah mengambil sedikit jarak. Dan ITU bukanlah pertanyaan; cukup kebulatan tekad.

'Masamune' menjawab pasif, "Heh... mana kutahu..."

"Ya-ya," desah Masamune sambil meraba-raba jas kenaan lawan bicaranya. Begitu menemukan pak rokok beserta pematik api yang basah, rokok diambilnya sebatang dari pak dan filter diselipkan ke bibir.

"Aku terkadang lupa kalau kekuatanmu di-_remote_ oleh si Oda keparat," lanjutnya tidak kalah pasif saat pematik api dinyalakan berkali-kali dan berkali-kali juga yang keluar dari gesekan batu api cuma percik-percik api.  
"_Trick_ or _Treat_, huh? Tch. Seperti film murah bergenre horor khas remaja Amerika. Tahu, kan? Sekelompok anak muda bermain sebuah mantra untuk kesenangan, berakhir kekacauan saat salah seorang dari mereka ternyata memiliki tujuan. Setelahnya, adegan tersisa cuma fenomena, kejar-kejaran, tubuh-tubuh seksi dimutilasi. Moral dari cerita? _Well_,_ shits happens_."

Lalu menggerutu ke pematik api yang tidak bisa menyala dan melempar benda kecil itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau harus menonton _Crime Scene Investigation_... sekali-kali..." tanggapan 'Masamune' untuk pengandaian "moral" tadi.

"_Touché_," datar Masamune. "Mentang-mentang pekerjaanmu detektif."

"Hmph... Setidaknya dalam miniseri... _bad guy_ selalu tertangkap... atau mati._ Cliché_..." balas si _Hitokiri_.

Masamune membuang sebatang rokok tadi ke air, memandang benda itu mengambang terbawa arus. "Dan mereka _tetap_ meninggalkan misteri." Apresiasinya terhadap profil "_bad guy_" ditujukan bagi pria di bawahnya.

Kemudian menghela nafas panjang, menutup alur _chick-flick _dengan pertanyaan epilog, "Hei. _Last shot_?"

'Masamune' mengalihkan pandangan ke lubang besar pada kubah, dimana pemandangan langit semerah Neraka berada. Bagi mata terkutuknya, terdapat perbedaan ilustrasi atas penjabaran 'merah' dan 'Neraka'.

Oh ya, ITU adalah gerbang.

Saat mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah kata sebagai sahutan "_last shot_"...

**"WROOOOOOOOHHHH!"**

Gemuruh terlebih dahulu menyela, menutupi apapun suara.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan saat gambaran naga hitam membuka mulut dari bawah mereka, menerjang lurus—Meraup mereka berdua.

Dan Masamune mengerang keras seketika kekuatan di luar deskripsi terasa menelannya sejalan arus dari makhluk yang melesat terbang... membawa bagian terpenting dari dirinya.

Ya, jiwanya...

_Tersedot_.

* * *

**[][][]**

* * *

Efek ledakan dasyat serupa kilat raksasa menembus kumpulan-kumpulan awan kelabu dan menguak cakrawala.

60 detik bagi sang naga hitam menemukan batas dan pudar.

Keenam bilah pedang '_Ryuu no Tsume_' hancur berkeping-keping seiring formasi 'segel' menghilang dari pandangan, tergantikan sinar-sinar mentari yang menembus kumpulan awan kelabu dan hujan perlahan... mereda.

Begitu runtun anomali berhenti total...

Yang tertinggal hanyalah... senyap.

...

..

.

Yukimura tidak melewatkan sedikitpun kejadian; langsung berlari keluar tembok perlindungan dan memanjat tumpukan-tumpukan puing yang terbentuk akibat efek blokade dari '_Heki_' milik Mouri.

"Masamune—"

Langkahnya terhenti seketika melihat gereja yang hancur total. Semuanya sekacau pemandangan lahan yang habis terkena bom, nyaris rata.

"MASAMUNE-_DONO_!" Berlari tergopoh-gopoh, cekat menjauhkan puing-puing besar. "MASAMUNEEE!" teriaknya kembali, berharap suaranya dapat mencapai puing-puing terbawah, berulang kali, selama kesibukannya mencari tanpa perduli jemari beserta kedua telapak tangannya lecet dikarenakan menggali dan terkena sisi-sisi puing.

Tidak sekali pencariannya berujung pada bagian-bagian anggota tubuh orang yang berserakan terpisah-pisah, bahkan yang ditemukannya rata-rata sudah tidak lagi berbentuk.

"MASAMUNEEE!" Yukimura tidak berhenti menggali.

Di lain sisi...

Sejalan Motonari menon-aktifkan '_Heki_'...

_Sparrow_ tidak mau mendiskusikan lebih jauh pada Mouri, baik tentang ancaman verbal soal "kepala", ciuman tadi, ataupun pembahasan situasi ini. Tokugawa Ieyasu lebih diutamakannya sewaktu buru-buru pergi menuju tempat parkir yang terletak di luar area gereja.

...Hanya untuk menemukan sebuah mayat yang tergeletak—Seorang wanita bertubuh molek dengan paras cantik yang dikenalnya sebagai 'Nouhime'.

_'Nouhime... Astaga...'_ desah benaknya saat mengecek wanita malang itu. Bisa terlihat adanya memar-memar bekas aksi pergumulan di beberapa bagian kulit yang terekspos, kemungkinannya berasal dari Tokugawa Ieyasu._  
'Setidaknya satu permasalahan berkurang...'_ Tapi dengan kematian 'Nouhime', apa yang akan dilakukan oleh 'Oda Nobunaga' kalau mengetahui—Sebentar, coret itu. Pertanyaannya di detik ini: dimana pemuda yang bernama Tokugawa Ieyasu?

Melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar, sama sekali tidak tampak tanda-tanda kehadiran siapapun.

"Sial..." dengusnya, berpraduga bahwa terdapat pihak lain yang berpartisipasi. ITU menghubungkan sangkut-paut kehadiran 'Takenaka Hanbei'. _'Mungkinkah si Saru—'_

Mendadak dari jalanan besar, suara iring-iringan sirene polisi terdengar.

"Bagus, sekarang mereka. Benar-benar waktu yang tepat..." desisnya secara dramatis.

_Sparrow_ bergegas menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya, memerintahkan agar mengatur urusan mengalihkan beserta persiapan menjemput menggunakan helikopter. Juga menyempatkan mengirim sebuah surel ke alamat surel milik '_The Ripper_'. Kemudian berlari kecil menuju kedua samurai untuk mengabarkan kedatangan polisi.

Sementara itu...

...

..

.

**"SRAAAKKK!" **

"...!" Yukimura menatap celah dari tumpukan-tumpukan beton yang barusan dibongkar paksa, dimana sebuah tangan sedang menjulur keluar mengais pegangan.

"MASAMUNE-_DONO_!" serunya tanpa banyak memastikan; menangkap tangan tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat bahwa dirinya merespon, "Aku disini! MASAMUNE-_DONO_!" seraya mendorong puing-puing yang menahan, memberikan kelegaan ruang bergerak bagi tubuh yang terperangkap.

"Aku disini!"

Teriakan bertema motivasi meluncur tanpa berhenti, memastikan si pemilik tangan mendengarnya selama tangan sepasangnya menyingkirkan bebatuan. Dan kedua matanya melebar penuh kelegaan mendapati sosok pria berpenutup mata hitam pada mata kanan... tengah menarik diri sekaligus menghentakkan sebagian lempeng tembok untuk melapangkan.

Saat sosok Date Masamune terbebas secara utuh, Yukimura menyambutnya—Memeluk badan berhiaskan ragam luka tersebut.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi... Aku takkan membiarkanmu jatuh lagi..." utaraannya meluncur setengah terisak.

Sedangkan sang rival merilekskan diri dalam kukung kedua tangan si pemuda.

Cahaya mentari pagi ramah dan menenangkan. Sisa-sisa mendung terpapar pada lapangnya biru dan angin sepoi-sepoi lembut membawa udara lembab sehabis hujan seiring kehangatan dekap.

Mereka berdiam beberapa lama—_Terlalu_ lama.

"Masamune... _dono_?"

Panggilan dari si pemuda menjadikan sang rival mendesah panjang kala membalas pelukan dengan arti 'menyesuaikan'.

Dan terlewat dari pengamatan... mata kiri itu, mata kiri beriris kuning; pupil bulat mengembang dan menciut cukup lama seolah menstabilkan fokus indera pengelihatan.

Yukimura berakhir mengendurkan peluk tersebab minusnya tanggapan kalimat. Sorot kedua matanya disisirkan ke celah tempat dirinya menemukan rival-nya tadi. "Masamune-_dono_, aku tidak melihat—"

Namun sang rival membukamnya dengan ciuman.

"Ma-nhh-..." Yukimura tidak berkutik tepat merasakan curahan perasaan seakan... kerinduan, sebagaimana cara sentuhan mendominasi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Walau lidahnya tidak kuasa berlaku responsif dan menanggapi...  
"M-Masa-mm-..." Jemari kedua tangannya meremas bahu rival-nya, memohon jeda atas konsiderasinya yang terpecah untuk keadaan pria yang pernah meninggalkan macam-macam momen pada memori-nya semasa memijak di dunia ini.

_'Aku tidak melihat DIA...'_ pikirnya. _'Dimana DIA...?'_

"Shhh..." bisik sang rival, berlanjut mencium kembali.

"Masamune-_dono_, s-seben-..." Yukimura berusaha menyetop rangkaian ciuman. Sedangkan rival-nya memegang kedua sisi wajahnya, menyatukan pandangan lurus.

"Dimana... Masamune-_dono_ yang berasal dari dunia ini...?" tanyanya, berhati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan rival-nya sewaktu menyampaikan rasional, "Para yakuza mengincar kepalanya dan kita membutuhkannya untuk mencari Mitsunari-_dono_..."

"Lupakan _dia,_" kata sang rival sembari membasuhkan bibirnya pada bibir si pemuda. "Lihat padaku, _seorang_."

"..." Yukimura pun terpaku atas untaian kata familiar—_Terlalu_ familiar.

Dan sang rival menghibahkan kelembutan tidak terbilang, "_Aku_ disini."

Sebelum Yukimura membalas sepatah kata, pria berwajah tampan itu sudah menekankan barisan kata.

"_Let's go home_..."

...Disertai senyum se-elegan khas _Hitokiri_ _Dokuganryuu_ saat melanjutkan,

"_Yuki_."

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Eh-eh, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua Dokuganryuu? *Tertawa*_**

**_Terima kasih untuk review-nya. *Hugs Ruruichi, htr05, Widi Orihara, Velly, Mrs Panda, Tsuki-chan, Kaien-Arknard juga para pembaca sekalian* Terima kasih juga untuk Hamote Kiika beserta kalian yang sudah memfav cerita ini. *Hugs*_**

**_Ruruichi_****_: Terima kasih dah baca. Hahahahaha. Hooh, keindahan yang tragis. Dan chapter ini lumayan tragis. *Yahhh*  
Buahahahaha 'Mouri' terlihat sabar kok, cuma dia kebanyakan pakai kata-kata kiasan saja. *Gosok-gosok dagu*  
Entahlah nie si 'Hideyoshi' tahu-tahu saja numpang lewat. Hehehehehehe._**

**_Htr05_****_: Hooh si 'Mouri'. Tapi ngebayangin 'Mouri' pake gaya Zura dan rambling seberat itu—Eh, bentar, salah fandom. *Lho*  
Aduh, adegan 'rokok' masih kurang nih. Jujur, writer-nya juga penasaran dengan Masamune-selfcest. *Ngakak* Tapi tenang, 'anu-anu' di-cut sampai adegan ciuman. *Syalalalala~* (Ketawan kalo writer-nya ngebayangin fandom sebelah. *Eits*)_**

**_Widi Orihara_****_: Hohohoho. Tujuan Oda sejujurnya agak merancukan. *Lirik Oda* _**

**_Velly_****_: Ahahahaha 'Mouri'.  
Maaf harus menyingkirkan 'Nouhime'. *Sujud*  
Ah ya, p-30 sniper kelas berat. Memang sarap si 'Masamune' bisa bertahan padahal dah kena telak di dada, namun memang begitu adanya semenjak tubuhnya 'terikat'. *Ahak-ahak* Mari kita salahkan efek supernatural yang terbawa dalam kisah ini. *Ngakak*_**

**_Mrs Panda_****_: Terima kasih. :)  
Hehehehe benar-benar. Toh tetep 'Yukimura' yang dapat hatinya 'Masamune', begitu juga dengan pasangan rival DateSana. *Ehem* Sayangnya, konflik tampaknya takkan berhenti dengan mudah setelah chapter ini~ *Bersiul*_**

**_Tsuki-chan_****_: Hayo siapa yang meninggal—Eh. Ahahahahaha._**

**_Kaien-Arknard_****_: Ah ya, benar. Oda itu rubah. Wkakakakaka kamu-'Motonari'-Aniki. Hehehehehe, memang sulit bahasa dia... *Tendang 'Motonari'*  
Buahahahaha 'Hideyoshi', saya tidak mau bayangin segede apa pistolnya. *Kacau*  
Eaaa... Masamune-selfcest dan 'anu-anu'. *Ngikik* Tapi sudah diperdalam kisah mereka. *Uhuk* (Tenang, writer-nya juga pervert kok. Itu pengakuan~)_**

**_Oke, kisah di chapter ini dipastikan merusak prosentase dari segalanya dan ending tidak dapat lagi ditentukan. *Tertawa penuh misteri*  
Baiklah, mari kita biarkan para karakter yang memutuskannya sendiri._**

**_Chapter selanjutnya:_**

**_Sekigahara telah terbuka. Siapakah yang menanti disana? Karena 'dua' selalu berpenghujung pada konsistensi 'pengorbanan' dan 'pengkhianatan' serupa. Pertanyaannya: DIA._**

**_Hint_****_: "Pain & Gain"_**


	23. Se7en

**Se7en.**

* * *

"Kenapa ..."

Yukimura gemetar—bukannya takut, melainkan serupa keraguan yang menyesaki dada layak bukti prasangka.

Semakin lama otaknya bekerja mendeskripsikan apa yang berada di depan mata, segalanya terasa berputar melenceng sedemikian berbeda.

_Pegangan_.

_Kepastian_.

_Kenyataan_.

Bahkan selusin cerminan lain untuk berkelit dari ingatan familier,

_"Jika aku memakai penutup mata model kasa dan bergaya serupanya,  
bisakah KALIAN membedakanku dengannya?!"_

Pertanda sudah tersirat; kini tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat.

Yukimura tidak yakin, tapi menurutnya dia harus bicara.

"Kenapa kamu harus menampilkan DIA seperti lelucon? Ini tidak lucu, Masamune-_dono_." Jemarinya mengepal erat, meresapi kualitas pedih dari deret kuku yang merajam kulit agar membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk—atau setidaknya itu yang diharapkan kesadarannya sebagai pelarian.

Sayangnya, sang rival tetap menanggapi bak permainan.

"Kau membela _diriku_. _Cute_."

... Serupa krisis jati diri.

Yukimura menggelengkan kepala karena sulit menerima, apalagi terus-menerus terperangkap di persimpangan _dua—_dan selalu dua pilihan yang sama.

Selagi memaksakan diri berdiri, ketetapan untuk memilih kali ini disingkirkan.

"Yuki,"

Tapi pria di depannya cepat menangkap tangannya, menahannya dalam jangkauan.

"Kumohon, Masamune-_dono_," pintanya diambang kebingungan, "sudah tidak bisa kumengerti kenapa dunia ini menjadi tempat untuk kamu dan aku mengawali arti 'cinta'. Ataupun kenapa kamu dan _dia_ harus saling bersitegang untuk urusan ego yang senada. Aku _pun_ lelah berulang kali menyesuaikan transisi perasaan terhadap _dua_. Jika kamu berbuat begini untuk menjauhkanku dengan dalih melindungi ..."

Lalu memejam pedih saat jemari tangan rival-nya mengendurkan pegangan seakan membenarkan kalimatnya tentang "menjauhkan".

Dan itu ...

_Menyakitkan_.

Yukimura pun berjalan mundur mengambil jarak tanpa kelanjutan kata.

"Yuki, ayolah. Apakah _dua_ selalu membutuhkan alasan?" kata sang rival yang mengimbangi berdiri.

Namun selama detik demi detik ayunan langkah, Yukimura sedang mempercayakan instuisi pada hati untuk menyingkap kebenaran _siapa_ pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

... Bagaimana jemari lawan bicaranya menuruni pergelangan tangannya.

_"Ini..."  
"Pengorbanan versi-ku... agar mereka tidak lagi mengulang kehidupan yang sama... seperti kau dan aku."_

... Berlanjut telapak tangannya.

_"Ya, kurasa memang tidak masalah jika aku harus mati malam ini. Toh aku bersamamu, itu sudah merupakan hadiah bagiku."_

... Kemudian satu per satu kelima jarinya.

_ "Kalau begitu aku akan merantaimu."_

Kutat kalimat demi kalimat lama yang terimplan dalam memori membuat air matanya mengalir kembali, sebabnya nama panggilan "Yuki" mendominasi dan kenyataannya ...

Jemari itu tidak berhenti walau telah mencapai penghujung jari.

... Hingga berakhir melepaskan kontak pautan.

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuki."

Terus menggulirkan perbandingan.

_ "...aku mencintaimu, Sanada Yukimura."_

Sementara garis senyum terpapar di wajah Date Masamune, sekejap saja membekukan semua perasaan Yukimura tepat kelanjutan untaian kata dari mulut yang sama,

"... _But I lied_."

Memicu puncak kepenatan.

Yukimura langsung membuka kedua mata seiring api berkobar pada kepal kedua tangannya. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya seketika melesat dengan hunus tinju '_Koen_' sebagai reaksi terakhir dari limit emosi.

Namun sang rival mudah menepisnya dan membalas pukulan menggunakan kekuatan dorong telapak tangan ke dagunya.

**"BUAGH!" **

Alhasil kepala Yukimura terdongkrak.

"Gah!"

Sebelum erangannya pudar, pria itu menangkap wajahnya bersama tekanan kuat menghantamkan kepalanya ke daratan.

**"BRAKK!"**

Tanpa ampun.

...

..

.

_Sparrow_ baru saja datang.

... Berakhir terkejut menyaksikan campuran butiran-butiran lumpur beserta air bekas genangan hujan yang bermuncratan deras di udara, dimana dalam pusat perhatian ... _Dokuganryuu_ sedang melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap si bocah Sanada.

Serius terang-terangan menghajar.

"_Wha_—

Ucapannya berhenti waktu mengetahui Mouri HANYA berdiri bak penonton.

"_What the fuck_!" geramnya sambil berlari. "OI!" serunya segera, juga menyenggol Mouri—SENGAJA mendorong, mengesisikan pria berperawakan ramping semampai itu secara isyarat: _Kenapa kau tak melakukan sesuatu?!_

Sekilas bertemu pandang akibat perlakuan bajak laut itu ...

Motonari tidak mengindahkan apapun karena sibuk memperhatikan; dipercayanya ada beberapa hal yang dapat dimengerti dari situasi sepasang rival disana.

Ya, lihat saja perangai 'baru' si _Dokuganryuu_ sesudah anomali tadi merujuk pada _satu_ yang berada.

Apakah _itu_ akting untuk menipu? Ataukah _itu_ memang _Dokuganryuu _palsu?

Sedangkan kisah _disana _...

...

..

.

Masamune menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah si pemuda dan mengamati lelehan darah yang mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidung pemuda itu.

"Ah ya, sori. Aku lupa," ucapnya sepasif menyeka leleh darah yang mencapai bibir atas disana, "aku sudah membuangmu, benar?"

Yukimura tersengal berat akibat efek benturan yang perihnya ampun-ampun, menjalar sampai jahitan di perutnya. Perih, ya. Sebabnya termasuk mengacaukan kendali motorik di sekujur tubuh.

Paling tidak panca indera masih berfungsi baik.

Terlebih hatinya. Walau metafora, dia benar-benar terluka oleh tingkah kedua pria yang disayanginya karena satunya pergi darinya tanpa bicara dan satunya kembali untuk memaksanya menerima realita.

Yang mana saja, akhir tersisa baginya tetap sama.

_Pahit_.

Yukimura pun menggeratkan baris gigi atas kebodohannya berlaku egois demi "dua". Inilah hasil yang didapatnya, kehilangan keduanya, _sekaligus_.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, benar?

"Hn," datar Masamune sambil menggeleng seolah rona marah bercampur kalut yang tergambar pada wajah lawan bicaranya dianggap sebatas canda. "Pulanglah ke ninja-mu, _kid_. Kau tak dibutuhkan disini."

... Sembari berpaling tanpa meninggalkan simpati dan berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Namun tangan Yukimura cekat mencengkeram salah satu kaki rival-nya sehingga langkah itu berhenti.

"Kembalikan padanya," ucapnya dengan susah payah bangun merangkak; air mata terus meleleh seiringnya, "KEMBALIKAN TUBUHNYA! Kumohon!"

Masamune menoleh.

"Tubuh-_nya_? Kau yakin, _kid_?" tanyanya sambil memasang tampang manipulatif.

Berikutnya melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka _hasil_ _karyanya_.

"Oke, tebakan yang relevan." Masamune mengucap kembali memakai intonasi dramatisir, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk penutup mata kanannya pakai telunjuk, "karena _eyepatch_ ini, 'kan?"

Yukimura sesaat menautkan kedua alis, rautnya ragu.

Akan tetapi, menilik _persamaan_ perihal pertanyaan si bajak laut ke rival-nya,

_"Setidaknya kau tahu APA yang paling diinginkannya darimu."_

... Terhadap pernyataan rival-nya sewaktu di mobil 'Mitsunari',

_"Aku tidak tahu kemampuan Otani Yoshitsugu yang berada di dunia ini.  
Tapi JIKA Otani Yoshitsugu yang berada di dunia sana bisa mengirim jiwa Sasuke melewati perbatasan dimensi..."_

"Jiwa," jawabnya untuk menjauhkan keterkaitan "_eyepatch_" baik pada tebakan versinya di awal tadi beserta alih-alih asumsi dari kalimat rival-nya barusan.

_Tapi, benarkah Otani Yoshitsugu di dunia ini yang membantu DIA melakukan pertukaran jiwa? _Yukimura harus berpikir dua kali karena benar-benar tidak mengerti. _Kalau begitu, dimana letak keterlibatan Oda Nobunaga si Kumichou kelompok yakuza Oda yang memberikan "satu mata"?_

Sementara Masamune semakin eskpresionis.

"Menarik. Tapi inti yang kau cari: _dimana_, benar?" katanya, memutarkan topik bak sesi diskusi ala terapi, "mungkin _dia_ berada dalam tubuh ini, mungkin _dia_ berada dalam tubuhku. Atau ..."

Kalimat digantung begitu saja waktu membalik badan menghadap lawan bicaranya.

... _Menanti_ jawaban.

_Atau...? _Kalau itu Yukimura tidak mampu menjawabnya. Tindakan desperasi yang ada di detik ini sekedar mengulur waktu, karena trivial:

_"Hanya ada satu yang datang. Sudah pasti, satu yang kembali."_

Sedangkan pemikiran barunya ...

Mengingat cerita 'Mitsunari',

_"...dia benar-benar pandai dalam bertaktik relevan, mampu mempermainkan verbal dalam alur baik manis maupun sarkastis, juga selalu mampu menghabisi lawan-lawannya dalam ketenangan meski otaknya sekacau seorang junky yang lagi high.  
Oh ya, dia perokok, pemadat, fetish dengan tingkah masochist, sekaligus bisa memasang banyak topeng dengan berbagai tema dimana saja dan dengan siapa saja. Sangat 'armed and dangerous' dalam segala bidang."_

Ditambah kesimpulan rival-nya,

_"Dunia ini seperti kaca, merefleksikan 'sisi lain' dari masing-masing pribadi di dunia kita, Yukimura." _

Jika dihubung-hubungkan ...

Patokannya adalah _dua_, yaitu pemilik kekuatan supremasi pemberian berhadapan dengan pemilik kekuatan supremasi alami—secara tidak langsung Date Masamune "memicu" level 'Date Masamune' yang berada di dunia ini.

Berarti "mengembangkan" sama saja berpokok "menyetarakan" kedua versi kekuatan supremasi dan membuahkan metode "pertukaran".

_Tunggu, mungkinkah jiwa Masamune-dono berada di tubuh ... DIA?_ Praduganya. _Ya, tubuh DIA tidak ada. Berarti kata "atau" pun juga tidak ada. Memang tidak relevan kalau dalam satu tubuh terdapat dua jiwa!_

Disitulah terbesit ...

_Tadi bukankah Mouri-dono mengkhawatirkan keenam pedang rival-ku, juga menyebutkan tentang portal—KEMANA?_

Sedikit titik terang memforsir konklusi baru.

Seandainya dirinya mau mengikuti perkataan _Oyakata_-_sama_, kembaran Takeda Shingen yang pernah hidup di dunia ini...

_"Karena pria itu terpaut hati padamu; kau sebagai pengganti Yukimura, anak didikku...  
Aku mengharapkanmu agar menuntunnya, sebelum—"_

"Bawa aku," tawar Yukimura. "Rantai aku. Date Masamune yang kukenal akan kulupakan—APAPUN akan kulakukan untukmu, _seorang_."

Masamune terdiam beberapa saat.

"_Kid_," ujarnya kemudian, sambil jongkok menghapus jejak air mata di pipi pemuda itu, "hei, tak menangkap signal-ku? Aku _hanya_ memakai; mengorupsi porsi _naïve_-mu, mempergunakanmu sebagai pelampiasan dan terapi seks, juga menusukmu agar kepalamu dapat kuserahkan pada Ieyasu si _Kumichou_ kelompok yakuza Tokugawa. Aku memberimu se-_bucket_ mawar biru bukannya tanpa alasan; itu kesanku untuk _kita_, _love-story_ yang epik. _You see_?"

"... Tapi kuakui, aku _memang_ merindukanmu—SANGAT," imbuhnya kala menyendok rahang lawan bicaranya, "sayang kau sudah menolakku dan membuang kesempatan _kita_ untuk memulai, bahkan berkali-kali."

Lalu memegang tangan yang menahan kakinya dan memelintirnya perlahan penuh pengertian komando agar jemari tersebut mengendurkan cengkeraman.

"Jadi menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, sebelum kupatahkan tanganmu." Masamune berkata sinis; itu ancaman maksimal, bukan gertakan.

Yukimura sendiri berharap tidak mendengarnya.

Masalahnya _kini _...

Apa yang berada di depan mata berlawanan dengan semua "pengakuan" tadi.

Karena _topeng_ di wajah tampan itu...

_"Dia adalah seorang polisi, detektif yang menyamar, pintar memanipulasi, dan ambisius.  
Setidaknya minimal dia dan Kasuga sudah bertukar kata selama semalam sebelum dini hari."_

_"FUCK! Dia mendengar semua pembicaraan kita!"_

_Begitu ..._

Yukimura tengah mencapai pengertian penuh akan "penyelesaian" kasus bertukar ini.

Maka pilihannya ...

"Namaku Sanada Yukimura," sahutnya; sekali ini memberanikan diri melempar dadu pertaruhan bagi lembar terakhir kehidupan rival-nya. Ya, bagi Date Masamune yang dikenalnya, yang entah berada dimana. "Dan kamu harus melangkahi mayatku dulu."

Sedangkan Masamune kontan menghibahkan tatapan kelam membenam dalam kolam iris lawan bicaranya—pada pupil di pusatnya—dimana ilustrasi determinasi teguh terpancar menyesakkan.

"Hehehehee ..."

Kekeh serupa psikopat pun mengalun manis tiba-tiba.

"_Jesus_," ucapnya sambil menyeka rambutnya yang lepek dengan tingkah frustasi, "kenapa tidak ada yang berbeda antara kau dan _dia_, bahkan SEMUA!" Menggeram kesal; PELIK.

Berikutnya berdiri, disertai mengangkat tangan si pemuda, dan—

Menjejakkan kaki ke tangan itu—KERAS!

**"KRAK!"**

Tulang di dalamnya pun patah, menyeruak menyobek daging.

"AARGHHHH!"

Yukimura langsung meringkuk memegangi tangannya yang melelehkan darah segar.

Masamune bertahan pasif, mengacuhkan lengking teriakan kesakitan. Tangan kanannya kini menarik penutup mata kanan dan melemparnya ke tanah tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"_He's gone_, _kid_. _Try me again_, _I'll fuck you inside out_."

Peringatan terakhir darinya sembari berlalu, kedua kakinya terus melangkah berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sayang suara lain menyela.

"HEI!"

... Ditemani suara "klik" semacam pemicu senjata api.

Masamune pun mengangkat alis kirinya saat melihat _siapa_.

"Chousokabe," salamnya bersama intonasi cemooh setelah mengetahui detil berbeda, "_Sparrow_, kurasa. Tampaknya kau nyasar lagi, hm? Dan oh, warna ungu memang cocok untukmu, _little_ _princess_."

"_Cut the crap_, _fucker_!" balas _Sparrow_, tidak bergeming menetapkan poin bidikan pistol _Revolver_-nya selama sesekali pandangan iba melayang ke pemuda yang menjadi korban prior.

_Keparat, padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya ... Inikah "penyelesaian" yang kau inginkan, Dokuganryuu? Menanggalkan titik balik kehidupanmu untuk menghadapi sumber dari permasalahan, SENDIRIAN?! Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa kesempatanku sebagai manusia SANGAT terbatas?!_

Pemikirannya bukan beralasan takut, tapi tugas menjaga _pack_ akan sangat berat dalam situasi ini.

"Kau berada di tubuhnya? Jadi ini rencana _whoah_-mu untuk ikut ke dunia para samurai? Sebagai PARASIT, hah?! Mungkin daripada ganti tubuh, sebaiknya kau ganti kelamin saja!" sinisnya.

Masamune tidak terpancing maupun menghentikan langkah, malah merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memasang tubuh. "_Then_, _do it_! _Let's see if you've got the balls_!" serunya.

"_Fuck you_!" bentak _Sparrow_ dengan kesal.

"_Riiiiiiiiight_~ _kau_ takkan melukaiku," kata Masamune seraya menurunkan kedua tangannya, "karena membunuhku berarti mematikan prosentase _dia_ untuk kembali ke tubuh ini."

Kemudian melepaskan jasnya yang basah dan menyanggahkannya ke pundak. "Cerita yang sama, tragedi yang sama. Setidaknya tubuh ini sempurna untuk memulai bab berbeda." Masamune masih saja menggertak.

Tidak lupa menambahkan, "_perfect_, _ain't I_?"

... Super memanaskan suasana.

"_Not at all_," timpal _Sparrow_, "polisi prefektural sedang kemari. Kupastikan kau se-sel denganku nanti. _I MEAN IT_!"

Masamune tertawa kecil. "_Then_, _what_? _A pirate wannabe wanna have a piece of me_, _hm_? _Ouh scary_~" godanya.

_Sparrow_ mengacungkan jari tengahnya sebagai tanggapan atas ejekan si Monster, lalu menoleh ke Mouri. "Mouri! Tahan monster itu dengan kekuatanmu!" perintahnya.

Untuk sesaat Motonari mendengung pelan dengan ekspresi antara kesal dan lelah, namun berakhir berjalan mendekati bajak laut itu dan—

_Sparrow_ memicing waktu tangan kiri Mouri meraih pipinya, jemari perlahan menjamah dan mengelus kulitnya seakan menyampaikan makna akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijabarkan macam harafiah.

"Chousokabe," ucap Motonari, "jika kamu adalah dia, kupastikan pikiranku mudah menolak apapun yang kamu katakan. Akan tetapi kehadiranmu membuka kekuatan yang kunantikan, maka dari itu kunyatakan ..."

Tepat Mouri maju mendekatkan wajah; dimana bibir kini bersentuh pada bibirnya ... _Sparrow_ pun perlahan agak merunduk memiringkan wajah dan mengecup bibir yang tersuguh mudah.

Sementara Motonari membuka bibirnya seolah celah kesempatan.

Sayang, sudah tersebut berulang kali bahwa intimasi tidak berlaku baginya; ditekankannya bersama utaraan manis yang merupakan kelanjutan kalimat dari sebelumnya,

"... Kepalamu adalah milikku, sampai tugasmu sebagai bidak _Benteng_ tuntas terlaksana."

_Sparrow_ sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi seketika Mouri mengangkat tangan kanan yang memegang stik _baton_ ...

Sekejap—

**"WOOOOOSSHH!"**

Tarian udara berelemen terang merebak di seputar bekas arena, warna hijau tersemat indah sejalan pergerakan angin mengitari area, hingga perlahan diameter putaran menciut dan ...

Jurus itu mendadak mengurung si bajak laut secepat tindakan Motonari melompat mundur selangkah menghindari lingkar jurus.

"He—MOURI!" bentak _Sparrow_, lagi-lagi tidak menyangka bahwa bisa-bisanya Mouri di situasi ini—

Motonari cukup menyahut santai,

"Semua jurus milikku juga berlaku sebagai jebakan dan sanggup berbalik menyerangmu kalau kamu melakukan perlawanan atasku, ataupun melewati pembatas dari radius itu. Anggap kamu beruntung aku tidak membawa senjata standarku karena akan kupastikan memakai jurus _Kinji Te_ '_Baku_' padamu."

... Sangat bermakna ancaman.

"Brengsek kau, Mouri!" maki _Sparrow_, mau tidak mau terpaksa menyarungkan pistol ke belakang celana dan mengambil ponsel semenjak suara sirene polisi telah menggema dimana-mana, diperkirakan sudah mengepung dari berbagai sisi.

Pertanyaannya _sekarang_...

Jika Mouri ber-ide mendukung si _Hitokiri_, berarti bakal jadi insiden besar-besaran dan mengundang perhatian nasional, bahkan internasional. Sebabnya kekuatan para samurai terlalu mencolok.

Ditambah keadaan naas si bocah Sanada?

Juga keadaannya yang terkunci pada satu posisi? Yep, target empuk siapa saja.

Belum problema _Dokuganryuu_ yang saat ini dalam keadaan _Missing_ _In_ _Action_.

_Sial! Kenapa jadi berantakan begini?!_

Opsi tersisa adalah mengatur ulang semuanya, khususnya ...

_Maeda._

Sempat berpikir untuk menghubungi 'Matsu', namun resikonya tidak bisa dikompromi. 'Oichi' HARUS tersembunyi di luar radar karena wanita itu satu-satunya _leverage_ semenjak 'Otani' menjadi tahanan si Monster.

Kandidat berikutnya adalah 'Keiji' yang belum diketahui posisi tepatnya.

Nomor 'Maeda Toshiie' berakhir terpoin sebagai solusi. _Mm-hm. Waktunya menjadikan seorang Mataze si Private Investigator sebagai hero._ Pikirnya.

Sewaktu _Sparrow_ sibuk menelepon...

...

..

.

Masamune melewati tidak jauh dari sisi si bajak laut, batas terluar dari lingkar jurus jebakan milik Mouri.

... Disambung berpapasan dengan Mouri.

"Provokatif," komentar ringkas Motonari mengisi sekilas celah jarak.

Tepat Masamune mendengar, memilih berhenti beberapa langkah membelakangi pengutara kata ...

Motonari meneruskan, "walau mampu memakai _topeng_ seorang _Dokuganryuu_ senormalnya demi kemudahan legalisasi, malah memilih resiko menjadi _target_ kembali akibat membuka indentitas sendiri."

"Lalu apa keuntunganmu dengan mengulas? Terlebih atas penyesuaian _kooperatif_ darimu?" datar Masamune kala menyampingkan badan agar dapat memperhatikan figur elok lawan bicaranya.

Motonari membalas dengan anggun meski sarat arogan,

"Keuntungan? Kooperatif? _Hmph_. Jangan menilai reaksi menggunakan percampuran dua elemen dasar berbeda. Aku berkehendak sebatas mengikuti dampak yang ada, seperti dirimu: Tidak ada yang kebetulan jika menyangkut _aksi_. Lagipula siapa yang menduga?"

Masamune mengangguk tipis, agak _mock_ meski mengiyakan rangkaian kalimat itu.

"Ya, siapa yang menduga," ulangnya saat melangkah kembali, kali ini mendekati Mouri seiring sorot pandangan observasi ditujukan sepanjang kayuh.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu, _Sparrow_ bersamamu _tadi_. Aku juga tahu kau berencana menghidupkan kelompok yakuza milik kembaranmu karena reaksi Hanbei padamu memberikan bukti—jangan duga aku tak mengawasi sekitarku walau sedang bertarung—Pastinya kau sebagai keanggotaan Toyotomi dan aku sebagai keanggotaan Tokugawa—terakhir ..." Jeda sebentar ...

Begitu berhenti di depan Mouri, wajah didekatkan pada sisi wajah pria itu dan bibir membasuh tipis pada telinga disana kala membisik,

"_Don't push your luck, sweetheart_. Aku menolak menjadi bidak _Knight_-mu."

... Mengintimidasi secara kritis.

Itu membuat Motonari melemparkan umpan verbal dengan menyamai intonasi bisik, "pisahkan segi elemen dan kamu akan mendapatkan reaksi terbaik. Itukah sebabnya kamu melukai _Wakakitora_ sebagai tontonan publik? Taktik agar membangun inisiatif?"

Masamune menjauh sambil mengadukan tatapan dengan lawan bicaranya saat menjawab pakai intonasi pelan, nyaris terdengar tulus,

"Karena INI _last shot_ dariku, _untuknya_."

Terdapat penekanan urusan bertema pribadi yang tersemat pada poin "-nya" dalam kata "untuknya". Sungguh, Motonari mengerti benar _siapa_ yang ditunjuk eksklusif; JELAS membangun ulasan mendalam: Apa rencana sang _Hitokiri_?

Waktu Masamune hendak meneruskan langkah—

"Kalau begitu menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika Toyotomi Hideyoshi yang berada di dunia ini berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan supremasi milik bidak _Raja_-mu?" sambung Motonari, mencecar serupa intrik mengancam, bahwa dia pun mengetahui LEBIH dan sanggup membangun oposisi jika terpaksa.

Masamune memejam sejenak, mempertimbangkan karena _partnership_ berarti "beban".

"Dan apa yang bisa kau beri selain hiburan akan partisipasi, hm?" tantangnya kemudian, sekedar mengembalikan umpan verbal.

Sedangkan Motonari tidak perlu mengikutsertakan perasaan beserta alasan kala menyatakan sesuai perlambangan nyata, "_kau_ membutuhkanku, _Hitokiri_."

Karena ...

...

..

.

Begitu mobil-mobil polisi berhenti pada posisi ...

Dua truk baja berhenti mengambil parkir dan sosok-sosok berseragam kesatuan khusus dengan kelengkapan senjata api melompat turun dari kedua truk.

"Hooo! Empat kepala ini seperti lotere, bung!" seru salah satunya.

"Tiga pemimpin yakuza dan satu fokus NPA. Tch," timpal lainnya, "sayang kita disini untuk menjalankan penangkapan tanpa syarat."

"Perintah adalah perintah."

... Seorang pria muda menimbrung kata sambil mengecek M107 senapan _sniper_. Mereka pun menoleh ke sosok yang dikenal sebagai pemimpin unit spesial penanganan terorisme.

"Haruhisa, kudengar ada dua mayat hidup disana? Berita yang tak terlalu mengejutkan, huh?" tanya salah satunya saat membarengi langkah sang pemimpin.

"Jaman sekarang tak ada yang tak mungkin; bisa jadi hasil operasi plastik," sahut 'Haruhisa' tepat mengalungkan senapan tadi ke belakang punggung, "tetap pegang realita dan berikan aku reportasi terakhir dari udara."

Perintah itu segera dijawab oleh lainnya, "beberapa saksi menyebutkan tentang fenomena, _sir_. Seperti naga atau—

"Seorang terluka dan _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ ada disana."

... Seorang dari mereka segera menumpuk jawaban reportasi sejak sang pemimpin menampilkan alis bertaut.

'Haruhisa' pun memberi angguk untuk jawaban kedua, sementara langkah yang dikayuh tidak berhenti hingga perbatasan zona depan gereja dan melihat dua anggota polisi mendorong ranjang berisi tubuh dalam bungkus plastik mayat.

Anak buah yang menjawab soal reportasi pertama tadi langsung menambahkan, "juga istri dari kelompok yakuza Oda, _sir_."

Mendengar itu, tangan spontan menyetop ranjang untuk mengecek kondisi "istri" yang tersebut dalam keanggotaan yakuza Oda, cukup sekilas. Kemudian 'Haruhisa' memberi komando singkat ke anggota-anggotanya,

"Pakai perlengkapan kalian, kita lakukan seperti biasa: bersihkan sampai perimeter terdalam. Pastikan keempat target kita hidup saat kita mengamankan mereka. Sekarang, jalan!"

"_Yes_, _sir_!" seru para anggota seraya mengenakan pelindung kepala dan berlari dalam regu waktu memasuki area parkiran luar gereja.

Sesudahnya, 'Haruhisa' memberi pengarahan pada seorang kapten polisi yang menghampirinya.

"Kalian cukup tangani perimeter terluar. Mereka mungkin akan mendatangkan bala bantuan semenjak keluarga Mouri telah membangun aliansi dengan kelompok yakuza Toyotomi. Dan kau pasti tahu siapa _Lone Wolf_ dari Toyotomi."

"_The Ripper_, huh? Kami bisa menangani itu."

'Haruhisa' memberi angguk atas jawaban tersebut dan mengenakan pelindung kepala, lalu berlari menyusul anggota-anggotanya.

Kapten polisi segera mengkoordinasikan para anak buah, "_Boys_, perimeter terluar sampai bantuan dari NPA pusat tiba!"

...

..

.

Kedatangan unit spesial penanganan teroris yang menyerbu sudah diantisipasi oleh para yakuza anggota gabungan kelompok 'Mouri' dan 'Toyotomi'.

Begitu kontak terjadi, kerusuhan adegan baku-tembak pun tidak terelakkan.

Rentet tembakan berseling acuan-acuan setara komando "_Go_! _Go_! _Go_!" bercampur aduk teriakan-teriakan mengenaskan dari mereka yang terbantai telak oleh panasnya timah peluru, bahkan terkadang bumbung ledakan menggema setelah seruan "_Fire in the hole_!"

Benar-benar mirip medan perang.

Sedangkan beberapa lainnya sukses mematikan ancaman dan mengawal tim medis melalui rute berbeda memasuki halaman gereja berdasarkan panduan dari kolega yang memantau dari helikopter.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ...

Sanada Yukimura ter-_spot_.

Chousokabe _Sparrow_ juga tidak luput karena terpampang diam seperti pajangan.

... Seiring sosok-sosok berpakaian khusus mengelilingi arena berpusat pada Mouri Motonari dan Date Masamune dengan berbagai todongan senjata api.

...

..

.

"JATUHKAN SENJATA DAN TARUH TANGAN KALIAN DI BELAKANG KEPALA!" seru salah satu unit spesial penanganan terorisme.

Suara-suara baku-tembak masih terjadi di beberapa bagian luar arena, tapi mereka tetap fokus pada keempat target.

"_Crap_." _Sparrow_ mendesah lelah sambil menaruh ponsel-nya ke dalam saku, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan meski tahu kondisinya cukup beruntung dalam kukungan "_Hajiki te Heki_" milik Mouri ... Namun orang-orang itu tidak mengetahui dampak efek jebakan berdasarkan keterangan Mouri tadi, benar?

Sedangkan tim medis meminta ijin untuk melihat keadaan Yukimura yang tengah beranjak berdiri terenggah-engah menahan sakit dari tangan kanannya yang patah—tentu diijinkan setelah dikawal oleh dua orang.

Masamune di lain sisi, tidak menaruh itikad tertarik atas apapun selain terhadap Mouri.

"Kau sungguh _pain in the ass_, Mouri." Masamune berkata seraya meraih rambut poni Mouri dan mengapit sejumput, jemari tangan kemudian menelusur turun sepanjang rambut, "baru lima orang yang sukses mengaturku dalam empat tahun terakhir ini dan satu di antaranya adalah wanita; sudah kusingkirkan semua kecuali satu."

Motonari membalas dengan ketenangan mendasar, "pada akhirnya _kita_ pasti sejalan."

Selama pertunjukan itu berlangsung, ultimatum kedua dari orang yang sama terdengar dalam arena.

"KAMI ULANGI, KALIAN BERDUA, AMBIL JARAK DAN TARUH TANGAN KALIAN DI BELAKANG KEPALA!"

Yang tersebut "kalian berdua" masih saja mengacuhkan kehadiran sosok-sosok berseragam.

Sewaktu apit jemari Masamune perlahan mencapai akhir dari jumput ...

"_Then_ _what are you waiting for, my Queen_?" tawar Masamune dengan intonasi semanis madu bersisip penekanan sedingin sorot mata yang menelanjangi; seolah sandi tepat helai demi helai ujung rambut Mouri membelai jemari yang perlahan menjauh dari kontak.

Begitu sosok-sosok pemegang senjata melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat ...

Motonari langsung memulai.

"Takut dan bertekuk lututlah pada kuasa; aku putra tunggal Matahari akan menjatuhkan Surga pada kalian!" serunya seiring menaruh jebakan kedua, lalu mundur begitu mereka dengan bodohnya maju menyenggol sinar lingkaran jebakan.

Ledakan sinar hijau langsung menyeruak keluar dari dalam lingkaran, membabat semua di sekitar jebakan.

Sedangkan Masamune juga sigap menyingkir dari jangkauan jebakan Mouri semenjak diketahui bahwa dampak serangan dari jebakan berlaku bagi kawan dan lawan.

Kemudian perhatian dihibahkan sejenak ke bocah Sanada sambil mengucap pelan,

"Aku akan menantikanmu ..."

Yukimura mengepalkan jemari tangan kirinya saat bertemu pandang beserta membaca gerakan mulut tersebut.

_Sparrow_ tidak bisa berkata apapun menyaksikan pembantaian seiring durasi jebakan milik Mouri mencapai limit—jebakan yang mengukungnya juga berangsur pudar—tapi untuk berjuang sendirian dia takkan sebodoh itu dan pilihannya jatuh pada pemuda berambut ekor.

Masamune kembali fokus pada lawan yang bertumbangan saat jebakan lenyap, kaki melangkah dan tangan cekat menciduk sebuah senjata api kelas _assault rifle_ AK47 dari salah satu mayat unit spesial penanganan terorisme.

Mouri mengikuti sang _Knight_ yang sesekali menembaki orang-orang berseragam yang menyusul maju.

Sementara itu ...

...

..

.

**"CIIIIIITTTT!"**

Suara decit ban motor menggema di jalanan tepat tikungan.

**"DIIIIINNN! DIIIN!"**

Begitu juga suara bel klakson mobil yang mengiring akibat mobil-mobil itu harus mengalah antara menyamping atau berhenti demi memberi keluasan jalan.

'Mitsunari' berkendara cukup gila karena tetap mengegas kecepatan penuh walau banyak beberapa mobil sipil yang ramai lancar. Pilihan jalan seperti ini merupakan alternatif untuk mengecoh beberapa mobil-mobil NPA yang tadi sempat men-_spot_ keberadaannya.

Jadi jelas, semakin ramai akan merepotkan mereka untuk mengejar.

Seketika jalan hampir separuh jalan dilalui ...

'Mitsunari' memicing seketika sebuah mobil sedan kelas "Opel Omega" diikuti dua mobil tengah melintas belok beberapa belas meter di hadapan.

Bukan masalah plat nomor yang tampak dalam sekilas, melainkan ...

Sosok pemuda berambut cepak agak jambul yang berada di kursi belakang mobil tersebut.

"... Ieyasu?"

Kontan 'Mitsunari' melambatkan laju motor sejenak selama mengunci fokus dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidaklah sendiri. Sosok itu bersebelahan dengan Hideyoshi-_sama_.

Saat ketiga mobil tersebut memasuki trafik lalu-lintas menuju tol, dia berdebat dalam hati. _Haruskah aku menyusul ke samping Hideyoshi-sama, ataukah tetap pada rencana?_

Soal "menyusul" adalah alasan klise untuk kembali sekaligus mempertanyakan bagaimana Ieyasu bisa sampai berada di dekat Hideyoshi-_sama_, dimana dalam istilah "berada" berarti tertangkap sebagai tahanan.

Sama sekali bukan istilah bagus jika mengingat bahwa Ieyasu yang pernah menidurinya itu tidak hanya terlalu ramah, tapi menyimpan kekuatan inisiatif tersembunyi.

_Bond_, kata pemuda itu padanya.

Namun perhatian _harus_ berotasi pada _Dokuganryuu_, keduanya_._

Sikap tentang cinta diakui memonopoli; kekhawatiran, pastinya, dan dia harus melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang edan plus bajak laut nyusahin itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi selama kepergiannya, tapi yang namanya prioritas terpaksa _tetap_ menjadi prioritas.

'Mitsunari' segera mengegas kembali tanpa banyak berpikir. Setidaknya soal Ieyasu bisa dirundingkan nanti karena pemuda itu diyakini aman di tangan Hideyoshi-_sama_.

_Mungkin_ takkan lama.

Pastinya dia harus bertaruh dengan waktu sebelum pemuda itu membangkitkan kekuatan supremasi, bahkan bayangan terburuk ...

Tokugawa Ieyasu bakal melukai Hideyoshi-_sama_.

_Damned samurai_. Makinya dalam hati tepat menyetir mengikuti direksi jalan menuju gereja.

...

..

.

'Haruhisa' menggeratkan baris gigi saat mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya melalui alat transmisi yang terhubung dengan _hands-free_ pada telinga kirinya.

**[Team Alpha, Team Bravo sudah mengamankan perimeter radius area parkir depan, tapi huh? Team Delta, aku melihat cahaya hijau, hei ada apa disana?!]**

**[... I-itu Mouri, 'kan?! AWAS! Menjauh dari sinar-sinar hijau—ARRGHHHH!]**

**[Sialan! Kita kehilangan koneksi dengan Team Delta! Oi! Kalia—GAAH!]**

**[... Sayap kiri! Sayap kiri! ... Team Bravo; dua anggota ****_down_****! Kami sedang melakukan kontak—****_Dokuganryuu_**** bersama Mouri! Kuulangi, kami sedang melakukan kontak! MOURI ADALAH MONSTER! ****_Guys_****, ****_we need the damn back up_****! A.S.A.P.!] **

... Yang terdengar berikutnya hanya baku-tembak, teriakan, dan "buzzzzzz".

Tidak membuang waktu, dia segera mengambil pistol M9 untuk persiapan kontak jarak dekat, sambil mengomando Team Alpha, lalu berlari menuju area parkir depan.

"Re-grup! Re-grup!" serunya pada _hands-free_ agar semua anak buah yang memonitor frekuensi melaksanakan arahan.

Tepat langkahnya mencapai dimana kedua target berada ...

'Haruhisa' terhenyak menyaksikan bagaimana rangkaian serangan magis yang dilakukan oleh—

"M-Mouri."

Tidak ada besit kata lagi sesudah ucapan nama tersebut, juga setelah si pemilik nama berakhir berpaut pandang dengannya—tentu Motonari melewatkan basa-basi mengenal sejak yang terlihat adalah pria berhelm dan berseragam unit spesial penanganan terorisme, dimana berarti: ancaman.

Total.

Motonari mendesis oleh tubi-tubi desing peluru yang mulai mengganggunya. Baginya ini seperti melawan cecoro bocah sekelas Ranmaru dari dunianya.

Dan mengingat Ranmaru ...

"Bertarunglah untukku, wahai anak-anak Matahari-ku!" serunya kala memakai jurus _summon_.

Para pemanah langsung hadir entah darimana dan mereka sigap menembaki sosok-sosok yang berlabel "ancaman".

Sedangkan Masamune membuang senjata _rifle_ pungutan karena peluru dalam kotak magasin yang terpasang sudah habis.

"Mouri!" ujarnya seraya memegang pergelangan tangan pria samurai di dekatnya, lalu menariknya untuk berlari bersamanya menuju mobil miliknya yang masih berdiam utuh tidak jauh dari jangkauan pandang.

"Pilihan ekstra _setelah_ bermain terlalu lama!" sinis Motonari saat mengikuti arahan pautan tangan.

"Oh, _shuddup_! Daripada kau kujadikan sangsak peluru—termasuk dariku!" balas Masamune.

"Sayang sekali _checkmate_ tidak berlaku pada bidak _Ratu_ tanpa bidak _Raja_! Apa kamu masih memegang kekuatan supremasi-mu, hm, _Knight_-ku?" Motonari mengatakannya tanpa arti, tapi kini memperjelas beberapa posibilitas arti bagi Masamune yang menyadari satu hal.

Ya, kekuatannya dari sesi mata Iblis setelah situasi "bertukar" ...

Tidak sedikitpun terasa, bahkan untuk secercah animatif petir.

_None_.

Masamune pun melambatkan lari.

Mobil sudah tinggal sejarak langkah dan Mouri tidak ayal lagi memicing padanya karena distraksi aksi pagar betis dari anak buah hasil _summon_ tadi tengah menipis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Motonari seakan mendapat pengertian tentang "mengapa".

Masamune tidak menyahut, hanya menatap deret jemari tangan yang tidak memegang tangan Mouri. _Jadi ini yang kukorbankan saat aku memilih "tail"?_ Pikirnya.

_"'Head' for a fairy tale..."_

_"...'Tail' for a happily ever after."_

Kenyataan ini lumayan memukul benak. Meski masih mempunyai poin penting terbaik karena tubuh yang ditempatinya telah terlatih untuk bertarung, mengecap kekuatan supremasi ala samurai sekelas Date Masamune diakui sudah berefek adiktif. Itu gawat.

Keanehan lain adalah basis otak dan jiwa.

_Bahkan aku tak dapat membuka memori miliknya!_ Pikirnya kembali.

Selama kecambuk campur-aduk pikiran, gundah akibat introspeksi negatif menyeruak dari relung jiwanya, sedikit demi sedikit menodai versi percaya diri dan melengserkan topeng pasif andalannya.

"_Hmph_. Jadi benar, begitu?"

Perulangan pertanyaan dari Mouri membawanya ke permukaan alam sadar dalam sekejap, dia pun berujar lemah, "cara lama berarti."

Motonari mendengar selintas kalimat "cara lama" dari mulut si _Hitokiri_ dan memberi sedikit ketertarikan sehingga dia menimpal, "aku tidak ingin mengingatkan, tapi jika kamu berharap dapat bergantung padaku dengan maksud mutualis ..."

"Sori, _pride_-ku membuatku lebih dari sekedar _capable_ untuk berdiri sendiri. Jangan mengetes kesabaranku, Mouri." Masamune menimpal perkataan tersebut sambil menarik tangan Mouri secara menghentak kasar, memaksa pria itu agar menaati aturannya.

Motonari terbawa gaya hentak, juga terbawa alunan tarik; kali ini tidak mau banyak komentar selain ...

"MOURI!"

... Seruan seseorang membuatnya menoleh karena pengenalan terhadap suara yang khas bagi indera pendengarannya.

Walau Masamune mendengar seruan itu, tetap memaksa sang bidak _Ratu_ untuk mengikutinya, sebabnya sosok-sosok polisi yang berlarian mendekat SANGAT memberatkan opsi sejak kondisinya sebagai manusia biasa seutuhnya. Plus, set persenjataannya ada dalam mobil.

Sedangkan si pemilik suara, pria berseragam unit spesial penanganan teroris, berdiri terengah sambil melepas helm dan kain hitam pelindung kepala ...

Seketika itu juga Motonari pun menghentikan langkah, otomatis memberhentikan sang bidak _Knight_.

"Amago Haruhisa," ucapnya dengan intonasi mengambang saat bertemu pandang dengan pria itu, seolah tidak percaya apa yang otak jabarkan dari indera pengelihatan sendiri.

Ya, intinya TOTAL terkejut.

Selebihnya ...

Masamune jelas masa bodo; tidak sabar, pastinya. "_Fuck him_, Mouri!" serunya sebagai peringatan. Toh ini bukan waktunya berlama-lama memotong dentang hitungan waktu yang tersedia bagi mereka berdua sejak disadarinya tingkah Mouri mempertontonkan aksi mengenal _siapa_ pria dari pihak aparat disana.

Sayang yang diajak bicara tidak memberi tanda-tanda akan bergerak dari posisi, malah membebaskan tangan dari libat jemarinya dan menyampaikan bahasa tubuh "aku ada urusan dengannya" tanpa perlu mengungkap lisan.

"_Shit_!" desahnya keras-keras, diteruskan desis, "_FINE_! _Get your little business done_, _I got your back_!"

Kemudian tanpa melihat lebih, dia melangkah cepat menuju mobil sembari memaki keadaan, "_damn fuck_."

Sementara Masamune membuka pintu dan men-_starter_ mesin mobil, tidak lupa mengambil _semi-rifle MP7_ dari set persenjataan tersembunyi di bawah jok penumpang depan ...

'Haruhisa' segera mengacungkan pistol-nya pada Mouri.

"Saat ini, walau aku menolak percaya; aku mungkin tak mengenal kau yang _ini_, tapi aku mengenal Mouri Motonari LEBIH dari yang kau tahu. Dan _kalian_ ..." Rasanya tidak mampu meneruskan kata waktu pria berperawakan semampai itu tetap bersikap kalem padanya, tidak gentar apapun, sesuai pembawaan elegan 'Mouri Motonari' yang dikenalnya.

"Tentu Amago," kata Mouri, "_kamu_ selalu mengenalku, hanya kemampuan taktikmu yang pernah menandingi seorang Putra Matahari—diriku—dan kunyatakan rasa hormatku karena mendapatkan seorang lawan yang pantas kusebut rival ketimbang Chousokabe Motochika, bajak laut kotor itu. Meski secara ironi, keseluruhanmu memiliki kesamaan mayor bahkan temperamen tidak sabaran sepertinya."

'Haruhisa' memicing. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak nalar, sebabnya dibanding-bandingkan dengan seorang pemimpin kelompok yakuza Chosokabe. YAKUZA!

_Itu gila!_ _Kenal saja tidak!_ Pikirnya.

Motonari tersenyum penuh kesan picik kala menjawab padat, "anggap itu pujian."

Sebelum 'Haruhisa' mengatur kata untuk membalas cara pandang kelewat narsis sang lawan bicara ...

**"BERHENTI!"**

Suara menyela, asalnya dari salah satu speaker mobil polisi, diikuti bondong-bondong para petugas sedang bersiap dalam formasi dengan masing-masing acung senjata api terarah ke mobil yang ditempati Date Masamune, pria yang mereka sebut sebagai _Dokuganryuu_ si _Red Pole_ Tokugawa.

Atmosfer dari kedua kubu memanas saat anggota-anggota tersisa milik Haruhisa berlari kompak menyusul ke lokasi setelah sukses menghabisi serdadu-serdadu pemanah _summon_-an Mori Motonari, pria yang barusan mereka identifikasikan sebagai Monster.

Bagi Masamune, keadaan ini seperti slogan film "dua lawan dunia"—dia sejujurnya tertawa miris dalam hati.

Namun antisipasi Masamune tidak pernah lengah, seratus persen serius dalam mengawasi sosok-sosok yang bersiaga tidak jauh dari depan mobil, dimana tidak jauh dari belakang mereka, beberapa mobil polisi sudah memalang persiapan menghalang.

Kedua tangannya tetap sibuk; pertama adalah mengantongi stok magasin, lalu membuka _safety_-_pin_ _MP7_ di pegangannya, dan kedua adalah memegang gagang pedang katana hitam miliknya, diteruskan perlahan menarik bilah dari sarung.

Semua tengah memilih diam, saling menanti siapa yang hendak memulai.

Ya, ini terlalu panas.

... Dan SEMAKIN panas seketika ledakan terjadi di perimeter terluar garis barikade polisi.

**"DUAAAAARRR!"**

Sebuah mobil polisi terlempar ke udara akibat ledakan tersebut, spontan mencuri perhatian kedua kubu.

Tidak sekali ledakan terdengar, susulan ledakan lain jelas bikin kocar-kacir formasi para polisi, juga anggota-anggota tersisa milik Haruhisa. Apalagi kelanjutan dari serangan kejutan, kini diseling berondong tembakan dari pistol yang diatur di mode _burst_.

Juga suara deru motor.

Ujung bibir Masamune menarik garis senyum saat menyadari _siapa_ sang pendistraksi yang bermain solo di depan sana.

_Cinta eh?_ Membatin kala tatapan menangkap sekilas keindahan sarap si _Lone Wolf_ di tengah porak poranda kobar api beserta rintangan bersama kelihaian mengendalikan motor baik sebagai kendaraan sekaligus senjata fatal yang berbobot.

Jika Masamune masih memiliki hati bagi arti cinta, pilihan akan jatuh pada 'Ishida Mitsunari'.

Sayang, yang dilihatnya pertama adalah 'Sanada Yukimura'; pemuda yang selalu menyajikan murni determinasi dan minus embel-embel berpikir panjang—apa adanya.

_Hn, omong kosong_. Membatin kembali, ditujukan atas urusan cinta.

Kemudian menoleh ke Mouri. "MOURI! MASUK!" serunya secara komando, "biar Ishida Mitsunari yang mengurus mereka!"

Motonari memicing sesaat mendengar nama itu.

"Kita harus menunggu, _Dokuganryuu_. Karena dia mungkin membawa kabar baik," sahutnya, lalu menoleh ke si _Hitokiri_, "_untukmu_."

Masamune ikut memicing dan bertanya, "untukku?"

"Ya." Motonari menjawab singkat sambil mengangkat tangan yang memegang stik baton tepat raung motor mendekat bersama tampilan sang pengendara—sekarang terlihat jelas akan keberadaan sebuah box kayu terikat di jok belakang motor itu.

Maka diimbuhnya dengan pasti, "dan bisa jadi, kau mendapatkan _dua_ kabar baik sekaligus."

Masamune tidak menyukai cara Mouri memutar-mutarkan jawaban, tapi sedikit menunggu ... Lagipula dia memiliki bidak _Ratu_ yang bisa diandalkan.

Terbukti saat pria langsing semampai itu mengaktifkan dua buah jurus jebakan berskala area.

Di lain sisi ...

'Haruhisa' merasa kecolongan oleh faktor kedatangan tamu tidak diundang. Ditambah aksi Mouri yang bertingkah dan berkekuatan seperti dewa?

"MUNDUR! MUNDUR!" serunya pada anak buahnya.

Sejalan perintah, dia mensignalkan posisi _sniper_ menggunakan sandi tangan ke beberapa anggotanya sambil berlari dari jangkauan jurus jebakan Mouri.

Berkat kehebohan serangan dari Mouri ...

...

..

.

'Mitsunari' akhirnya men-_spot_ sinar-sinar ledakan hijau unik, dimana membuatnya men-_spot_ sosok Date Masamune yang dikira adalah _Dokuganryuu_ si samurai, sejak pria tampan itu bersama Mouri—logika karena sesama samurai pasti berjalan bersama.

Walau khawatir tentang kabar kekasihnya, juga _ex_-nya; prioritas adalah prioritas.

Motor pun digas menuju kesana.

Sementara itu, di arena bekas pertarungan dua _Dokuganryuu_ ...

...

..

.

Sebuah helikopter yang dipiloti oleh anak buah _Sparrow_ telah mendarat mulus. Ini berkat kerusuhan di area parkiran depan, dimana para aparat terfokus disana.

_Sparrow_ kini tengah memapah Yukimura untuk membantu pemuda itu berjalan mencapai helikopter.

"Yuki, kau harus—"

"Tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, Chousokabe-_dono_."

Meski pemuda itu tidak memberi alasan "mengapa", dia bisa menebaknya dari mimik pedih yang tergambar di wajah manis itu.

"Sori."

"Tidak masalah," balas Yukimura disertai senyum lemah, tapi ramah.

"Aku tak ingin membandingkan kalian, masalahnya kau dan dia ..."

"Serupa," sambung Yukimura dengan angguk, "aku mengerti itu, karena citra seseorang tidak dapat diubah meskipun berulang kali reinkarnasi ataupun perbedaan dimensi."

_Sparrow_ mendesah berat mendengar jawaban kompleks tersebut, lalu menyahuti tanpa menyinggung satu nama spesial, "tetap saja, masing-masing pribadi itu berbeda. Cermin itu kiasan, sedangkan yang diselami adalah watak dan personalitas."

Yukimura menatap parau pada kejauhan, pada kerusuhan di penghujung pandang, sambil bicara, "aku melihat seseorang dari sudut mereka berdiri, Chousokabe-_dono_. Sama sekali bukan dimana bayangan mereka berada."

_Sparrow_ pun tertawa kecil kala komentar, "abstrak sekali."

"Kebalikannya, aku idealis," timpal Yukimura seraya menyemukan pandangan, "sekarang, karena pertemuanku dengan Masamune-_dono_ yang hidup di dunia ini, aku semakin realistis"

"Kau tak menyesalinya eh?"

"Kuharap pernah. Tapi nyatanya aku masih mencari punggungnya dan berharap memperoleh atensinya bahwa aku dan dia masing-masingnya adalah separuh dari satu bagian jiwa, baik rival dan kekasih."

"Rival dan kekasih eh?" ulang _Sparrow_ dibarengi kekeh, "tapi menurutku itu romantik, Yuu~"

"Yukimura, Chousokabe-_dono_." Yukimura berkata kalem.

"Ya, ya."

Langkah memapah berhenti begitu sampai di dekat pintu kabin helikopter. Dua orang sudah menunggu untuk membantu mereka berdua naik.

Maka seiring melepaskan kalungan tangan pada pinggang Yukimura ...

"Kau bilang realistis, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak mau dipanggil 'Yuki'? Hanya nama panggilan, 'kan?" cecar _Sparrow_ sebagai pertanyaan terakhir.

Yukimura menatap baik-baik wajah si bajak laut, cukup sesaat; tidak ada pemikiran berlebih maupun intensional apapun selain menjawab tegas, "karena namaku adalah Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, bukan 'Yuki'. Aku yakin kembaranku yang pernah hidup di dunia ini pun juga berkata sama."

_Sparrow_ tertegun atas kalimat tersebut karena MEMANG benar, menurut cerita dari 'Takeda Shingen', begitulah cara 'Yuki' berkata, termasuk pada _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu._

_Begitu eh?_ Pikirnya sesaat memegang kedua sisi pinggul pemuda itu dan mengangkatnya—cepat disambut oleh kedua anak buahnya. _Tetap saja_ ...

Saat si bocah Sanada mengulurkan tangan padanya, dia tersenyum manis kala bicara,

"Sori, Yuu. Tapi aku masih ada urusan disana." Jempol mempoin adegan kerusuhan di parkiran depan yang sepertinya akan berlangsung sangat lama; seseorang harus menyudahi dan mungkin ...

Ya, mungkin dia kali ini akan menarik pelatuk senjata; berperan layaknya seorang pemimpin gangster jika melihat lawan dari oposisi berbeda.

Untuk penjurusan "oposisi berbeda", yang berada dalam benak hanya _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ bangsat itu.

"... Lagipula dia mungkin sudah kembali, dia pria yang selalu tepat waktu." _Sparrow_ melanjutkan.

"Dia?"

_Sparrow_ pun tertegun atas pertanyaan spontan pemuda itu. Oh ya, dia tidak pernah membuka sisi pribadinya; baginya pribadi adalah pribadi, tapi masalah menetapkan apa yang menjadi hak miliknya ...

"Ishida Mitsunari atau _The Ripper_ di duniaku, dia adalah satu-satunya kekasih bagiku walau ..." _Sparrow_ menaruh jeda sesaat memalingkan wajah dan menggosok-gosok rambutnya, menampilkan ekspresi sedikit pedih waktu meneruskan, "dia tak menganggapku sama."

Yukimura terdiam sejenak, mengerti benar arti cinta atau paraunya perasaan; dirinya pun _dulu_ sejak pertama kali bertemu Date Masamune—_Dokuganryuu_ dari Oushuu—menyesapi pengalaman mencengangkan baik dalam pertarungan dan campur aduk emosi dalam definisi yang jauh lebih spesial dari sebatas indikasi rival—ingin bertemu, selalu ingin bertemu apapun alasannya.

Namun baru diketahuinya karena penalaran tentang kata "di duniaku" terhubung "_The Ripper_", kalau si bajak laut ternyata ...

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Yukimura langsung berkata menggunakan intonasi perintah.

_Sparrow_ jelas mengernyit pasif, namun menegaskan baik-baik, "situasi yakuza bukan urusanmu dan tugasku adalah menjaga _pack_, berarti termasuk mengamankanmu. Plus, ninjamu bersama Maeda Matsu bisa menjagamu, juga keluarga Shimazu dan tugasmu selama disana adalah menjaga Oichii."

"Tidak; Chousokabe-_dono_, aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Yukimura mengulang, tetap memakai nada yang sama.

_Sparrow_ kini memicing saat menyadari bahwa ...

"Kau ada rencana?"

"Ya, dan untuk itu, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan—

Yukimura memotong ucapan si bajak laut dengan menggaet tali sabuk pengikat jaket di tubuh kekar itu—sekali lagi baru diketahuinya kalau baju khas ungu ala Chousokabe Motochika BERARTI merupakan bagian dari "rencana" yang pernah diungkap oleh 'Ishida Mitsunari' kala di mobil.

Saat pria itu terbawa alur tarik ...

"Kumohon, percaya padaku, Chousokabe-_dono_." Yukimura berkata dengan intonasi serupa, tapi penuh notasi permintaan.

_Sparrow_ sendiri tidak mau mengambil resiko sejak pengetahuan Mouri tentang "kepala", dimana dipastikan bahwa 'Ishida Mitsunari' berada dalam bahaya. Apalagi dia sudah menyaksikan dengan mata-kepala sendiri bagaimana dasyatnya kemampuan Mouri Motonari.

Itu baru Mouri. Jika mau menambah konsiderasi, mengikut-sertakan situasi pelik _Hitokiri Dokuganryuu_ ... Apa jadinya?

Kemudian rasionalnya; sumbangan ide JUGA dibutuhkan.

_Ini merepotkan_. Pikirnya.

Akan tetapi ...

"Detil."

Cukup itu tanggapannya tepat naik ke dalam kabin helikopter.

Tidak menunggu lama sesudahnya, helikopter pun lepas landas.

...

..

.

Selama pertukaran kata antara _Sparrow_ dengan Yukimura ...

**"BANG! BANG!" **

Dentum tembakan dari _dual Colt_ dipegangan 'Mitsunari' terus menggema; kegilaan bermain dengan dua tangan tepat motor melayang di udara ...

Bahkan hitungan detik pun, para polisi yang nekat maju tetap terkena presisi sempurna—_headshot_.

Ouch.

Selalu rekor mutlak sebagai seorang pembunuh terlatih.

Selebihnya ...

"Meski kalian bagian dari Toyotomi, sepatutnya tak ada yang menyela langkah _The Ripper_; MUSNAH KALIAN!" serunya penuh harga diri tinggi seketika motor mendarat, setelah menembus kobar api dari mobil polisi yang terbakar.

**"SRAKK!" **

Kedua kaki cepat mengimbangi ketiadaan kendali pada setang begitu kedua roda menapak oleng karena berat beban darinya di sisi pengendara.

Sejalan itu pula, 'Mitsunari' cekat menyarungkan satu pistol _Colt_ pada _holster_ dada, berlanjut menggigit sepasangnya, lalu empat granat terakhir dari _back_-_pack_ diambil dan dilemparkan serempak ke dua arah kanan-kirinya.

**"DUAAAARRRR!"**

Ledakan beruntun mementalkan para polisi naas; sebagian tersapu bebatuan sampai serpih kaca dan lempeng mobil, sedangkan lainnya tercerai berai dalam potongan abstrak.

... Bersamaan tangan yang bebas mengambil stok magasin baru dan memasangnya pada pistol yang masih digigit, baru kemudian memegang setang dan menekan rem.

Motor pun berdecit sebelum momen berhenti.

Sehabis itu ...

Sekejap, suasana hening terasa ... Benar-benar senyap; kutat paduan di sekitar hanya kobar api dari jejak ledakan, erangan menjelang ajal, beserta bau sangit dari mayat-mayat yang terbakar.

Sungguh brutal bagi pandangan orang awam.

Namun bagi 'Mitsunari', _itu_ adalah sayup-sayup himne kemenangan senormalnya saat berada di medan perang.

... Dan dia sangat menikmatinya.

TOTAL.

Lalu memandang sosok _Dokuganryuu_ yang keluar dari mobil, menatapnya ...

Menantinya ...

Ya, _mission accomplish_.

'Mitsunari' mengambil sebuah pisau dari _back_-_pack_, memotong tali yang mengikat kotak kayu. Berikutnya mengembalikan pisau ke tempatnya semula, menciduk kotak tersebut waktu kaki menghentak tonggak sandaran agar motor tetap berdiri begitu dia turun dari motor.

Pistol diambil dari apit baris gigi saat berjalan menuju _Dokuganryuu_.

Sementara Mouri berdiri tidak jauh, juga menyelesaikan tugas memburu beberapa anggota unit spesial penanganan terorisme; kini menoleh ke si _Hitokiri_.

"Tampaknya kau bawa hadiah." Masamune mengawali kata tanpa merespon tatapan Mouri.

"Tebak?" ucap 'Mitsunari' dengan khas iseng menggoda; masih mempakemkan langkah berjalan secara elegan.

"Mmmm~"

"Jangan hanya mendengung, kau bersama Mouri, aku yakin kau sudah memperoleh detil baik darinya dan ... Motochika." 'Mitsunari' berkata semudah tertawa kecil.

Tepat berhenti selangkah dari lawan bicaranya ...

"_Sparrow_ maksudmu."

'Mitsunari' pun terdiam; ekspresinya beralih serius mendengar balasan kata itu, seiring melirik Mouri yang berjalan mendekat.

"Oh ya," sela Masamune untuk menarik perhatian, sembari menatap kotak kayu dipegangan _The Ripper_, "Mouri memang bercerita banyak; sebatas kabar baik, _sayangnya_."

'Mitsunari' mengamati sekaligus mengikuti arah pandang lawan bicaranya.

Ada yang tidak fit disini dan keheningan dari himne disebelumnya seakan menariknya tenggelam ke dalam gravitasi. Bukan hanya terhadap _Dokuganryuu_ yang tanpa penutup mata dan memegang sebuah pedang katana berbilah hitam, melainkan ...

"Ambil kotaknya, _Hitokiri_."

Suara dingin Mouri Motonari mengalun, memecah segalanya.

'Mitsunari' pun menelan ludah kala mengadukan pandang terhadap pria di hadapannya. "_Dokuganryuu_," ucapnya, nyaris tidak percaya oleh luka-luka minor dibeberapa bagian tubuh yang kasat mata.

"Yep, _one and only_." Masamune menjawab sambil membuka kedua tangannya dan bermain formalitas kata, "tak ada peluk dan cium untukku, Ishida Mitsunari?"

Walau pikiran 'Mitsunari' semakin dipenuhi rasa khawatir ...

"_Want to_ ... _Damn fucking much_," sahut 'Mitsunari' disertai senyum tipis, "masalahnya, kotak ini bukan untukmu. Dimana lainnya?"

Masamune menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Apa aku harus perduli?" tanyanya balik.

"Hn." 'Mitsunari mem-vokalisasi desah, lalu mempoin pistol yang sedaritadi dipegangnya ...

Pada Masamune.

"_That's it_?" tanya Masamune.

"Ya, _that's it_." 'Mitsunari' menjawab tegas.

Saat keheningan lagi-lagi mengisi di antara mereka ... Bayangan yang sama tersemat dalam pada memori kedua pribadi. Terdapat induksi momen, terlingkup bagi mereka berdua; mungkin janji, mungkin keyakinan tentang apa yang _akan_ mereka jalani.

"Kotaknya, _Hitokiri_." Motonari kembali menyela.

Masamune memejam sebentar. Ada besit penyesalan tergambar pada ekspresi. Begitu membuka mata kirinya, dia segera menjawab permintaan Mouri,

"_Yes_, _my Queen_."

Dan maju menebaskan pedang tanpa aba-aba.

'Mitsunari' sudah mengantisipasi serangan sehingga berkesempatan melompat mundur meski dengkul jadi sedikit menggerus tanah akibat mempertahankan keseimbangan plus kotak kayu dipegangan.

Masamune juga sigap mengantisipasi dengan mengeluarkan MP7 dari selip belakang celana.

Kedua _Hitokiri_ cekat menodongkan ujung laras senjata api di saat bersamaan; saling berhadapan membidik, tapi tidak menarik pelatuk.

"Sama sekali tidak buruk, Ishida Mitsunari." Masamune berkata duluan.

'Mitsunari' menatap sayu kala menyambung pernyataan kekasih sekaligus rival baginya, "ya, sama sekali tidak buruk."

Tepat sedetik jeda terlewat ...

Suara tembakan menggema.

...

..

.

**"JREB!"**

Serpih bebatuan mencelat seketika ujung runcing dari jangkar berbalut api merangsak dalam di permukaan lantai batu. Derik rantai mengiring dengan penampakan gemulai setiap jalinan kokoh yang berakhir mengencang, terbetot keras oleh genggam dari tangan kekar yang menariknya.

"Heh," seringai kepuasan menghiasi wajah Motochika, dimana satu mata tengah memandang jauh ke depan, pada barisan _bodyguard_ yang menodongkan senjata.

Sementara sekitar empat puluh orang berpakaian kelengkapan jas sudah terkapar menghiasi sepanjang jalan dari gerbang terdepan sampai halaman tempatnya berada.

Memang bukan perlawanan seimbang. Setidaknya mereka hanya pingsan, meski paling tidak masing-masingnya menderita patah tulang dibeberapa bagian tubuh.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Yooooo~" salam Motochika kembali sambil menempatkan kaki pada salah satu pinggir jangkar, seolah salam pertama di awal bertandang belum cukup mengintimidasi para penjaga yang ada.

Mereka gemetar dan menatapnya seperti melihat sebangsa Alien atau Monster. Tentu pilihannya adalah Monster—Iblis Laut, sesuai gelarnya.

"Aku tak mau memperingatkan lagi, _lads_, tapi _kita_ bisa menyelesaikan ini baik-baik," ucapnya penuh gaya bajak laut khas-nya, "cukup berikan kepala Tuan Muda-mu dan kalian takkan melihatku lagi."

Sayang, mereka MASIH mempoin ujung laras senjata api sekelas _rifle_ padanya.

"Ini tawaran bagus, ayolah~" Motochika masih berusaha membujuk walau intonasi yang keluar malah terkesan mencemooh—salahkan efek tampang bengalnya.

Saat pria pemimpin kelompok _bodyguard_ mengambil keputusan drastis,

"HABISI!"

Motochika menggeleng lelah tepat puluhan peluru memberondong, membuatnya cepat menarik senjata tombak-jangkar dan mengayunkannya dari sisi ke sisi, menyapu seluruh peluru tanpa terkecuali.

Begitu beberapa dari mereka me-_reload_ magasin baru, dia langsung maju dengan gerakan melempar sehingga jangkar ikut terlempar—terhubung rantai di dalam bagian tombak—dan menarik orang-orang naas yang tertangkap seketika jangkar kembali oleh gaya tarik secara mekanisme katrol.

Bagian metal jangkar sudah menyakitkan. Ditambah api?

Motochika berusaha meringankan setiap jurus yang dikeluarkan, "_Chain Shot_" dikombo "_Heave Ho'_" lebih dari cukup—sekali lagi, tetap tidak bisa menghindari soal patah tulang yang kemudian diderita oleh mereka. Toh dia HARUS meng-_knockdown_ mereka, entah dengan bogem, tendangan, maupun hantaman dari bagian senjatanya.

Oh yeah, _sucks to be them_.

Dan saat mereka mulai habis terkapar ...

Motochika memanggul senjatanya ke pundak dan mendesah panjang sambil komentar, "kenapa orang-orang ini tak bisa belajar dari pengalaman teman-teman mereka."

Kemudian menatap depan lagi—kini lowong.

Maka dia menjatuhkan senjatanya dan memegang bagian rantai, lalu menaiki senjata sejalan jurus "_Surfs Up_" dan melesat ke dalam rumah. Tidak perlu embel-embel ijin waktu menerjang pintu, perabotan, jendela penyekat, bahkan tembok; pokoknya terjang saja.

... Hingga menemukan tempat yang terdapat semacam kuil kecil.

Berita bagusnya, sambutan di tempat itu sekedar seorang pria berumur, dikenalnya sebagai ayah Mouri.

Motochika pun berhenti mengendarai senjatanya dan menariknya menggunakan koneksi rantai, berikutnya bagian tombak ditangkap, berlanjut dipanggulkan ke pundak.

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu, _old lad_. Jadi kuminta—

"Jika kuberikan, akankah kau meninggalkan Mouri Motonari-ku?" potong ayah Mouri.

Berhubung tidak tampak adanya tanda-tanda perlawanan seperti set senjata, baik senjata api atau senjata tajam; dia pun membalas,

"Mouri yang kau tahu bukan Mouri anakmu yang bangkit mengais dari Neraka. _Scallywag_ itu berasal dari duniaku dan dia harus kembali sebelum menghancurkan segalanya. Ini tak bisa dicegah, _old lad_."

"Aku sudah tahu sejak menyaksikannya memegang senjata berbentuk bulat itu," sahut ayah Mouri, "dan keyakinanku tetap sama sejauh rencana gila yang telah disusunnya."

"Rencana?" tanya Motochika seraya menaikkan alis.

"Kehancuran tidak dapat dicegah, tapi aku mengerti tempatnya berada—dunia ini membutuhkan satu Matahari." Ayah Mouri berkata.

Motochika memicing. Setiap rencana Mouri SELALU gila!

Namun ...

"Matahari ..." Ucapannya mengambang kala sesuatu terbesit. "Emperor, DIA MAU MENUMBANGKAN EMPEROR?!" serunya tidak percaya, "orang-orangmu bahkan tak cukup untuk itu! Apalagi yakuza sekelas Oda!"

Ayah Mouri menjawab kalem, "benar, anak muda. Tapi di dunia ini, uang berperan lebih dari nyawa. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kami buat untuk mewujudkannya."

"_Kuso_!" maki Motochika sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri lawan bicaranya, lalu menarik kasar kerah yukata di tubuh itu. "Dengar. Aku takkan membunuhnya; AKU MENYUKAINYA! Namun kalau kau tak memberitahu apa rencananya ... Aku takkan bisa menduga apa reaksi spontanku saat bertemu—

"Fukagu." Ayah Mouri memotong.

Motochika kontan mengedip, sebelum membelalak terkejut sesaat kemarahan menggebu di lubuk dada.

"Anakku menamainya, 'Fukagu'," ulang ayah Mouri.

ITU segera dipegang sebagai alasan menjadikan Mouri target utama dan mengesampingkan tugas pemberian _Sparrow; _situasi ini terlabel pribadi! Dan dia tidak ingin membayangkan 'Fukagu' sebagai sebuah mesin penghancur masal sesuai Fukagu miliknya.

"Berikan padaku kepala anakmu." Motochika meminta segera, disertai geram.

"Ada di altar."

Setelah pemberitahuan singkat dari ayah Mouri, Motochika bergegas ke kuil kecil yang berada di ujung ruangan tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Begitu menemukan, tangan kirinya menjangkau kepala yang sudah berupa tengkorak ...

Seketika jemari bersentuh dengan lapisan tengkorak ...

Tiba-tiba api merebak dari tengkorak, tidak membakar, melainkan mengitar bak tarian magis ke sepanjang tangan kirinya seiring kobar demi kobar membesar.

"GAHHH!" teriak Motochika tepat api berjatuhan ke lantai serupa tetesan magma, kini mulai jilatan menjalar ke seputarnya. Kejadian yang terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap sebelah mata; dia terpaku.

Apalagi setiap pucuk kobar tengah meliar dan tertarik dalam rotasi, terkumpul dalam suatu titik di udara, terus menggulung hingga membentuk pijar terang bagaikan pengandaian inti, dimana segera terlapisi tumpuk-menumpuk lembaran api yang mengalir serupa golak badai ombak ...

Membesar, semakin membesar ...

Persis Matahari.

Namun setelah mencapai tiga kali ukuran tubuhnya ...

Rupa menyeruak dan—

Membentangkan sayap.

Deru api dasyat langsung menggerus ruangan sejalan itu, memporak-porandakan seputar sampai menjebol atap.

Motochika MASIH terpaku, bahkan untuk menaruh setitik konsiderasi reflek terhadap ayah Mouri yang lenyap tertelan gelung-gelung api karena di detik ini, dia tengah bertemu pandang dengan ...

Keagungan.

_Suzaku_.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**_A/N: Oops, tampaknya author sangat terlambat meng-update. Mohon maaf atas kesibukan author di RL. Dan juga, sepertinya kategori harus diganti ke "suspense/supernatural"._**

**_Dan fokus dalam chapter ini adalah Yukimura dan Motonari. Untuk 'Masamune', berhubung dia memakai badan Masamune, maka ditetapkan tanpa petik._**

**_Terdapat sedikit teaser bagi 'Masa'Nari._**

**_Juga penampilan perdana bagi 'Amago Haruhisa'. Welcome aboard, 'Haruhisa'~ _**

**_Lalu bagaimanakah situasi kedua Hitokiri; The Jackal vs. The Ripper? _**

**_Rupanya "rencana" semakin bertebar disana-sini, sekarang Yukimura yang alim dan manis pun juga punya~ Yah, semua boleh 'lah bikin rencana~ Sayang, cuma rencana Motonari yang paling edan ya? *geleng-geleng kepala* /pijet pelipis_**

**_Eits, belum ada yang tahu kepastian rencana Oda, 'kan? *tertawa misterius, para karakter langsung menyingkir pelan-pelan*_**

**_Yang terpenting, kemungkinan apakah yang akan terjadi pada semua karakter, khususnya Ieyasu dan Masamune? *jreng-jreng*_**

**_Oh ya, sepertinya event di Sekigahara harus dipindahkan ke next chapter agar dapat cepat mem-publish cerita. (Padahal memang niat bikin gregetan saja~ *uhuk* /plaks)_**

**_Judul dari chapter ini diangkat dari judul film yang berkisah "Seven Deadly Sins", namun disini, menyangkut soal "bidak" yang sudah terbuka ...  
- Tokugawa Ieyasu: Raja.  
- Mouri Motonari: Ratu.  
- Kedua Dokuganryuu: Kuda.  
- Kedua Chousokabe Motochika: Benteng.  
- Dan Suzaku~ *dehem*_**

**_Bisa menebak kemungkinan bidak lainnya?_**

**_Terima kasih sangat banyak bagi semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review. *hugs PrissyCatice, Runa Lhapine Suzaku, Amakura Vienna, Widi Orihara, RuruIchi, Velly, Tsuki-chan, Mrs Panda, Kaien Aerknard*_**

**_Juga terima kasih sangat banyak untuk PrissyCatice yang sudah mem-follow cerita ini. *hugs you more~*_**

* * *

**_- Kaien Aerknard: self-cest ... mmh~ yea, akan dalam, sangat dalam ... *kasih background duo Masa mendesah* /annhh~ /plaks _**

**_*Yuki ketarik, trus dia bengong melihat your 'if you know what you mean face'*  
Yep, penjelasan sudah diwakilkan oleh om 'Masa' sendiri._**

**_*slaps 'MASA'* Oi ditanyain tuh, jawab! /di-deathglare_**

**_Author: *ikut peluk*  
'Yuki': *gampar author*_**

* * *

**_- Mrs Panda: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~ *aduh ga bisa berenti ketawa* Maap kalau keadaan Masamune masih M.I.A, alias Missing In Action. *trus hening*_**

**_Ieyasu ada, semoga dia bertahan. /ngapain?  
Hooh si Akechi. Ckckck. Dasar hantu. Susah memang. *geleng-geleng* /solusi wooi solusi! /dicekek Akechi_**

**_Adegan kissing 'Chika'Nari sudah diproyeksikan kembali disini. Dan author juga pingin aksi real mereka~ *lap iler*_**

* * *

**_- Tsuki-chan: Mohon maaf atas versi tragis yang dialami Masamune. *sujud* /di-War Dance Masamune  
Benar-benar, selain itu, Masamune mungkin ingin buktiin bahwa dia pun bisa segila kembarannya._**

**_*lap nosebleed-mu, trus mengedip kaget* Yuki self-cest? *mikir* Ahh~ itu bisa jadi ide menarik~ /dibogem Yukimura _**

**_Hahaha~ Bintang utamanya si om. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi._**

* * *

**_- Velly: Hehehe~ Yah, kalau pembicaraan "S & M", khas kedua Chosokabe Motochika 'kan rada-rada pervy. *eh?* /dijaring  
_**

**_'Mitsunari' sudah dikembalikan, kegiatan darah diperingan dengan kiasan, cukup dibayangkan. Author juga senang dengan psycho kok. *puk-puk bahumu; mesem-mesum*  
_**

**_Mohon maaf atas kematian 'Nouhime', tapi setiap kematian di cerita ini berarti kesempatan baru untuknya berekspresi lebih. /nah loh_**

* * *

**_- RuruIchi: Apa boleh buat, demi permintaan 'Sorin'~ Tapi 'Fuuma' cocok 'kan, jadi sexy Q? *lirik Fuuma nulis di kertas: "plis deh"* _**

**_Oh tenang, selama kedua Date Masamune masih melalang buana, kesempatan self-cest selalu ada~ /dilindes  
Memang nih, bahkan di chapter ini pun si om sama teganya. *colek Masa*_**

**_GYAHAHAHAHAA~ *aduh ngakak* ya, iya juga sih, salahkan author-nya. *dehem* /di-Panthom Dive Masamune_**

**_Kita akan intip Proyek Tadakatsu di next chapter~ *uhuk*  
Sedang dilanjutkan~ *ikut nyomot chicken katsu-mu*_**

* * *

**_- Widi Orihara: Hehehe~ Kejadian Masamune sudah dijelaskan oleh om 'Masamune' sendiri. *mesam-mesem*_**

* * *

**_- Amakura Vienna: Terngiang? Wah terima kasih. Semoga ada pair favorit kamu di beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Dan kalau mau bisa request, siapa tahu mereka bisa "didekatkan" saat cerita bergulir~ *siap grepe-grepe keenam karakter utama* /ditebas_**

**_Gyahahaha~ adegan "itu" yah. Diusahakan ada situasi "itu" lebih banyak di next chapter. *lap nosebleed-mu, siapin ember satu lagi*_**

* * *

**_- Runa Lhapine Suzaku: Senang kamu menyukainya. Memang dicoba untuk memperjelas gambaran detil dari latar dan sikap per-karakter, jadi yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi pasti bisa membayangkan situasi yang terjadi.  
Tentu author terima kasih sekali mendapat apresiasi, yaitu bisa menuangkan sesuai bayangan yang saat itu tergambar di kepala author._**

_**Dan ya, adegan di beberapa chapter memang rada brutal, khususnya bagian cerita yang melibatkan yakuza.**_

**_Sedangkan level "berbahaya" sejujurnya dari segi author adalah dugaan karakter siapa sex up dengan karakter siapa. Terlalu random, author akui itu sangat mencengangkan~ *oiiiiii!* /ditendang_**

* * *

**_- PrissyCatice: Hooh, jiwanya ketuker. Dan ya, Nouhime RIP. *sujud* Dua Date ciuman? Ouh, cukup bayangkan pelangi dan Surga~ /eaaaa_**

**_Sedang dilanjutkan~_**

* * *

**_Waktunya hint:_**

**_Berikan rasa! Berikan nyawa! Ledakkan asa saat Neraka terbuka! Dan tunjukkan muka; mereka pun bersiap dengan cerita!_**

**_Next chapter: "Dante's Inferno"_**

**_(Peringatan telah diberikan)_**


End file.
